Guardian Monster
by Void'sEclipse
Summary: He wasn't certain as to where he came from- shit he couldn't remember in the slightest. But he didn't care. He honestly didn't. He worried more about his boredom, and just what the hell he'd be doing for the next who knows how long. Hmmmm, oh, a boy born that way huh? Let's see how he turns out, shall we? "Shut up, meat sack," he demands with a grunt. Gray!NarutoXOc OC Centric!
1. Light and Dark

Welcome one and all to another story of mine! Guardian Monster is something that popped into my head as I was working on another fic- as all good stories tend to do to me. This is going to be a **male on male** (better known as yaoi) fic, so leave now if you don't like that kind of stuff. Granted, it won't be smut and it'll start out incredibly slowly, but the end result will be a gay couple between Naruto and the main character. Also, the main character, is going to be incredibly strong. The full reason why won't come along until way down the road, however part of it is given away fairly early. I'd also like to mention that there's not going to be any 'action' betwen Naruto and the Oc until Naruto is older, as I do not condone pedophilia. 

This is going to be a Dark!/Gray!NarutoXOc with a Onesided!SasukeXOc fic, just givin' you all a heads up. 

WARNING!: This story contains graphic violence and lots of cursing. 

Disclaimer: This is the only time I'll say it through out the story. I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. The only thing I own is Kro, his story and any characters that were not originally part of the manga/anime. 

* * *

Chapter One: Life

First, there was darkness. A darkness so thick, so menacing, that for who knows how long he could not bring himself to move. The dark whispered words of threats, of painful promises, of sorrow, of solitude and of expulsion. It spoke of blood and tears and cruelty. These things were all he knew for who knows how long. Then, the Light came. It at first came so suddenly, that it hurt his eyes and he turned away from it, shutting all his senses from it. The Light faded. The second time was the same; it came suddenly and he turned away as it was too bright for him to handle, hiding in the dark's dreadfully calming grasp. It held him not like a loving mother does its child, but like that of someone forced with a charge. He didn't care. The third time the Light came, it did so as though tentative. Unsure if he would turn away from it a third time. But as it had come to him not at full blast but rather barely anything more than a flicker, he greeted it. He did not know what pity was, the darkness never spoke of pity, but it was something he felt yet something he didn't put a name to until many years later. It flickered and danced before his unsure gaze, softly, a little brighter, softly, a little brighter. He did not know how long he stared at the gentle flicker for but it was...Disturbingly calming. The Light made him feel something he had never felt before. Warm. The darkness never spoke or even offered him such a feeling, only gracing him with its ice cold touch. It was something he wanted more of. However, just as he figured out that he wanted more of this new sensation, the Light died as though snuffed out. He called, whimpered even, for the Light to return. When it didn't come back, he grew angry which was something the darkness loved talking about rather often. He screamed profanities he didn't realize he knew. He threw out his limbs for the first time, hands and feet not crashing into anything but all the same flailing to further show his rage. He continued on like this for a long time until he fell asleep.

It was a long time until the Light came back. So long, that he had almost forgotten about it and the warmth it offered. It came to him brighter than before. He welcomed the sensation it gave him with open arms. He did not know what he was doing until reflecting on it later, but he smiled at the Light upon greeting it. He cooed dark things to the Light things of murder and sorrow and remorse, the only things he knew of, in the gentlest voice he could. But the Light did not like his coos of how he would hold it until it no longer breathed. Until it no longer twinkled for anyone but himself. It didn't like how he offered to kill for it, to get rid of its enemies without even the sLightest remorse. The Light didn't like that at all. But the darkness did, so while although the Light made to leave first, the darkness made sure it stayed away. It praised him, wrapping its cold harsh touch around him, crushing and smothering him. It was as though it were proud in a sick kind of away of him. He, once more angry, gladly welcomed the cold, suffocated in it with as much lust as he could muster. And then he slept. The Light came back again, this time brighter than ever and it did not flicker. So bright the Light was, he wasn't sure if he would be able to use his eyes ever again. So bright and strong, that he almost felt _fear_. Fear of the heat it gave off, of the possibility that it would blind him. Of the possibility that it would chase away all that he knew. Sensing his fear, the Light abruptly left. The darkness did not console him as he shivered and whispered to himself worries about the Light. He was left alone for a long time. Finally, the Light came back one last time, shocking him but not into a fearful state. In his time alone, he had become curious. What burning sensation was so new, that he wanted more. He liked the fact that he couldn't see because it was _bright_ instead of so very dark. He wanted more Light. _More_. So he welcomed it with what later would be realized to be a grin. It pushed away the darkness with a powerful shove, heat blasting away the freezing cold of the darkness, blinding him and wrapping around him gently. Like a loving mother does her child. For the first time, he felt...Calm. He felt good. Happiness was introduced to him in this manner.

Thus, he was born.

At first, the world had been as frightening to him as the Light had first been. So the Light allowed him to stay away from everything, cornered in his save damp haven which was later discovered to be called a cave. Bright with colors and new things everywhere. Things the Light introduced to him as animals and plants of all sorts. From wolves, lions and bears to squirrels, mice and antelope. Slowly he learned of them all. Every last one by the Light's guidance. Trees and bushes and berries and vines and everything in between those were also taught to him. Colors such as green and red and blue, white and black, violet and brown, yellow and silver. All were introduced to him next. Then the difference between water and earth. He could live on earth. He could not live in water. Language was then introduced to him. I, me, my. You, your, yours. Them, their, theirs. Here, there, where, wear, when, then. The Light was a patient teacher, something he was highly appreciative of. He learned of humans as well. The Light said that humans were much like himself, though sLightly different. It explained that humans could talk like he could, meaning that if he were to ever meet one, and the Light assured that he would, he would be able to converse with them. That excited him.

And then his rapid learning hit a brick wall. Emotions other than rage and sorrow? Killing others is a bad thing? What is 'bad'? He didn't understand. And even when he understood the logical fundamentals, applying them was something that he could just not bring himself to do. He soon grew frustrated with the Light. Angry that it did not understand that he didn't care that if he were to kill someone that it would take them from their loved ones. He didn't care of he caused that person's loved ones to fall into despair and perhaps seek revenge. He'd kill them too if they challenged him. It was the Light after all that told him that he was stronger than the humans. Being strong, why was he _not allowed_ to do with the power as he pleased? Morally wrong? He didn't care. His morals are different. Besides, who were the humans to smile and laugh and feel joy when he- a being superior to them- could not? All he could feel was anger and indifference. Why should _they_ get to feel the Light within them, where as all _he_ ever found was the darkness? It angered him. So he left the Light's side, leaving the cave behind and stepping into the true world for the first time. Upon finding his first settlement, there was a blood bath. He tore apart everything he found. From children and dogs to parents and the livestock. No one escaped his wrath. No one could. He was too strong, too _fast,_ for them to handle. Buildings were set ablaze. Though, as he watched the buildings burn, he realized something.

He was _hungry_.

He was _very hungry_. Starving even.

So, he swiftly stole some food before it could be burnt away by the rage of the fire he created. The fruit in hands he realized were apples. Apples of the red color, the Light told him, were said to be sweet. He didn't exactly know what sweet tasted like, but an apple after a bloodbath would be nice, he supposed. He took a big bite and chewed.

Seconds later, he spat out the chunk of fruit, displeased by the taste. _It tasted like dirt_. He tried the green one, which was supposed to have a more sour tinge to it. But the result was the same. He dropped both onto the ground and turned away from the blazing bundle of buildings, not looking back.

Meat. He remembered from his lessons that meat was supposed to taste differently from apples. Not sweet nor sour, but instead...Savory. Whatever savory was. In order to make meat, one had to hunt down an animal, kill it, skin it and then finally cook it. He skipped the skinning part, tearing meat out from under the fur of his victim- a boar- and made himself a small fire by a stream. He waited until he felt the meat was safe to eat. The first bite was pretty good. Savory like the Light mentioned. The second however...He spat it out like with the apples. Then, with wide surprised eyes he drug himself to the stream and promptly heaved up what he had just swallowed. Bile followed after the second heave, and then came the fourth heave which fully emptied his stomach of all traces of meat. He didn't understand. Not meat either? He wasn't stupid. If apples alone didn't work, then surely no other fruit would. If boar meat didn't work, then no other would. He dipped his head low and drank from the stream and then went on his way, not bothering to douse the fire he created. However he _did_ grab the boar, only so that he could find a proper place to mutilate it for displeasing him. How _dare_ its meat not be good enough for his person?! His fists mashed bones and muscle and tendon together into a gruesome heap of pathetic flesh. Brain littered the grass, blood stained the dirt crimson. He snarled at what used to be recognized as a boar. And then he mutilated it further, not that there were many bones left to break or skin to tear. However, it was an outlet for his rage as blood splattered everywhere including onto his clothing. He turned and kicked the torso of the boar into a tree. The tree did not approve, but there was nothing it could do but watch as blood actually splattered into the man's mouth.

His rage suddenly quelled, breath catching in his throat and eyes widening...What?

Just as suddenly as his rage stopped, hunger hit him again. However, this was much... _Stronger_. His heart hammered in his chest, his stomach growling ravenously. His tongue on its own accord licked his lips as he stared at the source of the blood that had met his taste buds. His body moved on its own as it picked up a leg of the boar's, tearing open flesh and by sheer luck an artery. Blood came forth, splashing his entire person as though in revenge. But all he did was drop his jaw and tilt his head back, welcoming the crimson liquid. He guzzled the life liquid as though he had never had water in all his existence. He repeated this process with that single mutilated body as much as he could, going to far as to crazily lick the grass and tree that had gotten blood on it. Neither were appreciative but could not fight him away. And then, when all was said and done, he sat back. It felt as though he hadn't eaten in decades, though he knew that other than the meat he cooked or the apples he tried that was the first time he had eaten in general.

Divine. That blood was _divine._

Pleased with what he supposed he could consider as a meal, he went to sleep in that clearing, not fearing any possible predators that may or may not come his way.

The next time he woke up, it was agony. He felt as though his body was on fire. Hot! Why was he so god damn hot?! Heavily he drug himself back the way he had come, back where he made that fire to cook the meat and back to the stream he drank from. Maybe a bath would cool him down to proper temperatures? He had never felt so weak in his short life. But then again, he only assumed he was strong because he was able to kill a tiny little village in less than a day. Was he strong? Or did he just get the drop on them? It didn't matter right then. All he cared about was getting cool. It felt like eons until he actually made it to that dinky little stream where he flopped himself into clothing and all. The water was harshly cold against his skin, but it didn't do anything to help his raging fever. A fever is a sign of being sick. That's what the Light had taught him. He scoffed. It was pathetic that he still used what information the Light had so patiently taught him. However, it was either use that information or die. He'd rather sink so low as to use the information than perish before he even aged passed a few days old. He splashed his face with the water that felt like it was the darkness' offspring. It did little to help. He looked down at the water, and saw red looking back at him. Red like blood. Red as in hungry. He stood shakily and pulled himself from the water, then began to slowly trek his way forward in an utterly random direction. He didn't even pass the bloodless boar's corpse along the way.

Days passed while he suffered in this state. His throat had become incredibly dry, so much so that water did very little to help. Almost nothing in fact. He walked with a heavy slouch, his naked feet drug across the rough terrain of the forest, his arms swayed limply at his sides as he wavered forward. In the days that he traveled, his condition got worse. He walked slower, his throat got drier. He didn't even get to sleep when night fell. It in fact escalated at night. If he didn't find source of food soon, something that didn't taste like ash or dirt, didn't make him throw up, he would certainly collapse and get eaten himself or just plain die. He refused to die, but with the way his luck was working nothing was in his favor. He was on his last leg so to speak when he ran into a small town, a place that looked like the one he had burnt down save that it was probably a bit bigger and had more people. It was better established. He walked and walked through the town, ignoring the people that warily watched him go.

Food. He had to find...Food.

What was it that made him better last time? Oddly he couldn't remember.

But he had to find it or he would die. He collapsed on the town's main path with that thought in mind. The darkness cooed cruel nothings as it enveloped him with frozen arms. He saw nothing.

She had been shopping for groceries for her parents and siblings when she saw the stranger fall to his face. He was obviously weak and hungry. The look of a starving man was written all over his face. People everywhere by passed him without a second thought. It wasn't uncommon to see a homeless man come by and die in the middle of the streets. Times were brighter than they had been in the past but they were no where near as good as they could have been. No one had the will to do a good deed and feed a stranger's mouth. That stranger could turn and kill them. Even with a Shinobi older brother, she knew that as well. It was something he had often told her. Trust no strangers, barely trust anyone other than friends and family. Shinobi were amazing beings. The power to wield chakra, the mixture of physical and spiritual energy, at will. They could control the elements, make new ones, cast illusions that drove the victim mad and could even make the body harder than any metal. They were the key to the war at hand, as well as the causation of it. The war spanned all across the continent. Her village was one of the few that had yet to be fully touched by it other than a lack of food and a constant feeling of fear of the possibility that it may come and destroy them all. But she didn't hate Shinobi for their skills in battle. They were human just as she was. Her brother was strong and she prayed every night he was victorious in his battles. He too was human as she was. She was a kind hearted young woman, even if her brother told her what he did. And with that part of her acknowledged, she shouldered her woven shopping basket before carefully approaching the downed man that no one even glanced at more than once.

The young woman had some trouble shouldering the man. To her untrained body that wasn't meant for anything more than running or farming, even in the state he was he was starved. But still she managed it, which was noted with a hint of pride, and drug his sorry corpse all the way to the small clinic at the other side of town. "Sensei!" She called after struggling her way through the door. "Sensei, I have someone in need of immediate care!" The clinic was just that. A clinic. Not a hospital and therefore not big at all. Ten rooms on one floor. Five for patients, one as an operation, two for storage, one as a waiting room and the final one as an office. The man that came from the office was probably in his mid to late forties though he looked nothing of the sort. He actually looked rather youthful for being almost half a century old. The girl only knew his estimated age because he had been around for as long as she could remember and she was soon to turn eighteen- the ideal marrying age.

He was of average height with black hair and deep green eyes, a lazy look on his face and dressed in simple clothing, "Yea? Well what do they need?" His gaze slowly took a look over the young woman, finding her to be someone he actually knew instead of some stranger to the entire village. This meant that he wouldn't try to rip her off for one- partially because she's cute- and two that he could trust her. Whether he could trust her charge, however, was another story. The man in her arms was tall, as in if he were standing on his own or if at all, he would be taller than the doctor himself. He pulls the large man away from the short girl, shouldering him with a grunt and literally dragging him into the nearest treatment room. Despite his displeased frown, he put the stranger down onto a futon as gently as he could without straining himself. "Just looking at him, it looks like he's been starving for days," he tells the girl as she kneels at the stranger's other bedside, "I can fix him, but even if you are your father's daughter, I can't give my services to you for free". His hands run over the man. He's still alive. Barely. Any longer and he would have died.

The young woman, as kind as she was, pursed her lips and willingly suggested, "What if I were to help you care for him, Sensei? I don't know medicine like you do, but I could keep an eye on him until he gets better and do as you tell me so he will get better".

The doctor stared at the young woman. The only non-Shinobi in the whole entire family of seven. And the first born girl. The other two are much younger than she and also had the ability to control chakra like their parents and siblings. The young woman in front of her, being the only one that was not away at war or training to become a killer, looked after her three younger siblings, the sisters as mentioned and the little brother who was only three years old if the doctor remembered correctly. Her family was one of the only families that produced Shinobi with her father being the strongest they've got, and as such was highly respected, that was why he mentioned her position. However her offer was something he could not pass up. He often is busy with making new medicines or helping in-home patients that are too weak to come to him. Most of them are old people that'll die anyways but as a doctor he preferred to keep people from doing just that. On top of that, he often traveled to the town over to trade supplies and get information on the war as they were further intuned with it than this danky little place. "Fine," he eventually allows and stands, "I'll prepare the medicine that'll help him get his strength back but you'll be washing him, changing his bedding, feeding him and all that. Got it?"

The young woman nodded, "Thank you Sensei!"

"Yea yea whatever," he grunted before turning to get a specific batch of herbs. He returned with a bowl and pestle, as well as some water, and began to grind them up with water added to make a paste. "I'll only show you this once, Atsuko(kind child)-chan," he tells her, "Like I said I'll make the medicine but you're to give it to him. Understood?" The young woman, Atsuko, nodded her head vigorously, willing and happy to learn, "Good. This stuff will help him get his strength back, but you have to give it to him on an empty stomach or it won't work as well. Tip his head back like this," he moves the pillow of the futon so that the man's head lays on the mattress and then tilts his chin up and forces open his mouth. "And then slowly pour in the medicine," he tilts the bowl to the man's open lips, "It doesn't taste good so this is the hard part". He forces the man's mouth shut shortly after he says this, and leans onto the man's body as to pin him down and pinches his nose as to make him swallow. The man's limbs to and fro, lashing out like angry snakes until finally all of the paste does go down. And then he's still. "That's all there is to it. Wait until tomorrow to give him food. He'll be fine or now, why don't you get things settled at home and then come back later".

Atsuko watched with surprised eyes as the stranger had fought so harshly. She never figured medicine could cause one to do _that_. However, she broke herself from her thoughts and stood to her feet. "Of course Sensei! Thank you for everything!" She bowed low, black tresses slipping over her shoulders gracefully before turning and rushing home.

The next day, Atsuko returned to the clinic to find the stranger still in his futon but the Sensei was gone. After telling her siblings what went down the day before, she promised to still cook for them and be home when they got back from training but otherwise she'd be looking over her charge. None of them were happy about their nee-san taking care of some possibly deadly stranger, but she assured them that things would be find. The stranger surely wouldn't harm her, the person that saved his life. A note told her that he had made enough medicine for three months as he would be gone for two in the village over from them getting information and supplies. The dosage was also mentioned there, which she was appreciative of. It said to administer the medicine as soon as she arrived to the clinic. So she did, gathering up the proper amount of paste and entering the man's room. It looked like the doctor had already given the man a fresh set of clothing, setting off Atsuko's mortification for the time being. After all, she's never changed a man before. Doing as she had seen the doctor do yesterday, he removes the pillow and tilts the man's head back before pouring the paste in. Like he did yesterday, he had flailed and even forced poor Light weighted Atsuko to climb on top of him just to keep him relatively still.

She sighed after removing herself from his person, wiping the small amount of sweat off her brow; that had been a lot of work. For a starved man, he was incredibly strong... "Wait...Starved?" Her brows furrowed upon looking the man over, now clean and in new clothing. Just yesterday, his face looked gaunt and too weak to do anything let alone walk. Today while he still looked rather weak he was obviously better filled out. Did the medicine work that well? It had to, Sensei was a normal person and therefore couldn't heal by way of chakra. "Amazing," the sight made her smile. She blinked away her momentary daze, only for her body to jump with surprise. "What?!" That's not possible! Before, seconds ago even, he had looked weak still. And yet...And _yet_ , "He looks good as new!" She didn't understand how that was even possible, but she was happy that it happened. "I should bathe you and then get you some food," she uttered to herself before hotly blushing. "Okay, Atsuko...You can do this!" She stood to her feet, determined before retreating to the sink in the operation room. There, she gathered a pan and a cloth. It wouldn't be a real bath, but even when he was gaunt she could barely shoulder him. With his person much better filled out now, by some miracle, there was no way she was going to be able to pick him up. Drag him maybe, but she wouldn't dare injure him further. So, she found herself kneeling at his bedside with a basin filled with warm water and a rag.

First, she reminded herself, she had to remove the covers of the futon. That was the easy part. The next part was removing his kimono top and washing his torso. That wasn't so bad even if his surprisingly hard body did make her blush the entire time. She didn't dare admit that the medicine that worked wonders really did make this man look like a new person. His chest and stomach were oddly well toned. She had seen her older brothers shirtless before and they too were very well built. She knew what a man's body looked like when trained for battle. This stranger's body was just like her brothers'. She would not admit that her fingers trailing over his abdomen and pecs over the wet cloth didn't feel somewhat good. She didn't even go _near_ the thought of what it would feel like to trail just her fingers down his flesh instead of the cloth. Next came...His pants. She spent a whole entire hour mortified by the fact that she'd have to fully disrobe his lower half to properly clean it. He wasn't injured, surely just wiping down his legs would be enough? He'd understand if he ever found out. Not that he would. And yet, she shivered as her fingers pulled down the hem of his hakama. She promptly blacked out at the sight, slumping to the side. She didn't know when she woke up or how long she had been out for, but she recalled what she had been doing and blushed hotter than she had ever blushed before. She...She saw the man's...The man's...! She pulled the pants back up and swiftly washed down his legs, going _no where near_ his...'person'. Instead once she was done, she gathered up her supplies and rushed out of there faster than ever before. She kept on walking until she got home where she made a meal and packed it to take back to her charge. She made kayu as it would be easy to feed the man.

Just as she had done with the medicine, she tipped the stranger's head back and carefully poured the rice porridge down his throat, careful not to make a mess lest she have to clean him up again. He swallowed all willingly, which made her happy. Whether he realized it or not, he hopefully thought it tasted good and thus that was the reason why he so willingly ate it. That was what she figured though it made little sense. How could an out cold man decide if food was good?

What she had not been expecting however was the man's sudden and violent reaction after the food. She had been simply sitting at his bedside on her knees, ready to be there for when he needed her. To greet him if he were to wake up again. Her attention went to him the moment he moved, the first thing he had done since she found him other than flail due to the medicine or swallow because of both the medicine and the food. His body suddenly jolted to a sitting position, face a visage of discomfort as he stared ahead of him for a second and then turned to the side and promptly emptied his stomach before Atsuko could even utter a sound. "Oh my! Are all right?!" She questioned him, not at all bothered by the fact that he just threw up all over the floor nor that it had been her carefully prepared kayu he got rid of. She places a soothing hand on his back, palm flat and rubbing small circles there. When the man finished throwing up, he turned to her, shoulders heaving. She was astonished by what she saw. The reddest eyes she had ever seen in her life. The color of roses, of the sun during a rare sunset or sunrise, the color of...Blood. "Are you feeling better?" She uttered, unable to look away from the crimson irises that stared back at her with an intensity she had never felt before.

The man's gaze tore away from her, not recognizing her nor the place he was in. Dryness clawed at his throat, his stomach still churned from the food that had been there. Did she feed him something rotten? "I'm fine," he told her after catching his breath.

"Are you...Hungry?" She knew that he had just thrown everything up but she couldn't help but ask.

The man nodded his head, "Yea".

"Here," it was her share, but he needed it more, "Try this".

He didn't realize it was what he just threw up, and gulped it down...Only to lose it again seconds later. "Okay, no more of that," he growled out after spitting out bile. Wait...What was he doing before this? His scoured over what little amount of memories he had collected for himself in the passed few days. He left the Light, killed an entire town and set it on fire. He then tried to eat apples, which tasted like dirt to him. He then tried to eat boar, but soon found that to be not an option either. And then...Nothing. He fell asleep, he thought. He remembered bathing himself and setting off to find something he could eat. He had tried many things in his journey, but nothing worked. Starved and kept up by that hunger, he collapsed in the middle of a town. Clinic. A place of healing.

Atsuko stared at the man before her, entranced still by his gaze as he looked at her, "U-Um," she began, "My name is Atsuko. Who are you?" She felt like a little girl again, talking like that. But she couldn't help it. His gaze was just so intense and he was, well, beautiful so she couldn't really think logically. She had never seen someone so graceful just by _sitting_. The man before her stares at her as though asked the hardest question of them all. Did she ask something wrong? Does he not...Remember? Maybe he had amnesia?

But the man was actually looking for something to call himself. After all, he couldn't just keep calling himself 'that guy' or 'me' or 'I' all the time. Something like this could happen again. He needed to be prepared. His mouth opened and worked on his own, uttering a name that seemed to come out of absolutely nowhere. "Kro," he uttered. It was the first time he had heard his voice while he was calm. All the other times he was angry.

"Kro?" Atsuko uttered in turn, testing the name on her tongue whilst putting his voice to memory. The tone was smooth and mature, alluring to say the least. It fit him well. Though she had never heard the name before, she was happy to be able to stop calling him 'that man' or 'the man' or 'him' or anything else along those lines. The man's response to his own name pleased the both of them for various reasons. Those ruby reds remained trained on her. "I'm Atsuko, nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly to him. Shocking him almost with that kind expression of hers. "Kro, are you hungry? Maybe I can make you something different?"

Kro stared at the woman, pondering on her question. Was he hungry? His hand drifted to his dry throat as though reminded that it felt as though there was no liquid there at all. It was so dry that it hurt to even swallow let alone try to speak. His hand gripped his throat a rush of raw hunger washed over him. His shoulders stiffened and then, next thing he knew, he was reaching forward and grabbing Atsuko by the shoulder. Right away he knew he was assaulting her though he didn't feel the emotion 'remorse' that the Light tried to teach him. Instead he let his body do as it pleased. "Yes," he hissed lowly, pulling the woman towards him and moving so quickly that even he was surprised that he was then straddling her.

Atsuko didn't expect this to happen. But she didn't like it either. Surprised by the sudden grab and manhandling of her person, she gripped at his hands that pinned her shoulders and attempted to push him away. "Kro, I get you're hungry but I can't make you anything if you have me like this!" She pleaded with him, already desperate.

"But I'm hungry," he droned to her, lowering his lips closer to her throat ever so slowly, "Feed me".

"I will!" She pushed, but he didn't even budge in the slightest. Even when she began to wiggle and thrash with her legs. Before her foot could make contact with his jewels, his leg blocked and pinned hers. She tried again, but the result was the same. "Kro let me go!" She insisted, highly worried. Tears sprung to her eyes. Was this what she got for helping a stranger?!

He recalled that at times like these, gratitude was to be expressed even if he didn't really feel grateful towards the other party. "Thank you," he whispered before his lips touched her throat. She tensed and he felt her do so in his grip. He really didn't care. He kissed the flesh, testing for thickness with a sense of instinct that he never knew he had. His tongue then slid along this spot, causing the whimpering young woman to shiver and wiggle. He felt a change in his mouth, something he had never felt before though it was as though he instinctively knew what was going on. Fangs. His canines had turned to fangs in seconds. Miliseconds later, these newly born fangs find home in poor Atsuko's flesh. She screamed, he covered her mouth to muffle it as his tongue set to lapping and his mouth to sucking. With each swallow, however, he further realized how hungry he is. Even as Atsuko's struggling grew weaker and weaker, he drank. He drank and drank until finally there was nothing for her bloodless corpse to give. He pulled away from her, tongue making sure to get every last drop on her flesh and on his lips. "...It's... _Good_ ," Kro realized with wide eyes. His brows furrowed. To his understanding, humans didn't do what he did. Not even in desperate situations of starvation like his was. Was this what the Light meant by different but similar to humans? Probably. He didn't care, however.

Kro heard a thump and a gasp, causing him to spin around and find a middle aged man staring at him with wide frightened eyes. The doctor had forgotten something important and had to back track and get the object. However, he had returned to his clinic to see the last seconds of what had just happened. He spotted his patient on top of Atsuko and assumed the worst: rape. Especially with her weakly fighting against him. However, upon seeing Atsuko so dehydrated, so...Well there was no real way to describe it other than by calling her a skeleton with skin. It terrified the man, causing his legs to give out and give him away to the monster that had finished taking sweet little Atsuko's life. "M-Monster! Bakemono!" He wailed thunderously.

Kro, still feeling rather hungry, struck again, easily pinning the man to the ground and placing his fangs into the man's flesh. As the doctor was stronger than Atsuko, the struggle caused more pain for the human and more of a mess for Kro to deal with. He growled like a beast as the doctor screamed but no one came. In the few days he had been in existence, Kro never felt so _good_. So he continued to down the man's life liquid, claiming it as his meal. He didn't even feel like he wanted to throw up. It was divine, this taste. So he drunk the doctor dry as well. Then he stood and wiped his face clean. He passed a mirror on the way out of the clinic, finding his eyes a bloody red as the last time he had seen them. Still hungry even by the way he saw them. He left the clinic. That night, another town fell to his hand. Kro for the first time had a full stomach. He regretted nothing.


	2. Through Time

Chapter Two: Old Hermits Can Be Useful

He was hungry. Again. It happened every couple of days actually. He would eat his fill and then a few days later he would feel that terrible dry feeling in his throat. He would ignore it for a few days more, but eventually it came to be unbearable. So he'd make it a priority to find a village. He would enter it smartly and instead of making a meal of it right away he would at the very least spend the night in an alley. The day after he struck, taking his first victim at random no matter their age or gender. He made certain to keep them quiet as he drained them dry of their life liquid, filling his gullet though only slightly. He would repeat this process and then switch allies. And then he would repeat his actions, picking at random and feasting. He did not know what he was nor if there were others out there like him. That is, he didn't know if other people had to survive off of human blood in order to continue on living. But then again, even if there were others like him, he wouldn't care. The only time he would have cared would be if someone came to him and tried to kill him. He'd down them and then even eat them. He was the strongest there was, after all. No one could so much as touch him even in battle.

That's what he honestly thought.

It had been a day after his most recent stop for food, meaning that he still had maybe a week before the hunger kicked in again. He was getting better at holding the need to feed back as the weeks went by. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he came into this world, but he knew for certain that it wasn't more than a year. The seasons had yet to change from what he knew. He had been walking the path he was on calmly, not a care in the world even as he watched critters skitter this way and that. Foxes leading their kits from bush to bush or squirrels gathering nuts for dinner. No animal came near him, however. They knew better. Even the hunters knew when a stronger predator was near. He was unhindered by the beasts. However, that day had not meant to be calm as all the others had been apparently. His shoulders suddenly squared while he stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong, his senses told him. He wasn't sure what exactly, however. Until he found a foot in his ribs, sending him flying to the side and into a tree. He it it with a grunt as the nature trembled with the impact but still picked himself up swiftly. The man looked familiar, but Kro knew he had never met him before. After all, he's killed everyone he's met. He stared at the man that had apparently landed successfully after kicking him. His eyes were deep brown, raging with fury, his hair oddly enough was blue like the sky at night and messy with spikes. His skin was somewhat pale but not in an unhealthy manor and Kro assumed that he was somewhat handsome.

"Finally, I've found you," the man snarled, hands clenched into fists as he stood there in front of Kro, "After tracking you for three Kami-damned months, I've found and caught up to you".

Kro didn't get it, "You've been tracking me? Why?" And why hadn't he sensed it? Or, maybe he did and he just didn't understand the signals his body was giving him? That also makes sense because every now and then he did get oddly wary. It had worn off after a while but it still happened.

"Monster," the young man snarled, "You killed my sisters and brother! In fucking _cold blood!_ "

Kro recognized the emotion displayed to him easily. Rage. Pure, unadulterated, rage. Nothing more nor less. It was all he could see on the man's face. "I did?" If this man knew about him killing his siblings, then why wasn't he dead as well? Did Kro seriously miss a victim? He had never done that before. "Who were they?"

"It doesn't matter. But maybe you can tell me why you fucking killed them! I tracked your chakra from Atsuko's body; you're definitely the man who turned her into that...that _thing_!" That skeleton with skin. She had a horrified look on her face when he found her, one of terror and desperation. He had been returning home to report the deaths of his two younger brothers to her, but found her as she was. He found her last, but it was still rather devastating. He didn't know how long it had been since he last slept a whole night without dreaming of their faces.

Atsuko. He recognized the name well; his first ever victim. "Oh," Kro uttered bluntly.

"Yea, ' _oh_ '," the man mocked with a snarl.

"I was hungry," he uttered before his instincts told him to dodge left. He did, missing getting hit by another foot as the young man screamed wildly, "If you'd like, I can help you see them again".

"Fuck you!" The man snarled as he spun and caught the beast in the chin, causing him to fly backwards and hit the ground skidding. Kro stands to his feet, but is forced to dodge the man once more, "I, Isao, will be your killer!" He roars his challenge, rushing the large beast in human form, punching wildly at

his face and torso, kicking where he can reach and attempting to break Kro in every way possible. However, the monster is fast, dodging or parrying every combination he can think up. But the monster does not fight back. "Fight me! Stop mocking me!"

Kro really wasn't trying to mock the man in the slightest. However, his body was acting on its own, dodging and moving like a seasoned fighter even though this was certainly the first time he had ever actually fallen into battle with someone let alone something. No one had ever thought to come and fight him. "You tracked me from the girl?" He instead questioned. How? The human wasn't a wolf for any other animal of prey and therefore could not track his scent. "I don't understand".

Isao planted a punch into Kro's sternum, sending him flying a third time before launching himself at him. His foot unfortunately does not smash Kro's head in, but instead missing as the large man rolls out of the way and lashes out for the first time. Isao's breath is caught in his throat as the foot makes contact by catching him in the ribs and sending him sprawling into the ground. He lays still for a second, as the retaliation was utterly out of nowhere. He coughs, hand to his ribs that are...Broken? The pain hasn't kicked in yet, so he stands and attempts to breath once or twi- There's the pain. Damn it! He stares down the man whom returns the gaze, obviously wanting an answer. "I tracked your chakra you dumb fuck. I have the ability to do that! And you left trail clear as day for me to follow!" Taijutsu obviously isn't working, considering that he had only gotten a few hits in and yet the beast seems fine. Where as he had gotten hit once and his ribs are broken. It didn't even seem like that strong a kick! "Futon:," his hands wove through hand movements the beast obviously had never seen before. Good, so it's never fought against a Shinobi; no wonder it didn't know what chakra was. "Atsugai!" Releasing the deepest breath he can muster, it billows forth violently towards his target. It hits the creature dead on, sending him through multiple trees. "Heh," Isao smirks darkly, "Got ya".

Kro's eyes had widened in genuine surprise upon seeing the raging winds coming at him, but wasn't sure what he could do to fight them. By the time he had realized he could hide behind a tree, they had smacked into them, sending him flying with the force of nothing he had ever felt before. He hit the seventh tree and finally stopped. But not because he wanted to. He gasped as he found himself impaled on a broken and low branch on the tree, leaving his body to dangle and his blood to sloppily fall to the ground. He coughed, blood dribbling from his lips. "W-What?!" Nothing could hurt him and yet!...His eyes narrowed as they looked down upon the branch that stuck out his stomach. Maybe...He wasn't as invincible as he had thought? His hands grasped the branch and pulled, dragging his torso over the rough bark which pulled a scream from his lungs. His eyes however opened from their squinched shut position upon hearing someone landing on the ground. He stared at Isao, highly displeased and in a shit ton of pain. "What did you do to me?" He growled.

"I used a jutsu on you," Isao laughed, triumphant. "Since you're gonna die anyways, I'll tell you a little about Shinobi- people like myself". He stood in front of Kro's tree, crouching and dipping his fingers into the red liquid pooled there below him. Huh, so monsters bleed red too. How surprising. "Chakra is an energy all creatures have in us. You have it too, unfortunately. Luckily you didn't hack your way into it or else I would have been screwed. Anyways, it's the combination of spiritual and physical energy. It lets us control the elements, make illusions that kill or gather information and even make our bodies stronger than steel".

"And the stupid hand movements?" Kro drug himself further along the branch, groaning as he did so. He ignored Isao's laughter as well as the blood loss. He needed to get off the branch before he died there. He doesn't think an artery was hit by some miracle.

"They help us focus our chakra," Isao smirked cruelly, "Here, I'll show you," his hands smoothly fumbled and twisted their way into multiple shapes and positions before finally settling on one, "Katon: Zukokku!" Fire rushes forth from the blue haired man's body, raging forth and burning all in its path before reaching the tree, climbing up it and hitting the target head on. The Shinobi finds pleasure in the beast's ungodly scream of pain as the fire melts way layer after layer of skin. When the fire dies, a charred body is left in its wake. "Dead," he uttered to himself. It wasn't a long fight, but he had been tired to begin with as all the tracking he did was nonstop. He needed to finish the fight fast so he could sleep but he was prepared for the worst. "Are you happy, Atsuko? I killed him! I killed your murderer! Shou, Kae and even little Aki. I killed the monster! Big brother made the monster go away!" He laughed uproariously. He could clearly remember the day he found them, dead despite their young ages. He had gotten home, prepared to share the news of Jirou and Daichi's deaths. However, he had found his baby sisters and brother all in the living room of their home. One had been smashed against the wall and eaten. The other pinned to the floor and the third to the couch. It was a terrifying sight, one he had never thought he would have found. Finding his beloved Atsuko was just as bad if not worse. She had obviously the most contact with the man let alone first as the trail the beast left started there within the village. Seeing her face stuck in a horrid scream, her sunken eyes wide with fear and betrayal, had broken him. Their parents were dead, his brothers were dead, and so was the rest of his family. For two days he had laid there and did nothing. He contemplated killing himself, wanting nothing more than to be with his family again. It was bad enough that he held both Jirou and Daichi as they died one after the other. He didn't know if his heart could take any more grief. The war and now the loss of the rest of his family had broken him. That was until he realized, if the beast left behind a trail, that meant it was still alive and taking other people's families from them. He could imagine the pain those people were going through. He didn't want the beast that had destroyed his world to get off free and he believed himself most worthy to take its life. So he followed the trail, inspecting every village it destroyed and noted that none of them had any Shinobi in them. Whether it planned things that way or it just got lucky was unknown to Isao. However, it was certainly still alive because it had not run into any Shinobi or else it would be dead.

A coughing was heard, followed by a sick cracking sound and groaning. Isao's eyes fell to the corpse that at some point had finally fallen to the ground, charred branch still in its stomach. However, his triumphant posture suddenly grew wary and stiff upon seeing that... _The corpse was moving_. No. No! He was _certain_ he killed the creature! There's no way in _hell_ itself that the beast survived those flames! Stunned, he watched as the organism pulled the rest of the branch out of him, digging its charred fingers into the wound and pulling out all pieces of tree. Ashen blood fell to the ground. What?! That...That wasn't _possible_! Determined to make the man stay dead, his hands wove again ending in ram, "KATON!" He screamed loud and clear, both fearful of the beast and enraged that it wasn't dead as it should have been. He pulled forth from his reserves, knowing that two A-ranked jutsu in one sitting was the very best he could do especially on top of a B-ranked one. "Gouka Hataka no Jutsu!" Raging forth filled with his rage and sorrow and drive for revenge, a massive wave of fire rushed forward from behind him. The sound of the fire didn't seem to be heard by the burnt beast though Isao did not care. It hit the monster dead on, its scream louder than the one before. When the fire died away twenty minutes later, Isao stared at the charred heap of former skin and bone and blood. There was _no way_ anything short of a tailed beast that could survive that. _No freaking way._

And yet, Kro picked himself up, body throbbing with nothing short of agony. He knew that if he wasn't dead then, he would die very soon lest he did something to replenish his energy. His skin was charred away down to the bone, cracking and breaking, falling in chunks to show smoked bone. His eyes, burnt into nothing but pits, blindly looked in the direction of his target. He could smell the human very close. He needed his blood. Fast. He stumbled forth, jaw hanging open and white teeth out for all to see. He didn't have any lips to hide the canines that sharply turned to fangs the closer he got. He heard Isao backing up, breath getting faster. But Kro did not back off. His skin cracked and fell to the grass as he reached forward with charred fingers that had nails turned to claws. "Blood," he gurgled, jaw not really able to help him speak, "Give me...Give me your blood!"

Isao trembled in place, a sweat breaking across his forehead and quickly soaking him. His muscles became tense, his heart thudding heavily in his chest. It hurt to breath, so his gasps became more and more shallow as he fearfully backed into a near by tree with a thunk. "...M-Monster," he stared at the fangs, the eyeless face, the skin that fell to the ground not that Kro seemed to notice. "Monster!" He declared loudly but could not get his legs to work so he could run away. Even the strongest of Shinobi know when everything is futile. He had to get away! Live another day to get stronger and kill this demon from hell!

"I need your...Blood," his teeth clacked as he talked, fangs unable to drip with the saliva Kro would very much like to drool. He stopped right in front of Isao, pits meeting the human's wide fearful brown pools. "Give it to me!" He demanded, crazed as his fingers wrapped onto Isao's shoulders, his teeth swiftly finding the flesh he was looking for. Isao falls to his ass with a terrified scream, clawing and kicking with everything that he had at Kro's burnt body. Kro felt none of it as blood entered his mouth, waking up a hunger worse than ever before. He drank, ignoring the fact that Isao's struggling went and got his own lung punctured by one of his broken ribs. He drank even after Isao fell, slipping into the welcoming arms of death.

The one thing Isao managed to cry out before he was welcomed to heaven by his family was, "Kyuketsuki".

Kro finished off the blood of the man, by the time he pulled away from the bloodless corpse he was no longer charred. He could see, he wasn't in the slightest of pain. He looked himself over. Despite being naked as the fire burnt away his clothing, he was perfectly fine. He felt stronger than ever actually. However, he was still very hungry. He didn't feel in the slightest bad as he ate Isao's flesh as well, taking muscle, fat and bone marrow as he did so. It was odd, seeing as he couldn't eat the boar meat but eating human meat was just fine...Or not. He threw up all of the flesh and such moments later. "Okay," he uttered to himself, wiping away spit that covered his chin, "Just human blood. Every time no matter what," he growled. As he put on Isao's clothing, a red fishnet shirt under a black half sleeved shirt, black pants and red sandals, he stopped and blinked. Information suddenly flooded into his head, crashing against his skull as though looking to tear his brain apart. Information about chakra, about Shinobi and the like hit him. He didn't know how long it had been by the time the information stopped, but when he did he collected himself. "...I see," he uttered. So there once _were_ other people like him. They called themselves Kyuketsuki, vampires and could definitely only live off of the blood of humans, no substitutions. But that's all Isao seemed to know about him, other than the fact that vampires were supposedly extinct until he came along. He highly doubts that but no matter. The information about chakra and jutsu was highly useful. He turned and concentrated while carefully weaving his fingers together, the sensation of this being odd to him. It was sloppy, but after a moment he called forth a jutsu he remembered Isao using on him. "Katon," the words even felt odd on his tongue, "Gouka Hataka no Jutsu!" The chakra rushed forth, but instead of doing as he imagined, it exploded behind him, sending him flying forward face first into the ground. "What the hell?" He grumbled. The jutsu backfired on him...He'll have to practice probably to get down this whole chakra thing. Not surprising really. Dusting himself off, he stood and began walking away from the battle field. He was hungry.

For the next many years, Kro had set to traveling the continent and learning everything he could. About himself, about his apparent species, about chakra and Shinobi. Everything. He trained while he was traveling, and actively hunted down Shinobi when he thought he could take the fight. It was a harsh road to walk down at first. So harsh that he had started out dragging himself along it for a while. Then he started to crawl, then walk, and finally run. He learned and killed as he pleased. He was a terror. But as he grew in power, so did the human race. More people became Shinobi, more people came to hunt him as he had gained a name for himself. He made no friends, preferring to eat rather than chat. He out lived many humans, even without killing them. By the time children he had by passed in his travels died, he was still the same age as he had been at the beginning. There were times when he would nearly die, or where he should have died from injury but he always managed to get up moments later and kill his target. Every time he drank from a particularly strong opponent, he learned more. Not more about himself, but about life in general, about his opponent. Sometimes he learned that his opponent was also a murderer. Other times he learned that he was taking them from their new wife and child. He didn't care either way.

He had, however in his travels, come across two people that he could most certainly not defeat. One was a black haired man, his eyes red marked with black. This had been after the First Great Shinobi War, and as such things were calming down. However as Hidden Shinobi Villages were being established, Kro had a harder time getting away from his targets swiftly. More people knew about him. More people knew what he did and how though not why. No one knew why he killed people and drank their blood. No one could put their finger on the answer. Over the years, he had stopped needing to feed weekly, which was good as it was a hassle. At most he had to fee once a month to maintain his ever growing power. The first one to give him his first ever defeat was extremely powerful, Kro had heard all sorts of stories about him and his clan. This man in particular was a god amongst Shinobi in power and skill. Kro, during a time of feeling high and mighty, attacked this man and barely escaped with his life. The fight had been long and gruesome, destructive to the point where the earth was scarred forever. That man had taken both an arm and a leg, then thrown him into a river that had grown furious with the rain the week before. Kro had never lost a limb let alone two before that time, and as such he had been devastated by both losses. They were the only limbs he had after all. An arm and a leg on the same side had been taken from him. He barely managed to drag his sorry corpse to the bank of the river, though he didn't know how long he floated for. The victor didn't come chasing after him, which was good because that meant he assumed he was dead. Kro vowed vengeance on the man that had stolen from him.

He was found by a hermit of sorts, an inventor and a master of Fuuinjutsu as luck would have it. The old bastard was a kind old bastard, not that Kro really cared. The time he spent with the hermit was foggy, as every ounce of food he was given he threw back up. Only water kept him well enough to continue breathing. Kro didn't know what the man was making, but every time he was awake the old geezer was tinkering with something. He often felt him fiddling with his remaining arm and leg. It wasn't until probably three years later- during which the old man dubbed Kro a demon but still did not stop helping him- that Kro found himself back on two feet. Three Kami-damned years wasted. But what the Fuuinjutsu specialist succeeded in making was nothing short of a miracle's creation. An arm and a leg, specially made from him. Made of the hardest steel the man could make and covered in seals that kept it from rusting and breaking, seals that allowed it to channel Kro's chakra and seals that allowed the nerve endings of his real body to connect to the fake limbs, the metal pieces were nothing short of a work of art.

"How do you feel my boy?" That's what the old bastard constantly called Kro. That or 'son'. It made Kro think the hermit thought him to be his dead son or something. 'drink this my boy, it'll make you better'. 'Son, I'll make you better, I swear it', 'Good morning my boy! I know you're still weak, but I'm glad you're still alive!' He would offer a near toothless smile every time he talked to Kro. If the murderer were anyone else, he probably would have grown soft and fond of the Fuuinjutsu master over the course of three years. Being himself, he actually almost did.

Kro flexed his natural fingers and then the false ones, checking to see if they would work for him. They did. Beautifully at that. He wiggled his fake toes and then moved both prosthetic limbs to get a feel for him. For the first time, he had felt gratitude at that moment as he swung both legs over the edge of the bed slowly and planted his feet. He couldn't feel through the metal limbs, that was for certain. But he could control them perfectly fine. After three years of being without, he was incredibly pleased to have his arm and leg back. Perhaps it was the closest he had ever felt to happiness as well because he nearly smiled. "I feel very good," he told the old man despite the hunger that continuously clawed at him. He had gotten used to the feeling after not having a real meal for three damn years.

The old man beamed, obviously proud of himself, "That's excellent son! Try to stand and walk! Easy though, you don't want to push yourself!"

Kro however ignored the old man, standing swiftly to his feet and making to walk. He did three laps around the room that had been his for so many long days. Just as he was about to try running, his eyes widened as suddenly the metal leg gave out, falling apart and forcing him to topple. Both hands shot out to catch himself, but upon impact with the ground, the fake one too broke. Too weak to hold himself up with just one arm, his face met the floor. He growled low in his throat, feral. "Old man, these don't work," he snapped.

The hermit paused and helped Kro back to his bed, carefully activated a jutsu that allowed him to disconnect the leg and arm and then gathered the pieces, "I'm sorry my boy," the old man looked ready to cry, "I thought they were ready".

"Well they're not," Kro rumbled as he covered himself up and glared at him with blazing red eyes.

But the seal master offered an assuring smile, "Don't worry son. I'll get them to work. I swear my life on it". Kro could only mutter things of how the man better or else it's his life on the line. He had never tried to regrow limbs, but he supposed that after even a small meal, he'd be able to if he really thought about it. He thought about trying that, but on the chance that that didn't work, if he killed the man then he had no one that could make him a properly working arm and leg. He'd be stranded in this building and probably even he would eventually die from starvation. So he he let the man live. Two years later filled with attempts and failures later found Kro still stuck in that bed. He swore any longer and he would weaken more than just because of lack of food. If he hadn't done that already. In the two years, the hermit's health had begun to decline, however. Honestly it was about time. The guy was ancient when he found Kro so he had to be at least ninety or so by the time a total of five years had passed. But Kro was honestly hoping the old man would live until the arm and leg were perfected. "Son!" the hermit one day called on a particularly cold morning. His old bony hands shook the beast away from the fake world he was immersed in, causing crimson irises to glare death at him. He did not mind. He just smiled triumphantly and offered the arm and leg to him. "I think I've really done it this time!"

"That's the two hundred and seventy-fifth time you've said that, old man," Kro growled as he shakily lay down, putting the book he had been reading aside. He also pulled the blanket off of himself to expose the stubs where his real limbs used to be. He had long since learned to ignore phantom limb syndrome. It took a while, though he had managed it with lots of practice. All he's ever had time to do in the past five years is practice. But not practice much. So what he _did_ work on was his chakra control. He could make hand signs with one hand and concentrate chakra into small jutsu, but nothing more than for a few seconds due to his weakness. That alone knocked him out for hours on end.

But the hermit was certain this time as he attached the metal to flesh. Over the years, the man had been making harder and harder metal, 'something that could take the abuse a demon would give it' he claimed. Thus he had made an obsidian, steel and diamond compound that had was nigh indestructible. "This time I have it. I'm certain son!" He offered a toothless smile, having lost the remaining twelve over the years. He attached the limbs as he always had, and stepped back, "Try it my boy! Try it!" Kro did as told with a sigh, reluctantly humoring the old bastard and making laps around the room. When he managed to walk multiple laps, he began to run, although shakily due to his lack of energy. He managed it, which surprised him. It was the first time he had run in five years. "Now concentrate your chakra," he offered with a gesture. Kro did as told. He could feel the energy humming through the compound metal as he channeled chakra to both his false arm and leg all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. He was astonished again. "Now for the ultimate test. This way, son, this way!" The hermit's skinny legs jolted him out of the small one floor cabin, leading the way into the front yard. "Punch that tree as hard as you can!" He offered, motioning to the thickest piece of nature there. Kro did as told, and was amazed that the tree shivered heavily. It was the hardest his weak state could manage, but held so much power. He compared it with his real hand and foot, the result was the same. The old hermit watched as Kro promptly climbed the tree, which took hours due to his lack of strength, and then jumped down from the very top. He landed heavily on the balls of his feet and his hands. His real limbs broke, too brittle at the time to take the impact, but his fake limbs held strong as though nothing had ever happened. "They're perfect son!"

Kro sat on his ass before hobbling his way to one foot, leaning on the tree as now he could only stand on his prosthetic leg as the other one dangled there useless. He looked at the short old man, his massive frame towering over him. Everything about the limbs was perfect. He had actually, truly, succeeded after five long years of trial and error. For the first time ever, he truly felt gratitude and happiness. He had felt gratitude before, two years ago when the first try occurred. But happiness was something new to him. It was a very light feeling, as though his body would flutter away and as though he could sing with the birds his joy. It made him almost jittery. Almost. "Old man," he offered the old bastard his first ever smile. He didn't know what it looked like, but if the old man had been asked he would have said it was the most beautiful facial expression he had ever seen in his eighty nine years of life. "Thank you".

"I told you I would do it, son, I promised you!" He cheered, ecstatic as he stared at the smiling demon before him. "I always keep my promises".

"Apparently you do," Kro approved, "What's your name, old man?"

"Me? Hisao Satoru," the hermit thumbed his chest, "You know the name of your own father, Yuudai". He laughed as though the thought of his own 'son' forgetting his name, "Did you hit your head and forget your own otou-san?"

Kro's brows furrowed. He had been hoping that the geezer had not made such a mistake and that he was actually just doing all that he had done out of the good in his heart. Apparently the human was delusional. He recalled his lessons from the Light, one of them being about how some humans fall into a state of falsehood after losing something precious to them. Normally that happened when they lost their family tragically. But despite his gratitude and the afterglow of the happiness, he was not so kind as to pretend to be Satoru's lost and probably dead son. "I'm not your son, Hisao Satoru," he denied bluntly, frown marring his face.

The hermit's brows, or lack there of, furrowed. He ran his stubby nails over his bald scalp and assured with a bright smile afterwords, "You're playing like you always do, Yuudai, trying to fool your old pop! Of course you're my son! You look just like he does! You haven't aged a day, mind you, but I always knew you were a demon to begin with just like your mother! You have her eyes after all, red as blood they were. All the time. She was beautiful and although she didn't age a day either when I did, she died of some incurable illness. You remember your oka-san, don't you?"

Vampire. Yuudai's mother was a vampire, and Yuudai was apparently some sort of freaky half vampire. Being that both were dead, however, Kro did not know if that certainly meant that he was not alone in the world, but at one point his people were more than just a thought. "No," he denied, growing annoyed as the old man continued to insist that he had to have remembered Yasei, his apparent mother. But Kro had no parents. He had only the Darkness and the Light that took their turns trying to raise him. Neither of them were anywhere near parents however. Annoyed, he looked away and scoffed at the old man, "Stop it, you old coot," he demanded, stopping Satoru's rambling, "I'm not your fucking son. Your son's probably dead somewhere in the ground or something. Probably died trying to protect your sorry hide, am I right?"

"Y-Yuudai, that's not nice," Satoru denied, nearly blind eyes wide and frown on his lips, "Don't say such cruel things to your old man, Yuudai, I'll think you're serious".

"I _am_ serious you daft bastard!" Kro snapped, glaring. "I'm not your fucking son! Just because my eyes are red doesn't mean anything! That bitch you married? She was a vampire! A monster that lives off of human blood! Yuudai or whatever the fuck your son's name is, was a half vampire! _I'm_ a vampire! When our eyes are red it means we're fucking _hungry_! Your old broad and your damn son were starving themselves so you didn't know anything!"

Satoru fell onto his ass, faded blues tearing up as they stared into raging reds, "Y-Yuudai...P-Please...Stop! You're hurting my feelings, Yuudai! Just laugh and smile like you used to!" He paused, "I know! You're still depressed about your arm and leg! That's why you're like this! It's okay, I made it better Yuudai! You can run and jump and fight like you used to! I remember how much you loved to use your chakra to protect me when bandits came, Yuudai! You can do that again!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!" Kro was tired. He was tired and hungry and just plain pissed off at the nonsense this man was babbling off. He should have just stopped at thanking the hermit and left him to die on his own. But he was in too deep to just walk away without the old man trying to follow him and he didn't have the strength nor the energy to just leave him in the dust by taking to the trees. He hopped forward and fell roughly to his one available knee so that his free hand may ball up in Satoru's shirt and pull him close. "I'M NOT YOUR _FUCKING_ SON!" He raged, lips pulled back to show fangs that were long with starvation. Before Satoru could deny it any further, he roughly brought him even closer and sank his fangs into the loose old skin around his throat, puncturing through a vein and taking a drink for the first time in five years. The blood was old but fresh, and he was much too desperate to make the man shut up as well as hungry to care. He drank. He drank and drank until the old man's trembling body had nothing left to answer. He threw the corpse onto the ground and looked into those lifeless eyes. "Tch," he scoffed and stood to two good feet unsteadily. He still wasn't strong enough let alone back to proper health. Those once blue eyes were still filled with love, a caring smile on the coot's lips even in death. "Daft bastard," he snapped. However, he noticed something on the other side of his neck. Scars. Puncture wound scars. "...I see," they fed on him, that woman Yasei and Yuudai but Satoru only remembered their eyes when they were hungry. He stood and stomped the hermit's face in before entering the cabin again in search of new clothing. He was in the clothing from his fight five years ago and he'd like a change.

After looking for a while, he didn't find anything that fit him properly, but rather fit him kind of. He settled for a blue shirt and white cargo pants that turned out to be short on him. None of the sandals fit him, so he was stuck barefoot as he had lost his boots in the river five years ago. He didn't care. He then scoured the blueprints of his new arm and leg, with the old man's knowledge now his, he understood them clearly. He made sure to memorize them, reading them over and over until he could recite what was needed with ease. Again the old man's knowledge helped with this. He then left the cabin and the corpse with his face smashed in without a single thought.


	3. So The Fun Begins

Chapter Three: Finally. Something Interesting

For the next hundred or so years, Kro spent his time getting stronger, smarter, faster...Everything. When the second and Third Great Shinobi Wars came upon the land, he amused himself by killing people at random, as to him all of them were the enemy. All while gathering information. By the time the Second Great Shinobi War came along, he heard through word of mouth and research that the man that had taken his arm and leg was killed by the man that had once been an ally. It annoyed Kro that he didn't get his revenge, but he was happy to find the asshole dead. In the time that he was free, he spent a lot of it just traveling. He only went to towns for food, and when he went to one of the newly made Hidden Villages he was certain to behave. He wasn't quite sure if he could handle a whole entire village all by himself, unfortunately. He probably had a good three hundred years before he could actually do that. Or, if he could, it'd be one hell of a fight.

Unfortunately or fortunately, in his time training he had many things happen to him, he had become conditioned to loss of many kinds. Mostly personal loss. In the time he had been alive, he had been decapitated seventeen times, he had lost his real arm thirty two times, his real leg two hundred and seven times and either of his false limbs at least twenty five times. In that time, he had become a master at realizing that he couldn't die if he were stabbed in the heart, decapitated or even de-limbed. Mortal wounds were nothing for him. Growing back this limbs was easy, though for some reason he couldn't regrow the two he had lost the first time through. It didn't bother him, however, as he liked his metal leg and arm.

On one particular night, while he was in Hi no Kuni, something rather interesting happened. The great Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked Konohagakure not Sato. It confused the blood sucker, as he knew all the Bijuu fairly well. Or, well enough to know that he could probably take as much as up to the six tailed Bijuu but not anyone stronger than that. And he most certainly wasn't ready to handle two at a time unless it was someone like the Ichibi and the Sanbi combined or something. Anyone whose tails added up to six or less was what he could go against without dying. He had met each of them at one point or another, between times they were sealed away or before they were captured. Still, the Kyuubi was a right stubborn ass, proud too, but Kro would never take him as someone who would suddenly attack an entire village in the form of a rampage unless something or someone truly pissed him off. And as far as Kro knew, Konoha was the most noble out of all five of the Great Villages. Of course he figured there was some pretty nasty darknesses hidden by that nobility but even so. But, if Kyuubi wanted to kill a bunch of people, Kro wasn't going to be the one stupid enough to try and stop him. On top of that, he hadn't really watched anyone else cause mass destruction, he wondered what it looked like.

So during all the chaos, he entered the village and placed himself in a front row seat high on a tree top, watching as the Kyuubi's nine tails and full power destroyed building after building. As the powerful son of a bitch killed human after human, Kro was pleased to have never challenged the Bijuu to a fight. He would lose, he wasn't stupid. Having a front row seat definitely had its advantages, as it allowed him to watch the sealing of the Kyuubi into a little baby boy with blond hair and an extremely annoying cry. However, that was not what caught his eye. Instead, it was the boy's parents. He had seen both the man and woman in action many times during the last war. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, neither of them were weak for human standards. Namikaze was after all a Fuuinjutsu master just as Satoru had been. Uzumaki was a whirlwind of devastation in and of herself, she was rather intimidating for a human woman. They were even stronger as a pair, Kro had no doubt that their only son would also turn out very strong. Especially with Kurama in him right then. Still, it wasn't just their power that got his attention on that night. No. It was their pure devotion to their son, struggling to survive as they passed on their last words to their son, Kurama's claw sticking through both of them as the sealing jutsu had yet to kick in fully. Kro had seen many parents risk their lives for their children, especially when he had been on killing sprees. However, he had never seen it as a third party. Never from the outside. Watching as Namikaze held Uzumaki despite the pain that was obviously there as he only stayed standing because of the claw in his gut, he was honestly impressed with how loving the mother and her husband were. He could see nothing but adoration in Uzumaki's eyes as she told the baby things he certainly wouldn't remember, and Namikaze didn't mind that she used up the rest of his time by the time she was done speaking. The two were...Utterly selfless in every sense of the word when it came to their child it seemed. He was reminded heavily of the Light that attempted to teach him the value of kindness and love and all that weak shit. Oddly enough, it pulled him into some sort of kinship with the baby as he cried once his parents were gone. The human's Light left him leaving him to the Darkness of the world. It reminded Kro of when he was in the Darkness and the Light was trying to get him to come to it. Kro walked out on his Light, thus making him and little blondie different in that way. But now he was something of a monster as well. Monsters in arms they were. Kro picked the wailing babe up, mimicking the way he had seen many a mother hold their newborns.

Brilliant blue looked at the man that picked up their owner, staring with open curiosity as golden eyes stared back blankly. Kro was not hungry despite all the carnage as he ate the other day, thus his eyes were their natural color, gold. "You're all alone in the world now, brat," he told the baby even though he surely wouldn't understand, "...I've been bored for a very long time, Uzumaki Naruto. You'll serve as excellent entertainment. With the way your parents were, you're bound to be the center of something huge. Let's see if you create something wonderful or a darker world with that fox in you, shall we?" The baby stared at him, listening to his smooth rumbling voice, the tone vibrating through his chest and into the child himself. The baby giggled, and reached out with a chubby little hand, whiskered cheeks pulled up into a smile. "Oh? You're happy to meet another monster, are you?" He chuckled. Oddly enough, he felt at peace with the kid in his arms. Perhaps it was the kinship he felt? He didn't know, but it was gut feeling for him to watch over the brat. He knew to always follow his gut. And, as mentioned before, the kid was bound to get not some sort of mess or another. It'd be a good amount of amusement to see how the kid's life turned out.

As he pondered these things and let the human grab one of his metallic fingers, he heard the sound of people landing behind him. He turned, holding the wrapped up babe and locking eyes with an old man. But he was in much better condition than Satoru was that was for sure. He was obviously still very able to fight. As he should have been, as Kro recognized him to be the legendary God of Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Sandaime Hokage. He'd probably be reinstated as Hokage seeing as his successor went and died on him like some sort of martyr. With him were multiple Anbu members, their masks either cracked or chipped or dirty but they still looked very able to fight as the old man did. With the Kyuubi sealed away, things sounded to be settling down. People were finding dead relatives or lovers, children were calling for parents that were also probably dead. Ahh, how many orphans did Kurama create in his sudden fit of rage? "Good evening," he greeted the deadly group, face a mask of emotionlessness, "What brings the Sandaime Hokage before me?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi had recognized the tall man in front of him right away. It was hard not to, as he was well known for his power and lack of affiliation with any village. Kyuketsuki Kro, the first ever SS-ranked Shinobi that was neither a bandit or even a Nuke Nin. He had a 'flee on sight' command to all that saw him. No one knew if the evil being was actually a vampire as no one, not even spies sent to gather information, had lived to tell if he was or not. However, what information _had_ been gathered was that he had been around for hundreds of years without aging in the slightest. It led many to believe him to be the immortal creature of myth. Being non-affiliated with any Village was incredibly dangerous. Considering his power, that was even worse to keep in mind. "Kyuketsuki Kro, what are you doing here in Konoha? What is it you want?" He wanted to gather up little Naruto right away, demand that the monster hand him over, but he knew that that would be a stupid move.

"I wanted to see what the hell the Kyuubi was attacking your home for. Last I had heard, he was sealed into that bitch Kushina. Apparently he was feeling a little pissed that you guys never let him out for a walk," his eyes narrowed at his own cruel joke. "What do I want...? I don't know. The show's over but," he looked down at the baby in his arms who giggled in a way that would make most women coo at his cuteness. That was, if they didn't know what he was. "This kid is bound for some crazy shit. Whether it's suffering or glory I don't know but considering his parents and the fact that he's now a Jinchuriki, it could go either way". Monsters even in human form weren't treated kindly. The kid was bound to have a hard childhood at the least. He had never seen a single Jinchuriki with an easy early life. "Maybe I should make sure you guys don't fuck up and piss him off. Being the container of the strongest 'demon' in the world makes him a pretty dangerous baby".

Sarutobi's shoulders tense. He _would not_ allow Kro to take him! His hands balled into fists, "You have no right to take him away from here! His parents wanted him raised in this village, his home!"

"Oh? But as a monster now, how can you guarantee that he'd be raised a happy child? Surely the famous Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habenaro would have wanted that. As a fellow beast, it is only fair that I raise him". Of course, he'd raise him as a proper blood thirsty murderer...He could change him into his own kind as apparently he could do that- he accidentally did it back in the day. That would be certainly interesting. A near immortal Jinchuriki.

His smirk must have given his intentions away because Sarutobi stepped forward, bo staff at the ready and face contorted into a deadly mask that promised pain. Kro did not fear him, "Don't you dare! Give me the child and leave at once!" He could not allow Naruto-kun to be taken! He'd never be able to face Minato-kun and Kushina-chan in the afterlife if he did! Behind him, his Anbu fanned out a bit, ready to attack when need be. He was tired, the stress of the attack wearing on his old body, but he was still very much able to fight if need be. It was just emotional exhaustion really, he assured himself.

But Kro didn't back down, taking back one step and looking down at little baby Naruto. The parents were stupid to name the kid 'fishcake' but then again it could also be read as 'maelstrom' which was cooler. The baby stared back at him with happy but sleepy eyes. Wanting to see the child's reaction, he gave a smile that did not reach his irises. Naruto giggled and reached up, wanting to touch the vampire's face. "He seems to like me. He must be able to sense that I'm like him," he mocked.

"Naruto-kun is _nothing_ like you are!" Sarutobi threw back, "He _never_ will be!"

"Oh?" Kro chuckled low in his chest, a rumbling sound that Naruto enjoyed. "You're willing to bet your life on that? Naruto's? Or, perhaps I should ask, are you willing to strike up a deal with me?"

"Don't do it Hokage-sama," at his side, suddenly a silver haired, dog-masked teen landed at his leader's side. He was exhausted visibly, but he stood strong and ready, his still broadening shoulders square and his jaw set under his porcelain mask. "You and I both know that making a deal with this man would be like making a deal with the Shinigami".

Sarutobi dared not to glance at Kakashi, but he knew the boy was right. But Naruto was in his arms, so far away yet so close. He wasn't certain if he and those with him could actually catch the SS-ranked criminal even with their amount of team work and strength. He was that much of a threat. "I know Inu-san," he assured, "But...," what choice does he have?

Kakashi heard the unspoken words and clenched his fists as he stared down the man that held his Sensei's beloved son. The boy that he already thought of as a little brother just as he found Minato to be something of a father rather than just a teacher. He'd rather die than let Naruto get taken away by a monster that obviously didn't have good intentions for the kid. For all they knew, Kro was truly a vampire and was just looking for a strong snack. "No, Hokage-sama!" He disagreed!

Sarutobi sighed, "What kind of deal?"

Kro smirked, highly pleased by the Hokage's slight dip in hostility. He shifted the babe so that he could cradle him in his flesh arm and gesture with the other. "Oh, you know, it's pretty simple. You see, I'd like you to accept me into your ranks," he started.

"What?" Kakashi uttered for everyone else there. " _You_ want to join _us_? What's the catch?" There had to be a catch. There _always_ was when you were making a deal with the devil.

Sarutobi didn't approve of Kakashi's outspoken-ness at the time but he forgave him because he understood how the young man felt about this whole situation. It was deadly. "I agree, what is the catch? You are a SS-ranked criminal and yet you want to join us? You do realize that we cannot allow you to _just enter our ranks_. On top of that, what would you be getting out of it?"

"It's simple. First," he held up one finger, "I indeed realize you'll have to take some precautions. By all means, put me on probation if you so wish. Jail me and only bring me out for certain missions that have low success rates for all I care. So long as you take me in, I'll be fine... _On one condition_ ," he introduced the catch. "In return for letting you treat me like cannon fodder, you allow me to watch over little lump of flesh here". He paused, "Excuse me, _Naruto_. Let me watch over Naruto. I don't wanna be his guardian, if you take up my offer, or anything. I just wanna watch him grow up. I wanna see how he turns out after growing up in a place filled with your people that most certainly have a dark side despite being such a kind place. I wanna see if he grows up miserable and decides to kill you all. I wanna see if he has the heart of a saint. I want to see if he will crumble under all the stress of life and kill himself. I want to see if he'll pull through it all and become something great. Will the Kyuubi take over? Will Naruto control the Kyuubi? I want to see it all and in order to do that with the most amount of ease, I need to be in your ranks and be able to watch over him".

Kakashi was silent, "Hokage-sama, I don't like this idea. I don't like it at all. You and I both know that we-"

"Yes, Inu-san, I know," Sarutobi agreed with a long sigh. His head hurt. He needed an aspirin. Or maybe even better, a very strong drink. Where was Tsunade when you really needed her? Oh, right, off gambling away her inheritance somewhere. That reminded him, he'd have to send out word to Jiraya about this. Both about what happened to Minato, Jiraya's beloved student, as well as this deal with the devil. What choice do they have? It's either accept, and possibly get information on the criminal if not risk angering him and getting many men and women killed. Or, they could deny the deal, fight then and there, risk Naruto-kun's life, probably lose more valuable men and women and not learn anything. "...I accept your deal. _HOWEVER!_ " Sarutobi spoke swiftly before the monster could pass up the conditions he would be stipulating, "You will be placed under probation for ten years. You will also not be permitted to leave my side unless I am sleeping. When I am sleeping, you'll be kept in a special cell that will keep you from using your chakra. When you are reporting to me, you will be using cuffs that will also disallow you to use your chakra. _And,_ if you are _indeed_ a vampire, you are not to feed on any civilian. Assuming that the rumors hold true, you will be provided blood from the hospital's blood transfusion bank once a week, more or less if needed. Agreed?"

Kro paused, thinking over the many stipulations that would be placed onto his person. No chakra use at all, that didn't bother him. He'd be provided with food, that's great though old blood is gross and he'd have to feed more often as compared to fresh. Being at Sarutobi's side at all times would not allow for him to constantly watch over Naruto but he would get the chance to see him grow. Ten year probation? That's nothing to him. He stepped forward requesting, "I'll only agree if this special little cell is an apartment with a shower and the like. I'm a monster but I do like to be clean as well".

Sarutobi pondered on this. He would rather keep the man stink free as he would be at his side constantly. "...Very well. Taka! Uma! Prepare a room for our new...Shinobi". The two masked Shinobi paused, not at all sure of whether they actually liked this or not. "Now!"

But the two were not going to disobey their leader whom had done them no wrong just because they weren't sure of certain things, "Hai! Right away Hokage-sama!"

Kro stepped closer to those remaining as Taka and Uma disappeared further into the village. He held Naruto close to his chest, as despite rumors he was actually warmblooded, while his other hand was offered to the old man. "A deal's a deal, _Hokage-sama,_ " he trilled the word almost mockingly.

However before their palms could meet, Kakashi had to step in once more. He couldn't help it, "Wait! How do we know you won't break your promise? You're a criminal that-"

"Because I'll be getting what I want, Inu-kun," Kro assured with a mocking smile that did not meet his eyes. "As long as I get what I want, and we continue to uphold our ends of the bargain, I will not break my promise. You can use me as you please so long as I am happy in return".

Hiruzen Sarutobi placed his free hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "It's okay, Inu-san, I will not allow him to betray us," he assured strongly. His palm then met Kro's, sealing the deal completely. He was then given Naruto, though the boy surprisingly started to cry the moment he left Kro's person. "Naruto-kun, please settle down, it's okay," he attempted to assure.

Kro chuckled, catching Naruto's attention though he did not stop his crying, "Silence Naruto," he demanded, lowering his visage to look directly at him. The baby shut up, but he was not startled into doing so. It was as though the command sounded more like a soothing coo to the boy, however by no means was it. Seconds later, Naruto placed a pudgy hand onto the monster's face, causing him to smirk his amusement, "Be a good little human baby and don't cry. You might make me upset. You don't want me upset, do you?" He threatened ever so sweetly. Naruto giggled some more, not understanding the words but remaining in a good mood. Kro removed the hand and stepped back, pleased that the baby didn't so much as whimper, "Good meat sack," he praised.


	4. Sick In the Head

Ah! Five whole reviews on just three chapters?! I would have never guessed that something like this little story would manage to gather so much attention. Seriously, I wasn't quite certain how Kro's story would turn out, being the way it is. But thank those of you who have gone ahead and reviewed! 

yesshe-257378 -I'm glad to find that Kro seems to fit in well with his surroundings; I wanted to make sure that he didn't seem too far out of place. I thought that the little moments between Naruto and Kro were kind of cute too. But like you said, in a distorted kind of way that it's cute. 

Elihim\- Thanks for your review as well. :D I'm glad the story doesn't disappoint you

And so, I have no further words. Without further ado, here's the third installation 

* * *

Chapter Four: This Is Bullshit

It had been six years since that evening when he had sealed himself to Konohagakure no Sato by way of simple deal. What he hadn't told anyone is that the deal did not extend to the next Hokage, not that one had been chosen in the six years that he had been on probation. Should Sarutobi up and die, Kro would be taking Naruto and leaving. Just because he could. In the six years he had been at Sarutobi's side, he had learned much about the greatest of the Great Hidden Shinobi Villages. Mainly that its dark side was far darker than he ever expected. Honestly he thought that maybe most of the people would have a superiority complex going on and he was partially right. However, he was taught just how stupid man kind was in those six years. Starting with the Hokage himself. The leader of the entire village was stupid enough to announce Naruto's position as Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. That had brought forth their sorrow and hate born by the fox's paws and directed it at its jailer. On top of that, the old man had refused Kakashi- or rather, Inu-san from that night- from adopting the boy and instead placed him into an orphanage. How stupid was the old man? Was he senile? Secondly was the kid's god father, Jiraya of the Sanin. His stupidity had to have been taught to him by Sarutobi, being one of his students from his Genin years after all. The white haired sage had up and left Naruto to suffer at the hands of the village despite the fact that Minato and Kushina had entrusted him with their only son's life. Don't get Kro wrong, he really couldn't care less if Naruto suffered the way he was. He just was amazed by the selfishness of the humans in this village. People called him a monster for killing loved ones and openly showing his true self. But honestly he came to see humans as the monsters as they _hid_ behind masks of kindness before turning around and stabbing one another in the back. It was like this in the other Great Villages he visited, but he never saw it to such depth before.

Other than discovering that humans were the real monsters, he had proven to Sarutobi and just about every single Anbu in the entire village as well as the highly esteemed Consul that he wasn't called Kyuketsuki just for show. Feeding time came to him twice to three times a month depending on whether he had been on a mission or not recently. As the blood was old, he needed more to sustain himself. Unfortunately, more did not mean it packed more flavor. It always tasted like cardboard to him, when it should have tasted more like something else depending on the blood type. He personally liked type B but it's not like they took requests, he tried that already three times. It was funny to see how each person reacted. Sarutobi himself was utterly surprised but did well to show no other emotion. Despite the masks that the Anbu wore, he could practically smell either their fear of fascination with the new information. Other than that, there was the darkest side of Konohagakure.

His name was Shimura Danzo, an old war hawk obsessed with the village's security. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought that someone like Danzo existed in this great village which was a stupid move on his part. As he had assured the Hokage that he could use him as he pleased, Sarutobi actually took Danzo up on his demand slash offer to dissect Kro and figure out how he worked. Kro was not afraid of being put on the table, seeing as he was properly fed and he could defend himself chakra or no. However he had been surprised to see the ruthless side of the God of Shinobi. No wonder he was respected when it came to things like that. Danzo had dissected Kro at least seven times in the span of six years, but always ended up with the same results. Kro's body was comprised of the same thing human bodies were made of. Heart, lungs, liver, intestines both small and large, stomach, kidneys, everything down to reproductive organs. The only thing was that the sperm he released were blanks so to speak, as was experimented on by using his sperm and injecting it into a willing- read 'ordered'- ROOT female member. They tried at least twelve times, but did not turn up with a half vampire baby like that old coot managed to produce. That made Kro wonder if only vampire women were fertile. He was unsure.

Many a time he had been placed on a mission that would have killed a normal person many times over if they had been sent solo like he had been. If it weren't for the fact that, again, he said Sarutobi could use him as cannon fodder he'd think the old man was trying to kill him. Near impossible missions were given to him and him alone. At first, no one thought it was a good idea if he was allowed to go alone as they didn't know if he'd come back. But despite being a horrible person, Kro was a man of his word and returned every time. After all, he had a meat sack to watch grow up. On top of that, who had the power to force him to come back? No one in the damn village other than _maybe_ Sarutobi himself. But the Hokage couldn't go on missions, it was his duty to stay and do paper work and lead the village from day to day. He came back every single time from a mission barely harmed or not harmed at all. Normally when he came back barely harmed, it was due to unexpected circumstances but other than that he was fine. Part of him saw the missions as a way to make himself stronger. It was one of the reasons why he didn't mind getting sent off to 'die' by the leader he had made a deal with.

Watching Naruto grow up was definitely interesting to say the least. Once a day the old man would check up on the boy, more specifically once a day while Kro was around. This allowed Kro to see how he was being raised in the orphanage. For the first three years, Naruto was treated like a normal child, simply because those that were the care takers found that it would be funny if they surprised him with their cruelty. Those that knew either didn't care or were too afraid of something to report it. But both Kro and Sarutobi knew that the boy wasn't being treated properly. "Why don't you just collect the boy and raise him until he can defend himself, geezer?" Kro asked the liver spotted man one day during Naruto's forth year. The blond meat sack still hadn't gotten used to the cruelty of the orphanage's staff, and would soon be kicked out onto the streets.

"Unfortunately I cannot show any sort of favoritism towards him. It would draw the attention of our enemies, if they got word that the Hokage was paying special attention towards a boy that looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage who died on the night of the Kyuubi Attack. Minato-kun and Kushina-chan had many enemies; I cannot risk them getting to Naruto-kun just because of his relation to his parents and the enemy's want for revenge". Kro grunted.

"It was your choice to announce what the kid was. Why?" He had asked this on Naruto's fifth birthday, watching as the child ran from a particularly angry mob. This one was the third one that day and already he had been beaten rather badly. He'd give it to the tiny flesh bag, he certainly had some stamina and pain tolerance. Though not even he thought that someone of Naruto's age should need it in a place where he was supposed to feel happy and safe. What was even worse is that the boy forgave the humans so openly. It was like he had the heart of an angel. The little brat was a fucking saint for Kami's sake.

"Minato asked that I not keep it a secret. I couldn't just tell the villagers, also, that the Kyuubi was sealed into something inanimate. It's too strong for that and word of that fact would be somehow leaked and make them worry," Sarutobi answered, voice tired and stressed. He had grown tired swiftly of these sights. But there was nothing he could do other than give the boy an apartment and a small amount of petty money that he could spare. He wished that he had never gone through with Minato's request, as the young father probably honestly believed that the villagers would accept Naruto. Sarutobi thought they would have as well. How horribly wrong he was.

By the middle of the sixth year, Kro had noticed a change within himself that disturbed him. He had begun to honestly worry for Naruto during his weekly beatings. He felt the urge to protect the demon container, to kill those that harmed him. He wasn't sure if it was what he liked to call 'overseer's syndrome' or if it was an honest urge. Overseer's syndrome was a condition where one suddenly started to feel bad for, or love or even hate, someone they've been watching over in secret for an extended amount of time. It flips your emotions you feel for the target; he started out feeling indifferent about the boy's well being, but six years later he found himself worrying for him heavily. He did his utmost best in trying to hide the effects of this 'illness' but it was incredibly difficult to do. He was certain that the Hokage noticed the change though he didn't know if he approved or not. He was certain that he didn't care if the Hokage approved or not.

It was October tenth, Naruto's sixth birthday that finally he couldn't take it any longer. Overseer's syndrome was a persistent bitch to deal with and Kro wasn't happy about the change. But it's not like he could manage to change it by command. While he wasn't human, even he was due to change here and there due to his environment. Just as he started to do when the Light took him in. So he accepted the change, as luckily it only affected how he felt about Naruto. Everyone else he still would gladly kill in cold blood if he wanted to. It was just before midnight, but it was already the fourth time Naruto had been attacked by an enraged crowd. They were always at their worst during this time of year, the anniversary of the death of their loved ones AKA Naruto's birthday. They always got extra violent and rather loud. Most of them did it while they were drunk and normally that wouldn't be so bad if they were all civilians. However, a number of them were also drunken Shinobi that held back all year for this very day. Sober, they were three times as dangerous as a drunken civilian. Drunk, they were at least six times more dangerous. Each year it got worse, as though they knew that Naruto's pain threshold grew stronger and stronger with each harsh beating they gave him. Even so he forgave them, Naruto did. It made Kro sick to see such a child, so bright and happy, beaten into a puddle of tears and blood for hours on end until the clock struck midnight and signaled the next day. Not that midnight mattered, but some of them stopped when October eleventh rolled by. Stopped for the night that was. It made Kro even more disturbed that he felt sick upon seeing the little monster get beaten. It was probably that kinship- the very one that urged him to start watching over him in the first place- that began overseer's syndrome. It annoyed him to no end.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted a person drawing a kunai from the back of the mob that set to beating the boy up in an alleyway far away from the Hokage tower. On the other side of the village actually. "You're not going to send any Anbu to help him?" Kro demanded. Last year exactly it was, 'there should be someone helping him'.

Sarutobi nodded, "I sent Kakashi and Itachi to go help him," he admitted to the vampire. He had noticed the change in the monster but dared not to mention anything for fear that it was either a farce or it would drive him to go back to the way he was. He had figured out that the deal would not move on to the next Hokage should he up and die for some reason whether it be before or after he picked another successor. If the beast had at the very least one tie to the village, he felt he would stay. If Kro wanted to make that tie- unknowingly- Naruto, then so be it. It would at the very least assure Naruto some incredibly powerful protection.

Kro scoffed, "The kid's all the way across the village. Even for them it'll be minutes before they make it there," he tells the old man, "Let me go".

"No. You are not permitted to leave my side with the chakra cuffs off. That was part of the deal".

"Then get someone faster to get there," Kakashi and Itachi both were incredibly fast, but with that much anger in one place, a lot of damage could be done in the time it took them to get there. The boy could be killed. Not that Kurama would allow it, but if the seal were to loosen, then that'd make the villagers even angrier and then there'd be harder beatings. A few dead bodies before things calmed down but Kro wasn't going to complain about that part.

"Itachi and Kakashi are two of the fastest Anbu we ha-"

"I'm going," Kro grunted, turning and opening the nearest window.

"If you do that, you'll break the deal!" Sarutobi snapped, angered. The vampire would go for just Naruto? That was wonderful, but to break a deal just because he suddenly started to feel emotions wasn't a reason to trust him any more. "What then?"

"If you try to kill me, I'll kill Naruto and release the Kyuubi. Not even I can stop him," he uttered. "Because that's certainly what you were thinking about doing after claiming that I broke our deal. Which I will do if you don't let me go. Or, you can allow me to go, trust that I won't eat anyone and come back. Your villagers will live, you'll live, Naruto will live, and I'll still have later entertainment. Everyone will win. Pick your poison old man".

Sarutobi stared hard at the near immortal creature, uncertain which to choose. Or rather, reluctant to choose the obvious answer. He only gave him one choice really after all. "Fine," he'd make it a mission to fully assure that no one would die tonight, "Your mission is to save Naruto from the mob. Stipulations are you are not to harm any of the villagers. You are not to remove Naruto-kun from that spot either unless he is mortally injured. Understood?"

"Yea yea," Kro understood what he did there, manipulating the deal as need be. Smart move. He launched his body through the window and hit a roof running. The speed he traveled at was nothing short of tunnel vision enducingly fast, not that he had issues seeing. He knew exactly where the little blood bank had gone and hidden this time around and headed straight in that direction. He didn't get why he couldn't move Naruto though. Whatever.

Naruto curled himself into a ball, hands over his head to protect it despite the pain in his fingers from getting hit by bats and bars over and over. Feet crashed into his back, hands punched at his curled up legs. He whimpered out his pain, but did not try to reason with the drunken people. He had stopped trying to beg two years ago. He had swiftly learned that crying and begging openly only egged them on for some reason. He didn't understand why people hated him so much, it wasn't like he did anything wrong. His pranks were harmless and he was always as polite as he could muster. He even said please and thank you when he really really needed something. And on his birthday it was always the worst, as though they had been waiting for that night to just lay waste into him with all they had. He did not hold a grudge against them, despite the fact that he was completely innocent and they had still decided to abuse him verbally, emotionally and physically. He didn't blame them even though he knew it wasn't his fault. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder why they chose to beat him all the time. Why they hated him so much. And why it was worse than ever before that night.

However, the pain suddenly stopped as someone's shadow covered his bloody and broken frame from the full moon. The man was tall and unfamiliar, dressed in a sleeveless haori and pants tucked into sandals, he looked pretty bad ass. However, Naruto noticed that something was wrong as the man's long arms stretched out to protect him. That was part of what was wrong. Someone was _protecting him_. The apparent pariah of the village. The second part was that the man was bleeding, stabbed by a kunai in the gut, the other through the shoulder by what looked to be a wakazashi. Of course, like last year there were Shinobi prepared to stab him. However, this man took the damage. He didn't dare ask the man what he was doing for fear that he would realize himself and change his mind.

But Kro just focused on quelling his immediate rage upon getting stabbed not once but twice. He smelled Kakashi and Itachi above him on a roof, watching him carefully. If it was just left up to them, protecting the boy, he would have been stabbed already. Kro himself barely made it. "That wasn't very nice," his low voice chimed into the darkness of the mob, "Stabbing a stranger for no reason".

"Get out of the way!" One woman cried shrilly, "We're here to kill the demon once and for all!"

"Oh? Then you were hurting the wrong blonde," the man intoned as Naruto noticed that indeed he also had yellow hair as the light of the moon told him. "The demon's right here!" He seemed to have grinned or done something to frighten the screaming crowd as they quivered for a moment. In reality, he had brought forth his fangs and grinned, mind recalling hunger- as opposed to the rage he quelled, which would have worked just as well- which instantly turned his eyes the color of blood.

"Monster!" A man cried upon seeing Kro's deranged grin and the long fangs that threatened them. "Kill them! Kill them both! The fox had called for his wolf friend! Kill both of them!"

"Yah!" the rest agreed.

But Kro couldn't help but roll his eyes. Seriously? How could a fox call upon a wolf for help? First off, it's not like foxes and wolves were best buddies. Secondly, Naruto obviously didn't know what he was so he couldn't call for demonic help anyways. Thirdly, he didn't look a _thing_ like a wolf damn it! Not like he'd get an answer.. "This is why I hate humans," he uttered with a low grunt before turning and curling his body over and around Naruto. "Sorry brat, but if I were to pick you up, someone would get mad at me. Looks like we're both stuck here".

"B-But mister," Naruto couldn't help but try, "You're hurt!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about you stupid flesh bag," Kro rolled his eyes as the moment he removed the blades from his person the wounds closed up without a single trace of scar. "Just shut up and let me take the pain, got it? Take a nap or something". He did not allow Naruto to speak further as the mob jumped at the chance to hurt him. More of them had knives and other truly harmful weapons which was expected of them but still pretty damn annoying. He did not so much as grunt with the strikes let alone shift. There was seriously no pain. Idiots suck at hurting grown men apparently. He knew that Kakashi and Itachi were probably bewildered that he was not only there but also not killing anyone. They watched his back and sides that opened up by various weapons before finally driving the mob away. As the two did that, Kro pulled himself from around Naruto and knelt, ignoring that his own blood covered his person and his ripped up clothing. "You okay kid?" He questioned as he looked at the battered child. He was bruised and there were welts where he didn't have clothing and surely there were more under the clothing but not a spot of blood was on him. Or rather, his own blood as Kro couldn't control where his fell.

Naruto stared at the golden eyed man in the light of the full moon. Naruto was right in thinking that the guy looked cool dressed in just a haori, pants and sandals. His hair was blond like Naruto's own, though not nearly as bright. It was kind of long, the back going all the way to the base of his neck while the rest of it was slicked back. Only four bangs dangled over his forehead. His skin looked pretty fair but he definitely wasn't as pale as paper. It was obvious that the man was strong because even tough he was soaked in his own blood, he showed no signs of pain or discomfort. Upon hearing a gruffer repeat of the question earlier, Naruto swiftly nodded his head up and down, "Y-Yes!"

"Hmph. Good I guess," the large man uttered. He did not look to either of his sides where Itachi and Kakashi arrived wearing their weasel and dog masks respectively.

With Itachi being of so little words, Kakashi took it upon himself to demand, "Kyuketsuki, what are you doing here? You're not to leave the Hokage's side". The order of never uttering Kro's name in public was an old one. However Kakashi never felt the urge to call the man by his name as that was reserved for allies and friends. The vampire was neither. It set him on edge the at the monster was not at the village leader's side at this point in time. Should he decide to attack, he did not know how well he and Itachi would be able to hold him off despite being two A-ranked Shinobi themselves.

Kro did not look at the silver haired man to address him but still gave an answer, "It was either let me beat your sorry asses here and save the whelp or let you guys take your time and watch the whelp get nearly killed. And you guys both know what it would mean if that would have happened". Kyuubi's power either being released or leaked out of the boy. He rolled his shoulders, feeling Itachi's eyes roam where there were splotches of blood that made his black haori even darker. The number of times he was stabbed would have surely angered the chakra demon. "I'm going back now, don't you worry your little head".

"W-Wait!" Naruto frantically chimed as Kro made to jump onto a near by roof, "You're leaving?" He didn't want his hero to leave! That was a thought that scarred the innocent boy immensely. Who would protect him the next time a mob came along? Who would stand up for him when people didn't allow him to get things like normal food and clothing? Who would chase the bullies away when they threw rocks at him and called him mean names? Who? No one had done that until tonight, and he wasn't willing to let his hero just up and leave him! "Please don't go!"

Kro looked into those fearful blue eyes. They were not fearful of him, there's apparently a first time for everything, but rather they were fearful of what might happen next time the villagers decide to beat him up. "Grow a pair and learn how to fight back, idiot," he grunted before taking off, not caring for the fact that he may have hurt the boy's feelings. Tired of wearing something with holes in it, he tore it from his torso. He had many more in this cell/apartment so it wasn't like he was missing anything even as it fluttered to the ground useless. He arrived back in the Hokage's office only a moment later, entering through the window that he had left open upon his initial departure. "You dumb fuck, old man," he uttered to the Hokage as he turned to greet him with wary and slightly hostile eyes. "Get that kid a guardian or our deal is off".

Sarutobi couldn't believe he heard the man's words right. What had the vampire in such a foul mood? Well, he was always in a foul mood it seemed but right then he actually looked upset about something. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Get the meat sack some protection or I'm out of here and taking him with me," Kro growled, sitting his ass down right on top of the paperwork the village leader had been working on through out the night. He didn't care if it wrinkled the pages. He could really care less. "I've watched the young monster get beaten and harmed for a long time now and honestly it's boring," or that's what he told himself. He wouldn't ever admit to anyone that he actually felt that the boy didn't deserve the harm sent his way. Damn overseer's syndrome. It made him think that Naruto was not a monster in the making. After all, no monster could be as forgiving as the boy was. Naruto was human, pure and simple, with the heart of a saint. It was the first time he had seen something so bright and warm in a world of darkness since his first meeting with the Light. He blamed overseer's syndrome completely, but he didn't want that light in the boy to be snuffed out. On top of that, it was boring to watch the kid grow up stupid and weak. At this rate, he would enter the Academy and be the stupidest of them all. The weakest too probably. He wouldn't have his little entertainment be weak. He couldn't be entertaining if he was weak. "So either you appoint him a proper guardian or we're out of here".

Sarutobi stared at the massive blond haired man, utterly surprised. The vampire...Was talking about a random human boy's saftey? On top of that, he made him recall all the times he wondered why he chose to stick around and watch over Naruto. There were at least seven other Jinchuriki that he could watch grow up into either a horrible person or into a hero. But he chose Naruto. Why? Was it his parents and their power that drove him to the boy? Or was it something only the blood drinker could sense about young Uzumaki? He paused, thinking hard on what to do. This was a very difficult choice. Assigning Kakashi was a no-go, as he was tightly connected to Minato-kun being his only surviving student. If anyone saw a miniature Minato-kun hanging around with Kakashi all the time, that would be like screaming from Hokage Mountain just who the boy was. He didn't dare ask Itachi-kun to watch him, as he had his own family and baby brother to worry about. Itachi-kun, the Sandaime knew, hated barely seeing little Sasuke as it was. He couldn't just assign him to another boy Sasuke's age and deem it something more important than Itachi's love for his baby brother. That would be nothing short of cruel. Yamato-kun popped into his mind for a second. With his skills with Mukoton, it would help to repress the Kyuubi's chakra if it ever acted up. However, he was still a work in progress, being a former ROOT member and only having just gotten to know emotions. He was not meant to be a guardian. On top of that, surely Danzo was still watching the young man, meaning that he'd have ways to get to Naruto. That was the very last thing he wanted, for Danzo to get his hands onto the little boy. He knew the war hawk's ideas for the boy and didn't approve in the slightest. The further away from Danzo he was, the better. He would ask Jiraiya to take Naruto and step up as the god father, but he's certain his student was still trying to heal from the loss of someone that was like a son to he who never had any children. On top of that, Naruto would just be a liability for the sage, especially with his spy network at hand. Mikoto, Itachi's mother would be a good match, however Her husband wouldn't approve of adopting the Uzumaki boy and raising him. Nor would Naruto be happy in such a strict environment, family or no. No offense to either Mikoto or Fugaku, but neither of them were strong enough to protect or take down Naruto if something bad happened and the Kyuubi's seal cracked. Itachi was stronger than them after all and Sarutobi still couldn't ask for his assistance though he'd gladly give it.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was about to make a very sketchy choice. He was about to do something that he would either regret immediately or later in the future. He stared at the beast glowering down at him. "Then I'll appoint you as his guardian," Hiruzen stated firmly, watching as the man's eyes narrowed further.

"You're willingly making that risky a decision?"

"Yes...," he straightened in his seat and stared down Kro sternly, "There will still be stipulations of course. Such as you are not permitted to leave the village with him unless accompanied by someone appointed by me. You are forbidden to harm him in any way. You are forbidden to try and train him to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. You are forbidden to teach him how to kill however you may teach him self defense. You are forbidden to ever leave a radius of five hundred meters from him unless otherwise stated. This will continue even through your probation, understood? Do we have deal?"

Kro paused and thought on these restrictions over him. He did want to get closer to the kid, honestly, as it would allow him to watch more closely as he developed into a monster or a person all on his own. It would also allow him to make sure that the kid wouldn't get himself killed before anything truly interesting happened to him. Leaving the village wasn't an issue. There was free food, although stale, available to him as much as he needed. While he preferred to hunt, he was willing to live captive for the sake of entertainment. Not being able to teach the kid to kill was a bummer, but maybe he would learn to do it himself if he taught him good enough self defense. He wasn't interested in teaching the kid to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra anyways so that wasn't a problem. Not being able to be more than five hundred meters from him at all times was stupid though, it annoyed him. But he would probably get used to that. He figured the old man had a way to tell how far he would be from Naruto at all times so there was no point in trying to figure out a way behind that though he was certain he could. "We have an accord," he agreed, offering his hand to the old man who carefully shook it, metal clashing with flesh. "When's this whole guardianship start?"

"Tomorrow. Right now," Hiruzen stood as Itachi and Kakashi appeared into the room and cuffed the vampire efficiently, shackles around his wrists, neck and ankles, "We are going to bed. Report here first and then you can go to Naruto-kun".

Kro raised a brow before simply turning and letting the two Anbu Captains lead him out of the Hokage's office and back to his apartment slash cell. "So," he casually struck up a conversation as they walked in the dead of night, not a person in sight. There was never anyone around when they took him 'home'. "What do you guys think of this whole thing? Approve of me getting to raise the little brat instead of you, Scarecrow?"

Kakashi and Itachi of course heard everything their leader had said. The man was dancing with the devil and all four of them knew it. But for whatever reason he didn't stop dancing and instead upped the tempo. It was dangerous, especially now that Naruto was fully involved. This night six years ago Kakashi swore to Minato-sensei that he would never allow any harm to come to Naruto. The fact that a creature that had been on the loose slaughtering as he pleased up until six years ago was now appointed to raise his Sensei's son set him more than on edge. He hotly wanted to protest the Hokage's choice, but with the deal already made, it was highly unlikely that he would agree to take the agreement away. Highly doubted it indeed. "If the Hokage thinks that you are capable of raising Naruto without also planning to try and kill us all, then I will trust his judgment," not that he would ever agree with it. The young man however yanked on the blood suckers chain leash that was attached to the shackle around his throat, "But if you so much as harm one hair on Naruto's head...I'll _end_ you," he assured as they came to the man's apartment, Itachi unlocking the door and letting the other two lead the way in.

"Oh, scary," Kro cooed

"You bet your sorry ass I'm scary," Kakashi's dog mask shoved itself into Kro's face, glare clear in the teen's black and red eyes.

Itachi however placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder, attempting to calm him down. Itachi honestly didn't approve of the set up either, but he was more accepting of it than Kakashi was. He understood that change came to every living thing, whether it be good or bad. If Hokage-sama felt that the vampire had changed enough to actually watch over Naruto-kun, then so be it. On top of that, earlier he hadn't done anything but act as Naruto's fleshy shield. And when Kro left, Naruto was genuinely upset that his hero didn't stay to walk him home or anything like that. Certainly he would be ecstatic to find out that his hero had the official duty of being his personal hero. "Come Inu-san, we have to get going," he told the silver haired young man. He tugged when Kakashi didn't budge, and does so again when the result was the same. A third tug tore Kakashi and Kro from their staring- or in Kakashi's case, glaring- contest. As he closed the door, he heard Kro chuckling about something he found funny. What it was, neither Anbu Taicho knew. After locking the door and sealing it with a jutsu made to detain Kro, the two went their separate ways headed home for the night.


	5. A Different Kinda Light

Chapter Five: A Sick, Twisted LIght

Kro woke up feeling hungry, though it wasn't time for the first feeding of the month yet. He still had another day to go. So he ignored the dryness in his throat and the emptiness of his stomach. Instead he opted for taking a shower and dressing in his usual attire after checking. Good. He's not so hungry that his eyes had turned; sometimes it's hard to tell. Downing a glass of water, he sat in his living room in wait to be picked up so that he could say good morning to the God of Shinobi. His transport came swiftly. Itachi all alone. Kakashi was probably sent on a mission so he wouldn't mess with Kro getting to know Naruto. "Morning Weasel," he greeted amiably, smiling down at the short, long haired male. He smirked to himself as he stared at the still developing frame. A few more years and the kid would turn into quite the looker. Broad shoulders and slim waist is what most women loved. Now if only the young Anbu would show his face to him at least once.

"Good morning Kro-san," Itachi offered and began to cuff the vampire before heading out of the apartment and to the Hokage tower. Luckily the apartment wasn't far away, so it didn't take them long to get there nor was anyone around of course. After knocking and getting permission to enter the office, he freed Kro from his bindings and left with a bow, having been ordered to let the two speak privately.

Kro strutted his way forward and fearlessly looked into the crystal ball the old man used to people watch from afar like some creepy stalker, "So, where's the brat?"

Hiruzen glanced at Kro and sighed. He and Kakashi had a long talk before the silver haired teen was sent on a mission to cool his head off. He understood the boy's worry, but he also felt that Kro's new duty would be good for him. With a shift of his concentration, the ball focused on a little blond boy curled into a ball, roughed up and trying to protect himself from stones getting thrown at him, "It appears you'll first have to play hero again," he told the vampire. "Do you know where this park is?"

"No," Kro denied. He wasn't ever allowed many places. The only real reason he had managed to find Naruto last night was because it was right by the gate of the village.

"It's just south of here, five minutes actually. Hard to miss as well".

"Then I'm going," he opened a window and prepared to leap from there. He could hear the old man opening his man to warn him, "Don't hurt the humans, I know you old fart. Shut the hell up and do what you're supposed to do. And I'll do what I'm supposed to do". He took off, leaving the old man behind him. It felt nice to travel through the day time air without anyone on your tail or shackling you. The sun felt warm, the sky was a brilliant blue, most things were calm. He headed south as directed, silently leaping from roof top to roof top until he actually did come upon the very park that Naruto was at. He paused to assess the situation. Four older children probably ranging from eight to ten years old, all boys and all rather snotty looking. The little ass holes didn't know just who they were fucking with. In the small distance from them, he can see four different mothers, each holding some resemblance to each of the boys. They did nothing to stop their children from attacking the little blond boy whose clothing was ripped and torn from the night before, and whose face sported a line of blood running down it starting at his forehead. Probably from a rock.

"Please stop!" Naruto whimpered as the children continued to throw things at him or kick him. He didn't understand! Why was it that even the children his age hated him? He didn't do anything wrong! He just asked if he could play ninja with them when they started screaming 'enemy attack!' and ambushing him! Being younger and weaker than they, there was little he could do to protect himself other than run. However, one of the older ones managed to trip him up and send him sprawling into the wood chips that covered the play ground's area. He curled tighter into a ball. Maybe they were just playing rough? He wasn't entirely sure, but that probably wasn't it. On the off chance it was, though, he couldn't just throw a fit and cry about the pain! He had dealt with much worse in the past, he knew it! Even so, it hurt to be hated for absolutely no reason, so the kicks and punches they dealt to him felt harder than they really were. He didn't know when they would stop, hopefully soon.

Kro, tired of seeing such a pathetic sight sighed and got down from the building he was standing on. He walked through the throng of people that passed by the terror without a care in the world, tugging their curious children along or simply continuing to talk to their friends about what they did the night before. "Oi," he ground out lowly as he stood on Naruto's open side, getting the children's attention right way.

"Yea? What do you want mister?" One of them demanded as he and the others paused in their actions. He looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps from behind, seeing his mom and her friends coming closer. Their cheeks were pink for some weird reason. His attention went back to the giant.

Kro tilted his head, "What are you doing?"

Naruto couldn't remember properly, but he felt he knew that voice even if only a little. But he dare not lift his head to see if he was right. If he did that, someone might hit him so he'd stay down. "We're beating up the monster! Mom said it was okay, right mom?"

The woman whom pulled him close to her legs smiled to the beautiful man in front of her. Her friend had caught sight of him approaching the kids and mentioned something about his extraordinary beauty. Was he a visitor? Maybe she and her friends could take him out for some tea? She smiled, lighting up her lovely face despite being in her early thirties, "That's right Takeo. Monsters deserve to be put in their places. Can we help you, though, sir?"

Kro rolled his eyes at the woman's attempt to flirt. It wasn't very good. "Yea," he grunted and pulled Naruto his feet but did not bother to brush him off or anything of the sort. He however did pull the child to his own legs and roughly placed his metal hand on the boy's head. "Don't fuck with this kid. Got it? That goes for both you and your little freaky brats".

Another woman, the mother of a nine year old, gasped as though insulted, "I have no idea what you're talking about sir!"

"Yes you do. Don't play fucking stupid with me you pathetic waste of space. You were just standing there watching your kids beat up this orphan. Tch. If you're out to kill someone, just kill them. Stupid bitch," he grabbed Naruto's hand and turned as he did so. "Come boy," he demanded, tugging the stunned child along limply. However before he turned around a corner he looked over his shoulder to glare deadly golden daggers at the four women, two which were too surprised by his mouth to say anything. "Oh, and if I find out that any of you were trying to hurt him, you'll wish you were dead". He continued to walk with the boy for quite a while, dragging him in an utterly random direction before turning and deciding that he should probably look him over. Easiest way to do that in privacy was...On a roof. So he scooped up the child and picked a roof before roughly putting him down. "You okay brat?"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He had to have been dreaming because there way no way what was happening was actually happening. Not in a million years. Not in a ba-gillion years! Standing in front of him was the very man that had protected him the night before. He looked perfectly fine too. Seeing him in full light showed him just how cool this guy looked with those cold golden eyes and his tall frame towering over even probably the biggest of bad guys. He blinked when he realized that he was asked a question. "Yea I'm okay," he offered a bright, happy grin to prove it. He was okay now that he had his hero in front of him. "Thanks again mister!"

"Don't call me mister," Kro growled out, causing the boy to flinch. His heart oddly twanged upon seeing that reaction. What? Did he actually care if he was afraid of him or not? Sure he cared if he was hurt or not, but that was different from caring if he feared him. He mentally scoffed. This was stupid. Beyond stupid even. "Call me Kro, idiot," he told him with a low voice.

"Kro?" Naruto repeated, testing the name on his tongue, "Kro what?"

"What do you mean 'Kro what'? Just Kro".

"But...Don't you have a family name? Is that your family name? Like I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he beamed and thumbed his chest proudly. "But you only gave me one name!"

"I don't have another one," he scoffed, "I don't have a family name".

"What? No family name? Are you an orphan too Kro-nii?"

The vampire blinked and then glared, "Just Kro. That's all I fucking am dipshit! Not Kro with a last name, not Kro with an honorific of any kind. Just Kro, got it?"

But little Naruto pouted, "I'm gonna call you Kro-nii no matter what, Kro-nii! You can't keep me from calling you that...Kro-nii!"

He in turn gaped. This little boy...Was so fucking annoying! That was probably why he got beat up all the god damn time! Son of a bitch! Ugh. He sat onto his ass, with Naruto swiftly copying him. Oh great, the kid's got a hero-complex. Wonderful. This idea was the dumbest he's ever had. And he has had some pretty bad ones in the past. He sighed, "If I give you a surname would you stop calling me 'Kro-nii'?"

Naruto beamed after a moment's thought, "Well...I guess I could. But I was really hoping I could just keep calling you that, you know? I mean, cause you saved me like I've seen older brothers save their little brothers. I know we don't know each other well but...," he paused and then seemed down cast, "But then again maybe you wouldn't want to be brothers with a demon like me".

Kro sighed. Damn brat. He ran a hand through his hair, bangs falling back into place once he removed that hand. "Fine kid," and then he leaned back onto his hands, "Fine whatever I'll be your brother".

"Really?!" Naruto beamed, smile spread across his face.

"Yea yea," Kro ground out, "If anyone asks, tell 'em...Shishaue Kro is your big bro and he'll kill 'em if they mess with you. Got it?" This was stupid.

Naruto however couldn't be more over the moon with the new information, "Shishaue Kro...Got it! Kro-nii," he asked seconds later, "Are you a Shinobi?"

Kro nodded, not seeing the reason to hide the truth from him. While he was still on probation and thus didn't have a hitai-ate, he was still considered a Shinobi of the village since he got missions and the like, "Yea. I'm special though so I'll be around to kick people's asses for you if you get into trouble". He couldn't believe that already he was being so ungodly kind to the brat. It hadn't even been an hour and he already felt the effects of overseer's syndrome become stronger. He sighed. If it were anyone else asking about himself, he'd be spewing curse words here and there and being much rougher. But Naruto seemed to have some sort of calming effect on him. Weird.

"How strong are you Kro-nii?" Naruto excitedly questioned, leaning forward in his seated position with bright curious eyes.

"Strong enough to take on the Hokage and win," he didn't lie.

"Woah! Really!"

"Really really," was the sarcastic answer.

"But...I thought anyone could beat up Jiji and that he was just Hokage because the Yondaime died. There's no way he's so old and still really strong, Kro-nii, right?"

The golden eyed man stared at the innocent but honest thinking little six year old blankly. Did the child seriously just openly diss the Sandaime Hokage? God of Shinobi? Sensei of the Legendary Sanin? As he continued to stare at the boy who looked ready to leap out of his spot and insist he prove his strength, Kro couldn't help but be amused. Highly amused and for the first time it wasn't about someone begging for him to spare their life. Instead it was a boy that wanted proof that he wasn't lying about being as strong as he was. The chuckle he released was low and dark, as his laughter had always been. Never light and welcoming, but rather heavy and intimidating. But Naruto didn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, he didn't seem to understand that his laughter was not kind. He just seemed happy that someone was laughing at him and not screaming at him or something over all negative. "No, he's far passed his prime. A caterpillar could kill him in a heart beat".

Naruto laughed, "Then it'll be really easy for me to beat him right?" The boy suddenly leaped to his feet, bright and happy, "I know! Kro-nii you can take me to him! You can even watch me beat him up for the seat of Hokage!" He turned and made to sprint for the edge of the building, planning on climbing down on his own. However, a hand easily caught the back of his shirt, halting his momentum completely. "Kro-nii, let go! You said I could beat him up and stuff!"

"I said a caterpillar could kill him. You are not a caterpillar, nor are you even as strong as one," Kro denied. "You'll never beat the Sandaime at the level you're at".

"What?! No way I could totally take him! Dattebyo!" Naruto insisted, squirming forward as he attempted to get free.

Kro however pulled back easily, causing the boy to fall onto his ass with a hard thump, "No you couldn't you worthless meat sack. Now stop trying and calm the hell down".

Naruto glared at the large man, but did as told not wanting to anger him. "Fine. But you have to get me ramen for lunch if you want me to actually drop it for now!" He pointed defiantly at his new role model commandingly with a face that certainly said he wouldn't drop it otherwise.

Kro sighed, "I'll treat you something better than your stupid noodles". He then stood and scooped the boy up under his arm and promptly walked off of the roof of the building.

"H-Hey! Let me go! At least pick me up the right way Kro-nii!" Naruto complained, disproving of the way he was picked up and held even if it was only for a second or two. The sudden jolt of the landing was hard on his young gut. He groans as he's dropped onto his stomach, none too gently hitting the ground. "Ow!"

"Get up," Kro grunted as he eyed the young Jinchuriki, "Do you want proper food or not?" He began to walk once Naruto was standing up on his own two feet.

"Ramen is what I want," the boy grumbled back as he glowered at his role model. But he followed the man closely anyways, not wanting to be left behind for one. And he instantly realized that no one dared to so much as glower Naruto's way without getting cut down by Kro-nii's own death glare a second later. His heart fluttered in his chest happily. The guy was rough and rude Naruto could tell that much just by talking to him. But he certainly wasn't a bad person. Not towards Naruto at least. Honestly, he could care less if the only person that's actively on his side was rude to everyone else. It was an incredibly nice change that he welcomed with open arms. After walking for a good twenty minutes, Kro-nii led Naruto to a place he hadn't ever dared to step foot into before. Not only for its expensive food that would surely triple in price if he tried to get it, but the chef and owner of this place was an active member of the mob that did most of the beating on him. He was very open about his hate, even though like with everyone else Naruto couldn't fathom what he could have done to piss the guy off. Naruto stopped at the threshold of the building, eyes down cast and face somber. He could just wait for Kro-nii to be finished with his meal. Then he could ask him if they could get ramen for Naruto himself.

Kro turned and stopped just a second after Naruto didn't move a single step forward. Curious, he raised a single brow and waited for the boy to speak. He stood there for a total of one minute, the longest he's ever been patient with anyone, in silence. And then, "What are you waiting for? You're hungry aren't you? Get your ass in here," he demanded. Naruto however didn't dare speak and instead opted for shaking his head slowly. Kro saw the boy's fingers tremble, and he could easily hear the faster beating of his heart. Heavy beating at that, like a nervousness or fear. His breathing matched this sort of heart beat perfectly. "Brat," he urged again, reaching forward to grab the boy's shoulder and pull him in. However he was deliberately slow, missing the clothing on purpose.

"I-I can't," Naruto denied after dodging the tall man's grab. "...The owner doesn't like me. I can't afford his food either". Though he'd really _really_ love to go inside since the food that's cooking smells _amazing_.

Kro paused before sighing and actually grabbing the boy by the shoulder, forcefully making him step into the building and to the nearest open spot for two. That is whilst bypassing the hostess and grabbing two menus; it was an actual restaurant after all. He sat the boy down before turning the other chair around and sitting on it backwards. "Order whatever you want".

"But-"

"I'm not repeating myself you useless meat sack," Kro demanded with a grunt as he lazily skimmed over what the place had to offer. It took little to no time for someone to arrive at their table side, though it wasn't hard to tell just what the person's status was. "Oh, hey," he casually addressed the skinny man standing there in a way that Kro supposed the guy thought was threatening. "Brat, you go ahead and order first. I'm still thinking".

"Sorry sir," the toothpick stated with a growl, brown eyes narrow and venomous, "We don't allow pets in here. I request that you either tie it up outside or leave".

"This yakitori looks good. Oh but the tonkatsu does too. Hmm...". Not that he'd actually eating anything.

"Sir, did you hear me? If you make your pet leave then I'll gladly allow someone to serve you. However, if you insist on having him here I suggest you _leave_ " The food establishment's owner commanded louder this time, hands balled into fists.

"Or maybe I should just have a nabe dish? Kid, what do you think? You in the mood to share a nabe dish?" Naruto didn't dare open his mouth, too busy fearfully watching the tall man at their table side whom was basically radiating death. Not even when Kro looked at him questioningly as though not even feeling the killer intent. "Hmm?" Kro rose a brow and tilted his head, "You know, you don't have to wait on us the whole time. We haven't decided yet".

The owner of the establishment's eyes widened with absolute fury, "Get...GET OUT! I DON'T ALLOW MONSTERS IN MY ESTABLISHMENT NOR DO I ALLOW ASSHOLES! GET OUT BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE HOKAGE! OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, ripping the menu from Kro's hands and, after hitting him a few times with it, throwing it at him for good measure. After that, he banged his fists on the table for further good measure, face beet red with blood swelling hotly at the skin's surface. "LEAVE! AT ONCE!"

But all Kro did, and Naruto had to give him credit for not getting pissed, was stare at him. With dead fish eyes, Kro stared at the human as though he were a child having a hissy fit in order to get what he wanted. To Kro, that's exactly what he was doing. Screaming and hitting and flailing just because Kro didn't listen to a word he had to say. Because being the big bad owner of the place, apparently that meant that everyone had to listen to him. Kro had never seen it that way. He slowly stood to his feet, standing over the other man by about five inches, golden eyes highly annoyed. "Are you done?" The man obviously was, "Good. Because we'll take a nabe dish. Sukiyaki to be specific. Naruto here has to start eating properly if he wants to actually grow to a proper height after all". Upon seeing the nameless owner's defiant gaze, the anger flipped on faster than a light switch. Killer intent slammed into all save Naruto whom could sense it but amazingly did not feel its effects. "You're not going to make a growing boy starve... _Are you_?" He pressured.

But the owner was stubborn in his defiance. And apparently 'rightfully' so. His wife and two beautiful twin daughters were taken away on the night the Kyuubi attacked. How could he not hate its reincarnation just as much as he despised the real thing? "Fuck you. I'm alerting the police," he announced before turning and making to strut away. However, he stopped and stared at burning golden eyes that demanded his death. Even he stopped in his tracks, terrified by what he saw.

A person with a dark past looking to repent would have told Naruto to look away. Would have told Naruto to close his eyes and cover his ears so he wouldn't see or hear anything. However Kro wasn't looking to repent. He was just looking to feed the boy first and foremost, and act as guardian. Guardians made sure their charges got fed didn't they? Kro felt that they did. The second the man made to turn away from him, Kro sped around him with thoughtless ease and pinned the man down with a gaze that demanded either respect or blood. Whichever came first. "The boy is going to eat a nice calm meal. Got it?" He stepped forward, the owner stepped back, "He'll be permitted to eat here for a quarter of the price most people pay. Got it? You won't patronize him at all. _Got it_?" With each step the owner went back, Kro advanced equally. By the time the owner was backed into the table, he was also bent backwards over it with Kro hovering over him menacingly.

"Y-Yes! I understand!"

"You promise?"

"P-P-Promise!"

"Deal?"

"It's a deal!" The owner cried, ready to soil his pants thoroughly.

Kro backed off with a cruel smile, "Good," and made to go back and sit in his seat as he had been. As the owner made to go away with the announcement that he would serve them himself as an apology, Kro spoke again, "Oh, two more things. One, if you try to poison either of us- and I _will know instantly_ if you do- I'll kill you. If you go back on your word- which I'll also know if you do- I'll kill you. Either way no one will find your body. It's one of the perks of being a Shinobi you know? Being able to hide a dead body so people can't find it". His additional threat sent the man packing. With that said and done, Kro opted for staring off into the distance out the window, chin resting on forearms draped over the back of the chair.

Naruto however could only remain silent for so much longer. Especially after seeing something like that. Even more so when it was in defense of himself. His eyes grew wide and sparkly, the biggest smile he'd ever worn in his life spreading across his face and threatening to split in two. And then..., "That...Was so COOL! Kro-nii you really showed that guy who's boss! When you were done with him he was ready to crap his pants! Oh man I wish I got that on video!" He had never seen something so amazing without the use of jutsu or Shinobi skills in his entire, short, life. He flailed his arms as he swiftly recalled what he had seen, attempting but failing to mimic Kro's deep voice when he quoted him. He made the restaurant owner's voice sound higher than it originally was as well for whatever reason. "By the way," he finished off, "What's a nabe dish?"

Kro ignored the happy boy the whole time he was reenacting the apparently 'amazing' scene he had seen. The vampire on the other hand was thinking on something much more important: Why the _hell_ was he so defensive of Naruto? He couldn't chalk it up to overseer's syndrome any more. There's no way in hell something like that could make him feel the way he does so swiftly when it took forever for it to root itself into him in the first place. It didn't make any sense. None at all. Kro was a man who enjoyed blood- very much so- killing and causing all sorts of misery be it by the old asshole's command or on a whim of his own. He was someone who didn't care about what happened to the humans around him. They were all live stock to him, waiting to either be changed into his kind or eaten. Or both for all he cared. It annoyed him to no end. He had only actually met the brat last night. It hadn't even been a full twenty four hours since he met the meat sack and yet he was willing to kill for the sake of him. What kind of bullshit is _that_? Was it...Kinship? His eyes looked over to the blond as he continued to talk for a bit longer, getting to the part where the menu physically came into play and therefore he was nearly to the end. Kro would have to put his thoughts on hold once the boy finished, he knew, and that wasn't something he wanted to do without answering this nagging question.

Seriously, was it kinship? Where did that come from? They weren't _that_ similar...Were they? They had both been born into the dark, Kro literally and Naruto figuratively. The light dotted this darkness here and there, again, Kro literally but Naruto figuratively had sparks of light shot at him by way of the Hokage- money, a home, both were given to the boy from the old bastard. If Kro continued to compare, he figured that they were at the beginning where Kro left the Darkness with the Light. Which would mean that for Naruto... _Kro was the Light?_ His brows furrowed, the corners of his lips pulling down. Preposterous! Kro was a murderer, and he loved it. And yet... _He_ saved Naruto from the mob last night that clearly aimed to kill him. _He_ _insisted_ that he do so even. And he did it again only an hour or so ago from those mothers and their bastard children. And _now_ he's so much as feeding Naruto and _...Protecting him_.

So, Kro concluded, wouldn't that _have_ to mean that Kro was Naruto's Light? That _he_ was the one to pull Naruto from the Darkness and shelter him anew? Kro glanced at the boy as he questioned him about what a nabe dish was. He oddly didn't find the urge to kill the boy due to his stupidity like he would with anyone else, just annoyed. Highly annoyed but not to the point of violence. Kro let out a long sigh, looking back out the window and towards the sky from where he could see it. Shit. _Shit...L_ ogic only _dictated_ that Kro was the boy's Light. It didn't bother him to think that way, oddly. Excited him a little even which was kind of startling. It wasn't something he could just shove into the corner of his mind since he had pieced everything together. Damn it...No...Waaaaiiiiit. _Maybe_ this could prove entertaining? Truly falling into the role of guardian for the boy would not only allow him to fill the urge to do just that for the boy, but it would also be highly amusing he was certain of it. Aaaannnndd...Who said he _had_ to be a pure light like it was for him? Look where _that_ bullshit got him. Oh, he loves being a murderer and everything, but he can get away with it because he's a badass mother fucker. A fuck mothering vampire, to be exact, who deserves to be called as such(If anyone gets the reference *high fives* good on ya). He can protect himself from the repercussions of his violence. Naruto on the other hand cannot. And besides, like hell he would actually attempt to be a pure light. Sounds like too much work for starters. So in the end, Kro eventually concluded...A twisted light he would be, one would drink in the shadows, turn them to a tainted gray and stain Naruto's soul with this color. That would certainly help to be entertaining, especially later in the years. He smirked to himself, delighted. Very well, he'd give in.

"A nabe dish?" He repeated as the boy stared at him, openly curious. "It's a hot pot dish, you know, a bunch of stuff cooked in one large pot. You got noodles and vegetables like negi or hakusai and mushrooms and either meat or seafood. They're normally eaten when it's cold but I don't give a shit. The one we're getting is called sukiyaki, it's pretty damn good". Or so he's heard.

Naruto nodded swiftly before pausing, "Wait, did you say...Negi?" a nod from the other male, "Man, I _hate_ negi!"

"You're gonna eat it and like it," Kro grunted out blandly.

"But Kro-nii!" The boy whined.

Kro sighed and rolled his golden eyes as he stared the boy down, "You wanna grow big and strong and shit like that, right?" Naruto nodded rapidly, "All vegetables help you do that. Just eat it and be happy. Got it you worthless meat sack?"

Naruto nodded again, though this time a bit reluctantly, "Yes Kro-nii...Wait...Why do you keep on calling me 'meat sack'?" He's heard the man say that at least three times now….I think".

Kro shrugged, "Everyone's a meat sack to me. I'll tell you why if you definitely eat the leek, got it?" Naruto now excitedly nodded, wanting to know the secret behind the phrase the Shinobi used so often. It didn't take long for the sukiyaki to get to them, the person all too willingly giving them the things necessary to eat the dish in the first place. "Now, eat," Kro demanded as he picked up his chopsticks and dipped the wooden utensils into the food in front of him. He took a bite, slurping the noodles almost soundlessly compared to Naruto's loud sucking sounds. The boy had no table manners at all. He sat back as the food hit his empty stomach, which then churned in protest. He held back a grimace and put the chopsticks down before standing. "I'll be back," he assured.

Naruto however wasn't so certain, "You promise Kro-nii?" He wasn't going to abandon him with the bill? Because Naruto was sure that the moment Kro-nii left, the glaring and bad treatment would return. He didn't want that. Not when he was really liking this whole 'someone's on my side at last' thing going on.

Kro merely nodded and left the table, careful to make his steps relaxed and normal. However, the instant he made it into the bathroom he rushed to the nearest sink and emptied his stomach of what little contents he took in. It was something he still hasn't gotten over, eating human food. Drinking was fine. He could drink all sorts of teas and water and even alcohol and juices. Food however was still an enemy and even one bite made his stomach turn over. He heaved three times before rinsing out his mouth, washing his hands and returning to Naruto as though nothing ever happened. He didn't touch the food since and Naruto was too busy enjoying the entire thing himself to really notice or even care. Once Naruto was done, Kro paid the tab and left with the boy just as suddenly as he arrived with him. He scoffed silently, displeased with the fact that the food made him hungrier for proper substance.

"Where are we going now, Kro-nii?" Naruto wondered, half fearful the man would now tell him to bugger off and go on his own way for the rest of Naruto's pathetically short life.

But the vampire had no intention to leave the boy behind. Instead he made sure that the kid kept up with him or was only a step behind him at the most at all times. He looked down to the curious boy and then looked back forward again, "To my place. It's only an apartment but soon I'll be getting a house". He'd have to talk the old man into it, but he was certain he could get his hands on one. "You'll be staying with me from now on. Got it brat?"

Naruto paused, stopping in his tracks with a dropped jaw. His body became covered in goosebumps, fingers trembling and legs feeling like lead as he stared at the tall man. He knew what that phrase meant. Or, he thought he knew. It was something he had dreamed of ever since he was little. "Do you mean you're going to-".

"Adopt you?" Kro finished the boy's question. He knew what it was gonna be the moment the boy started talking. "No," Naruto visibly deflated, light dimming in his eyes, "It means you're gonna be my room mate is all". He turned and continued walking, listening for the boy's steps. They followed slowly. His mouth had almost betrayed him. He did want to adopt the boy, as that would make him his literal guardian rather than just his figurative one. However, if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that the old geezer would not allow him to raise a child- _let alone Naruto_ \- while he was still on probation. Getting off probation and adopting him would be difficult as well.

Naruto wasn't happy. His hopes had been, if only partially, dashed by a few blunt words. He had been honestly hoping that the man before him would actually adopt him what with how he was treating him. It would have been even better since the guy's a Shinobi. Kro-nii could have taught him all sorts of cool ninja stuff. Wait! He perked up visibly. Kro-nii could _still_ teach him that stuff! And if they were gonna be roommates, it'd be just like having him as an actual older brother right? Right! So not everything's so bad! He sped up and swiftly came to the man's side, looking up at him with a rather bright face. Upon seeing the questioning gaze he asked, "So when are we gonna get home?" It felt incredibly good to say that to someone else. It was something he had always wanted to say and saying it made his heart flutter with absolute joy.

"We're already here," Kro stated as he unlocked a blue door that lead into a simple one room apartment. "This is my place for now. Like I said, I'm getting a house soon".

Naruto dashed in with wide and happy eyes, smile bright, "This is so cool!" He had never been in another apartment before. So despite the small change of scenery, it was exciting to him. With a living room and a kitchenette at the forefront left and right respectively, he could see a hallway that he discovered to have a full bathroom with a standup shower, a closet and a single bedroom. It was so simple it was almost sad, but Naruto loved every inch of it because not only was he allowed to explore it- as implied by Kro-nii's 'go ahead' nod- but also he would be living there from that day forward. Until Kro-nii got them a house. Naruto spent an entire hour exploring everything he could from where the plates were placed to how neat the bathroom was kept. Everything was so much better and cleaner and newer than what Naruto had. Finally, when the boy had settled down on the pale cream couch, Naruto looked to the man whom relaxed on a dark blue recliner. "So, Kro-nii, why do you call everyone 'meat sack'?"

Kro rose a brow as finally the boy brought up once more the question from lunch. He tilted his head and pondered. Would it be wrong to tell the boy just what his new 'brother' really was? Would it be wrong to tell him of his past? Would it be wrong to tell him the truth? Probably, in this case, it would be considered wrong by many including the old geezer and that Scarecrow. But Kro wasn't exactly a moral person. And while although he would not tell Naruto the very long story of his past, he would at least tell him the other parts. "I call everyone 'meat sack' because that's what everyone is to me and me alone," probably. "Brat, have you ever heard stories about creatures like men that turn into wolves under the light of the full moon? What about little beings that are the size of flies but glow like lightening bugs and often play pranks? Anything like that?"

Naruto thought long and hard about the question. Normal children were told stories at bedtime, but Naruto never had anyone tell him stories, not even in the orphanage. However, he did sometimes over hear other children getting told them. Or sometimes, he heard movies playing in houses about stuff like that. In the end, he nodded once, "Yea about the wolf-guy thing. But not about little bug people".

"What about people that look like people, but feed on human blood in order to survive? Red eyes, fangs and the like?"

"Hmm...Yea I think so. But why are you asking all of this, Kro-nii?" Naruto opened his eyes from what would come to be known as his signature fox thinking position. However, when he looked to the man, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. In front of him was a blond man alright, but his eyes were not the color of sunshine. They stared directly at Naruto, demanding the boy to be still as prey should. The boy felt he could not move, both fear and bewilderment capturing him in their clutches. The man stood even as Naruto wondered what happened to Kro-nii. He couldn't have just up and disappeared right? He noticed this being wearing the same haori and pants as his new brother and found his heart hammering harshly against his chest. Did it...Did it _get rid of_ Kro-nii? What was going on?! As the blond, red eyed, man got closer, he knelt and brought himself dangerously close to Naruto. The boy could smell not blood as he expected, but a rather nice smell. Cinnamon, forest and rain. He could not look away from those marbles of red that came inches away from his blues, then drifted away as lips ghosted right nest to his ear. Hands were on the couch behind either of Naruto's shoulders, trapping him effectively as the man's large body hovered over him.

"Because, meat sack," the voice sounded strangely of Kro-nii. Exactly like him actually, which was terrifying, "I _am_ one. They're called vampires. My name is Shishaue Kro, and I am a vampire myself". Kro pulled his person away from Naruto, pulling on every string of self control as he did so as he could hear Naruto's heart working ever so loudly- temptingly. He fell onto he balls of his feet and released this look, nails returning to normal short length, fangs no longer fluttering over his lower lip with each word spoken, and eyes returning to molten gold. "As humans are made of meat just like every other animal, and seeing that I eat humans...I call them 'meat sack'". Of course there were other things he called humans, but that didn't matter at the time. He watched as it took twenty minutes for Naruto to calm down again, his muscles relaxing and his breathing returning to normal. In that time, he had stood and returned to his recliner, giving the boy the room he needed. "Calmed down?" He asked when Naruto looked at him.

Naruto looked back to Kro, confused until he saw those eyes flash red for only a second. He shivered before suddenly smiling, "That's really cool Kro-nii! I would have thought it was a henge but I don't think anyone can pull something so real off!" The boy beamed, having easily accepted his role model's secret. And it was a secret that he'd be certain to keep until the day he died. If not longer. "So, are you allergic to garlic?" Kro shook his head. Naruto ruled out sunlight as he had been in it without dying all day. "Holy water?" Another shake. "Do you have a reflection?" Kro nodded with a roll of his eyes. Obviously these questions were stupid, but Naruto didn't care. "Can you eat people food?" Another shake. "What about silver?"

"It won't kill me unless I get a lot of injuries from it," Kro states, "Or it's put inside me somehow. Like if it were slipped into my food, I'd probably get very sick".

Naruto paused, looking for more questions, "...Why didn't you drink my blood?"

Kro paused and tilted his head. Well, it wasn't that he didn't want to. He certainly did even as he sat there on the recliner. He had wanted to drink the boy's blood from the moment he smelled it last night. To say the least, the young Jinchuriki's blood smelled _divine_. Like the best food ever cooked or something. Just utterly _mouth watering_. But would he tell the brat this?...Yes. "Because even though your blood smells to be the best I've ever encountered, I'm on probation".

"Probation?" Naruto tilted his head. Even he knew what probation was, "For how long? Why?"

"You're six now right?" A nod, "I've got four more years until I'm off probation," Kro informed. "I'm a mass murderer brat. I'm the type of person you shouldn't be associated with because I kill and I love it. I don't just kill for food, I do it for fun too. I made a deal with the old bastard to let me stay here. He said yes but I have to be on a ten year probation period before I can actually become a real citizen. Of course with my power, he couldn't let that go to waste so he made me an Anbu member. He sends me on the missions that would get most Anbu killed save for a handful that are always doing other missions as it were".

Naruto had a hard time following, but actually he did manage to understand what the man was saying. It was like he used such simple words and such a straight forward way of saying things that he soaked the information right up. It both excited him and pleased him. Addressing the murderer part, Naruto thought, "I don't think you're a bad person though. Even if you do murder for just fun, I think there's still some good in you, Kro-nii. I won't run from you. Ever".

Kro paused, utterly surprised at the relief he felt upon hearing Naruto's acceptance of him. It wasn't an absolute must, but apparently at the same time it was as well. "Feh," he chuckled once, "Good to know"


	6. Revenge Is Awesome

Chapter Six: Who Says He Lost His Touch?

Four years came to pass at a pace that to both blonds was faster than expected. In those four years, many things happened. First, Kro got his hands on a house for himself and Naruto to live within. It wasn't anything grand, though Kro's pocket sure could afford something of the sort, and it was on the edge of the village away from the civilians. Upon moving in, Kro placed multiple- simple- seals onto it to keep it hidden from low skilled Shinobi and civilians. The two settled in well with one another for a pair of estranged beings that had never really lived peacefully with another person. Naruto had always been the victim. Kro, in his time with that old man that made him the arm and leg, was always threatening. They were at opposite ends of the spectrum for that sort of thing. But even so, Kro's willingness to guard the boy and the boy's willingness not to push too hard made things easier for the both of them. Of course that didn't mean things didn't have its bumps here and there. For Naruto, when Kro went on missions, it was the worst for him. He was on his own and the civilians knew it as normally the two were always together. He was often targeted during those times, so he did his best to stay home where he was safe. That got harder to do when he started going to the Academy to be a Shinobi when he turned eight. For Kro, times of hunger were the worst for him. The first couple months he had managed to get by without being strained by the temptation of Naruto's ever calling blood. The vampire could hear it sing in the boy's veins, cooing at him and daring him to take a taste. For obvious reasons, Kro didn't give in. He was used to holding back the hunger rather than eating whenever he pleased by then, having gone six years already in doing so. It was the smell that got to him, however, when Naruto bled. And Naruto was a clumsy little idiot so Kro got hit by the scent many times over.

Eventually however it came to the point to where it was even a struggle for him to hold back his urge to drain the boy dry.

FLASHBACK

Kro groaned as he paced in front of their front door, hands clenching and unclenching into fists with his teeth gritted and his face contorted into a snarl. Today was the due date for his first feeding and the delivery was late. Ridiculously late even. It normally came by noon, however it was early evening at the time. It pissed Kro off. Holding back the hunger wasn't the issue. It was keeping himself from giving into temptation. Something he wasn't very well versed in. "Where the _fuck_ are they?" He growled lowly in his throat, the sound even to him sounded like that of an enraged animal. He was happy that Naruto was in the other room eating his third meal of the day, the lucky bastard. Kro wished he got at least one meal a day. That probably would make things easier. However, he only got a meal twice a month and that was all that Konoha was willing to offer to him. Under the terms of the deal with the Hokage he made, his own pride and probation he couldn't just take more either. It wouldn't have been so bad, waiting, if it weren't for the fact that the little brat went and hurt himself training again. Kro had begun to teach the boy skills he'd need to know later on a year early. Thus Naruto's training started at seven instead of eight. A decent amount of the boy's blood got spilled too. On top of that, some of it got on Kro. It took everything he had not to sink his fangs into the boy's flesh then and there.

"Kro-nii?" Naruto carefully poked his head around the doorway as he finished washing his used dishes and putting them into the drying rack- a habit the older male literally beat into him in the first couple months of living with him. He knew that Kro-nii was very hungry, and that he had been told to stay away by him when he got like this. Because apparently there was something about Naruto's blood that smelled incredibly good. Naruto compared it to when he got to have ramen, which had become something he didn't have nearly as often as he used to. It was a tempting smell, Kro-nii told him, and he wasn't good at holding back from temptation used to just taking what he wanted when the offer was as high as the quality of Naruto's blood was. But Naruto couldn't help it. He was worried for his older brother; he had never seen him this bad before. Was it Naruto's fault? Up until earlier, he had been very careful not to get his blood on Kro-nii as instructed. Today he messed up and thus Kro-nii had been on edge ever since. It made the boy feel guilty, and he wanted to remedy the issue.

Kro growled low, Naruto's voice so much as making him recall that the boy and his blood were so close and were easily for the taking. However, he dared not look at the boy. "Go to your room if you're done dinner, Naruto," he ordered at once.

"But-"

"Go!" He raged!

Naruto flinched and dashed up the stairs, startled by Kro's voice. It was rare for him to actually yell at him. But, he didn't go to his room. Instead, he poked his head back around the corner of the staircase and watched as the ancient man turned and sat on his butt, back against the wooden gray door with a three panel window at the top. He watched as Kro heeled his forehead and gripped harshly at the roots of his slicked back hair, ruffling it. He could see at least part of the man's eyes, spotting them to be crimson instead of that lovely gold that Naruto found comfort looking in to. His nails had also visibly grown long, when Naruto looked at them again, and his ears became tapered. Vampire. A creature of immense beauty and power, a being who could live forever if they so wished, a creature that could only survive off of blood for substance and liquids for hydration. Naruto felt bad for Kro-nii at times like these, when the man suffered from a hunger that only one thing could cure. And that one thing still hadn't come to him. It had to be hard, seeing as it was like putting a wild animal into captivity. They might get used to the easy life, but holding back their instincts was incredibly hard when the easy life got difficult. Kro-nii taught him that analogy. With that in mind, the boy pulled himself from around the corner of the stairs and slowly walked his way down them. He noted that his brother must have been truly suffering to not take note of any mistakes the rookie ninja made.

"Kro-nii?" Naruto frowned when Kro jolted at his voice. A vampire's hunger can be crippling.

Kro didn't dare look at the blond meatsack, not willing to let his urge to drink from the boy break him just because he looked at him. " _What_?" He didn't bother to yell at the kid for not listening to him. He didn't have the will nor the patience.

"Kro-nii," Naruto didn't need to think in order to say what he did. It was a choice he knew in his heart was the right one. Besides, he had sworn to himself since the day Kro picked him up and took him home that he'd do anything for this man. Anything at all. If letting him give in was what was needed, then so be it. "Kro-nii...I know you're not supposed to but I won't tell anyone if you do. You can have my blood. You're really hungry right? Like I am after we train?" Kro did not answer, so Naruto continued, "If that's the case, then I don't mind, Kro-nii". He pulled down the collar of his shirt a little as to offer bare tanned skin, unblemished despite the harsh living conditions he dealt with in the past and still to an extent endured. "I really don't mind, Kro-nii," he assured when Kro did not move.

Kro inwardly groaned as he listened and barely registered Naruto's words. The kid was offering him a meal. However, he didn't dare move from his place, pride on the line at the very least. He didn't care if the old bastard figured him out if he gave in and broke probation. He really didn't. There were other ways to watch over the boy. However, his pride as a man of his word was at stake here. He had always been one. He promised to kill someone, he killed them. He promised to hunt someone down, they were hunted down. He promised he wouldn't drink any blood other than what was given to him, he damn well sure as hell would make sure he only drank stale shitty blood. "Naruto," he uttered the boy's name, a rarity as he normally just called him 'meat sack', 'brat' or anything along those lines. "Naruto, you need to go to your room right _now_ ". Even with his pride on the line, his self control was slipping.

Naruto however stood- or rather knelt- his ground. Instead, he reached forward and put his smaller hands on Kro's large paws and pulled them out of his hair. Kro's arms fell limp at his sides, body trembling when Naruto then pulled him from his balled position, carefully straightening out his legs that had no will to fight him. Naruto's deep blue eyes had a will of fire lit within them, their owner determined to at the very least repay Kro for all that he had done at the very least. He then knelt on Kro's left and put his tender wrist to the man's lips. He stared at the fangs that had grown to the length of over lapping his lip with ease. He wondered if it would hurt, but that was only a passing thought. With his other hand, he pressed Kro's lips hard onto his skin, "Drink, Kro-nii. I don't like to see you suffering like this. Please, drink. If the old man yells at you, I'll beat him up!" Naruto was certain he'd stand his ground even against the man whom he dreamed to replace as Hokage.

Kro was stiff the moment his lips touched the boy's flesh, saliva dribbling from the corners of his closed mouth. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not to this brat. To anyone but this brat that he had come to genuinely care for. He didn't want to depend on the kid for a meal. He wasn't a meal ticket, he was a companion, a charge. What kind of guardian depends on the one they're guarding? However, as Naruto's calm pulse beat against his lips through the veins in his wrist, Kro closed his bloody eyes and sighed through his nose. He looked to Naruto's blues, and saw an extremely powerful resolve. His hand gripped the boy's hand and forearm as he continued to lock gazes. "You're sure?" He commanded once more, wanting to be certain that giving in would be okay. Even if it did break his pride, he was hungry and he was bound to do something far worse than drinking from the boy's wrist if this went on. He blamed the old bastard and the hospital for not giving him what they promised him. Naruto smile and firm nod told him it was okay. But the boy would, probably, be uncomfortable. So he pulled the kid into his spread legs, into his lap with his back against his chest.

He gave the boy one more look, and then dipped his fangs into the flesh. He was as gentle as he could be at the time, leaving Naruto to only wince slightly. However, Kro's eyes widened when the blood touched his tongue, urging it to get to work. He wasn't incredibly surprised when the hunger hit him stronger than it had been. Like a sudden tsunami or something crashing into him. He worked hard to keep control. The blood itself was even more divine than he had imagined, there was no other way to describe it as anything other than perfect. Not too thick or thin, not too sweet or bland or sour, no illnesses. Ideally, he should have at least four gallons to drink for a proper meal. However, he hasn't had a proper meal in years. On missions he's had many opportunities to take that much, but he had never been tempted, especially not since he had first smelled Naruto's life liquid. Before then, he had been working to not break probation in any way, wanting to watch Naruto from where he was as easily as possible. This time would be no different. He'd make sure that he would stop before he got too much, and would find himself still rather hungry afterwords.

Naruto's end of the bite was less calculating than Kro's. He didn't think about taste or the fact that that hunger would linger. Not that his young mind could really wrap around such thoughts at the time anyways. He had been surprised that Kro had pulled him into his lap, having never once even offered to give a hug before then. Not that the position he was in was a hug, but it was just as intimate. With One of his arms wrapped around Naruto's small frame and keeping him close, his other hand kept the wrist in place. Naruto hadn't believed Kro when he told him that he didn't have a heartbeat. Leaning against him now, Naruto could only feel his own. However at the same time the man was very warm, almost like a heater even. But that was only secondary to what Naruto felt during the time Kro drank. He didn't have one word to put to the feeling at the time, but looking back on it he certainly would. Ecstasy. Pure and utter pleasure that Naruto hadn't felt ever before. He felt so amazing that he also felt he didn't need to do anything for once in his life. No need to prove himself. No need to fight off people who hated him. All he needed was that single feeling that the bite in his wrist gave him. The young boy, not used to such feelings, wiggled in his biter's lap. The movement would have shifted the fangs in his flesh if it weren't for the fact that Kro had the thought to move with the boy. And then, the bite stopped but the feeling remained. He watched with a stupid smile as Kro licked his lips selfishly whilst wrapping Naruto's wrist in a strip of his ripped haori.

Kro had drunk about a pint, no where near enough for him to be satisfied but it took off the edge to say the least. He knew the fox would close up the wound, but he wrapped it anyways and looked to the blue eyed child in his lap. His face read nothing but pleasure at the time, which actually flooded away any regret and replaced it with amusement. "Not surprising. Brat, how do you feel?" Basically back to normal, he didn't bother to say the boy's name.

"Kro-nii," Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around the large man's neck, hugging him in one of the many ways he's seen other people hug, "I love you~".

Kro had never been hugged himself until five seconds ago. It was an odd sensation, feeling something like that. But he paid it little mind and picked the child up, letting him cling as the boy did pull him out of a pinch. Unfortunately, now that he has had a taste, he desperately wanted more. It would be harder ignoring temptation now. That fact annoyed him to no end. He made his way up the stairs and to Naruto's room, one of the only three on the whole second floor. "Love me huh?" He had never been told that before either. The phrase didn't effect him at all.

Naruto rubbed his cheek against Kro's as they made it into his room. And when he was laid down, he clung stubbornly, "That's right Kro-nii! I love you! Sleep with me".

The vampire rose a brow before easily prying the boy off of him. "Shut up and go to sleep," he told the kid, haphazardly throwing a blanket over him and walking away.

END FLASHBACK

Since that night, every now and again the blood delivery as Naruto liked to call it came late. It left Kro in a state like the first time. And just like the first time, the boy made the man drink his blood if only to take the edge off of the hunger. It was all for Kro that he did that, but part of him was highly pleased by the pleasure that washed over him every time. It was addictive.

Days turned into weeks, which turned to months and then to years. In those years, Kro had drilled much into Naruto's brain. It was hard work on both of their parts, seeing as Naruto was naturally a bad study when it came to theory and the like. On top of that, Kro saw theory as a load of bullshit someone was trying to sell as shepherd's pie. Because of this, they both found it difficult to get Naruto to study theory as was needed in order for him to pass tests at the Academy. On the other hand, the physical end of training was very easy for the young Jinchuriki. He swiftly picked up the style of Taijutsu Kro opted to teach him. Kro's personal Taijutsu was based around counterattacking, waiting for the other party to make the first move but being sure to make the last one yourself. The Taijutsu Kro introduced to Naruto however paired well with the boy's natural unpredictability. It made him the joker in a deck of cards. In the morning before Academy classes, Kro and Naruto trained at the boy's Taijutsu. Each passing week, the boy got better.

Ninjutsu was also soaked up by Naruto's sponge-like mind. At first it was difficult as the boy couldn't create a Bushin. However, Kro taught the boy instead a different type of clone: Kage Bushin. It was something he had come upon in the past and after some digging he managed to teach the boy. It proved a better match with his large chakra reserves than a simple Bushin. It was also more useful as well. Naruto had attempted to make his own form of Henge, and succeeded. Oroke no Jutsu was more than just a Henge, however, as even after getting hit he remained in that form. That was, the Sexy Jutsu turned Naruto into a well endowed teenage female version of himself. He was always naked in this transformation unless he clothed himself. When Naruto first, proudly, showed his nii-san, he was promptly knocked out by the man's annoyance. A real fighter doesn't use shit like that apparently. But, Kro gave the boy props, creating your own jutsu is hard to do. Even if it is built off an already existing one.

Genjutsu was something Kro was a pro at- something Naruto didn't find surprising. What the boy didn't realize until later is that Kro was a pro at _dispelling_ Genjutsu, but not creating them. Oh certainly, he could cast one as easily as the next person, but that was not where his skills were. According to Kro, being a vampire meant many things. It meant he couldn't die by natural causes including decapitation. It meant that he had to survive off of human blood and that alone. It meant that, in addition to him actually being rather old, he was incredibly powerful- thus the SS ranking. All of those Naruto had come to know well. However when they were going over Genjutsu, he learned something new about his hero other than he was only proficient at casting Genjutsu. It was that as a vampire, Kro only needed to look into his opponent's eyes in order to place them under complete hypnosis. Different from Genjutsu altogether, hypnosis did not require hand signs nor chakra but it could only be used by Kro's species. It did not cast a fake world around the enemy, but instead convinced them that listening to the user's every whim was a must that they did on their own choice. None the less, Kro realized that due to Naruto's large reserves, unless he truly worked hard he would never be a master at using Genjutsu. So he had to become very skilled at escaping them. That was worked on just before dinner.

There came a time, though, when Kro finally met Naruto's arch rival at the academy. A boy with skill that matched his own but academic knowledge that surpassed his. His ego apparently was also rather large and despite being a loner and disliked by most of the boys, all of the girls in Naruto's class loved him. Naruto didn't really care about that part to be honest, not in the way the other boys did. The young blonde had attempted romance behind Kro-nii's back. It ended in flame, as no matter what he did Sakura-chan was just not someone who would even look his way. He tried again with another girl, a quieter one by the name of Hinata. She kept on passing out in front of him, he could never speak to her for long before some sort of fever broke out across her face and she had to be taken to the infirmary. With that noted, the boy decided that love just wasn't his thing at the time. No, what he cared about was that he had someone that was his equal, his rival. And he would be lying if he didn't say that he wanted to beat the young man into the dirt. They'd gone at it many times, though unfortunately it always ended in a draw by Iruka-sensei's call.

FLASHBACK

Kro was on his way to pick Naruto up from his little lessons- lessons he personally saw as stupid- which was rare. It only really happened when he wanted to check on the boy's progress or if he got home from a mission in time to see him before he went to sleep. What he had come upon, when he entered the schoolyard, was kind of amusing yet annoying at the same time. Naruto stood across a child with a chicken's ass on the back of his head, blue eyes furious and hands balled. From the stories, Kro assumed that the other boy was Sasuke. He didn't look like anything special to Kro, not even when he saw the boy's family crest. It had been two years since the Uchiha Massacre, leaving this boy apparently on his own for the rest of his time. And with one nasty mental scar. Served the kid right for being weak, Kro deemed. The young man's eyes were devoid of light and nearly emotionless though he hadn't managed to train himself to block it all out it seemed.

"You're so freaking annoying Sasuke! You think you won today's match when it was a tie again!" Naruto snarled as children of both genders gathered around them. Though they were divided, most of the boys on Naruto's side, and all the girls on Sasuke's.

Sasuke stood tall despite his young frame, "Just because Iruka didn't see that last-second hit doesn't mean it was a tie. I won and you know it". Sasuke grumbled out in what he seemed to think was monotone.

"Lair!" Naruto jabbed.

"Hn". The Uchiha replied.

But before Naruto could open his mouth, someone else did, "Brat," he begun, finally making his way through the small crowd of young flesh bags. He literally just got done reporting to the old bastard, so he was still dirty from his travels. However he had no blood on him, the mission called for it to be a completely clean kill that was to be made to look like the person died in their sleep. No casualties were permitted during infiltration either. Thus risk level was high, which was why he was given the job. He was dressed in Anbu gear, his mask hidden away for security purposes, dressed in all black with the off dull white vest and arm guards. All eyes turned to him the moment he spoke, wide in awe. "Don't waste your time with a weakling, let's go home and train".

The students of the Academy had seen Anbu here and there in their time of commuting to and from places but had never been up close and personal with one. They stared at the large man with amazement. Was he going to a mission? Coming from? Which was it? How strong was he? _Who_ was he? _Naruto_ knew him? Because after all, despite his prowess, he was still the class clown and a goof. What kind of kid that goofed off so much knew someone like an _Anbu_ member? And Sasuke knew for certain that the garb was real. He had often handled his brother's gear for various reasons so he knew the look and feel well. But he didn't need to feel this man's clothing to know the truth. The Dobe knew an Anbu. The Dobe _trained_ with an Anbu, let alone lived with him. Sasuke was jealous for multiple reasons. While the boys drooled over how cool the stranger looked, the little twelve year old girls were stuck with blushes on their faces and hearts beating rapidly. It wasn't that he looked super exotic. Naruto was blond and so were the members of the Yamanaka clan. And although the golden eyes were definitely different, they weren't exotic to the girls. Not exotic, but breath taking all the same. His body was visibly strong, his shoulders broad and his waist slim. He was very tall, and his voice was so alluring they couldn't stand it. They wanted to know who the hot man was!

Naruto however looked over his shoulder and then beamed at the tall man, "Kro-nii, you're back!"

"K-Kro- _n-nii!_?" The rest of his classmates exclaimed. They thought Naruto was an orphan! So what was he doing with an older brother?!

Kro tilted his head, indifferently looking down at the young Uzumaki, "I just got home and thought I'd come get you. Are you hungry? We'll eat after we train".

"Am I ever!" Naruto beamed and waded his way through the crowd as he joined his rolemodel at his side, leaving the other kids behind.

Sasuke wasn't happy at all. He watched with envy, curiosity and anger as the blond boy just walked away from their fight as though he hadn't been riled up at all. The conversation next to him didn't help at all.

"Oh man that guy was so _hot_!" Ino squealed, hands balled over her chest, "His name is Kro? How mysterious!"

Sakura nodded, for once agreeing with the piggy girl, "I wonder why I've never seen him around before? I mean, not as an Anbu but as a regular person". She was certain she would remember seeing someone like _that_ in passing. "I still can't believe Naruto knows him".

"Knows him? He called him brother! Maybe they're long lost siblings!" Ino chimed in again and then paused, "...What if _Naruto_ turned out like that?" She and Sakura imagined seeing Naruto all grown up, with a not so babyish face, a calmer demeanor and still the ever warm heart. Sakura grinned as she imagined a grown up Naruto next to Kro and couldn't contain her excitement from the fantasy. That would be too good to be true!

Their excited squeals were deafening.

The young Uchiha boy, highly displeased, scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets before striding off purposefully in the direction he saw that idiot and his apparent 'brother' leave in. They hadn't gotten far, though, as Sasuke came upon a rather interesting scene. There was a crowd of people gathered around someone, watching rather intently. He was about to bypass the whole gathering when he heard something interesting, "Kro-nii, come _on!_ I'm hungry and I want to train!" Sasuke knew that voice anywhere. So, he pushed and shoved his way through the throng to spot what was going on. He was surprised by what he saw. The larger blond, Kro apparently was his name, had some civilian dangling in the air by his throat, grip tight but not quite enough to strangle. He was doing this with ease, and that was saying something even though Kro was a big man.

Kro stared death at the man in his hold, someone whom had thrown a rock at Naruto while the boy wasn't paying attention. Kro had noticed this man, a former Jonin, but wanted to test Naruto's skills. Unfortunately they were only high Genin at best, it turned out, and as such he got whacked good straight in the forehead. It was a hard enough throw to cause a decent amount of bleeding, the blood flowing its way over the boy's left eye, trailing down his cheek and dripping onto the ground. The assault displeased him, because he only saw himself as being able to smack the boy around without reason. On top of that...He was hungry. The smell of Naruto's god-sent blood sent his instincts haywire. He took his hunger and turned it into anger, leading him to pick up the attacker with ease and dislike. "This bastard hurt you," it had been four years since he met and got to know the boy. His want to protect the boy had only grown stronger, "I have every right to harm him".

Sasuke easily detected the 'no one hurts my little brother' tone coming from the man, as Itachi had used it on one or two occasions before he went insane and killed their family. It made his heart clench in both sorrow and rage upon remembering his brother. Jealousy also swarmed him at seeing this. Naruto tugged on the large man's armored vest, "No, Shinobi aren't supposed to hurt civilians! Jiji will get angry at you again!". The young blond didn't want the vampire's probation to be extended, as the Hokage had threatened Kro with that twice before. "Let's goooooo!"

Kro looked to the source of the divine blood, eyes locking onto the substance. He swallowed his drool before it could escape him, but dropped the grown man without a word, leaving him to fall to his ass with a pained yelp and a heavy thunk. "Fine," he placed what Sasuke just realized was a metalic hand on Naruto's head before turning and walking through the gathering as they parted like the red sea, "Let's get going then".

Naruto, highly pleased now, beamed and threw his hands into the air, "Alright! Training~! Training~!" and followed the man through the part of people leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke though wasn't done following the duo, still very curious despite his small flashback-induced anger. So he took to the roof tops, careful not to be seen by anyone, let alone his targets. He followed the two until they came to a collection of trees on the very edge of the village, away from the bustle of the center. His eyes widened when the two walked through thin air it seemed and disappeared. However, he was a smart young man and figured that- ah-ha!- there was a Genjutsu hiding the house from typical detection. He made down from the tree he was hiding in, and cautiously entered the very same spot the other two did. He felt the world waver for a second, but then settle again to show a simple house. He could faintly hear commands being given, and took to another tree, hiding as he made his way to the back of the house to find Kro and Naruto at work.

"Same thing as last time brat," Kro ordered, "Escape this before dinner or no food for you". The man didn't give the Dobe a single chance to even get ready as he set forth a fairly complicated looking Genjutsu. Naruto froze in place straight away, though it was obvious that he was trying to get out just as fast s he had entered. Sasuke figured that this was his chance. So he approached the man by jumping down from the tree and getting closer. Kro looked at the boy and knew right away who he was. The Uchiha child from before. "Impressive, you made it passed my Genjutsu," he praised with a straight face.

"Who are you? You're not Naruto's brother. He's an orphan; he has no siblings," Sasuke demanded, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring the large man down.

"He's had me for four years now. He hadn't been an orphan for that long," Kro stated, "Though I'm not his sibling. I'm just his guardian".

"That's the same thing as a sibling once you've adopted him," this guy was actually as stupid as Naruto, wasn't he? Sasuke's eyes flashed to the young teen as he worked hard at escaping the Genjutsu placed onto him. He didn't want to get caught investigating Naruto's private life, it would make the boy think that Sasuke saw him as a threat to his standing as Rookie of the Year.

Kro however shook his head, "It's a stronger jutsu than normal; he won't be getting away any time soon. And I haven't adopted him, you can call me his foster brother or whatever but we're not siblings or anything like that. Hell, call me his roommate or something". He still had three weeks until he could freely walk Konoha without being on probation.

"...Then why are you teaching him?" Strangers, roommates even, don't teach another stranger/roommate unless there was a closer tie there. That was what Sasuke believed. He stepped forward, gaze turning harder than before.

"I hate the weak," Kro stated blandly, "So much so that if I hadn't taught Naruto, I would have killed him by now. The weak are worthless. It's only the strong that are interesting and worth my time". His words were cold and nothing but the truth as he easily flicked away Sasuke's glare without a care. He paused and then finished his statement with, "That includes you. You're also very weak; Naruto's much stronger than you are. Maybe I should tell him to let loose next time you two go at it and you'll see what I mean".

Sasuke, with his hot temper, growled in a way that he thought was threatening. Kro thought it sounded like a kitten. He launched himself at the large man from where he was, feet running hard over the ground and eyes holding a glare that could kill. Upon getting close to Kro, he attacked with three punches, all of which were easily dodged, and then a combination of kicks where the last one put him into the air. A flying side piercing kick was what it was, though it too was easily dodged as though it were moving in slow motion. Upon landing, he whirled around and threw a bushel of kunai Kro's way, aiming for vital areas. However, to the young soon-to-be-Genin's eyes, each and every single one was weaved around with grace he had never seen before. Looking into those bored eyes that stared golden blankness at him, he suddenly felt dread. It was just like fighting Itachi. The man didn't see him as strong let alone that much of a threat. It angered the boy even more as he rushed Kro with a cry and a risen fist. However before he could land the punch that was so close to hitting the man, he found himself on the ground and fighting for his breath. He stared up at Kro with wide, shocked eyes as he fought to breath again. When he did, he realized with some sense of shock and fear that the large blond looming above him had only _tapped_ him in the chest with his finger which sent him sprawling.

Kro knelt next to the downed young man, one hand on the other side of his head to make sure he couldn't roll away- not that he would be able to even without the hand there. He brought his face low, hovering it over Sasuke's and meeting his gaze. The tips of their noses touched, Sasuke's hot panting breath mingling with Kro's calm cold breathing. Sasuke glared defiantly up at Kro, daring him to do something to him. The vampire smirked, golden eyes dancing with sudden amusement. Then, his eyes glowed a lovely sunshine yellow, the color in his irises seeming to flow and move. Sasuke was caught, he couldn't look away and for whatever reason his mind was drawing a blank. "Let's have fun with this, shall we?" Kro uttered to the pretty boy Uchiha, "You see, I still have a rather bad grudge against your family. Your ancestor took my arm and leg from me so I'll just make you pay for it". Oh yes, he was still very much a bad egg despite his kindness towards Naruto. He felt a thrill of power tango up his spine, making him grin, "You, Uchiha Sasuke, will from this point forward have two sole goals in your life. The one you have already had up until this point; kill Itachi and avenge your family. Your other goal, however, your other ambition is to win my heart. You want for me to care only for you, to hold only you, to love only you. You'll do anything to make sure this happens. Understood," Sasuke's now glowing yellow orbs were blank but he nodded none the less to answer his commander. "Good boy. But just to make sure that this holds," not moving from his position, he bit his tongue, bringing forth blood to the front of his mouth. He held the boy's gaze as he forced his own life liquid down the kid's throat, basically sealing the deal. "Now," he told the boy once his tongue was healed and the deed was done, "Sleep". Sasuke fell into the world of dreams as told. Kro then stood and made a simple Shadow Clone, ordering it to take Sasuke back home. He grinned cruelly as he watched the clone and boy go. Oh yes, one of the worst ways to suffer was unrequited love. The Uchihas were probably rolling in their graves over what Kro had done. It made him very excited to know that this game would allow his revenge against that bastard that made him have a fake arm and leg.

END FLASHBACK


	7. Boredom Or Not?

And I'm back! Up to the third installment already, huh? I suppose updating about every other day or so will do that to my chapter reserves. But then again I had planned to come out with the first good number of chapters like this in the first place. I'm so glad you lot are enjoying this- Kro is difficult but a joy to write. I'm normally used to characters that start out cold but swiftly become warm towards those they interact with. Or some other fast paced personality growth. Doing this nice and slow is a good change for me though, I think. It really lets the character grow as a person, I think. 

josephinechang02 \- I'm so glad you love Kro so much! Like I said above, he's hard but a blast to write. I hope he keeps your heart in his hands. 

yesshe-257378- I'm over the moon to see you've come back time and time again! I'm even more so delighted to find that you understood what I was trying to get at in the last installment. Naruto's past, and the darkness in it, is rather glossed over in the anime, of which I am an avid viewer. I think that this more Gray Naruto give him a bit more depth pertaining to his childhood. I hope that you continue to follow along. 

Elihim\- Thanks so much for that kind of praise! I'm always striving to try and twist things around so that they're new and enjoyable even when they're such common subjects. Especially when it comes to those within this particular story. I like to think it keeps people on their toes. For you to say that I've succeeded makes me very proud of myself. 

NOTE: Unfortunately after this installment, the chapters will be coming at a slower pace. This is due to life- if I could write and watch anime all the time and still make money and still stay thin I sure as hell would. Unfortunately, I need money and I'm a bundle of energy. So! I'm hoping to get at least one or two chapters out a week, depending on my personal work load.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Up The Anti

Naruto huffs as he stands at the gate of his home, his village. On his back resides a pack filled with clothing and things he'll probably need on his first real mission. You heard him, _mission_. A week and a half ago about, Naruto had aced the test given to him by Iruka-sensei, his shadow clones out doing the stupid normal clones that normal children made for their own tests. Unfortunately, that didn't really help his grade as he bombed the written test. With the jutsu being his physical test, he was left with a grade that barely allowed him to move forward. He was highly pleased despite not being Rookie of the Year like he had hoped so that he could have shoved that in Sas-gay's face. However, Naruto's a full blown Shinobi now! It makes him happy to even just think such a fact. The bad part is that he's on Sasuke's team and Sakura isn't really all that much of a strong person. He hopes that the girl doesn't slow him down or anything like that. He eyes the pink haired girl as she tries to get Sasuke to talk to her on a casual level, but he just ignores her with that stupid blank gaze. Naruto huffs again and moves to his butt, shifting his mind to a different line of thought. Kro.

Naruto isn't too happy with Kro at the moment and that is because he had promised Naruto that he would see him off no matter what when Naruto went on his first ever real mission. But Naruto hasn't seen his brother figure since three weeks ago after his last spar with Sasuke. He had to go on a long term mission the morning after, and only left Naruto with enough healthy food to keep him from going and gorging on ramen like he so would if he could have. Naruto knows that it's not Kro-nii's fault, but that doesn't mean he can't be upset with him. He did say no matter what after all, and that meant that he would do so even if he was on a mission. Naruto knows that Kro-nii has his ways to fulfill that kind of promise. And yet he hasn't. Naruto glares at nothing in particular, lower lip jutted out as though pouting would fix all his problems. But his attention is drawn away from the innocent dirt when Sakura speaks up loud and clear.

"Kakashi-sensei! What took you so long?" The pinkette demands as she looks from her crush to her teacher. At the silver haired man's side is the old bridge builder, Tazuna. And on Kakashi-sensei's other side is...Her face becomes a bright red upon seeing the man. That's...!

Kakashi offers the young female Genin a single eye smile, "Sorry, there were some things we had to take care of," he offered. "This here is Kro, he's a Jonin like myself. He'll be joining us on our mission. Or, well, his mission is connected to our own so he'll be traveling with us".

Kro looked down at the pathetic human girl as she stared at him, green eyes bright and face brighter with the color he so loves. Too bad it doesn't really do her justice. His eyes then wander over to the happy ones he can feel without even paying attention, casting the other blond a small smirk, "Morning," he offers to Naruto who bounds up to him and wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. Kro has never really been one for hugs, and as such has never returned any Naruto's given him. The closest he's ever gotten is the rubbing of Naruto's head, which he does with his metallic limb. "Miss me?"

Naruto beams, "You know it Kro-nii! I didn't know you were gonna come with us though," he couldn't be happier really. Seriously, his first mission _and_ it's with his favorite person in the world!

"It was a surprise brat," Kro offers as the boy pulls himself away from him. His eyes drift to the pair that attempt to bore dark holes into his flesh. He raises a single brow, silently questioning the young Uchiha whom has been staring at him this whole time. "Got a problem?"

But it wasn't as though Sasuke did have a problem. Not a hostile one at least. That man, Kro, was the one he tried to fight the other day a while back and lost. That man was beyond Jonin and he knew it, but he dares not say anything to give his knowledge away. The eye contact doesn't ease anything. Those golden eyes bore into his, seeing through the depths of black and into his scarred soul. Seeing his worst of memories, seeing the crying child that is his heart. He wants to look away, be defiant, however he can't bring himself to do so. Not that he knows why. It's stupid! He has to look away! And yet, his eyes refuse to break away from the tall blond. It doesn't make any sense at all that- What? Why is he suddenly...Unsure? His heart beats quickly and heat begins to rise to his cheeks. He swiftly realizes what that is, and turns his head away- finally!- with a simple, "Hn," to keep the man from meeting his gaze any further. But he can feel those golden eyes on him. It makes him oddly nervous, but he does his best to ignore it.

Kakashi himself isn't too happy about the contact between the two, but not in the same way Sasuke feels. Instead, he doesn't like at all that Naruto is so familiar with the blood sucker. Luckily, years of being stoic and Anbu training keep him from showing his displeasure as he begins to walk, "Well, let's head out shall we?"

"Alright!" Naruto beams as he struts forward, happy as can be. He basically dances through the gate and into the outside world from the walls of the village. Excitedly he looks from side to side, trying to spot something new and worthy of his attention.

"Geez Naruto," Sakura grumbles as she walks along side her crush, "What's got you excited?" Sure it's a lovely day out, but that's no reason for the boy to get all hyper.

Naruto laughs off her odd glare, "Sorry, I've just never been outside the village is all".

Hearing this, Tazuna grumbles, shoulders tense, "Great, short and useless".

Of course, Naruto's reaction isn't all too happy. In fact, he would have lunged if it weren't for the other blond in the group. The sound of his cleared throat is more than enough for Naruto to take that as a 'shut up meat sack'. Instead, he squares his shoulders and points at the drunken man defiantly. "Listen you! I'm a lot stronger than I look! I can kick your sorry ass twelve ways from Sunday and then some! I don't _care_ if you think I'm useless! One day, I'm going to be the Hokage- the strongest in the village- and then you'll regret everything you've said to me! I-Ah! Kro-nii!"

"That's enough," Kro barks blandly as he walks, metal hand clamping onto the boy's head and using it to drag him along their path. "We have things to do, you bumbling idiot".

"But I was making sure he understood that there's no way in hell-"

"I said shut up," Kro growls, promptly throwing the boy by his skull down the road a good ways, all the while keeping his utterly bored pace. God he thought he beat the loudness out of the boy already. Tch. Annoying little useless brat.

Back at the entrance to Konoha, Tazuna blinks and stares, unsure of whether to be thankful or kind of weirded out by the fact that one blond just threw the other like a ball. "I'm in the hands of complete idiots". He ignores the raven haired boy's glare, not caring that the kid doesn't like being grouped with the two ahead of them.

But Kakashi just gives an eye smile to the old man, "Don't worry Tazuna-san. Kro doesn't seem like much right now, but he really is formidable. I am a Jonin and will protect you to the best of my abilities, there's nothing to worry about".

"I sure hope you're not bluffing," the old man takes a swig of his drink before tottering forward, hazy mind not convinced even by the silver haired man's words. He takes another drink; this is going to be a long walk home. He prays he's going to actually make it back alive.

It is silent for a little while, however eventually the only female out of the entire group allows her curiosity to speak for her. "So, you're from Nami no Kuni, right Tazuna-san?"

"Yea," the bridge builder allows, "What of it?"

At the front of the line walks Naruto, directly behind him is Kro. On Kakashi's left is Sasuke, on his far right is Sakura, between them is Tazuna. "Kakashi-sensei, does Nami no Kuni not have shinobi?"

However before the Jonin can explain just what places do have Hidden Villages and how they basically work, another voice answers the young woman. "No," Kro denies blandly. God, could the girl get more stupid? Please tell him she can't. Never the less, he continues but does not so much as look her way. "Only the five largest territories of the continent have Hidden Villages. Some smaller territories have villages that teach Shinobi arts but they are no where near as powerful as the five Great Villages. That is, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Suna and at the top is Konoha. If you want to know how the villages work, then you're not as smart as your grades claim you to be".

Sakura blinks at the blunt blond man, green eyes wide and ego wounded, "I was-"

"Just looking for a conversation starter by being more idiotic than you are naturally," Kro points out with a sigh. "If you're smart, you won't look to start conversations and concentrate on the mission".

Kakashi's lone eye narrows ever so slightly even as he reads his book. Normally he'd be enjoying the plot at the moment, but no matter how _well done_ it is, it cannot distract him from the bashing the vampire is doing on is student. "That's enough Kro. You know as well as I do that even though Sakura is smart that she can't know about things that have never been introduced to her. While she should know about the Villages, it's not surprising to me that she does _not_ know about smaller territories. Do refrain from emotionally or mentally abusing my Genin will you?"

A golden eye peeks its way over one of his broad shoulders, "Then actually teach them something other than how to ask questions and sulk". It is on him that Naruto was an idiot earlier; he's already begun the journey of rectifying that issue.

He cares not that Kakashi's shoulders ever so slightly square, showing his irritation. As they continue to walk, the blonde man takes note of a puddle that shouldn't be there, but the note is only lazily scrawled into his mind for unimportant future reference. What he really cares is if Naruto noticed the puddle as well. The other two he doesn't give a rat's ass about and if they failed then that's on them. The trick is Genin level after all. He listens and waits, even as the entire group passes the puddle with little care. The enemy doesn't wait long before attacking.

The Demon Brothers rise from their simple puddle trick, each with a smirk behind their masks. Then they attack, their chains lashing out and wrapping around the first of the major threats, "One down," a brother snarls as the barbed weapons are yanked from their wrapped positions around Kakashi's body, ripping him to shreds. Now, of course the attack was sudden enough to send everyone else into a moment of still surprise, along with a gasp of 'what?!' from Kakashi before he was killed. With one bloodly pile on the ground, they attack the weakest link, the blonde boy at the front whom hadn't even so much as glanced at them.

Naruto was utterly surprised that two people popped out of no where, his blue eyes wide with surprise and a little fear. So this is what it's like to be on a mission outside the village? Dangerous and with your life on the line at all times? What really surprises them is that they've only been walking for about two hours, and aren't all that close to Hi no Kuni's border. The fact that the attack came so soon is insane to him. Did they know they were going to come this way? Why are they attacking? They must be strong if they killed Kakashi-sensei, that much is certain. With this in mind, his look of surprise drops, seriousness lacing his features and his eyes going from wide and frightened to narrowed and knowing and serious. **Popped up out of nowhere my ass** , he grumbles to himself and takes action upon his own accord. As the brothers attack him, he retaliates, rushing towards them. Their surprise at the sudden action gives them enough urge to split up, going for the other boy that seems to know what he's doing. Naruto's kunai clashes with the poison dipped claws that threaten to make him bleed, though his weight and leverage are lesser than the man's. Even so, Kro-nii's rough training has prepared him for something like this. And thus he easily buckles under the pressure on purpose, causing the enemy to fall with no one to hold him up any longer. The knee that meets his solar plexus swiftly brings the air from his lungs forcefully. His eyes water as spittle hits the inside of his mask, his knees hitting the ground forcefully. Naruto is swift to continue his attack, promptly kneeing the Demon Brother in the head before stepping down and spinning to his closed side for a reverse turn kick to the back, his leg straight like a bat and his heel hitting the spine. The Brother promptly groans, bones shaking with the force of the boy's kick as he flumps to the ground out cold. Naruto grins at his handy work, utterly surprised that he had actually managed to do so much to an enemy that thought he had the upper hand. Kro-nii's training really does work wonders!

In the mean time, Sasuke is just finishing up his own handy work, having jumped right into the fray the moment the other Brother decided that he needed to go down. He had pinned the brother's claw to a tree with a kunai before delivering a flying kick to the man's face. The man had gone sprawling backwards, the claw detaching from his arm as Sasuke planned. The man, determined to fulfill his actual mission lest it mean his life, turns and charges a new target. He's a bit faster than Sasuke, so where as the boy had seen the first attack coming, he didn't see the change of targets coming and as such he is caught by surprise. The man is going after Tazuna. However before he can get even close to the team's charge, a hand is shoved through him, stopping him in his tracks. Sasuke's eyes widen upon seeing the blood and the hand covered in it. He follows the hand back through the body of the enemy and up the arm, to the shoulder and then finally to the face of the murderer. The blank look on Kro's visage is heart chilling, even as he removes his arm and leaves the man to fall with a sickening squelch.

Sakura screams at the sight of the blood, where as Tazuna gasps and shuffles back in such a hurry that he falls onto his semi-sober ass. Kro however ignores both as he watches the blood pool. "Brat," he calls to Naruto whom looks to his older brother. He is surprisingly calm about the sight of the dead man on the ground, however he knows more about Kro than any one else so he supposes that that is why he's not totally frightened. "You didn't kill yours, did you?"

Naruto shakes his head even as Kakashi appears from the trees with a serious look on his face, "No Kro-nii. He's alive".

Before Kro can answer, Kakashi stands from checking the other man's pulse even though it was obvious he is dead. "Good. You don't need to learn to do that yet," he tells the blond child and then looks to the older one. "That was unnecessary," he tells the taller man, displeased but not surprised. He is a monster after all. Someone not worthy of being near his students and yet the Hokage has ordered him to do just that. "You're lucky Naruto didn't kill his opponent or else we would have been unable to figure out why we were attacked".

"You and I already have an idea," Kro responds frankly as he flicks the blood free from his arm as much as possible. "Or maybe it's just me and you're too stupid to put two and two together," he jabs at the silver haired man with little care.

Ignoring the insult, Kakashi disapproves, "Yes, but that didn't mean you had to kill him, enemy or no". He sighs and walks to the alive man, picking him up and offering Naruto praise after doing the same for Sasuke. "These men are known as the Demon Brothers; they're rogue ninja from Kirigakure," he explains in short as he binds the out cold man to a tree with wire.

In the mean time, Naruto notices Sakura's stock still person, pale as a ghost and eyes locked onto the dead body as tears drip from her unblinking orbs. "Sakura-chan?" He questions, not completely certain he should approach her. When she flinches, he decides he should and as such places a gentle hand onto her small shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sakura slowly shakes her head, utterly horrified by what she sees, "No!" She whimpers and shoves her face into her hands, muffling her sounds of sorrow and fear, "H-He killed that man!"

Naruto nods, making a point not to look at the corpse that has grown cold with death, "I know. But that's how it is for us. I realized that too. It's kill or get killed in this world Sakura-chan. Kro-nii wanted to show us that".

"But-"

"He's right," Sasuke intervenes as he glares at the corpse of the enemy, "It's kill or get killed Sakura. The life of a ninja isn't all roses and sugar. Kro was right to show us this". Though he already knew the world of Shinobi quite well thanks to a certain man. He eyes the tall blond man carefully however as left over blood- even after flicking most of it off- crusts and dries to his skin. He had taken that life without even a single thought. What's more, is that it was like the Demon Brother ran into Kro's arm instead of it appearing out of no where. The man is _fast_.

"Alright," Kakashi's voice suddenly rings, turning away from the out cold surviving brother his body tied by ninja wire to a tree. "I have all the information I want from this guy; we can just leave him here and I'll ask someone from the village to pick him up. We're not too far from home as it is". With his single visible eye dark with seriousness, he makes to finally help Tazuna to his feet, "I'm surprised that we actually encountered more than just normal bandits. But I'm also glad you're okay, Tazuna-san".

The old man, shocked into becoming sober, dusts off his butt with a grumble, unable to meet the Jonin's look, "Yea…..Thanks for saving my hide".

"It's our job to do just that," Kakashi smiles lightly, "But those men were C-ranked criminals. People like them don't normally attack a small group of Shinobi unless hired- promised payment- to. Which leads me to the question…... _Why_ did they attack us? For our supplies? Or," his gaze bores into the old bridge builder's, daring him to stop him from talking, "Because of who we're with".

Sakura doesn't understand, "...Wait…Kakashi-sensei what do you mean by that?"

But Kakashi doesn't answer, instead staring the old bridge builder down with a silent intimidating glare. Until finally, the civilian breaks, "Fine fine fine. I'll tell you the truth. That's what you guys want, right?"

"Get to it then, you know it's what we want," Kro grunts, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Despite the fact that it's cool and beyond dirty, the blood pooled under the dead body calls his name. He refuses to move, not willing to needlessly feed.

"Right," Tazuna sighs after shooting the vampire a short glare, "I don't know if the rest of you realize but Nami no Kuni isn't like the villages in the five great nations. We rely on simply our own hands and feet or we're forced to ask people like you for help. For a while now, Nami no Kuni has been under the direct control of the merchant tycoon Gato; he controls everything in simple terms. All just because we have no other way to get what we need. _But_ if I finish the bridge I've been working on, then that won't be an issue any more. Traders would be able to come and go as they pleased, we could get the resources we need with ease. Because I'm the head of this job, Gato wants me dead. He'll do anything to get what he wants. I want nothing more than for my people to thrive again; to walk the streets with a smile, without fear. That's why I came to you".

"So, what you're saying is that this Gato person has hired Shinobi in order to get rid of you," Sasuke confirms.

"The fact that enemy Shinobi are involved immediately brings the threat level up to B if not A rank," Kakashi intones, voice low with seriousness. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. A Shinobi relies on the information given to them about a mission- especially when that information is given by a client. Of course, they are expected to adapt to any possibilities such as a set up- purposeful lying about what the mission contains for example- or a sudden change in the situation. B ranked missions and above are like this. C ranked missions however are set so low in the rankings because the missions only contain bandits at the most- something this one no longer pertains to.

Sakura shivers, teeth digging into her lower lip as she shifts from foot to foot. She doesn't like the sound of that in the slightest! "Kakashi-sensei, we should go back," she insists with fearful green eyes. "This is really dangerous! We're green Genin and you and Kro-san can only protect us so much! We should go back to the village and take Tazuna-san with us. Maybe we can talk to Hokage-sama into giving him a stronger team?"

Kro rolls his golden ocular organs, "And waste more of my time?" The pinkette doesn't understand, "I've been ordered to stick with Team Kakashi until the mission is through. To cancel the mission and go back to Konoha, just so I have to be with a different team that's 'stronger' is a waste of my time. Just as standing here is; I could be well on my way to completing my mission by now. However you pathetic flunkies are standing around chatting about what should be done".

"Sakura actually is right, Kro," the damn monster is asking to get punched. He's willing to risk fresh out of the Academy Genin just to get to his target? What's more, he doesn't seem to have put Naruto's safety into the equation where as Kakashi has. Naruto and Sasuke might hold their own well, but Sakura is a liability- sad to say.

Kro rolls his golden orbs, openly annoyed by the Jonin. This is bullshit. "Is she?"

Tazuna watches the tense shoulders of the silver haired man in front of him, seeing him all too ready to deck the rather rough and crude blonde right in the face it seems. Tazuna would do the same if he wasn't so afraid of him. That and he's on his side. "Listen….If you don't want to do this mission any longer, I understand. I can go on my own from here. I'm sure my daughter and grandson won't blame you for my death," which will certainly happen if he goes on his own. How he didn't die getting to Konoha is unknown actually. He can't afford to lose these guys, not when they've got a monster on their team and two kids that actually know what they're doing.

Kakashi turns and looks to the old man with his single eye, wary but actually feeling the guilt meant to trip him up. Internally he sighs, damning whatever god is up there for sticking him with an asshole and a man who likes to trick people despite being nothing but a civilian client. "…..I have to ask my students," he insists to Tazuna, standing strong...Kinda.

The first to speak up is unsurprisingly Sasuke, the young Uchiha standing his ground far better than Kakashi himself. There is no way in hell that, after actually getting it through almost unofficial means, he is going back home from this C-ranked mission. His black eyes dart from his Sensei to the tall blonde. Would he take them if Kakashi and Sakura went back?….Probably not. He's only with them because of his own mission, so that means he'd have to make sure Kakashi doesn't back out of this. Not his team's first official mission. "We'll be fine," Sasuke insists bluntly, "I want to continue and finish this mission, Kakashi". His words are sharp and to the point, his blacks meeting Kakashi's single one. In the back of his head, a voice whispers something only he can hear, causing his shoulders to tense ever so slightly. Damn voice! That isn't true! His hands clench as his arms cross defiantly over his chest, awaiting the others' votes. He is certain of the Dobe's- which, speaking of him, since when was he actually useful?- but he's hoping Sakura's fixation on him pulls through again.

Naruto nods his head rapidly, putting his foot down and for once agreeing with the asshole. "Kakashi-sensei, we can't grow if we give up! Besides, how are we supposed to call ourselves good Konoha Shinobi if we basically abandon Tazuna?" He really doesn't want to go back home! He's finally out of the village, away from the glares and working at his Nii-san's side! The only thing he could ever want in addition is the completion of this mission. He just knows it'd send his career rocketing forward. Besides, he wants to test himself, his real skills, against someone worthy of his prowess. Surely he can't do that back home! Back home there's just Sas-gay, and he hates that jerk. "I would feel horrible leaving Tazuna alone to go back. He's risking his life for this- for his family! I'd do the same for Kro-nii!" He pauses, "And…..If you want….I'm sure Kro-nii can take Sasuke and me-"

"Brat, proper language before I kick your sorry ass," Kro corrects.

"-Oh, sorry Kro-nii! I mean, 'I'm sure Kro-nii can take Sasuke and _I_ ' with him to Nami no Kuni and the three of us can protect him perfectly fine! Would that be okay?" Oh, but the boy isn't as stupid as he lets himself seem. No, Kro-nii has never allowed stupidity to exist ever since they started training with one another. The boy, tricky as a fox, knows well that leaving Tazuna's- let alone Naruto's own and Sasuke's- lives in Kro's hands will upset the scarecrow. He doesn't get why, but Kakashi-sensei obviously doesn't like his older brother and unfortunately Naruto is willing to use this to his advantage. He learned this from his brother, who said that it would come in handy to know how to play people into doing what you want. He watches carefully, very carefully, as his Sensei's fingers twitch and the lips under his mask seem to pull into a scowl. If it's a visible scowl, saying what he did must have worked, right?

Kakashi realizes what Naruto is doing, and he doesn't like that at all. Since when do allies trick one another? They don't. Or, they shouldn't. Carefully he shoots a dark look the vampire's way. This man is tainting the purity of his own Sensei's- the Fourth Hokage's- only son. Teaching him it was okay to do this to friends and loved ones? Not good. He knew the bastard should have never been taken off of probation, having been one to have harshly fought against Kro's freedom. It was only the doom of what Kro would do if the deal between he and Sarutobi was not kept as it had been issued. There is someone out there stronger than him, isn't there? There has to be! But where the village cursed with this creature would find someone like that is unknown. They don't even know if there's anyone out there like him for Kami's sake! But he absolutely refuses to allow himself to show the Anbu any sign of his hatred- not that he doesn't know about it- in front of his students or even Tazuna. If an outsider knew that there is discord between even just two Shinobi of the same Village- the one that's supposed to be the strongest out there at that- and that word spreads….It'd be disastrous for business. Normally, Kakashi doesn't thinks this way. Normally, he follows what he feels is right, follows his heart as Minato-sensei had taught him to. But really when it comes Kro, there's no helping it. "What about you, Sakura?" He questions the young book girl, hoping she'd be his saving grace and help to talk the boys into going home where they'd be safe.

Sakura had been hoping that one of the boys would see reason. Even if no one had really given them a reason other than obviously protocol as to why they should turn around. Biting her lower lip, she looks from boy to boy, and then the Anbu not far from her. Oh, what should she do?! If she agrees with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke will surely be angry with her! That's the last thing she wants. If she agrees with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto will be upset too; and she'd really rather not have that because they were only starting to kind of get along. Kro-san would dislike her even more than he seems to, and she was kind of hoping Naruto's hot older brother would come to like her despite her 'stupid' question earlier. But if she went with the vote the boys have put in, what would Kakashi-sensei say? How would he feel? Would he disapprove of her? Would he assume she was peer pressured into saying that they continue? It's an obviously dangerous mission, that is without a doubt. And what about Tazuna-san? He can't just go and get himself killed! Not when he has a daughter and grandson to return to! Oh! Darn it all! Lowering her head in defeat, she sighs and then lifts it to look her Sensei in the eye, "Kakashi-sensei….I think we should continue".

Dread hits the silver haired male. He had seriously been betting everything on her. It seems his luck is as bad as Tsunade-sama's is said to be today. First Kro is added to the mission, then they're attacked by Nuke Ninjas, and now this. For all the Icha Icha Paradise novels in the world, he cannot win today. Slowly taking a breath and assessing the situation, he forces himself to think of a best case scenario. Such a scenario would be no other Shinobi class enemies coming at them. Something only slightly worse would be one more attack and that's it. No….Best case is that Gato comes out from hiding early and Kro kills him, getting rid of the issue and leaving them to just watch Tazuna build the rest of the bridge. The Hatake sighs low in his throat. But who is he kidding? None of those are going to actually happen. He could just issue the order of returning home….But he can't in good conscious leave Tazuna-san to die. Kro certainly wouldn't look after him out of the good of his heart because he doesn't have any good in him except for maybe Naruto. Ahh, Obito, Rin, why did he have to live the hard life? Another sigh slips from his cloth hidden lips, "Very well. However this has gone from a C-ranked mission to A-ranked. Tazuna-san, I expect you to pay for an A-ranked mission once this is over. Understood?"

Tazuna nearly drops his sake upon finally hearing good news. He had been standing there for five minutes waiting for the Jonin to give an official answer, he was on edge the entire time. Not only because if he was left it would mean his life- he knew what he was risking when he left home, and had already accepted it- but it would also mean the happiness of his people. The happiness of his family- his daughter and grandson. Thank Kami above! With a Jonin and that monster with him, his spirits are lifted rather high. "Of course," Tazuna readily agrees with a low bow to show his gratefulness, "I'll pay any amount you want when we're finished with the bridge". Raising the money to pay the surely massive bill will be easy once a stable, efficient, trading route is established. "Should we get going then?"

"Yes. I'd like to make it to Nami no Kuni by tonight," Kakashi agrees, staring the team off walking once more at last.

Naruto throws his hands into the air, bright and happy smile spread wide across his face. "Alright! Kro-nii did you hear? I get to continue my mission _and_ it's A-class now!"

Kro eyes the bounding blond warily, but isn't quite able to threaten him into calming himself down. A grunt escapes the monster, not at all impressed by Kakashi's break. Of course he had expected him to, but that doesn't make it any less annoying that he did. He's supposed to be the leader; unanimous votes are to be vetoed by the leader if need be. Dumb bastard putting the brat into danger….Whatever, he decides at last. At least this'll make the kid stronger without Kro actually having to apply much effort. "I heard, idiot. Relax; keep an eye out like a good brat and be ready for the next attack". Because one is certain to come.


	8. Bad Dog!

Chapter Eight: Maybe Traveling With Useless People Is A Good Thing

Of course he was right. It's rare that Kro is wrong about things having to do with battle. General life, he's often incorrect, but in the art of war he is a refined artist. For the next couple hours everything was quiet, eventless and boring for the powerful beast. All that the hours include is silence, the chirping of happy birds, a doe leading her two fawns across their path and then finally a cloud passing over the sun. Yes, all of that had gone on most certainly bored the seemingly immortal being to death. However, as he was hoping for, they had been greeted by some action during their fifth hour of walking at civilian pace.

There to try and surprise attack them is was a man named Momochi Zabuza, a former Anbu from Kirigakure no Sato and a Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. Wielder of the Kubikiribochou, Zabuza was-is- a tall figure around Kakashi's height, with ashen-tan skin and dark brown hair with matching eyes. He had failed at getting the upper hand, what with Kakashi hearing the flying Executioner's Blade and throwing both Sakura and Tazuna to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto were swift enough to get down on their own, crouching low even as Kro merely stepped slightly back to get out of the way from the deadly sharpened bat. However it was not Zabuza that really got Kro's attention. Not even with his perfected Kiri based justu did he call forth Kro's curiosity.

No, instead what got Kro's interest was his partner. And that is where they are now, with Kro noting swiftly that Zabuza's helper is most certainly not human. He ignores the goings ons of what happens between Team Seven and Zabuza, golden orbs only for the person standing horizontal to the ground on the tree Zabuza impaled with his blade. No, they are not a ninken or any animal of the sort…..Not a normal one at least.

The being standing there on the bark of the tree, staring him down despite the fact that Zabuza's fight with Team Seven has begun, is something entirely different from Kro. Simply put, it's a bipedal wolf- a werewolf the humans would call it if he correctly recalls the information he got from a random mythology freak back in the day. A creature of nothing but muscle, the werewolf stands at what looks to be at least eight feet tall as their paws descend to the dirt. With russet fur covering his back and top portion of its face, where as the belly, lower jaw and portions of its legs are a gray-white, it stands like a human and seems to have human hands instead of front paws. Tail raised in a definite challenge and ears flat on its head, Kro finds himself enthralled by the threat. He stares at the black lips that are pulled back to show pearly white teeth ready to kill, pink gums wet with spit that nearly drips from its maul. Despite the fur covering its chest, its lower belly shows no sign of a penis and has less fur making it female he would assume. That and despite all the muscle it caries- it's odd six pack showing through the white fur on said belly- it seems thinner than what he imagines a male would be.

And then there's its voice that gives it away; it's distinctly female. "Kyuketsuki," she snarls fluently in the modern human tongue, "Never thought I'd see one of your kind around here".

"Around here? One of my kind?" Kro raises a brow, curious but not bothered, "There's more of me?"

"Don't play coy with me you bastard! Your kind are like cockroaches, difficult to kill and can survive virtually anything; of course there's more of you!" she snaps back, fingers clenching as black and white varied claws seem to twinkle dangerously in the light. "Not that you deserve to exist, feeding on humans as you do".

"Don't be such a righteous cunt," oh, what did that guy say they were called before he killed him and drank his blood? Oh, right, "Jinro(Werewolf). Where the fuck do you get off, saying this shit to me when I've been a good little boy and minded my own business?" Well that part is bullshit. He's never been a good boy.

"Ha! I've heard the stories about you. About a monster unable to die who sucks the life out of people! Don't play stupid! How the hell did you even get here?! Boats cannot reach this place easily and your people aren't all that smart to begin with-"

"How the fuck should I know?" Kro snaps, annoyed with all this talking, "Are you going to stand there or die?"

"How about neither!" she roars, and rushes him full speed with claws at the ready. Her teeth and claws seem to be the only things Kro has to look out for. However, being that if she knows what he is a lot about his apparently abundant kind, then he's the underdog. He doesn't know anything, other than that blood-given information, about her. He spins around the raging claws that make to tear off his face, dancing skillfully around her larger body. However, she kicks out with a leg and slams it into his ribs, sending him into the half bisected tree, causing it to collapse under the pressure of catching him. "…..Fuck that," he snaps to himself, annoyed that she had done so. He hasn't been sent in years. Not since that bastard took his arm and leg. Rolling his fleshy shoulder Kro clashes with the wolfish beast once more, clasping her hands in a fight of brute strength. This isn't right, a woman holding her own against him. Or rather, it's not right that anyone is holding their own. Attention momentarily taken away from the she-wolf for the barest of seconds just because Naruto decided to up and scream something about a victory, he finds himself being picked up and slammed into the ground multiple times making a small him sized dent there. Seriously, this is unacceptable. Time to kick things up a notch.

As she throws him down once more, his feet land steadily, surprising her even as he returns the kind gesture of throwing someone like a god damn rag doll. However as she goes flying, he follows after her, slamming his heel into her face so that she may be buried head first into the ground. Landing swiftly, the vampire grabs her feet and drags her through the dirt at a run, as though setting up a field to sow some seeds and her face is the plow. He only stops when her snout makes contact with the tree he broke earlier, and then pulls her from the crust and holds her in the air. She spins and twists in his hold the moment her face is free, nose bloody from the impact with the tree that has now been cracked into a third portion. Digging her claws into the shoulders she grasps, she swings her body back to land heavily on the ground and return Kro the favor of sending her flying. However she doesn't follow him, and instead waits for his descent. Upon finding his face close enough, she grabs it and slams the back of his head into the ground, his body bouncing like a ball and thus encouraging her to repeat the action a second and then third time. By the time the fourth round of that comes around, she shoves a knee into his throat, grinding it into the dirt as she pins him there.

Really? This is seriously happening, isn't it? Bull-fucking-shit. He can hear the sound of water rushing crated by a water jutsu, Kakashi's chakra flaring dangerously and Zabuza's coming to a low point. Had he really been playing that long? Or was their fight that easy? He's uncertain and he really could care less. Using his feet to curl his body up and around her arm, Kro uses the muscles in his body to help him wind around the long limb and constrict like a snake. He smirks darkly upon hearing her startled gasp and strangled scream. "Now that won't do, you holding back. Come, let me hear you scream bloody marry," he ruthlessly he swings his body around, releasing his legs and using her arm as a pole to end up on top with a heavy landing into her elbow. She's strong enough to hold his weight in just her arm; that's pretty impressivesince he's such a big guy. However, his heavy landing, which is emphasized by his metallic left leg, breaks her elbow and part of her forearm. With a screech she releases his face in turn for cradling her useless arm.

"You…..You son of a bitch! How dare you?!"

"What? Don't call us siblings, that's fucking nasty," Kro returns and ducks under her swinging fist, jabbing one of his own into her well muscled gut. This is getting boring. You'd think a creature said to stand on par with a vampire could do more. Apparently not in this reality. "I ain't a mutt," he snarls as he pulls back and shoves his hand through her throat, coming up from his punch at a steep angle too fast for her to block. Dark red blood spurts out around him, seemingly raining from the sky and dusting him in the thick goo. As a strangled gasp comes from the female werewolf, he feels a shudder run through her body. Ohhhhhh yeeeessssssssss. A shudder rolls through his powerful shoulders as blood splatters onto his face, a grin that normally wouldn't be on anyone's face after slaughtering a beast so mighty is on his. However, for Kro this is more than a simple victory- it's not even that- but simply the flow of fresh blood that pleases him. He is a simple man with a fixation for murderer. But then again, considering his profession and his species can anyone blame him? He wouldn't care even if Naruto did.

Pulling his hand from her throat, he ignores her shift from beastial to human, a lovely russet haired girl with pale skin and some scars littering her person. He kicks her a good fifty feet away into a near by tree, hearing the sickening crack of her ribs and the shatter of bark. Looking at the terrified Tazuna, scared Sakura and disturbed boys, his grin falls. Well, there goes his high. "What?"

Naruto is surprisingly calm. So much so that it kind of….Worries him. Shouldn't he be like Sakura? Or has Kro-nii's training and simple presence warped him that much? Is that such a bad thing? The blond shoves those questions into the back of his mind, opting for the one that matters. "…...What was that? Who was she Kro-nii?" Did he really have to kick her like that? And is this what he's like on every mission he goes on?

Kro shrugs and shakes his head, "I don't know. I didn't ask for her name," where as Kakashi had insisted on show boating by promising to protect the children, and Zabuza insisted on playing the over talkative bad guy, Kro nor the she-wolf bothered with such formalities.

"Y-You killed her! You brutally slaughtered her!" The shrill scream breaks through the silence that follows like an alarm clock after a long night of drinking. All eyes dart to Sakura, her skin pallid and green eyes watery. She dare not look at the mutilated corpse, but she knows it's there, a pool of blood gathered under its grave. Being that she was stuck watching over Tazuna while the boys and Kakashi-sensei beat Zabuza, she had time to actually see and watch the fast paced brawl between the two creatures. It was brutal, and multiple times over she would have died had she been the one fighting either of them. It started and stopped so fast that she couldn't even catch her breath now. With trembling legs and a heaving chest, she stepped far back away from the tall blond man, tripping over Kakashi's down and out body with a startled yelp. "M-Monster!"

Kro stares at the rosette girl with a bland gaze. His high was fading when he saw the children, but now it's nowhere to be seen. He has this little hussy to thank for that. Monster? Well, yea. Did she _really_ just realize that? God she's stupid. Had she forgotten what he did to that Demon Brother a few hours ago? Probably. As he stares at the female Genin, he can only conclude that she is not worthy of being a Shinobi, nor is she worthy of working at his charge's side. At least the meat sack is only slightly shaken; at least he can freaking talk without hyperventilating. He'll have to praise the boy later. "Yes yes, I'm a monster. _What of it?_ " He demands, interrupting her fit.

"W-What?"

"So what if I'm a monster? It's better being a monster than a useless little bitch like you," Kro grunts.

Okay, that's where Naruto draws the line, "Kro-nii, that-"

"'That's not true'? Really Naruto?" Kro insists, "Don't tell me Hatake has undone all the work I've put into you".

Naruto pauses, stunned by his brother's words. It's not that all Kro's work has been undone, it's just that….Well he thinks that the insult was a little far. Sakura isn't useless….Right? His blue eyes move to her teary greens, unwilling to look and find a shattered will. Pursing his lips together, he looks to the man who has risen him for so many years now and puts his foot down. "It's not that! I just don't think it's appropriate that you're pulling her down in the middle of a mission," he insists with his eyes hard, "That's what matters right now, right? We get the mission done?" He still can't look at Sakura, feeling that if he does he may break himself. The poor girl just can't take the rough words of someone like his brother, having lived a normal life has kept her soft. And he realizes that. "Sasuke, back me up here," he looks to the still stunned Uchiha, whose black eyes are wide and slightly haunted. "Sasuke?"

He just shoved his hand through that creature's throat…...And enjoyed it. Having been busy helping Naruto go through with his plan to free Kakashi from the water prison, he didn't see any of Kro's fight with the wolf creature from earlier. He did hear the rather violent battle in the background of flashy jutsu and Kakashi freaking Zabuza out with his Sharingan- which he still doesn't understand why or how he has one. And he did see the final blow- obviously- that seemed to have put Kro into a rather good mood. Sasuke knew that this guy was brutal, seeing as what he did to that Demon Brother was the prime example of that. But to shove his hand through someone's throat and _enjoy it_? A dark shiver runs through him, going from his head to all ten of his toes. His hands feel clammy, covered in a cold sweat as the blood dyes the ground red. It reminds him of Itachi….Yet it doesn't at the same time. The blood everywhere, yes. But everything else is different. Kro had killed to defend himself, where as Itachi killed to test his power. Kro didn't pretend to be something he turned out to not be in the slightest- again Itachi did. He was blunt and straight forward even with this which in a way Sasuke appreciates.

However as Naruto begs for support, wanting to get the mission over and done with, he looks to the young blond and then the kunoichi on the ground nearly pissing herself. Honestly Sasuke couldn't care less for the girl, finding her pathetic as ever at the moment. At the same time, he's honestly surprised Naruto is being so calm, having expected him to freak out not unlike Sakura herself and demand why Kro did what he had to. He expected him to go on a tangent on how he could have knocked out the wolf creature instead, but Naruto does not. "…..We should get Tazuna home," he eyes the mortified old civilian whom seems just about ready to drink two gallons of sake just to get away from the sight before him. "Kakashi's out cold and he needs treatment; we can treat him there," he logically insists to the tall older blond.

Kro stares at the two boys, not impressed but not dissatisfied by their statements. He sighs a long sigh, ignoring Sakura's whimpering as she huddles close to the body that cannot defend her, seeming more like a kitten trying to stay close to its sleeping mother. Right. The mission. God damn it. His cold golden eyes roll as he remembers what the children are supposed to do- what he's supposed to do as well. God this is gay. He opens his mouth to relent for Naruto, realizing that the kid wants to finish his mission like a good Shinobi should and get on with his life. Looking him over, he no longer seems to be bothered by the blood. Good. He shouldn't be anyways. However before he can utter a single word, a roar rips through the air, breaking the tense situation and turning into an alert one. A massive body bowls him over, taking him off of his feet and carrying him through multiple trees. When they finally stop, Kro finds himself half imbedded into a rather thick tree's bark. Looking up from his downed position, he sees another werewolf. Looking just like the bitch but much larger- ranging around probably ten if not eleven feet tall- and obviously stronger, this one is male. The she-wolf had had emerald eyes. This one however has furious golden ones squinted nearly closed the snarl is so wide. "Another one for me to break?" He utters loud enough for the crazed creature to hear.

But the werewolf does not answer, and instead opts for roaring in his face as though he were a lion instead of a wolf. Large white fangs clack closed in front of his face, centimeters away from ripping off his nose. A large clawed hand lifts the vampire by his throat and his legs, promptly breaking his back in half over his knees like a twig. The pain is certainly there for Kro, but he does not release some sort of strangled cry as he looses all feeling in his lower body. Instead, he just lets himself get thrown back the way he came at high velocity, and then come to a violent tumbling halt on the pathway.

"K-Kro-nii?!" Naruto screams upon seeing the return of his guardian, easily spotting the broken back and now ribs thanks to that second landing. He rushes forward to check on the large blond, blue eyes bright with worry. What was that thing?! Another wolf thing like that girl was?! Leaving Sasuke's side let alone the others behind, he rushes to Kro's and rolls him over onto his stomach off of his battered back. "Kro-nii what happened?! Are you okay?!"

The kyuketsuki opens his eyes, having been just laying there lazily for the time being, pondering on where the hell the werewolf came from. He didn't sense him, nor did he smell him. Then again his nose _is_ still filled with the blood of the one he's already killed. Maybe that did it? Probably. God this is boring. Why can't he fight Shinobi? At least then there's all sorts of flashy attacks that can do more than just break his bones and tear his skin. As his spine finishes healing in the seconds it takes Naruto to check on him, he stands to his feet with his ribs mending as he does so. "I'm fine, brat," he assures and puts his palm on Naruto's face to shove him away. Just in time too as the werewolf's fist lands where Naruto just was. With the brat being on his ass and useless- too startled by the sudden attack to pick himself right now- Kro's foot lashes out and stomps its way into the creature's back. "Wrong blond dumb fuck," he tells the beast. He mentally notes that this one is thicker skinned than the woman, as that kick would have shattered her rib cage. This one however stands strong, and only looks over its massive shoulder with an enraged growl. It doesn't seem like one for words either. Good.

Sasuke watches with something akin to awe as Kro stands as though his spine was not visibly broken and his ribs had shown a collapsed side via being broken themselves. He stood like neither harmed him at all! He should be dead with all that brute force the beast put into its first attack! Speaking of the creature, he's never seen anything like it! He thought the girl was one of a kind, but apparently there's more of her from where ever she came from. And he didn't even _see_ the werewolf coming down at Naruto with a punch with the intent to smash his head in like a watermelon. Yet Kro had easily tracked it and allowed Naruto to avoid it with such ease! The young Uchiha can't help but feel both awe and jealousy. Awe because in front of him is someone incredibly strong fighting something even more incredibly unknown with such ease. Would Kakashi be able to do that? He doesn't think so. Would _Itachi_ be able to?….He's not sure but he thinks he wouldn't do as well as the man in front of him. Just what is Kro? To be able to adapt and heal so swiftly….That's not possibly a skill any human can have, right? "Naruto, get over here," he demands of the young Genin, ushering him verbally out of his stunned state. It seems he was startled by his dance with a near instant death. As Naruto indeed scrambles is way away from the fight that's begun once more, Sasuke holds his question until he's there. But until Naruto is indeed back…..He looks over to Tazuna whom looks more baffled than anything. He can't say he blames the old bastard because Sasuke can't explain it either.

"Naruto…..Just what…..Who is Kro?" Sasuke demands upon the boy's return, eyes sliding to him and then the battle at hand. He watches with amazement as Kro lifts the massive wolf beast into the air and uses him to hammer down a near by boulder before throwing him into the water. How is that even possible?

The blue eyed Jinchuriki pauses as he too wonders just how Kro managed to muscle through that throw. Because he knows for certain that it was all muscle, even if Sasuke is not. Silently he weighs his options as the werewolf bursts forth from the water, claws at the ready and the two monsters clash. The werewolf lunges down, looking to lob off Kro's legs with the claws of his foot where as his massive hand like paws switch to trying to crush Kro's head. Kro in the mean time leaps over the swipe, leaving him to dangle in the air as his own hands make sure that the werewolf does not succeed in crushing his noggin. Digging his own claws deeply into the veins of the beast, he drags his nails through skin down to the bone, causing wound that should cause the beast to bleed out. However, even as Kro is thrown and stomped into in the wolf's pain and rage, steam rises from its wrists, signaling rapid healing. The woman couldn't do that…..Could she? Back to the matter at hand. What should he tell Sasuke? The truth?….No. Naruto thinks that Kro-nii would be upset with him if he did that. He's not exactly all about telling secrets to everyone for one. And two, he doesn't really broad cast that he's a blood sucking brute back home. "You know, he's an Anbu, Sasuke," Naruto supplies almost shakily.

"No normal Anbu can do that," Sasuke points out, noting the fact that Kro has recently broken the wolf's left leg…..Make that torn off the leg. The monster falls with a crash and a cry, however stands on a leg and his arms like the animal he is instead. He rushes Kro like an enraged bull, howling his vengeance as Kro stands there as though the leg were something interesting to inspect. "He should have died when his spine and ribs were broken but he got up perfectly fine".

He doesn't know how to handle vaguely answering Sasuke's questions. No one has ever tried to interrogate him about his brother, let alone been able to notice his power. Not even Naruto realized- until now- just how much he's been holding back during training. And it _still_ seems like he's giving the monster a major handicap or two….Or five. He's not even using jutsu for Kami's sake! "Umm…..He used a Kawarimi," he offers, hoping that it doesn't sound like a question. Speaking of questions…..How is Sakura? Looking over, he finds the girl has given up on trying to withstand the honest to god violence in front of her. Tazuna looks like he's about sick as he watches Kro grab onto a portion of the wolf's side, only for it to bite him in the shoulder and hold him in place as another arm makes to take out his stomach. Kro coughs up blood, as any normal person would, as the organ is forcefully removed and he is thrown into the water himself. The werewolf howls long and loud, the winner. Naruto's heart beats heavily in his chest once….Twice…. "KRO-NII!" He wails, spinning around as the werewolf goes on to actually _eat_ the stomach. His heart drops into his feet, skin turning nearly white in his shock.

It…..It just tore out Kro's stomach…..And ate it. Sasuke watches with wide, terrified eyes as he realizes now they have no source of protection to rely on. How could they after all? Kakashi is down and out, and there's no way in hell he or Naruto can fend the thing off. Even after watching the battle between the two monsters, he still doesn't know what would work best against the creature. Fire? That's all he has for element based jutsu in his skill set. And Naruto only seems to have Kage Bushin at his finger tips. But those are useless if the werewolf just has to hit them once to take them down. And what's more its skin is so thick, let alone its ability to withstand pain, that he wonders if kunai would do anything. And yet, he finds himself drawing just one of those knives, readying for battle even as Naruto screams his brother's name over and over and over. Kro is dead, sinking to the bottom of the lake behind them. Useless. This is where they stand, most likely about to die. With Sakura out, not that she'd be of any use, as well and Tazuna being the useless civilian he is there is no hope. And yet he finds himself readying to rush in, to fight and die unwilling- or probably even able- to run away to somewhere safe.

"What?" Kro demands, grunting as he pulls himself to the surface of the water, body steaming as he rapidly heals. Huh, so that's what it feels like to have your stomach torn out. Not fun, but at least he knows tearing out his organs won't kill him either. Then again, he didn't expect to die from something as simple as that. "Really? You thought I'd die from that?" He rolls his golden orbs as his foot touches dirt, hitting the shore and his voice tipping the werewolf off to that he indeed did not win. That eating the stomach was all for naught. "Put that knife away, Uchiha," his eyes slide blandly to the black haired boy whom had readied himself for battle in his absence. "You're no match for this little bastard," seriously the kid thought he could win? Ha! Not even the meat sack could hope to match up to the she-wolf from earlier let alone that Zabuza guy. Never the less, now he's all wet. And he really doesn't like to walk around in soppy clothing- it's irritating. Time to end this little game. So, upon having the were-beast's attention fully once more, he simply cracks his neck and moves closer. Then he is gone.

"Kro-nii!" Naruto chimes, his cry far happier than the last one as he spots the older man on the shore. He's okay! Kro-nii is really okay! He means, even though his clothing has been torn and battered, and to add to that there's now a massive hole in his shirt, but his brother is no worse for wear. It's as though he had just finished going swimming or something what with not a single trace of blood resting on his person. He was honestly worried about the man, because no matter how strong he is Kro is bound to have some sort of weakness….Right? That's not to say his brother- his hero- is weak in and of itself. Oh no. But that's besides the point. Watching his guardian step forth like the juggernaut he seems to be and challenge the enemy again, Naruto throws his hands in the air and cheers, "Get 'im Kro-nii!"

Oh, he'll get the bastard alright. Kro's only sign of acknowledging Naruto is the slight glance his way. Then, he is gone. Disappeared from the Genin and civilian's sights much too fast to track with their eyes. Suddenly, as though appearing from thin air, he arrives in front of the werewolf, his fist deeply buried within its gut and causing it to double over in both shock and bloodied pain. With a growl the masculine creature swipes with a clawed hand, making to tear the vampire asunder. However, Kro all too easily, as though it were moving in slow motion, dances under the arm and forcefully jams it against its own torso. Palming that fully locked elbow, he forces it to hyper extend and then break, simply with a pushing pulling method. As the lycantrope screams its pain and rage, Kro wastes little time in taking that broken arm and using to help him throw the enemy over his shoulder and into the ground where he crushes its windpipe. Knowing that this will not keep it down for long, Kro slams his heel through its chest as well, obliterating the sternum with inhuman strength and causing blood to once again spatter the ground. Not done, Kro leans down and seemingly from thin air produces a kunai. Shoving the handle of the knife between his teeth, he forces shut the maul that attempts to bite at him, his other foot pinning the other shoulder to the ground. When the should makes to lift his foot up, however, Kro retaliates by breaking bone and sinew without hesitation or remorse. With a cruel grin that shines down upon the currently motionless wolf, he mockingly meets its eyes as no man should do to an enraged creature. The result is him getting kicked in the back and sent flying, by the animal's remaining leg. Kro's response? Appear in a burst of unadulterated speed and man handle that leg with all the care in the world. Care being used sarcastically of course, seeing as he went ahead and broke the inverted knee and floored the creature again. Once more standing above it as its body still works on healing what's left of the shoulder and sternum wound, and now the knee as well, Kro readies for the killing blow. The jaws that snarl silent animal curses at him are taken into each hand, fingers forcefully prying open the mouth filled with teeth that had once been pearly white but are now stained with their own blood. Kro smirks coldly as his hands pull and pull...And pull...And pull. Until finally with a sickening popping- or snapping- sound the hinges give way, a strangled scream coming from the werewolf. The final attack is simple: a kunai to the temple impales the brain and silences it for the rest of its days. Kro stands pleased with his handiwork, victorious and high off of the second murder of the day.

There. All better.


	9. Pissing People Off Is Fun

Chapter Nine: Some Children Should Just Die

Nami no Kuni. A place where water is everywhere; isolated by being a tiny little island with no source of land attaching it to the continent. One would think that, with its abundance of fish, it would perhaps have an easy life of living. However, this is not completely true. One cannot live on fish alone; humans need grains and greens and other things to eat. They omnivores, creatures that eat more than just meat to survive. Being that Nami no Kuni is but a small island with an abundance of people, things like bread and other grain substances, as well as vegetables and fruits, are imported more often than not. It was an easy life, at one point, until Gato came along and fucked it all up. Being a man of business with a thirst for power, the old bastard used his money and influence to take over any and all trade going to and from the island, raising prices and making transport difficult for all. At first, the people tried to fight back; this was rewarded with beatings from Gato's ruthless hired hands that held no remorse for the children that were slowly starting to starve. The people stood strong until the very last person, their final hero, was cut down right in front of them all as though he were being executed for treason. It subdued the civilian's will to fight against the 'righteous' hand of Gato and his men. And so they suffered in silence. Families struggle to survive now, parents hardly being able to feed their children let alone themselves. While not common, it's not unheard of to hear of someone starving to death on this poor little island.

But despite the lack of will from the inhabitants of Nami no Kuni, there is one final man, a single hero, hiding in the shadows. Pushed too far and too hard, he finally set to work, gathering his workers and beginning the makings of a bridge. When Gato had caught wind of this, he didn't care; the people wouldn't pull through with what little resources they had. But the bridge builder is crafty, and started something of a smuggling system to get him what he needed to complete his dream. To let his people smile and prosper again. Gato, realizing that the bridge was almost done, has on multiple cases made to subdue the bridge builder, whom has only grown more persistent in succeeding. But even for the old man, things were getting too rough. So, he went to a Shinobi Village- the apparent strongest even- and put in an application for a simple job. Protect him while he builds his bridge; he told them that the enemy was bandits. And it was. Until Gato caught wind again of Tazuna's actions, and decided to hire one Momochi Zabuza and his student Haku with the Demon Brothers as underlings. A C-ranked mission, assigned to a green Genin team, was turned into an A-ranked one the moment Shinobi became a factor.

The Genin team, Team Seven which consists of two boys and a girl along with their widely known Sensei, opted to charge forth and complete this mission. Both for Tazuna's sake, and their own egos much to the girls reluctance. The boys were confident they could fight on. Especially when they had a particularly powerful man on their side. A being who, by one of the boys' standards, is nothing short of amazing. The team and their tag along trudged forward, over coming the dreadful silence of civilian travel along the road, and even managed to assist their Sensei in taking down the fearsome Zabuza. Little did they know, the Hunter Nin that came to collect him was actually an enemy as well. At the same time, the tag along found his own enemies. Two creatures said to only exist in stories and myth. And yet he had killed two of them. The fight against Zabuza was taxing on the Sensei's, Kakashi's, body, thus leaving him useless as the tag along's fights continued on. Such violence scarred the Genin girl into passing out herself.

Kro, said tag along, finished his battles. Both of them were brutal and bloody. Nothing short of two savage beasts tearing one apart each time; the ground and trees can attest to that. And with the fights over and him no worse for wear, they took to going to Tazuna's home at last. Where they would take to Kakashi's wounds and hope that the girl, Sakura, would wake up post haste. They were welcomed by Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, with open arms. How could she not allow in those that saved her father? Two were out cold and the other had nearly no clothing on his tall frame. The fights they had to endure must have been horrid, even the two boys were beaten and battered to an extent. It was late at night when the group stumbled into the house, a small but cozy place that could just barely house the family and the team and tag along, but a place to stay all the same. Team Seven, or rather Kro himself, took Kakashi up to one of the small guest rooms, the useless human slung over his broad shoulders and then shoved onto the bed with little care. Naruto was the one to tuck Sakura in gently in the room she'd be sharing with him and Sasuke for the time being. And then he and Sasuke went to bed, dead tired from all that's happened.

The kids, trying to be good Shinobi kept to themselves and helped when asked to. With no leader other than Kro at hand, whom only Naruto dared to bother, they didn't know what to do or what was needed of them. Kakashi only came back to the waking world a day and a half later, and even then he was still rather weak. And Kro? Well, to say the least he made himself scarce on the second day of being there. Why? Two reasons. One being that he had his own mission to attend to. The second, well that would be little Inari's fault.

FLASHBACK

It was afternoon, a fairly warm day as luck would have it. Comfortable; perfect for relaxing and lounging without a care in the world….If you weren't busy starving or trying to earn a living. Luckily for Tazuna's family, his work has allowed he and his family to eat far better than most others. Kakashi had recently woken up and taken his three cute Genin to train. Not only because they were due something for their hard work, but because- as he had told them before he took them out- Zabuza is probably alive. And that Hunter Shinobi that took him away is an ally most likely. He would be teaching them a simple trick, however it would do them wonders to be in their skill set. He hadn't the foggiest on where Kro was, however he didn't care either. The further that beast was from him, the better. And while he didn't like that the loose cannon was indeed loose, at least he was away from the Jonin for the time being. It made the day- the mission- more bearable.

Introducing tree climbing to the kids was easy, surprisingly enough. He had honestly expected Naruto to not even know what Chakra was, or even what it could do. But it would seem that the little blond boy is more insightful than Kakashi gave him credit for. Kakashi refused to believe that Kro had to be thanked for Naruto's intelligence. Instead, he opted for going on ahead to show the boys and Sakura how to do it and explain them in short sweet words why it would be useful to them. Chakra refinement can be key to whether you win a fight to the death or not. It allows one to become more efficient with their use of chakra, for it is not infinite nor does everyone have the same amount. If one is efficient in their use of chakra, higher ranked- harder to perform- jutsus can become easy to use and swift to turn the tables against a stronger opponent with weaker refinement. It also allows one to enter a tree without having to climb one, if its branches are too high to jump into for travel. He watches with a careful eye as each of them take to the lesson at their own pace. As he predicted however, to an extent at least, Sakura was the first to make it to a branch. Her smaller reserves allowed her swift progress, however if she continued to push herself, her reserves would grow even if only a little. Sasuke however, it appeared, felt that the more chakra he used, the faster he'd get to to go up the tree. On the other hand, Naruto didn't seem to quite understand just how much he needed to get where he was going. However, as simply one demonstration of going even a few steps up the tree was enough to wear him out he leaves them to train on their own.

While Sakura had pushed herself to decent exhaustion, the boys continued on and on through out the night, fighting with one another to get to the top of their respective tree first. To prove to the other that he is better, stronger and a faster learner. Naruto, for the sake of out doing his rival- the boy whom has managed to stay on even ground with him through all this time; the boy he's been unable to beat. For Sasuke, it was basically the same. However, it was also to eventually prove to Kro that Naruto is not the only one who can learn as well as he. To prove to Kro that he is worthy of being under his teachings other than Naruto himself. Maybe then he would teach him, and he could grow stronger.

All was well with the day up until dinner came along.

"Why do you even fight?!" the once silent boy suddenly snapped, standing in a flurry. His small hands slammed onto the table's surface, shaking the dishes around him and startling his mother and grandfather alike. "There's no point; you're all just going to die anyways!"

Tsunami couldn't believe her son. She knew he was still having a hard time getting over his adoptive father, but that didn't mean he had to yell at the people that were trying to help hope enter their lives again. It didn't mean he had to deny all of her beloved father's work. "Inari! Apologize at once!"

"No! Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

Naruto felt his shoulders tense as his hand tightly clenched the chopsticks in his hand. His blue eyes, once warm and alive with the thought of training tomorrow, turned cold as the arctic. He stared at the young boy in front of him, only half understanding his outburst. He understood that the child was fed up with his own suffering, and believed that because he was powerless that there was nothing anyone could do. He understood the pain the boy felt in his heart, having felt it for years, a veteran in dealing with hopelessness. However, Naruto believed differently. He knew that he and his team would beat Gato and there was no stopping them from succeeding. He knew that he wasn't training for nothing- he never had trained for nothing in his life. He knew that the boy was wrong. "You're the one who is wrong," Naruto grunted out, pride thick in his voice and nearly touchable simply by being in his words. "We're going to beat Gato. We'll be the heroes of this place and save you guys from the suffering you've been-"

"What do you know about suffering?!" Inari's dark orbs grew foggy with tears that swiftly won the battle of whether to fall or not. He didn't care for the fact that his outburst has left the others silent. He didn't care that Kakashi's single eye bore a hole into him, that Sakura looked totally startled by his outburst and Sasuke fought and won the battle to look indifferent. Again he slammed his hands on the table, standing on his slide back chair despite his mother's displeasure. Too caught up in his own emotions is he to care about what punishment he might get for being so rude towards the people that have kept his grandpa alive up until now. "You're from a big powerful village where everything is fine! I bet you wake up in a giant bed and -".

However, it was not Naruto who broke the child's speech off. It was not the young Uzumaki who silenced Inari with a few simple beginning words. It was not Kakashi, who could all too easily see a certain someone from the past in the boy. It was not Sasuke whom insisted to himself that the kid didn't understand what suffering is himself, and that words would be useless against him- nor would it be worth his time to say them. And it most certainly was not Sakura whom was heartbroken by the simple anguished words that slipped from the boy's lips. She honestly didn't know what true suffering was, having lived an easy life compared to Inari- compared to everyone else in the room really. Instead, it was the blonde who had hardly touched Tsunami's home cooked meal. The man whom had kept to himself, entering and exiting the house for his own purposes- most likely having to do with his mission. Kro hadn't felt such an urge to kill a child since…..Hmm...Probably last week. But the amount of time is pointless to mention, seeing as it still existed. "Close your mouth before I tear out your tongue, you pathetic little shit," his words were short and clipped, deadly. All eyes turned to the man in awe, startled by the violent threat. He ignored Tsunami's inching closer to her son, willing to risk herself to save even his waggling tongue that spewed useless crap. Inari silenced himself as demanded, too fearful of the giant man to defy him. "Do you honestly believe the bullshit you're spewing? That a village massive in size and populated accordingly cannot have darkness? How pathetically wrong you are. Shall I show you true suffering? Perhaps nearly kill you every birthday of yours. Or perhaps hate you for an unknown crime you never committed. Shall I burn down your home and then charge you for damages? Shall I refuse you food, causing you to starve or become malnourished? Let me know when to stop on your favorite, you worthless shite". Kro stood, golden irises seeming to swim with a palpable irritation. "Perhaps I should just out right kill you so you can't take up precious space and eat food that could be made for more important people". How dare the child insult his charge, a boy who had suffered more than the human could ever imagine? How dare he claim that Naruto not know what it was to cry himself to bed every night? How dare he insult Kro's only important person in this whole fucking world known as reality? The 'illness' he long since dubbed 'Overseer's Syndrome' burned harshly in his throat as though he had only recently got done emptying the contents in his stomach. It kind of upset him that he had so nobly interjected, yet it was for Naruto. Tch. He turned away and stormed out the door, easily covering ground with his long strides. He needed to leave before he kill the child and upset his charge. He leaped into the air, seeming to hover high above the trees in one bound, ignoring Naruto's cries for him to come back.

The tall man landed in an unfamiliar opening within the woods, a scowl deep upon his lips as he glared at nothing in particular. Being away from the pathetic trash was the best move he could make, the worthless little shit. The man thought to be all powerful- by himself if not some others- leaned against a random tree, crossing his arms over his broad chest and casting his displeased glare to the sky. Fucking Overseer's Syndrome had increased again, he noted blandly. Luckily, he also noted that while he was now willing to defend the boy's word- truth or not, though in the case with the trash it was nothing but truth- he still wasn't willing to die for him. His fondness for the loudmouth wasn't that powerful, and as such Kro found himself pleased. He didn't ever want to be the same kind of light his was for him; the kind that would gladly die for their charge. He was certain that the light that taught him so much would do so, like a mother would for her child. Not him; not that he _could_ die for all he knew. He'd much rather spend his time making sure the brat just didn't die or suffer, rather than treating him like his light did. Look where that got him after all. Kro was hoping Naruto would turn into something different from himself- so far he was- something far more interesting too. What's so interesting about an immortal beast that has to live off of blood in a world filled with people who could create jutsu and walk on fucking water? Not interesting at all. What _would_ be interesting though would be to watch Naruto grow into a gray kind of person- a neutral person. Someone who did not condone major crimes, but could see the logic behind things like murder. Yet at the same time saw the goodness in people and didn't deny the dark side nor feed it.

Already the brat did just that- saw the logic behind killing but not approving of needless slaughter. Most Shinobi, whether the world realized it or not, were not at such a standing. They either got high as hell off of the thrill of taking a life, or they despised it but still did it in order to survive- in order to fulfill orders half the time. Survival is not logical; there is no sense to it and therefore the second type of person is not gray but instead light. The first type of person's standing obviously is dark. Kro though wouldn't admit he is proud of the brat- there's still plenty of time before he would say anything like that even to himself. There was still far too much development to be had.

He's getting off track.

By walking away from the trash of a human, he kept his word to the old bastard back in Konoha. That was all that mattered in the end. Bringing his gaze back to a level position, his eyes swiveled to the side, spotting the boy that had been standing there for the passed five minutes. The boy he had been ignoring. "Brat," he greeted blandly, sharp annoyance still clear in his eyes and tone, "You found me".

"I just had to look for some blonde giant," Naruto smiled warmly, proud of himself. He had honestly worried that his role model had run too far off for Naruto to follow and still return to his team before day break- which was still far from that moment but still. But the fact that he had managed to find him, that made him pleased with his efforts. "why did you run off there?" Kro never retreated- not without reason. It was something he had learned in their many, _many_ , sparring sessions over the years. And normally his reason led up to something far better- or worse depending on what end of the plan you were on. Never the less, he stepped closer to his friend, blue eyes gentle and calming. He wasn't sure how Kro was emotionally at the moment, so he didn't want the vampire snapping at him in that blunt manner of his just because Naruto said something stupid. He for the most part wanted to figure out what was wrong. Another part of it was simply being near the older male, having long since grown attached to the safe feeling he gets when around him. "And then I found you".

"Excellent deduction," Kro rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "You actually wanted to know why I left, correct?"

"As always," Naruto relented as he stood not but a food from the tall man. "So….Am I going to get an answer?" Sometimes Kro felt he didn't deserve or need one because the answer was too simple for Naruto to see or because he didn't want to tell him in general.

The blood sucker relented, fully looking down at the boy instead of only eying him, "If I had stayed, I would have torn the trash's tongue out, eaten it, than shat on his mother's face after digesting for raising such a worthless pound of flesh". He paused, "And then I would have torn her womb out so she couldn't create anyone else so pitiful".

"…...Yea, I'm glad you left then," Naruto relented after a short pause. It had been a while since the man had suggested even the thought of him doing something so violent and- admittedly- gross. "But that's the only reason?"

"Doing that alone would have broken my deal with the Old Bastard," Kro thumbed in a seemingly random direction, however he knew that's what direction Konoha was in. Having traveled so much, it was hard for him to not know where he was.

"Deal? What deal?"

"Dumb ass. I made it with you in mind".

"You did?" Naruto knew of most of the deals he made with Jiji, but nothing pertaining to him. Most of them were simple yet complex deals, like the one about letting them hide their home from everyone including fellow Shinobi.

Kro nodded once; he knew Naruto didn't know about this deal. He had only been a few moments old when it was first established. "The one where I act as cannon fodder for your home, in exchange for getting to watch over you," he relented. "Honestly this is one of those times where I wish I didn't make that deal so I could kill the kid and be on my way. Don't need him spreading his stupidity like some sort of STD".

Naruto paused, ignoring the last bit, honestly astounded. Kro had made a deal like that just to watch over him? Not guard him or simply be in the village or anything else he could have made a deal over, but rather in order to watch him develop. He would be lying if he said that such information didn't touch him to his very core. All these years he had thought that Kro had only looked over him on a whim. That he was part of the village on a whim; that everything he did was only because he felt like it. However, this was a deal that Kro was abiding by even on that day, during those moments that Naruto stood silent even. He hadn't known that Kro wanted to watch over him from the beginning. That he didn't think 'I'm _bored_ so I'm going to raise this pariah of the strongest Shinobi Village on the continent'. But instead Naruto could tell that the fact that there was a deal involved meant Kro thought of it all as 'This kid is _interesting_. I'm going to raise him and see how he turns out' or 'This kid is interesting. If I stick by, maybe something even more interesting will come along'. For Kro to have enough interest in him to do something like that was astounding to him. And then after that actually develop a real fondness for him- a bored man would have left years ago. "Kro-nii, I know I tell you this at east seven times a day but…...You're amazing". He only left the vampire enough time to blink and raise a brow, "I mean...You, a being unbelievably powerful, went and handicapped yourself- tied yourself to the laws of man that you had never even thought of before- just because you thought I was interesting. And, on top of that after all this time you haven't just left me". Like so many others would have done.

Kro shrugged, not in the slightest amazed by his own doings. He knew what he was getting into the moment he suggested the deal. Having to abide by man's law was probably the hardest, but the trade he was getting in return was more than enough to repay him for his 'kindness'. "I'm a man of my word," despite being a ruthless, conniving, scheming and controlling bastard.

Naruto's smile brightened up the clearing far better than any sun or portion of the moon. Two rows of pearly white teeth were shown to the vampire, his blue eyes alight with an abundance of joy and nearly closed with how broad his grin was. Naruto stepped further, relaxing his cheeks just so that he could truly tell the man with his eyes how happy Kro's intentions made him. Even if they weren't uttered and it seemed that Naruto was jumping to conclusions, he knew he wasn't wrong. "You really are the best in the world, Kro-nii," he insisted, and then bravely wrapped his arms around the others torso. He didn't care if Kro didn't hug him back. Naruto just wanted to put his emotions into action. This was the best way he thought he could show Kro his thanks.

Kro stood there, silent and still as Naruto gave to him a tender hug. He stared down at the spiky mop of yellow as tan skin and a whiskered face buried itself into his clothing, holding him close. He was used to Naruto's hugs, having had them on multiple occasions. The first had been when Naruto pulled him out of that pinch when the blood delivery was incredibly late and Kro was close to losing it. There were a few other times, including the one from a few days ago just before the mission started. And then there was right at that moment. Naruto saw him as amazing huh? The poor child truly had no idea how ruthless he could be- not in the battle sense at least, which was when he was at his most violent other than when hungry- and yet he was hugging him as though he were a true human. As though he were a real brother as he so fondly called him. The warmth of the boy's small body was still there even as Kro contemplated. However before he could finish thinking, his arms moved on their own. Wrapping his arms around the touchy boy, he pulled him closer. A hug, if awkward and tense on his part, that was what it was.

Naruto's eyes widened and his body jolted upon feeling the arms around him after moments of silence. He hadn't been expecting the embrace to be returned, however he had longed for it. Kro didn't know, but Naruto had longed for an embrace from him sever since he had let Kro have that first taste of his blood as a young lad. But he didn't dare ask for the brute to hug him back, or ask why he didn't do so. Instead, he settled for pats on the head and small but true smiles that were meant only for him. It was almost odd, being so sentimental during a mission of all things- it was something he never figured would happen on one- but he didn't really care any more. It was as though he was getting a birthday or Christmas gift many months early, only an infinite amount of times better. The feeling of arms wrapped around you is a sensation Naruto would never forget- just as he would never forget this moment. He hugged the large man tighter, heart soaring. He was beyond lucky to have Kro-nii. Really he was.

As Kro held the boy, he found himself noting that it was like holding a victim before their last breath….Except that he wasn't trying to kill Naruto and the boy had said something rather deserving of the silent praise that was the embrace. His hold was not tight like Naruto's, but his arms certainly weren't just resting there. His glowing gaze shifted to one side and then the other. The both of them? Really? What idiotic bastards. Really they were. In a tree, Sasuke poorly hid himself as his dark orbs glared death at Naruto. It was obvious that the kid didn't know why he was so pissed at the blonde Genin, but the fact that he was was enough. Kro couldn't help but chuckle to himself, his hold on his charge not wavering. Again he was reminded how much fun it would be to make the young Uchiha suffer the sorrow of heart break and yearning over and over. Take that Uchiha Madara, the fucking dick that took his left arm and leg. May he be rolling in his fucking grave so hard that it caved in. In the mean time on the other side, relatively well hidden behind a tree was a man with silver hair. The night was getting better and better apparently. Because who wouldn't enjoy mocking a man who hates them? Daringly meeting Kakashi's one eyed gaze, he sent him a smirk he knew he would see. He tightened the hug slightly, pleased to find the glare nearly spewing death his way.

Let it be known far and wide that Kro also loved to piss people off.

END FLASHBACK

And there's the third installment! Once again, I'll be updating much slower from this point forward. This is due to personal matters- such as making money and keeping myself from getting fat. However, I hope to update at least once or twice every two weeks, more if I'm lucky. 

NOTE: **This part is important! I will be skipping the first and second rounds of the Chunin Exams as well as the Preliminaries. Is is simply because there's no point in putting it down. While due to Kro's training of him, Naruto is stronger than he is at this point in time in the anime, the out comes of the fights would still be the same. Sasuke would still get bitten, Naruto would still somehow pass the written test, Sakura would still grow a pair and Orochimaru would still be a pedophile. I'll be going straight to the one month of training that everyone in the third Exam gets in order to prepare themselves for their fights. There will be some Jiraiya, but not a whole lot. Just enough for things to be straightened out and then there will be a bunch of non-canon stuff. Non-canon as in something completely original from yours truly...I'm gonna stop talking now. I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Bye-bye!~**


	10. Assisting the Enemy

Chapter Ten: Well This Is Interesting

"You wanted to see me, Wind Bag?" the man questions as he appears before the older one, seemingly from no where. Unlike with most higher ranked Shinobi, there is no sign of him entering through the window- just his sudden appearance. Said Wind Bag's head snaps up, his shoulders stiffening to shroud the jolt of surprise from his appearance. The man however had seen it, and finds almost a dark pleasure in frightening the old man.

Hiruzen settles himself down swiftly, displeased that once more the young bastard spooked him. He thought he had grown accustomed to such tricks. However with ever mischievous Naruto on his side, Kro was a force to be reckoned with when it came to blind siding him. None the less, he set the blasted paper work to the side and folded his hands together atop his desk. He is silent for a moment, before finally pulling forth a single scroll and pushing it towards the homicidal maniac. "Yes. Look this over and tell me what you think," he demands, not bothering with the usual kind formalities he would offer any of his other 'children' or 'grandchildren'.

Kro's golden hues swiftly pass over the parchment, opening up the document and taking in any and all information he can at once. He skims it over a number of times in the next thirty seconds, and looks back up to the man whom acts as his leader. "Sounds like you want me to infiltrate," he states blandly, "And figure out what the hell this 'Akatsuki' crap is all about. You've already got one Anbu in there, what more do you want?" The group is obviously powerful if the all mighty Uchiha Prodigy can't get many messages sent Konoha's way. But then again, since when has an Uchiha ever been truly useful? He can't think of a single one who hasn't fucked up somehow, current time or in the past.

Sarutobi sighs and insists, "From what we've gathered through our sources, the Akatsuki are a group of criminals looking to do something with the Jinchuriki. Being that the group is comprised of so many powerful Nuke Ninjas, we cannot afford to let them go as they please. We need to find a way to bring their actions to a stop. This is where you come in, Komori". Kro stands in front of him not at attention, but casually despite his current dress. Opposed to the casual clothing he had worn to Nami no Kuni, Kro now stands fully decked in Anbu gear. Black clothing and off white armor. A mask like with all the others covers his face, protecting his identity from the world as Konoha's own personal Supreme Ace- as Naruto calls him from time to time. The mask is designed to look much like the other masks of the Anbu, white in making and based off an animal of some sort. Unable to depict a bird without putting too much effort into it, Kro's mask is based off of a bat, short nosed and with pointy ears, its markings define him from the others being a red brown- like dried blood. The old Hokage finds it fitting for the beast."I need you to find your way into the Akatsuki and take down their leader".

Kro raises his brow from behind his mask, not impressed with the plan, "And how do you propose I find the leader of a little known organization run by some of the continent's most powerful Shinobi? Come now Bastard, give me the rest of your plan before I tear it out of that useless head of yours".

Sarutobi's glare is scathing and hot, highly displeased by the man's back talk as usual. He swears, this eternally young ass is going to be the death of him if he's not careful. With a slow sigh, he continues, "You'll be traveling around as yourself for a while. I am giving you leave to travel as you see fit in order to infiltrate the Akatsuki. You are only permitted to return once you've successfully killed the leader," he commands darkly.

Kro pauses, "This is gonna take me from the brat for a while, asshole. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I _think_ I'm your Hokage regardless of the deal or not. You're my cannon fodder; I can do with you what I please, and I please to do this," the old man returns. "Naruto will not suffer just because you are not around to teach him during the up coming month of his training for the Third Exam. And if you're smart, you'll find a way to come watch him fight when the time comes".

Be away from the brat? At this pivotal time in his god damn human life? The kid is like- what?- thirteen going on fourteen and the damn village leader expects him to not watch him pick a path? Fuck, this is what Kro's been freaking waiting for! Of course it may not be the path he sticks with, but that's the exciting part! The kid is finally old enough to make his own choices- as a Shinobi at the very least- and he wants to see how he turns out damn it! His golden eyes darken from that of flowing riches to something bordering rust. Like hell he's going to miss something big that's bound to happen. That's how things are bound to work out- he leaves, and something huge is bound to happen. On top of that, he only just got back from killing a bunch of worthless slave traders. **This old dick face is trying to keep me far from Naruto during his most crucial time of development,** when it should be the other way around. "How about this you old fart? I do what I fucking want and still get the job done, and you stop trying to keep me away from the kid. Who the hell do you think you are, going against someone who could be your great grandfather by trying to trick me? Try again shit head".

Hiruzen's aged eyes narrow into dark, displeased slits. He's been caught- at least half way. The vampire, in all his brilliance, has seen though his plan to play their deal into his favor, and keep him away from Naruto. Not only that, but it will also keep those from the other villages- the Kazekage more specifically- from questioning about him. There have already been rumors going around about Kro working for the most powerful Shinobi Village on the continent, and of him doing so tipping the balance of power so to speak. If any of their enemies- Iwagakure as a prime example- actually catch wind that it's true, there's certain to be a battle if not a war. Sarutobi has seen too many wars in his time, far too many. He doesn't have the heart to put his people through yet another conflict when they're only a generation passed the last one. Not only this, but Sarutobi too has noticed that Naruto is coming upon a point in his life where he will begin the path of becoming a true man. No, puberty is not that path, as he has no choice in that matter. The path Naruto will choose out of the few he has ahead of him, is metaphorical. Up until now, Naruto had never seen the darkness of the world outside Konoha, allowing him to have a more innocent standing. Allowing him to believe that people can change no matter what, that man is naturally good despite Kro's denial of that. However, after the mission to Wave, those that have been keeping an eye on him have noticed a change in Naruto. The boy seems to have gained a simple but important wisdom, one which shines in his eyes. One which knows the truth- man is not naturally kind, and in fact can be the exact opposite at times. Such as with Gato before Kro fulfilled his mission and killed him. This wisdom had seen the change that come over someone- via the death of one Momochi Zabuza, a man thought to simply find delight in killing, whom actually was a man of heart and honor under all that gore even in death. And the boy had also seen the pure, though Haku- the child tool of Zabuza, whom only wanted to please and be loved according to Kakashi's report. And apparently had seen the change of hopelessness to hopefulness, through Tazuna's grandson Inari whom had suffered at Gato's hand, but grown to stand tall. The mission had offered many paths to Naruto, whether he realizes it or not.

One of which being a path of darkness, one of which he could all too easily take given his own history. Having grown up the way he did, as unfortunate as it was, there is little doubt in Sarutobi's mind that the boy has a dark side to him. A side that yearns to take over, scorn those that hated him, and show the world just what the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune really is capable of. Such a path would call for the boy to turn fully to Kro for assistance, to demand that he be taught the darker arts of being a Shinobi- torture, sabotage, assassination and the like- and pursue them to great lengths. One that would call forth all his sorrow, his rage and hate and jumble it into one large ball of dark emotions. With it he would most likely give into the Kyuubi's offer of power, and potentially destroy Konoha in one fell swoop of destruction. The old man looks to the masked murderer in front of his desk and recalculates. No, not potentially, most definitely.

Another path Naruto could take is a neutral one, which honestly would still be a disappointment to see but never the less better than the first. It would be a harsh road for Naruto, whom would have to constantly think about the positives and negatives that his or others' choices would create. It would mean that he would neither side nor stand against his fellow villagers. This is perhaps the least predictable path he could take, due to all the variables it takes to remain neutral for even a few months. Would he find homicide logical, or saving every potential life he can? Would he hide the darkness of his people like he tried to before Kro started watching over him or would he agree that they have no purpose? Hiruzen isn't quite certain if he fears or prefers this path more than the darker one, feeling lost on where he himself stands about it. And then there's the possibility that all the pondering would leave Naruto all too plain, someone who thinks out every single cause and effect. Seeing a monotone Naruto almost frightens the man, seeing as the boy is so open and happy now.

The third path Naruto could take is something Sarutobi would be delighted to see. The path of light- the path that he believes suits the boy's brilliant personality the best. Like the first two, it would be filled with all sorts of trials that would require him to either pull through or fail and let his path dim. He would most likely suffer all sorts of loss in taking this path, however at the same time he would gain a lot as well. Mainly comrades- people who saw him as him and not a demon container. To have so many friends, so many people he had seen the good in, and helped to achieve their goals, would make Hiruzen more than delighted even if he didn't live to see the whole story. With the Kyuubi in his body, it would most likely be the hardest path to take, needing him- as mentioned- to pull through far more hardships than easy ones in his life. But all of his suffering and pulling through to stand on top would be rewarded by people who love him, a happy life and perhaps even his dreams coming true. He would be happy, Sarutobi believes, and this is the path he wants to secretly guide the boy into taking.

But with Kro around, it is near impossible for this path of goodness to come forth and take over Naruto's life. Despite being naturally good natured- thanks to both his parents- Kro has left his imprint on the boy, thus guiding him to that middle ground that is certain to cause Naruto such confusion and lostness. "And how do you propose you do that?" The man revered as God of Shinobi inclines his head, disbelieving that even Kro can talk his way out of freely coming and going from some unknown base owned by an even lesser known organization in the making. Thus far their numbers have stopped growing, but Hiruzen isn't certain whether that was on purpose or not.

Kro shrugs slightly, having no particular plan in mind. "I'm a world renowned mass murderer wanted by at _least_ four of the five Villages. From what you've told me, the people that make up the Akatsuki are also wanted former members of their villages. If they're looking to do something with anything that requires their power combined, then they'll want me. Simple as that".

"Are you saying that your power will draw them to you?"

"Very good," Kro sarcastically responds from behind his mask, not at all amazed at the old man's faulty ability to follow along, "I'll just keep on going on missions and shit; they don't know I work for this shit hole of a village. They'll find me eventually though, and they'll hunt me down. Then I'll offer to be a spy and 'report' every now and then. Everyone wins. I get to stay near the brat, you get your information and the Akatsuki get another member".

"…..How do I know you won't turn on us?"

"You've got the brat. That's all you need to make me stay; he's still as interesting as fuck," Kro answers blandly, "So if you'll let me go, I have places to be and people to beat up. See ya, Old Bastard". Just as he had appeared, he disappears, the only sign of his departure being the light breeze that runs through the room.

The old Hokage wearily sighs and looks to the pictures of the Hokage of the past. His own picture is up there, seeing as there was no reason for it to be taken down when he came back into office. He looked to each of them. From the Shodaime and Nidaime and finally the Yondaime. Meeting the depicted blues of the Yondaime, another weary sigh comes from him, "I'm sorry Minato-kun," he apologizes. He wasn't able to drive the monster away even for a little while. Again. He Failed…..Again. With sorrow in his aged eyes, he turns his gaze back to his paperwork, however a thrill of shock and slight fear rushes up his spine. On his desk in front of him is a picture of Kro holding a kunai to the man's throat, a sneering grin on his lips. Sarutobi places his hands together and chants sternly, "Kai!" the picture disappears, showing itself to have been normal paper work. The old man tilts his head back and sighs, shaking his head. Was it really wise to take in the loose cannon?…...Most certainly not, but now he can't get rid of him.

Kro strides from roof top to roof top, his mask hiding his face and his silent movement keeping him hidden from those that don't notice his shadow passing over them. Returning to his home, he finds no Naruto there. Huh. However he shrugs this off, and changes from his Anbu get up. After cleaning himself of the dirt that had gone and collected on him during his last mission, he changes into simple clothing. Pulling a skin tight sleeveless dark blue shirt as well as a pair of battle worthy dark pants on as well, he leaves with the usual gear as usual. Not really worried about Naruto's well being, but wanting to see him for the sake of visitation, he sets out in search for the boy. He walks the streets with little care, not bothering with excusing himself for bumping into someone here or there and certainly not even thinking about doing so. And in return no one dares to demand that he apologize for his brutish actions either. His walking takes him far through the village, from the outer portion of his home near the Forest of Death through the wide spread marketing area and even through the residential portion- though the residents of the clans of the village are not on his path. Hidden away in the deeper bowls of Konoha. His searches take him passed the ramen shop, his head only inclining slightly upon hearing Ayame's greeting call, as well as passed the BBQ place with the asshole owner from so many years ago.

His walking takes him so far as to the training grounds on a different edge of the village, giving him silence once more. Or so he thought he would. Kro stops and watches as he spots a single figure training on the green, his fists connecting harshly against one of the wooden posts with dull thuds while his feet occasionally join the fray. The figure hasn't changed much from the last time Kro had seen him three months ago. Same pale skin, same blue shirt with pathetic Uchiha fan on the back, same piss poor form whose strength is only brought out by raw talent given to him by years of breeding. Not impressed by the sight before him, Kro's feet bring him to a speedy walk, silent as his graceful massive body unnaturally allows. Upon closer inspection via a better angle, Kro notes that the boy has been here for while now, his hands heavily bruised and knuckles nearly bleeding. The wood of the post is no less battered, marks of a harsh beating fresh as the wounds. Making one more step purposefully loud, he blocks Sasuke's startled turn kick to his upper torso, easily using his forearm to protect him. The limb meets metal with a dull 'clang', making the vampire to raise his brow at the Uchiha's surprised yet somehow still monotone look.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demands as he removes his foot from the metallic arm, ignoring the protesting pulsing of his bones from the impact. He shouldn't have kicked so hard. The man has been gone for a total of three months, having disappeared just after getting back to the Village after Nami no Kuni and killing Gato. Sasuke had assumed that he had gone off on yet another mission or two, but that didn't lessen his desire to see the older male. The pale boy mentally scolds his heart for skipping a beat or two upon meeting those lovely golden hues that stare down at him as though unimpressed. Bastard, looking down on him like that. Who does he think he is? Some guy who can just get away with anything he wants to? His pride demands retribution for such a gaze, but his body doesn't move. He cannot bring himself to harm the man who has paid so little attention to him, yet kept Sasuke's own attention even in absence. It doesn't make any sense; he should have no problem decking the man let alone wanting to. But every time he thinks of it his body locks up. As though fixated on peace when it comes to the bastard. As the tall Anbu continues to stare down at him, Sasuke feels his cheeks unwillingly turn pink, much to his displeasure, thus urging him to look away and glare at the grass below. This has got to stop!

Kro raises a brow at such impudent an attitude, but his annoyance turns to half amusement upon seeing the pink tinting the boy's cheeks. Oh yea. He had nearly forgotten what he had done to screw the entire Uchiha clan- even if all but two are dead- over. So caught up in his own dangerous missions and seeing the only interesting person on the whole continent, he had nearly forgotten that he placed a 'curse' so to speak on the boy. Heh. Should he take this chance to make it worse?…...Oh, but absolutely! Especially since he'll be a busy bastard for a while coming up. Lowering his torso to better look Sasuke in the eye despite his glancing away, he snorts, "I'm allowed to go where I want to. Got a problem with that?" He will have to flatter the boy at least a little bit, lest he fight the hypnosis too much and make the game more complicated than it needs to be- than it should be.

Sasuke glances at the massive man, unwilling to meet is gaze for fear of his face flushing again. Knowing the ass, he'd point that out too. "Yes. You're interrupting my training time; go away".

"I can't be near you when you train," Kro questions in turn, an honestly amused smirk on his lips. Cute. The boy seems to get stage fright with him near and watching him. "Maybe I can fix that form of yours. Refine it into something better," he offers the young Uchiha. He watches as the kid's eyes light up ever so slightly, once more amused by the sight. This guy is easier to play than Naruto is on a good day. A hunger for power ignites in those dark orbs as Sasuke turns to the vampire, silently urging him to continue talking. "Your fighting stance is far too sloppy, as is your over all Taijutsu form. There's holes in it that need to be closed up before someone better than you sees and exploits them on a mission," touching Sasuke's flesh is like touching a maggot covered garbage bag- revolting but necessary to the cause. And he thought smelling Uchiha blood was bad. Never the less, he takes a hold of Sasuke's hands and positions them into his fighting stance, tapping the boy's feet with his own to do the same. "This is how your stance is now. You're leaning far too forward and unbalancing yourself; stand up straight and put your hands like this," he directs strictly. Not even with Naruto did he man handle in order to teach, not unless he simply wasn't getting it. Sasuke's is slick and warm with sweat, like a freshly killed corpse covered in salt water or something. "Your stance is too long too. Try to keep your feet closer to shoulder-width for maximum balance and maneuverability," he ushers again.

Sasuke's shoulders are tense as the large hands guide him around from broken stance to a more proper one. Already feeling more stable, he attempts to remember the positioning of both his hands and feet. The cool feeling of Kro's hands on his flesh is refreshing, like a breath of fresh air. His heart unwillingly hammers twice in its cage, but then settles down upon realizing that the whole contact ordeal isn't all that big of one. For the next hour and a half- or eternity as Sasuke like to think of it as- Kro spends his time correcting little things he sees in Sasuke's Taijutsu. Fixing and tweaking it into something better. "Why are you helping me?" Sasuke demands after delivering a much stronger kick to the wooden post than before. "I'm Naruto's rival," he insists.

Kro releases the boy's shoulders, having stopped to square them for a simple punch, showing him that leaning any further into the attack is no good at the moment. "I do what I want," he grunts, "Besides, you're gonna have to learn to protect yourself properly somehow. I'd rather you do it now than later," he finds a prime grade of amusement as Sasuke's breath hitches and his head turns away almost frantically. Oh, he struck a gold mine. At least a small one. He doesn't bother, as it would ruin his success, to tell the young man that it was for the sake of his own amusement and Naruto. Kro probably won't always be there to watch the kid's back; he's going to need someone he can rely on and Sakura isn't that someone at all. It's annoying as all hell but it's also the truth. He doesn't trust- let alone like- Kakashi enough to protect the kid either. Thus he has to regretfully leave him in Sasuke's care- or partial care at least. Stupid seeing as the kid's an Uchiha, however Kro is currently a beggar and therefore can't exactly be a chooser. Taking a step back from the black haired boy with new intentions in mind, he announces, "I'm leaving now".

"Wait. What? You can't just leave, we were just getting started!" He had finally managed to get Kro to teach him _something_ and he could already feel himself far stronger than he had been earlier in the day. Kakashi can't give that to him, and he needs to train to fight that Gaara kid. "Keep going," he insists, eyes intense with his yearning to train under him. Sasuke refuses to pay attention to the tiny notion that he may want to train longer because it gets him Kro's attention in general- because he gets to be near the man, and that's what he wants. No, he refuses to admit that. He just wants to train and that's it.

But Kro feels no guilt as he waves the demanding child off, feeling that he's influenced the hypnosis enough for the time being. Besides, he still has to find that damn gaki. "Nope, I'm leaving. Work on what I've given you," though he does offer the Uchiha a smirk cast over his shoulder as though to tease him, "See ya". He raises his metal arm once before disappearing as though he had never been there in the first place. Not a single sign of his departure is left behind- not even leaves that signal a Shinshun. Sasuke is left to stare on in his frustration at being turned down.


	11. Another Useless Old Guy

Chapter 11: Hermit

Kro appears elsewhere, further within the village as opposed to the training grounds but no where near home as well. Again he uses the roof tops, not bothering with traversing the normal way and dealing with scornful stares hidden behind wary glances. Where could the little bastard be? Him being at the Academy while Kro was away made looking for him much easier. But now that he's a true Shinobi himself, he could be anywhere. Other than on a mission of course, what with the third Chunin Exam coming up. Sighing, Kro lets his mind wander to the months that have passed them all by.

It's been three- maybe four, he hasn't really been counting- months since the mission to Nami no Kuni. As expected, Zabuza was still alive and well, perfectly healed from his last battle with Kakashi. And also as predicted, that little Hunter Nin that was apparently a good little boy and sided with Kiri, was a fraud- Zabuza's own tool for battle. It took little time for Sasuke and Naruto to charge the enemy child, Haku, the battle escalating to interesting heights what with Haku's Kekkei Genkai being put to good use. The kid had obvious talent that Zabuza polished to a fine jewel of power. Kakashi and the Nuke Ninja also clashed, where as Kro had remained where he was- relaxing on one of the bridge's railings. It was not his mission that Zabuza had come forth to stop- then again he didn't _know_ about Kro's mission. That was the whole point of it being secret. None the less, the vampire watched through the thick chakra made fog as the two older Shinobi tried to rip one another's hearts out like two lions battling for position as king of a pride. He hadn't ever seen Kakashi in battle, having never been on a mission with him due to obvious ranking differences….The Scarecrow was rather decent a fighter, Kro even now has to give him that. War has made him into a machine who could turn on and off the 'kill' switch it seems. But seeing as the man still couldn't hold a candle up to the vampire himself, well he wasn't that good of a machine. More like a prototype.

He had been getting bored when suddenly he himself was attacked by something- or rather someone. As it turned out, it was another werewolf, but that one was different. Kro doesn't remember his name, but he most certainly did ask for it- after all, the guy had succeeded in surprise attacking him and slamming him into the bottom of the river below. What a splash that had made. Kro couldn't tell that the guy was a werewolf at first, seeing as he only had something akin to fur gloves covering his fingers up to his mid-forearms and long pointed claws perfect for murder. He also had a tail, but his ears were just tapered instead of wolven. The had a human body, legs and all, but he obviously wasn't some sort of distorted half breed- how Kro even knew that, he still doesn't know as neither his darkness nor his light had taught him about such creatures. They talked a little, with the werewolf damning him for being still alive. Which honestly made no sense but Kro didn't question it- a lot of people damn him for still being alive in general be they enemy or 'ally'. What was _really_ interesting is that this wolf man could control his chakra, as opposed to the other two who focused on brute strength and speed. It made the battle between Kro and the new enemy far more intense than the last two had been, with Kro being reminded what it was like to drown. Or as close to drowning as he can get, what with not actually needing to breathe, and therefore the water in his lungs not stopping his existence.

As the battle drew on, the wolf man started to get more and more upset. Something about Kro having not been so strong in the past- which meant that at some point in time in his unknown history he had met this beast and fought against him. Or perhaps even with. It had honestly surprised him to the very core of his being that someone knew him from before his time in the dark- let alone with the light in that cave. It meant that he didn't just spawn, but actually had a past story. It made him honesty curious about himself for the first time in many many years. And then he went on to calling Kro names of all things. Different from the names- bastard, asshole, the whole nine yards- he had been calling him before. He called him Rege Sânge(Blood King) and Niciun Suflet(No Soul), though Kro hadn't a single clue as to what those names were. They weren't of the language he spoke, but it was obvious to Kro since then that the werewolf had to have come from a different continent. A place where Kro had apparently been but doesn't remember. Kro contemplated on not killing the wolf man, considering his connection with his past, however he was in the way of the mission getting done and that couldn't be had. Of course, he could have killed and drank the werewolf dry of blood for both a meal and his knowledge, but the vampire deemed it not important enough compared to what he needed done. So after some more fighting on top of the pissed off river, he had managed to pull out the wolf's heart and literally feed it to him as a goodbye present. He found pleasure in watching silver eyes dim from being star-like to that of a very old piece of silverware dulled with time.

After killing Mr. Wolf, Kro joined Team Seven on the bridge again only to find Haku dead, his body dangling off of Kakashi's hand that had been shoved through the boy's chest. A definite kill blow that made Kro raise a brow. He could smell ozone lingering in the air, a scent given off after lightning strikes and thus leading him to believe that Kakashi had used a lightning based jutsu. The scorched hole in the boy's chest supported Kro's theory. Who knew he knew one of those? Kro didn't bother to keep tabs on Kakashi, not respecting him- or anyone save maybe Naruto- enough to take note of his known jutsu. He does know that the silver haired man is in the bingo book, but he's never looked him up due to disinterest.

FLASHBACK

Kro was honestly surprised when Naruto started to violently, verbally, lash out at Zabuza for not defending Haku's dead body upon being beaten by Gato. The older blond can still remember the boy's words to this day. How could they not when they were so passionate? "So he was just a tool to you? Something to be thrown away?! How could you?!" And despite Kakashi's insistence that there was no need, that it wasn't his place, the boy continued. "Haku _lived_ for you! He gave everything up just to make you happy! I know how he feels," Naruto had said, "I have someone just like you to raise _me_! But the difference is, Kro-nii would _never_ use me as a tool! Because he lets himself care about me- even when he doesn't give a damn about anyone else! I know for a _fact_ that he would rampage the moment I died, because I would die for him just like Haku did for you! But no, you just mourn the loss of some….Some _weapon_! Like you can get another at a weapons shop anywhere! Well guess what buddy, you _can't_!" Naruto's deep blue eyes began to sweat, big fat tears shamelessly flopping onto the ground like rain. "I can understand wanting to control your emotions, because that's what Shinobi are supposed to do! They're supposed to be mindless, emotionless killing machines with no remorse! But you know what?! _Shinobi_ _aren't machines!_ We're _human!_ We're _supposed_ to have emotions! We're _supposed_ to laugh when we're happy, and cry when we're sad, and get angry. Only the strongest Shinobi can understand that, and freely show these emotions without letting them control them- that's what _I_ believe! But….You... _You_ just act like _nothing_ is wrong. You lock it all up!…...If I become strong….Will I do that too? Will I fail at becoming truly strong, just another emotionless drone?! I don't want that! I'd rather be the weakest person on the face of the planet before I become like you!"

If Kro were human, he was certain that he would have been touched to the core by Naruto's words. As it stood, they had given him goose bumps, something that before then had never happened before. So, at the very least the words touched him a little. Like hands on his shoulders, supporting him, or perhaps a child's palms touching his own. He had watched as Zabuza relented, truly embraced by Naruto's willful words, and borrowed a kunai from the boy with tears streaking his face. He attacked Gato and his men full force, kunai in his mouth as the battle with Kakashi left his arms useless. Gato had retreated into the protection of mobsters, each fighting and mostly failing to harm the Nuke Ninja. Some had managed to impale him with spears, but Zabuza kept on cutting a path to the enemy.

However, Kro wasn't so sentimental as to let Zabuza take the glory of killing a human bastard. So, just as the dark skinned man could lob off Gato's with one final thrust of his borrowed blade, Kro appeared and used his own to take the head of the tycoon, forcing Zabuza to a halt. They stared at one another, Kro up right and pushing Gato's body into the river, his head dangling in his hand by his hair. Zabuza, hunched over with weapons stuck in his back, body visibly exhausted. Kro's eyes drifted to Team Seven, seeing them watching the fight but with the mob closing in their visual was lessening. Kro remembers well what he had told the man. "You're looking for redemption, aren't you? I can give that to you…..Momochi Zabuza". He walked forward, however the screaming of the mob was annoying. So he created a clone and let it dirty its hands for him, swiftly making dog shit out of the humans that dared to interrupt his last minute plans. He watched as his clone approached Team Seven for a moment, and distracted him as Kro himself pulled out the swords and spears from Zabuza's back, ignoring his grunts and muffled cries of pain. "You want to apologize to Haku, live on for him in thanks for giving his life up for you. I can give you that; I can heal you, bring you from where you are- the brink of death".

"Who the hell are you?"

"A potential ally," Kro had answered simply, "Do you want redemption or not? I guarantee your survival". A lie; he had never done what he planned on doing before. There was a good chance that Zabuza would die.

"I'd rather go to Hell to repent," Zabuza bubbled through a blood filled mouth, the red liquid mixing with saliva as it drools to the ground below.

"And if Haku were alive?" Kro insists, mind finding information there as his clone made another and dispersed itself to relay this knowledge. "My clone says that Kakashi had managed to only hit a lung; the boy is bleeding out, but if you take my offer, I will save you and the boy".

Zabuza's blurring eyes shifted to over his hunched shoulder, to the boy with a pool of blood under him. Haku is alive…? It would make sense for him to seem dead if Kakashi had hit a lung in stead. It would also attest to Kakashi's control even when shocked. He looked back to the tall blond in front of him, wanting to know before death who this man was. "Who are you?"

"Shishaue Kro," the vampire answered simply.

"The man the brat was talking about," Zabuza blearily remembered.

Kro nodded, and watched as Zabuza fell to his knees, far too weak to stand. He seemed on literally his last legs, death nearly taking him. If Kro truly wanted this man…..He would have to work swiftly. "If you vow your loyalty to me and me alone, I assure your survival of this day. As well as Haku's. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

He looked like the devil to Zabuza. Not literally- the blond was actually incredibly beautiful, not some oni as the devil was said to be- but in terms of offering such an impossible deal. But the former Kiri Shinobi had no choice; he dared not to take up the chance to let Haku survive, and start anew with the boy even if it meant he'd have to swear loyalty to this being. He wanted Haku to be happy. "…..I'll take your deal," he relented at last, "I swear my loyalty, and Haku's, to you. We're forever in your debt". It was for Haku, he kept on telling himself. For the sake of Haku, he was willing to become a slave if that's what this loyalty meant.

"Good choice," Kro praised blandly, his golden orbs gleaming brilliantly. He didn't realize that the sun he stood against made him seem like something omnipotent, only those hues of his visible from his silhouette. He stooped to a knee and bit his wrist, breaking veins and pressing his flesh to Zabuza's mouth. "Drink," he ordered- the man obeyed although hesitant at first. He pulled away, his flesh healing swiftly as soon as the man had taken two large gulps of the iron flavored, red dyed, water-like substance. Kro waited to see what would happen- it was nearly instantaneous. The dark skinned warrior gasped in pain and surprise, his body jolting as the skin in his back and the muscles in his arms began to tend to themselves rapidly. Far faster than any human could perceive. The pain was not intense, it did not bring forth a cry of absolute horror as his body healed, but it did hurt. It felt like each wound that had been made was being reopened before healing- like he was stabbed again in each spot a second time before the pain faded. The process left Zabuza grounded and panting, energy spent still despite the healing. Kro took note of this- that healing one's wounds does not restore energy, and seemingly takes more of it away. He then looks further along the bridge, finding his clone walking with Team Seven to talk to the child trash Inari whom had brought a small army civilians in an attempt to protect their home. Kro wasn't impressed but he was happy for the distraction.

The vampire then shouldered Zabuza, his body limp and heavy but obviously awake as he grunted and protested weakly. The puddle under Haku's 'dead' body had grown. He really was going to die rather soon, despite it having only been a few moments. An impaled lung is a slow yet also swift death. Dropping his new ally's body to the ground none too gently, he repeated the action he did with Zabuza, biting his wrist and forcing blood down the kid's throat. The ability of his life liquid kicked in as soon as it hit Haku's gullet, causing the kid to gasp in agony. Certainly a lightning strike to the lung is incredibly painful before the numbness washes over them. The boy's stiff limbs flail, however Kro is swift to cover his mouth to muffle the scream of pain. He watches with something akin to awe as his blood works its magic, forcing the skin to stitch back together and recreate organ tissue at a rapid pace, ridding the new lung of its own blood at the same time. Seeing this made him feel almost god like, however he knew he was no such thing. God, or Kami, does not exist. Not to Kro. When the boy stopped flailing and breath came from him easily, another two clones were created, one for each subordinate.

"Take them somewhere secret," he told his clones, and then swiftly took his chance to replace the one with Team Seven. He was careful also to make two more clones and have them henge into Zabuza and Haku themselves, their 'dead' bodies on the ground as though he didn't do anything that would be worth investigation. He was confident that he would not be figured out even by Kakashi's or Sasuke's Sharingan- both were too exhausted and useless anyways.

FLASHBACK END

Kro pulls himself from the memory, finding no reason to mentally recap what had gone on. After the mission to Nami no Kuni, Sarutobi was certain to send him on a series of missions to keep him away from Naruto. Apparently Kakashi was certain to mention Kro's actions to the Bastard, and said man didn't approve of them. Not that Kro really remembers being all that bad, but no matter. He was in and out of the village for the past three to four months since, and only today has he returned. As soon as he got back though, his aim being Naruto to see how he was doing, another Anbu told him to report to the Ass and receive yet another mission. That was where he had come from a few hours ago.

Kro finds himself along another edge of the Village. This portion of the village has a small stream and a good amount of trees along it. A simple relaxation place really. Never the less, he tilts his head when he spots a fleck of orange between all of the green and brown around him. His nose searches for the boy's scent, but doesn't find it. Odd. What he does find scent wise is one that isn't completely familiar. Being as old as he is, he's smelled thousands of scents in the past, and does so every day. It doesn't surprise him that he doesn't really recognize this one. Bypassing a tree, he finds his lips turning into a deep frown, golden orbs earning themselves flecks of displeased red and his shoulders tensing. What the hell is that dick doing here? He's acting like he had never left, perfectly friendly with the boy as though he had never left. It doesn't look like Naruto knows that the man is his God Father, which is good, but the fact that the Sanin is there is not. He doesn't like the asshole who left Naruto to suffer.

"Meat sack," he finally calls out, pushing off of the tree he had been leaning on. The Sanin is teaching his charge how to walk on water it seems. Tch. However he finds pleasure in watching Naruto's proverbally perk at the sound of his voice, his ocean blues widening in surprise and joy as his head whips in his direction. Kro offers the child a smirk, how ever it is only visible in his eyes as his lips remain turned down. Jiraiya of the Sanin doesn't need to know that Kro is in fact fond of Naruto. All he needs to think is that Kro finds him to be an amusing toy. He notes that Naruto's clothing and body are soaked. It doesn't explain why there was no scent trail, but it does explain why there is no scent coming directly off of him.

Naruto had been working hard on the water walking exercise, succeeding much faster after the old pervert jabbed him in the stomach with his fingers. He felt more balanced and much more at ease internally than he did before. He doesn't know what that Ero Senin did, but he's grateful. However, upon hearing a voice he had been hoping to hear ever since it was announced he'd be going to the Third Exam and getting a month to prepare for it, he stops from stepping onto the water and whips his head around to spot the vampire. He grins, spotting his older brother figure with ease and darting to him with a, "Kro-nii! You're back!" and a welcoming hug that is returned with a metallic pat to his head. He was hoping for a hug back, and the fact that he hadn't gotten one since the one in Nami no Kuni is a little disappointing. But he can understand Kro not wanting to give away any sign of weakness in public. He's a monster; he has a reputation to up hold.

The one left out of the short reunion stands to the side, stock still. He was informed by his Sensei that Naruto and Kro had grown rather close. However, to see it like this is….Daunting. It's like watching a younger sibling greet their favorite brother after a long day. And he cannot completely lie and say the two look nothing alike. With their similar hair, it's easy to mistake the two as at the very least siblings let alone the comfort that comes off of the other two. Jiraiya, unknown to Kro, has seen the results of his past work. The destroyed villages, the carnage of people of all ages strewn about. Some with blood, some without. He's done extensive research on the beast patting young Naruto's head, the metal palm seemingly as gentle as a flesh one. For a moment, he thinks he sees Minato standing in Kro's place, patting a beaming Naruto on the head and smiling ever so gently. However, Jiraiya can only see the smirk in the monster's eyes and nothing more. The Toad Sage had only ever spoken to Kro once, and that was during his departure from the village to take care of his spy network. Kro didn't seem to care that he was leaving, however now as they meet gray with gold the old man feels a sense of pure dislike. But Jiraiya can't give away that he knows Kro, and even sees from where he is the tint of red to those yellow hues. "Oi, Gaki, is that your brother? Why isn't he training you?"

Naruto turns, releasing his favorite person and facing the old man that was kind enough to start teaching him. "Yea! This is Kro-nii. He's been away on Anbu missions for a while now," he introduces and turns back to the larger blond, "Kro-nii, this Ero-sennin; he was teaching me how to walk on water when you showed up".

Kro does not incline his head in respect, nor dip it in awe. Rather, he harshly stares the old man down. Wonderful, another old bastard to deal with. Just what Kro needs. "Jiraiya no Sannin," he greets blandly, "Is Naruto succeeding in water walking then?" To just teach the boy such a simple task…..Kro will have to up his training. To be honest they hadn't trained together in quite some time. What with Kro's Anbu missions, Naurto's own team training and then his missions as well. He will be the first to admit that Sarutobi has been doing a good job at keeping them separate. However, no longer. He takes his hand from Naruto's hair, opting for letting them both dangle uselessly at his sides.

Jiraiya jerks his head in the direction of the water, "See for yourself. Kid, get back to practicing. You're not gonna get it down if you slack too much".

Naruto blinks before nodding, "Right!" and jogging back to the water, half naked as can be.

As Naruto focuses on getting his chakra to work with him, Jiraiya and Kro stand far from one another, identical masks of seriousness on their faces as they watch the boy. They're not so far that Jiraiya cannot hear Kro, however, allowing them to converse. "You've been watching over him this whole time?"

"Unlike you," Kro throws out bluntly, watching Naruto's foot slip into the water and getting wet again. This fully breaks his concentration, and causes the boy to fall in completely with a startled cry. "I've been training him since before the Academy. He's the way he is because of me".

This causes the snow haired hermit to narrow his eyes, "You're turning him into something he isn't meant to be".

"I'm not turning him into a monster, aho," Kro returns, goldens never leaving the boy's frame, "I'm watching him grow into something interesting. Something unpredictable. And if he wants me to, someone unstoppable".

"That would be where the monster part comes in. I won't allow you to turn him in to one of your kind," Jiraiya returns ruthlessly. He vows it. He failed Minato in leaving Naruto all alone, but hopefully he can redeem himself by protecting the boy from the beast that he's taken a strong liking to.

Kro grunts, "Are you deaf? I'm not planning on turning him into a vampire. He's far more interesting as a human," he insists. "But I will be taking him from your useless hands".


	12. Apparently Beauty Equals Talent

Chapter 12: A Treat For A Good Brat

"What?" Jiraiya demands. The main reason he came here was to tell his Sensei about the Akatsuki, and then take Naruto to train him in hopes of protecting any sort of attack the enemy may make. Naruto is weak right now. And if taking the Jinchuriki and doing something to them is the Akatsuki's goal, then he is prime for the picking. The Jinchuriki of the other villages all have contact and can control- with the exception of the Ichibi Jinchuriki, who has unstable control- completely their Bijuu. Naruto cannot control his at all, from what Jiraiya understands. And then there's the fact that Jiraiya can teach the boy to do just that, where as Kro most likely has no idea. For Kro to take Naruto away….It would get rid of his reason for being there all together. Seeing his Sensei was certainly nice, don't get him wrong, but he comes back to periodically give reports and see him anyways. But without Naruto, there is no reason to stick around. Plus, he had been hoping to teach Naruto the Rasengan, a creation by Minato's own hand.

"You heard me," Kro doesn't bother to repeat, "I'll be teaching Naruto for the month he has until the next Exam; you're not needed".

Jiraiya hasn't been hit so hard by a shock in so long, that he isn't certain of how to handle this news. Sensei had told him that he would be sending Kro away to try and get more information on the Akatsuki. And now Kro is saying the opposite? What happened at the one on one meeting? A slow sigh comes from his lungs, carefully he assesses the situation. He doesn't want to leave. He wants to be near Naruto, to teach him and make up for lost time. Or at least try to make up for lost time. "You'll be leaving off and on for missions, won't you? He needs to be trained every day as much as he can be. He's going against the Hyuga prodigy, Neji. As it stands right now, he would be able to hold his own for a while, but ultimately he would lose. I've heard that he promised to defeat Neji as well as a respect to Hinata, a fellow Rookie, who had fought Neji in the Preliminaries. They're cousins, but Neji badly beat Hinata with no remorse. If you're away, there's no way he can train as he needs".

Kro raises a brow, "Thanks for the information. All the more reason for me to drive him forward. I know how he works best; I also won't allow you to train him. You're a perverted old ass who would most likely drag him around, flirt and fuck women, and teach him only water walking and whatever 'ultimate' technique you have in mind for him. If he's lucky, he would get one other jutsu out of you, but that is not enough. He doesn't need to train just to defeat the Hyuga, but so that he's stronger in general. Idiot".

He…..Jiraiya pauses. No, he's not wrong. He would most likely do all that the vampire has predicted. Not that he would have planned to do that, but due to that being a habit of his. With a low sigh, he looks to the training boy and then back to just the water in front of him and the beast. Warily he recalls the research he's done on this man. However he hasn't found much on him other than his extensive history through out the years. He had only been a rumor that he has lived so long, but with the information Jiraiya has, there is little doubt in his mind that it's the truth. It was true that he is a vampire, but the Toad Sage didn't believe that he had lived for so long- he was wrong apparently. On top of that, he doesn't seem to have any weaknesses. Not holy water, not sunlight- obviously- and not garlic. He can't eat human food, however water and alcohol is fine oddly enough. All that's left is blessed silver…..But Jiraiya has yet to find any source of that, for whatever reason. He is reluctant, but he has to admit that Kro is correct. The best Jiraiya can do for his student's son is give him the Rasengan and then the Toad Summoning scroll to see if Gamabunta would accept him. Other than that, there isn't much. He could stabilize his Taijutsu as well but in terms of experience the vampire has him bested. And yet-

"Brat!" Kro suddenly calls. He had given Jiraiya plenty of time to think about relenting. Seeing as the man has been silent for fifteen minutes, Kro assumes he's been thinking all this time. But Kro is not a patient person with people he doesn't like- and he really doesn't like the old man. "Get your ass over here; I've got a question for you!"

"Kro-nii! I almost had it! Damn it!"

"Shut up and get over here!" Kro demands, ignoring the boy's grumblings and opting for finding them amusing. Once the half naked sopping wet teen is in front of him, he jabs a thumb towards the Sannin and then himself. "Okay brat, you choose. Who do you want to train you for the up coming Exam? Me or the old fart?"

Naruto blinks. They both want to teach him?….Well that's pretty damn cool! One moment he's teacherless, and the next he has two people who want to teach him. He grins at the thought. He bets Sasuke didn't have people fighting over who gets to teach him. Ha! Take that bastard! However seeing the scowl on Kro's face, he realizes that this is a serious matter. His grin lowers into a straight line, his eyes closely focusing on either of the two elites in front of him. One of them is one of the three Legendary Sannin, students of Jiji back in the day and heroes of the last war. The other is the man whom has been training him from nearly day one. The man who has protected him time and time again, and the man who knows him best. Both are far beyond Naruto himself in years and experience, and both certainly have many jutsu under their belts that they could teach him. But the end question is….Who to pick? The Sannin or the Brother? Looking between each of the older men, however, it takes the teen little time to actually choose. "...Kro-nii, will you teach me?"

Kro, victorious and proud of Naruto's choice, smirks and nods once, "Of course. Come. We're going home for lunch and then your training will begin".

Naruto smiles brightly, blue eyes brilliant and happy. He knew he made the right choice, "Sounds good to me!" And yet, as Kro makes to lead them home, he pauses and looks to Jiraiya whose face is carefully schooled into a calm mask. It does not dare to depict the hurt and disappointment given to him by Naruto's choice. "Thanks for the help Ero-sennin!" Naruto waves before dashing off, unwilling to be left behind by Kro. His asking for them to have ramen can be heard faintly as they leave the old man behind.

Two days later finds Kro and his young student traversing swiftly through the trees outside Konoha, leaping with a grace and nimbleness that would put most monkeys to shame. It hadn't taken much to get Sarutobi to let Kro take Naruto away from the village, seeing as all he had to do was mention the altered mission given to him. Kro has to travel around in order to get the Akatsuki's attention. And if they want Naruto as it's thought, then what's better than taking him with him? However, they are not headed for any place special. Just a small town miles away from the village. To say that Kro has a small surprise for the young blonde man is not an understatement. He believe it to be a reward, though Naruto thinks them to be going to a hidden training spot Kro knows of from when he was still a rogue. The fact that the boy knows little of the world outside Konoha helps with this simple trick. They had been traveling since morning, and it is now almost one o' clock in the afternoon by the position of the sun. Time for lunch. With another hour of traveling done, Kro's sharp eyes spot their destination on the horizon, pleasing him. They had gotten there far faster than he expected.

"Naruto," he announces to the boy who had long since learned that silence with Kro around is most certainly a virtue and therefore has been silent most of the trip, "We're almost there. Are you ready?"

Naruto grins from behind his tall blond friend, brilliant blues bright and happy with the thought of doing some training with his brother. "Am I ever Kro-nii! What are we gonna do first? Spar? Are you gonna teach me how to Shinshun? What about kenjutsu? I know you know that! Oh, or are we gonna work on Genjutsu cause I still kind of suck at that". Sucking at Genjutsu is a massive understatement. However as they continue, he too spots the town, close enough for his young eyes to see the buildings and ever so faintly hear some kind of commotion going on. "Huh? What's going on there?"

Kro continues to look ahead, eyes glued to the very town awaiting them, "It's a festival brat. We're going there first".

"A festival?" Naruto has only heard of them, but has never gone. Not only because Kro wouldn't- couldn't- take him but also because the vampire had no interest. To suddenly bring up the subject of a festival confuses the young Genin. "Are you going to teach me how to cheat without getting caught? Oh! Or maybe how to blend in in obvious places?"

"You can already do the second one but the first one is something you'll be working on," Kro informs. With a low sigh, he can feel himself dreading telling the boy this. After all, he's certain to get highly excited over the whole ordeal and Kro is only half willing to deal with it. "Naruto….I heard about the shit you pulled during the Exams".

"You did?" Instantly his mind goes to the first Exam where he passed by the skin of his teeth and a whole lot of luck. He feels bad for passing in such a pathetic way; Kro has never approved of those that rely on luck to get them by and as such has raised Naruto to not do so as well.

"I did," Kro nods as finally they leave the trees, hitting the ground and slowing to a relaxed walk. They should be in town in half an hour so there's no need to remain in the trees. "I heard from Sakura that you had protected her and Sasuke from Orochimaru and took down some massive snake".

"Yea!" Naruto beams, happy that Kro does not mention his blunder. He felt so badass- like the man at his side- when he did all that! He doesn't exactly know where the energy and power came from but he has a good idea at the same time. He had felt the sensation, that strength, back in Nami no Kuni against Haku. Specifically when he thought that Sasuke had died. "It was really weird though. That snake bastard did something to my stomach and then I passed out! I don't remember what happened after I beat the snake really".

Kro nods once, understanding the situation of the past. "I see. Never the less I propose that you deserve a reward for your doings, saving the Uchiha and the useless little bitch". He eyes the young blond when he says nothing to stand up for either of them. Has he given up on trying to do so? Or did something happen to make things tense again? It doesn't matter to him, over all. Never the less as they enter the town, the laughter and music of good times washes over the both of them. Naruto's face brightens up like a beacon, eyes wide and darting every which way in an attempt to see all that there is to see at once. He places a hand on the boy's shoulder, keeping him from darting away like he was about to do. "Wait," he demands, "You're not properly dressed for the occasion," neither of them are, "Come". Tugging the boy along by that very shoulder, Kro skillfully directs the both of them through the crowd of people, each and every one of them dressed in a festive kimono. Some travel as couples, hand in hand with the man making the woman giggle at something apparently funny. Others travel in hordes of young teens not much older than Naruto, either all male, all female or a mixture of the two. There are children laughing and giggling, free to run around their town with little care, arms thrown to the sides as though it would make them go faster. Kro's ears ring with the sound of so many new beating hearts and so many new scents attack his nose. It is not hard to block out these new things, but they certainly are noted. The fact that he sound of rushing blood comes to him so easily helps to support the realization that he needs to feed soon.

Having been here before, Kro knows the way to a near by kimono and yukata shop for both genders and all ages, shapes and sizes. "Go," he thrusts the boy through the door first, following after him swiftly. Upon entering he spots five women, two middle aged, one an old hag and the last two perhaps Naruto's age. They greet them with graceful bows, their hands collected in front of them and their eyes cast down. "I want two yukata- one for the boy and one for myself," he demands promptly, not bothering with formalities nor even offering them a smile like Naruto so sheepishly does.

"Kro-nii, we don't have to dress up do we? I mean, we're just going to leave later, right?" He doesn't want the ancient being spending money on him needlessly. Really, he's fine wearing what he's got…..Even if it would be cool to fit in with everyone else for once.

Kro however denies, "You're getting one".

The old woman, a hunched over old bag with wrinkles for days motions to the two older women and then to Kro, "Ladies, why don't you take this kind gentleman into one of the back rooms? Fit him with something that would do his handsome face justice".

"Yes ma'am," the two women smile, their red painted lips parting in small giggles as they approach Kro.

One, a slender woman with gentle tawny eyes and hair done up into a lovely tight bun with an ornate clip, gestures to a near by doorway covered by an intricate curtain. "If you'll just follow us, sir, we'll fit you with a yukata swiftly and get you ready for the night with your little brother," she meets his gaze evenly, finding the yellowy hues to be rather captivating.

The second woman, shorter than the first and more curvy as well, is dressed in a floral yukata and lets her long hair to gracefully flow down her back in dark brown waves. She allows her eyes to thoughtlessly scan over the giant of a man, and then nods before moving the curtain for him when he relents into following after her and her companion, "Did you have anything in mind though? Any specific colors or designs?"

The two younger girls, Naruto notes with an eye roll, watch as Kro in all his easy grace follows after what could probably be the girls' mothers or older siblings at the least. With pink cheeks and smiling light pink painted lips, they whisper to themselves of the handsome stranger that is Naruto's teacher, guardian and brother. They would find him hot- most girls do. He can't blame them, as the air about Kro commands respect and exudes power. And his body moves with such grace that one would think it practiced if not for the relaxation in each and every step. But Naruto has never been jealous of any of this, finding more so that he too enjoys watching his brother move, seeing the muscles that could easily crush a skull move like liquid under his skin. He doesn't get why, but it's mesmerizing to him. None the less, he follows the teen age girls closely as they drag him to a different back room seemingly on the other side of the decently sized building. He grunts as they get to work on him, surprisingly enough calling him a cutie too. Something about loving his blue eyes and the whisker marks on his cheeks. And upon seeing his fairly build body under all the orange, they more than gladly have him try on yukata after yukata. He thought it was going to go on forever, especially what with being rather hungry, but eventually they did find something for him. It is simple in make, being a light blue to compliment his ocular orbs and the tan of his skin. With a white slip under the actual yukata, the second cotton made layer is a light blue, reminding Naruto of the sky. Simple in design, at the bottom there are white-blue lines, reminding him of waves on the ocean or any body of water really. His obi is a stark black against the light colors, however it allows these colors to pop, the girls say. When he exits the changing room, his clothing stored away and in his pack, he feels odd. Such light clothing to move around in. It's weird. Upon entering the first part of the building from before- where there is a simple desk and sample yukata and kimono hanging on dolls- he looks around in hopes of finding his older sibling. However, the only person he sees is a tall blonde man dressed and ready to go. Is he a different costumer?

The man standing there is tall and blonde, his shoulders broad and his thin waist shown by the tightly tied obi. His skin is fairly pale- at the very least paler than Naruto's own- and seems to be without a single blemish. The yukata he wears is black, golden lines and curves along the left sleeve and his back coming together to create a flying crane. Just looking at the person from behind, Naruto can tell that he's rather good looking. It's hard not to with the aforementioned physic. Hearing Naruto's foot steps, he turns around revealing a rather familiar blank face and golden eyes. Naruto's own widen upon realizing who it is. Kro stares down at him, indifferently taking in his smaller blue clad frame. Where as Naruto….Well he's in awe. He thought Kro looked cool before, the way he dressed and over all looked. But now….He looks like some noble's son. His sharp and strong features are enhanced by the black and gold, the red obi standing stark against the cloth but fitting him all too well. His hair is different from its usual style. Normally most of it is slicked back with stubborn bangs opting to dangle over his face and eyes. However now, his hair lays relaxed on his head. The hair once slicked back sits normally, bangs haphazardly parted slightly to the left as their tips lay over his uncaring golden orbs. The rest of it is the same, reaching to just the base of his neck, but the simple change is enough to stun Naruto.

"K-Kro-nii?" Naruto gapes in shock, needing to confirm that the man is indeed his brother.

Kro tilts his head, bangs fluttering in his vision as he looks to his blue clad charge. The teen girls- whom he ignores seeing as they've turned to puddles of blushing goo- had done the boy justice in picking such a good color. It accents his features and further represents his light or kind attitude. The simple design along the bottom hem could be mistaken for waves on a body of water, but Kro notes that they are far too graceful. Instead, the lines remind him of a breeze on a calm spring afternoon. "Naruto," he greets, "Shut your mouth before you start to slobber everywhere," for that is what will happen if he doesn't keep his spit in his mouth. "Are you ready to go? I'm certain you're hungry by now".

The boy is shocked from his surprise, a brilliant grin spreading across his lips, "Am I ever!"

"Remove your hitai-ate; you're not a Shinobi for today. Understood?" Kro insists as he pays the old bitch the money due and makes to leave the building without a word of thanks or praise for a job well done on both of them.

Naruto tilts his head and pauses, pondering the reasoning for such an action. Not a Shinobi today?…..He can understand the reasoning behind that. There could be enemies of Konoha lurking around and if they were to see his forehead protector they may attack and put the innocent town in danger. Doing as told, he stuffs his beloved hitai-ate into his pack which dangles from his hand as they go. "Can we drop this off somewhere, Kro-nii?" he motions to his pack, filled with clothing and supplies. He had suggested they bring some blood for Kro, but the immortal pointed out that it would go bad with nothing to keep it cool. He would find a different source of food.

Kro raises a brow before eying the pack himself and then nodding, "Very well". He exits the shop with little thanks to the women, only paying them and leading the way out. Naruto walks happily at his side, eyes again darting this way and that in an attempt to take in anything and everything. By finding a hotel on the main road- a decently easy feat despite all of the chaos otherwise known as 'fun'- Kro rents them a room with two beds and allows Naruto to store his pack there before once more hitting the festival. Free of any and all burdens, Kro gestures to the world before them. "At a festival, it's common that all sorts of stands have different foods. You may pick to buy something from one of these stands, or we'll find a restaurant," he allows. Being that he will not be eating anything, the food smelling particularly revolting to his nose, he will go where ever the boy does with no complaint. "Take your pick".

Naruto looks around, ignoring his grumbling stomach that demands for him to choose the nearest thing, and ponders. Everything here smells amazing, so how is he to choose off hand. For once, he doesn't just want ramen in his gullet. No, he wants whatever smells the best. Closing his eyes and sniffing the air like a hound doesn't help either. "I can't choose Kro-nii!" He mumbles, honestly disappointed in himself, "Can we walk around a little?"

"It's your stomach that is going to suffer for it, not mine," Kro relents and begins to walk, not bothering to be impressed with the people that part for him like the Red Sea. He's not bothered by their staring as either, far too used to it to even really feel their curious gazes. Calls for him and Naruto to try various games echo around him, nearly making his sensitive ears ring with irritation. Other stall owners attempt to sell him various goods from masks to different accessories he could get his lover- if he had one he wouldn't get them anything cheap from this place.

Naruto is careful to stick by Kro, determined not to get separated as he notes the number of people around them the closer they get to the center of town. Not used to and not a fan of so many people crowded around him for obvious reasons, he is wary despite his excitement. He has to remind himself that these people don't know him. They don't know his secret, let alone the past he had to live until Kro came along. His eyes and nose eventually lock onto a specific stand selling dumplings, their smell mouth watering compared to the dumplings he's had back home. So new the seasoning and the sauce of the sweet based treat smells that he can't help but be attracted. He hasn't had anything sweet in weeks, long since grown into the healthy eating habit that Kro has ground into his very being. "Kro-nii, can I have dumplings?" He points and eagerly takes a hold of Kro's hand, the quickest way to getting his attention is physical contact, he thinks.

Kro had been focusing on ignoring the hunger in his own gut that has been working on growing into something dangerous. He blinks, curious. Is it because of all the activity he's been up to recently? All the missions he's been going on have cut into his usual feeding regimen, cutting his meals short or making them smaller as a result. It would make sense to eventually effect him, even if now is not a good time. He ignores the growling of his own stomach, hunger swiftly beginning to claw at his insides and make his throat dry. In the distance, he can hear a child wailing, fresh blood carried on the wind can only make him assume that the brat fell and scraped his knee. How dare they get hurt with him like this? Ahh, he's become spoiled by the constant access of food back in Konoha. It's obviously dimmed his ability to ignore the annoyance and eventual pain of hunger, it would seem. It has yet to drive him to pain, but he is certain that if he doesn't feed tonight, he'll have to deal with the lack of food for the rest of the god damn month. After all, they will be training away from civilization. Pulled from the assessment of his issues, Naruto succeeds in getting his immediate attention by grabbing his hand. Warm flesh connects with cooler, Kro noting the boy's pulse if only through instinct rather than habit, "Very well," he relents shortly, letting the boy tug him along with a grin.

"What can I get you for sonny?" The stand owner smiles at Naruto, whose cheeks are raised in a smile of anticipation.

"Can I get…..Four dumpling sticks please?" he requests as politely as his hungry mind can allow.

"Sure thing! You sure are a hungry fella, ain't ya? I don't think I've seen you around before- are you visiting?" The stand owner converses casually as he prepares the order as need be, happy to make money and feed someone who looks eager to eat.

Naruto nods, internally shocked by the kindness he's given. Again he must remind himself that this place is not Konoha, and no one knows a thing about him. Here, he is free to be like any other citizen- especially since he took off his hitai-ate. "I am! My brother and I aren't from around here," though he dare not say where he's from for fear of there being some sort of negative effect. It's not like it should be handled like a secret but….He just feels that pretending to be civilian is best.

The balding man chuckles and places the order and some extra sauce into a neat paper bag for later consumption, "Well welcome to Natsu! I hope you enjoy your stay! Be sure to stop by before ya leave though- I'll give you something extra special okay?" Ahh he loves kids of all ages, so bright and hopeful. Truly youth is the continent's future.

Naruto's blinding smile only widens at this news. Man, this place is great! "Hey, thanks Ojisan!"

"Any time kiddo. Guy, you've got a pretty good brother. You must be the reason for it, right?" the stand owner now addresses the oddly beautiful tall blonde male in front of him. He looks of noble blood, compared to the child who looks like he could pass as a humble black smith's child. Adopted perhaps? Or maybe just the way their genes work?

As Kro hands over the amount scrawled on a large menu behind the man, he blandly admits, "If I hadn't, who would have? Come Naruto," he demands, tugging the boy along by the hand the Genin has yet to release. Once away from the stand, he slips his palm from the boy's grip, leaving him to devour the sweet meal as they walk. He does his best to ignore Naruto's pleased moans, but it's hard to seeing as he could be getting the same high if he had a meal of his own. He's truly happy that the food smells like shit to him, let alone tastes like ash in his mouth. They walk aimlessly really, for most of the time, not truly bothering to stop at a stand and deal with the temptation of buying something. However, there comes a time when the blue eyed boy prompts something of him.

Now much later than when Naruto had eaten, the young man looks around in awe at the beauty around him with the sun having gone down. Paper lanterns have been lit, the lamp posts left alone for the evening and the streets illuminated by gentle controlled fire. The festival is still going on strong, and has perhaps even gotten busier with the later hours. People have completed work or arrived from other towns, it seems. The town of Natsu has gotten even more crowded. Suddenly, the boy's ears perk at the sound of something….Interesting. What is that? Leaving Kro behind in his wonder, he pushes his way between person after person, no one bothering to part for an average boy like him like they do for Kro-nii. Eventually he finds himself once more in the center of Natsu, having passed through there two other times but veered off to explore rather than going straight through. Now, he finds himself staring at a large stand, surrounded by instruments of music he's both read about and never even considered existent. He tilts his head, and journeys further as the sound of a flute beckons him to.

The sign above the stand in lively kanji reads 'Play to please!' and below it a smaller sign covered in basic rules. Apparently the name of the game is to gather the largest crowd. Each person is worth points, and depending on their age or gender the point value is smaller or larger. Adults are worth more, children less as they are easier to gather. Women and men differ depending on age as well, but it seems that men are worth more points, as women tend to like music more than men- or so Naruto suspects. The woman currently playing is a beautiful and tall glass of water, dressed in a complimenting black and pink kimono designed after sakura blossoms in spring. Her lovely black hair is done up in an intricate bun, held by a lovely golden clip seemingly old in age despite its polishing. Her fingers dance along the holes of the flute, lips poised and blowing elegant air into the long pipe and making sweet music. Meant to allure if not calm, the crowd is of decent size. To the side, Naruto can see a simple score board- each competetor of the past or in the future has their name written, and then the points they've gathered. Currently this woman stands at second place, the person currently in first going by the name of Chigisa- another woman he assumes. Tilting his head, Naruto blinks and then smiles to himself upon seeing the winner's prize. A decent amount of money sponsored by some company he supposes and not only a free night's stay at what is probably one of their best inns but also a trip to a hot spring resort that's not there but else where. Quite the deal if you ask Naruto.

"What are you grinning so wide at, brat?" the sudden arrival of Kro's person and the voice behind him causes Naruto to spook and spin to face him fully.

"Nothing much, Kro-nii. It's just that this stand has a lot of people around it, you know? And besides, the music is really pretty," the flute's voice continues to echo around them, the song seeming to be a long one. Almost like an extended lullaby.

Kro's golden orbs search for the information Naruto already knows, and seems to be captivated by. Why else would such a brash child stop and listen to music of all things. He was talking about getting more food about fifteen minutes ago before he up and disappeared. Kro has been hearing music from this location for a few hours now. Some songs bad- so much so that they nearly make his ears bleed- and some intoxicating even to his ears. He is a mass murderer, but deep down he likes music. Mainly because it is very versatile. It can be used to sooth the target into giving information, or help one blend in with a crowd of hostiles. Or, when one knows how to control it, it can be incredibly deadly. Music, or sound, is such a little used tool, that in the past Kro had made certain to learn himself. After all, with his sensitive senses, it would be a rather harsh blow to him if his ears could not withstand an attack based sound. Getting his body to comply with the training that required him to do just that- withstand an attack via music or sound- was rather difficult even for him. Best of all, music can be used to control a target or targets. Like a siren of myth, it can draw in and trigger different parts of the human or even animal mind, causing them to become either docile or violent depending on what the musician wants.

"And look! They've got a pretty sweet deal too!"

Kro's eyes drift further down, scanning rules and regulations, and then finally the prizes. He raises a brow at second and first place. First gets not only a free stay at a rather nice in in Natsu, but also a trip to some sort of hot springs resort. Second place is given a rather kind amount of food. Such an amount could feed Naruto for a week, and could be stored in one of the many scrolls Kro has Naruto lugging around in his pack. Hmm…..Saving money is always good in Kro's book. And therefore he decides. "Stay here brat. I'm getting us first prize," he informs blandly.

Naruto's eyes widen and his mouth drops in surprise for a second time that day. Kro-nii? Play?….. _Kro-nii can play?!_ After knowing him for so many years, he thought he had the vampire figured out. He means, after all, they spend so much time together. "Kro-nii….?" He ponders to himself, trailing forward a few rows of people, the pretty sound of the flute drifting in one ear and coming out the other. Seriously! Kro never stops surprising him! Is there anything the vampire _can't do?…_..Other than eat human food that is. Surely there's something that the beast definitely can't do...Other than what's been mentioned and sew- the man can't stitch up holes in clothing to save his life. Or unlife if you rather. "Wait….Kro-nii, how are you going to do that?" He calls over the applause for the flute woman, knowing well that he can hear him. But he gets no answer, prompting him to shove his way further forward. By the time he gets there, he spots his guardian standing before the crowd, poised and tall. A picture of grace and masculine beauty highlighted by the lanterns and fireflies around them. Apparently the vampire made swift work of the entry fee for the use of a simple violin. Whispers of who he is- the reading of his simple first name- and whether he's worth their time ring around him. Not even Naruto knows the answer to that. He stares, and waits.

Kro stands, motionless with his eyes closed and lips pulled into a monotone frown. What to play? What will capture these humans? These simpletons? What will draw them from far and wide without him having to cheat? Because honestly, he'd love to show them up in every natural way he can. Showing that he is by far better than the human race is one of his favorite past times…..After watching Naruto develop, slaughtering various people, playing with the Uchiha's heart and pissing off a certain Scarecrow. Then, his swimming golden irises open ever so slightly, like parting of curtains made of dark lashes, letting the light into a dim and unknowing world. He begins, starting out slow, the sound of the violin singing slowly. However, as he can hear the song continue in his head, his hands and fingers move in time with him. The sound plays in both his mind and in reality as he plays, his body moving as though passionate about the song he only knows as Tosca Family. Honestly, he doesn't know how he knows how to play. He doesn't recall drinking from anyone with musical talent. It's just that...Well one day he tried and it worked as though he had known all along. How he knows the song that has turned to fast paced like a tango or salsa is unknown to him. But so long as it allows his victory, he doesn't care.

When he finishes, he finds himself surrounded by many a human, his mind having momentarily shut out everything up until that point in order to concentrate on the music. Looking around, he finds a rather massive crowd staring at him in silence, as though he had done something either incredibly horrible or incredibly amazing. There is no sudden applause, nor loud cheering for an encore. Just silence and wide eyes, some have dropped jaws. One of those people is Naruto himself. Putting the violin down with little care, he leaves the spot saved as center stage, casual as ever. "Come brat," Kro demands of the younger blond, grabbing his wrist and tugging him along smoothly, far from the congregation of beating hearts and staring eyes.

Naruto can still hear the song as it echoes in his head, each note ringing and singing its own individual song. Such a simple but true sound. So pure, like nothing the boy has ever heard let alone seen the vampire create. Who knew such an uncaring, dark creature could make something so beautiful? He numbly follows his brother figure, letting him be drug far from the stand for music lovers before finally the sound fades into silence in his head. Though he's beyond certain that if he wanted to, he could perfectly recall the sound Kro-nii created. And yet…..There was something dark about that song. About the noise that has finally faded from the forefront of Naruto's mind. It was almost as though, had the vampire played for longer, something bad might have happened. Such a thought both thrills and frightens the boy. "K-Kro-nii….What was that?"

Kro tilts his head and releases Naruto from his grip, strides easily over coming the random distance that they traverse, "You mean that song? I don't know".

"You don't know?"

"No. It simply came to me," he admits, "Were you not impressed?"

"No, I was amazed!" Naruto admits with a broad grin, "You can do anything you put your mind to, can't you?"

"….No. You know that I cannot sing nor sew," another one is one he won't say now but one they both know of well.

"….No, I didn't know you couldn't sing," Naruto denies. Where was he supposed to know that from? It's not like Kro had tried to sing him to sleep in his younger years. Or sang during beating the living shit out of him. So how was he supposed to know? But now that he does….Well he'll have to remember that for later.

The vampire pauses in thought. Yes, the boy is right. There was no way he would know of Kro's inability to sing…..Wait….How does _he_ know he can't sing? His brows furrow in wonder, however he shoves such a mystery to the back of his head. "It doesn't matter. Brat, find yourself a real dinner".

"Sure thing Kro-nii," Naruto complies, allowing himself to drop the matter. That is, after wondering who will get first prize.


	13. Always Use Shaving Cream

Chapter 13: Stronger Than They Expect

Two weeks.

This is how long it has been since the festival. Since a great night being just a normal boy with a normal older brother….For the most part. Naruto was happy to be able to pretend for one night in his life that the people of his home don't hate him, and that he didn't have a monster tied to his soul. That his brother is not a blood sucking mass murderer who hates everyone out there save for Naruto himself. He was more than delighted to learn the next day that Kro had won by a small number in that little music competition thing. What was the best, though, was getting to watch the fireworks at the end of the night, their brilliance concluding the festival altogether. Kro had directed him to a rather nice spot in the field where the show was set off, civilians not daring to come near them. Whether out of shyness or awe of Kro or simple wariness about the strangers, Naruto didn't care. He liked being able to lay in the grass, and fall asleep to the sound of booming lights above him. He liked being carried on Kro's back, the vampire having apparently felt a small fit of extra kindness towards him as he had been the whole day. Was it really just a reward towards his success in getting to the Third Exam? Or was there more behind it?…..Probably a little of both, knowing Kro.

Now, two weeks later, Naruto groans from under Kro's foot, pinned there by the metallic limb. They've been training harshly ever since the day after that festival. Having traveled to a secluded place first thing in the morning, Naruto was permitted breakfast and an hour to digest before the beating began. "Kro-nii, your foot is heavy," he whines without remorse. Battered and bruised and groaning at the demand for him to make the leg move, Naruto ponders swiftly yet tiredly on an escape route. When he finds that his arms are free, the foot standing in the middle of his back rather than the upper or lower portions, he hooks a finger into the loop of the hilt of his kunai and uses it to bring it into his palm. There, with a jerk he stabs blindly aiming for, and praying he hits, the joint of the older male's knee. Doing so will not draw blood, but it will mess up the false body part enough should there be enough power behind the attack. At this rate, there will be none, but it should prompt Kro to back off. And back off he does. Naruto leaps to his feet and stands, gathering his air and staring the calm man down.

In the two weeks he has been training, Naruto likes to think he has improved a rather decent amount. Especially compared to what little Kakashi had taught him the past. Naruto likes the silver haired man and all, but he has to face facts- the man sucks eggs at being a teacher. At least a teacher to Naruto that is. Maybe to Sasuke, not so much. In the time that they've been gone from the village, Kro has been drilling all sorts of things into Naruto's head. Tactics being one of them. Naruto has never been the kind of person to plan things out save for when pranking others. In a fight, he's always been a run and gun kind of person, preferring to plan on the go and ask questions later- adapt in the middle of a fight. Which according to Kro is fine and good if you're actually good at fighting. For people that are far beyond Genin and closer to Jonin level. But as it stands, Naruto is neither, and apparently has yet to earn the right to adapt as he fights. On top of this, Taijutsu and Genjutsu have been trained day in and day out. Half the day he would train- aka, get his ass handed to him- while fighting Kro. The other half would consist of sticking Naruto in a Genjutsu and telling him to get out within a certain amount of time or risk not eating dinner. The first couple nights, Naruto went hungry. However, after being pushed by the growling of his stomach and Kro's informational yet harsh words- his version of encouragement- Naruto began to improve. It was also thanks to his stubbornness.

"That's enough," Kro suddenly announces, falling from his relaxed fighting stance and into a casual one. "Go sit down; I will hunt and find you some food. Get a drink of water and make certain that you do not continue to push yourself further. Understood?"

Naruto nods once and does as ordered silently, parched and ready to rub down his aching muscles. As the tall man leaves, Naruto lets out the quietest groan of exhaustion he can, knowing well that Kro would come back and work him- despite his previous orders- for whining. He's done it many a time in the past, and successfully beat the whining out of the boy. Getting a drink and sitting down by the currently out fire, Naruto begins by first rubbing down his legs and feet, working his way into his own hips and what he can get of his lower back- he'll make a clone later for the rest of his back. He then begins on his hands and his arms and abs, laying down onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes once he's done. A long sigh escapes his lips as he assesses the situation. Two weeks. It's been two weeks since the festival, since they left Konoha for training. They've been on the move a lot, moving every day or so. Apparently to help Naruto to get used to long term missions. When not moving from camp to camp, the morning consists of a light breakfast followed by a swift run for a few miles. Should Naruto slow down, Kro would begin to get violent, using the boy's adrenaline to keep him going by 'aiming' to punch him and ending up 'missing' thus destroying nature around them with little care. After the morning run is Ninjutsu, consisting of perfecting Naruto's Kage Bushin and Taiju Kage Bushin, as well as learning various other jutsu with the help of his clones. Then there's a decent lunch to replace the calories burned. Half an hour later, it's Taijutsu all the way up to dinner time. After dinner, Genjutsu is given to him. Being both of their weakest area of basic Shinobi skills, Kro at the very least insists that Naruto be able to escape the best of the best Genjutsu. This is coming slowly- far slower than either of them prefer. As of currently, they've just finished Taijutsu, which means Genjutsu will be after a meal.

Naruto's ears perk at the sound of a twig cracking. His brows furrow however he doesn't move, curious. Kro-nii is always so careful about how he steps even in the woods. Something about a habit from when he had to hide from Shinobi when he was still rather weak and new to the world. Whatever that last part means. Never the less, Naruto casts out his senses, searching for the familiar air his brother seems to constantly carry with him, as well as his breathing. He strains his senses, searching, looking for something out of the ordinary or completely normal. He frowns internally upon noticing that something is wrong.

There are two people.

Instantly no longer tired, Naruto leaps to his feet, grabbing at one of the kunai stuck in the ground after rolling to get to it as he stands. He brandishes this weapon warily as he looks upon the current- unwelcome- residents of his campsite. Both men, one only a few years older than him and the other…..Well he guesses he's older than even Kakashi-sensei, but not as old as Jiji. They both wear weird black cloaks, red- white trimmed- clouds spot this black with long sleeves and high collars. Naruto's eyes search, and find, two hitai-ate. However one wears something he had never predicted he'd see in his short life time. While the older one wears a Kiri hitai-ate with a scratch through the symbol- signifying his defection from the village and thus making him a Nuke Nin- the younger wears a Konoha one also scratched through. Naruto cannot say he is surprised completely, as he knows well that the darkness of the large village is more than enough to drive one away. But that doesn't mean that he weighed the odds well enough to expect to meet someone like that. Naruto tenses, trying and only partially succeeding at keeping his face blank and stern like Kro-nii does. Where _is_ Kro-nii? Still hunting? It doesn't matter; Naruto knows that he can't take two fully grown men on at the same time. Both look very strong as we-

Is that the Sharingan?!

…..It is! The younger one, the former Konoha Shinobi, is staring at him with stern red and black eyes, three markings in each pool of blood. Naruto thought that Sasuke was the only Uchiha left! Come to think of it….Naruto's brows furrow as he realizes that this man and his rival look strangely alike. He means, sure, being of the same clan would mean they'd look similar at the least. But these two look…..Far closer in relation than just cousins or something. More like they could be brothers.

"Oh look, we've scared him into silence," the older one, with blue hair and skin, and eyes with markings that remind Naruto of shark eyes and gills- maybe they _are_ gills- chuckles with a broad saw toothed grin.

Naruto opens his mouth, and takes a moment to find his voice, "Who are you people?"

There is more silence, tense on seemingly just Naruto's end. Where is Kro-nii damn it? However, before that question can be answered, the younger man's voice rings from behind the collar of his clouded cloak. It is smooth and soft but not gentle and instead silky; almost like smoke or steam slipping through one's fingers. "We'd like you to come with us, Naruto-kun," are his simple words, refusing to answer said question.

But despite Naruto's uncertainty, he stands his ground, "You didn't answer my question. Who are you people?" He tries to ask this time with more authority.

"Not very compliant, is he Itachi?" the blue one chuckles, and grabs the hilt of the weapon on his back. Something almost as massive as himself and bandaged from tip to hilt. Naruto can only assume that it's a sword of some sort. Having no experience in defending or even attacking with any sort of blade other than kunai and shuriken, Naruto will have to be incredibly careful…..But he won't be backing down even if they lob off his limbs. "I can't say I dislike that look in your eye, kid, but sadly I don't approve more than I do".

"Calm down Kisame," the Uchiha, Itachi, demands without looking away from the young blond. "Naruto, I will ask you a final time. Please come with us".

Naruto shakes his head, defiant as he steps back, body crouched and ready to spring. Which one is the weaker one? Kro-nii said that when you're out numbered, you go for the weakest link first. But the problem is…

Naruto doesn't see one.

Ever defiant despite the odds, Naruto shakes his head and readies for a fight, "I'm not going anywhere with you guys! You'll have to take me down before I move from this site!"

"Okay, now you're getting annoying. What do you say, Itachi? I can just chop off his legs; he won't need them later," Kisame's sharkish grin turns into an annoyed frown. Itachi stares red fire down at the blue eyed boy, watching him carefully and not giving the taller man an answer. This, Kisame takes as an okay, and moves around him. "Too bad for you kid. Samehada is a special type of sword; unlike others who cut, this one _shaves!_ " In a smooth movement nothing less of a flourish, the tall fishman pulls his 'blade' from his back and makes to slam down upon the waiting kunai. It does hardly anything to take the force of the swing, sending Naruto sprawling along the ground with a cry.

What the kunai _did_ succeed in doing was kind of save Naruto's arm, only allowing for a rather large gash akin to road burn to appear on the appendage rather than making him lose it altogether. But the pain is enough to shake the rookie Genin, blood spattering onto the ground noisily as though he had been gutted instead. The loss of blood hits Naruto hard, and he can literally feel the Fox attempting to close the gaping wound as swiftly as possible. However, it can only work so fast; at this rate Naruto could pass out from blood loss. "D-Damn," Naruto utters through panting gasps. He's felt worse. He's seen worse. He's _had_ worse. These things are forcefully echoed in his head like a mantra in an attempt to not let his body go into shock like it would so love to do right now. **Seriously! Where is Kro-nii?!** He should smell his blood by now! It's been only a few moments, but that's more than enough for the Kyuketsuki to come running.

"Heh. You're more volatile than I gave you credit for kid. Isn't he, Itachi?"

"So it would seem," the Nuke Nin of an Uchiha replies, orbs glued to the shakily standing Uzumaki. He will not allow himself to interfere; he cannot. Oh but he so wishes to. He know Kisame won't kill him, nor will the Fox allow him to die. Naruto will be safe. Not only that but…..Itachi's eyes widen ever so slightly at the burst of air passing him by. Strong enough to be a Futon jutsu, Itachi finds himself looking at a new person. Like Naruto, he is blonde, however this is where similarities end. Much more tame than Naruto's this man's hair is slicked back save for a few stubborn bangs that dangle in his crimson eyes. He is tall, approximately six foot seven inches allowing him to tower even over the other man in the clearing. Crouching to block Samehada, his body blocks Naruto from sight like a wall of raw power and intimidation, the blade forced to a stand still. The man's body is clothed in a skin tight dark shirt and battle fit pants, Shinobi sandals reside on his feet, however like his arm one leg- or at least the foot- is metal. To stand up to Kisame's and Samehada's combined strength must mean that the metal has been treated somehow to do so. What is the most noticeable, however, are not the crimson eyes that glare death at Kisame, nor the fleshy finger tips that point at his throat, but rather the lips by passed by two long fangs pulled into a frown. Or rather, the fangs themselves.

A low whistle from the cloaked shark man pulls Itachi from his thoughts, "Well well well. Would you lookie here Itachi! Leader-sama was right! Where ya find Konoha's Jinchuriki, you'll find a legendary man. You go by the name of Kro right? We're interested in you too, you know".

Kro had actually been there the whole time. He wanted to test Naruto. Not his physical abilities as he knew the boy is no match for either- and wouldn't be for some time- bur rather his ability to assess the situation and react. To say that he is impressed would be accurate. Naruto did not recklessly run into battle as he had as a child, instead he silently and carefully looked each person over and realized that he is no match. However, despite knowing this he did not turn tail and run. Instead, he entered a defensive position and readied for a tactful retreat. For Kro, to flee or retreat are one and the same simply because a being whose head can be chopped off and still live to turn their back and leave in any manner is pathetic. In earlier years Kro had thought the same for humans. Watching Naruto has allowed him to realize that there _is_ a difference for humans. For they cannot regrow limbs or live through decapitation. To flee is to turn tail and not look back in fear of the enemy or dangerous being. To retreat is to withdraw and regroup for a possible, survivable, retaliation. They are incredibly similar, however one is gutless and the other is with tact- a plan in mind. However, Kro had decided that enough was enough upon Kisame sending the boy flying. Kro had expected Naruto to dodge but it seems as though the attack was far too fast for him to follow. Thus the injury was sustained. The smell of Naruto's intoxicating blood hit him like a wall of fire, hot and threatening to burn away the foundation of his self control. He didn't need a mirror to know that his eyes had turned crimson, accompanying the lengthening of his real hand's nails, the tapering of his ears and the fangs that decided to brush over his lower lip. Kisame's second attack jolted him into action, thus finding him where he is.

"Back off," Kro's medium bass voice demands, all seriousness and no play.

Kisame grins, flashing his own razor sharp teeth as he pulls Samehada away from the unharmed metal limb, "Oh, all business and no play huh? Scary. Itachi, do you think I can take him?"

Itachi pauses, looking over the tall man carefully. After a moment he blandly answers, "No". He wonders, what was Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, thinking when he took in this beast? It's only been rumored that the vampire works for Konoha, seeing as he had suddenly disappeared from even neutral lands and a new Anbu has been seen regrowing a limb despite the loss of it moments ago. These sightings are rare and few in between, but they exist. The only being who can do that is the man standing in front of him. Not only that, but the man of rumor also has a left metal arm and leg just as this one does. "He is beyond your caliber".

"You think you could take him?" Kisame prompts as he steps back, a grin still on his face. It would be interesting to see how long it would take Kro to kill him or even just leave him to bleed out. "Could we take him together?" Kro is merely a SS-ranked Shinobi, nothing two S-ranked Shinobi can't handle. It's like being the same rank but with two people instead of one.

"No," Itachi denies a second time for both questions. That burst of speed was hard enough for Itachi to follow; he knows well just where his limits lie. And Kro is beyond them. He is not looking to die as it were, and there is no point in fighting someone seemingly immortal. Leader-sama would be a far better match for him. "We are here for the boy, Kro-san, as well as to invite you into our midst. We come from a group called the Akatsuki; we are a group comprised of multiple S-ranked Shinobi looking to obtain our own goals".

Kro tilts his head seemingly in thought. **Sure as hell didn't take them long to find me. Whatever, saves me the hassle of finding them instead**. He had no leads up until now after all. Even he would need a few just to get the ball rolling. Glancing back at Naruto, he sees the boy is clutching at his bleeding arm, wavering on his feet. For a moment there, he had forgotten about the boy, as well as the hunger that lashes out at him like the savage beast he actually is. He turns his back on the enemy, careful to spot any attacks before he does so, and rips the hem of his shirt. The Kyuubi must be working hard, otherwise Naruto would have passed out by now. Never the less, turning the shirt into one large wrapping for the wound, Kro turns to face the enemy duo now shirtless. His hands had worked swiftly to bind the wound, trying to touch the blood as little as possible as he handled it. It took literally every single god damn ounce of his self control not to lick the brat's arm like a lollipop then and there.

"Goals that have to do with the kid," Kisame adds on. He doesn't want this guy joining them thinking that Naruto gets off scott free.

"What a shame…..It doesn't matter. Naruto is my play thing, my meal ticket if you will, and I don't like to share," Kro utters slowly. He had known that they wanted Naruto from the get go- Sarutobi had mentioned it. However, now standing before them he ponders on what he should truly offer. And then an idea hits him. "Offer your master this: I will act as a spy for the Akatsuki and work from within Konoha and give you any and all information you need. In exchange, you will help me find a new blood bank to replace the one you want. The day you succeed is the day you get the child behind me".

"Oh? And what makes you think we can't just take him away from you?" Kisame questions, tapping his shaving blade on his shoulder. This guy is seriously cocky as hell! "There's two of us and one of you; even though Itachi doesn't think so, I think we can take you on".

Kro's voice suddenly appears from behind Kisame, making him jump as though a fresh Genin. He watches as the blue man whirls around and faces the real Kro, whom had been taking his time in sneaking up on the shark man. He could tell that ever observant Itachi knew that he was there, his senses far too sharp for his own good. His fangs glint as a smirk crosses his handsome face, his clone standing with his arms crossed over his chest. As another clone appears from the trees on either side of the duo, currently crimson eyes narrow in confidence. "Itachi knew where I was, but you did not. While he would certainly give you a very good edge," fucking Uchihas, "I am beyond certain that killing you would be as easy as drinking a babe dry. I have given you my offer, and it will forever stand. So long as he is my blood bank, you will never find your clutches on Uzumaki Naruto". Red meets red as he looks to the black haired man not far away. "Offer my suggestion to your leader and find me at a later date," he demands to the young man.

As Itachi looks into the eyes of the hungry beast, he looks for any sort of lie- the slightest flicker in his irises, a twitch of the lips, anything. After a moment of searching, Itachi's eyes close and his collected voice echoes in the air, "Very well. We will return at a later date. Come Kisame," he demands of his team mate.

Kisame's beady eyes widen at the final decision, confused. Did Itachi see something that urged him to leave? If so, what? Kisame didn't see it. Pursing his blue lips, the shark man stares at the apparent immortal, and then sighs, "If you say so Itachi. See you later Kro". If it weren't for his respect for the Uchiha prodigy, he'd currently be battling with someone apparently the closest thing to Kami other than his own leader. Imagining a fight with him excites his wild blood, but he stills it as to follow behind his fellow Akatsuki member. Imagining a fight between Leader-sama and Kro already sounds devastating, and one with the two on the same side makes it sound like the end of the world for any and all enemies- like their goal would be reached in merely a year rather than possibly five. As they walk, disappearing into the darkness of the forest, Kisame glances down to the silent man at his side matching him stride for stride. "So what was with that Itachi? Do you seriously think we couldn't take him?" A tailless Bijuu- as he's been called- and prodigial Uchiha- the apparent best since Madara- being no match for a single blond giant? He can't quite wrap his mind around that.

Itachi is silent, recalling the look in those hungry orbs. They dared them to attack, all so that he could feast. Should they have lost, Itachi does not want to know what would happen to their bodies. Or rather, his own. "….We are not a match for him, no," Itachi demands bluntly, "To fight and get rid of him permanently, I think Leader-sama even would need help". Who could keep up well enough with him to help him though, is unknown.


	14. Naruto Kicks Ass

_Hello all! I don't have much to say other than thank you! Having this story grow so fast, keeping me nice and busy, is a blast! I think this baby is one of the fastest growing stories I've had in a long while. And to think that there's still so much more to come. I'll be posting all the chapters I have up until now, this one included. From this chapter forth, I will no longer be fully following the story line, making my own. Because of this, later chapters after this massive update may be a bit slower because I'm directing the story as I go._

yesshe-257378: _Thank you so much for all of your encouragement and comments up until this point! I swear it's like you're in my freaking head! Which isn't actually at all a bad thing. You out of all the people who have reviewed/followed/favorited my stories are the only one that has been able to see the undertones that I put into my work. You are spot on with a lot of what you're assuming, so I hope to further have you along for this ride :D_

 _A huge shout out to everyone else who has been kind enough to read along and actually enjoy the story. Don't wanna leave you guys out of the praise, now do I? None the show!_

* * *

Chapter 14: When Efforts Bear Fruit

Naruto gapes at the sight of the two men leaving. He can't believe it! What did he mean by him being Kro-nii's meal ticket?! Naruto's heart pangs at such a thought. Is that the truth? Has Kro-nii only stuck around for his blood? With furrowed brows and a cloudy head, he cannot decide. He cannot, in his current state, figure out if his role model had been lying or not. Kro is, after all, a criminal deep down. He kills and enjoys it. He had told Naruto that many years ago, and Naruto accepted that. He had been hoping that Kro would not lie or cause him any sort of pain outside of training. But now….Naruto shakes his head, and almost falls over in doing so. Despite being bound up, his wound is still very much open and bleeding. His eyes blandly trail to his fingers that dribble with blood, directing it to the puddle below. That's….A lot of blood. Is it the Fox that's keeping him from bleeding out? Or his own stupidity? It doesn't matter, he has more trying thoughts to ponder over. So what if he passes out? The Fox will fix him- it always does regardless of the wound.

If Kro had been playing him like that violin two weeks ago….He doesn't know what he'll do. Should he just give up? Not even a monster will have wanted him then, at least not as a person. Just some sort of food trough really. Such a harsh thought makes him want to cry, but he doesn't. His currently not numb hand clenches into a tight trembling fist. If Kro-nii doesn't even want him then…..Then what? Should he give up? Should he leave Konoha over all and try to start anew somewhere? Natsu was a nice place, maybe he could life a normal life, away from all the sorrow Konoha and those within it brought him. No, Kro-nii knows where Natsu is; Naruto would have to find a different town to hide in. And even then, he'd be constantly on the move, made a Nuke Nin without even becoming a Chunin let alone Jonin. Being either would mean he'd have some reason to be thought of as dangerous.

"Brat," Kro directs, his clones poofing out of existence save for one- which is currently following the duo that just left. When Naruto doesn't answer, he tilts his head, lowering his torso to fully look the boy in the eyes. A hurt, confused glaze has washed over them as they remain glued to the puddle forming under his wavering feet. Does he realize how badly he's swaying? Probably not. "Meat sack," he tries again, however instead of the usual cheery attitude, tightened eyes only cast in his direction for a second before returning to their original position. What's up with him? "Naruto," ahh, there we go, a proper reaction of meeting his red eyes with blue. "You're going to bleed out if you don't let me look at your arm," he had tried to pull it up, but Naruto fought his tug- something that had never happened before. But Naruto does nothing. "Tch. Naruto damn it. What the fuck do you think you're doing, ignoring me? _Look at me,_ " he demands sternly, taking the teen's chin and jerking it up so that his eyes are forced to look at him.

Worry.

It takes Naruto a moment, but after being forced to stare into pools of red that are not comprised of his own blood, he sees it. The irises staring into his blues hold a worry to them that cannot be found as false. If it's one thing Naruto is a master of without having needed extra training, it's reading people. Naruto has always prided himself in being able to read people very well, see under the masks they offered from day to day. That Itachi guy was no different; there was not true indifference there in his Sharingan eyes. No, there was…..Well there was a mixture of something else. Kisame had truly wanted to shave every layer of Naruto's skin off. It was as though he was close to getting a high off of the thought. And even Kro before him isn't different. Maybe years ago he was harder to read, but Naruto realizes the influence he has on the vampire. The other blond is unable to hide even his darkest emotions from him. And right now, Kro is genuinely worried for Naruto's well being, confused as to why the boy has remained silent. "Kro-nii," he utters, touched. The vampire may not know it, but he just further won Naruto's trust. Numbly, he wraps his arms around Kro, forgetting about his bleeding arm. Forgetting about the words spouted, and forgetting about his doubt.

How could he even doubt the man that saved him from a mob so may years ago? How could he doubt the being that hates humans with every fiber of his being with Naruto literally being the only exception? How could he figure that Kro had just been using him for his blood, when he literally had only taken it from him once? In all the times Naruto has gotten hurt, never has Kro gone and assaulted him for his life liquid, nor has he ever tricked him into giving it to him. Kro has been, for years, the only truly honest person. Sasuke was the next honest, to be honest, but that doesn't matter right now. Naruto feels horrible, having doubted the man that has been his guardian and only friend all this time. Naruto feels like dirt- worse than dirt- for doing so. "I'm sorry…..You said I was your play thing, your meal ticket, and I….I believed you".

Kro pauses, surprised. If he weren't so interesting and if Kro wasn't so fond of him, he very well could be just a meal ticket to him. He could be very well lying to Naruto about caring. But the fondness is real, the interest is undeniable. "You're fucking stupid," Kro sighs, and wraps is long arms around the boy, hugging him for the second time ever. The contact is odd but needed despite the fact that his shoulders tremble with the exertion he puts into not sicking his teeth into the tender flesh at hand. "I've told you a million times and I'll keep on telling you until you've gotten it down. You are the only being on this god damn planet worth my time. How could I lie to someone as interesting and entertaining as you?"

"Kro-nii," the name tumbles from the boy even as the man pushes him away, "Thank you," the smile is heart felt. He wavers, however, eyes widening and feet fumbling at last.

Took him long enough, "We need to fix that," Kro jerks his head to Naruto's useless, almost colorless, arm. It seems Samehada did more damage than the Fox can fix in its current state. He ignores the confused and silent question of how they were going to do that when the wound would need more than just rubbing alcohol, healing salve and bandages. It'd need a literal healing jutsu, and there's not medical ninja for miles- days even- from where they are. In other words, unless there's some sort of way Kro does in fact know medical Ninjutsu, Naruto will loose his arm, pass out from blood loss or die from it. Whichever comes first.

Or that would be the case if Kro did not have a trick up his sleeve. Bringing his elongated fangs to his wrist and biting down, he lets his own blood mingle with the outside world. He sits, pulling Naruto into his lap not unlike the last time one of them was in dire need and blood was the issue. He presses the bloody holes to Naruto's mouth, red liquid staining his lips and cheeks, "Drink".

But Naruto merely cringes, wrinkling his nose and turning his head away. "What? No way! Your blood smells like nothing but iron and salt! It smells gross, Kro-nii!"

"I don't care. Drink it," he directs his wrist to the mouth again, which is once more turned away. And then again another five times. "Damn it Naruto".

"Just take me home or something!" He demands with little care. "You're fast, you can make it".

"Not when you should by all logic be dead," Kro grunts. And when he is forced to open his wrist a sixth time due to his own regeneration closing the wound up, he growls. "Naruto!"

"Don't wanna!"

Great. Now he's getting beyond childish- delirious probably. "Fuck this," pulling blood from his own anatomy and gathering it into his mouth, his bloody hand grabs Naruto's chin and jerks his face to his own. If Naruto isn't going to drink it on his own, Kro is going to force him damn it! He covers the boy's lips with his own, watching as blue eyes widen in both shock and confusion. Using his forefinger and thumb, he forces Naruto's already slightly slack jaw further open, using his tongue to part the lips that attempt to stay closed despite his open jaw. And then the blood goes pouring in. He holds his mouth onto the younger blond's until finally he swallows, having no other choice unless he wanted to remain like that. Once all of Kro's gathered blood has been collected, he stops basically kissing the boy and raises his arm. No sense in wasting it he supposes. His tongue darts out and begins to clean the rapidly closing wound, his other arm keeping Naruto still in his lap as he squirms from the pain as though the wound were made fresh.

"K-Kro-nii! It hurts!" He whines with pink cheeks. Why the hell did he kiss him?! It was gross and embarrassing! Still, he dare not watch the vampire's long tongue lap up the blood on his arm like water, fangs brushing his flesh but not entering it as though Kro is careful to keep himself from doing so. "And stop that, it tickles!" But he does not fight Kro, really not minding the fact that the man is taking his blood- it's not by force, as if it were Naruto wouldn't be laughing.

"Deal with it," the brother figure demands, eyes unknowingly glowing as he consumes the intoxicating meal. Or snack rather. "Think of this as payment for fixing you up, idiot". And what a payment it is. Kro is careful and almost obsessive about cleaning Naruto's flesh completely, licking even the coagulated blood to a softness that he could swallow and take as dinner. The process of doing this, all while keeping himself from further drawing the boy's blood from his veins. The amount of his own is only able to replenish flesh and blood so much. As he finishes his 'meal' he finds himself straightening his neck and back only to find Naruto slumped against his chest snoring away. Kro blinks, surprised. He didn't think he was at work for that long…..No matter.

The day has come. Two weeks from that time of stupidity, jumping to conclusions, and lots of blood, the day of the Third Exam has come. Up in the stands, all from Konoha have made it a point to come see the show. Not only because seeing children try to kill one another is apparently amusing, nor just because being able to brag about seeing said children ups most civilians' egos, but also because of the fight that's supposed to happen. The exciting duel between Sabuku no Gaara, the Sandaime Kazekage's youngest son, and Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's sole loyal Uchiha and a damn good fighter to boot, is to occur today. Standing in the arena below are the combatants, from said Uchiha boy all the way to Gaara himself. In a spot seemingly meant for those willing to just stand to watch, are the Sensei of some of the Genin down there. Those there are listed as such: Hatake Kakashi- trainer of Uchiha Sasuke. Sarutobi Asuma- teacher of Nara Shikamaru. Yuuhi Kurenai- Sensei of Aburme Shino. Might Guy- Sensei of Hyuga Neji.

"They're looking mighty sharp down there," Asuma praises, a smile on his lips as he drags from his cigarette and ignoring Kurenai's deadly glare even though she just got done telling him those things would kill him. In his book, nothing will kill him faster than his beloved career, so there's no point in not smoking in the first place- especially when being as physically active and fit as he is seems to off set the medical issues caused by tobacco. "I wonder just who is going to pass?" He actually wonders if Shikamaru is actually going to try for once instead of half-ass it all. The kid's got some wicked tricks up his short sleeves, after all.

Kurenai smiles to her beloved single student standing in the arena, hands in his deep pockets and shaded eyes staring straight forward in anticipation for the Exam to begin. Most may not be able to read young Shino, but her time with him has allowed the young Jonin to figure him out. He's definitely excited to see what he can do after one month of harsh preparation for this. "I'm sure they'll all do great," she nods as she continues to smile down.

By the railing, Gai throws a fist straight in the air, pumped up even though it's no where near his chance to fight. "Alright! Look at 'em! Their Youth is shining bright and it's a beautiful day to match it! The matches are so interestingly put together, you never know who will win!" Looking and finding his fellow male Jonin staring down at the combatants, he questions, "But there is one issue, Kakashi! Who has taught Naruto-kun? Surely you were unable to teach them both?"

Kakashi does not register the question, eye only for his Genin below. Unknown to the others, he too is wondering who taught Naruto. The boy seems to have changed so much in so little time. In front of him- or below rather- is not the noise box of energy Kakashi has grown to care for as though he were his own blood. After finding out by chance that Jiraiya was in the village, he had asked the man to train Naruto. The Sage had agreed to, but Kakashi isn't exactly sure Jiraiya actually did so. Instead of bouncing off the walls, Naruto- now taller than Sasuke even by about an inch- stands confident and still. His eyes, though Kakashi cannot see the look in them from where he is, are certain to be cool and collected, scarily reminding him of someone they both know far too well. Before he can continue his worrisome pondering, however, he feels a jab to his arm. Looking to Asuma questioningly, he notes the gesture towards his other side to see a flustered Gai. "Oh, sorry Gai, did you say something?" as usual, this results in Gai cursing him for his 'hip' ways, though Kakashi has never understood such words. "I was just trying to figure out who taught Naruto".

"That's what we would like to know," Kurenai's brows furrow, "You mean to say you don't know?"

"No…..Though I hope whomever did train him, they trained him well," Kakashi denies.

Gai, done freaking out for now, agrees. "For the sake of Naruto-kun's survival, I hope so too. Neji-kun was rather serious back in the Preliminaries. He has been training with Hiashi this whole time in preparation. Not to just take down Naruto-kun, but Sasuke-kun as well".

"Worst case scenario is that Naruto trained himself," Asuma puffs out a cloud of smoke, "But then, he wouldn't be so calm like he is now. Would he be?"

"No," Kakashi agrees, "This is a side to Naruto I've never seen before". It's slightly intimidating, coming so suddenly from the boy. It slightly worries him as well.

"You have nothing to worry your pathetic selves over," the voice is alarmingly- and annoyingly- familiar to the only former Anbu within the group of four Jonin, "The brat can handle himself all too well within this grouping".

All eyes turn to the figure that makes his way to the others, turning four into five. He walks smoothly across the concrete booth, seeming to almost glide to them. Shockingly, he has the same shade of hair as Naruto, however this is where the similarities end. His hair is slicked back, only a few bangs too stubborn or short to join their brethren thus dangling in his face. He dresses simply in dark clothing, a shirt that is skin tight and of a crimson color today, his pants battle worthy and black hanging neatly over Shinobi sandals. His left arm and seemingly leg both are metal, rather than flesh, the connection of arm to shoulder barely hidden by the hem of his left no sleeve. On his right shoulder, opposed to his left for now obvious reasons, is the very tattoo that all Anbu of Konoha bear, marking him loud and clear of his standing. Thus the reasoning for no hitai-ate. Kro smirks down at the small humans in front of him, three of them surprised that the orphan managed to get trained by an Anbu of all things. It just upped the boy's anti.

The first to speak is the woman of the group, her red eyes defensive and displeased by his greeting words. "I'm sorry...Who are you exactly?"

"Shishaue Kro, Naruto's guardian and teacher," he meets her red gaze evenly, not disturbed by the eyes nor impressed by her beauty. She's certainly better looking than most of the others, however Kro himself has seen even more stunning. Such as the Yondaime Mizukage. Now she was a good human to exemplify as beautiful by their standards.

"Guardian?" Gai interjects as the Sandaime congratulates the fighters and gives the okay to begin with the first round. The round between Uzumaki and Hyuga. "I was under the impression that Naruto-kun is an orphan".

"Hasn't been for years," Kro replies. "Now shut up. I'm here to watch the fight". There to watch Naruto hand the brunette's ass to him is more like it. He shoves past Asuma, knowing well that the son of the Sandaime doesn't like him at all. For good reasons too.

Kakashi can understand Kro's want for silence to come over the booth that only holds them five. Something like a VIP box, but rather than no one being allowed there, it is simply empty because no one wants to be in the area where conflicting teachers are all gathered. For all the civilians know, an argument could break out between them over who will win. The silver haired man stands bravely at the vampire's side, staring straight down as Naruto and Neji carefully look one another over, assessing the other's strength. "Tell me, Shishaue…..Can Naruto do it? Can he beat Neji?"

Kro does not look at Kakakshi, and instead replies with, "No," this earns him a sharp glance, "Not 'can'. But _will_ , Hatake. Naruto won't just beat Neji, he'll take down every opponent in his grasp. You'll see. The meat sack is a fucking diamond in the rough- more so than even I expected. Damn brat's a prodigy in his own right". Just saying the words is more than enough to make Kro's pearly whites flash, currently short fangs breathing in the air with his excitement. Finally, he gets to see Naruto fight all out. He hasn't seen the boy do so since before the Genin Exams. Every other time Kro has been busy taking care of missions or his own fight. Time to see what fruits all Kro's influence will bear. The fight has already begun.

They start out testing the waters, so to speak, Taijutsu being the only way to do so for the most part. However, as could be predicted, Naruto brings forth his by far favorite jutsu. Kage Bushin rush Neji from all sides, challenging the brunette to up his game in order to survive. The crowd watches with awe and surprisingly baited breath as Neji is forced to skillfully take out each and every clone, his palms striking vital spots that would have otherwise killed Naruto on the spot. The memory of the pain hits the real Naruto hard even as Neji comes at him, however he ignores this and retaliates, weaving and ducking around Neji's precise strikes. This alone is more than enough to fully gain the attention of all watching. Since when could Naruto- the idiotic rookie- do that to a prodigy. With a well placed kick, he forces the older Genin back, giving him some breathing room before another swarm of hims attacks. However, this time Neji is swift to bring forth his ultimate defense and attack, the Hakkesho Kaiten, a dome of chakra only able to be pulled off by a Byakugan user, as they must be able to spin and simultaneously block every which direction whilst making said dome as it too spins. This dome easily takes out the Naruto swarm, the bodies dispelling swiftly.

Unknown to Neji, both his cousin and his uncle are surprised to see this. It is said to be an ultimate jutsu of their family, and yet the Genin has thrown it out there flawlessly. However, Naruto is not one to give in. As the dome dies away, Naruto springs his attack with a kunai at the ready. His blue eyes narrow slightly as the tip barely misses Neji's flesh, giving away the opening he had been hoping to keep to himself.

"Remember brat. A Hyuga relies on precision," Kro had told them in their month away from the village. "If you take that away, it evens the odds even for someone like you. This means that you have to be able to play their game better than even they can".

Naruto stumbles as Neji shoves a foot into his ribs, causing him to go sprawling. The young Uzumaki swiftly picks himself up, but finds himself right where he wants to be. He falls into a defensive stance even as Neji announces that he is within the striking range the Hyuga needs to perfectly deliver his palm strikes. The blond readies himself even as Neji enters the Hake Rokujuyon Sho stance, not that he knows that's what it is, and focuses. **Do not watch his eyes, for they can see everything around the both of you. Instead….Focus on the shift in his feet, in the ever so subtle movement of his arms, in the shift of the air around you.** The Yondaime's son repeats his guardian's words as time seems to slow even for the barest of seconds. Given the chance, he takes a deep, calming breath, forcing his heart to calm. He looks Neji over entirely, looking and searching for what he- There!

There! Neji's all seeing eyes zone in on the first target he needs to begin the sequence sixty four palm strikes long, the attack that will finish the fight and only take a few seconds to perform. He has been working hardest at this, rather than Kaiten which came to him fairly easily. It was getting the speed in his arms to do this that was the hard part. Especially doing it in a month, knowing that he would need it to face a monster like Gaara and a skilled opponent like Sasuke. To have to use it against Naruto is surprising, but at least he'll know if he can be successful or not. The heel of his palm strikes, making to block the chakra within Naruto's body and create an internal pain he's certain the boy has never felt before. He mentally cheers as he makes the first blow connect.

…...Or that's what he would be doing if it weren't for the fact that Naruto weaved _around_ the palm with such finesse Neji could have mistaken him for someone else. Instead of pausing in his confusion, Neji tries and tries again, opting to close Naruto's chakra channels up despite missing the first strike. However, to Neji's amazement, he misses not twice, not three times, but sixty out of sixty four strikes. And it's not that his aim is off. No, Neji knows that his aim is dead on every time he makes to hit. It's like….He meets Naruto's eyes as he falls out of the attack, unable to push himself into another one just yet.

"...You're not the same brat from a month ago," Neji utters between pants, "Who are you?"

Naruto inwardly yodels his victory at successfully pulling off that stunt on Neji. He had fought hard to even get the concept down of dodging at the last second and reading the body instead of the eyes in this instance. But it worked! And Naruto can't help but be more than just a little proud of himself. Ha! Can Sasuke do that? He doesn't think so! "I'm the same person I was a few seconds ago: the guy who's gonna kick your ass!" Okay, so he's a little too excited to remain cool at the moment. Ahh well. As Neji begins to make a move, Naruto smirks and his other hand jerks back, forcing Neji's arms and hands to slam together. Watching Neji's Byakugan eyes widen in surprise, having not expected to find ninja wire around his hands and arms, Naruto jerks the make shift leash towards him, forcing Neji to stumble forward into Naruto's waiting foot sending the older Genin flying. Again he pulls before Neji can land, jerking hard on the wire and again decking the Hyuga with his foot and then his free hand. He does this a third time, and then releases the wire to let Neji fly nice and high. A few clones appear at his sides with no hand signs needed, a skill he's discovered recently. "U! Zu! Ma! Ki!" The clones cry with each epic kick, soaring Neji closer to the ground rather than higher up. "Uzumaki Rendan!" He cries as he himself delivers a flying kick to Neji's side sending him flying towards one of the near by trees.

Neji groans, struggling to stand as he frees his arms further, ignoring the pain of where it had cut into his flesh. His hitai-ate has flown off, revealing to the world the Caged Bird seal on his forehead. The shame mark he has always born thanks to his Uncle and the rest of the head branch. Even innocent Hinata and Hanabi. "This shouldn't be possible. Fate did not lie to me; you aren't supposed to be this strong," he growls as he makes his way closer to the blond.

Naruto stares at the green seal on Neji's forehead, not understanding what it's for. "Kro-nii says that only the weak rely on Fate, and that nothing is set in stone". Which is true. "What's that mark all about?" Feeling Neji's scorn and only half regretting his question, he listens to the branch member's story. Of how apparently Fate had decided to deal him a horrid hand in life, and to top it off gave him the green seal on his forehead as though it would be funny. Neji has long since given in to the demands of what his fate apparently is. But Naruto sees it as nothing but a crock of horse shit. "…..Then beat Fate! Show everyone that you're not who they think you are! Show your Uncle that being as you are is wrong! No family should be separated like yours is! Even I know that and I didn't even have a family until Kro-nii came along!"

"You are spewing words that are of idealism! I would do those things if they were possible! But Fate demands that I follow this life style, and there's nothing I can do about. The future cannot be changed! That is why it's called Fate! And just as I was weak and beaten, I'll show you too that a goof off like you, with no real kin, can beat someone like me!" Neji, more than just simply upset from recalling everything from his past, rushes Naruto.

The young blond doesn't get it. He doesn't get it at all. The future can be changed! He's seen it! He's _done_ it! "I'll prove you wrong!" He retaliates by rushing at the older boy, fist extended as they both go for the final blow. They meet half way, their punches colliding with the others face. However, rather than Naruto going flying as Neji expected- predicted to be Fate- it is the Byakugan user that fails and is sent sprawling into the ground. Naruto stares down at the motionless, out cold, Hyuga, turning his head to spit out the blood and three teeth that were knocked from his mouth. He can feel them- an odd sensation- regrowing thanks to the Fox. With his job done, Naruto only waits for his win to be announced before he throws himself into the air. "Yes! Onto the next round!" Though he is urged out of the arena before he can further celebrate.

Up above, Kro's golden eyes shine proudly down at the boy. He didn't even need to use either of the special jutsu he had taught him. This is proof of his improvement in leaps and bounds. The brat really is a diamond in the rough beyond even his recognition. "I told you he would win," he tells the shocked Jonin around him, arms crossed over his chest. How dare they doubt his brother, his student, and assume him too weak to beat a member of one of the largest clans in the village. Just because all the other Shinobi suck, doesn't mean Naruto will as well.

"…..I can't believe it," Gai utters lowly, "….He made that seem relatively easy! That was mostly through well refined Taijutsu?" Kro doesn't nod, but he doesn't have to as the bushy brow with a mini-me somewhere in the stadium continues, "You must have truly drilled that into him for him to do it so well!" This man may seem like a complete jerk, but he most certainly prepared Naruto-kun for that fight! Now the question is….Did they focus on more than just Taijutsu? Because that alone will not win against everyone in the competition.

Kro nods once, pleased with the sight of his young charge making his way back to the fighter's booth where the Konoha Genin- hopeful Chunin- gather apart from the Sauna boy and his siblings, all three of which should be competing. "Naruto cannot be beaten. Not by these children; not after the training I have put him through. It's not a belief but basic knowledge," his eyes cut to the Jonin group, "You all will see what I mean when he comes out on top".

Kurenai furrows her well shaped brows, red eyes distrustful and displeased. This man is one of their own? It's people like him that she prides herself in not associating with, "I think that's what all of us think about our own students. Wouldn't you say, Asuma?"

The bearded Sarutobi nods, snuffing out the bud of his cigarette as he watches his own protege head on down into the arena. For a moment he has to chuckle; Shikamaru would have to fight the only girl within the whole Third Exam. "I'd hold my tongue until the next set of matches if I were you, Kro. Everything is still clearly in the air. Naruto is obviously strong, but so are the others".


	15. Fake Immortal Vs Real Immortal

Chapter 15: Helping the Elderly

"Kro-nii! Save Jiji! I'll never forgive you if you let him die!"

That had been Naruto's last cry before he went chasing after Sasuke and that red haired brat from Suna. Everything had been going fine up until that point. The fights were going smoothly- Asuma's student went and kicked the blonde bitch's ass but gave up due to lack of motivation yet claimed it was due to lack of chakra. The smart as fuck genius could be a bother if he went against Kro and had the right set of information. Then it was Sasuke's turn to fight Gaara. It had been going well, with the Uchiha handing the sand Prince's ass to him, that is until the kid decided to go all psycho on them all and release the Ichibi within. As it turns out, that was a trigger for an all out frontal assault of Otogakure and Sunagakure against Konoha. The mayhem that ensued afterwords was like a world known orchestra performing just for Kro.

He was going to go watch the show between his charge and the other freak, but then Naruto had to go and say something like that. It isn't that he was inclined to listen to the boy, as they had a short argument before he could take off. Apparently Naruto would never forgive Kro if he didn't even try to save Sarutobi in the first place. It was something he could never beat out of the boy, his liking to the old bastard who should be long dead.

Not wanting the brat pissed at him- being fond of him and all- Kro releases a deep sigh turning his eyes to the sky as though asking the ever 'all powerful god' why he is such a kind creature. He also wonders if he should start smoking to help him relax….Nah, sounds like an annoying habit. He should just get to kill people more often. Never the less, he ignores the sound of battle all around him, opting instead for leaping onto the high up roof of the arena and spotting the jutsu-made purple box. He raises a brow, curious, but never the less continues his way forward, pulling forth his ever present mask from his kunai pouch and slipping it onto his face. It's not that he's worried the enemy might figure out who he is- he could care less. Buuuuut when he succeeds- if he succeeds- if the enemy gets away and has seen his face he doesn't feel like listening to the old asshole bitch.

"Move," he demands of the nearest Anbu member, who just stands there and watches as his friend burns to death. Kro bothers not to save him, seeing that he's already half way done dying to begin with. Shit, he kicks the burnt man off the roof, irritated by his pained screams and ignoring the startled glares he gets from the others. Instead, he opts for getting extra close to the doubled over purple box. So it sets people on fire? Meh, he could care less if he gets burnt up anyways. Carefully he looks at what could probably be called a defensive master piece…..If it weren't for the fact that four people have to make it and maintain it and the walls that surround them. Two layers of purple fiery doom? **I'll take that challenge** he assures himself with a slow roll of his shoulders. He hasn't taken on anyone anywhere near Kage level in a long time so testing his abilities will be nice. **I hope the ass is dead before I finish this. That way I can tell the brat I tried but was too late** , because that's the only he's going to get free of Naruto's rage.

Concentrating chakra to his fingers and hands, Kro narrows his eyes as he thrusts his fingers into the wall of fire, adding water nature chakra to his person in order to bring down the fire attribute in the walls. The process is slow and annoying, taxing on his muscles as he is forced to separate what was once a solid chakra wall so that a rip forms and he is permitted to go through. The sensation of burning as though having been put into a volcano settles over his person, scorching away his flesh and actually doing damage to his metallic left arm. The bastard that made this jutsu, or taught the four other bastards this jutsu, is obviously incredibly smart. Smart enough to get past the Fuuin jutsu that keep his arm so stable and protected. Kro grits his teeth as the enemy fights his every movement, pouring their chakra into keeping him out and themselves inside where it's safe. This annoys the vampire a rather decent amount. Whoever said they could go and do that kind of dick move to him? All he wants is to make his charge not hate him, and that requires keeping some dick alive. Or at least honestly trying to.

"OI! Who do you fucking think you are asshole?!" The red haired bitch at the far left corner demands, snarl on her kind of pretty face. It'd be prettier if she was missing her lower jaw, blood left to soak the ground blow her and her tongue left to waggle uselessly. Yes, she'd look much prettier like that.

"I'm beating this sorry jutsu's ass, dumb whore. What does it look like I'm doing?" Kro grunts back savagely, his teeth beginning to grit. What the shit is this jutsu made of other than their worthless chakra?! Fine! He'll try harder damn it! Pulling his lips back into a snarl, Kro focuses more of both his natural power and chakra into his palms, ignoring the pain of scorching fire that dares to try and take his life. However even as it rapidly climbs up his shoulders and torso, he continues to make the rip big enough for him to step through. Victorious, he growls and attacks the second wall right away, unwilling and unable to stop with just one down. It hurts, it really does, to be burnt in the way that he is. There was only one other time that he had been burnt like this, and that was back when he was fighting that bastard of an Uchiha before he took his arm and leg. The fire blazed his very core, just as this one threatens to do. Standing between layers of pain is no different, urging him to get through the wall despite the surprised cry of the four enemies unable to move lest the whole jutsu come crashing down. The first layer however is stronger than the second, doing more damage to his metallic arm and actually melting away the hand prying open the purpleness. With a forced cry and another jolt of raw chakra through his limbs, however, another tear allows him to step where he shouldn't be able to, astounding the Anbu on the outside and baffling the enemy on the inside. He ignores the fact that the fight between asshole and old bastard pauses just so the two can look at him in utter surprise. Kro, from under his bat themed mask, glares death at his useless hand, the arm in disrepair as well.

Then he looks to the white skinned dick-face and the glare intensifies, "Who the hell are you?"

"Kyuketsuki, that's Orochimaru!" Sarutobi cries, "My former student who-"

"I was being sarcastic, dumb ass," Kro tells the old man blandly with a roll of his golden eyes, "How could I not know who this guy is?" Never the less he turns his attention back to his mangled arm, his flesh finished with the whole burning to a crisp thing and once more completely fine. "This piece of trash is useless," he grumbles, before grunting and tugging free the false arm from his stub. The jolt of nerve endings is unpleasant, but having a useless arm is even more irritating. He tosses the arm back over his shoulder without a care, not caring that now he's one arm down. "That right there is Orochimaru. Scientist, freaky immortal wanna be and pedophile. I heard from the Scarecrow that you went and put the moves on Sasuke. Nasty; at least wait until he's legal. And even then at least take him out to dinner. Even I know you should wait to do that much before raping someone".

"Oh? So _this_ is the famed Kyuketsuki I've heard so much about? Sensei, you certainly have run out of tricks, haven't you? Nothing but a normal Anbu, what a shame," Orochimaru's snake like eyes slither their way across the tall man's form, taking in the bat themed mask first and then the rest of his body. Oh, no this man is not 'a normal Anbu' as he so gladly just taunted. Someone who can live through the burns of the particular jutsu surrounding them is by no means _normal._ It's not natural to sustain such burns and live to rip off your arm. No no. Dare Orochimaru say that the tall blonde in front of him is….Beyond normal. Supernatural even. "You've been keeping quite the Ace tucked up your sleeve, Sensei. How unfair of you; claiming the only known vampire all for yourself". What was he using to keep the beast tethered, the scientist wonders. Blood? He can provide plenty of that. Money? That's not an issue to Orochimaru either. Protection? What being could take down someone who can survive being decapitated with ease? Or better yet, what is strong enough to frighten the man that had fearlessly taken on Uchiha Madara back in the day?

"And now you're trying to sweet talk me? The role of pimp doesn't fit you, piece of sun-bleached shit". Seriously, this guy is looking at him like he's some sort of accessory. Kro doesn't like that at all.

To cover up the fact that he's actually insulted for once, a slimy chuckle escapes the snake man before his eyes train themselves back onto their master's teacher. "Well, lte's continue. Shall we Sensei?" Now a sick smile spreads across his pasty face before he rushes the old man. He ignores the possible threat with only one arm- he knows just as well as the next person that no Shinobi is a threat with only one arm; he's certain of it- on purpose, not worried about him at all.

Kro watches a battle that is rather intense for containing one old ass and an ancient wind bag. As the two duke it out like a pair of gods trying to rip out one another's throat, Kro contemplates his next move. Naruto would never forgive Kro if he let the Hokage die; why he likes him so much, Kro will never understand. But right at this moment, it doesn't _look_ too bad. Sarutobi still has a chance to pull things into his favor. Kro means, he has that summon- Enma or whatever- helping his sorry ass. Sarutobi could very well-…..Well. Never mind then. Kro's eyes narrow as Orochimaru pulls a quick one, calling three wooden coffins from the shambled roof via a jutsu of some sort. Each is labeled 'First', 'Second' and 'Fourth'.He does not recognize this jutsu, but it doesn't feel right somehow. Plus Sarutobi has a look of horror on his face as his eyes focus primarily on the coffin labeled 'Fourth'. Whatever is so bad about it, Kro should probably get rid of it; otherwise it could prove to be the cause of the old man's death. And that's what the beast is here to prevent.

This in mind, he takes and releases a long breath, bringing his hand in front of him and once more concentrating his chakra, carefully molding it as his fingers bend and flex to make one handed hand signs. If he were releasing enough of the stuff, one would be able to see his oddly colored chakra taking the shape of an arm and hand replacing the ones he tore off moments ago. As it is, he doesn't release so much for this to happen, and instead just imagines a hand mirroring his fleshy one to mold his power. Upon completion, Kro attacks the coffin that seems to be the most dangerous viciously, not caring if he went over board or not. He doubts that he did, seeing as the Pedophile is S-ranked and known for biting the necks of little boys and girls- boys mainly- as a way of marking them as his for future molestation. "Raiton: Hoshoku-sha no Ikari (Lightning Release: Predator's Fury)," he calls upon finishing the hand signs. Lifting his single hand as though poising a spear above his head to strike, a long shock of electricity dances through his grasp in the shape of a spear itself. With the head facing toward the target, Kro throws the surprisingly heavy energy forward full throttle. It strikes forward, soaring from him like a hawk diving for its first meal in days, leaving his hair standing on end and the air around him humming with energy- the scent of ozone also lingers. With a bright and brilliant crash of lightning and wood, the casket is set aflame, now useless to its albino master. Kro watches with little surprise as Orochimaru's head whips in his direction, a snarl on his lips and surprise in his eyes. His nose scrunches, wrinkling the purple that runs along its sides. "Oh did I do that? Sorry. I have horrible aim with that jutsu; I was aiming for you," he mocks blandly, "Maybe I should try again?" Howver as he says this, the remaining coffins' lids fall open. The revelation of what- or _who_ \- were inside make Kro's eyes narrow curiously. **Now how did he manage that?** He wonders to himself. He easily recoginizes them both; how could he not? One however has his eyes captured the most. With dark hair and eyes, he is dressed in black with red armor, he is the man who defeated the one who nearly killed Kro himself back in the day when he was weak and useless. In the other coffin is a man dressed in black with blue armor, white fur around the collar of his shoulders armor and red marks upon his face. Unlike his brother, he has golden eyes and silvette hair. The first is Senju Hashirama where as the second is Senju Tobimura- the first and second Hokages respectively.

Sarutobi's eyes are wide with honest shock, his heart plummeting to his feet like an anchor in the ocean. Orochimaru…...Did _that_ to not just one but _both_ of the old man's Sensei?! His wrinkles contort into rage as he stares at his former student whom stands confidently behind the two Hokage of the past. The snake charmer in the mean time, now calmed down from his loss, smiles from his position. "Now….What will you do, Sarutobi-sensei? What _can_ you do?" Nothing. "Saindaime Hokage," he mocks as after all he has the First and Second.

As the frames of the two men step forward, the older brother speaks, face blank and eyes void of emotion, "It's been a long time, Saru".

"Oh, it's you. You've gotten old Sarutobi," Tobimura agrees.

Staring the two down, Hiruzen can feel his spine shiver in disturbance, "Never in my life did I imagine I would have to face off against my brethren in such a manor; what a _vile_ trick".

 **'What a vile trick'? Seriously? No, this is excellent** Kro disagrees from the side as he stares the two down, only one goal in mind.

"A summoning jutsu? It seems they've used _that_ jutsu," Tobimura notes gravely as he looks to his dark haired and eyed brother. "What insolence," he grounds as his and his brother's caskets fall to the side. Whomever dared to do this should have to pay- he would gladly do it himself, but he has no power to turn and punish the man that brought him back to temporary life.

Realizing the truth upon hearing his brother's words, Hashirama turns back to his once young student, "So tell me, Saru, does this mean we're being forced to engage in battle with you?" He would hate to, honest he would.

"Enough reminiscing," Orochimaru speaks, stepping forth with the last pieces of the jutsu for it to be a complete success, "It's time we officially got things under way". With a kunai- and attached to each is a red tag with a seal on it- in each hand, he forcefully places them into the heads of the once dead men. Being nothing but puppets it won't hurt them. This forces the men to fall into silence, nothing more than true marionettes on strings with Orochimaru as their master.

Before Hiruzen can begin his battle anew, however, a body larger than his own steps in front of him. "you can have the Nidaime, Sandaime," Kro tells him though the old man does not get to see the cool, excited smirk on his lips. He wants to see if he can honestly hold his own against the legendary founder of Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Hashirama. It's been at least one hundred years since he went against Madara; he's had plenty of time to improve.

Hiruzen's eyes widen as he is blocked from seeing the First Hokage. He really thinks he can beat Hashirama-sensei?…..Wait. Kro possibly _could._ He's strong enough to be considered SS-ranked, compared to the dark haired Hokage was once ranked S himself. It'd be a devastating battle, however, and would cause more deaths if not the destruction of Konoha itself. "Kyuketsuki, you can't fight him," he demands, denying the tall man of his desire

"And why not?" he glances at the enemy, knowing that they wouldn't wait much longer for he and Captain Pain-In-His-Ass to finish conversing.

"Because they're not really alive! Orochimaru has used a jutsu to bring their souls into freshly killed bodies! They have no control over their actions and if you and Hashimarma-sensei fight, who _knows_ what destruction may be caused! They cannot die much like you cannot! The only way to defeat them is by sealing their bodies or ripping out their souls!"

Kro pauses as though in thought. Hashirama can't die? Now _that's_ a fight worth having! His mask hides his excited smirk, golden eyes flashing with battle lust from within the holes. "I don't see an issue with that. As for destruction….I don't care. The brat is far away from here and he's strong enough to handle the shock waves that would ensue. Seeing as he's the only one worth mentioning, I don't care if the village even is destroyed during the fight".

He knows he shouldn't be surprised, but he is. The young-not-so-young man in front of him is not in fact a man at all. No man in the right mind- 'right mind' being key words- would want to fight and not care about the repercussions. Once again he is reminded that Kro is only a wolf in sheep's clothing- he is in no way human. And being a wolf, despite domestication, there is no way he will ever behave like a dog should. Like a normal, well trained Shinobi should. The man in front of him is the definition of 'monster'. A monster that, if permitted to run free, will go back to causing all the pain and bloodshed he did years ago. Such a potential- a promise- makes shivers run up his spine and settle at the base of his skull, like the hand of the very beast threatening to slowly pop it off his shoulders. He cannot allow such devastation! "Kro please just this once, listen to me," the old man pleads rapidly; he too sees well the impatience in Orochimaru's eyes. "I con't have much chakra left and my stamina is basically shot. Take care of Orochimaru; I will take care of the Hokages!"

Kro pauses, and looks over his shoulder lazily, once more taking in the old bastard's condition. Naruto's words of 'I'll never forgive you, Kro-nii! I mean it!' before dashing off ring in his head. He mutters the word 'wonderful' low under his breath, certain that only he heard it. The things he'll do for the brat are incredibly annoying. Now he looks at the still pretty fresh Sannin and decides. "Very well, asshole. But for taking Hashirama away from me, you'll be giving me _fresh_ blood for my next meal. Got it?"

Sarutobi swiftly weighs the demand out to be the lesser evil for now, "Very well," though he has no idea where he'd get it from. Before he can signal that he is ready to go, Kro shoots off hardly traceable by the old eyes in the Third Hokage's head. "Keep damage to a minimum I beg of you!" he calls after the creature.

Kro rolls his eyes as he rushes the pale man before him, by passing the two puppets that don't even try to block his path. He doesn't want to waste his time with this man. There's no point and he's not worth it. Oh yes, an S-ranked Shinobi against a beast of a SS-ranked monster. A battle worth stopping to watch, no? One would think so. The two fall into a rapid exchange of hands and feet, crashing flesh against flesh in a way so intimate it could be mistaken as painful, angry sex. Good thing it's not, because Kro would be worried that this is a nightmare and that he's going to get some sort of disease. His eyes dart to the side, a kunai ripping through his flesh where his left arm used to so readily block. Annoying. The wound seals itself before it can even be counted as an actual hit, mocking Orochimaru's power as though it were a butterfly landing on him. His mostly melted together left leg lifts to block the kick aiming for his ribs, forcing the opposing foot to the side and allowing him to swing his fist into the snake's face. Said snake is left sprawling. However, the snake returns fire faster than he can even get up, staying low as his hands skillfully flip through sign after sign before finally stopping on one. Kro grunts as he bends backwards at an angle someone of his size shouldn't be able to. In fact, he's not able to without breaking his back first, ignoring the sick crunching as kunai fly over his person.

This however is not the jutsu that Orochimaru releases, "Doton: Tsuchi Zahun Danmaku(Earth Release: Earth Plate Barrage)!" And it's only once Kro has forced him onto the ground via an incredibly strong kick does he manage to counter attack in this fashion.

Kro stands his ground as the angry wave of earth rushes him, lifting large hunks of ground and literally throwing them at him. As they hurtle through the air and close to the ground at speeds thought not possible even for this jutsu, his foot smashes through the first one with ease, over taking mother nature herself. Tch. Is this all he has? Kro seems to dance despite his lack of an arm, smashing fist and feet through boulder and slab one after another. Once they're all gone, however, he has little time to gather himself as he must dodge the magma created by an only slightly familiar Kazangan Doryuudan no Jutsu(Volcanic Dragon Blast) as he goes. With a roll of his eyes, Kro rushes forth, his body low as one hand lingers in front of his chest after throwing a set of his own kunai at the target, only for them to be blocked and deflected or thrown back to him. Golden eyes settle on his target, "Raiton: Gian(Lightning Release: False Darkness)," he informs, the black lightning shooting forth from his mouth without remorse, striking Orochimaru head on. However, the body is an earth substitute, an earth clone melting to uselessness upon its 'death'. Kro whips around with a leg forcing his foot sword into the pale man's cheek as he had attempted a surprise attack from behind. Before he can fly away too far, he grabs the man's hair with his only hand, using it to bring his face to his knee twice before swinging him into some random wall.

Orochimaru spits blood as he lays in the hole his body made, rubble scattered all around him as he glares at the vampire whom stands tall. This is getting annoying. Normally he'd be able to hold his own but this is certainly not normal. He should try harder. Before Kro decides to stop waiting for a retaliation, he gives it to him with pleasure. Spitting forth his Kusanagi from deep within his gut, he grabs the Grass Cutter with a skillful hand and charges. He meets Kro's kunai head to head, clashing heavily into the small dagger. The force of the meeting is more than enough to break the kunai, forcing Kro to leap back only to find a new sword in his ribs. The real Orochimaru appears at Kro's side, his clone sinking into nothingness from in front of him. When that one was made, only Orochimaru knows. Kusanagi rips through Kro's flesh, only for Orochimaru to eat foot not once nor twice but three whole times. The wound in Kro's unprotected side seals swiftly, though a small puddle has already formed at his feet by the time it's fully closed. Pulling himself from the ground as though it were water, Orochimaru appears right under Kro's feet, aiming to run the man through as though his blade were a pike. This isn't permitted as a hand grabs his wrist and his entire person is ripped from the ground like a vegetable.

"Nice try," Kro allows with a sneer, head butting the snake charmer once and then a second time for good measure. The genius' brain jolts and throbs painfully, displeased by all the movement. He tosses the pale man, and kicks him into another wall as that tends to be the current trend for him. "But try again," he mocks, not really all that impressed.

Orochimaru growls, a sneer placed onto his pale face as his own golden orbs narrow to show his frustration. It's only been about ten minutes and yet he already has his foot half way in the grave. All that flying and such has left him beaten and wounded. His eyes widen as he suddenly finds a hand shoved through his chest, fingers pointed like an arrow and red staining the arm attached. Pain lacerates every single nerve in his person, however he forces the bile in his throat back down into his stomach. **When did he move?!** This the bleeding Sannin must know. However he gets no answer as he lashes out with a kunai and then again with his Grass Cutter, aiming for the monster's eyes as to make him blind. Kro however has other plans, jostling his arm to disturb the wound and one of his feet to pry the should-be corpse off his appendage. Orochimaru glares up at the beast, silently vowing revenge even as he forcefully 'sheds his skin', leaving that useless battered body be. Now, where as his leg had been fractured and his ribs broken he stands perfectly fine. He makes to gather Kusanagi, only to find a foot to his chin, sending him into a new spot in the arena's wall. Orochimaru's response is to throw his blade, exploding the tag attached as soon as Kro dodges. This tag sets off the dozens revealed to be around the vampire, exploding one after another and sending Kro stumbling this way and that until blood is smelled and a thick plume of smoke rests in the surrounding area.

Kro sighs as he looks himself over, his clothing battered but his flesh fine. Explosions? Really? Stupid. Any and all scrapes or bruises disappear right before his very eyes, pleasing him. God he loves being a vampire; it makes everything so much more entertaining. A fist connects solidly with his jaw, forcing him to stumble to the left only for a Kusanagi to once again cut through his unprotected side, running him through. However, Kro grabs onto the blade from behind him, reaching far and ignoring the cut on his hand as a result. He growls at Orochimaru whom retreats rapidly, watching with surprised eyes as the man snaps the tip off of the legendary blade without a care, and then at last pulling out the rest of the blade the way it came. It clatters covered in his blood noisily. While in the mean time when he should be on the ground crying in pain about how stomach acid is burning his insides, he's still standing there and the wound is finishing up closing as though nothing ever happened. Kro stares down at the shorter male, cracking his neck and then at last demanding, "….Is that it?" Behind him the sun turns him into nothing but a silhouette with golden eyes, death covering him like a cloak.

Orochimaru's eye twitches. **You've got to be fucking kidding me!** He knows he does it all the time, shit like this. Where he emerges from his 'skin' perfectly fine and ready to go. He _knows_ that his enemies get fed up with that just as he is now. But he never thought he'd be on the receiving end of it! Damn it! This is getting ridiculous, seriously. "No it isn't! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Slamming his palm for summoning after speeding through the hand signs, a massive plume of smoke over takes him, the presence of something even bigger lingering around him as he glares murder in the direction of his opponent.

"Why have you summoned me, Orochimaru?" The booming-hissing voice of Manda echoes from above him.

Orochimaru acknowledges him without pause, "I have a nemesis for you to tear into. I'll double whatever number of sacrifices if you just kill him!"

"You appear rather shaken about this- I've never seen you so upset about being unable to kill your foe," Manda's vibrant golden eyes bore down to his summoner with little to no care what so ever. He really could care less, but if he's going to get double the sacrifices, who is he to say no? "Five hundred sacrifices," he drones, looking away from the snake charmer as the smoke finally comes to a settled position. Looking straight ahead, he tilts his head in wonder, curious as to whether the idiot scientist is finally going over the deep end or not. "I don't see anyone".

"What?! He was just there!" It hasn't even been a minute! Orochimaru whips around in a circle, looking- searching- for the enemy yet not finding him. This being on the losing end of things is getting real old real _fucking_ fast!

"Use your damn eyes!" Kro demands as he springs from around Manda's back and to the front. Rushing the two snakes as fast as a cheetah, his fleshy leg whips out and makes contact with Orochimaru, the movement making it seem like the enemy was standing still instead of crossing his arms over his chest to block. Regardless, Orochimaru is sent flying. In return, a tail whips him harshly, sending him flying as well. Flipping himself around in midair like a cat- his bottom half and then his top, Kro finds Manda's snout slamming into his person, crushing against his palm and causing his feet to give way on top of the loose dirt.

Manda's golden eyes glare at the human that smells of blood and more blood with a hint of mint and earth soaked in shadows. This man is a threat- he can smell it- having just sent Orochimaru flying like a Jonin does a Chunin. "He managed to dig himself a big damn hole," he mutters to himself as he pushes harder, coiling his body under him to help him press forward. However as the odd smelling enemy stands his ground, Manda opens his mouth wide, fangs at the ready to inject venom if not simply impale the golden haired person. He hisses as he strikes, truly vicious and fast as he makes his mark…..Or so he thinks.

"Excuse you!" Kro growls from between Manda's eyes.

Manda tenses, and begins to shake his head rapidly forth and back, not at all pleased, "Get the hell off my head! No one is allowed on my head!" Orochimaru and his silver haired pet being an exception due to the lives they give to him. However, he feels an unfamiliar impact with his forehead, causing him to pause. "What was that?" It most certainly hurt and- "Damn it!" Again the man's mask slams forehead first into Manda's own, making angry cracks on the entire mask and threatening to make it break. "I said get off!" Manda swings harder this time, going so far as to slam his face into the nearest wall and the ground. A hiss escapes him as he feels rather than sees the enemy still holding on to him.

"Go down mother fucker!" Kro snaps, again bashing his forehead into the snake's person. A longer waver moves through the colossal body, inviting a third and final one that not only shatters Manda's consciousness but also the mask atop his face. The monster rides the serpent down to the ground surfing on all fours as with a crash, earth of all sizes sent flitting this way and that. Standing, Kro blinks and looks down at the purple scales under him, "…...Okay…..That was easy," he realizes. Seriously. Aren't summons supposed to be stronger than that? Meh.

From the ground Orochimaru picks himself up once more, a more than just angry snarl on his lips. Enraged with the fact that this man isn't going down, his paper white hands flurry through hand signs, finally stopping and staring down the vampire violently. If looks could kill, Kro would actually be dead for real. "Doton!" He declares, ignoring the screams of the two headed snake at the gate of Konoha as it's taken down by the mighty Jiraiya. He ignores his dying men, not caring enough to actually take note. He ignores everything, focusing only on this jutsu. To think he'd be forced so far as to actually perform it, it having been a very long time since he's had to try so hard. "Chikyu-jo no Jigoku no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hell on Earth)!" Falling to his knees, Orochimaru shamelessly slams his forehead into the ground, as though praying to Kami himself to strike Kro down where he stands. There has to be a way to take him out! There has to! _Someone_ managed to take his arm and leg away permanently! That means that this man is _not_ unbeatable! There is only one immortal in this world and that's Orochimaru himself! As though answering his prayer, instead of Kami answering it is the devil himself, thrusting up pikes of earth at least a meter high dozens at a time, cover the entire arena field and then some. They impale everything in their way, from plants to parts of the broken arena, to even his own men and a few incredibly unlucky Konoha Shinobi. He hears near by squelching of someone getting impaled as well as the pained grunt that follows. When he lifts his head, a beyond darkly happy grin spreads across his pale lips. Then, a low chuckle escapes him, seeming to echo around him as he stands and weaves around the pikes. He doesn't have much time before they turn to mud, but he doesn't mind. "Not so all powerful after all, are you?" He mocks. Having been impaled from behind and then again from the side, Kro dangles on two pikes with his torso, one going through his right shoulder and the other going straight through his spine and intestines. A third runs through his hand, obliterating it as the hand isn't big enough to have a hole as large as the pike in it and still be whole.

 **Ohhhh…..Ugh. This is, like, the nineteenth most painful thing I've felt in my unlife….Starvation still has the top spot though** he groans to himself as he lays there, head thrown back as his blood leaks to the ground. He's gotta say, Orochimaru definitely knows how to throw a party. He ignores the blood that dribbles from his forehead, across his tilted face and over one of his eyes, and then finally touches the ground. A pike must have scratched him on the way up. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," he disagrees, non blood covered eye staring at the albino.

"Ha! I find that hard to believe! I have you here, hanging on pikes and bleeding to death! Even you have a limit!" Orochimaru insists, pulling forth a kunai and jabbing it into one of the man's legs. He's a bit disappointed though as not even a grunt escapes him. Is he going numb from the blood loss? Looking down to see the sea of red, he notes that yes he's probably too numb to feel pain any longer. What a shame. Only a few more moments before the pikes give in and become mud. He needs to think of a way to forever kill this bastard. Then, on his list, is Sarutobi-sensei.

Kro sighs, letting blood carelessly flood and fall from his mouth, mixing with spit and creating drool that pools onto the ground as well. This guy really thinks he has it all, doesn't he? Feh. With a roll of his open golden eye, he shakes his head. "Whatever," he grunts before pulling forth his good arm and flopping it over his chest to show to the pasty asshole. "See this?" His hand, fully reformed as though nothing even happened to it. He sneers a bloody sneer, spitting out the newest flood of blood-spit blocking his ability to speak. "Yea. Nice try though," that said, the vampire kicks his fleshy heel against the pike, breaking it and releasing his abdomen and spine. This of course causes him to further slide down the one in his shoulder, but it's easy goings to just rip his entire person off of it, leaving behind flesh replaced by new. He rolls his shoulder upon the moment it's done healing, watching as Orochimaru's face goes from snow white to the color of his blood in rage. "Ohhhhh so close. It's okay, no one else has gotten very far either so you're not alone," he chuckles a dark chuckle of amusement. "And now it's my turn". Nails swiftly turn to talons, allowing his hand to lash out not at Orochimaru's body but either of his arms, causing blood to flow along with his cry of pain.

However, as Orochimaru realizes that it's just his arms that were cut, he smirks, "Looks like your aim is off in your time of blood loss, Kyuketsuki-kun".

Kro's golden yes narrow at the sight of his victory unbeknownst to the enemy. It's in his grasp completely at last. The fight had been going on for fifteen rapid paced minutes. And even as the pikes turn to mud, creating a swamp that's begun to engulf them both, he has no worry. Standing across from him is the snake charmer, breathing coming out in raged breaths. Battered and beaten, he is covered in both dirt and sweat, as well as the slime left over from shedding his skin and his own blood. A snarl has once more rested on his lips- and Kro supposes it's in good reason. The vampire has brought a new meaning to the phrases 'unstoppable force' and 'unmovable object'. Although he has had his hide cut and impaled multiple times, none of the wounds have lasted. Not for long at least- that last time of impalement was the longest- not long enough for the blood loss to matter.

When the fight had begun Orochimaru was confident enough to think that he would get in a decent number of hits. After all, S-ranked couldn't be _that_ far from SS-ranked, right? Comparing the two is like comparing A-ranked Shinobi with B-ranked ones, right? The difference is minimal, rigth? _Wrong._ There is only one other time Orochimaru had been so incredibly incorrect. This would make it the second time. Comparing a SS-ranked beast with a S-ranked human is like comparing an A-ranked Shinobi with a C-ranked child. The difference in power is massive. And although Orochimaru _did_ get hits onto Kro, he can only figure it to being through a combination of luck, skill- he _is_ one of those at the top of the S-ranked food chain after all. The fact that Kro has a major handicap by only having one arm is also a great help. But he refuses to die! There's still so much left for him to do! Get the Sharingan, earn all and every jutsu out there, and most importantly find the path to immortality. He _can't_ die today! Especially at this dick's hand.

"I'm bored," Kro utters through slightly parted lips, his mask long since gone after having knocked the giant purple snake out with two head butts. It must have had a soft skull or something. Whatever. Then again he also beat Orochimaru's face with his forehead too. Again, whatever. "It's time I've ended this". Looking around and finding himself knee deep in the swamp, he realizes that they managed to basically demolish the entire arena as well as its stands. Hopefully those Anbu from earlier were smart enough to keep Sarutobi alive while Kro himself was busy. The fact that it's only the arena that's been destroyed is saying something; he'll need more fresh blood than initially demanded for this. Again bringing up his good hand to make hand signs, this time he makes an actual _arm_ out of chakra instead of just imagining a hand. It is whispy, ever moving like a fog or the waves of the ocean. Despite all this movement, though, it's obviously an arm to the on looker. The hand connected to it twins its fingers with real ones smoothly. Other than its odd ability to actually work, what is odd is the chakra itself. Instead of normal human blue, or Biju red, this energy is a vibrant vermillion. Almost as though it too wants to _seem_ human, but is actually a monster. "Fuin: Raiton: Eien Hakai(Seal: Lightning Release: Eternal Destruction," after streaming through a semi- long string of hand signs.

Pain strikes the once celebrating Orochimaru as though it had been there this whole time, just it took a while for his mind to register it. Like being hit by lightning itself, his arms twinge as he throws his head back and screams, unable to use either hand to cradle the other arm let alone lift them to inspect what's going on. He can only see the electricity dancing on the outside of his skin, though he can feel that it too is on the inside as well. How it got there, he's really not certain. At the same time, he begins to be unable to feel his arms. Not in the sense that they're numb, but rather in the sense that they're _not there_ any longer. Charred to the point where there's no point in bleeding, Orochimaru's arms lay limp and useless as he catches his breath. How is he still alive? Still awake? The shock of the pain is about twice as bad as the initial suffering, his lungs out putting as much sound as possible against his will. "My arms! What the _hell_ did you do to my arms?!"

"Oh nothing really. Though it's not just yur arms. In time, it will creep over your entire body, making everything useless. You have about two to three years to suffer like that until it reaches your heart," Kro refuses to tell the snake charmer more, his sadistic smirk nearly splitting his face in half.

With a snarl, Orochimaru pulls himself from his own swamp, watching with further irritation as Kro follows his example by standing on some of the rubble created by their collision. "Fuck!" Orochimaru cries, and turns tail. He thinks not about the others, only calling for his right hand man as he goes. There is no time to swear that he'll get revenge or fix himself up somehow. The pain is nearing too much for even him to handle. Any more and he could very well pass out from it.


	16. Goodbye

Chapter 16: Switching Sides

"You want me to do what now?" he blandly demands as he stands behind the old wooden desk that's been through probably as much as the old man in front of him…..That desk needs to be replaced or something, damn it.

"We need you to to infiltrate the Akatsuki as we've talked about before," the old man, still wrapped up in various spots with bandages commands blandly. "Jiraiya and I have been talking about it for some time now. And actually, we have found a flaw in your method of gathering information on them. Should we do it your way, it would take longer to get what we need. As it stands, I will be sending you to shadow Naruto and Jiraiya in order to meet up with the Akatsuki".

"And how do you think I will do that?" Kro raises a brow, "Also, I knew about the flaw. I put it there, idiot".

"You put it there?" Jiraiya's eyes narrow, for what purpose?"

"How am I going to meet the Akatsuki?" Kro ignores, opting instead to ignore the Hermit and rather insist that he have his own answer instead.

Sarutobi sighs and shakes his head minutely, knowing well that his student doesn't like being ignored. Never the less, he leans forth and answers the large male in front of him, "Our sources tell us that the Akatsuki may be going after Naruto while you're not around. However, we're not completely certain as to whether or not this is true. It could be something they're spreading this around just to get to you, Kro. Seeing as they want you as a member of their ranks".

Kro blinks for a moment before shrugging, "I really could care less either way. The brat can hold his own now, compared to when we last talked about this. Last time, he couldn't hold even a candle up to certain people". He pauses and then allows a curt nod, "I'll do it your way". To all actuallity, there is another reason as to why he would so easily give Naruto to the white haired pervert to the sie. If Kro goes where ever Naruto does all the time, then the kid will become dependent of him. Granted, he's already begun to offset that what with both of them going on missions away from one another, but Kro wants to make sure that Naruto doesn't absolutely need him all the time.

Sarutobi takes a pause of his own, almost afraid that the vampire will smile ans sneer in his face saying that he was only kidding. But that doesn't happen nor does it look like it's going to. "Well," he continues, "Then you begin now. Jiraiya, you know what to do". The Sannin nods once, a light and pleased smile of victory on his features even as he poofs out of existence. He was a Kage Bushin. "Now before you leave, there's one thing you much know in addition to everything else".

Kro raises a brow, though it cannot be seen behind his new mask, it replacing the one that had broken in his time of fighting a certain snake charmer. "And that would be, old man?" He prompts, not at all patient for him. He could be on his way by now.

"I'm not sure if I had told this to you before. However, there is another spy within the Akatsuki. He is a young man, around your physical age by now. Does the name Uchiha Itachi sound familiar to you?"

"The one to have created the Uchiha Massacre. Prodigy of the clan, thought to have the potential to rival Madara himself," Kro drones blandly, "He's your spy?"

Sarutobi pauses, as though pondering over whether to tell the beast the entire truth or not. After pausing for what seems to be the thousandth time, he mentally shakes his head in the negative. No, he shouldn't tell Kro the truth; he has no need to know. The past is in the past, and although he has the right to tell him, the truth is confidential. None the less, he nods, "He works for Jiraiya as a spy, yes. I highly suggest you try to make some sort of contact with him as a fellow spy, as to make sure you can watch one another's backs'".

"….This isn't my first under cover mission, old ass," Kro rolls his eyes, annoyed with such simplistic talking. He's talking to him as though this were his first mission as a spy- which by the way it's not if his words weren't straight forward enough. "Was that all you had to tell me?"

Hiruzen sighs, long since used to the verbal abuse the monster dishes out to him on a regular basis. He had thought, back in the day, that perhaps they would warm up to one another- such is not the case. Kro is still as cold as ever to him, and he himself is ever wary of him and his actions- as well as his intentions. He looks away, hiding the fact that he would very much like it if they could actually get alone. However, he fears that will never happen. Tuning back to the vampire, he opens his mouth to give the okay but finds him looking at thin air. He's already gone.

One week later

"Looks like snatching my meal ticket out from under me didn't go so well, huh?" the man grunts out as two bodies finish their retreat into the woods about a mile from town. "Serves you right," he mocks simply, not at all impressed by their attempt. As the Hokage had ordered, one week ago Kro had officially made to start shadowing the boy and his new teacher. Thus far they hadn't done much. Just walked along a single path day in and day out, making only small conversation with one another here and there. Jiraiya most likely due to not being sure what to say to the kid. Where as said kid is used to prolonged silence, having been raised by a certain shadow. Eventually however, just as Jiraiya and Hiruzen predicted, the Akatsuki decided to make their move. Kro wasn't there to see what exactly went down, however he knew from the explosion some ways away that something did indeed go down. But as there were no following up explosions, he can only assume that an actual fight did not break loose.

Kisame's shark eyes blink after a moment and then shoot to the person leaning against a tree not far from them. He didn't even sense him, and yet the former Kiri Shinobi knows he is very good at spotting people- hidden or not. "When did you get here"

"Ive been waiting for you, dumb ass/He's been here this whole time," Kro and the older Uchiha correct in unison. Looking to one antoher as though surprised, they share a glance and then return to normalcy. "At any rate," Kro continues, "I've got an offer for you and yours.

"And what makes you think we'll take it?" Kisame demands as he stares the taller man down.

"It's a proposition to die for," the fellow beast returns simply, "I'll join your little group on one condition. You- and in turn the Akatsuki- leave the blond brat alone for three years. You see, I'm quite tired of playing nice all the time. I tried it out for the brat- to get closer to him and slowly drink him dry- and now I want out. What better way than to join you guys?"

"Sure. We want you to join us, you doing so sounds great, "Kisame interjects, "But why do we have to wait three years to snatch him?"

"Konoha is using him to keep me around. They know, just as yu do, that to me his blood is divine. However, what they don't know is this: Uzumaki Naruto is dying a slow death. There is venom in my fangs that's injected into the human while I'm drinking. Small doses cause euphoria, making them addicted to my bite. Prolonged exposure however makes the subject's body reject itself. Thus slowly killing the. He should have died years ago, but the Fox has been fighting off the adverse effects. At the same time, it can only do so much healing at a time. The effects are becoming too much for it. So when the third year comes by, he'll be way too weak to fight you off".

Slowly, the information sinks in, both men analyzing each piece in search of any and all lies. However, it's hard to tell which is truth or not, seeing as they know so little about hi. Eventually, it is Itachi whom relents with closed crimson eyes, "Very well. We will wait three years before taking Naruto-kun as our own. Follow us, we will tell Leader-sama about you. Then we will go from there".

"Do what you want. I don't care. Though I have one more stipulation: I get to drink from the boy whenever I please. This will ensure that he continues to slowly die, and I will be fed. Got it?"

"I understand," turning, Itachi doesn't say anything else and makes his way furhter into the woods.

Shifting Samehada on his back, Kisame grins and turns to follow his partner, "We'll see if Leader-sama actually thinks you're worth all the trouble you're putting us through".

Kro pauses before a dark smirk glides its way across his lips. His orders- or rather, the request, seeing as he doesn't take orders from anyone- were to infiltrate and give information to Konoha's Hokage. To at as a second spy as they already has one- he would have figured out who it was even if the old bastard hadn't told him as a precaution- so that they can take the organization down when the time comes. But Kro has different plans. More interesting ones. Ones that will certainly work in his favor. In the brat's favor as well. As he walks, he silently makes a Shadow Clone, it leaves immediately with orders already known.

Elsewhere

Naruto sighs as he concentrates on the task at hand. Mastering the Rasengan is harder than it looks…..Or that's what he told himself when his current teacher told him to do just that. And it _was_ difficult at first to figure out how to make the water balloon pop. At first he could only make the water swirl as opposed to jolt as needed. But after applying his second hand to help move both the water and his chakra, it was easy. Now his task is to do it without that second hand. Seriously- easier said than done.

"You can't be struggling that hard brat. It's not that hard to do".

The voice jerks Naruto's attention away from his concentration almost violently. Blue eyes latch onto the figure he's certain wasn't there moments ago. "Kro-nii?" as always, he's ore than happy to see his favorite person. Leaping to the floor, the boy stands excitedly in front of him waiting for the greeting he's recently gotten used to. Ever since the invasion, after Kro heard what Naruto had done, he genuinely praised him. And in addition, Kro had ruffled Naruto's spiky locks with a minimal difference. Kro had smiled at him. It was not a smirk, or a sneer, or even just a twitch of his lips. No, Kro had given him a smile that he held as he ruffled the hair. He did the same thing the next day, and again before he left on a mission. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying goodbye-"

"What?!" Naruto's heart plummets into his feet faster than ever before. What does he mean by that?! Why?! Did something happen?! Was he threatened? Did Jiji finally have enough of his back talk and canceled their deal? Did Naruto himself do something wrong? Did Kro find someone more worth his time? Where was he going? Naruto will go too if going means goodbye! He does not realize he has thrown logic out the window and down the street. Nor does he realize that he's babbling all these thoughts aloud. A hand of metal clamps over the teen's mouth, shutting it and canceling the noise.

"Don't interrupt me, meat sack," the golden eyed man grunts, "You didn't even let me finish. It's goodbye for now. I'm going on a three year long mission and won't be able to visit at al. I figured since you're the only one I actually care if they live or die, I'd send a clone to tell you. The original me is already on my mission".

So…..Kro _isn't_ abandoning him? He wasn't driven out of Konoha? Jiji is still gonna put up with him? He's still interesting? "Oh thank Kami!" he grins, "I was seriously worried there for a minute. So…..Where are you going? What's the mission about? Are you gonna assassinate another King? Up rise a country? Save one?"

"None of those things," Kro denies, "The mission is completely confidential on a need-to-know basis," Kro pauses and then smirks to the blond in front of him. "But seeing as I don't give a fuck if you know or not, I'm going to tell you". Seriously, he doesn't care for when stuff is confidential. That's bull shit. At least when it comes to the meat sack. "there is a group of S-class Nuke Nin out there called the Akatsuki. Their purpose is unknown but what is known is that they want people like you- the Jinchurki. Apparently they're dangerous, so the wind bag has sent me to infiltrate them, gain their trust, collect intel and then kill them off one by one".

"Woah. Intense," Naruto drones, honestly interested with a curious gaze, "How are you gonna do all that? And the Akatsuki are people like Kisame and Itachi, right?"

"The Akatsuki think my meal thicket is you. This allows me to report to the old asshole and get the blood from him before going back. I won't have time to visit your sorry ass so that's why I'm here. I don't know how I'm gonna kill them all yet- painfully most likely," he answers in kind. "Anyways, I'm going now. I'll see you in three years. Try not to get yourself killed".

"Wait!"

"What?" the vampire snaps as the kid shouts out, stopping him from releasing himself from the jutsu.

"Itachi is an Uchiha right? He looks a lot like Sasuke, so they're probably brothers or something. At the very least they're relatives. So…..is there a way to _not_ kill him and still get the mission done?" He doesn't realize that Itachi too is a spy for Konoha. Not that Kro's gonna bother to tell him- there's no point.

Kro pauses as though taken aback by the request. Yet in reality he really isn't at all surprised. Naruto hates needless killing, and he tries to assist those important to him when he can. So why wouldn't he try to help the brothers get over their differences and become a family again? "Not kill him huh? Why?"

"Well, I just feel that it wouldnt' be right, you know? I know Sasuke hates him and all," Kro doesn't know how he knows as he has an idea, "But maybe there is more truth to whatever happened? It wouldn't be fair is all if you kill him. You know?"

Kro's doppleganger stares at Naruto with a bland gaze, not completely surprised that he'd use that kind of logic even for someone he considers his rival. "And what would you suggest I do instead?"

"I don't know. Take an arm or a leg or both like what happened to you. Make him swear his allegiance to you and you alone?" Naruto throws out there, pondering and providing simple answers.

Kro insists, "This is an Uchiha you're talking about," not quite certain he'd actually want to not kill Itachi. He was planning on killing him and saying that he got in between Kro and his target, getting killed in the process. It would be an obvious lie, but there wouldn't be anything the Hokage could do about it in the end.

"I know, I know. Then why don't you hypnotize him? You did that to Sasuke, right?"

"You noticed that did you?"

"yea," Naruto doesn't deny, "I don't know what you hypnotized him into doing….And I can't say I agreed with it at first but….If it makes you happy and doesn't kill him then I guess it's okay. So why don't you hypnotize Itachi too? Make him your servant or something?" He would in fact rather this because if Itachi really is bad, then Kro can control him and if the Uchiha can't get along, again Kro-nii would be able to fix the issue. Some may see it as taking away basic human rights. But Naruto sees it as a sound answer to many issues. If you can't control the situation, control the person or people. This Naruto has learned over the years just by learning under Kro's teaching as well as watching it get applied throughout the village for various reasons.

A broad sirk sprads easily onto Kro's face, a glint that most would consider dangerous entering his eyes. What a 'good' boy Naruto is. He gets more and more interesting! He's requesting he enslave someone in place of killing them. That's not what a normal Konoha Genin should or would do. They should or would beg that he not kill the targets. Try to find another solution. And yet Naruto only requested that one man live even if as a servant or slave. What a good boy indeed. "Good idea, meat sack," Kro praises and ruffles the spiky locks a third time, a small plseasd smile on his lips. It was odd at first, smiling because he was pleased or happy. The urge to do so for the boy was strange a startling, at first. He didn't even realize he was doing it the first time until he had to ask why Naruto was staring at him. And then he spent a few days worrying that he would smile like a human does. Luckily, according to Naruto, one only smiles when they're happy or pleased. Kro is only either of those things when he's alone or it's just Naruto and he. Apparently he still doens't know how to grin in a kind manner- which is good. He really doesn't want more human emotions than what he already has, wanting to remain separate from humans and their emotions as much as possible.

Naruto beams to the clone of his brother, pleased by the praise, "Thanks". When the hand pulls away, his grin falls. "You have to go now….Don't you?" When Kro nods, Naruto steps forward and wraps his arms around his large torso, resting his head on his chest. "Don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

Kro's hand rests on Naruto's head, gently holding him close without actually embracing him. "I promise nothing, Naruto," he assures blandly. As the boy looks up at him from his spot, he offers one more smile and then poofs out of there at last.

With the original Kro

Three long hours of him meditating under a tree finds hm opening his eyes with a sigh. Bored. That's what he is. How long does it take horde of criminals to- Oh. They're done. His gaze shifts to the two others that were 'meditating', though he could tell it was some sort of jutsu they were using. "So," he stands and eyes the two in front of him, "What's the verdict?".

There is silence and then, "Leader-sama agrees with your stipulations. We are you bring you to the base so that you may be paled with a current member as well as meet you new allies. You will also need to place a slash through our hitai-ate, or you would if you had one, to signify your defection from Konoha. However seeing as you do _not_ have one, this is not needed". Itachi's red eyes bore into the golden ones meeting them, searching for any lie, any secret, that my filter through them.

Kro's eyes fall to a pleased half mast position, a smirk slightly tilting up his lips. Either he's playing into their hands, or they are already in his. Either way, he can tell that the next three years will serve him well in being entertaining.


	17. Oh Boy! A New Pet!

Chapter 17: Why Can't My Life Be More Simple? Oh Yea, Because That Would Be Boring As Fuck

It takes them about three days to make it to the base in which Kro is to actually meet the members of the Akatsuki. Three, long and silent days filled with constant travel save for food stops for the two humans. The place they reach is nothing but a cave blocked by a massive boulder, a seal placed onto it only undone after a set of signs performed by Kisame's swift hands. When they make it inside, there is no hallway, there his no hidden mansion either. There is nothing extravagant despite all the money the Akatsuki's mercenary tactics have surely pooled into their account- where ever that is. No, he is but greeted by a statue, it having multiple eyes and an open jaw. From the ground sprout two forearms and hands, palms facing the ceiling and fingers splayed as though to scream to the world 'why?!'. Atop each finger is a man- and one woman- dressed in red and black cloaks, each seeming more eccentric than the last. One person sits in the palm of the left hand- Kro's left, not theirs- where as the other palm is left empty. This person too is dressed in what seems to be the Akatsuki's uniformed garb.

Kro recognizes them all for three of them, remembering them from his Bingo book. From Deidara, the explosives expert and Akasuna no Sasori to even Hidan the Jashinist and Kakuzu whom is said to be an immortal bounty hunter. The three he doesn't recognize are the one in the hand's palm, the orange haired one and the blue haired woman…...Make that four. The weird venus fly trap guy is an unknown as well. "So then," the vampire fearlessly meets the eyes of the legendary Rinnegan. How he would love to pit himself against him. He can only imagine what it's like seven people of such power at the same god damn time. Then again, he'll find out by the end of three years, "What now?"

the man called 'Leader-sama' is a tall orange haired man whose features- if Kro didn't know better- could resemble Naruto's own. Their eyes are the same shape as is their jaw line. And though they are different colors, this man's settles the same wild spiky fashion as the Konoha Genin's. Officially the others teem to stick to his title. Kro however will stick with his name- Pein. "You will be paired with Uchiha Itachi from this point forward. Kisame, you will now partner with Tobi".

"Tobi's gonna go with Kisame-senpai?! This is the best day of Tobi's life!" The red and black clad, orange masked young man whom had been sitting in the palm throws his arms into the air with glee. Turning to face Kro now, a hand shoots out to point at him, "You have to call Tobi 'Tobi-senpai' now! And I'll cal you 'Kro-kohai'!"

With a twitch of Kro's brow, the man denies, "I'm not calling you jack shit". The 'kid' isn't fulling him in the slightest. He can see the swirling Sharingan eyes behind that mask of his. He can also smell blood, old and recent, soaked deeply into his flesh and clothes- more so even than the Jashinist.

"Haha! I fuckin' like this asshole! This is the SS-ranked Kyuketsuki? Fucking hell yes!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or so they say. Hidan grins a wicked grin from atop his finger portion of the statue, landing gracefully as he struts forward to jam his face right into Kro's. "Oi Leader-sama! This guy is supposed to be immortal, right? Then we don't need that fuckin' money grubber no more. Let's kill 'im and be done with it!"

"Shut you mouth before I shut it for you. Permanently," Kakuzu grunts from his spot, green and red eyes glaring death down at his forced partner. "I'll show you just how easy you are to kill".

"That is enough," Pein interjects, his word law, "Kro is with Itachi from now on. That is all, dismissed". Without a second thought, the orange haired master mind Shunshins to signal his departure, the blue haired woman following swiftly afterwords. Kisame looks to Itachi and offers a sharp toothed grin. "Dont' go killin' the new guy now. Okay Itachi? I'll see you around". Without even offering parting words to Kro let alone anything else, he poofs out of the area…...Carelessly leaving Tobi behind.

"Wah! Kisame-senpai! Wait for meeeeeeee!" the energetic short one exclaims, too leaving the area completely.

When everyone is gone, Itachi suddenly turns and exits the cave, the statue once more hiding itself from the world as Itachi seals the cave once more. Kro follows the young man without a word or a complaint to be had. He'll wait to ask his questions. And wait he does. Four hours of aimless walking later finds them deep within a portion of whatever land they're in. He stopped taking note three hours ago. Now night time, Itachi silently stares into the fire they started for camp. Kro decides that now is better than later. "So-," but as golden meets Sharingan red he feels his consciousness being pulled into a Genjutsu- a well known one at that. Next he sees skies of red and clouds of black, his own skin gone negative and black. He himself attempts but fails to move, the ropes keeping him tied to the cross holding strong. Down on the ground of his own volition is the creator- the god if you will- of this world. Itachi stares him down with a deadly crimson gaze. "Oh. Interrogation time already? Pein sure works fast, doesn't he?" But he isn't answered. Not as much as he probably would be If he were normal. So this is the kids' Tsukiyomi? It's not too different from Madara's. So maybe it's a 'see one, you've seen them all' kind of deal?

"He didn't order me to do this; I'm doing this for myself. I want to know…..Have you been truly using Naruto-kun as a blood bank?"

"Are you really asking me that? My, Itachi, for an Uchiha you're mighty conscious of things aren't you? Especially since it should be that you're not. Are you a defect? Is that why you killed everyone but poor little Sasuke? He's an emotionless drone in training you know. Maybe one more tragedy will do it? He's rather fond of me you know. Maybe I should go on a rampage too? Oh! I know! I should-!" A sword angrily now protrudes from his gut, breaking off his words before he can continue his falsely excited rant. He blinks as Itachi glares death his way, crimson orbs daring him to say anything more.

"Enough. Answer my question. Are you using Naruto-kun as your meal ticket?"

Can't the guy take a joke?…...that's what he would say if it were exactly one. He'd do it in a blink if not for Naruto wanting his home to stay in one piece. Why he considered the shit hole to be worth of having called home is unknown to him. But that's neither here nor there at the moment. Never the less, he can see good in the man, easily. He can see the pain of sacrifice hidden deep within those irises. Uchiha Itachi is not a criminal. No. there is no lust for needless bloodshed, nor a yearning to rip someone someone limb from limb. Uchiha Itachi _not_ a murderer- not in the bad sense anyways. Kro knows this because he himself _is_ a murderer in the bad sense- not that _he_ thinks it's bad. None the less, this is a good thing. It means that Itachi is the spy as mentioned by the Hokage. It further means that he can fully use him as he has no intention to harm Naruto. Finally, it gives him more of a reason to do as the brat suggested. "No," he answers at last, honest and true, "Naruto is literally the only one I care about. I have only ever tasted his blood once, that time being by his own choice to give it to me. I raised the brat after all, so why would I just use him for his blood if I brought him up into someone worth while?"

"Why indeed? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You can always ask Jiraiya next time you see him," Kro offers blandly.

Just hearing these words is enough to convince Itachi of the truth, however. Only Jiraiya and the Hokage know of Itachi's situation. Not even Danzo knows as Itachi has killed any and all Ni members trailing him. Pulling the blade from Kro's gut, he watches as the wound shuts upon this will. "I see….Very well. For the time being I will lend you my trust. Why you are here?"

"Simple. I'm here to kill the Akatsuki members save fro yourself," Kro answers. Now is his chance, but he'll have to be careful about it. He assumes that fully mature Uchihas and their fully matured Sharingan are harder to trick than say Sasuke was. He doesn't actually know if it'll work or not, though he welcomes the challenge. "Now…..Why don't you tell me the truth hidden within the Uchiha Massacre? Why did you do it?" He needs no mirror to know his irises have begun to swim like melted gold behind sunlight.

"Why would I tell you that?" The vampire is tryng something, he can feel it. But Kro won't always win, especially for trying this in Itachi's Tsukiyomi. "It's classified; I will tell no one what happened that night".

Why not? Are ou that ashamed? Surely if it were for a just cause," Kro insists, "I won't ever tell Sasuke if that's what you're worried about. Come. Tell me". He can feel Itachi's mind fighting against the hypnotic trick holding onto logic even as Kro pushes harder for him to give.

"I swore to never tell a soul," Itachi denies again. "Do not ask again for that information".

"To have a soul one must be alive. I am not alive".

"Nor are you dead".

"No, not in the sense you know best. I have no heart beat, however. I have unlife, not life, in me. You can tell me...You can _trust_ me. I know it's killing you. I can see it in your eyes. Your desire to release the guilt to tell at last one person. That person is right in front of him on a cross, trapped in your Tsukiyomi. Tell me the truth, Uchiha Itachi".

The man stares at the ancient one before him. He can tell him? Can he release the horrid truth that he swore to lock away forever?" This man before him…..He knows the feeling of wanting to protect a little brother, even at the cost of himself. He is not loyal to Konoha completely, but…..Nor is Itachi. Not any more at least. Not after all these years. Slowly as though afraid to, he gives in. "Very well. I'll tell you".

Kro hides the smirk of victory he'd so much love to release. Itachi's once crimson eyes reflect Kro's in that they are now gold and glowing. Eagerly he listens to every word, only interjecting upon confusion or false consolation. Then, Tsukiyomi ends and it's time fore the second phase of his plan although it's iffy. He doesn't know if he'll still have control over him. It's worth a shot. The world warps, red bleeding to stary black unseen due to tree tops. Flesh returns to its natural color as well. And by luck alone, when Kro looks at Itachi, the Uchiha's eyes are still golden. He still has his hold on him. But not for long; he can feel it. Acting fast, Kro next finds himself in front of the other man, biting his tongue and pressing his mouth forcefully to Itachi's own. Like a puppet, the adult Uchiha has no choice but to let Kro unhinge his jaw and force blood into his mouth. His metallic hand pinches closed his nose, forcing him to swallow everything given to him. Once he is certain that Itachi has had at least two gulps, he pulls away, wiping the line of bloody spit that connects them away. With nearly sick pleasure, he smirks and sits back onto his hands. Slowly those eyes the color of gold fade back to blood, black markings stark against the color.

"Kro-sama-,"

"Don't call me that. Just Kro is fine," he interrupts, "There's no reason to be formal".

After a moment's pause, the Uchiha nods and relents, "Very well. Who do you plan to kill first?"

Kro pauses for a moment, pondering on that himself. Who _should_ he kill first? Not the weakest, that's a stupid order to go by. "Who are the oldest members?"

"That would be Kakuzu and then Sasori, they were chosen early on. Afterwords are Kisame, myself, Deidara and Hidan with Tobi and yourself being the newest additions".

"And this Tobi is 'Madara', no?" Kro rasies a brow in question, all too easily knowing the truth. This however is a test to see if his control over the boy will hold. If it doesn't, it never will. If it does, then Itachi truly is his from now on.

"Yes," it is without hesitation, as though it is all the man knows. It would appear he knows nothing.

Kro sighs, swiftly putting together the informatin given to him with such a simple word. Itachi _thinks_ Tobi is Madara, knowing not the person behind the mask. There is no lie in his gaze nor his body language. It's the only way Itachi could have 'lied' to him; Kro can feel and see the control holding strong. "Wrong," he denies, surprising the prodigy, causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly with wonder. "Tobi smells of burnt earth and copious amounts of blood. Madara- the _real_ Madara- smelled like a thunder storm and burning wood. I rarely forget scents and this one is engraved into my very being. I could _never_ forget that scent. And just for the record, a human's natural scent _never_ changes".

"So what you are saying is that the Madara I know is an imposter, but still most likely an Uchiha...No, not 'most likely'. Kakashi also has a Sharingan eye yet has absolutely no relation to the Uchiha clan," But now, Itachi wonders, who could be strong enough to impersonate the all powerful Madara? The only person he can think of is sitting right in front of him. "He, whomever he is, is also the true leader of the Akatsuki. Pein is but a figure head". His mind works hard, however, to still wrap around the truth about 'Tobi'. They tricked him into thinking they were Madara, a man who is most certainly dead according to Kro himself. While Itachi is not the smartest person in the world- though he is extremely intelligent, rivaling the Naras by far- it's extremely hard to trick him. For one to convince him completely...That alone says how dangerous the person is.

Well that's surprising. Kro blinks once and then accepts the new news. "I see...But we still have to kill them all," he is pleased to see that Itachi agrees. Nor does he oppose to joining in on the trail of murders to be. "It will take time, but in by the time three years have gone by I plan to have the entire organization convinced that I am loyal to them through and through rather than Konoha. But tell me. What does 'Madara' plan to do with the Jinchuriki?" He realizes that this is the man's plan simply due to one piece of evidence. Why the hell would anyone want a no name orphan who is hated by his village and still has yet to bloom as a Shinobi? Kro and maybe one other can see the boy's potential, but other than that he doubts anyone else can. Not only that, but the organization doesn't seem to be the kind to gather children and raise future members. That'd be a waste of their precious time and money, regardless of the kid's status.

Itachi however has the answer. "He wants to extract the Biju- killing their hosts in turn- and turn them back into the Juubi. With the Juubi's powers, he will turn the moon into a Mangekyo Sharingan and force everyone under a world wide Tsukiyomi. There, there will be no pain or suffering; everyone will be happy and find peace".

"That's not possible," Kro denies, "Tehre can never be a place where there's only Light. Darkness must reside as well. You know as well as I that there must be a balance".

Itachi nods, agreeing through knowledge beyond his years, "I know".

There is a prolonged silence, not comfortable but also not awkward either. A mutual silence where neither feels the need to talk further on the subject, but also where the sound of just nature is lightly irritating. Then, ater about an hour, Kro speaks again, "So, Uchiha, what ails you?"

"I'm sorry?" Itachi's brows openly furrow, his straight face folding into a frown in confusion. What an odd question to come forth with out of no where. Is Kro implying that he knows that he's sick? Certainly the vampire has a strong nose, but that doesn't mean he should be able to smell sickness on him. Regardless of his sense of smell; Itachi is careful to keep a constant simple yet worth while Genjutsu up in order to hide any signs of his illness from others. If anyone were to figure out that he is indeed weakening ever so slowly regardless of the amount of rest he gets, they could use that to his advantage.

With a roll of his golden eyes, Kro shifts forward so that he is in the Uchiha's personal space. He cares not that he is indeed invading Itachi's personal bubble, determined to get a proper answer from his new servant. He kneels at Itachi's side, hovering above him even then with his taller stature, and brushes a lock of hair that had managed to escape the low ponytail out of the way. Then, brushing just the tip of his nose against the pale, undamaged, skin, he breathes in. He can smell many things, especially this close. He can smell first and foremost the blood in the man's veins, reminding him that he should feed fairly soon as it's that time of the month again. Secondly, he can smell the Shinobi's natural musk, the smell of fresh air and mint with a hint of fire. Next, he can smell the hormones that draw women so close to him, intoxicated by what they don't realize is just chemicals his body naturally gives off. And finally, just as strong as the blood, is the sour smell of illness. It reminds Kro of raw meat or gone bad milk, both things that Kro feel the urge to gag upon smelling more than normal food does. He doesn't smell of rotting flesh, however, as Kro isn't bothered by that smell, which is good. As he inspects Itachi's smell up close, he notes that Itachi is consciously trying not to lash out at him or seem tense. However, the older man's sharp eyes can see it through the ever so slight clenching of his jaw and the slight hitch to his breath. Ever so slight, but still there. Not even the famous prodigy can control himself perfectly, it seems. "I could smell it even from across the fire pit; it leaks from your pours. What is it that makes you sick?"

A low sigh comes from Itachi as Kro pulls away, repositioning himself between him and the fire and leaning on his hands. The Uchiha adult's eyes slowly close, only to just as slowly open to show dimming pitch black eyes. The sign of blindness caused by over use of the Sharingan is evident in this way. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. It does not have a name as it is a young- or new- disease. Therefore it also cannot be cured at this time. It is an illness that slowly deteriorates my body. According to doctors, eventually it will reach my lunges and heart, killing me slowly. Forgive me, I may not last longer than three more years". Which means that he won't be able to actually assist in killing off the Akatsuki members.

Oh no. Now _that_ won't do. _Not at all_ _ **.**_ He knew Itachi was sick, but with something that has no cure? Not his bound servant. It's the only one he has damn it! This is stupid. This is incredibly irritating. This is- Wait. _That_ could work. "Then I'll give you the cure, my servant," Kro nearly coos as he is pleased with his idea. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

"But" Itachi denies, interjecting, "There is none. I have gone to many doctors; all have said the same thing. All have also offered something to ease the pain, but not remove it".

"I am better than all of them" Kro assures, confidence dripping from every single word. Who _isn't_ he better than? For a third time, Kro comes closer to his companion, the other male not bothering to move and this time far more at ease with his advance. He brings his wrist down and bites down, then moves faster than Itachi's dimmings eyes to see. His metallic left hand grips the back of Itachi's head, forcing it still as he jams his bleeding wrist to his mouth, causing flesh to be stained red and also causing some to dribble down his chin as the action is messy. He commands the younger man to drink, or never have the chance of a healthy life ever again. Itachi fights, black eyes narrowing with displeasure as he looks to his master. However when some of the blood manages to touch his tongue, he finds a sort of...Lure to its taste. It taunts him, urging him to have more despite it being a rather gross thing to do. Eventually he opens his mouth again, and drinks. Only when Itachi swallows a second time and continues to pull blood from his veins, does Kro speak. His mind oddly falls blank, his mouth speaking words he didn't even know exists- in a language he didn't even know exists. "Viața mea este a ta. Sângele Meu, al tău. Gândurile și emoțiile mele, ale tale. În schimb pentru permițându-vă să păstrați umanitatea și sufletul, am tot ce trebuie să dai. Întreaga ta existență este a mea și nimeni altcineva. loialitatea ta, viața ta, onoarea ta, cunoștințele. Tot ceea ce trebuie să dea, este a mea să fac ce-mi place(My life is yours. My blood, yours. My thoughts and emotions, yours. In exchange for letting you keep your humanity and soul, I get everything you have to give. Your entire existence is _mine_ and no one else's. Your loyalty, your life, your honor, your knowledge. Everything you have to give, is mine to do as I please)". Once this is done, he pulls his now healed wrist away from the human, ridding himself of any and all spit and extra blood.

The human eventually collects himself, taking a good two minutes to do so as he stares towards his master. Before, he had regarded Kro as such because it seemed right- natural even- for some reason that he felt no need to fight. Now, however, it seems to be utterly true- though he has no idea what the monster had said. "What did you do?" While he trusts Kro with his life, unable to distrust the man, he is still curious enough to ask.

"I bound you to me. Now, until I release you from servitude, you will be as healthy as you were before you got sick. Even if that was when you were still in the womb. You will have an easier time knowing my motives, my emotions, and sometimes even my thoughts. In kind, you will be my servant, someone who stands by my side no matter my goal, someone who will watch my back with unrivaled loyalty. To try and break this connection is known to result in death or something even worse- whatever that may be," Kro answers, though his brows are furrowed as though confused. How does he know all this? He's never done it before. He doesn't remember eating anyone that could do this either. Confusing. Very confusing. "But it won't kick in until-," the sound of a body hitting the ground sounds off, "-You've been in a coma for a few days". Kro sighs and ignores Itachi's prone form in favor of his confusion. How could he know to do that when he's never done it before? Or...Has he? No. Not since he got to this continen- Wait. _What_? Annoyed, Kro grits his teeth, glaring at nothing in particular. 'Got to this continent'? What implies that he came here from elsewhere. He doesn't even remember doing that. He remembers nothing before the Darkness and in turn the Light. What does that mean? He also doesn't remember a childhood...And that's not possible as not even a monster like him can just spawn with an adult body. So, what the _fuck_ does that mean?

Amnesia.

The term leaps to the forefront of his mind, jumping and waving its hands above its head as though to say, 'I'm right here! Notice meeeeee!'. What an infernal, pitiful, thought. Amnesia? Vampires can't get amnesia...Can they? He wouldn't _know_ , seeing as he's never _actually met_ one. All he has is memories of that hermit's wife and hybrid child, but nothing useful comes from there. Amnesia. How _dare_ such a simple thing eclipse his memories? God damn it all. His lips curl as he stares into the fire now. And he wouldn't be surprised if it were long term memory loss, either.

 **Tch. Amnesia. Fucking _great_. **


	18. This Blood Tastes Funny

_So, just to give you all a heads up, this is where things really get original. The OCs, the places and the story line are all mine, just so ya know._

 _By the way...Things get a bit gory in this chapter and in later chapters as well. So if you're not good with reading graphic stuff, then I suppose you can just skip through that part- it's all fighting that's bloody anyways._

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 18: Long Time No See!

Itachi looks over to his silent partner, eying him carefully. He's in a fairly good mood it seems. Hopefully it stays that way. He likes it when Kro is in a good mood- not that it dictates much of a change in his actions. In battle, the beast tends to let a little bit of his mood filter into his actions but that's about it. Outside of battle, he is constantly calm and collected- something Itachi has come to very much appreciate. Two years have passed since Kro joined the Akatsuki, and became partners with the Uchiha in place of Kisame, whom took to Tobi's- or rather, 'Madara's'- side in turn. In this time, starting from the day he woke up from a coma, many interesting things have gone on. Such as the day of his awakening from his coma. At first, he was not certain as to what was going on and why. Why had he passed out all of a sudden? How long had it been since he did so? And why did he feel the best he had in his entire life? Those were the questions he issued to the vampire three days after his body hit the floor. The answer was simple, yet at the same time rather complex. According to Kro, his blood is highly versatile for him, but is not limited to just that. It does give some pros to those that drink it. One of these things is near instant healing- something Itachi has only had to go through once in the two years they've been paired. It's also not something that he would like to repeat. The healing effects of Kro's blood upon him were painful, seeing as it recreated the gash on his side despite that wound still being rather fresh. This meant that the pain was twice as intense. However if one lives through the first part of the healing, the second part takes place and takes both the pain and the wound away completely- it doesn't even leave a scar. What Kro had done on that day two years ago, however, is not just healing.

According to Kro, he had used a method pulled from his unknown past and used it upon Itachi, not only curing his illness but also binding their lives together for the rest of Kro's days. That was why Itachi felt so amazing. In binding Itachi to him, Kro has allowed him to understand him far better than any other save for Naruto-kun himself. Or, perhaps even better than the boy. Itachi has grown used to understanding Kro's motives- his various goals minimal or large- as well as better reading his body language- able to see the ever subtle and otherwise unnoticeable movements- to understand his current shifts in emotions. Such as right now, Kro is calm but pleased with a mission finished without a hitch as they make their way to their current home- a shared hotel room a few miles away from their target's resting place. The Uchiha prodigy can also, in extreme cases, hear whispers of Kro's thoughts- however this has only happened twice. Once when someone had decided to annoy Kro to the point of rage, and another time when Kro had been honestly worried for Itachi's well being.

That was a result of Itachi being able to read Kro so well- a friendship like neither have ever had before. Being superior to the average person, and over all different, both have been alienated in some way. Ironically enough, mainly by the very same village. For Itachi, being a prodigy of an immensely powerful clan meant that civilians and Shinobi alike looked up to him at all times. Even his superiors had gone to him for help in training or figuring out some sort of issue. On top of this, Itachi was- is- better looking than the average person. Or so he's been told. His natural masculine beauty drew women to him in flocks from a young age on, and unwittingly warded off the jealous males. He couldn't make friends even in the Academy, and especially not as he got older. As an Anbu, Kakashi was the closest thing to a friend he had, but they never fully bonded as they were both too busy handling their teams and duties to their village. And when he did have the chance to make friends, he always opted to be with Sasuke, giving the boy what little free time he had every chance he could. On the other hand, Kro had similar yet dissimilar issues. He too was alienated back in Konoha, feared rather than revered for his power. It was known through out the village that he did not hold back in bringing a person's self confidence down to nothing, and anyone who harmed Naruto was put into the hospital more than half the time. The people feared him, and thus left him to stay with Naruto as his only companion. Those that didn't fear him hated him for his appearance as well. Women that thought his rather rude ways were attractive- their numbers were surprisingly high- flocked to him and often tried to flirt when hey had the chance. Men in return, both married and single, hated him all the more.

Their similar standings brought forth a friendship as mentioned, though it was a bit strained at first. Neither knew how to communicate to a friend, just someone younger than them or someone not really worth their time. Thus, often they would get annoyed with one another, displeased with the way the other acted. It took time, but their bond allowed them to better understand one another thus bringing them ever closer.

Being bound to Kro did more than just cure Itachi. As it turned out, binding someone to a vampire means that that person literally had similar life traits added to their person. For example, Itachi's wounds never lasted more than a few days depending on the severity. Small scratches lasted minutes, where as large gashes that would normally take weeks to heal took mere days. The blindness caused by over using the Sharingan also has never reared its head ever since that day. Itachi no longer found himself bothered by heat or cold, however he predicted that extreme weather conditions would still prove to be an issue. Along with this, Kro after a year gave him one last bit of information. In becoming bound to Kro, Itachi cannot die of old age or illnesses. By wound? Most certainly. He after all is still human- thus a human with perks. However, Kro's foggy memory offered the information to him, who in turn told Itachi. Literally until Kro decided he didn't need him any longer, Itachi would live to see the end of many centuries. However, should Kro ever end up truly dead, Itachi's fate will be the same.

The Uchiha's black eyes dart to the side, into the passing trees as they leap from branch to branch, not completely certain of what he had just seen. His gaze again drifts to his counter part, the vampire's head whipping to the left as though tracking something too fast for Itachi's human orbs to catch. "What do you see?"

"Something that hasn't tried attacking me in a while," Kro answers, watching this being leap viciously from tree trunk to tree trunk, leaving deep tracks of its path behind it.

Itachi's brows furrow. Something that hasn't attacked him in a while? It couldn't be a human, as they recently got done warding off their target's guardians and then the target themselves. The only other thing that would dare to attack Kro consciously would be, "Werewolves?"

"Ye-," however before Kro can actually fully get the word out, he is send spiraling off Io the side, crashing into tree after tree as he heads for the ground like a meteor.

Itachi pauses, leaping down to the ground sodden with last night's rain. He looks around from his positon between two trees, checking every and each angle carefully as he waits for the next assault. His enemy does not waste time, however, as with a heavy thud two massive feet crash into the ground, making grass tear from its base and earth clump and fly in various directions. **So this is what one looks like** , he notes silently, his face a blank mask of nothingness as he looks up at the beast before him. Standing as though on hind legs- but with the balance of a human instead of an animal- is a creature thought to be of mere myth and as such harmless. It is tall, far taller than Itachi and even out doing Kro's height, its chest heaving in seemingly an attempt to restrain part of its aggression. It is covered in lovely snow white fur, its pretty golden eyes and black sclerosis glaring death down at the Uchiha and its fingers splayed to ready its incredibly sharp claws. He says nothing as the werewolf growls low in its chest, the fur there near visibly trembling with the noise. Certainly an imposing creature, they are. He'll certainly have to be careful, unwilling to lose his life just yet- not when it only restarted two years ago.

Kro's body hits the ground with as much grace as a three legged, brained dead fawn. In other words, none at all. He probably would have, if it weren't for the body wrapped around him keeping him from doing so. And thus, like a ball bouncing on the ground, he hits hard and then bounces a few times before finally skidding to a halt. The wet ground gives way to make a small trench the size of his body's width. It doesn't help that he landed face first. Dirt tastes fucking horrible- almost as bad as human food. When he finally stops skidding, the body stands with a leap, removing itself from the vampire's prone form. Due to the velocity of their flight and the harshness of their crash, sticks and twigs stick out of his flesh here and there, a baby branch having put itself through his side. There goes another shirt. Before he can stand, however, he feels a surprisingly immense pain in the joints of his shoulders, his head turning only in time to see a katana pinning one and therefore it must be doing the same to the other as the pain is identical. But before he can confirm this, he feels a flash of sharp pain and then darkness. His head hits the ground with a dull thud, blood flowing as though bursting from a dam as his heart continues to beat for a few moments. The blood spatters against near by trees, speckling they and the grass all around them as though rain itself.

"Weak as ever," the attacker snarls as he glares down at the body of his target. Both arms have been severed from his person, the metallic one then thrown to the side for safe measures. The owner to this voice is a young man, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, with ashen gray hair and icy blue eyes to boot. He is a fairly tall lad, and is neither over muscled nor lanky, but is seemingly evenly built for both power and speed. On his hands are fur gloves the same color as his hair, each finger tipped with a razor sharp claw, a tail dangles from his tailbone and his human shaped ears are tapered. "How the hell did he live this long on a continent like this?" He wonders as he watches the blood eventually slow, and the body begin to grow cold.

"I don't know. Maybe because they're as dumb as you are," the voice chimes from over his left shoulder, causing the young man to whirl around in both shock and fright. Kro tilts his head as he looks down at the shorter man, an unimpressed gaze in his eyes. "Where have you guys been all this time? I've been wondering when the hell you'd take another whack at me; the last one was a lot of fun".

The gray haired youth glares, and shifts himself into another spot, allowing him to spot where Kro's dead body used to be. When he finds no dead body and even the metallic arm replaced, he cannot help but feel adrenaline jolt into his body. What? "Tch. Big talk is new for you, asshole," his accent is thick, hinting at the fact that he is not from this place. The 'R's are rolled and the 'K's are over pronounced.

"Such cruel words," Kro waves off, "But whatever. I'm assuming you want me dead for some reason?"

The answer given is a war cry and for the young man to attack the blond heathen, claws at the ready as his feet allow him to cross over to the vampire. Kro ducks under the swipe of claws only to have to dance around the kick that follows up. Returning the favor, he shoves his foot into the young werewolf's gut, sending him sprawling only for him to turn into a log. Kro raises a brow, interested now. This one knows how to use jutsu too, it seems. And as though to prove it, the real enemy pops up and twirls his fingers together from sign to sign, death on his lips as he cries, "Katon: Kaen Hisame no Jutsu (Fire Release: Incinerating Hail)!" He commands, lifting his hands to the sky as though daring something to come down upon him. Immediately, the heavens answer, fire rushing through the canopy of trees and down at the enemy, falling like meteors rather than simple hail sized balls of fire. This forces Kro to dance, his feet light on the ground as he weaves this way and that around each ball of inferno. However, when one comes straight down at his head, he knocks it away with his sealing jutsu enforced metal arm.

"Nice try," Kro mocks with a small smirk, amused to find the werewolf beyond angered that the jutsu hadn't worked. It was B-ranked at best- though with as much chakra as the enemy poured into it, it was more like an A-ranked jutsu. However, still nto good enough. The result is Kro rushing the young wolf man, opting for a sweeping kick that barely misses its target first. As a follow up, Kro shoves himself onto his hands, pushing up with them and kicking to meet the wolf's face with both feet. This time, he meets his mark sending the wolf flying into a near by tree that then topples, broken from the impact. However before he can chase after the downed lad, another frame crashes into him, using the surprise to blind him and then pin him. Two blades once more enter the joints of his shoulders, severing both uselessly from his body. And again, like before, his world turns black before he can find the culprit.

The gray haired man sighs as he picks himself up from the ground, staring at the again decapitated vampire. "That's twice," he announces to the taller, bulkier, man that strides up to him. This man's violent green eyes watch as the blood again slows to a stop, the headless body growing cold already. Over his shoulder he hefts what can be best described as an over grown hatchet, gleaming with the red that is his enemy's blood. Built for power, this main's hair is wild and spiky, sticking out every which way despite being long enough to reach his shoulder blades. Like the first he too has fur gloves up to his elbows, fingers tipped with claws and tapered ears along with a tail. His hair, however, is black- though when hit by the dappling sun there is a crimson tint to it. This one is paler than the gray haired youth. "He could only survive one a day last time. Even if he has gotten stronger, he won't be getting up now".

The large brute nods, "I agree, Sarcosi". He shifts his weight and keeps his eyes on the corpse where the two silver blades rest in his body this time. These blades are long, silver katana, without guard nor their hilts being wrapped like his own massive hatchet. "Bril, you're certain you hit arteries this time?"

"Of course I did. You pinned him perfectly," a young feminine voice answers as its owner strides from a shadow. The girl is but fourteen years old at most, her lovely sapphire eyes gleaming at the sight of the victory by partially her hand. Her hair is long enough to brush the tips of the grass under foot, flowing and wavy, like a river of blood itself. "We can go home and get that reward money now," they can finally cure their mother of her suffering. "Kosa, do you think we'll be back in ti-". Wait...What? Why is she suddenly falling? Why...Why does it hurt? As her body hits the ground without warning, she spots the answer with a jolt of horror.

The large brute had made to look at his little sister, wanting to smile at her with both excitement and pride, as well as a firm 'yes'. However, his heart stops as he finds her body crashing to the ground, a long katana sticking out from her heart as her breaths are swiftly brought to a halt. "Bril!" He screams, his younger brother rushing to gather her into his arms even as her pretty eyes dim. What?! Whipping around for a new enemy of any and all kind, he finds a kick to his back telling him where they are. He flies face first into the ground, crashing with as little grace as possible. However, before he can be impaled on Bril's other blade, he spins around and lashes out with his feet, using them to trip up the enemy. How dare they take Bril from them?! When the owner of the attack leaps, Kosa is met with a mocking smirk, golden hair dancing in the wind though slightly tainted by its own blood. **No...NO!** They killed him! He took his head off with his own silver blade! He watched Bril's silver katana break arteries! It's not possible for the target to still be alive! "No!" He denies, lashing out wildly with his blade, only for Kro to duck under it and send him flying again.

Kro sighs as at last he cracks his neck, propping a hand on his hip as he ignores the fact that he's covered from head to toe in his own blood "Really? That's it?" The last one from two years ago was far more challenging. What a waste of his time. With a sigh, he side steps the flying kick from the thinner brother, Sarcosi it would seem. Not that their names matter, but whatever.

Sarcosi snarls as he lashes out with a fury of punches, landing skillfully from the kick that had missed Kro completely. "Vasile Fane (King, Crown)," he snarls, "You took Bril".

"Oh, I did? I hadn't noticed," Kro returns. Who the hell is 'Vasile Fene'? Whatever.

Sarcosi's pupils shrink with the shock of adrenaline that furthers his senses, optimizing his body's power as he rushes the vampire again, only to be forced to block a back-side turn kick. He snarls as his bones rattle, feet nearly giving way to the power of his enemy. He wasn't this strong last he saw him! "You god damn Niciun Suflet(No Soul)! You don't deserve even a proper death!" Sarcosi snarls, leaping and making to turn kick Kro directly in the face, only for his leg to be grabbed and his body to be slammed into the ground. With a growl, he reaches forth and grabs onto the arm that had slammed him, and opts for returning the favor with interest. His muscles strain under the stress of throwing the taller man into the ground and then promptly rolling in a way that he could curb stomp the man's face- despite having no curb- in while still on the ground. Before his foot however can make contact, Kro rolls out of the way, his timing careful to give him the chance to deck the bastard in the face.

Kro tilts his head, "There you guys go again. Calling me shit I've never even heard of," he denies with a sigh. Seriously. Can't they speak proper...What language do they even speak on this continent? Whatever. Can't the guy just speak right? Seriously!

"Vasile!" The deeper voice of Kosa rings behind him, forcing Kro to duck and deliver his foot into his chin, sending him flying back. However, where as Sarcosi seems to be working on healing from broken ribs and a broken leg, Kosa is far more durable. With a snarling swing, he brings his blade down to meet Kro's whimpy kunai, the metal basically giving right away upon being brought into the clash. However before the broken tip can fly off into the distance of somewhere, Kro snatches it from the air. Fro there, he shoves it into Kosa's throat, causing him to suddenly choke.

The tall vampire watches a blood spurts from the wound, some even hitting his face with a harmless patter that he doesn't even bother to remove. He'll get a shower when he's back at the hotel room or something. Before he can turn to leave, done with the fight as it stands, a fits slams into his head, sending him sprawling. When he shuffles to his feet, he raises a brow. "Oh. You're still alive?"

"You bet I am! Futon: Tatsumaki Rendan (Wind Release: Tornado Barrage)!" He snarls, his chakra immediately kicking the air, forming multiple tornadoes that threaten to rip apart the entire portion of the forest. Having put a good chunk of his chakra into this, it's even stronger than before.

Kro shakes his head and sighs. Though there's lots of blood shed- most of it so far being his own- this fight is boring as hell. Seriously. Did he hear them talking as though there's a bounty on his head? Feh. Must be a pretty low bounty, which is actually rather insulting. "Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Fireball)," he grunts, letting forth the inferno with little care. The wind of the tornadoes feed this jutsu, turning the fire nearly blue with how wild they become. As a result, this also allows him to send the jutsu back at Sarcosi, forcing him to douse the swirling fires with a water jutsu. Kro suddenly ducks and backs up, slipping from Kosa's attack with displeasing ease even as he blocks the over grown hatchet with his left arm. In return, he runs metal against metal before shoving his knee into the man's sternum, shattering it and leaving him to howl his pain and rage. He stumbles back, blood dribbling from his lips. However, he refuses to go down as he rushes the vampire again. Kro parries a rather fierce kick, then dances around Kosa's back to deliver five claw induced gashes on his back. He watches with some interest as the gashes soon heal despite being fairly deep. The two continue to fight, with Kro seeming to dance and Kosa following him in his urge to kill him. However, he doesn't expect to be sent flying back into his brother, turning them into a rolling pile of angry limbs.

Kro grins as he now stands where he pleases, and lifts the dead body up by her hair. "I'd stop if I were you," he casually threatens, holding the girl's frame close to his own. If it weren't for the fact that she's dangling by her locks, it would look oddly romantic how close the two are. "Wouldn't wanna hurt dear baby sister, right?" He grins, and then lifts her a bit higher to smell along her neck. His stomach rumbles, reminding him of his hunger. "Let's see what you taste like," he intones, mentally laughing as the two brothers scream their devastation and shoot forward with the goal of turning him into a permanent corpse. However, he has a trap set. With a snap of his fingers and a grin as he continues to drink the girl free of her blood, a multi-ringed circle of explosion tags goes off, keeping the men from saving the female corpse. Her blood has a sweet-sour tinge, and reminds him oddly enough of what smoked ham apparently tastes like- seeing as to him, the real deal smells and tastes like shit. The explosion is probably enough to take off the faces on Hokage Mountain, back in Konoha. **Now there's an idea.** He chuckles to himself as he takes one final pull from the girl's vein. Once done, he tosses her body to the side like the piece of trash she is, and grins a bloody grin at the sight of the brothers. Tattered and banged up, he spots the last of their wounds healing up, leaving their clothing as scraps but otherwise their bodies fine.

"Bril!" Kosa snarls once again, leaving his stunned sibling behind. As he clashes with the cocky son of a bitch, he shoves his face into the golden haired man's. "You're far worse a monster than I remember. I'll fucking slaughter you and wear your pelt as a coat for the rest of my life!"

"Now that's just gross," Kro chuckles even as he takes and rolls with the punch to his gut, using it to return the favor with interest. He kicks the bulky wolf man in the jaw twice and then brings his other heel down on his clavicle. Kosa doesn't stay down, however, as he swings his massive blade straight down on Kro's head, "It's be much better if I wore yours". Swiftly he spins around the blade, gaining the distance he needs to pick up one of Bril's downed blades and let it kiss Kosa's skin...Intimately. He watches with sadistic glee as the large beast stops in his tracks, his head run through by the blade. As blood pours down from the wound, Kro notes that the man is actually dying. As opposed to before when he got a criticle shot, this blade seems to be made of silver...Of course they would run along with that myth on how to slay a wolf man. He stands his ground as Kosa stumbles back, his hands shakily reaching for his head and therefore the blade as though to try and pull it out. However, his body gives before he can even try. Two down and one to go.

The next enemy Kro meets is not so different from the first two werewolves he met all those years ago. Built body, insane strength and nasty breath. What is different, however, is that the fangs in Sarcosi's mouth are more like saber teeth, dangling from under his upper lip and curling far under his chin deadly and dripping with spit. The once ice colored eyes have shifted to a deadly red- kind of ironic for a werewolf but no matter- the whites of his eyes long since tainted pitch black. Along the vertebrae of his spine sticks out a thick spike, deadly and dark colored like his claws. Sarcosi spins and delivers a bond crushing back-side piercing kick to Kro, sending him through multiple trees. Why werewolves like to send hin through trees though is unknown to him. It's whatever in the end. Kro ducks just in time before Sarcosi's screaming fist can smash through his skull and spatter his brain matter everywhere. This gives him the time to go ahead and break the beast's knees, only for it to stand even as they work on healing. It seems Kro has sent the lad over the deep end. Sarcosi's claws rip through Kro's flesh as he lazily dodges, not bothering to take the time and take him seriously.

Kro ignores the twinge of pain as he always does, opting to let his flesh do the work and seal itself up by the time he's rounded the werewolf as to punch him in the back of the head of all places. Mainly that was just because he could, but it also did damage. He leaps around the flurry of punches and kicks and claws that comes his way, artfully dodging this way and that and counterattacking just to get the fight done and over with. This is boring as _fuck_. Silver flashes through Kro's vision as he ducks and rolls away from yet another slash of claws, returning the favor by shoving the ball of his foot into Sarcosi's solar plexus and then his chin, breaking botht he xyphoid process as well as the other's jaw. Having never pulled the blade from her dead body, Kro does so and literally throws Bril at Sarcosi to use her as a shield. The wolf stops in his tracks, catching the dead body gently before turning and roaring- the sound something between a wolf's snarl and a mountain lion's actual roar. But as Sarcosi gently places Bril down, Kro strides his way forward, taking his chance when he gets it- which is as his gray furred enemy stands again. The long silver katana is promptly shoved through Sarcosi's throat, taking away his breathing and leaving him to bleed out almost violently. Kro watches as the wolf slowly reverts back to a human shape, his body curled into a small ball as though trying to sleep.

"Now...Time for some answers," he decides. Kro now kneels, pulling the blade free of the body once certain its dead. And then, must like with his sister, he pulls blood from the vein with ease. However, something is wrong with this blood. It tastes like rotten flesh- something he has honestly eaten before- or perhaps gone bad milk. It's a gross taste, though it's not until he feels the pain that instantly begins to rip through his body that he figures out what happened. He drank bad blood. How it was bad, he knows not. Just that he's... **Well shit.**


	19. Memories Light The Corner Of My Mind

_Giving another warning for gore and blood and such here! However it's not at its worst yet, that's next chapter._

 _I figured I'd put something at the beginning of this here chapter in order to clarify some things before you get confused. Vasile and Kro are one and the same- Vasile is Kro's former name. However when Kro first came to at the beginning of his story, he didn't have a name, and only made one up upon being prompted for one. It may seem that Vasile and Kro are different, as I will refer to them differently, but in reality they are the same person._

 _With that out of the way. Enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 19: Where The Hell Am I?

When Kro next opens his eyes, he finds himself in an unknown place. Where he last was, was filled to the brim with trees, the ground wet still from a previous storm and the sun blocked partially by the canopy. But now...Now, he is in an open field, dotted by wild life in the form of crisp, well tended grass and dandilions. The field is more like a plain, he realizes as he sits up with a yawn. A yawn? Since when did he ever do that? He didn't even _know_ he could yawn. As he looks further around, he finds that mountains are rather close by, their peaks hidden by wispy clouds yet Kro knows that they are topped with virgin snow, untouched by anything. Not a single tree is in sight, the tallest thing there being a bush or a shrub for miles. Looking up, he realizes that the sky is a remarkable blue today; happy puffy clouds drifting slowly through the atmosphere. Such calmness makes him smile gently...Wait...What? He doesn't smile gently. Not for anyone but the brat! The hell is going on here?

"Vasile!" a voice calls across the distance, making Kro turn is head. Who is calling? Why does it mutter to him anyways? His name is Kro, not 'Vasile'- even if it does sound familiar. "Vasile, where are you?" there's that voice again, chiming like bells upon the wind.

Kro's body stands against his command to continue sitting, "Mother!" his body calls as he strides across the plain and waves, "Mother, I'm over here!" It takes him little time to make is way to the woman with bells as a voice, his eyes taking her in with a brilliant smile he has never before made. It's obvious that the woman in front of him is stunning, her beautiful cotton skirt a pretty light blue to go with her white, blue-decorated, whale bone over-bust corset. She is tall for a woman as well, her dark locks flowing and wavy as they fade from pitch black at the roots to honey golden at the tips. Lovely vermillion eyes light up upon seeing Kro, her smile lighting up her peach toned face. "How are you mother? How was your trip to the Unknown Continent?" His own voice is certainly that- his- if not a bit younger sounding.

"it was fine, dear, your father and I certainly had an interesting time watching the humans there develop as a people. They're still stuck in the Samurai era it seems where as our humans have guns. It's fascinating since here and there gained humans around the same time". She pauses and puts her hands to his face, her purple gaze softening to a more caring one- the look of a truly loving mom. "But look at you, Vasile, we've been gone for two hundred years and you've gon and grown up on me!"

Kro raises a brow within his prison. Two hundred years? What kind of parents leave their- Wait...If this is truly _his body_ , and if this woman is his mother, then she too must be a vampire. He does not listen as he notes the fangs that pop into his vision as she speaks, she and his form walking somewhere as they talk. If this is his bod- he recalls the name fully now, those werewolves were calling him it- then that must mean that he is reliving a memory long lost. Kro's current body is probably in a comatose state, caused by the pain he felt after drinking Sarcosi's blood. He is not all too worried though, as he's certain Itachi will find and take care of him while he's 'away'. And if he were honestly dead, he's fairly certain he wouldn't be here right now. It's kind of ironic that immense pain was enough to trigger the memories once out of his grasp. That probably means that it was most likely immense pain that caused his amnesia to begin with.

As he turns his attention back to his memory, he notes just how much he had been able to smile when he was younger. He can all to easily feel the kindness in his past self's heart, it nearly makes Kro sick. He has the ure to try and mutilate that kindness, but he also realizes that that's not possible for him to do. Soon replacing the rolling fields is a castle far more different from anything he's seen- at least before now- before. It is massive, blocking out anything large behind it with intense ease. Made of dark gray bricks, Kro's former self recognizes it as home first and then as a massive gothic-style castle. With high arches and spires galore, one could say that the near menacing place came from a fantasy novel. Two masive doors done the front entrance, made of oak and painted blood red, golden tribal markings dancing this way and that. At the top are beautifully stained rose windows, the light of the sun illuminating them. As Kro and his mother push through those grand doors, they are met by an even more grand interior. To greet them is a long hallway, connected to which are doors and more hallways identical to the main one. The walls are a smokey blue, contrasting well with the white ceiling from which hangs an intricate chandelier ever couple yards. The floor itself it made of finely polished red wood, stained a dark brown-red while running down the middle is a stormy gray carpet what appears to be neither too thick nor too thin as black tribal markings run along the artfully frayed edges. Along the walls are pictures after pictures, some of single people, others of entire families, each placed a few yards away from one another as to not clutter the wall. This hallway has no lighting, however the chandeliers are functional when needed. Kro's younger body ignores the doors as they slam shut on their own, blocking out the outside world.

Eventually the duo makes a right hand turn, leading through a simple black door whose handle is a simple gray and into a new room. There to greet them is a man, relaxing on an extra long couch and reading. Upon seeing the title, Kro scoffs at the irony for what seems like the billionth time. The man is reading Bram Stroker's 'Dracula'. The room they've entered is a lightly decorated place, with light blue walls for a calming effect and an eggshell colored carpet. There are no windows, but again an intricate chandelier hangs from the ceiling to light the room when need be. Across from the man's couch is a TV, upon it is nothing but its turned off screen as a record player plays some kind of opera music. Tucked into one of the room's corner is a lounging chair and a side table next to it, should one feel the need to sit there while eating. Along the wall directly to Kro's right is a large book shelf, filled to the brim with books his memory recognizes as everything and anything fantasy. The man himself is a sight to see, and Kro notes that he is possibly even more beautiful than the woman at his side. Graceful in just sitting there, the man has sharp features in his face including a strong jaw and sharp eyes that drift from side to side as each line of text is rapidly read. His hair is well kept though some strands do tend to naturally stick out slightly as though he had recently woken up. With bangs that are longer over the nose and shorter over the eyes, his golden hair reaches about the middle of his neck in the back and just barely covers his ears- one of which has been pierced and bears a simple, small, hoop. He is dressed sharply in a black swallow tail tuxedo, his shadowy tie even as relaxed as he is pulled tight around his neck while his shirt under it all is the color of the front doors to the castle.

"Draga (Dear)," Kro's mother's voice resounds, breaking the man from his entranced state. However where as a human would jump, this man merely looks to the side and up, spotting his beautiful wife and her companion. Upon seeing the young man at her side, a smile spreads across his handsome face, Kro can now see where he gets his sharp golden eyes from and as he stands he realizes he feels as though he's looking into a mirror. "I've found Vasile," she states the obvious.

The man smiles to his wife a loving smile- the look of a man truly happy with his life mate- and turns to the man in front of him. For he truly has become a man. Standing even with him, for him too it's like looking into a mirror. They could pull off being brothers, his only son having no trace of his mother in him at all. Not even as the vampire smiles back to him. "Vasile. It's been far too long," he greets, wrapping him into a manly hug, not surprised to find broad shoulders and hard muscles in his grasp. "You've certainly grown into quite the man".

"Pe tatal (Father)," Vasile greets, returning the hug warmly, "How great it is to see you after so long. Maica (Mother) says that you had a good time watching the humans learn and develop as a race".

"It truly was a good time. We brought home a few treats for you seeing as your studies kept you from going with us. You are finished with them now, no?"

"Yes," Vasile nods, though Kro is tired of the small talk. When are things going to get interesting? Seriously! Don't tell him that he lived a perfectly peaceful life until something attacked him and his famly and destroyed his humanity...Do vampires, things that aren't evne human, even _have_ humanity? Whatever. "You would be amazed to find just how many stars are actually planets and other galaxies. It truly is a marvel. With this much knowledge, it's a wonder why we haven't started making cars and the like like the humans on the Mortal Continent. I would very much like to drive one some day".

"You know why cars and anything that exudes a gas produced by machinery is forbidden here on Nastafiles (Nah-stah-fae-lays). It's to protect our environment, to keep our beloved nature from getting tainted," Vasile's mother reminds. "And it's because of our fresh air and beautiful nature that so many come to live here".

"Of course," Vasile admits.

The father in front of him, having since released his son, waves his wife off, "Remain calm my dearest Crina (Lily), you know how excited he gets at the prospect of entering space or handling such technology. It's a wonder that we can have electricity without having to go through the trouble humans do to get it. Now come, Vasile, tell me all about-"

Suddenly the door slams open, alerting the family of three to a new comer. The being before them is dressed in full armor save for a helmet, the metal a dark color with lighter silver carved into it in different swirling lines, fitting skin tight around his torso and broadening his shoulders. Under this is a dark blue lether-like cloth, its collar high. His hips have guards on either side, the metal tapering down to a point by the time it gets to just above his knees. His legs themselves also done the blue cloth, holding close as the pants tuck themselves into tall metallic boots that protect even his knees. His shoulders don a blood red cape, marking a high rank within the military. His face is set into a grim line, his pale skin nearly blending in with his white hair while his stunning cobalt eyes glare seriousness to his masters. He kneels low, adjusting the double edged long sword at his hip as well as his cape to properly present himself. "Luminăția voastră (Your Lordship), I have terrible news. It would appear that there is an enemy lurking on the horizon of our lands. They march to this very castle as I speak".

Vasile's father's golden eyes narrow as the warmness drains from his face. Now, more than ever, he reminds Kro of himself as a menacing glare shadows his features. "I was wondering when they would begin," he utters lowly, his shoulders squaring and his book forgotten on the couch. "Crina, Vasile, come. We have a war to settle before it starts," he demands swiftly before exiting out the door following the knight that had so loyally reported to him. He does not need to look back to see his wife and only child following swiftly after him, faces masks of murder as they stride down the grand hall.

Vasile's voice echos around Kro, notifying im of a thought kept to himself, **So much for a family reunion. I hope though that we can resolve this without too much bloodshed.** Kro gags. His former self was a war-hating weakling? God, no wonder the werewolves were claiming him to be not as strong as he is. They thought he hadn't changed.

Time Skip- Forty years

The war didn't end nearly as swiftly as Vasile and his parents were hoping it would. The enemy was an army mixed heavily with all sorts of species that were native to Nastafiles. This included creatures such as yukionna, werewolves, dragons, harpies, centaur- the list goes on. Kro has been forced to relive it all, all forty years of the war including the birth of his baby brother- Alin(To soothe)- whom took after their mother so heavily that only his gender came from their father. Alin was truly a powerful warrior, having been born during times of war he was thrown into training instantly. And although his name had a calming meaning, he certainly did not strive for such calmness. He was a fiery young man, with a skill for killing only a true hunter could have. However it was his yearn to simply run in and maim all in his path that kept him from taking the spot of leader when their father was killed by a poisoned, silver blade. Vasile however was level headed and an excellent planner, not to mention a superior fighter. There was no one that could take him down one on one, and not even a hoard of ten powerful soldiers could stand their own against him. The war had honed his already excellent skills into something far beyond that of his people. The issue, however, was what happened after each kill. Vasile was a kind hearted vampire, a hater of violence and he despised death in every way no matter if the person was friend or foe. He had become known as the Plâns Secerător- the Weeping Reaper- as he openly cried on the battle field despite his mind being forced into being calm. It was hard for him, the war, as he even cried for the enemy.

Even now, as his hand rips through a harpie's throat, her death rattle immediate to come, fresh tears of blood stream down his face, joining the rest of that which is not his and staining his skin crimson. He weaves around a shape shifter's whip, catching it with his arm and using it to jerk her closer to him. "I'm sorry," he apologizes sincerely, taking the dagger from her hip and running her through with it, leaving her to bleed out on the ground after gently setting her down. His next target has a morningstar, one which swings down to make contact with his bent back as he closes his last victim's eyes, her face contorted into pain and shock from his death blow. Vasile's head swings around to look up and over his shoulder at the large centaur, a look of rage on his face as he swings down. However, his body reacts as he wants it to, swinging to the outside of the centaur's body and promptly breaking the swinging arm with a shove of his palm, in his memory's head Kro grins with pleasure.

In the forty years that have gone by, it was like watching a movie at half-assed fast forward, zooming through day after day but not missing anything important. He was surprised to find that he had a brother, and now he wonders if in current times he is still alive. Is he still as ruthless? Or is the war over at last and as such Alin is humble like he once was? He rolls his eyes as Vasile runs his claws along the horse body's ribs, producing five long and deep gashes that cause the enemy warrior to cry in pain. But the centaur is stubborn, and as such rears up and kicks his front legs out at Vasile in an attempt to at least clip his head with a hoof. Why the idiot didn't wear any armor like the others is unknown, though Kro doesn't care. Vasile's reaction to the swinging hooves that wildly try to take his unlife is to swing his body under the centaur's horse stomach and jab an elbow there, causing him to literally whinny in pain and stumble off to the side.

"Come on! Haha!" The ringing laughter of Alin sounds off not far from Vasile, causing the former Prince- whom had been crowned King five years ago- to look to his younger sibling. There, standing on a minotaur's back with a chain whip used to control its head, is said little brother. He clings to the massive beast's back none too gently, one hand handling the chain and the other clawed fingers digging into its shoulder as to keep from falling off. His feet press harshly against the enemy's spine, pushing it forward and further forcing the horned beast to moan his pain and confusion. Minotaur crashes with centaur as Alin leads his victim into Vasile's, causing the limbs to tangle and for at least one leg to break. Alin's black-to-blonde hair wafts in the blood scented wind as it lashes against those one the battle field, his tall body standing at even with his brother. Vermillion eyes giggle their mirth as they look to his commander and sibling. "Good afternoon brother! How are things?" as he looks his older sibling over carefully, he notes with a deep frown the tear tracks on Vasile's face, "Crying again I see. Man, how lame. What kind of King are you? First you ruthlessly kill someone and then you cry over it? And what's worse, you were having nightmares again last night- I heard your screams. If you can't handle being out here, you should just stay at home and command us from there. I'm more than enough to handle these guys". Before he allows his sibling to answer, he proves this by stopping the charging minotaur from before with a single hand, placing it on the beast's forehead as had been trying to impale him on its horns. His feet don't even budge an inch as the animal is stopped in its tracks. Using both hands, he grabs both horns and jerks them down so that the face can meet his knee. The force behind this attack is more than enough to crunch bone and snap the horns in half- which he keeps to use as throwing knives to steal Vasile's kill via the centaur that was limping to its three good feet. The centaur also falls with a sick thud, Alin's face graced with a savage smile.

From his prison, Kro glowers at the younger vampire. He liked the kid at first, really he did. His love for violence called out to Kro's own. However, his cocky attitude and his disrespect towards someone stronger than he needs to be beaten out of him. Too bad Vasile won't. "The King's duty is to fight at his army's side," said peace lover states, casting sorrowed gazes towards the downed warriors that had tried to kill them only moments earlier.

Alin rolls his vermillion orbs, scoffing, "Yea whatever. See you at the end of the day, big brother," he mocks without remorse before pulling away from him. Alin for a while had looked up to Vasile. Saw him as a hero worthy of his respect and a goal to reach- to surpass. However when it came time for him to truly enter the fray, he was led forth by his elder sibling, following the path of carnage that was created in Vasile's wake. Alin thought doing so was amazing, picking off those deemed a good enough challenge for him as he watched his fellow Prince turn into a blood covered mess, a tornado of death. But then he saw the tears, and afterwords he started hearing the result of his brother's nightmares. At first he had felt bad for his sibling, and wanted him to get rest as it was obvious that he was constantly tired, more and more drained with each day that they fought through the battle. However as time passed, Alin settled on the belief that Vasile, although strong, was not worthy of the battle field. It was a place where fun was meant to have, not for one to weep as they slaughtered.

And then he went and became King after their father's death. Alin cursed him ever since. Honestly he wanted nothing to do with Vasile, and truly he has already thought of a way to kill him too and take the place of King once the war ended. He couldn't take Vasile down now. No no. The kingdom's army loves him for his tender care yet his ability to kill despite it, and the people adore him as well. He is a good leader, capable of keeping his people safe while slowly yet surely bringing the ever lasting war to an end. Alin would have to wait, unfortunately. But wait he shall. With a sneer, Alin breaks the knee of a werewolf, snickering as the cry out their pain and promptly bringing his foot down fast and hard enough to smash their skull like a pumpkin. Another wolf being attacks him as well, a cry on their lips for revenge, only for this to be denied as Alin like a snake twists around the flurry of punches sent his way. He blade that follows up these attacks causes him to duck and roll away from the yukionna that aims to take his life. Viciously, he sweeps around the woman, tearing his claws down her face- ruining her apparent beauty- and licking the cold tangy blood from his nails. The werewolf is next, his large body rushing to clash with the fur covered male.

He loves war. It lets him kill as many people as he pleases.

Time Skip- Seven Years

Slowly, as though frightened to see what lies in the world of darkness around him, the owner of the eyes looks around as he rouses himself from forced sleep. His entire body aches, a sensation that he should be used to, but doesn't stop responding to whether against his will nor not. They probably gave him another dose to replace the last one to keep him as they want him. It is painful, but he shifts anyways to get rid of the numbness in his one leg that had been tucked under him until now. His hands, bound by silver chains above his head, pulse with pain. His fingers have yet to regrow it would seem- not surprising. The place around him smells something foul- of his own feces and blood and vomit. It was a place he never thought he would end up in. And yet here he is, helpless as a babe- even more so- and without any sign of someone coming to save him.

Three years ago, he had succeeded in ending the war that took both his parents from him. His father by the enemy's hand, and his mother through a broken Bond. She had been Bound to his father, unknown to all but them, and with the death of the King, the Queen soon fell ill and followed after him. It was shortly after Alin's birth, leaving the young vampire with no memories of either of them and Vasile with no more to share with them. As King, the day he killed the enemy leader he declared peace upon the lands, though subjugated the lands of those that attacked him and his. However, opposed to what some had done in the past, he did not create laws for those who were once his enemies nor did he order the deaths of the higher ups in that army. Those were his first mistakes, he came to realize later on. Instead he simply asked that their ability to fight be taken away using a technology his own kind had made for criminals under probation. It came in all sorts of shapes and sizes and colors, but the function was always the same. Take the strength needed to fight- say, for example, pick up a sword or draw or a bow- away and seal it into the technology. It was something far too complex for most to understand, Vasile himself however understood the basis of what went on. He asked that the higher ups of the defeated army wear these- be it as a collar, an anklet, a ring, or anything of the like, every day for the rest of their days as to avoid another devastating war. These of course could not be removed without a key upon being put on, and Vasile had all the keys at hand and hidden in a place only he knew of.

With peace having been given to all around Vasile then made a point to go to each and every town and city of his lands, and introduce himself to the people there. His goal was to gain their trust so that they may work together as one large Kingdom. It took a better part of those three years, but to some extent he had succeeded. There was a town or two that he had to keep an eye on, posting soldiers there for the time being to make sure nothing went wrong. But still he had succeeded after so many lives were lost. Hundreds of thousands really- it was a devastating blow to everyone's populations. In his travels, Vasile had met a beautiful young woman, a harpie by the name of Nepsis. They had met in her home town and hit it off immediately despite their species difference. She returned to the castle with him as his lover. Everything was going well for the first time in over forty years. Soon after their marriage, it was released that Nepsis had become pregnant with twins by Vasile's hand and while at first there were many who disagreed with their relationship to begin with, understanding soon came to be. It was a 'happily ever after' that had been told in many stories over that the King had achieved. Though he lost his parents, and though his brother wanted nothing to do with him, he was happy and expecting his children in a number of months. Life was good.

And as he watched his past like a movie, Kro couldn't help but be confused. He...he was to be a father? He was a Prince turned King, who ended a war and found love? What kind of bullshit kiddie story was he living? Where did the part where he got warped into what he is now come in? Why did Kro himself feel the old emotions as though they belonged to him at present? These feelings were in the past, a life time away from how he is now. So why...Why did he imagine himself standing with his harpie wife and two children, living a good life? Why did he imagine that he could just watch his past self continue on unharmed, and never return to the real world? It disturbed him, really it did. _Why_ was he feeling this way? It was just a memory that he was experiencing, but the feelings he felt again were as real as could be. But he knew there was a major down side to all his past self's joy. There had to be a reason for his sudden personality change. For the warping of his person from a kind ruler to a beast who likes to bathe in moonlight and take blood baths. From a man who lost his family yet made a new one, to someone who only has two whole people he could say he actually cares for? There had to be a down side, fate just liked to find him in the alps like that.

He wasn't wrong.

FLASHBACK

It was a beautiful day, when it happened. When everything went down hill, he had been on a walk to his parents' grave with Nepsis to tell them about his budding family since he finally had the chance. He walked hand in feathered hand with his lovely wife, walking at a pace that she could handle while bearing the extra weight of their children. Even then she was beautiful. With shimmering river colored hair and eyes the color of leaves, her skin was tan from flying close to the sun so much as her people tend to do. She was tall, though mainly due to her long bird like legs, her feet three-toed talons, tall enough to come to his chin. Her arms were much like a human's until her elbows, feathers replacing flesh seamlessly and wandering down her forearm to create the ends of wings. There was a little claw that acted as a thumb, where as her wings could act also as hands to pick things up as well. The feathers themselves were black as the night sky, just as her legs were also dark colored under the pretty red skirt she preferred to wear, it being short in the front and long in the back, a darker red slip going down to her mid thighs while a mesh layer designed to look like fire laid over it. Vasile thought she looked amazing in that skirt particularly- Kro agreed. Her shirt was a corset designed to fit snug around her torso, under-bust style- yet still keep from harming the children- in other words it was much larger than it would have been if she weren't pregnant. It was black in color, decorated by red flowers and tribal markings. Kro himself had pulled forth the will to bring out something he often saw his own father wear. A black swallow tail suit with a red undershirt and black tie. He wore black slacks and shoes as well, completing his look. They walked hand in hand to the royal grave yard, a place where not many visited but all were welcome at the same time.

"Vasile?" Nepsis called as she watched him bow his head and silently pray for his parents' well being in the after life. Whether vampires, creatures of unlife or Niciun Suflet(No Soul), actually go to anywhere but hell however has always been unknown to her. She has kept to herself her ponderings on this, knowing that her husband thought that one day if he were to die that he would too go to a place where everyone else pure and good go. Wherever that may be. When Vasile turned his head to her, she took his face between her feathery hands and drew him close, a smile on her lips. "Thank you for bringing us here," she whispered, her breath tickling his mouth as she referred to herself and her unborn children. And then she brought her lips to his, the kiss gentle and kind, feather light almost. The arms that wrapped around her waist were strong and warm despite him not being techically alive. She felt no heart beat as he held her close and kissed her in front of the graves of his parents who he knew were smiling down at him.

"I love you, Nepsis Fane," he told her, every word true.

And then he began to feel dizzy, a sensation of pain creeping into his person. Kro had a bad feeling


	20. A Broken Vampire Is A Dangerous One

_Okay, so this is the chapter where it gets really gory. There's a fairly large fighting scene- not a whole lot of description but enough to keep the mood going. Again if it makes you feel uncomfortable, feel free to skip it. However, if you can bear it I would read it all the way through. There's an important part in the middle of the fighting._

 _As always...Enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 20: A Good Thing In The Most Fucked Up Way Ever

The cause of the dizziness and the pain was brought to the light soon enough, but not before he had woken up in the very cell he currently was in. He still doesn't know how long he had been out on that day, but even when he woke up he knew that something was terribly wrong. Why else would he be bound in a cell under his own castle? He couldn't feel much other than pain that pulsed with each and every movement of the blood in his veins despite his non-beating heart. He could taste blood in his mouth, and see it on his chest and arms. What happened?

"Oh, lookie who's awake! Good morning Frate Mai Mare (Big Brother). Did you have a good nap?" the voice that had greeted him was familiar. He would know, as he made a point to talk to the voice's owner at least twice a day in an attempt to stay on good terms with him. From the other side of a wall of bars stood an all too familiar frame, his vermillion eyes giggling mockingly as they stared down at him. "I doubt you did, actually, seeing as you're in the state you're in".

"Alin!" Vasile called, "Alin, release me at once!" he wasn't stupid. He had always known that for some reason his brother hated his very being. It was because Vasile himself loved the younger man, truly he did, that he tried to be friends with him. He was the only family he had left- other than his soon to be children and Nepsis of course. He was his little brother, someone he raised from nothing but a babe to a child, a teenager and then finally a man. But he knew that Alin did not favor him and as such though it broke his heart to find him there, it did not surprise him. "What did you slip me?!" as he spoke, a cut split across his face as though a knife had just been rung there, spilling fresh blood as he winced in both surprise and honest pain.

Alin chuckled as he leaned against the bars of his brother's cage, "Oh, just a little something I had some friends whip up. They call it silver toxin- basically the same stuff that killed dad but stronger. I was quite surprised to find out that you had only passed out from it; you should be dead. But then again when I looked up at your genetic make up, I found out just why it didn't work like it should have on you. You fucking freak of nature".

Vasile didn't understand, and Kro was beyond lost for words. What the fuck was going on there?! "What are you talking about? I'm no different from you or any other No Soul!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, dearest brother. See, daddy dearest was from a rather rare line of our people. As you know, he married into mother's family and became with permission of the last one. This allowed them to create you. What no one realized however was the rarity of father's genetics. You know how werewolves have half breeds- whose wolf forms look like the beasts of myth- and full breeds whose wolf forms are a bit different? Well I did some digging and found out that No Souls have a similar evolution. But before I go on, how's that silver toxin treating you? Does it hurt?" a low growl from Vasile makes him chuckle, "Good. Anyways, we No Soul have gone through a similar evolution. First we started out as weird people who looked like death undone- pale, no body heat, constantly in need of blood and for some reason bald no matter our gender. This eventually came with our people becoming more and more beautiful to better lure in humans and other creatures for our meals. Though we still lacked stuff like body heat or reflections and the sun was our worst enemies. Natural selection came around again and only kept those immune to the sun's rays, and offered to a few of us the ability to not have to feed as much. Then we developed reflections, all for the sake of survival as by then, everyone knew how to tell a vampire from a human. We couldn't have that, so we evolved, and we continued evolving. When the sun stopped killing us of, silver continued and does so to this day. Attempting to turn us to ash and end our lengthy lives forever. But dad. Oh dearest old dad...He was of a bloodline that had started a new evolutions. You wanna know what that is?" Vasile only sat there- not that he had a choice- silently. These things were new to him. Why had no one mentioned this? "The thing that you have that most of us, even dad, don't is called silver immunity. You're literally immune to the normal way of delivering silver to the body. Stake to the heart or silver bullets- blessed or not- don't work on you. Back during the war, the enemy thought dad was that way too, but he wasn't. It is you that has that skill- a skill not even I have. They concocted silver toxin, and ended up killing dad with it. And in time, I managed to get my hands on some for you. The fact that you're not dead yet is saying something for your immunity, but I'm certain that you'll die after being given doses on a regular basis".

Vasile didn't understand. Why was Alin doing this?! Kro couldn't find an answer either, though the pain was explained rather clearly. He figured that it worked like thus: the silver weakens the body enough for poison to have an effect on it. If the poison is strong enough, it would kill the target like it did his father. Vasile lunged against the chains, wanting to know more as his anger raised. How dare his brother do this?! Peace was all he wanted and he got it! Why couldn't he keep it?! "Why?! Alin why are you doing this!? Release me at once and I will not press any charges against you nor your allies!"

Alin rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated. "Seriously? Even after I've gone and done this? Come _on_ brother! Don't you get it? I avoid you, and don't go near you, and do _this_ because I fucking _hate you_! God you're so dimwitted for someone so strong! This is why I belong as King, as the man to rule over the lands. Fucking damn it!" The younger brother clenched the thick bars of the prison cell, crunching them in his rage. "And because I hate you and your weakness- who the hell offers to spare someone who _poisons_ him?! You don't spare someone for doing that just because they're your brother! You kill them out right! You vow vengeance, violence, bloodshed!"

Vasile urged, "It's not because you hate me. It's can't be because of just that- you are no where near that petty".

"You're right," Alin did not deny, "Another part of it is because you're so into the whole 'peace' thing that you don't realize the position our country is in. Can't you see? With the war won, we have the most land, the largest population and the most resources at hand! We should be declaring war on the other countries. No, on even the other continents! We should be conquering the world in one massive wave of power! Can you imagine? The fights, the cries of war, the chiming of bells tolling at a funeral. And best of all, the battle fields". A visible shiver ran down the younger No Soul's spine, a sick grin sprawling across his face without care. And then it fell. "But no. You don't want to attack our neighbors, you don't want to show them just how superior we are to them. Even when someone insisted that one ruler over the world would bring ultimate peace, you still denied the thought! You're afraid! You selfish prick!"

Vasile shook his head however, though before he could insist that Alin was wrong he started to cough blood. His body felt horrid. Was this what it felt like to be ill? Quite possible. Every nerve of his body screamed its pain when he shifted his weight in an attempt to bring his butt back to being awake. In order to do so, he had to use his trembling arms to lift himself, only to find that somehow his arm was half broken- whether that was the extent of the wound or if it was actually half healed, he didn't know. Once finished with his fit and his shifting, Vasile shook his head again. "I admit I was afraid, but not for myself, Alin. Our lands have still not recovered from the war- it was after all over forty years long. That alone was devastating enough to thousands of families at a time. I would not be a proper King if I were to demand the soldiers come back from leave only to fight a war that would surely last even longer and leave even more casualties in its wake on both ends".

"Who _cares_ about the casualties of the enemy? Or ours for that matter?!" Alin denied with a snap, the bars between his hands crunching to thin lines with his finger marks in them. His hands then shifted bars to take his anger out on, "As long as we win, that's all that matters!"

"And if we were to lose?"

"We wouldn't if you were there leading us. But seeing as you're actually too _weak, I'll_ have to do it myself," not that he minded according to the cruel grin on his lips. "On a different note, you wanna know just how I got that toxin in ya? It wasn't in your food or drink, that's for sure. The silver toxin corrodes both, so they were useless. I needed someone or something that wouldn't be effected by it".

Vasile furrowed his brows. Someone or something?

Alin looked over his shoulder and called to the darker shadows of the dungeon, "You can come out now my love". He looked back to his sibling to see a pleasingly horrified look on his face. "Oh, what's the matter brother? You look pretty shocked to me". Standing at his side, was a rather tall woman, her belly round with children yet to be born. Her pretty green colored eyes cold with malice as she stared down at the bound Sange (King). She moved closer to the body of Alin, his warmth feeling proper to her as she took in the horrified face of her husband. "It would appear that you don't understand. But I'll explain for you so you can. You see, Nepsis is actually the sister of a general you killed in the last battle. You remember the male harpie whose heart you tore out, right? How could you not? You wept for days over that one. Yea, this is his older sister. She doesn't give a flying fuck that you mourned over the fact that you killed him- you still did and she was looking for revenge. At the same time, I was looking for someone who could find a way to get the toxin into you. She's the one who thought of seducing you and slipping it into you once she had your utter trust. These kids by the way? They ain't yours; they're _mine_. My twins made by my sperm, not yours".

Vasile slumped in his spot devastated. There was nothing else he could do- the words were obviously nothing but truth. Nepsis...Tricked him. His brother betrayed him- they both did. And it would seem that a number of his people were in on the whole plan. It angered him, but more than anything it sorrowed him. How could they want more war? Were they not happy with it being over? What was wrong with them? "You're...You're both horrible," he spoke with a broken voice, his still heart shattering like so much glass. It was a lie. His peace was an utter lie!

Alin chuckled and then turned away, leading Nepsis away from the cage, "I'll see you later, Vasile. I have plans for you after all".

FLASHBACK END

Vasile now stands in something he can only describe as an arena under ground hidden away from the wandering eye. It had been recently constructed by the new King's word. Yes...It had been months- a year and a half actually- since that day where his peace came to an official halt. In that time, Alin claimed the throne and issued for this place to be made. Those that were loyal to Vasile were turned against him, lies of him going insane and ordering the death of his former enemies spread like wild fire. He had 'discarded' their trust, as Alin made them to believe, betrayed them for his own sick pleasure. Alin however hid his own evil intentions away, charming the people into a sense of security under his fresh rule. The people Vasile had bonded with during his tour around his expanded lands were tainted with hatred for him now. And anyone- which there were a good number of them- who insisted on finding the truth, convinced that Vasile wouldn't do that, were punished with imprisonment much like their former King. Minus the silver toxin, seeing as it near instantly killed other No Souls and Werewolves.

In the year and a half, Vasile has changed a massive amount. Having spent his time chained up one half of the time, and beaten another half, has turned him into someone with a darker personality. Then again, being betrayed by your brother and the woman you thought was the one of your dreams will do that to someone who was once as kind as Vasile was. Like the other prisoners, he too was left to starve more than half the time, his keepers more than willing to keep his food rationed just enough for him to barely survive without becoming too weak to even stand. The time that has passed has allowed him to wallow on the 'what ifs' and his distrust to grow like an unwanted fungus. Weekly he was administered silver toxin, enough to keep him incredibly weak but not put him into a coma or kill him. This allowed the beatings to last longer, hurt more, and the wounds to take forever to heal. Losing an arm in that state was the most painful thing he had ever felt- physically at least. Those that attacked him in his weakened state included Alin's favorite soldiers, enemies that held grudges against him from the last war, and even Nepsis herself. She often took out her sorrow and the stress of raising two No Soul-Harpie twins out on him, crying as she shoved her taloned foot into his gut, and often disemboweled him. It was only the beginning of dark times for poor, poor Vasile. Kro finally found part of his answer, however. The cruelty of his own brother, of the woman he once thought he loved, and everything in between introducing to him the meaning of darkness. However he was convinced that the dark world had yet to give way to even a hint of light.

Across from him is a ragged, starved creature with its bottom half being the body of a snake. The ribs of his torso stick out severely from his flesh that had gone pale despite its once dark tan luster. Both chained to one spot, they are forced to stare one another down. Both are ready for the battle to come, knowing that they've been pitted against one another like gladiators. Unfortunately, that is exactly what they are. The high walls of the arena keep Vasile's weakened state from leaping into the crowd and killing everyone in his wake- something he has become determined to do in the last couple weeks. He stands on a still mostly broken right leg, his left taking most of his weight even as he ignores the opening ceremony of Alin welcoming his cheering guests who seek bloodshed. Vasile would give it to them, determined to keep on living so one day he could kill his younger brother in not so cold blood.

When finally the chains are mechanically removed from his and his opponent, the two rush one another and clash like two tigers looking to protect territory they think is theirs. Vasile does not think as he rips into the starved body of the snake man, only seeking to be done with this swiftly. He groans as his enemy goes ahead and once more fully breaks his right leg. It had only been half healed, but now all that work is done for. Wonderful. He ignores the pain, however, even though it along with that caused by the toxin pulses through his veins. He grabs the back of the viper's head, slamming his own into the man's face and breaking it with ease. Blood spatters further, painting the sand a crimson- more than it already was- and tainting his hands once more. He cares not as his other hand promptly grips the throat of the starved snake beast. He asks for no last words as he tears out the throat in shower of fresh gore, covering him in warm blood a dark red color. It smells sick, like rotting flesh. The man had been dying as it were, it would seem. Vasile bears his fangs at the cheers, Alin's command for 'round two!' ringing high above it all. Vasile whirls around as the doors along the wall open up, releasing animals and werepeople alike. From werewolves to even weretigers, Vasile finds himself in an all out frenzy for death. It was like the war all over again, but instead of crying and taking them out with ease to minimize suffering, he snarled and growled with the rest of him. He grunted in pain, blood coming from his mouth as his back is slammed into a wall by a rather enraged minotaur. And when one of its horns finds a home in his gut, he can only gasp his pain with no energy to yell.

With a swing of its massive head, the vampire still on its horn is flung back into the fray, not giving him a chance to collect himself. He feels claws rip over his left eye, damaging it immediately and urging him to howl as they deem him the biggest threat. Because despite his weakened state, they aren't wrong. Vasile however barely manages to scramble to his feet just in time to find a hoof to his jaw, sending him stumbling back into a waiting pair of arms that crush his shoulders to the point of cracking bone. Vasile snarls in turn, and slams his heel into his enemy's groin, shoving their balls forcefully back into their body and finding himself released. Turning around, his sharp claws savagely rip through the throat of that being- some sort of gorilla hybrid- literally throwing the chunk of flesh he tore out into the open mouth of a cheetah. Too large is the chunk to be swallowed right away as it lodges itself into the poor golden cat's throat, causing it to hack and cough as it opens itself up for attack. Those in the fray waste little time in killing it, freeing it of its suffering.

The fray seems to last hours for the starved prisoners, each looking for the reward they knew they would get if they were to be the sole survivor. A meal- fresh and large in quantity- that could last them two weeks if they rationed and protected it properly. Vasile however does not fight for food- raw meat will do him no good, nor will moldy bread and dirty water. He needs blood, fresh, healthy blood, to flush out the toxin. To make him strong again, to bring him back to his former self. But he wouldn't be getting that, this is certain. Instead he would at least get two cups of blood, just enough to keep him from falling over dead. And that blood would most certainly have the toxin that has no scent, leaving him with the option to drink and suffer or out right die. Often he's had the thought of taking the second choice, but his want to kill his sibling has driven him away from such thoughts every time. He ignores his fatigue as he stomps on a centaur's spine, snapping it in half as he breaks its neck as a follow up.

Before he can turn around he is met with a hand ripping its way down his back as he steps off of the corpse of the horse being. When he does turn around, he is met by the face of a harpy, male and covered in blood both its own and not. With blue hair and feathers and green eyes, Vasile finds himself pausing. Though he knows that there's no way, he looks far too much like a certain woman for him to register that he's just a look alike. Rage hits him like a god damn train, his world turning red in his anger. He does not realize this, but he releases a loud yet low toned threatening growl. This is heard even over the entire hoard of fifty or so surviving gladiators. It is dark enough to bring a halt over the entire crowd, spectators included. It is enough to truly catch Alin's attention as he stands from his throne and leans against the railing to get a better look. Just what is going on with his blood-drenched brother? Vasile stares down the harpie, said beast frozen in place by eyes that have gone from golden, to red, to something completely different.

Vasile's change is something to truly spectate in both awe and horror, and the harpie gets a front row seat as he dares not move. Where as the eyes had once gone from golden to red with determination and hunger in the beginning of the fight, they now change color again. The sclerosis bleed into a black dark as pitch, his red irises shifting to pure white, a red ring separating them and the black. The pupils become a startling golden like lightning, though take the shape of an asterisk. The air around Vasile begins to whip, kicking up dust and small stones, though grows strong enough to pick up disembodied limbs and small beasts. His hair that has grown long and ragged lashes out, whipping this way and that to show that his normally round ears have become longer and tapered, reminding some of short elf ears. The changes don't stop there, however, as fangs that were long in their hunger, no longer can stay in his mouth, over lapping his snarling lower lip with ease, while his claws have become more like talons themselves. As the wind continues to pick up at an alarming rate, so does an odd feeling of pure dread. As though something absolutely horrid is about to happen. With a roar not unlike some enraged beast, Vasile attacks, his movements far too fast for the others to see. He rips through the harpie as though he were butter and Vasil's claws hot butcher knives. The spray of blood that follows seconds over is that of a geyser almost, alarming all within the reach of the enraged No Soul. The next to go down is the minotaur that had impaled him on his horn, a limb ripped off and then used to go through his own torso. Visalle then promptly rips off its head without a thought, another burst of blood coming forth. This further terrifies the warriors, causing them to turn tail and run in utter fear. But Vasile will have none of that, and chases after every single one of them. He tears them limb from limb, the devil incarnate as two distinctly bat shaped wings burst from his back, used as knives themselves even to cut through groups of animal-people this being possible simply from the speed he travels at. After crushing the an enemy into a sopping bloody mess- the poor lycanthrope didn't stand a chance- he turns to the last target. A young elven woman whom looks surprisingly healthy. She must be a new addition to the grouping- not that Vasile has the mind to take note of this. Her aqua eyes water as she stares up at the blood drenched abomination.

And all the while Alin watches with wide facination. What happened to him? He didn't know a No Soul could do that! Why can't _he_ do that?! It annoys him that yet there is another thing that Vasile has that Alin does not. On a side note, the sight of his brother slaughtering like this reminds him of his first battle during the war. When he looked up to his brother, and followed after him as he tore through target after target, killing them swiftly.

"R-Rege Senge (Blood King)," she utters with a whimper. It is a name he had gained himself during his time here. After all, anyone who went against him ended up dead despite his weakened state and there was always blood painting his body- his and his enemy's. "Please spare me," she begs. Her hands tremble as she holds them up, trying to show him silently that she means no harm. She whimpers louder, her proverbial tucked between her legs as she is forced to meet those warped eyes of his. With the wind no longer whipping around, his long hair trails down his back clumped with blood both his own and his enemy's. Where as formerly he kept his hair in a way that let his bangs hover over his face but not obscure his vision, it now has been forcefully parted to the right, straight and flowing down to his knees. The poor elf girl trembles as the spectators wait for her death with baited breath. She doesn't want to die! "P-Ple-"

However she doesn't get to finish her second plead as a hand grasps onto the front of her face and squeezes sharply. He breaks her skull with a strength he didn't have before. Her blood spurts this way and that, further drenching the murderer and bringing about cheers for him. He does not register the command to sedate him with silver toxin, instead focused on the hanging blue eye that dangles between his fingers and dripping with blood. Blood.

 _Blood_.

Vasile is _hungry_. Before his subduers can get to him, he brings his mouth to the girl's neck, and punctures his over grown fangs into her neck. This causes a scream from Alin for the men to hurry and take him down. It seems the King never predicted Vasile would loose all sense of self and actually drink from another prisoner. However, as they reach him, the man dubbed Rege Senge by his fellow gladiators turns and swings a wing at one, cutting off his head and catching it with swift dexterity. The head is tipped, and to his held out tongue he pours the blood he can get to. He swallows rapidly, not bothering with the fact that he looks like a creature from hell itself in doing so. He after all is basically in a pit of sandy blood, drinking for all he's worth. His white irises snap to the side as a needle comes at him, a syringe filled to the brim with the bane of his existence at the ready. With a snarl and energy he didn't think he would ever have again, the crazed beast sheathes his arm into the werewolf's gut, jaws clamping onto his throat and drawing everything he can as the other one screams his shock but charges all the same.

Only to be cleaved into five sections.

"Get him damn it!" Alin demands, gripping the railing from his high up spot within the arena. What the fuck is going on?! He looks back to his two daughters, their eyes wide with fear. His beloved hybrid daughters will not die in his place. However, as ten more guards rush out, they are left behind in the form of a wave of blood. Rege Senge has taken flight...And he's headed right for the King himself. Alin yelps, utterly confused and afraid as suddenly Vasile's massive frame lands on the railing where his brother's hands had once been. Perched gracefully, he holds onto the railing with his own hands between his feet, crouched and poised. By now, the only thing not red are his eyes and his teeth. He looks like a monster _made_ of blood.

Vasile glares down at his brother whom has tumbled into his throne, and then to the harpie woman who holds her two children close. He takes the twins in, spotting easily their appearances and where the blood has mixed in them. The one on the right has golden hair like himself and his father, though it is long and wavey like his mother's had been. Her eyes are a keen olive, the color their grandfather used to have. She has the legs of a harpy, however her arms are normal. Her sister looks like a spitting image of her mother, though instead of blue hair she has green, and her eyes are vermillion like her dad's. He looks back to his dearest baby brother, his distorted eyes narrowing. "Hello brother," he greets, his voice sounding like he is gargling something at the same time. Or perhaps doubled over. It can barely be heard over the startled screams as guest after guest flees upon realizing that they could be next. After all, nothing is stopping Vasile now. "How is my favorite sibling?"

"V-Vasile," Alin greets, though he finds no words to speak. Never in his life had he ever felt fear, this being the first time. It is a sensation that he shames himself for feeling, especially in front of his girls. However, his body acts on its own, turning submissive at the sight and feel of a being far beyond himself. He watches as the winged creature leans forward on his perch, wings spread out for balance, "You're looking good".

"No thanks to you," his echoing voice snaps, white fangs flashing his way. "It's a shame. I don't have the energy to kill you or your family today. So here's the deal. I'm going to leave, and you are not going to stop me. No one is going to stop me. I'm leaving this continent. However I _will_ be back. And I hope you have a fucking massive army ready because you're going to need it. I'll come back more than a thousand times stronger than I am now, and there will be nothing around to stop me from cleaning up the mess you made. Everyone will die. Everyone whom dares to stand in my way. I'll stick you on a pike and force you to watch as I drain the life from everyone precious to you. And then I'll slaughter you- though not before some good ol' torture is at hand. You wanted a war? You've fucking got one, baby brother. I hope you're ready". Ignoring the girls' whimpers, he looks to their mother, and grins a terrifying grin, "Look where your revenge got you, you cunt. You went and helped create a monster. I hope you have fun dreaming about your death". With his threats- promises- in place he falls back from the railing and towards the ground, spiraling around and letting his wings take him up and passed the royal family. Through a pair of weak wooden doors he crashes head first, ignoring the sensation of slight pain as he flies his way through wide hallways that lead up. He searches and searches before finally finding the way out. When he finds it, however, he finds himself on a cliff. "Of course," he grumbles as he lands, his breath coming to him in harsh gasps. The wings at last return to inside his back, his eyes fading to golden and all other additional features returning to normal. Done riding the wind that was his intense adrenaline, he stumbles forward on shaky legs.

To...The ocean.

He needs to get to the ocean and find a boat.

His vision blurs, threatening to black out. His body threatening to give in and collapse right there. **Not when I'm so close**. Vasile urges himself. Kro agrees. Not when they're so fucking close to freedom.

A boat. He needs a boat and he needs to cross the ocean. To a place where he can heal and train.

To the ocean.

However, as his vision wavers again, he stops and teeters near the edge of the cliff, not really registering that while indeed it leads to the ocean, it's not the way he wants to go. But before he can collect himself and step back, he falls forward, falling head first into the ocean.

And everything is black.


	21. Good Morning

_Greetings all! So, I've heard word back pertaining my little blurb from earlier today. For those of you who didn't check it out, it was about whether I should do an AU inside an AU kind of thing, which would end each time as a dream that Naruto has- or just little snippets of Naruto's and Kro's past together from when Naruto was a kid. I'm gonna leave which one I'm gonna do up in the air for a bit longer since it's only been a few hours, but I'm grateful towards those that replied near instantly all the same._

 _Anywho, I'm gonna stop talking now and get to updating :)_

* * *

Chapter 21: Making A Move

There is a sensation that hits Kro that can be described as a 'warping' feeling. Almost like waking up lightheaded, but more akin to having a hangover. A hangover that, even with your entire body still, the room is moving and your head pulses with pain. The ghost of past injuries let themselves be known, such as the time he was impaled on that minotaur's horn. Carefully, he takes in and out a deep breath, making sure that he's still alive. As the feeling begins to fade, replaced by the familiar feeling of a bed, he can check his life being intact off his list. And now he can focus on what he had just finished reliving. Now he knows. Everything. His good life, his suffering, being betrayed and the promise he left for his beloved little brother. Alin. Can't go breaking that promise, that's for certain. He'll have to find a way back 'home' just to go through with it. But first he'll need a powerful small army to work with. He'll have to gather anyone and everyone he deems worthy swiftly.

He also now realizes what the Darkness and the Light were. The Darkness was partially his time in that cell and the fights he was forced to live through. However, he believes it to be mostly the aftermath of it all. Of the time he spent floating through the ocean in a comatose state, only his ability to not need to breathe keeping him from truly dying after falling into the ocean. He recalls dragging himself to a cave after floating and being carried along the currents for who knows how long. Good thing bodies float or he probably would have sunken to the bottom of the ocean. And then he had entered a comatose state in that cave. The rest of the Darkness came from reliving parts of that memory in his down and out state. The Light was his mind trying to remind him of the good- of his parents particularly it would seem- and ultimately reteaching him basic things he had forgotten. In essence, the Dark and the Light were his memories and their influence on him.

When the world stops teetering and tottering, swirling as though in a blender that's only just started to slow down, he finally deems himself able to open up his eyes and say 'hello world'. Unfortunately, sight is the only sense that is working right now. He is greeted by a plain ceiling, one that is familiar however in its plainness. His golden eyes slowly, carefully, observe all that he has to in order to fully put together where exactly he is. He receives an answer swiftly. The hotel room that Itachi and he were renting at the time of the werewolf attack. Which means one of two things. One, Itachi is dead and someone from the Akatsuki- probably Zetsu since he has a knack for knowing where everyone is at all times- drug him back here for his safety and so he could heal. Or two, Itachi kicked wolf-man ass and drug him here to wait for him to wake up. The no longer amnesiac of a vampire decides to go with theory number two- it's more profitable to him. The next of his senses to finally come back is the sense of touch. He can feel his body is a bit sore, which is odd but not unexpected considering the circumstances. He's certain that with a good drink he'll be able to flush out the toxin and rid himself of the throbbing, dull, pain. And if it was dull and throbbing, then for normal people the pain would be torturous.

But on the subject of the shit that killed his dad...Is it stronger now? Or did his immunity get weaker? He doubts the second possibility, but it still is one and therefore must be confronted. Question is, how the hell does he do that? A question for another time as now the senses smell and hearing. And with these he finds the ability to fully answer his question of whether or not Itachi is alive. He can hear breathing sounding off next to his bed, and the owner of said breathing smells like his counterpart. The breathing coming from Itachi's silent form only further leads him to believe that the young adult to be sleeping. "Oi. Itachi," he calls, his throat raw and dry. Whether it was from screaming or just a lack of anything such as talking, he doesn't know. When there is no answer, he scowls, "Itachi," still silence, " _Itachi!_ " The man must be exhausted to not awaken upon hearing his master's voice.

However, it is this last emphasized call of his name that brings the Uchiha to the world of the awakened. His black gaze shoots to the golden one that hasn't been open in what feels like has been forever. Then again, a month and a half of the all powerful man being out would of course seem like eternity. Itachi had finished is battle fairly swiftly, though it was difficult not to get slammed into the ground as his opponent preferred that as a plan of attack. Needless to say, a properly placed earth jutsu and swift slit of the wolf's throat brought the battle to an end. However by the time that came along, he could practically sense Kro's suffering. He tracked it down, going by his line of flight and then the amount of destruction. The closer he got, the more tense he felt as though he was about to come upon something devastating. Luckily, he had only found three dead werewolves and a downed Kro. He was surprised to find him down and out, but he had faith that he would waken within a few moments. When he didn't, he figured that he may have been poisoned by something rather strong and that it would take some time for him to come to. So he picked up his friend's body and drug the larger frame to their current base of operations- AKA, the very hotel room they're in now. He didn't wake up two days later, and that's when he began to worry. He spent most of his time at his master's side- for that's what he was in the end, whether they mentioned it much to one another or not- only leaving to eat and drink, as well as use the bathroom as needed. He had thought on many occasions to give him his blood. However Kro made it a rule early on that unless Kro was near death or in dire need, Itachi was/is not to give him any of his life liquid.

And even though Kro had yet to wake up after three weeks, Itachi had still deemed him capable of pulling through. So instead he stole himself some donated blood from a near by hospital. In the room's fridge, the blood has been lying in wait to be consumed. Yes, it was cold, but Itachi could warm it up with some highly refined chakra control if need be. He didn't sleep much through out the whole ordeal, wanting to be awake when his master came to. Eventually he passed out, having met his limits and then exceeded them, leaving him to sit in a chair at Kro's bedside and hope that he is alert enough to greet him. When next he wakes, it's to the very man's voice he's been hoping to hear for the past month and a half. "Kro," he greets and stands, relief written on his face, "How are you feeling?"

Kro gives his fellow man a bland glare before grunting, "Like shit. Got anything good to drink?" He watches as Itachi stands and from the room's fridge removes a number of blood packets obviously from a hospital. He watches with keen eyes as the Uchiha carefully uses fire chakra to warm the liquid, pleasing Kro immensely. Untilling to wait for or ask for Itachi's help, he shuffles himself into a sitting position and leans back into his spot. He swiftly rips into the bag, the rest on his lap, and drinks with heavy gulps. Upon finishing his third bag he finally asks, "How long have I been out?"

The other man easily answers, "About a month and a half. What happened?"

Kro sighs as he downs the fifth packet swiftly, moving even faster onto the seventh. He's fucking _famished_. "Silver Toxin," he announces as though the Uchiha would know what that is. "It's something from my home land specially designed to harm me if not kill me in high doses".

"...I'm assuming you remember your past then," the other prompts. It's the only answer as to how he knows this new information.

"Yes," and without barring information, he tells Itachi's story. Of his real name- Vasile Fane- the former King of Nastafiles, a continent far beyond the horizon from this one. He was once thought of as a hero of a forty seven year long war caused by the opposition of vampire- or No Souls as they call it back 'home'- during which he became known as the Plâns Secerător, or Weeping Reaper, given the fact that although he was incredibly strong he had a gentle heart. One, Kro pointed out to the side, that reminded him of Itachi's to an extent...Or worse, seeing as Itachi doesn't cry over the people he kills nor does he have nightmares about the _strangers_ he's killed. In other words, Kro's past self and Itachi are very similar in their hatred for violence. Upon the end of the war, during which his father was killed by a primitive version of silver toxin- and during which his brother was born-, he was crowned and brought peace to the lands. He went and found himself a woman he loved, though it turned out she actually loved his brother Alin and tricked him into taking his first official dose of silver toxin. That in turn lead to lots of beatings, his fall as King and crowning of his violent brother Alin- whom Kro isn't too different from in terms of love for bloodshed- who then forced Kro to fight for his life in gladiatorial fights. Again he was given a moniker of Rege Sange or Blood King by his last victim- it apparently has been as thus ever since he left. There, he snapped upon seeing a male look alike of the woman that betrayed him- and birthed twins that she lied about being his- when he thought he was living the good life. After slaughtering all his enemies, he promised Alin that he would return with a vengeance, and then stumbled his way out and fell into the ocean.

That was the fast version of it all.

"So then," Itachi prompts after a moment of silence, "What do you plan to do now?"

Having downed exactly twenty five bags of blood warmed by Itachi's highly skilled chakra control, Kro feels much better. As though he hadn't been taken down and out for a month and a half. And now that he's had that drink...Well he certainly feels more confident. Maybe the silver toxin had taken him down so easily due to his lack of eating? It seemed to work best in the past in that condition as well. It's just a guess but no matter. With a pause, Kro sighs, "Well...I still have Akatsuki members to kill. However I plan to...Claim them so to speak. Turn them into my men, part of my elite army. Gotta go kill my brother eventually after all. Who the fuck knows how long it's been since I made that promise?" All he really knows is that he's at least six hundred years old, having already been three hundred when the war occurred. "You'll be my right hand in it, of course. And Naruto will be part of it too".

"Naruto-kun will be?" Itachi raises a brow, "You're certain he'll do that for you?"

"That kid will do anything for me," Kro smirks. This he firmly believes, "We'll gather up Sasuke too. By the time it's time for us to give our next report to the Hermit, it'll have been three years since I joined the Akatsuki. I think that's plenty of time to start my attack don't you think?"

Itachi's eyes widen minutely, "You want Sasuke as well?"

"You bet your ass I do," Kro nods, "Which means you'll have to straighten out the misunderstanding between you and he. Got it?"

There is a long moment's hesitation before Itachi nods and sighs, "That is your wish," he relents after a moment. After all, he _did_ want to make nice with Sasuke. Really he did. However he did not plan on having to do so for the sake of a _war_. This notion turns his lips from a straight line into a frown. That's the last thing he wants for his dearest baby brother. To be introduced to something so violent that could potentially take his brother- his only surviving family as far as he's concerned as 'Madara' or whomever he is doesn't count- from him. With this in mind, Itachi requests, "...Does Sasuke really have to join in on the war? I would prefer it if he did not".

Kro tilts his head and makes to stand, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and touching the ground with ease. The popping of his joints as he pulls himself to his feet brings pleasure to him in a small way. With a full stomach and his body fully flushing the silver toxin from his system in full, he cracks his neck to finalize being up and about. "No," he relents for his friend, "The choice is ultimately his". However, unknown to Itachi- as it forever will be- is the fact that he's hypnotized the boy into yearning for Kro intensely. He predicts that the time spent away from him has probably made Sasuke a bit more fixated on him than he used to be. Plus his hormones should have kicked in, so that would add to it. So, when he does go back to Konoha- after killing the Akatsuki and claiming those he wants- and meets up with Naruto, Sasuke may be more than willing to do the vampire's bidding to please him. Wouldn't that be nice? The mastermind at subjugating unaware servants does not regret not being able to tell Itachi about this fact. Because in the end, Itachi is the same. He is not honestly Kro's friend by choice, though he thinks he is his mind having been carefully warped to believe that he chose to trust Kro on his own. In the end, the choice has been made for the younger Uchiha already. "I'm gonna go meet some people while we have some free time between now and our next mission. You _did_ report to Pein, correct?"

Itachi nods as he walks out of the room right on the kyuketsuki's heels, not bothering to ask where they're going for the time being. After all, he'll tell him soon enough of their destination. "I did. We have a few months until our next meeting- we are to go there in person this this time at the base in Ta no Kuni". He tosses a small wad of yen onto the clerk's desk before they complain that they haven't paid their tab, leaving the place without another word.

"And what about the Madara wanna be?" Kro insists as he leads the way into the trees, his legs springing him forth with ease. He is pleased to find no sort of fatigue in his body now that he's had a nice big feast. His eyes remain forward, not bothering to look at Itachi as the Uchiha adult leaps at his side with little issue. Their black and red cloaks flutter in the wind created by their travels.

"He hasn't said anything specifically to me," he admits, I haven't seen him nor Zetsu since the last meeting. They are probably getting ready to go for Naruto-kun though. After all, it's just him, the Hachibi and Ichibi that are left for us to collect. Since Naruto-kun still has no control over the Kyuubi, other than the Ichibi he's the easiest target, though the Ichibi still may be targeted first simply due to power out put regardless of control".

Kro raises a brow, "So we've got some time before they make their move then. Pein'll probably send someone after the Ichibi at the next meeting. Knowing how the world likes to fuck with Naruto, Konoha'll probably hear about the attack and come to save the day- thus alerting Naruto somehow of it all who in turn will charge in for the red haired brat". Then again, he's heard rumors that Naruto has been traveling with Jiraiya for the past two- going on three- years. As opposed to them having only been together to get the new Hokage back in the day. And that would explain why Jiraiya has been sending only clones their way for information. Still, Kro does not know all too well the bond Naruto made with Gaara upon beating the shit out of him during the invasion, but apparently that's what happened. Only Naruto would manage to make nice with someone that was trying to kill him seconds prior. Damn charismatic son of a bitch.

"Which would be the perfect bait for the Akatsuki to take him out, being with a small amount of back up and no knowledge of what would come to pass," Itachi intones. Of course, Kro and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Exactly," Kro confirms, sharing the same thought. Back to the matter at hand; building an army for his own future plans. Who would have guessed that he already has the first makings of said army, made before he had even been given the mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki. "Anyways, we're going to go meet two of my allies," he rolls his eyes at Itachi's look of 'you have those?' Yes he has those. Having people in your debt and demanding their loyalty as payment is a perfect way to gain them.

The only way Kro knew how to find the people he was looking for was through following rumors. Romors of a man with a massive sword traveling with a teenage boy commonly mistaken for a girl. It took an impressive amount of time and effort to do this however as Zabuza was not an Anbu level former Kiri Shinobi for nothing. He was a master at being and remaining nondescript despite the massive blade on his back and his oddly beautiful male apprentice at his side. But fortunately or unfortunately- depending on how you look at it- those looking for Zabuza and Haku are not ordinary either. When two exceedingly handsome men are searching for someone- or someones- and they know that they can use their looks to their advantage, the key people to ask are the women.

Married or not, young or old, women love to be flattered. Especially by an attractive man. They like to know that- if they're older or married- that they have not lost their luster. Those younger or single love to know that they have potential seen by someone- or someones- so attractive. And when said attractive man or men tell them what they want to hear, they tend to return the favor to the best of their ability. And, given that most women adore gossiping, the amount of information is normally large even if rather repeated.

It helps exponentially when the ones asking for information are Anbu-level (above it really) and can fall into just about any persona required- if one _is_ required.

However, the downside to getting any and all information you can is that commonly most of it is just gossip- warped versions of the truth. Weeding out what is true and false by this point tends to be nothing short of an extremely tedious chore. That's where the men come in. unlike women, unless secually oriented towards other men- in other words gay- no man of the right mind would take well to being flattered by another man. And seeing as neither Kro nor Itachi felt the need- or rather desire- to Henge into a woman each time and seduce them all, they turned to more simplistic methods. Just asking from one man to another normally does the trick. Most civilians don't bother to try and keep secrets from Shinobi- criminals or otherwise. After all, giving the information the easy way almost always allow the civilian to be left alone from that point forward. Worst case scenario, the askers come back for more or to confirm if the info seems off. And yet there are those that who heartedly believe that they can make a profit off of what they have. When it comes to Shinobi affiliated with a Village, commonly they are willing to pay the stated fee from the wanna-be broker. Sometimes not so much when it comes to the criminals known as Nuke Ninja- Shinobi who have betrayed their village in favor of doing what they please and how they please to. Nuke Nin are criminals- run aways or out casts from their homes- for a reason. With them, when a price is put onto something such as information, they _take it_ rather than paying the fee. And taking it comes in two forms: Intimidation and Torture. Commonly the latter comes after the former, but the order is interchangable and both tend to be hand-in-hand.

Over all, when it comes to getting knowledge there is _always_ a gamble- regardless of whether it's major or minor and regardless of who is asked. Luckily for Kro and Itachi, both are _very_ good at gambling.

The result of their searching does not come to them until a few weeks after Kro's three year anniversary as being an Akatsuki member. All over had they traveled in their hopes of finding the two they've been looking for. Where they end up finding the other duo is in Kaze no Kuni- The Land of Wind.

"Zabuza-sama, we will be leaving when the storm dies. Correct?" The gentle but obviously masculine voice of a teen rings from the cave in which they seek shelter. Outside a raging sandstorm screams and wails, taking away the vision of travelers and threatening to force its namesake into their lungs. Neither of them are experienced in reading the weather signs of such an attack by mother nature herself. However they had been lucky enough to be warned ahead of time by a kind older woman. They hadn't stayed in the town where the woman was due to Zabuza wanting to cover more ground before the storm hit. They were lucky to have found the cave just in time for the winds to truly show their wrath.

"That's right. We're headed for a town called 'Natsu'. We'll stay there a few weeks before moving on". The gravelly voice that answers belongs to a full grown man- safely assumed to be the legendary Momochi Zabuza himself. "Haku, is the food almost ready? I'm starving," as though to support him, his stomach growls a long and loud sound; it could have been mistaken for an animal if it weren't for the fact that they are the only ones in there.

Or that's how it was just as the storm hit.

"What a coincidence. So are we," this voice belongs to neither Zabuza nor Haku. Compared to either of theirs, this one is far too smooth and seems to carry a weight to it that the others' don't. The former Kiri Anbu and the apprentice both whip around and onto their feet to see two figures standing in the mouth of the cave. Which makes no sense because they weren't there before and the worst o the storm is still going. Instantly the first duo is on guard as they take in the appearances of the other one as best they can. Not only is their light limited due to being in a cave- despite fire on their other sides- but also thanks to the blotted out sun making them into silhouettes. They cannot see anything such as hair or eye color, nor their facial features. What they _can_ see is that one is much taller than the other, both seem to have masculine builds and lastly- which is only revealed by the fire's light- they wear matching black cloaks made of black cloth spotted by red, white rimmed, clouds.

Zabuza slowly raises his hand to his Executioner's Bade on his back. His dark eyes watch the unknown new comers exceptionally carefully, even on higher alert than seconds before due to the garb they wear. Normally he wouldn't be intimidated by what someone dons, but even the great Zabuza knows well his limits. And he wouldn't test them against these two. Members of the Akatsuki are said to be the strongest of the strong. Everyone who is a member of the mercenary Shinobi group is at weakest A-class. No one knows much- just that they've begun to monopolize missions all over the continent by keeping their prices down and getting the job done in record time.

"What do you want?" but even though he doesn't want to fight them doesn't mean that he's going to roll over and show them his belly. "How did you get here?"

"We're hungry too. And we walked here," is the smartass remark back.

Before anything else can be said, the shorter one speaks up. His voice too is smooth as fine wine, however it does not carry the same weight as the taller man's, "Are you done playing? You said you only wanted to spook them. Not press his patience".

The first grunts and steps forward, "It doesn't matter either way. It's pointless when the saved doesn't remember his savior". The two deadly approach the others, not bothered by the tension created while at last their faces are seen. Zabuza recognizes them for both for different reasons. One of the surprise visitors, the smaller one, is none other than the famed prodigy who went and killed his entire clan (unknown to most of the population of the continent, this does count his baby brother), Uchiha Itachi. The other one Zabuza has more than just heard of, but has also spoken to. This man is none other than the all powerful, SS-class, Shishaue Kro- better known as Kyuketsuki Kro.

Zabuza remembers now! This man, Kro, was the one to give Zabuza and Haku second chances at life! It was in exchange for his utmost loyalty, to which he readily agreed to giving. Next thing he knew, he was passing out from his wounds after drinking- and watching Haku drink- his blood. When he came to, he was in a cave in Ta no Kuni right as rain. He had half the minnd to keep calling it a dream up until now, "You".

"me". Kro replies as he carelessly sits in front of the fire, "Now you remember me".

"Zabuza-sama, who are these men?" Haku at last interjects, only carefully doing so once his beloved father figure does. He looks from the blonde stranger to the black haired one who silently sits on the blonde's right side. Yes, he realizes who they are- where they come from and who they're affiliated with- he's not stupid after all. But what he meas is _how_ does he know Kyuketsuki? Did they meet before Zabuza took Haku in?

The master swordsman looks to the boy-turned-man that he has come to realize he loves like a father would his son. "Do you remember me telling you about a strange dream where this man saved both our hides?" The nod is swift, not surprising him. What _doesn't t_ he kid remember? "It wasn't a dream. In exchange for my loyalty and in turn yours as well, Kro healed us and took us to a safe place. It was a deal with the devil," Zabuza now turns his attention to 'devil', "Guess it's time to start making payments, huh?" Kro's eyes narrowing is all the answer he needs. He realizes he should have better prepared himself for this mentally. But then again all this time he thought it was some fucked up dream, so how could he have? "I just have one question: Why is the Uchiha here?" That's a lie; he has more than one. But it just so happens that this one is the most important one.

"Ask all the questions you like. I'll answer the ones I feel like answering," Kro returns, ignoring the bland look he receives, "Itachi is here because he is my friend and right hand man. He and the Brat are the only two people I trust". Simply put, where Kro goes Itachi goes.

Zabuza pauses before taking the invitation, "And what of the Brat? That Naruto kid? You said he's one of the only people you trust, but he's not here. Why are you part of the Akatsuki now? What are you going to have Haku and I do?"

Haku and Itachi sit silently as the other two converse with little to no stop between turns to speak. Kro raises a brow at the on-point inquiries that seem to be ordered in most to least important. "Naruto is currently off training with Sannin no Jiraiya so that he can advance in his skills without me there holding his hand. He will take part in my plans when the time comes. I've joined the Akatsuki upon the Hokage's orders. My mission is to infiltrate the organization and give as much information to Konoha as is possible. However, my personal goal is to kill everyone those whom wish to oppose me".

Now this confuses Haku. Why is he killing off the Akatsuki? To him, they're doing nothing wrong. They do take missions for cheaper than the Villages do and therefore make it harder to run them. And they do not always use the kindest methods in order to complete the mission. But that means not that they are bad people, right? Villages are corrupt places after all, Kirigakure being a prime example of this. He would be surprised to find any sort of Village untainted by the evil in at least one person's heart- because that's all it takes to warp the minds of everyone else. Again, like Kirigakure and the purging of Kekkei Genkai- the whole reason he was made homeless and is now at Zabuza-sama's side. "What is the purpose of killing them?" Is he even that powerful?

Itachi answer this question as Kro ignores the boy in favor of answering Zabuza at the moment, "The Akatsuki have a far darker goal in mind that needs to be stopped before it's begun. While we don't plan on taking them down just because of that, it's as good a reason as any. Succeeding in meeting their goal would disrupt any and all balance within the world".

In the mean time, Kro lazily leans back to lay against his forearms, legs stretching out to just barely not touch the fire, keeping his sandals intact. "You and Haku are going to help me kill them off, first off. Itachi and I can only kill so many within the time limit I've set for myself- which I refuse to exceed. Together you should be able to handle them if you've been training like you should have been".

Zabuza's eyes widen, surprise written all over his face despite the bandages around his mouth. "You're kidding me".

"Nope," Kro shakes his head, "You're going to kill an Akatsuki duo if it's the last thing you do. Don't worry; I'll give you weak targets. You're to kill Hidan and Kakuzu- the 'immortals' of the Akatsuki".

Again Zabuza finds himself at a loss. How does one kill someone who is immortal? He shifts, taking the Kubikiri Hochou off his back at last and laying it to his side. "I assume you have information on them for me. Not even someone like you would waste a good subordinate all for the sake of slaughtering two people. What're your plans after you kill them anyways? Are we killing all of them?"

"Can you not negotiate with them?" Haku pursues, hopeful in this question as he really would rather not have to kill yet another person. He will for the sake of his father figure in the end, but if he can avoid it he will.

Kro turns to look at the young man, then shares a glance with Itachi- the other man's gaze stating that he understands the boy's feelings as he too detests violence- and then looks back to Zabuza with a bluntly risen brow. The look he gets back says clearly 'Yea, I still can't train that out of him'. To answer the kid, he glances his way casually and shakes his head. "There is no point in negotiation. It's useless against those who are looking to force an entire continent into a false world of nation wide peace. Besides, I'll 'negotiate' with those that I find I want by my side for my own future plans".

"Then you're making your own small army," Zabuza mentions. "Why?"

"Why, to kill my little brother of course," the smile that he gives Zabuza is not gentle nor anywhere near kind. Instead, his mind flashes with the recently recovered memory of his once lost past. That man's face as he laughed when he was beaten and cried for blood so that the sensation of starvation would go away even a little. He cared not if drinking meant more silver toxin in his system, a harder time in the arena. As long as the starvation went away, he would do anything. Alin's giggling at his spineless pleading enrages Kro even now. No longer is he Vasile Fane, the Plans Secerator but instead the mighty Rege Sange in all his glory. A God compared to his former self. He swore revenge to Alin, yearning for his blood even when he was weakening with each moment upon his escape. And if there's one thing Kro has always been- even before his 'rebirth' as he likes to call it- is a man of his word. He vowed to stop the war and lead a peaceful rule, and he did. He vowed to protect his brother, and he did. He swore to live through the torture of a broken heart and the pain of silver toxin, and _he did_. Now all that's left is for him to up hold his word of coming back to Nastafiles and showing his brother just what happens when you warp the mind of someone so kind.


	22. Let's Begin, Shall We?

Chapter 22: I Don't Normally Plan, But When I Do It's To Kill My Baby Brother

"Hmmm...So she's not completely useless any longer," his voice rings low within a well placed shadow. He clings to the wall along a hidden ledge barely wide enough to hide his girth. He finds himself amused to see the devastation the girl has brought to their former base, her determination and rage to defeat the enemy at last pushing her forward despite her injuries. It was an oddly long battle, when it should have been much shorter. Had she been giving the man that hard a run for his money? That's hard to believe, though it's happening right before his eyes.

The other man next to him nods almost silently as he watches the mayhem, the young woman's brute strength enhanced with refined chakra control impressing even him. "From how you described how she was as a kid she's certainly improved an impressive amount. Do you think she's worth our time?" He thinks she is; her skill at the medical arts and her battle abilities are enough for him to fully approve of her. Especially since it's always good to have a good field medic regardless of how many of them can regenerate or not. Only three of them can as it were, two of them cannot. She'd be excellent back up.

The first man's eyes narrow, considering this question. He sees what his counter part is implying. Making sure his personal army survives the initial attack at _least_ is a must after all. The girl had been an annoying bitch last he saw her- from what he's seen she still is. But now she really isn't just cannon fodder that you could buy at a local drug store. No, his friend is right; she could be incredibly useful. "...We'll take her," he finally relents, "Our prime goal however is Sasori". And as he watches the puppet master make to try and switch bodies, he finds the last opening available. "Itachi," he needs to say nothing more as a wisp of speed covered in black and red leaves his side faster than the blink of an eye.

Itachi leaps down from the hidden ledge that had shielded him far more efficiently than it does Kro. He lets his body fall at full speed, not fearful of the torn ground. Landing with the finesse of a lioness and the soundlessness of a ghost, he rushes his way full speed to the target, knowing he has little to no time to get where he's going. He weaves around downed puppet after mangled puppet, his spinning Sharingan negating the tunnel vision that dares to threaten his reaction time. And then, with chakra collected at the soles of his feet to let him do so, he stops directly in front of the rosette, red eyes swirling into Mangekyo Sharingan with a mere thought. Before Sakura even has the chance to mistake him for Sasuke- as Naruto nearly did years ago- her world falls black, body giving out and headed for the ground. His arms weave around her prone form, keeping her from hitting the ground much too heavily for her wounds to handle. He can feel the presence of his superior behind him as he lays the girl down, letting him get to his work without a moment's mention.

Kro had made it to Sasori at the same time Itachi had met Sakura's gaze. Getting there was far easier than it was for his human servant, and getting there early would have tipped the girl off. He didn't need another scuffle- if that's what it would be able to be called for a fight between Itachi and her exhausted self- just for the sake of succeeding at what he wants to do. One hand slams into the earthen wall that the puppet leans against after having been shoved there none too gently. His other hand rests on the man's heart. And as tired but ever apathetic eyes meet swirling golden, they change to meet the color. With Sasori's memory being intact despite having changed puppet body after puppet body, Kro can only assume that the genius had managed to seal not only his heart as a self sustaining organ but his brain as well. The down side being that he had to seal them into the same place. It had been a gamble, trying to hypnotize the red head without knowing if he still has functioning brain or if it was his soul that he managed to tamper with itself. It would seem that not even the puppet genius could do that, and thus turned to making Kro's first theory a reality. As the brown eyes swirl a lovely golden, Kro feels vicious pride in himself. It was a gamble after all.

"Good afternoon Akasuna no Sasori," Kro greets lowly, his smooth voice seeming to echo in the hollowed out portion of the mountain despite its ruin. "You look a bit banged up. But that's okay, we'll get you fixed. First though, we have a deal to make. If you understand what I'm saying, then nod your head". Giddiness rushes up his spine and dances across his shoulders as he receives a nod to confirm his command. "Good," he can proceed, "Akasuna no Sasori, from this moment forward, you are to be my ally. After finding that I myself have lived hundreds of years unscathed by the world like true art, you found yourself interested in me. We agree on a basic level, including the fact that punctuality is a must. You trust me, simply because I am strong, and I have a logical head on my shoulders. You believe the collection of the Biju to be an utter waste of your time, which is why you ally with me instead. My goal is far more time-worthy by your ideals. You will trust no one but me and mine including Itachi Uchiha and anyone else that follows me. Your spy network will now be mine to use now as I please, and you will report to me despite pretending to report to Leader-sama AKA Pein. Do you understand? Nod if yes". When there is a second satisfying nod, Kro finds the 'deed' done. Sealing the deal for this one however is difficult, seeing that he has no organs to ingest his blood as the others have. "I will be cutting your heart a little; just a little. Bear with the pain," he commands as the mirroring golden orbs stare at him emotionlessly. With a claw that's been resting on the heart, he does as mentioned, cutting a small slice into the organ. Then, with another digit, he presses his own blood into the wound and repeats the process many times over just to get the right amount of blood into him to seal the deal. By the time he is done, one and a half hours have passed. At last, he pulls away and pulls a cloak randomly from a near by puppet and throws it over the real Sasori. "Now, sleep," the puppet's body slumps into his waiting arms, having no need of the injured redhead to get in the way of their departure.

"Are you finished?" Itachi inquires, "Sakura-san will be waking up soon".

"We're done," he gathers the out cold puppet-man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and turns to leave the destroyed Akatsuki base with little care whilst leaving Sakura behind. He has what he wants from this place.

A total of five people sit around a simple fire, all of them male and only one of them under twenty years old. They are most certainly an interesting array of people. The youngest is the last of his kind, a Shinobi whom can create ice and ice natured jutsu by will. He has no need of mixing wind and water chakra, as his body does it on its own, the mixture as natural as breathing. He is also a master of one handed hand signs and the use of senbon. A prodigy in his own right Most would confuse him for a young woman due to his face, lack of thick musculature, and with a voice that chooses to stay a bit higher than usual. Next to him is his teacher and father figure, the man who taught him everything he knows and saved him from the grasp of death. This man is famous in his own right, having killed all of his classmates in a battle royal themed Genin graduation test back when the Bloody Mist used that type of exam. An Anbu-level warrior, this man oozes intimidation with both his status as a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and handler of the Kubikiri Hochou. He fits the bill of a man who loves to fight and kill quite well, what with his deep tenor- almost bass- gravelly voice, coupled with his shirtless torso that bears many a battle scar and bandage-wrapped lower face.

At his free side is a younger man in his early twenties with long black hair and matching eyes. His face is beautiful, but not in the girlish sense like the ice master's. No, this man's facial features are sharp with a strong jaw. Obviously male. He is not as tall as the swordsman, nor does he look as frightening, however a simple glare is all he needs to intimidate his target. All the way on the tee's free side is a fourth man, the only one there with red hair and light brown eyes. His features are that of a man in his early twenties, face fixed into a mask of indifference and apathy, his eyelids constantly settled at half mast. Like the third and fifth men, he too wears a cloak of black with red clouds, its high collar hiding his jawline. Being the ultimate puppet master, he himself has turned himself into one thus making his skin wooden- despite its fleshy texture- and his body hollow of anything other than chakra.

The fifth and final man sits between his clouded cloak wearing counter parts. Tallest of all of them, he sits with a casual air about him while leaning back on his hands. Like the redhead, he is the only blonde present. His hair is slicked back and long enough to reach the base of his neck in the back. A few bangs stubbornly hang over his face, danging in his vision but not obscuring it. Soon this style will change, though for now he will leave it be. His golden eyes are sharp and alert, holding a knowledge and gaze far older than his early twenty year old appearance. He needs not to dress or glare intimidatingly, nor for his face to be constantly to seem scary. No. This man just needs to be there, in someone's presence, to make one wary if night frightened. Despite his casualness, the air itself seems to ripple with the power contained in his large body. This is undoubtedly the leader of the four other arm-killers. And that is why he has gathered them. Because whether they want to be or not, they are indeed men capable of destroying or almost destroying an entire army. The leader himself is one as well, but prefers to act as a one man army instead.

"This is the plan," Kro announces to his four followers, "Sasori. You will go with Haku and Zabuza to hunt down Hidan and Kakuzu. You are their back up. Once they are dead, if you want you can take them and turn theim into puppets. As long as they're killed, I don't care what happens to them. Afterwords Zabuza and Haku will go and wait for more orders in or near Natsu in Hi no Kuni. Sasori, you will wait in or near Sora in Hi no Kuni. Itachi and I in the mean time will be collecting two more members of the team".

"Who are they?" Haku inquires, internally readying himself for the battle to come. Not because he is scared, but because he still isn't a fan of killing.

"Haruno Sakura- apprentice of Senju Tsunade, the current Hokage. You now the second one already; Uzumaki Naruto- apprentice of Sannin no Jiraiya and Konoha's Jinchuriki," Itachi answers smoothly, knowing the answer already.

"We're not going to do this with just seven us...Are we?" Sasori questions. "How do you plan to get Konoha to let you have one of their most talented medics _and_ their Jinchuriki?"

Kro smirks darkly and curls his legs so that he can lean his elbows on his knees, the fire illuminating his face in such a way that he looks more menacing. He can't wait to actually put this answer into action, but for now he'll have to wait. "They'll have no choice but to give them to me," he nearly chuckles yet holds back for now. "You see, we have with us the Village's darkest secret. To spread the truth around would cause an uproar. Not only that, but if Naruto and Sakura want to come with us, they cannot be stopped. Not if they do't want to be, and especially not with Itachi and I there".

"And if Haruno _doesn't_ want to come?" Zabuza presses. It's a high possibility. Naruto said that Kro was his version of Zabuza but better in that he didn't treat the kid like a tool. Something the swordsman still regrets. With such faith in the vampire, Zabuza would be surprised if the boy wanted to stay in Konoha. The girl however...

"She'll want to come," Kro insists, "I've seen her kind many times. The types of person to be so incredibly loyal to those she bonds with, it's almost like she's dependent on them. Being that she has the strongest bond with Naruto and Tsunade- yet Tsunade will be cornered- she'll choose Naruto and in turn us".

"They aren't the only ones you're after though...Are they?" is the response. Seven people cannot take down an entire country filled to the brim with creatures only one of them knows everything about. They need more people, more power.

"We'll be gathering two more people after that. One at the very least. Uchiha Sasuke and Hoshigaki Kisame".

"Uchiha...? A relative of yours is still alive?" the puppet master glances to the Sharingan prodigy. He's honestly surprised as even he had thought Itachi had killed his _entire_ family. "You're certain he'll want to join us?" He'd be working with the man who killed everyone he loved".

Kro agrees, however this does not deter his confidence, "He is the wild card. Kisame I don't worry about however we will be collecting him after the members of the Akatsuki are all dead. As for the young Uchiha, I told Itachi that he would have a massive opportunity to decline our offer".

Haku interjects, "Which he most likely will". He knows a thing or two about revenge and wanting to kill someone you're related to.

Kro disagrees, "Not necessarily. This is another place where Konoha's secret comes into play. It _is_ based entirely around the Uchiha clan after all". But he does not bother to to tell what the secret is. He's not _that_ much of an ass.

Truth be had- on the subject of him not being a dick- he plans to release Sasuke of his infatuation for him once he's joined up with them and made nice with his brother. He plans to release Itachi from the hypnotism as well. Why? Because he just so happens to actually _like_ Itachi. Like Naruto, he had grown on him in the years and he ended up bonding with him in the end. Not on purpose, obviously, it just kinda...Happened. Like an unwanted child after a one night stand. It must be because the prodigy is logical and strong, open minded and highly observant. Plus, when not acting cold and distant, he actually is an interesting person. His time away from Konoha had developed him into a gray person, much like Kro has been predicting Naruto to turn out to be. With the addition to his ability to empathize- upon his choice- with people that have suffered a similar amount as he, Itachi and Kro click well. Of course, just because he's been able to make a friend doesn't mean he's any better a person. Not towards those not his friend or Naruto at least. And especially not towards self righteous assholes like the Sandaime Hokage. Never the less, he'll be removing the Uchiha brothers from the hypnotism once they have Sasuke. He knows that when he explains himself, they won't hate him and leave his side. Both understand well what the urge for revenge does to someone. And seeing as Kro has found some amount of closure, he doesn't fell that either need to unknowingly suffer. Besides, there's the fake Madara he can extract the rest of his revenge upon. In addition, his hypnotizing the duo did them all good in the end. While not permanently, it did keep Sasuke from leaving the village. And it will allow Itachi to remain alive while having his brother at his side again. And Kro will have strong followers. Everybody wins.

There is a silence that now hits the gorup of men for a long time, the conversation seeming to close after that. That is until Zabuza decides to question, "I'm assuming your're gonna kill Orochimaru to get to the other Uchiha then".

Kro blinks as though somewhat caught by the question. He now nearly snickers when he recalls what he did to the snake. The downside of Kro being away so long is that he was not around to anchor Sasuke to the village when Orochimaru made his move to claim him. Kro suspects the boy's revenge drive coupled with the fact that he wanted to impress Kro is probably what drove him to the Pedophile. "Only if Sasuke hasn't tried to kill him first," the answer at last. "That spy- turned-turn-coat of yours is called Kabuto, right?" Now he looks to the redhead.

"Yes. What of him"" Sasori answers, not quite seeing the other's line of thought.

"He told you that Orochimaru will be changing bodies soon, no?" Kro watches the puppet not, "And that such a time is when he is at his weakest. Yes?"

"Yes".

"Then Sasuke will strike and kill him very soon," Itachi assures. His baby brother is not stupid. Foolish for turning to the snake and risking getting his body stolen, yes. But not stupid. "He probably already has a team in mind for when he comes to hunt me down and kill me".

Kro shakes his head, "Which isn't going to happen. Once we're cornered him, you can tell him the entire truth". Itachi only slowly nods, "Never the less, we will center our plan of getting the three members of Team Seven around this. Most likely, if the knowledge of Orochimaru needing to change bodies soon will spread. Naruto has already heard the news by now and wants to make a move himself to save Sasuke. Seeing as he and Sakura know him best, at the very least they will go to see him. This is where Itachi and I will be. I"ll make certain that we too are placed onto that mission".

"And you think the Hokage will give in?" Sasori presses. He doesn't want or need any sort of 'maybe'.

"She'll have no choice," he smirks almost evilly.


	23. You WILL Bow To Me Woman

Chapter 23: Bitch Please, You Ain't Got A Choice

It's a lovely day as nearly usual for the citizens and Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Up above the sky is a rather pretty blue, seeming more so than usual. A mixture of wispy clouds and large puffy ones dance and exchange places there, as though playing some weird version of cloud-tag. There is no breeze, which is good seeing as it would make it a little chilly for some. The forest outside the village thrives with wild life, deer grazing on tasty green grass and fox kits wrestling with their litter mates while their parents carefully watch to make sure no foul play is at hand. Up in the trees birds sting, competing to see who has the prettiest song, almost, while other winged beings flutter around in search of worms for their young. A weasel scutters across the main path, not really all that interesting to actually catch the attention of the two guards keeping an eye out for the enemy. Not far from the gate itself a crow lets everyone around know that it is leaving out of sheer boredom and a lack of food near by.

Kotetsu yawns with little care, eager to leave as soon his shift will be over. And when that goes down, he can switch out with the next person and head home for food. And man can he not wait- stir fry here he comes! And a nap. As always, his right hand man and best buddy stands on the other side of the opening, eyes scouring this way and that. His ears twitch at the sound of his counterpart's yawning, and returns it with a little noise. He too can't wait to get home. It's his girlfriend's birthday today and he promised to take her out for dinner. If he's lucky, he just might get a 'reward' for his kindness. At least then something about today would be exciting then. His eyes snap to the main pathway however as he spots someone walking along it, his strides calm and relaxed, however his pace is swift enough to bring him quickly closer to the gate. In the mean time, Kotetsu tilts his head and steps forth once the man is close enough, his face covered by a familiar mask.

"It's been a long time since we saw you Kyuketsuki," he greets as he reaches out in request for the other's Shinobi ID in order to make certain that he is who he says he is. When the taller man procures the needed card, the guard carefully glances at it checking for quality to see if its real. After dubbing the card indeed as is- however performing a Genjutsu release just in case- he motions towards the village. "Welcome home. I'm sure the Hokage is waiting for you," he never really knows what kinds of missions this guy goes on- other than they're apparently suicidal. Nor just why he doesn't just take Naruto and leave. But it's not like the vampire is disregarding the rules while serving the village, so Kotetsu assumes it's safe to treat him like anyone else.

Kyuketsuki grunts a low sound deep from his chest, not even bothering to nod to the human as per usual as he strides through the gate and then takes to the roof tops. Looking around, he isn't surprised to find the place completely repaired- not a sign of the invasion three years ago to be found. The familiar scent of the village- and the assholes within it- tickles his nose from behind his mask as he heads for Hokage Tower. He can smell Naruto being somewhere in the village, able to pick up his scent alone even easier than a meal's. He ignores the urge to see the boy for the first time in three years, knowing that he has more pressing matters to attend to. The closer he gets to the Hokage Tower, he wider he grins under his mask, excited to piss some goodie-goodies off. As he hits one more roof, he realizes that the massive window that over looks the village from the Hokage's office is in fact open. Perfect. With one more kick off, he lets the wind whistle through his ears as he seems to float up to the open window, clearing the ledge and silently landing onto the carpeted floor.

The woman behind the desk seems to be working on some rather important document, he notes as he silently leans over the woman's shoulder. Is she deaf? He's _right there_. **Nice choice Sarutobi. You picked a woman who smells of nothing but sake and a massive rack, but no real skill set**. He mocks. With her head down low into the paperwork she's currently signing off on, Kro has plenty of time to take to the ceiling, sticking to it with chakra, and then landing again silently in front of the desk. Oh sure, he could have walked around her instead, but even she would have noticed that. Also, it's no fun to just do things the easy way. A basically immortal, possibly all powerful, vampire has to find _some_ way to amuse himself.

"Working hard, Tsunade?" He questions and watches her reaction unfold as though watching a movie in slow motion. Upon hearing his voice, the busty blond's head whips up to spot him, her body at the same time shoving away from the desk and window to keep her from being cornered. In the same moment, her hand had pulled forth a kunai she seems to keep hidden up her sleeve in case of a surprise such as this. Her other hand is up and ready to attack or defend as need be, her stance perfectly balanced to keep her predictability to an absolute minimum. Her tawny gaze is hard and deadly as he smirks down at her, his own frame completely relaxed and at east. When she spots him, her brows furrow and slowly she pulls herself to a normal standing position. The kunai remains in-hand, however and her shoulders are still stiff and squared in her wariness. However there is also something akin to recognition in that gaze. "Looks like Sarutobi told you about me," he supposes upon seeing that look. After all, they had never met before seeing as he left while Naruto was on the job of hunting her down and bringing her back here.

"Sarutobi-sensei did tell me everything about you, yes," Tsunade answers carefully, slowly. This is her first time meeting the legendary SS-class Shinobi known as Kyuketsuki Kro. Her former teacher hadn't been kidding when he said he liked to arrive into the office without a sound. How he managed to do it, Tsundade does not know. What she _does_ know is that this man has a fixation for Naruto, has since the boy's birth apparently, and only refuses to hurt the boy. Everyone else- herself included- is fair game all in all. Oh certainly, he has a deal to uphold by. But if she were to truly anger him, she would not have any sort of safeguard. She's done extensive research on this man, starting at when he started showing his face up until this very point. Every rumor, every falsity or truth, and every file has been rummaged through carefully. She refused to deal with him with her eyes closed so to speak. "What are you doing back here? Was there something so important that you just _had_ to come and report it to me personally?" Surely someone as _skilled_ as he is wouldn't have any trouble with this kind of mission. Especially seeing as he could work with the spy already there. And last she heard, only one of the Akatsuki members is dead and that was by her own student's hands. In other words, Kro has been useless.

Kro lets the woman scrutinize him all she wants, not caring for her distrusting glare. At least she's far more open about her feelings about him than the wind bag ever was. Damn bastard always insisted on being amiable towards him- it actually pissed Kro off kinda. "Why, yes," he answers her with a lilt to his tone. "There _is_ something so important that I have to report to you personally," he answers smoothly. He doesn't continue until the short tempered woman's face twists into an annoyed snarl as she openly dislikes his lack of words. And even then he waits until she gives a displeased clearing of her throat for him to speak some more. "Oh! You wanted me to _tell_ you about it. Okay. Wasn't sure," he reaches into his kunai pouch smoothly with little care. He watches her as she eyes his movements ever so carefully, worried about the possibility that he's decided to up and kill her. Her thoughts are not eased when he pulls out, in fact, his own kunai identical to the one in her hand. That is until he drops it tip first towards the floor. Before it can lodge itself into the carpet, a poof of a cloud appears around it, though it's much larger than it should be to be any sort of kunai-based jutsu.

Instead the cloud is human shaped, instantly telling the Hokage that the kunai was in fact actually a person in the form of a henge. She keeps to herself the fact that that was an excellent idea. Though why Kro would need to smuggle someone into Konoha is- "Uchiha Itachi...?"

"Hokage-sama," the Uchiha greets cordially, bowing his head in respectful greeting. His black eyes bore into her utterly surprised brown ones with ease. "It's nice to meet you," he honestly states. Though he would very much like to, he does not look around to take in the room that is so horribly familiar. He hasn't been in the village in years, and yet he remembers it with ease. If only he had been able to see the village on the way to this very woman before him. It's a masterful genjutsu she's placed onto herself, sealing away the truth of her age; he wouldn't realize that it _is_ a genjutsu if it weren't for the fact that he is himself.

Tsunade is utterly silent, surprised and stunned beyond recognition. What is going on here?! _What_ is Itachi doing here?! _Why_ is he here?! She doesn't understand at all. And why did Kro bring him?! It's not that she sees him as an enemy- quite the opposite actually- it's that his orders were to not come back no matter what for the sake of keeping his final mission a secret. A thought passes through her mind, **Does Kro know about it?** If that were the case, then she's in deep shit. Why the hell did Sarutobi-sensei have to leave her with his unfinished issues? Damn it; and he won't be back from his freaking vacation with Konohamaru for another two months! **Fuck I need a drink,** she groans to herself lowly, resisting the urge to hold her forehead in her hand. **Why me?** It's a question she's found herself uttering to herself in the past, and had hoped she wouldn't have to ever again. Apparently her hopes were for naught. "Care to elaborate?" She sighs, her head already starting to throb from the tension now there. This is perfect; just what she wanted to deal with. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Oh there we go. She's finally gone and decided to break and ask the winning question. "I want you to give me Naruto and let me borrow Sakura".

"'Have'? 'Borrow'? Explain".

"It's simple," Kro assures as he removes his mask to meet the woman's eyes head on. Tawny meets golden bravely, amusing him to some extent. "I have a goal that I cannot reach without the use of either of them. I want them to come with me to accomplish this endeavor".

"And that 'endeavor' is?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with," He assures with a shrug, now bored by the questioning. Certainly he expected it and there's still a point in the conversation that they need to reach before he pulls out the big gun, but even so he doesn't like to deal with interrogation. It's boring- he wishes he could fast forward through it. When her eyes narrow and her shoulders square, he morely shrugs off the scowl sent his way. "That's all I'm going to give you. Rest assured, Haruno will be returned to you safe and sound; possibly stronger if she's lucky".

"I don't care about the results," Tsunade insists, her eyes glued to the blonde though she keeps a note of where Itachi is. "What I want to know is the reason. What do you mean by you want me to let you 'have' Naruto? What makes you think he'd want to go with you?"

"Just that. Let him leave this village not as a Shinobi on a mission but as someone leaving this place for good. Surely you know he isn't all that comfortable here. I know Naruto best; while he would willingly save anyone in this place, and would willingly throw his life away for you all, he is not happy here. I've watched him grow from a hated babe to an abused child who clung to the first person to ever show him true open kindness- myself. I've seen him develop into quite the interesting lad, someone who has mastered the art of walking the gray line between dark and light. And knowing him, he'd want to go with me. Feel free to call him here and ask him".

Tsunade doesn't like the sound of this; not one single bit. She too has come to know Naruto well. Though she hasn't spent nearly as much time with him as Kro has, she knows how the young man thinks. The fact that Kro so easily states what she knows to be true- him not being happy hear despite willing to play hero for them all- and insists that he'd leave with him...She doesn't like it. Before he left, Tsunade made an active attempt to make Naruto more comfortable in the village. Now that he's back from his training, she is continuing down this path. She wants him to stay, if only due to her own selfish need- the boy is the one who brought her out of her depression after all. She doesn't actually know what she'd do without the Gaki running around on missions and bugging her for a spar left and right. But before she denies Kro access to the boy with a tone so harsh one would expect her to be an omnipotent god denying her people something they yearn for, she speaks her second question. "Why do you want Sakura?" That girl is another anchor that keeps Tsunade here. The girl has become incredibly important to her, almost like a daughter or granddaughter. And on top of that, as a Shinobi she is exceptionally useful. One of the best damn medics in the entire village other than Tsunade herself- she even surpassed Shizune and that woman has been Tsunade's friend-slash-student for far longer than Sakura. The girl has a natural talent you don't often find in the medical field- a prodigy in a way that most others can't even fathom.

"Simple," he doesn't hold back, "Because some of those on my team will be needing a healer at some point and she's one of the best". Plus there are many creatures that they'll be fighting that can produce poison and toxin that they'll need more than one person that's able to reverse engineer it should any of them be struck. But Tsunade doesn't need to know that.

The Godaime Hokage's lips pull into a deeper frown. Medical Shinobi don't normally go on missions unless they're higher ranked- High B to anything S. Otherwise, they tend to the ill and injured at the hospital or even further their studies. For Kro to _need_ Sakura, one of the best they have, for his little quest then it must be fairly dangerous. And if he sees it as dangerous- seeing as according to the Sandaime Kro saw his own personal missions as child's play- then it could be incredibly deadly not only for her but for Naruto as well. She refuses to put either of their lives on the line like that, or any of her Shinobi's for that matter. "I refuse," she denies, "You will not have Naruto nor Sakura". Nor can he try to _take_ them as that would be breaking his word. As far as she has come to understand, he's strictly a man of his word. Which means-

"Very well. I suppose I'll have to use my ace in the hole," he grins darkly, flashing long canines as he stares down at her demeaningly. Oh, he's been waiting for this part, carefully guiding her to it just because he wants to see her face screwed up into a look of lostness and horror. Because he's nearly certain that's how she'd look. Placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder, his evil grin spreads further across his face, threatening to split it in half. "How about an ultimatum then? If you don't give me Naruto and let me borrow Haruno Sakura, then we will release to the public the truth about the Uchiha Massacre". And, just as predicted, much to his glee, Senju Tsunade's face twists from determination into a look of shock and horror. He can literally hear her heart skip a beat, thudding and sputtering for a moment out of rhythm from the stress. Her blood rushes wildly, not certain why suddenly its master is so out of wack but needing to get to where it's going faster in response.

Tsunade cannot turn her face into a blank book as she normally would be able to. The shock is so sudden and out of the blue that she has no choice but to reveal what hand she has this round. "...How do you know about that?"

Finally, after what seems like ages, Itachi answers her, "I told him. He asked for the truth and I told him the whole of it," because he had asked. There's that and, "I am exhausted from holding such a morbid secret to myself. I couldn't take it any longer; it was literally eating me alive and destroying my body. I owe my life to Kro, and if he so wills it then I'll gladly spread the truth around to everyone".

Tsunade's eyes widen, knowing the full truth well. It was a sad, horrid story, especially for the 'main protagonist' of it. A story that had forced the protagonist's hand into murdering everyone he loved save for one person, and then run and become a turn coat to save his hide- also because he had no other option. To tell the truth after so long, would be catastrophic. Not so much because the civilians would be upset- as most of them still believe the Kyuubi's attack so many years ago was caused by an Uchiha going crazy and controlling the beast with their Sharingan- but rather because of the Shinobi portion of the village's occupancy. While the normal people of the villagers- non warriors, shop keepers, apartment and house owners, and traders alike- believe the attack to be caused by the Uchiha, the Shinobi believe the opposite. Even now most Shinobi are knowledgeable of how loyal the Uchiha were to their people let alone the capabilities of the Sharingan. Only someone immensely powerful- as strong as Madara, which not even he prodigy Itachi was at the time- would be able to control the strongest of the Tailed Beasts. The blame was wrongly placed onto them and many a Shinobi clan- even the Uchiha's rivals, the Hyuga- denied it strongly. However the civilians over ruled the Shinobi, claiming a vote and being far louder for Sarutobi to punish the Uchiha for their apparent attack. Sarutobi, only wanting peace, relented but did not jail anyone nor did he openly issue the blame despite his followers' disagreement. And thus triggered the darkness that was hidden deep within the souls of the Uchiha clan.

Once again, to announce that sudden death of the Uchiha clan being a forced slaughter in order to avoid even more bloodshed, the Shinobi forces would erupt in anger. Already they had been highly displeased back when the Uchiha were quarantined to an edge of the village. They would lash out at their leader- Tsunade- and demand retribution for Itachi's sake. Demand that the truth be spread world wide, so far that even Sasuke would hear it and return to them all. Demand to know _why_ Sarutobi hadn't kept a closer eye on the war hawk that is Danzo- the one eyed bastard. And _why_ the old man clung so tightly to the thought of peace when such a horrid result would come. For everyone to find out that someone was left behind- that a 'team mate' was abandoned- would make things no better. Konoha's damn moto as of the passed decade or so has been 'teamwork is most important than the mission'. To abandon a team mate makes you a horrid person- which means that Sarutobi _went against_ the very moto he coined in his later years of his tenure. And this, in the end, would bring out a full on civil war between those that stood with Sarutobi's peace based choice and against it. Chaos would come forth like a wild fire and possibly destroy hundreds of lives.

And now the great Senju Tsunade- the famed Slug Princess and Sannin of Konoha- has been presented something highly similar to that. She finds herself stuck with the choice to either give in to Kro's demands and avoid a civil war, or deny him his wish and bring doom to them all. Not dissimilar from her teacher's situation when the whole thing started at all. She knows her options well, and she has an incredibly hard time choosing. On one end, a civil war is looking her in the face- grinning and glaring like a mad thing. On the other hand, they loose their _Jinchuriki_ and one of their best medics- the former of the two never to come back. Which is worse? Civil war? Or the absolute loss of their Jinchuriki?

War?

Jinchuriki?

Death of hundreds?

Loss of a very special young man?

Tsunade for the next half hour is at an impasse, unable to choose even as she sits down at her desk and cradles her head in her hands. Finally, with a weeping heart, Tsunade comes to a conclusion. God, she _fucking hates_ herself for this; she'd much rather believe that this is all a dream. A sick, sick dream. A dream that her brain for whatever reason decided to create without realizing the ramifications- that is, a bout of depression and more drinking than usual. And perhaps crying. Was it the necklace she gave to the boy? The cursed jewel that wants no one but her? Had it decided that, if it can't kill the incredibly lucky child, it would warp fate itself just to tear him away from her? She realizes what a stupid idea that is- the jewel _is_ cursed but it's not conscious of its actions. That would be beyond unfair if it was.

And yet she's making her life unfair as it is. Hopeless with no experienced guide to call upon- damn it, where's Sarutobi-sensei when she actually needs him?- she has no choice but to give an answer. **Kami damn it all** , she wearily sighs.

And then finally, when his patience was starting to wear thin, Tsunade releases an answer. " _Fine_. Uzumaku Naruto, Jonin, will go and stay with you. Where as Haruno Sakura, Jonin, will join you until your endeavor is completed. At which time she will be returned to Konoha and Naruto will remain with you".

Victory.

Oh yes, it is as sweet as Naruto's own blood. He can practically taste it on his tongue and feel it trail into his gut. **Fuck yes** , he chuckles, it being a dark sound, as he turns without so much as a thanks. He knew he would win. He _knew_ it. Having gotten rid of his Akatsuki cloak to even get inside the village, he doesn't bother to put it back on just yet. He has a duo to collect. "Don't worry about calling for Naruto; just take care of your pink haired student. Tell her to meet me at the village gate by nightfall". He leaves, exiting through the door for once with Itachi hot on his heels. As they travel down the hallway, Kro glances to the shorter man, "See? We won".

Itachi glances to his superior and offers a slight smile of amusement. The vampire is giddy enough to be called an over grown child at the moment, "I do see. I'll see you at the meeting point then?"

"You got it," Kro assures, "Feel free to stay here a little though. I'm certain that you miss this place if only a little".

The Uchiha nods, "I'd at least like to visit my family's grave and the compound. I'll see you in a few days". In a burst of speed, the prodigy leaves the blood sucker's side, making the faintest of sounds so light that only Kro's ears hear it.

The tall blond smirks to himself, still basking in his victory as he exits the tower and strolls through the streets. He inwardly laughs as people both old and young recognize him and in turn skitter out of his way. Though he died, did they? He ignores a group of young Kunoichi as they stare at his massive frame in all its extraordinarily beautiful glory. Of course they would stare.


	24. Not A Brat Any Longer

Chapter 24: Long Time No See

Naruto grins as he strides his way from Ichiraku Ramen, having had it for the first time- at last- in there Kami damned years. He would have had it sooner if it weren't for the surprise homecoming present he got his hands onto shortly after getting into the village. He didn't even have any real time to meet up with anyone other than Sakura and that Konohamaru kid that liked to stalk him when Kro wasn't around. If he's lucky he'll manage to actually meet up with everyone again, that'd be nice...Kinda. He means, he hasn't really talked to everyone since after the Exams and before trying to keep Sasuke from leaving. Okay, that's a lie. He didn't try that hard. And in reality they weren't trying to kill one another, he and Sasuke. The young Uchiha had told Naruto his ideas of how to gain power from Orochimaru, and while Naruto found them utterly stupid, he decided he couldn't _make_ Sasuke stay without making him miserable. Or...More miserable. Or like Naruto himself. Whatever. The fact is, Naruto let the boy go; though their fight to see who was stronger was indeed epic. It was the hardest fight he had had in his short life. And it was totally _worth it._ Naruto would do it again a dozen times over if he could- that makes him chuckle at himself.

None the less, he hasn't talked to his fellow Shinobi in a long while. The young Jonin- yes, _Jonin_ \- throws his hands behind his head and cradles it on them with a yawn. He still hasn't gotten a lot of sleep- it's been like that since Kro went on that special mission of his. He doesn't get it, but he figures that Kro might have an answer. After all, the vampire seems to have an answer for everything Naruto can think up. He wonders, will Kro be surprised to find out that he's a Jonin? Or will he wonder why he hasn't become an Anbu yet? The blond's mind falls back to the memory of his second take at the Chunin Exam. Yup. Even though he freaking demolished Neji, it apparently wasn't drawn out long enough or something; he ended it too quickly. Naruto hadn't minded doing the second exam in Kumogakure where he ended up winning the third round against Konohamaru of all people. That got him to Chunin. Jonin was a field promotion by Ero-sennin's own choice, having dubbed Naruto ready for the rank increase. And after Jiraiya had delivered a report to Tsunade encompassing Naruto's qualifications, she had agreed that he was ready for the next step up. Still, he'd love to show Kro just how strong he's gotten- even he'd be surprised for sure.

Naruto ignores the glares sent his way, shamelessly flashing a cold blue glare at particularly uncalled for gazes. Seriously, you'd think they'd stop upon him basically proving his power? But then again, they _are_ not that well informed so he can't blame them completely. He just wishes they'd stop and think logically. There's no way Kurama could break out of his cage- made by a Seal Master of all people- even if he wanted to. Which, for a while, he did. Naruto now grins when he thinks about the fox and how similar he is to his favorite vampire-brother. Both are rather brash with a dark sense of humor and a lack of compassion for the human race. Both only seem to like Naruto himself, only impressed by him and him alone. Both have changed even a little bit after meeting Naruto. And last but not least, both are incredibly strong.

With Kro on the mind- as he tends to be- Naruto for the umpteenth time wonders if he's been taking care of himself. He means, sometimes the guy gets so transfixed with certain things that he forgets to actually shower- ew. Most of the time, when he was still with Naruto, it was puzzles that hooked him the most after blood and new ways to screw Jiji over. He remembers, one time, he had honestly taken his own blood and put it into the food Sarutobi had ordered for lunch. The old man's surprise and disgust was so easily seen that even Naruto couldn't hope to even hold back his chortles. And then there was that one time where they went to the first restaurant they had gone to after meeting when Naruto was naught but a brat. When they saw the owner, Kro had gone and treated him like a slave- the owner obliged with every demeaning thing he could think of. Which included stripping and giving some old hag a lap dance without music. Although it terrified young Naruto, he now laughs at the memory.

And as usual, he can't get Kro off of his mind. Over the course of three years, Naruto hasn't gone a single day without thinking of the all powerful beast whom he so gladly calls 'brother'. Not one day passed where he wondered if the man had found a better blood than Naruto's own, or if he was managing at keeping out of too much trouble. Or...Okay, so even though he thought that last thing, that doesn't mean he didn't realize just what Kro was doing. Working with a criminal organization doesn't allow 'staying out of trouble'. Not that Kro would anyways. With a sigh the young Jonin rolls his blue eyes. At least he knows _why_ he was constantly thinking of the ancient man. Thank Kami for not being stupid any more. Then again, it _did_ take a rather _interesting_ dream and Jiraiya waking him up with a stupid perverted grin on his face.

Shoving his mind off that train of thought, he tilts his head ever so slightly and ponders, "...Should I train? I mean, I have plenty of time before dinner. Or maybe I should just go take a nap? I mean, I _am_ pretty sleepy still," no thanks to Kro. Gah! He's gotta stop that! And yet, that's gotta be the fifieth time he's told himself that. And yet his mind always returns to the other blond.

"A nap sounds good to me," a voice chimes from behind the Jonin, causing his boy to whip around at a speed that is far higher than a normal Jonin's. However when he scours the area, he sees no one. "You look like shit. Did you sleep at all?" The voice mocks, causing Naruto to once gain whip around confused. Why is that voice so familiar? "Probably not considering the massive shadows under your eyes". Finally Naruto spins as fast as he can, a look of pure annoyance rushing down his spine. However when he sees the person bothering him, his eyes widen and his jaw drops. The person in front of him is a monster of a man, tall and lean and obviously well built. None of these things _really_ surprise him- most Ninja worth their salt have muscles like no tomorrow due to the strenuous career after all. This man is fair in complexion, and like Naruto has golden hair to go with his just as yellow eyes. This hair is long enough to reach the base of his neck in the back, his bangs shamelessly covering his forehead, only splitting to let him see whilst still framing his smirking face. He has no shirt as mentioned, seeming to forgo such an article and instead wrap his abdomen in bandages the color of blood. Strange thing is about those bandages...They don't look like they're dyed the normal way. His pants are battle worthy, being neither too baggy nor too tight, and are tucked into simple shinobi sandals to keep the bottom hems from getting in the way. What's interesting is that there are shackles around the mans' wrists, thick bands of metal with a few links of chain dangling without a care. That, and the fact that his left arm and leg are completely metallic despite being obviously attached to him and not at all naturally a part of his person.

The smirk on the stranger's face falls into a slightly annoyed scowl, displeased that Naruto hasn't said a single word as of yet. What the hell is up with him? "Are you done staring yet, Brat?"

This seems to make thinks click within the blond Jinchuriki's mind, eliciting an almost immediately triggering a familiar response. "Kro-nii!" He grins wide enough that he can feel his cheeks begin to sting. Much like he used to, he wraps his arms around the taller man, pulling him into a greeting hug and relishing in the physical contact. He's still rather short compared to Kro, hardly reaching the man's chest in the one man hug. His eyes widen when he realizes, with some embarrassment, what exactly he's doing. He pulls away from the larger man and cranes his neck up- though not nearly as much as he used to when he was younger. Silently he hopes that his growing isn't done just yet. The low chuckle that greets him is highly familiar and basically music to his ears. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission?"

"I was. Still technically am," Kro admits as he bypasses the young man, pleased that he follows along. He wants to go visit their home, a place he hasn't been in for a while now. Is it covered in dust? Or maybe Naruto actually got the chance to clean the place up, "But you know me, I don't give a shit". Kro watches as the boy- no, young man- nods once understanding that indeed Kro doesn't give a crap that he's actually basically disregarding orders. Naruto in all his glory has grown into a fine man, tall- probably around five foot nine or ten, with broad shoulders and a slim waist. Gone is his old clothing, now replaced by with a shirt that is neither baggy nor tight- somewhere in between- and sleeveless with a semi-high collar. His pants much like Kro's are battle fit and a burnt orange color to satisfy his love for the color. The only other change to his person is his hair, which has grown long enough for his bangs to nearly cover the leaf of his hitai-ate and his sideburns to frame his face. A whiskered carbon copy of Namikaze Minato he has become.

Naruto tilts his head, "Have you actually killed any of them?" He doesn't dare say their name out loud in case of any listeners. He actually _has_ had time to clean the house up, allowing no dust to greet Kro when he opens the door and enters it without a care.

Kro tilts his head, "No...Technically I haven't. I have however lured two of them to my side".

"And by 'lured' you mean-"

"Hypnotized, yes," Kro flops onto the couch within the living room, legs and arms spread wide as he lazily lounges. He has time before he needs to head out with the other blond and the medic on lease for him from Tsunade. "Itachi and Akasuna no Sasori".

Naruto's lips spread into a smile, pleased, "You actually managed to do that to Itachi? I was worried that since Uchihas were apparently so good at mind games that you might have had to back down".

"Feh. Who the hell do you think I am?" Kro insists, "It was a bit more of a fight than normal, but I managed". He watches as Naruto stands in the middle of the living room as though almost afraid to sit down. What the hell has gotten into him? "What's up with you kid? Come, sit," he pats the spot next to him and replaces his arm, "I wanna hear all about your training with that useless pervert Sannin. Did he teach you anything useful?" Or did Naruto have to figure it out on his own?

The young Uzumaki pauses in hesitation before finally stepping forth and planting his butt where his brother figure had patted. **I need to stop freaking out; he's going to either find me out or assume something that's wrong** , he insists silently. Easier said than done, however, as he carefully watches the vampire shift for more comfort, ultimately making them nearly squished together on the large couch. **Damn it.** "He was actually really helpful," he admits, though getting him to actually teach him was a chore half the time. But when Jiraiya set to becoming Sensei, he certainly didn't fail. "I can nearly control all of Kurama's- that's the Kyuubi's name, all the Biju have names it turns out- chakra without going crazy and trying to kill everything in sight. I've got six tails down, three to go".

"Six tails huh? Impressive," Kro approves with a nod, "But don't tell me that that's the only thing you've been working on all this time. If it is, then that means you're useless without Kurama".

"No, that's not the only thing," Naruto shakes his head lightly. "Ero-sennin taught me all sorts of neat jutsu and Fuinjutsu- I'm still not a master of that, though I'm told I've got hidden talent at it or something". Thank god for kage bushin though, because that's the only way he had managed to get so good. And yet still he has a ways to go. "But what I want to know, Kro-nii, is what you're _really_ doing here?" Naruto isn't stupid. If he didn't have an ulterior motive he'd still be out there working on killing off the members of the Akatsuki. Kro never half asses anything, and completing a mission such as that is most certainly something he especially wouldn't ignore without a good reason.

Kro raises a brow, looking down at the young man nearly tucked under his arm, "You mean I'm not allowed to come see you after three years? I'm hurt".

"Yea. That's why your face is as blank as a fresh portion of a scroll," Naruto blandly returns. "So, Kro-nii, spill it".

"Before I do that," the vampire returns, "Just call me Kro".

"Huh?" Naruto doesn't get it. Doesn't he already do that?

"You heard me," Kro responds, "I don't want any suffixes added to my name by you any more. You're not a gaki," well, he is but that's besides the point, "You're a man. Men don't give each other childish nicknames. And that's why from now on I'll just be calling you Naruto".

Well, that's an interesting feeling. Naruto's eyes widen as his heart thuds in his chest once harshly at the shock- skipped a beat is what it just did. He fights and wins at keeping pink from dusting his cheeks. A warm sensation drifts up from his toes to his head covering his entire body- almost as though he's in the world's softest, warmest bed and he's someone who hasn't slept properly for years. "O...Kay?" He doesn't really understand what's up with the sudden change, but then again sometimes Kro-ni-...He means _Kro_ does stuff at random that only he understands. "Kro...," the name rolls off his voice hesitantly, his mouth feeling odd with there being no suffix there, "Why are you here?"

Kro in the mean time feels his ears perk at the new sound. It's curious, hearing no suffix at the end but for some reason he likes it. He likes it a lot. It makes his blood rush as though his heart could still pump it, and his arms get goose bumps from such a simple statement. He has half the mind to make the boy say his old name. **"Say 'Vasile',",** he can all too easily hear himself command the boy. And yet he makes no move to do so, the urge to do so alone being far too curious for him to go through with it. Over all, the change is nice- very nice, not that he'd admit it to Naruto's face- and he's pleased that it is. "Very well. I'll tell you," he relents at last, giving in to the Jonin's persistence.

And thus he tells his fellow blond everything. From his childhood- which, while he did not relive while in comatose, he remembers clearly as though he did- to his adulthood and into the forty seven year long war that took his father, gave him a crazy brother and was ended by his merciful hand. Of how peace came to his lands because of him, and of how he fell in love with a Harpie. And then of how his brother betrayed him, of how the Harpie woman had never loved him and tricked him at his brother's command, and of the torture. He closes up the story with the last battle royal he was in, vividly recalling his rage during that time and how he escaped into the ocean. He makes careful note to mention that it was mere luck that he didn't just sink to the bottom of the ocean and stay there in his weakened state, but instead rode the merciful currents all the way to the Elemental Nations. He then goes on to carefully describe his plan that includes a ton of death, lots of plotting and traveling, and even more death.

"So...You're gathering a small army to go all the way back to Nastafiles, take tyour brother's Kingdom little by little and then kill said brother in a fit of blood and gore?" Naruto presses, his brows furrowed as he recalls and shortly pieces together his role models' plan for revenge. And he thought Sasuke was crazed with it.

Kro nods once, "Yup".

"...And you want me to be part of the army as one of your best fighters along side Sasuke and Itachi?"

"Yup".

"And before that, you want me to help take down the Akatsuki because you're lazy and don't feel like doing it all on your own, plus it'll make whomever is fighting stronger?"

"Yes".

Naruto pauses, looking down to his now crossed legs, having readjusted midway through the entire thing due to stiff muscles. He ponders. The revenge is something Naruto's really been a huge fan of- it's a never ending circle that leaves you forever unsatisfied...Or so they say- he's never actually done it himself. Kakashi-sensei had said that a lot to Sasuke back in the day in an attempt to drive him away from the notion. Obviously that didn't work. At the same time, he's never really been against it either, having contemplated on it himself. He can see the positive part of it all too well, which is why he let Sasuke go- Naruto understands the urge for revenge is strong. But to start a _war_ over it?... **Well, it would be regaining Kro's land since it was originally his to begin with.** So it wouldn't just be for revenge, but to reclaim what was lost. Which Naruto is all for- what's rightfully yours should stay yours. Plus, Alin sounds like a giant asshole- someone who actually deserves death itself. As an orphan with only Kro as someone to call 'broher' or 'family' in general, the blond sees such relations as sacred. How could one so easily betray their own sibling? Especially someone who used to be their hero? It's one of the reasons why Naruto doesn't think that Itachi actually went crazy and killed his family- the good things he's read about the former Anbu far out weigh the bad things.

"...I'll do it-"

"Excellent. We leave tonight. Haruno-"

"On one condition," Naruto continues as though he had never been interrupted, fully bringing Kro to silence, "You know all too well that I don't like it here. I hate in fact so I'll gladly leave. But assuming that you went to Oba-chan already to make sure she wouldn't hunt me down for defecting, then I wanna repay her for letting me go. I want to at least two missions before we go. Let's get her to let us do that and then I promise I'll go without a second thought".

Kro pauses. The boy wants to pay the old hag _back_? **He's too kind to the people he likes** , he mentally sighs. Being unpredictable as the boy is, he once again took Kro by surprise by doing this. After a moment's thought, Kro sighs and lowers his head upon seeing the determination in the lad's eyes. Naruto won't be budging on his urge to pay the bitch back. **Damn it**. But, as usual he finds he cannot deny Naruto much, especially after not seeing him for so long. Thus, he relents, "Very well. _Two_ missions and that's it". Creating three clones without seals, he looks over the copies of himself and commands, "You three spread out and tell the orders that our 'mission' is postponed. For the time being, make certain that they kill Kakuzu and Hidan. Then, should we still not have met up after that, have them go after Deidara- seeing as he's still alive. I care not who kills him, so long as he's dead. As for Itachi, I want him to find Orochimaru's hideout and keep an eye on it and report to me of any transfers to a new base than the one we were aiming for in the first place. If Sasuke leaves, I want to know; if Orochimaru dies, I want to know. He's not to make a move to collect Sasuke, however, until I'm there. Got it?" Together his clones nod and head out on their own without another word.

Naruto blinks as he watches Kro take command of his three man 'troops' before they set off with goals of their own. He sighs to himself and shakes his head with a small smile. The man himself had been given the job of killing off the Akatsuki, but he has Sasori, Haku and Zabuza- the last two of which he is still surprised to find are alive- doing so instead. Or, they're at least weeding out the 'weaklings' and making themselves stronger in return. **I nearly forgot how crafty he can be,** he silently adds. When the clones are gone, his eyes fall to the shackles around his role model's wrists, eying the black metal carefully. "You never did explain what's up with the shackles".

"I've grown bored, Naruto," Kro looks down to the metal clasps between either of his wrists, far heavier than they look yet light as feathers to him. "I'm too powerful for my own good, so I've sealed away two thirds of my power. The right one has sealed away my regeneration abilities and a good portion of my speed. The left one seals away a lot of my chakra reserves and control. This is to make me work harder and find things more challenging".

"...So how strong would you say you are now?"

"High Jonin. Or easier put, high A-class," Kro answers smoothly, "Apparently unlocking my memories gave me a power boost- like I needed one. So I sealed my power away to an extent".

The Jinchuriki nearly sweat drops, finding it kind of pointless to seal your powers away if you're left with abilities that are still considered more powerful than most. "Whatever," looking to the clock, he realizes the time. Had they been talking for so long? Damn. The shorter blond stands and stretches, hands high above his head, "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning, Kro-n-...I mean Kro".

The vampiric one of the two watches closely as the human stretches, his muscles shifting under his clothing, "Have good dreams, Naruto. Tomorrow we can talk to the hag and see what missions you want to do". He watches the young man go, not bothering to follow him and opting to lay back on the couch lazily. Eventually, upon hearing the spiky haired one lightly snoring, he moves to his own room, flopping onto the bed and resting his hands behind his head. So close. He's incredibly close to truly beginning his path to vengeance. All he has to do is gather Sasuke, kill the last of the Akatsuki members, and then collect Kisame. Once they have him, then they can truly start the game he likes to call 'murder my little brother in the most painful way imaginable'.


	25. This Is Why You Don't Follow The Light

Chapter 25: Time Travel? _Seriously?_

Kro sighs as he beats down yet another puppet with little difficulty, his skills even as hindered as they are, are not weak enough to make it hard to fight these things again. He rolls his eyes as he sees Naruto get sent into a bridge. The blond isn't really thinking, far too interested by the architecture and normal Taijutsu to focus on simply taking the puppets by either obliterating them if not destroying their chakra strings. "He's a moron," he shakes his head. Having no experience with puppets or not, being told to destroy the strings controlling them should be enough. Sometimes he wonders if the teenager has changed at all in the years they've been separated, let alone the years he's taught him. Jiraiya's influence must have undone some of Kro's hard work if it's this bad. **Note to self, beat the shit out of the Sennin bastard**. And he's not talking about the pedophile. **Although I should do that too...He's fun to slap around...His blood tastes like shit though.** The smell of Naruto's spilled blood however is enough to make Kro go from lazily fighting off the enemy to quite literally destroying everything they are rather than just letting them be after cutting the chakra strings.

" 'Let me do two more missions for Tsunade-baachan,' he said. 'It'll be fine,' he said. Tch," Kro growls lowly to himself. ' **Let's seal your power away so you can have more of a challenge', I said. 'You won't have that much of a hard time,' I said. Fuck. If it were actually worth my time I'd undo one of the damn seals.** The down side is that it's _not_ worth his time. He just needs to freaking stop being lazy and actually try to deal with them swiftly. After all, right now he's a Jonin-class Shinobi. That's more than enough power to take these guys out. **Naruto needs to stop being a lazy ass too**.

The place around them is unknown to even Kro, seeing as although he's been alive for so long, he hasn't been to every place on the continent. However he has a good idea of where they are- how they got there is a different story. The city- as it is a city- contains tower after tall and thin tower, each being either white with brick red or green or blue, sometimes even yellow. This way and that bridges of concrete cross the sky, being rather high despite not having even the slightest railing for a normal person to be protected by. Attacking himself and Naruto are the very puppets they had been working to fight down _before_ the weird light and before that asshole went and undid the Yondaime's seal.

Naruto, Sakura, some Root member named Sai, the Jonin- former Anbu- Yamato and Kro had all been sent on this mission as one of the last two Naruto was going to be doing for the old hag. Explaining to the older female blond that Kro was right about how Naruto feels about the place was difficult- especially with Sakura there insisting that he could see a better side if he stayed- but the man had managed it and stood strong every step of the way. It was just going to be Kro and Naruto, but the younger blond said 'okay' to Tsunade offering Sakura, Sai and Yamato as back up. They had made it to their destination with ease despite the puppets getting in the way and their target being difficult. Circumstances had only changed when Mukage- or whatever his name is- went and undid the Yondaime's seal, absorbing it and causing this pink tower of light-doom to spread out and take in Naruto whom was closest. Kro, wanting for Naruto to be okay, chased after him fearlessly, while Sai protected Yamato and Sakura from getting sucked in as well.

Kro soon finds himself in an underground portion of the city that was made no longer underground by Naruto's lack of defeating the puppets. And yet the puppets are gone, and three new scents have joined Naruto's. One is oddly familiar, however he shoves this thought to the side for now as he notes that two others are unknown and the third is Naruto and his blood. He follows the trail to a different portion of the city, in a broken down building, not bothering to take in the scenery in turn for finding his friend.

"This is Rouran," a familiar voice states just in time for Kro to land. Before he knows it, there is a massive hand crushing his sternum and a swarm of what he assumes to be Kikai trying to drain him of all the chakra he has. Poor things are going to get fat or something doing that. As he is, he has no strength to push off the hand without adding his chakra to his muscles, and thus he ignores the pain of his bones groaning as he is slowly crushed into the floor.

"Huh?! But that's not possible," Naruto insists, his brows furrowing and his mind instantly working to figure out on how he could have gotten to a much younger looking version of the ruins he was just in.

"I'm afraid we cannot explain things in detail right now. At any rate, could you stay away from this city until we finish our mission? We could possibly tell you something once it's completed," he requests. "Though it seems we have a visitor," the voice states.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaims, his eyes wide and surprised as he watches Kro slowly get crushed. He'll need time to get used to the vampire's self-induced weaker state. "Let him go!"

The blond masked man to have saved Naruto stands and looks through the holes of his mask down at the crushed man. He too is unfamiliar, and for some odd reason one of his arms is made of metal. A Kekke Genkai?...No. He's never heard of such a Bloodline Limit making limbs into metal. However, he does note the obviously real fire tattoo that all Anbu of the Leaf gain upon joining their ranks. Being that it couldn't be put on his left arm it seems that Hokage-sama decided to let it be put on his right...Understandable. The fact that the man isn't fighting for freedom is a good thing too, meaning that since the young stranger is defending him they must know one another. He nods to his team mate silently, giving the obeyed order to let the second unknown stranger to stand and collect himself with relative ease. Kro rolls his shoulders experimentally, checking himself over. His body is functional and the pain of having his bones being crushed is going away. His healing factor has been sealed away majorly to the point where he cannot regenerate. However he _does_ still heal faster than the average person. And luckily his pain threshold is still pretty high, so that's good. "Look. If you guys take left at the end of this hallway, you can leave this place".

Naruto doesn't get it. Who said he would leave? "Huh?"

"It's a promise, okay?" Before either younger blonde can answer, the team of three Shinobi with matching masks disappear in a burst of speed that atest to their skill.

Kro, done with being silent, sighs and looks to Naruto's damaged left leg, "You were too careless". He gets a sheepish grin from his counter part and sighs again. He knows the man's voice now. It was hard to place moments ago, but that gentle tone couldn't be forgotten. The very same voice that had spoken to the young Uzuamaki in front of him about seventeen or eighteen years ago...But given that the man is alive and well- and not with the Kyuubi's, or Kurama's rather, claw sticking through him- of all things... **What the** _ **fuck**_ **are we doing in the past and how the** _ **hell**_ **did we get here?** It's the only explanation he can think of as to what happened. There's no way that the Yondaime is still alive at present time- he watched him and Kushina die after all. "Those guys were Konoha Shinobi".

"Yea," Naruto nods once, and then casts his eyes down as though uncertain and almost afraid. Instead of walking around, the young man slides himself to his but and bores a hole into the ground between his spread out legs. After ten minutes of utter silence, he asks, "Kro...That guy...Was he my father?"

Kro raises a brow. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"...I met him in my mind scape when I was trying to gain control of Kurama. I almost was tricked into undoing the seal completely but he stopped me and then...," blue eyes seem to tear up, the smell of salt entering the air. "And then he told me what he and mom had to do to save both me and the village," a place that not only disregarded their wishes for him to grow up happy, but also highly disrespected them both in making him miserable. A place that seems like it's good, but is actually probably one of the worst places to be. That man just now...He sounded like my dad"

… **..I swear he's only smart in bursts,** Kro decides after a moment. **Either that or the 'intelligence' circuit in his brain broke during that fight earlier and it had to restart or something**. He realizes that in all reality, that Naruto had just been careless, but that doesn't mean he can't complain about it. None the less he shrugs and decides that telling the young man the truth won't hurt- not when he knows it already and lying would be useless. "Yea, that was your old man," Kro states as bluntly as he can muster. Which is pretty damn blunt. "The fact that he's alive, that alone, means that somehow we were taken to the past by the disruption of the seal in the ruins".

Naruto's yellow brows furrow, obviously working to follow along, "...Which means we're not in a different place at all. It means that this is how Rouran used to be".

"Right you are. So no fucking up the future, got it?" The vampire turns and leads the way out of the building, only continuing once Naruto has begun to follow. "Luckily I've never been here before the mission, so there's no chance of me meeting my past self and messing up the time-space continuum".

"The space-time what-now?"

"...Right," Kro sighs and shakes his head, "Don't worry about it". In his ponderings he had forgotten that he had never really taught Naruto about the space-time continuum. It would seem that the Toad Sage hadn't taught him anything having to do with that either. "Anyways, we need to figure out a way to get back to our time. Because you can't continue living through the years without eventually unbalancing how the world works which means either you'll die somehow to make sure you get born in whatever number of years you get born in and that there's not two Kurama out there, or you'll just never be born and the Kurama in your other will no longer be- or the one in you won't , whichever. And then there's the fact that _I_ can't be here because I'll end up meeting my old self and that's just an over all no-go all the way around".

Naruto stares at the older male as they stand upon one of the many lines of concrete that connect towers, not really following along. So...If they don't get back to their time...Naruto will either die or he won't be born? And Kurama will either disappear from his mom or him? And as for Kro himself, he could do something even worse just by running into his old self? That's what he gathered from all that jumble Kro spewed. None of it sounds good either way. "Okay...So how are we going to do that?"

"I have...," Kro tilts his head, "...Oh, so that's where they're all gathered".

"Where all who are gathered?"

"The people who live here; listen," Kro instructs and the boy does as told. When a look of understanding enters his eyes, Kro leaps his way in that direction, curious to see what's going on. It takes little to no time to do this, both of them positioning themselves upon the ledge of a red bricked tower to look down below. On the ground there are hundreds of people, all of them crying out for one person: their Queen. Kro's eyes spot people of all ages and genders down there, some holding up their children so that they could get a better look for when their Queen arrives. Within the roaring crowd are large creations, standing tall and proud amongst the people.

Naruto blinks upon seeing the young woman as she walks onto a balcony, an armored puppet at either of her sides. She is pretty, her light smile complimenting her features and her long red hair hidden by some sort of head piece. "Hey, isn't that the girl we-" however before he can finish his question, the girl stumbles as though pushed, stepping onto a weak portion of the balcony and falling to her doom. Or, she would if it weren't for Naruto's swift reflexes. He pushes off without a word to Kro, gathering her into his arms and then pushing off the side of the tower she fell from in order to land away from the crowd in private. He stumbles upon landing, his injured left thigh twinging at the pain and causing him to slump against a pillar. "Hey, are you okay?" He questions to the young redhead, only for her to smack him four times and elbow him in the face none too gratefully. "What the heck was that for?! I just saved you!"

The young woman, now out of Naruto's hold and better calmed down mentally rolls her eyes. What a rough attitude; what's up with him? The young man in front of him dresses in black and burnt orange, his body obviously made for battle despite his casual ways. She's never seen such yellow hair or blue eyes, both are intensely eye-catching. "Who are you?...Wait, I have to thank you first".

Naruto doesn't understand this girl, **Queen huh?** but none the less he smiles and thumbs his chest, "Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a Konohagakure Shinobi".

"I am Sara, Queen of Rouran," the woman greets in kind.

Naruto tilts his head, "Rouran huh? I still find it odd that-"

"If you keep moving your mouth, my foot will end up somewhere you don't want it?" Kro interrupts. The damn kid gets too conversational around girls that he apparently finds pretty. As the Queen looks up to him, finding out that yet another blonde has come to see her. This one however is far more calm than Naruto is. His bangs framing his face and parting only slightly for him to see, while the rest of it rests over his nose and forehead. His eyes are an alluring golden, highly interesting Sara; she's never seen golden eyes before. Compared to the blond whom seems to have boyish charm, this man is just that- a man. And...Actually rather good looking at that.

"Wait, what were you talking about?"

Kro forces himself not to roll his eyes, "He doesn't understand why someone would push you from behind to make you fall. Is someone trying to kill you?"

Sara's eyes widen and she glares to the golden eyed stranger, "No! How could you assume that?" How did he know she was pushed from behind? It doesn't matter, "The people love me; just as I treasure this city far more than my own life! No one would dare try to kill me! I mean, it felt like I was pushed but-"

"But that's exactly what happened, right?" Naruto finishes for her with a tilted head.

Before anyone can continue a trio appears before the current one, each wearing an odd mask colorfully painted. "Neither of you kept your promise," the blonde stranger- aka, Minato- states firmly. It's not a surprise to him, however, as there's no such thing as promises between strangers.

Naruto's brows furrow as upon reflex he had drawn a kunai and backed up for distance. However before he can demand what they want, Sara steps in front of him, "Wait, who are you people?! Don't tell me you're after Naruto!"

This surprises the youngest blond there, triggering his urge to protect people that are nice to him regardless of his social standing at the very least. "Wait, you're after Sara? I don't think-," but before he can rush his own dad, a foot crashes into his back and makes him stumble and harmless.

Kro again sighs. He knows that time travel can be...Confusing. But that doesn't mean that Naruto had to go and try to kill his dad. "If they were she'd be dead by now," he utters into his ear, "Though that doesn't explain what you're doing here".

"We're here to protect the Queen" Minato's chin jerks in the direction of the girl.

Kro raises a brow, "You are, are you?" Not unbelievable, considering the past. Minato did after all seal off the chakra vein under this city. However, he can't instantly trust their word; it'd make him look bad. And as such, he tilts his head, "Say we believe you for now...Care to explain why you want us out of your hair so badly?"

The one Kro knows to be Minato pauses before further composing himself. He isn't certain he truly likes the tallest one of them there; the look in his eyes tells of an age far greater than should be humanly possible. They tell of a wisdom the other male shouldn't be capable of, seeing as he only looks to be in his early twenties. His eyes travel to the less insightful blond and then the very Queen he is to protect. "...Very well. But not here; follow us". Before he leads the way to a different location, he offers a kind hand to the still very confused royalty, "Would you please come with me, your Highness?"

Sara looks to the painted mask in front of her, and narrows her distrusting eyes. She has no idea who any of these people are! Why should she trust any of them to begin with? Her gaze travels to Naruto and then to the tallest stranger. "I'll go with Naruto," she inclines her head to the boy, feeling safest with him despite only having known him for about five minutes. She may not know him, but she feels that she can trust him.

"Then I'll carry you so you don't fall behind," Kro states as he offers her a more demanding palm, one thrust nearly in her face and startling her. Her confusion makes him scoff, "We'll most likely be traveling at high speeds despite whatever distance we'll be traveling over. Naruto is hurt and you don't want to go with those guys. I'm your last option".

The Queen isn't so certain, not as much as she had been when addressing going with Naruto himself. Even if this guy is right, Naruto does seem hurt, that doesn't mean he has to assume she'll let him carry her. "I don't even know you".

Kro was hoping she wouldn't demand a name. If Minato is alive and not the Hokage yet, then Kro's past self is still highly active and well known. It was around the Third Great Shinobi War where he really started to cause trouble, having felt that his power was good enough to show the word that he did not die in fighting Madara years prior. However it's by luck that Kro currently looks much different from how he used to, so his looks won't give him away which is an obvious plus. Swiftly thinking of an alias, he introduces himself as, "Vasile Fane," his old name. Something familiar enough that he can respond to it as though it were his current name.

The young woman tries such a strangely pretty name on her tongue, "Vasile," almost as though it's a trill. However its weight at the same time seems almost ominous, as though the meaning of it is anything but simple. "Very well. Thank you for your he- Ah!"

Kro does not give the girl any time to be formal as she decides to suddenly be. Instead, he scoops her up bridal style, letting her arms loop around his neck and shoulders and takes off to follow Minato and his team mates as soon as they take off upon realizing that the others are ready to go. They don't go all that far, mainly because there is no need to but also due to Naruto's leg. It would seem the time travel has messed with Kurama's ability to help him heal. They make their way into the very tower Sara had fallen from, however a different portion all together. The young woman, upon being put down, settles herself on a window's ledge to watch the crowd slowly thin out. In the mean time, the Shinobi congregate to figure things out. "Puppets randomly attacking me, Rouran being a city instead of ruins...None of this make sense," Even if Kro did mention that they leaped back in time. "If there's anything you guys can tell us that could help, we'd be grateful".

Again the leader of the team pauses, this time casting a 'what do you guys think?' look to his Akimichi and Aburme partners. He recalls well the job of their mission given to them by the Sandaime Hokage, having arrived to this place not long ago. He knows for certain that no other Konoha ninja have been put onto the mission save for Kakashi whom is occupied by other matters. Even more so, there are no Anbu on this mission, which means that Vasile and the kid both don't belong. After a long silent conversation with nothing but eyes to speak words with, Minato turns away from his friends and removes his mask completely to show a youthful face and lightly tanned skin. His eyes, much like Naruto's, are much like the ocean. Following his example, the Akimichi and Aburme duo follow suit. Kro glances them over swiftly, recognizing them to be the younger versions of Choza and Shiki respectively. "It's true that this place is not the Rouran you two know. If I am correct, then you both are most likely from the future".

Naruto's eyes widen, "...You too?"

"I'm sorry?"

Kro explains for his impulsive friend, "He means, that I too figured that somehow we jumped into the past. It's what makes the most sense of things".

Minato nods, "I see. Well, then you'll understand that I kept you both in the dark in order to keep from distorting the time line. It would cause chaos if people from the future started messing with this era. If I'm guessing correctly, then this is most likely twenty years in your past. There was a man who came from the future six years ago; he appeared suddenly like you both did. His name was Mukade".

 **Oh, yea. Mukade, not Mukage,** Kro remembers, having not cared to know the man's name all that well before. The good news is that now that he knows that they jumped about twenty years in the past, then that would put Kro's past self...All the way across the continent causing mayhem not far from Kumogakure. Good. Naruto jolts in shock, "The person we're after is also named Mukade," he informs with wide eyes. "Maaannn this freaking sucks! Vasile, you were right all along!" Naruto groans and runs a hand through his hair. Now what do they do?

"Tell me what happened to the both of you. Maybe we can help you somehow".

The youngest blond looks to meet his father's gaze and sighs, "Well, we chased Mukade to the Ryuumyaku. But when we got there, he absorbed the seal into himself. Then we ended up here after a bright flash of light".

"It sounds like you came here through a time-space Ninjutsu," the future Yondaime states with little hesitation.

Kro purses his lips, knowing little about such jutsu. Oh certainly, he knows Fuinjutsu up and down, backwards and inside out- that's one of the reasons why Tsunade was easy to convince to let Kro go with Naruto and the others to renew the seal. That and it meant she'd get two uses out of him before he officially stopped being a Konoha Shinobi. However, ask him about time-space shit and he's pretty damn clueless. "Does that mean we can't get back?"


	26. See? Murder IS The Answer

Chapter 26: So All We Have To Do Is Kill Him

"Not necessarily," Minato denies, "If you defeat Mukade then time should return back to normal. But the longer you take to do so, the more distorted time may become".

"Man," Naruto grins, "No wonder why you become the Yondaime; you're so freaking smart".

Shiki denies with a short shake of his head, "That's not possible; the Sandaime is still our Hokage right now".

"Yea but these guys are from the future," Choza points out.

"We should stop talking about the future/That's enough talking of the future," the two other blonds put the conversation on pause. Although Minato is a bit excited to hear such a possibility, he works to keep it from his mind. Kro also doesn't want anything else more messed up than it already is. He also ignores the glance Minato gives him, as though surprised that they had talked in unison. Minato continues, "The Ryuumyaku lies dormant beneath this city; Mukade is probably using it to develop his his puppets under ground". He doesn't realize just how on point he is.

Sara has had enough. She had been willing to stay silent for a little while and ignore what they were saying about the future and the past. She didn't care for it. Until they mentioned someone named Mukade. That's when she started to really listen, and that's when she became fed up with their assumptions. "Silence! Enough all of you! You're all just lying! It wasn't someone named Mukade that appeared in this city six years ago but a wonderful man named Anrokuzan". She both literally and figuratively stands her ground as she stands up for the man whom has been at her side every step of her way into becoming a Queen. "He's now working as a minister for the good of this city in the spirit of my mother! I can't imagine a peace loving man like him developing weapons!"

Minato's brows furrow, "Your Majesty, I'm afraid you're being lied to".

"I said enough! All of you are far more suspicious than him!" Sara snaps with a hot head and a pointing finger. Without another word and a hateful glare she spins on her heel and dashes away at a hurried pace. She cares not for Naruto's warning call of someone certainly being after her life and that it's dangerous for her to go off on her own.

Kro sighs, "The girl is an impulsive idiot," what kind of Queen doesn't listen to reason? Ah, if she gets herself killed, no harm no foul.

"We should split up; you guys protect Sara. We will look for Mukade seeing as we know this place rather well. Not only that, but I cannot add either of you to my team in the middle of the mission. Being Konoha Shinobi you both should understand that and why". Minato issues honestly.

"Okay, protecting Sara is fine...As long as we get a hold of Mukade before any of this gets worse. It's because we let him go that we're in this whole ordeal and we need to fix it".

Kro turns and makes his way down the hall without another word to the others. He could care less if the Queen dies, but he doesn't want Minato figuring him out to be a blood loving murderer just yet. Though he bets that the blue eyed good guy has a fair idea of who he truly is but doesn't quite have all the pieces he needs to come to a conclusion. "Best get to her before she gets herself killed, Naruto," he calls over his shoulder with little care. After a long moment, Naruto catches up to him swiftly, looking around for signs of the girl.

"Do you think you can find her? With your nose I mean," the young man questions as they go.

"Do I look like a hound to you?" This earns him a 'you know what I meant' look before sighing and opening a window. Sara's scent goes all the way down the hallway and then some. Being as they shouldn't follow her trail completely if they want to find her swiftly and she may have gone outside...Kro takes a long deep breath through his nose as a breeze wafts his hair this way and that as though telling him secrets. "She went to that building," he points as he launches from the window hard enough to land on a different tower, standing sideways as though the wall were the ground. He searches for any sign of her from the outside- such as her person seen from a window or something. Instead, he finds her riding up an elevator powered by pure chakra if the glowing at the top of the tower is any sign. Naruto shoves off first, spotting her as well and clinging from wall to wall until he makes contact with the proper building. Carefully he pries open a window, pleased to find that it actually opens like the one they exited through, and hits the floor gently. Kro leads the way again, swiftly making his way down the hallway just in time for Sara to be pulled suddenly into another room. And when he catches up with Naruto who went rushing off to save her, all he sees is a group of casually dressed women of all ages and body types. They're armed with farming tools as weapons.

The apparent leader smiles gently, brown eyes kind as her equally brown hair frames her face while the rest is hidden behind her. "I'm sorry. My name is Masakoto," she bows in greeting, confusing Naruto.

A woman at Masakoto's side explains, "We have a favor to ask of Sara-sama".

"Then explain yourselves swiftly," Kro demands as he closes the door behind him, apparently having been unnoticed when he first opened the door and spooking those around him. The stares given to him are burningly annoying, causing him to roll his lovely golden irises. Being good looking is truly a curse. Fucking slut-women.

But Sara agrees, "What do you want me to return to you?"

Later that night finds the city alive with laughter and cheering and music. Gathered in the main courtyard is just about every citizen of the city from young to old and boy and girl alike. Floats made specifically for this parade are illuminated beautifully, the music blaring around them bringing forth cheer. No one notices the group of five sneaking their way out from underground by way of manhole. Sarai exits first, taking point as she watches for an enemy within the shadow of a building. Then goes Masakoto and then Naruto whom turns to offer his hand in a manner not unlike what his father did hours earlier. Unfortunately, Sara can't quite reach him. However she yelps with a pair of large hands grip her by her waist and hoist her up with ease, causing her to look down and over her shoulder in shock. Kro- or Vasile as she thinks him to be- meets her gaze without care. Realizing she's staring, she turns away with a slight blush and lets Naruto pull her to her feet above ground. With an easy hoist of his own body, Kro takes up the rear and covers up the manhole silently.

"Oh wow it's so pretty!" Sara exclaims with a broad grin and happy eyes, hands clasped in front of her chest, as she gazes at the parade on ground level for the first time.

Naruto raises a brow, "What do you mean? What's so great about it?" Sure it is rather lively and pretty, but Naruto and Kro have more important things to take care of.

Sara rolls her eyes, "You don't understand. This parade was started by Anrokuzan to cheer up the people and I after my mother suddenly died".

Sarai grunts a not so womanly grunt, disbelieving of her words, "That's funny".

"What is?"

"The people make fun of you- they call you the Puppet Princess".

Masakoto glares, "Sarai!" But the chubby woman isn't at all sorry for her words, "I'm sorry for that, Your Majesty". But the statement has already been told. "But there is some truth in what Sarai said. One day everyone had their family taken away. We were told that it was by Sara-sama's command".

"That's a lie!" Sara denies immediately, "I never commanded that!"

"But it's true," Sarai states, "My brother and dad were both taken on that day".

Kro raises a brow, "For what purpose?" It was most likely their target that had caused such trouble. Damn it, he was hoping that this mission would be easier. And yet such is not the case. Tch.

"We don't know," Masakoto denies, "But there are rumors saying that weapons are being made in this country for war. We're being told that it's all by Sara-sama's command".

"We don't want that," Sarai informs with a deep frown, "So we're all coming here personally to beg you".

"Then why is everyone so happy?! Look at them all!" Sara getsures to the waving people in front of them, the cheering having never dimmed down. "They all want to see me and greet me! They're having a good time!"

Kro holds up a hand, which is then placed onto Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto," when the boy looks his way, Kro jerks his head towards the people, "Those aren't humans. They're puppets. See for yourself".

Naruto pauses before looking the people over, the light of the fireworks giving away the ever so thin chakra strings. A deep frown mars his whiskered face as he draws his chakra blade, and cuts some of the strings before gathering up one of the 'people'. He then throws it to Sara's feet where Kro then crouches. "Sara, pay close attention".

"The lights from where you normally stand are so bright for a reason; so you don't see the chakra strings and so you don't see the fact that the faces of the people are incredibly fake," the vampire informs knowingly. He was wondering why the crowd from earlier that day smelled of nothing but wood. He wasn't able to confirm their fakeness due to the fact that his senses have been dulled due to the seals he's put on himself. His scent of smell and his sight are the only things comparable to that of an Inuzuka and Hyuga respectively. In other words, he couldn't hear that the 'people' had no heart beats. Pressing his chakra into the puppet, it glows with his power before traveling up a string of different chakra to a single tube of metal high up ahead.

"That's feeding chakra to the puppets," Naruto notes.

Sara's eyes are wide and astounded, "But that's where the Ryuumyaku runs through," she informs, not completely understanding.

It is then that a fanfare begins, all too familiar to the Princess soon to be Queen. All eyes are directed to the very tower she had stood from hours earlier. From within the tower, her usual guards and then- She gasps, "That's-!"

"Looks like that masked man was right," Kro points out blandly.

Naruto agrees, "Anrokuzan wants to turn you into a puppet too". And yet the girl doesn't believe either of them, dashing off into the crowd of puppets that are swift to block the boy off from chasing after her. "Kro! You go, I'll catch up!" Naruto assures as he struggles to wade throught he people.

Kro raises a brow before sighing, "And this is why I'm glad you're not female". Because certainly raising a girl would have been _much_ harder and with way more emotional issues. He shoulder checks the nearest puppet with ease, shoving and using his heavier mass to make his way through the crowd and follow Sara's scent which has been mixed with depression and distress. When he finds her, he finds her curled up against a wall all curled up into a tiny little ball within a building. She's softly singing some sort of song, though Kro slightly remembers it to be what she was singing when Naruto and he first woke up from their time leap. "Found you," he calls from atop the stairs where she sits at the bottom.

Sara looks to the blond, kind of happy to see at least one of them found her. "It's a song my mother used to sing all the time. Did you know? It was Anrokuzan who convinced my mother to use the power of the Ryuumyaku for the good of the people. With her in control of the Ryuumyaku, Rouran became a city of towers in no time at all. But...She died in the middle of fulfilling her dream". She can remember well the funeral, and of who was there to comfort her. Her gaze casts to Naruto whom enters the building as silently as possible, taking up his fellow blond's side whom by now has made his way down the stairs. "Anrokuzan was the only one by my side after she died. The only one; there was no one else". Saddened by the memory, she curls in on herself, a frown deepening on her lips.

"I don't have any parents either," Naruto tells the younger girl with a sad smile, "But I have Vasile here who raised me when no one else so much as looked my way. I was a no name orphan and yet he still picked me up and cared for me. His will and teachings are inherited by me; when he's not around and I feel lost, I think about what he treasures and what he would do. Those are the things that lead me along," he casts a kind look to the man whom has been there by his side for many years now. It's true that he indeed has often thought 'what would Kro do?' and arranged his reactions in a similar matter that would fit him best. "You inherited something from your mother as well, right?" Sara nods, "Then think about what she valued. If you do that, you'll know what you have to do. And do it the best you can! Don't give up or bow no matter what, no matter what it takes".

Sara looks from Naruto and then to Kro, her eyes wide with amazement at the story. The man next to Naruto couldn't be more than three or four years older than him, and yet he still looked out for him? Raised him from nothing into such a kind person? When golden eyes meet her own purple-ish hues, she smiles gently. What a kind man, despite his rough exterior. Determined, she looks ahead to the alleyway that is over looked by her hiding spot. With clenched fists, she stands and tells them both, "I know what I want to do. I must first find out the truth of this city. The Queens of Rouran have the ability to sense the flow of the Ryuumyaku. If I can confirm where the Ryuumyaku of that pipe is connected to then...".

"Then we can get some of the answers we need," Kro agrees, "Very well. Let's go get those two-"

"You mean Masakoto and Sarai?"

"Yes, those two. And we'll head out". Kro states before turning away and leading the way out of the building and back to the two humans. They are close to where they left them, unwilling to leave the shadows in fear of being caught by the enemy somehow. After telling them the plan, Sara leads the way to a point where all the pipes seem to gather. The flow of the Ryuumyaku is strong enough that every now and then a light runs down the metal and into the vent that disappears underground.

"This exhaust pipe is the relay point transmitting the Ryuumyaku flow. If we follow it down we'll reach the source," Sara explains.

Looking over his shoulder to the two civilians, Naruto swears, "If we see your family members, we'll save them".

"Really?" Sarai excitedly questions, heart nearly leaping into her throat.

"Yes".

"Come Sarai, let's go back to the others," relieved, Masakoto taps her friend's shoulder and makes to leave.

Unable to do much more, the tubby- or stocky- buck toothed woman turns and dashes away with a, "It's a promise okay?!" All her hope is poured into these words, relaying how worried for her brother and father she is. She hasn't seen them in so long that she's nearly gotten used to the pain of missing them. She fears that should they fail tonight, she may give up despite her stubbornness.

Kro gathers Sara into his arms once more, hushing her from yelping as to not give them away. "We need to move quickly and quietly, Princess," he tells her blandly, "Climbing the ladder would be slow and possibly noisy- these rungs look old. Naruto, are you okay to jump?" When Naruto tests his leg by putting all his weight on it, he offers a nod. It only hurts a minimal amount, which is good considering how deep a gash it was. "Let's go then," he takes the lead, fearlessly leaping into the darkness below. He ignores the death grip the young woman has on him, her face burying itself into the nape of his neck. They soon land on a small flat surface, only enough for one person to fit comfortably, with two being squashed together upon being there. Naruto goes first as he enters a vent that's just wide enough to fit Kro's broad shoulders as he follows his fellow Shinobi with the Queen taking up the rear. Upon opening up the vent with a kunai and some pressure, Naruto lands silently as to hide himself from what he sees. Kro follows soundlessly, not even making the soft 'tap' the other blond did upon arrival.

Naruto looks up when he hears metallic shuffling, only to see Sara struggling to jump down from the vent. It _is_ a high fall for a normal person let alone a girl who has never fought a fight in her life. Worried about both her well being as well as the noise giving them away, the young blond stands only to be shoved back down by a rough hand. He looks to the owner only to see his head jerk in the direction opposite to them. A guard-puppet patrolling could have nearly caught them if Naruto had succeeded in standing. However, the pause is long enough for poor Sara to loose her grip. Her jaw clenches shut in a last ditch effort to stay quiet, figuring that her landing would be loud and painful. However, it's not. Into a pair of strong arms that are becoming familiar surprisingly quick does she land. Upon opening her eyes, she meets the lovely sun-golden eyes that stare down at her.

"Th-Thank you," she utters almost shyly. Strange, has he always been this warm?

Kro doesn't say anything and merely crouches while placing her on her ass and transfers himself to a new spot. What they all see is something disturbing even to Kro. Mainly because it's so cliche. Seriously? Male slaves to create an army of stuff? The room they are in is massive in size, so much so that not even Kro can see the walls that surround them. They are on top of an awning that hangs high above everyone else, over looking everything as the shackled men are forced to push some sort of contraption in a circle. Making sure that they keep working are more puppets, their statures large and menacing, their bodies armed with weapons both hidden and not. Puppet army indeed.

"Guys," Sara points as descretely as she can "I need you to get me down there".

"Down there?" Naruto peers over the ledge of their hiding spot and down below, where four statues seem to be protecting something on the floor.

Sara nods, "The flow of the Ryuumyaku can be stopped there". And she can stop it, more specifically.


	27. Did That Bitch Just Kiss Me?

Chapter 27: Fire Is Nice

Naruto nods once to Sara and then shares a look with Kro, "Alright. You ready?"

"Born ready," Kro grunts as once more he gathers the Princess up, having seemed to be her bearer due to Naruto's unstable leg. He follows after the younger blond easily, bounding down to the floor with silent steps and hops and a landing that doesn't even make a pattering sound.

Upon making it to the spot they had been aiming for, Kro releases the girl, putting her onto her own two feet. She places a hand to either man's chest, however her fingers tingle under the sensation of touching a man's bare flesh. "You two had best stay back," she warns before going down the small set of steps that leads to the eye shaped opening in the floor. Upon closer inspection, one can see that the opening is indeed much like an eye with a slit pupil protruding from the ground with seals plastered to the floor all around it in a small radius. She kneels before the opening and concentrates, pulling upon a power that she carries within her thanks to her mother. "As the Queen I command you to stop right now. Close up and never open again. Kyuu Kyuu Noritsuo," as though hearing this chant, a purple glow emits from the eye and reaches out to sit just under her extended palms. A natural movement comes to Sara, pressing down on the bubble until her fingers touch the eye itself. As though blinking from being touched, the eye closes, the symbols around it glowing purple, and sinks into the earth. This takes naught but a moment to finish before she stands with pride. "There, it's closed," she announces with a smile, "I've cut off the Ryuumyaku that flows to the factory". As though proving her correctly, the sound of moving machines stops, the puppets no longer being made and the poor workers being permitted rest.

Naruto nods, "Good".

But it's not over, not by a long shot. Instead, the unfinished puppets move on their own, glowing a purple hue as they build themselves to completion. This is startling, seeing as the machines had been stopped; production should not exist. Before anyone can say anything else, a voice speaks up from above, dark and condescending. "Oh? What are you doing here, my Queen?" Upon a balcony, kept from falling via a strong railing.

"Anrokuzan as Queen of Rouran I command you to stop the creation of these puppets and to release these workers from forced labors at once!"

Anrokuzan, also known as Mukade, is not worried, "So you've seen," obviously. "Well, I can't let you leave so I'll have to kill you. I have no need for you as it is and a puppet will replace you fine; I no longer need you to control the Ryuumyaku".

Naruto's cerulean eyes narrow, his shoulders tensing to ready for a fight as puppets begin to surround them. "So you're Mukage huh? Man you sure have become quite the pig!"

The mustached man's dark eyes narrow and land on the taunting blonde, displeased to see him as well. "Konoha Shinobi. It's been a while since I last saw you".

"I don't care how long it's been," he's had enough. This has gone on for far too long and he plans to put an end to it. A snarl places itself onto Naruto's lips, "Six years feels like yesterday to me! It doesn't matter if you're fat now, I'm taking you down Mukade!"

Kro tilts his head, "Getting a bit excited, Naruto?" he kid's itching for a fight, it would seem. It must be the hero complex in him that Kro hasn't been able to quite get rid of that's talking. Of course, it'd probably be worse if he hadn't been there to raise the kid into what he is now; luckily it isn't that bad. "Come Princess. You save your people; I'll slaughter a puppet army".

"Mukade? I hardly remember that ruffian's name! I am minister of Rouran now; Lord Anrokuzan!" His eyes widen and he offers a crazed look to the young boy. This isn't good. Being double teamed by two- one is bad enough but apparently two blondes decided to play hero today. No matter, he'll kill them both!

As Kro pulls the girl along, a puppet army is there to greet him. Kro tilts his head before grinning broadly, flashing fangs that currently lay dormant in his mouth. Okay, now it's time to have some fun! "Stay here; I'll take them down," he assures before rushing forward leaving the girl behind in the dust. "Naruto! I'm going hunting!"

Not surprised, the blond turns and rushes to protect the red haired girl whom stands frozen in place, "Make sure you give them hell damn it!" He snaps in turn. Turning to look at the girl, he offers her a confident smile upon seeing Sara's frightened look in the direction Kro disappeared into, "Don't worry about him; he's strong. I'll open the path for you, you just go free those people okay?" The younger girl nods once and watches as Naruto creates a clone in order to make some sort of swirling ball of energy. The powerful Jonin rushes forward, slamming his Rasengan into puppet after puppet, breaking them and creating a walkway for his charge to rush through. In the distance he can hear crashing and explosions, the sound of machinery getting over all destroyed.

Mukade hears it as well, and scowls. He went after the wrong blonde it would seem. No matter, he'll be done with the boy soon enough. Directing his puppets skillfully, he captures Naruto, making his toys turn into one large puppet that pins Naruto and makes him unable to move in addition to that alone, the material that the puppet is made of naturally takes Naruto's chakra away, taking it as its own. "Having fun feeling weak? It's because my puppet is draining you of your chakra," he mocks with a chuckle as Naruto struggles and pulls at his arms, working for freedom but getting none in return. Leaving Naruto to struggle, and laughing at Sara's attempt to cheer him into freedom, he sneers the girl's way. "I have to thank you, Sara, you really were the perfect puppet. Almost like my own," and that's saying something. He steps from his platform to a new one that lowers itself to the floor below upon his command, planting him onto the same level as the others. "But now you're useless to me, a puppet is more than enough to replace you with. Die like your mother".

This catches the girl's attention, "You...You killed my mother?"

Naruto from where he is screams and pulls, attempting but once more failing at freedom. **Fuck!** He snarls as he feels his joints shift in protest to his jerking and wiggling. "Sara, don't listen to him! Get out of there right now! Mukade, I'm your enemy damn it!"

But Mukade ignores the young man in favor of sneering down at the girl, "Yes. Your mother was a cunning woman, and saw right through me. She refused to help me in my endeavor," he remembers clearly killing her, using a decoration of all things to stage her 'sudden' death. His sneer spreads wider as the girl falls to her knees, more than just a little stunned as tears begin to fall from her pretty eyes. His fingers twiddle, chakra strings connecting to a downed puppet's left over blade. Before this blade however can insist on killing her, however, Naruto taps into Kurama's chakra, feeding the statue and at the same time stopping the blade. His features flash from normal to feral to normal again even as the puppet encloses around him completely. However, he over powers this trap swiftly, breaking out of its hold and making to slam his fist into Mukade's face. The downside to that, however is that it seems Mukade is made of the same stuff as his puppets; even though his face had been caved in a moment ago, it heals and he stands. "I am invincible!"

"Sara, you _need_ to get out of here," Naruto insists to the girl, "Get everyone out of here and find a safe place". However even as he speaks, puppet after puppet is headed their way. And on top of that, Mukade has revealed to him his new form. With a determination that knows no bounds, he charges at this new ant shaped form, the blades that Mukade's front pincers come to make slicing down at him with a force to be reckoned with. "Man, what's with bad guys transforming all the time?!" As he is forced into a corner with the Queen at his back, he bears his teeth in a snarl at those attempting to end him. "And where the _hell_ is Kro when you need him?!"

As it were, just as he finishes saying this, puppets left and right begin to explode, confusing all parties there. For a moment Kro was proving him wrong, but those to arrive are none other than Minato and his team mates. Unknown to Naruto, in the distance of the factory a young silver haired Shinobi lifts his hands in the form of a simple single sign, exploding both machinery and weaponry alike. "You did very well," Minato praises Naruto, "Just hang in there a little longer!"

Before a new attack from either side begins, however, something comes hurtling down at the enemy at a speed that is far faster than what they've seen the puppets able to travel at. Mukade lets out a disturbed scream when something crashes into his sharp-toothed face, causing his mask to cave in and his body to stumble and fall. Kro grunts as he stands tall in the rubble, ignoring the smoke that surrounds him. "What were you saying about where am I when you need me, Naruto?" he raises a mocking brow before turning and shoving his hand through the nearest puppet that makes for revenge. "This place is massive, you know that?" But this is not where the battle ends.

Naruto chuckles almost sheepishly, "You heard that?"

"It's hard to miss the sound of you yelling," Kro returns. "Anyways, I'm taking the Queen to take care of the prisoners. Mukade isn't really worth my time and I much prefer destroying an army". That's a lie. He just doesn't want to be around with Minato around for risk of him finding out who he is. While knowing who Naruto is doesn't do much damage to the time line, knowing Kro at all could mess things up big time. And he can't afford that; not when he's just getting his own plans under way. "I'm leaving the ant man to you," he tells his former charge before offering a gruff hand to the girl of royal blood. "Come".

With wide eyes, the girl takes the man's hand with a, "R-Right!" Before she is jerked away from the wall she was backed against. She watches with wide eyes as Kro's fist smashes directly through a puppet's face, while that very same hand catches and throws a shard of that face at another puppet. The throw is more than hard enough to break that second puppet, giving Kro plenty of time to scoop Sara up so that he can deliver a flying kick to the next target. He brutally turning kicks another puppet, sending it soaring and then crashing none too gracefully into the nearest wall. He sets the girl down once more as they arrive in front of the poor men both young and old that have been worked far too hard. "Please! Everyone come with us! It's not safe here; we need to get out!" She insists as she begins to undo the shackles of one of the men. Her hands work hard to shuffle with the metal, "Vasile, please get those guys over there!" The vampire does as requested, if only to keep things moving. Once everyone is free, Sara leads the way out with Kro destroying everything in their way- including a wall that had decided to fall in front of them due to the mayhem.

"I really hope I didn't pick the job that's too boring," the poor vampire utters to himself, obviously bored as Sara meets up with the women whom had asked her to save their loved ones. A rumbling finds itself under his feet, irritating his senses. "Sara, time to go," he demands and grabs the girl's wrist, tugging her along. "If the rest of you want to live, I suggest you run," he calls over his shoulder, pulling the Queen forward as the ground where they once were begins to crack and crumble. Kro looks over his shoulder to see some sort of weird, bladed, puppet of massive proportions pop up from the earth like a plant. "...I picked the boring job," he realizes as he watches Naruto's clones go flying off, and yet Naruto gets away scott free. However, when he realizes that the statue is actually Mukade and that he's headed directly for himself and the human girl with him, he smirks. Ohhhhh, he has what the man wants huh? "Queen, think quick. What do you want to do?"

Sara, whom rushes harshly to keep up with Kro's long legs, looks over her shoulder at the monster headed their way. It's huge! A chill of fear dribbles down her spine like a cold drop of water. However, a fire lights her heart as she looks forward, "Keep going straight! Do you see that tower with the glowing top? We need to go there!"

Kro's eyes drift in the direction mentioned, locking onto the target swiftly before with a jerk of his arm he gathers the girl into his arms again. "You're too slow," he tells her as he carries her for the umpteenth time. This is why he hates working with normal people; they're useless and need to be toted around if you need to get anything done in a rush. He leaps with a powerful push of his legs, hitting the side of a near by building and pushing off to go even higher, fearless of the ground now far below them. He clears his throat slightly, the feeling of being choked is irritating to him, though the girl in his arms insists on clinging to him as tightly as she possibly can. He lands in front of the tall tower, not bothering to put the girl down as he figures doing so would be a waste of time. Mukade however is swift, having easily passed the fleeing people and headed straight for his target. The vampire smirks as he turns with the girl in his arms and mocks him. "Do I have your toy, Mukade?"

"Give her to me!" Mukade demands, a snarl in his voice but his massive face stretched into a forever snarling grin. "She's out lived her usefulness; she must die!" a large claw attached to an even larger hand reaches out for the girl, a purple line of chakra headed down towards the tall man and the Queen in his grasp. If he's just going to stand there, Mukade won't hesitate to- "What?"

Kro smirks broadly and turns away as though he had never even offered the enemy the chance to win. Although that's exactly what he had been purposely doing for his own sick amusement. He so adores pissing people off, especially when he gets fed up with everything else. God he should have just taken Mukade as his own target to begin with. But seeing as he's given him to Naruto...Well he's got no dibs any longer. All in all, he's stalling for the Jinchuriki to get there. "Oh, what's the matter? Can't get a hold of me?" There is a little known way on how to keep yourself from becoming a puppet to a master such as Mukade, and Kro is currently putting it to good use. The trick is to cover your entire body with an ever so thin layer of your own chakra, forcing the chakra strings to become rejected. It just so happens that Kro's good enough to cover Sara as well.

"Queen Sara!" A familiar voice calls to the cradled girl from not so far away. The young ruler looks to the side, finding her people fine. But...How? "Thank Kami you're okay!"

"I had a Kage Bushin show them the way," Kro grunts. Although he could care less if the people die- in fact it'd be easier for him if they did- he'd never hear the end of it from Naruto. And what with their recent reunion and Naruto agreeing to leave Konoha with him- and over all being important to Kro- he'd rather not have that happen. So alive civilians it is. **Why must life be so god damn difficult?** Then again he asked for it, limiting himself like he has. But that's besides the point.

The young woman smiles her hanks to Kro, relieved. She had been worried about them seeing as Kro forced her to leave them behind in the dust. She's extremely grateful that he was kind enough to keep them safe for her. "Sara!" another voice cries, though this time it's masculine. The frame that lands nearly right on top of Kro and the Queen is none other than Naruto's, chakra blade at the ready. "I'm glad you're okay; you wouldn't happen to know of a way to end this, would you?"

"I would," the young woman assures, "Vasile, can you put me down for a second? Can I borrow a kunai?"

"Here," Naruto offers, "I won't be needing this," he confidently assures as he gives the girl his chakra blade.

…..Only for her to destroy her pretty dress and turn it into a ragidy thing with her hair pulled into a ponytail much like it was when he first met her. "Naruto, you remember where we met the for the first time, right? That garden is the only place where the Ryuumyaku can't reach. If I go there and stop it for good, then Anrokuzan can't win!"

The young Uzumaki blinks before looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Then what are you waiting for?! Show this guy that you're no one's puppet; do what you have to do!"

"Right!" Sara agrees before turning to her rather confused people. "Everyone, I know where we can be safe for good! If you'll just follow me, I can get us to safety for certain!" It takes a moment, but the people agree, willing to listen to the girl who not only kept her promise but also hasn't led them astray just yet. "Good, we can go underground and make it there that way!"

Kro sighs as he watches Naruto battle the massive living puppet. As the blond haired older teen lands on skidding feet, he questions, "You want me to stay or go? I can back you up if I stay; it's your kill after all". He gave it to the boy, though he very much so wishes he didn't.

Naruto bears a normal kunai at the currently unmoving Mukade, having used to Rasengan to have a bridge fall onto him, crushing him for now. "No," Naruto denies, "Go with Sara. You never know what she'll run in to".

With a grunt the vampire sighs, "Can't believe I'm doing this," he grunts lowly to himself with a scowl. But afterwords, he turns and heads for the very opening the girl had pointed out moments before. It takes him little to no time to catch up with her, feeling like he's jogging as she runs at the head of the crowd. "What will you do once at that garden?"

"I'll stop the Ryuumyaku for good," the Queen utters, gripping the chakra blade tightly as though a gift- actually it kind of is. "It's what I have to do no matter what happens. The tower even as they all run down the stairs shakes under the violence going on outside. The battle up on the surface is obviously far greater than anticipated, and it makes the Queen and her people tremble with each terrified step to safety they take.

Further up the stairs run Naruto and Minato, having left Choza and Shiki to fight for them; a monster that strong needs multiple lines of defense in case something goes wrong. Unfortunately for them all, that's just what happens. As the father son duo make haste behind the citizens with Sara and Kro at point, Minato holds his palm out as a small cloud of bugs rests in the palm of his covered hand. They dance rapidly, speaking in a language only Konoha Jonin can understand. The future Kage furrows his brows in worry as the bugs are proven correct of their warning when pieces of the tower come crumbling down around them. "This isn't good; Mukade is able to absorb the chakra from the leyline, thus making him even harder to defeat than thought possible".

Naruto isn't stupid; he realizes what that means. It means things are going to end horribly if they don't do something to make the puppet pause and give Sara time to get to that garden. But Naruto doesn't logically know if they have the power to do just that. After all, Mukade seems to get stronger with each remake of his puppet body, and from what he knows the man has been remade multiple times over already. "We have to stall him until Vasile can get them all safe," he'd tell Minato that he has to switch with the vampire, let alone get him to undo the seals that limit his strength- surely an immortal vampire would win against a puppet so powerful- but he really doesn't have the time. Especially not to explain why Kro has been holding back all this time- something tells Naruto that Minato wouldn't take well to the whole 'holding back for a challenge' concept that Kro has taken on. With no other choice but to help Minato with the delay himself, he screams his role model's name long and loud knowing well that Kro will hear him. "VASILE! You need to get them to that garden no matter what!" He screams, knowing Kro will hear him.

And indeed Kro does, hearing the echo even over the rumbling of Mukade clashing with the two younger blondes up on the stairs. "Sara, get the garden open," he demands, "You're nearly out of time". **Don't make me take off these limiters when I'm still getting used to them in the first place.**

"I'm trying!" Sara insists, heaving against the lock of the garden with all her might. But no matter whether she twists or turns, or even pushes or pulls does the gate open for them to find sanctuary. "Something must have jammed the lock!"

Naruto's pained cry can be heard all too easily above them, his frame beaten and battered and yet still standing after being thrown into the center of the tower. It's amazing no major damage has been done to the boy, just cuts and bruises that will heal swiftly. And yet, the fact that there's so many irritates Kro. He is bound by his word to let Naruto fight and to protect the girl, as well as his yearning to see how the young Jonin does. Mukade's tail crashes into the wall surrounding him, his bladed appendage cutting out chunks of stone and brick and causing it to fall towards the humans post haste.

"Shit," Kro grunts before swiftly weaving his fingers together, once his blanket of hand seals are completed, he turns and pulls Sara away from the gate's lock and holds her close to his side. "Raiton: Arashi Shugo (Lightning Release: Storm Guardian)!" The tall man snaps his metallic fingers once, bringing forth the B-class jutsu in all its glory. As opposed to what most would assume, Arashi Shugo does not originate from the user nor from the sky- or in this case, 'sky'- above them. Instead, the clouds created roll in like a black fog, lightning harmlessly flashing within them until the user snaps his fingers. Normally this attack would result in the enemies- as it is a large range offensive jutsu- being electrocuted within the clouds and the lightning that lashes at the air destroying anything in its way. However, this has been modified to keep the humans from being harmed. The clouds do not harm them, and instead the destructive power is put completely put into the lightning strikes that hit the stones that fall at them, turned to rubble before they can hurt anyone.

Sara's eyes are wide at the sight of crashing destruction, thunder rumbling long and loud around them as a result of all that sound barrier breaking. Ozone lingers all around them making the girl's nose itch, "Vasile...How did you do-"

"Less talking more getting into the garden," he demands and hefts his large frame to the apparent door that looks more like a wall. With a powerful thrusting kick of his foot, the brittle stone has no choice but to give away to the one that out does its defense. "The garden is open, get in there now people!" He snaps, breaking the humans from their stunned hesitation. He releases the Queen and shoves her towards the crumbled opening as well, cutting his hand on a kunai swiftly afterwords and crouching to scribble rapidly on the ground. "You go too, girl," he tells he sternly when she hasn't retreated inside.

But Sara stares at the man writing in front of her and then looks to Naruto who fights and struggles- hardly succeeding- to hold his ground and keep people safe. There has to be something she can do too! Anything! She can't just up and let these men do all the work; it wouldn't be right! But...What is it that she could do? Is there something? Is there actually nothing? What?! **I just want to help** she mentally insists. And that's when she figures it out, her head coming up in a jolt causing her red locks to flare up for a second. That's it! "I'm not going anywhere".

Kro pauses in his scribbles that to the normal person- Shinobi or otherwise- would seem odd. He raises a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I'm going to help you guys! As she speaks, Naruto crashes to the ground with a curse, his body battered and bruised and his eyes screaming his exhaustion and his determination having an internal battl to see which one wins. "I'm going to seal off the Ryuumyaku once and for all. If I don't, Anrokuzan has all the chakra he needs!".

Naruto pauses before looking back at the girl. "You're sure it'll work?"

"There's no way it can't," Sara returns.

That's something he likes to hear. Brought hope, Naruto straightens his hunched frame and spits blood from his mouth with a chuckle. "Alright then. You and Vasile go; I'll make sure that Mukade doesn't get to you". When neither move, he grunts and jerks his head in a direction away from him, physically dismissing them as well as verbally. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Hai!" The girl cries, turning on her foot and sprinting down through a door without a second thought.

Kro however stays, "You're sure you can hold him off? I'll take him from you if you can't".

Naruto tosses a glare Kro's way, disturbed by such a statement. "You gave fighting him to me. I'm not through just yet so don't you dare assume that I am".

The vampire blinks, surprised at the snap but no less pleased to hear it. He smirks the boy's way, and turns to rush after the fleeing girl. "Make sure I don't find your corpse," he demands. A confident thumbs up is given to him just before he turns and runs down the hall into the very center of the tower where there lays a very familiar opening in the chakra lay-line. His golden eyes narrow as he watches the red haired girl rush up the steps and to the opening, where she kneels and begins to concentrate. Kro is forced to spin around as a booming crash erupts around them, showing that Mukade has managed to push through Naruto's exhausted defense. His eyes then narrow as he spots Naruto rushing in behind the puppet beast, only to be crashed into the bridge that Kro himself stands on. "Really?! You didn't last five minutes!" He calls to the young Jonin.

Naruto scoffs as he glares down- or rather up- the puppet whose tail tauntingly readies to crush him, "You try fighting while on empty!" He demands. It's not that he has absolutely no chakra left- he could tap into Kurama's- but rather that he has none of his to tap into without endangering his life. Before he can be crushed by the tail, Minato appears, pulling him out of danger at last. Where he's been this whole time, neither of the other blonds know nor care.

"Listen you two," Minato states as he's landed by the taller man with the young one, "I found his weakness. His original puppet form is the heart of this puppet form. If we uncover that, then Naruto can throw his Rasengan into it and end this".

"Sad do say, I actually can't; I don't have enough chakra to make another Rasengan," Naruto denies.

"Then I'll make one for you," Minato states with a smile. In Naruto's right palm a green Rasengan is formed, slowly turning blue as Naruto's own chakra maintains the already made jutsu. He then makes a second Rasengan, gesturing for Naruto to let his join with Minato's to make an even stronger one. "There," he smiles proudly to the blue eyed boy, "Now we've got something even stronger than a normal Rasengan. The issue is just getting the 'heart' revealed".

Naruto, confident once more, smirks to the silent blonde at his side, "Think you can do that, Vasile?"

"Oh, you're letting me fight?"

"It's not a matter of your word any more," Naruto insists, "More so our survival really".

Kro blinks and then shrugs himself before a smirk spreads across his face. A metallic fist meets his palm as he steps forward, "I can certainly do that". Without needing the go ahead, he rushes off towards the chortling Mukade, whom with gleaming green eyes finds amusement in Kro's standard attack.

"Rushing me head on?" the massive puppet-beast nearly giggles a low toned giggle, "If that worked don't you think your friend would have succeeded by now?"

Kro grins broad, flashing fangs that elongate in his excitement. Finally, something to destroy in all his boredom! "Let's see if there's a difference!" He runs along the hand that lashes down upon him, weaving around the claw-fingers that attempt to impale him on them and dancing around the tail that sweeps across the bridge, its clawed feet reaching out to kick at him as it goes. Kro however is fast, and as such manages to weave his way around most of the attacks, only crashing into the bridge twice just to stand and keep going. He uses chakra to keep him on the puppet's body as it swings around its tail in an attempt to rid itself of him when she starts to run on it, Kro flips over a slapping palm that crushes its own limb instead of him. Mukade's annoyed screams fall on deaf ears, even as Kro clings to where the heart would be if he were a huge human. He skips around the hand that makes to grasp and crush him, instead weaving his fingers together. "Let's see how you like this, shall we? Katon: Jigoku no Nigiri (Fire Release: Hell's Grasp)!" Thrusting his metallic left hand forward, the appendage grips onto the puppet's 'flesh', clenching tightly as suddenly fire ignites across the entire body, swiftly burning its path into each and every part as it collects all into one point- where Kro holds onto, AKA Mukade's 'heart'. When finally the brilliant red fire makes its way to one point under Kro's palm, It releases a point blank explosion that could be comparable to twenty explosive tags. Destroying the body as a whole as the force rushes through it as though a dying star. When the smoke is gone, Kro stands before the stunned 'heart' that is Mukade himself, confusion written all over his face face. Kro smirks, "Didn't like that did you? He's all yours Naruto".

The youngest blond there nods, only slightly surprised by the jutsu and the damage done. It's rare that he gets to see any of Kro's jutsu, he preferring to Taijutsu and commonly known Ninjutsu such as Gokyaku no Jutsu or Suiryuudan. He hadn't fully believed Kro when he said that all his personal jutsu- the ones he's used his years of experience to create and master- were A-class or higher, not meant for simple spars even when weakened. Now he knows why. But he throws these thoughts out the window, realizing that the time is nigh. He rushes the weakened enemy with his Rasengan that his own father's power weaved into its very core, and shoves it through Mukade's body, doing more than just simply tearing part of him apart, but his entire person. Naruto watches as the last pieces of puppet fall still, too small to do anything especially with the enemy dead. "It's over," he realizes as he turns back to Minato. He finds him not far from Sara, and comes up to them himself to hear...

"That Hiraishin kunai will help make sure that the seal of the Ryuumyaku stays stable and harder to break," he assures the girl with a smile. Blue eyes cut to the approaching boy, but watch with little surprise as both Naruto's and Kro's bodies begin to glow. "It seems with Mukade dead, the pendulum of time has finally reset and is taking you to where you belong.

But Naruto steps forth, unwilling to go just yet, "Wait, you said you'd talk to me after the mission".

"And I will," Minato smiles at Naruto's pensive face, "I'm certain we'll meet again some day".

"No, you don't get it," he can't hold it in any longer. Not with him standing, in the flesh, right in front of him! He wants to know more! "It's really important! I-"

But Minato seems to know where he's going with this. Being as smart as he is, how could he not? As Kro takes to the worried young man's side he assures, "We'll meet again. But I have to say, if I were to have a son, I'd want nothing more than for him to grow up into a magnificent man like you".

Oh...That strikes a cord ever so hard in Naruto's heart, almost like stabbing him. He stares at the future Kage, knowing well what those words mean. **He...Knows**. Hurt and relieved, tears spring from his eyes without warning, and only the fact that his body has begun to completely fade is what keeps him from dropping to his knees and weeping at the man's feet. It was hard enough just meeting an imprint of his father's chakra in his mind. But meeting him and not getting to actually talk to him on normal terms let alone hug or even shake his hand, is just not fair. **He's right** _ **there!**_ He insists, feeling as though a hand is clenched around his heart.

In the mean time, Sara stands in front of Kro, a light smile on her lips. "Thank you for all your help, Vasile. I know that you probably would have rathered to help Naruto beat Anrokuzan quickly but you still stayed by me all the way through this; for that I am beyond grateful".

The vampire shrugs a broad shoulder indifferently, "Someone had to do it".

"I know, but I can't help but thank you. You and Naruto taught me to stand up for what I believe; to be strong and never back down. I'll become the greatest Queen I can be, no matter what," Sara's smile widens. Though then a blush covers her cheeks even as she watches Kro's body begin to fade, "I can't thank you enough for protecting me, and helping me get to where we were going quickly. And especially for protecting my people". She steps forth, her hands gathered in front of her as though uncertain. And just as Kro's person begins to disappear into nothingness, she lets her lips touch his cheek, her thanks a silent gift.


	28. Kro Is On His Man-Period

_Since I've hit the double digits a while ago and am realizing that this may be my longest story yet, I wanna thank everyone whom has gone ahead and followed along so far. I've read a bunch of awesome reviews, for which I'm eternally grateful. I'd say that reviews keep me going but honestly I'm an author at heart and don't mind if no one reviews- though they're still nice to see. To be honest, I was gonna keep this bombshell of a story(to quote one of my lovely reviewers) all to myself- I had been writing it out of pure enjoyment. And then one day I said 'hey, why not see what my fellow fanfic readers think? To see it succeed is quite rewarding._

 _I'll stop talking in a moment, but first I wanna give you guys a warning. These latest chapters are where a lot of shit gets completely original. The plot will no longer be along the Naruto story line, in fact there will probably only be references to it through passing memories or dreams that any of the guys have. From here on out, I own EVERYTHING save for the Naruto characters that play a role in Kro's revenge and those that may be mentioned in passing. The following story line is mine- hence the 'gets completely original' part I mentioned earlier. With that in mind, to create a realistic world I will be taking more time to update and the chapters will probably be longer._

 _I'm gonna shut up now. Thanks guys!_

* * *

Chapter 28: You Don't Need Drugs To Hallucinate, Just Depression

In the small land called Tora no Kuni, a place where tigers thrive and the people are far more wild than even Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan, a single figure walks through the thick humid forest that surrounds them. They are not pleased with the weather, as can be told by the scowl on their face, but nor do they attempt to whine about it. There's nothing they can change about their surroundings until they get out of there. With Tora no Kuni being thin strip of land between Kaze no Kuni and Hi no Kuni, where the hot winds of the desert meet the cooler winds of Konoha and mix to make a heavy air, there is nothing but wild life and the occasional human strutting around in animal skins with a weapon. It is a wild land not commonly traveled, seeming to be a world of its own because of this. But this is why the figure decided to go that way. The less attention they attract, the better.

It is hard not to attract attention due to their appearance, something they cannot control nor change. This figure looks to be a young woman, nineteen at oldest, and a fairly short one at that. Standing at only five foot even, however, she is a creature of beauty and worthy of being called gorgeous. Long, slender legs carry her across the forest floor with inhuman grace, her white and blue clothing- simple in design, being a white, blue hemmed a-line skirt with a single slit up the side on the left and a matching halter top that shows a taunting amount of skin- somehow remaining clean despite her dirty surroundings. She carries nothing with her as her heeled feet pad across the damp flooring, careful not to trip over the thick trunk of a fallen tree that attempts to block her path. This she bounds over as though floating through the air. Her long and wavy lavender-pink hair flutters behind her, the bangs and strands that frame her oval face settling down again upon her landing. She has large eyes that seem to glow an ethereal pinkish red, black lashes surrounding them and lids decorated by green eyeshadow. In the middle of her forehead, there lie four jewels embedded into her skin, seemingly a part of her, in the shape of a diamond with the bottom between her thin eyebrows.

She purses her full lips and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her sharp, pointed ear as she continues along, a single goal in mind and never leaving her. She wonders just when she'll arrive to her destination, almost feeling impatient with her own pace. However, she continues forward without a complaint.

In Konoha

Four months have passed since that damn mission that neither Kro nor Naruto dare speak about. Traveling time was taboo for a reason, and although talking about it now wouldn't change the past- as it's impossible to do so from the past's future, in other words the present- that doesn't mean that they feel obligated to recall anything. Part of the reason being because Naruto felt hurt that he hadn't gotten to talk with Minato on more peaceful terms. It hurt, being able to fight by your dad's side but not able to say a single casual word to him. It was all business from the point when he met the man to when he left that time line. Just as he honestly wishes he could have spent more time with the chakra imprint that had been left as a part of Kurama's seal, Naruto wishes he could go back and talk more with the man that would risk his life to save a horrid place such as Konoha. How he yearned to warn his father, even at the cost of changing the future. If warning his dad about the destruction of Konoha meant that Naruto would fade from existence and become a different person, he most likely would.

Most likely being the key words.

It is Kro that keeps him from deciding that he certainly would go back in time if possible and warn Minato of the future at the cost of his own life. Because if he did that, he most likely wouldn't meet Kro, and that hurt him just as much. Kro was- is- the figure that Naruto had been lacking in his life for far to long when he stepped forward and started to take care of him. Even if it was a rough kind of caring that he gave the boy. Kro had been kind enough to raise him into someone not stupid, but with a rather vast amount of skill and still more room to grow. He rose him into someone who does not tolerate assholes as much as his 'stupid laughing kid' facade made him. And he taught him the art of intimidation and the beautiful language of sarcasm- a language that he honestly is still getting a hang of. Before he had neither. He taught Naruto how to read and right, how to control his chakra, how to _fight_ in general. Everything.

And most importantly...Shishaue Kro taught young Uzumaki Naruto how to love.

He doesn't really remember when he had realized that the feelings he held for Kro were not that of brothers or even those an adoptive son has for their foster father. Perhaps it was through Jiraiya, whom he bonded with tremendously over the three years spent with, that he realized that it is a different type of love he holds for the murder-loving fiend. The kind of love that normally consists of a man and a woman, not two males. However, Naruto has never been normal, and this allowed him to begin accepting his love for the vampire. Part of him had worried about 'what if others find out?' and 'will people think I'm weird?'. But the more logical side of him pointed out the following. That, in a world where people can learn to walk on water and breathe fire, and see three hundred and sixty degrees with ease, and turn their bones into weapons or even have all powerful non-human creatures sealed into them...In that kind of world, being gay is something so minor that it's not even funny. On top of this, but it's actually fairly common, to see two men or two women holding hands as though they were a male and female. Especially amongst Shinobi, who admire power and strength, and have such short lives that more often than not they're more worried about dying without having loved before loving someone of the same gender. It is also common for a Shinobi to have multiple lovers at once, a survival instinct to breed as much as possible before death standing strong in some of them. It's not unheard of for some Shinobi to just be 'friends with benefits' for long periods of time- or short ones- as well. In a world and with a career that is so deadly, true love- the love Naruto knows he feels for the older man- is rare beyond recognition. So much so that gender of either partner doesn't matter. Those that care are ignorant to the reality of how life works.

Naruto does not search for a way to the past because he doesn't want to lose Kro, the man he loves, and that is final.

It is also because he loves Kro, that he is leaving Konoha with him- or, that's a major component other than the obvious as to why. It's not that he's running away from the glares and the hate, it's that he's leaving a place that has no spot in his hart- it hasn't for at least six years. Yes, there are people who he very much cares about in this village, and yes he hates to let go of them. However, despite this it is the greed and the darkness that he has grown all too used to that makes him happy that Kro asked him to come with him. At the same time, it is those people he cares for- Tsunade being one of them- that he's doing two last missions before leaving for good. One is done, they have another to go.

Naruto yawns as he exits the shower, done cleaning himself free of any dirt and grime from the day before. After wrapping his lower body in a soft towel, he heads to his room with a light smile on his lips. It was a nice shower...And he notes that as usual Kro has not slept in his bed. Apparently being a vampire has its perks, not needing sleep being one of them. Pausing, Naruto stops to smell the air and raises a brow before sighing and making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, towel and all. "I thought I told you to stop trying to cook," Naruto rolls his eyes at the sight of his role model watching as the innocent bacon burns to nothing but a cinder.

Krio raises a brow and meets the blue gaze, but does not answer, "Sure you did. But I decided to try anyways". He figured he'd at least attempt to make the young man some eggs and lost. It wasn't his first time trying to do something nice for Naruto, as the conversation makes obvious, which means that he hasn't gotten any better. It's probably due to the fact that human food smells gross to him regardless as to what they do to it. And that's why he can't honestly tell the difference between properly cooked food and stuff that's been cooked within an inch of its life. "Anyways, morning".

"Good morning," Naruto grunts and makes to enter the kitchen only to notice the wafting around a place the air shouldn't waft to. When he looks down, he finds himself still wrapped up in just a towel, too interested in what was being burnt to really care. "We've got that meeting with Baa-chan today, right?"

Kro nods once as he hands over making breakfast to the blond human, sitting down at the table in the conjoined room not far from him, "About that second mission we're doing before you leave this shit hole for good".

Ahh, Naruto remembers now, "Right. Where is it again?"

"Rokuko no Kuni," the vampire informs as Naruto gets to cracking open four new eggs, this time the stove turned to a much more gentle heat compared to where Kro had it- all the way up to 'high'. "However that's all she told us the other day". 'The other day' being four months ago when they had all reported to the bitch how well their last mission went. Hopefully this one won't contain anything like that. It was, in the end, more trouble than it was worth. And why the hell she told them where the mission would be taking place but did not bother to actually give them the it is beyond him. Ignoring the uncomfortable clenching feeling he gets upon smelling the properly prepared food, he changes subjects, "Are you excited to leave?"

"For Rokuko no Kuni?" Naruto's head tilts, "I guess".

"No. I mean to leave this place for good," with him. His eyes carefully look over the blond young man's expression as he sits down in front of him and begins to dig in on his real breakfast.

The one with blue eyes does not hesitate to give his answer to the golden eyed one, feeling confident in his answer and certain in his standing. "I am," he admits, "Once I leave I won't have to worry about any asshole villagers or anything like that. I'll be like any other person out there; it'll be great". Best of all, he'll be with the person he loves. He flashes Kro a broad, honest, grin before finishing the duty of clearing his plate and cleaning up after his cooking. "Well, shall we? We don't want to keep Baa-chan waiting".

Kro would beg to differ. But none the less he relents, standing to his feet and following after the younger blond. They traverse through the village with little to no care, relaxed in their strides but with a destination in mind. Neither blond pays any mind to each person becoming stiff every time they pass them, nor the careful glances they're given by store owners. Each has their own reason of being disliked within the village, of course, for obvious reasons. Naruto, although in all reality Konoha's reluctant hero, is the pariah of the place he's called 'home' for so many years. It's rare to find a civilian or Shinobi actually happy to see him. Granted, the famed 'Rookie Nine' that he graduated with and make up most of the just as well known 'Konoha Twelve', are far kinder to him than almost all of the Shinobi forces save for the clan Heads- all of which seem to realize him as his father aimed him to be seen as. Kro is the monster of the Elemental Nations decided to loan his power out to Konoha, but not in the sense where he unconditionally works himself to the bones, as Shinobi and civilian alike thought was the condition. But rather in the sense of 'I'm going to work and live here from now on. Piss me off and I'll turn you into soup' kind of way. That in addition to his fondness of Naruto that hasn't gone down in the slightest and you've got one disliked man.

Neither of them care, however, not when freedom is so close to being at hand. They ignore the careful, wary, look they get from the secretary on the first floor of Hokage tower before making their way up to the top most floor where they know Tsunade to be waiting for them. Waiting for them is a bundle of people, being more than just the Hokage herself and other than Shizune and Tonton. Standing in the round room are familiar faces, each with grim masks on their person. Behind the broad desk that over looks the office's door and offers its back to the village is Senju Tsunade herself. She sits tall in her simple chair, tawny eyes hard and determined to hide the sorrow there. She had been loathing this moment all this time, and she loathes it even more now that it's come. To her direct left is Sarutobi Hiruzen, his aged frame standing tall despite its ancientness, lips pulled down into a sharp frown normally saved for the worst of times- normally saved for funerals. He looks odd, no longer dressed in the traditional Hokage robes that he kept himself in, now wearing simple Shinobi garb despite his retirement. Dressing as such is probably a habit he will never rid himself of. On Tsunade's right is Jiraiya, he too is frowning a deep and regretful frown. He can't help but wonder if he should have visited more often in an attempt to help Naruto out more. However, though it is with a heavy heart, he realizes that he would have probably ended up similar to how he is now. A man whom, while he does not wish death on the place and people that caused him such suffering, wants nothing more than to leave and never look back nor return. It is such a coldness with which he regards Konoha that chills Jiraiya to the bone- so unlike the boy's own father whom loved this place with every ounce of his being.

Standing in front of the desk are two familiar people, one female and the other male. Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi both greet the two blonds with nearly opposite expressions. One that looks like it could shatter and begin to cry, and the other that looks to have accepted defeat. Sakura doesn't know what she could have done to bring herself closer to Naruto, other than perhaps train with him more often or simply have been nicer to him when they were kids. Ever since Tsunade beat real skill into her person, she has regretted the way she treated young Naruto before Kro came along, and even after. She realizes that after Nami no Kuni, that she started to try and avoid Naruto as much as possible, disturbed by his lack of response to Kro killing the Demon Brothers at the beginning of the mission to help Tazuna. She found it strange, and almost frightening, that the boy showed such a small response to the sight of blood and the smell of death. So she unintentionally pushed him away. Before she could rectify her actions, he had gone off to train with Jiraiya-sama, and then they were off to save Gaara. Since then, Naruto had been busy with mission after mission, only occasionally paring up with her and another to get the job done. She on the other hand was constantly bettering her skills and healing the sick and injured. Much like Jiraiya, Kakashi feels as though he may have failed Minato in some way. His beloved sensei wouldn't have wished for Naruto to leave with a man thought to be- proved to be- a monster in the flesh. He would have wanted Naruto to grow up strong and smart and loved by the village. And while he's done the first two through Kro's guidance, the third is beyond lacking and too far gone to try and save. He realizes that he should have paid more attention to Naruto and Sakura when they were kids, having had a small amount of favortism for Sasuke due to their similar standings. While Kakashi's older brother didn't kill his entire clan- not that Kakashi had a clan to loose nor an older brother- he had been left behind by his family and given the duty of growing up way too fast at a young and impressionable age. To cope, he had become cold and distant, unwilling to work with others. Kakashi had hoped he would become his own version of what Minato-sensei was to Kakashi, to Sasuke. And in doing so, he neglected his other two students; which he would forever regret and look back upon with remorse.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Shishaue Kro," Tsunade states at last with all the components to the mission there before her, "This is your mission. Go to Rokuko no Kuni (Howling Wolf Village). From this point forward, your two pairs- Naruto with Kro and Sakura with Kakashi- are to split up. Kakashi, you are to take part in the act of escorting Rokuko no Kuni's ambassador here and remain as their body guard until further notice Sakura, you will assist Kakashi in escorting his charge to Hi no Kuni's border and then return to Naruto and Kro. Where you will perform as needed until no longer needed. Upon your dismissal by them, you will return here. Upon arriving to Rokuko no Kuni...Naruto and Kro are thereby dismissed from their service to Konohagakure no Sato". These words are emotionally difficult for her to say, making it hard for her to even get out the rest of her words. She feels like crying and begging the young man not to go, to stay and remain her anchor to this wretched village where he suffered so. To promise that she would make everything better. But she knows better. She can't make him stay and suffer, nor can she promise that she'll succeed in making this place better than it is now.

Naruto is silent ans still, confused, "...Wait...Why are you giving us such an easy mission?" He demands, "At least give us something worth while, Baa-chan". He notes of how the woman's breath hitches in her throat upon hearing the fond nickname, and makes a mental note not to refer to her as that any longer. "I mean, we're basically escorting the escorts. What's the point in that?"

Tsunade sighs, "Sorry I couldn't give you anything life risking this time," she utters, "I just didn't have it in me to make things more difficult for you, Naruto". She could care less if it were difficult for Kro. Hell, she'd strip naked and give Jiraiya a lap dance if Kro ended up dying on a difficult mission she gave him. But not even she would take that bet, as Naruto would somehow come in danger of death as well. So no naked lap dances for her former team mate in this life time- or the next for that matter.

Kro nods nonce, "It's perfect then. When do we leave?" He questions with his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants.

"Tonight," Tsunade states blandly, "Best say your goodbyes before then," she finishes up. Oh god, it hurts. Sitting back in her chair, she keeps her hands clenched together on her desk, using them to hide her trembling arms and fingers. While it is not death, letting the boy go- or knowing that he'll be leaving for good very soon- is very much like it. She'll never see him again, after all, and most likely never get word from him. She won't know how well he's doing or how much he's struggling. She'll never know if he found love and made a family, or simply died a man with no relatives at all. "You two are dismissed; Kakashi, Sakura, I'll give you more details on your missions now". As Naruto and Kro turn without so much as a bow but rather a happy wave from the former and a glance of cruel pleasure from the latter, Tsunade releases the shaky breath she's been holding in. She leans forward once more, and stares at the clenched hands that tremble as they grasp one another. It hurts. She feels a kind and familiar hand on her shoulder, its owner leaning down to look her in the distraught face.

"Tsunade-hime?" the masculine voice is as gentle as his touch, feather light, "Are you going to be alright?" He knew that she isn't currently fine, but instead isn't certain on whether she'll heal from this or not. He himself carefully looks to the spot where Naruto had just been standing. To his eyes only, a boy of only about fourteen years old stands there with a broad grin and bright blue eyes. The boy's chuckle echoes in his ears, a hand saluting Jiraiya as he does so. He could hear the welcoming insistence of 'Ero-sennin, let's get training already!' resound only for him to hear. Even as he supports his long time friend and former team mate, his own heart clenches. **I'm really going to miss you, Gaki** he tells the image that is replaced by the man he had just seen walk away. In place of calm but happy eyes are those of determination to leave and a dark dislike for the place he was. Some regret for leaving behind his friends, but not enough to keep him rooted there. **A lot.**

Tsunade in the mean time nearly makes to bang her forehead on the wooden desk, not completely certain if she will actually heal from this harmful blow. Her light brown eyes look up from their lowered position as she too gazes at where Naruto had once been. However, there is an imaginary Kro with him, and they are doing more than just standing there as they had been in all reality. Tsunade's mind makes up a scene of Naruto being held flush to Kro's taller frame, a chain collar and attached chain leash around his neck and held taunt by Kro's metallic arm. The other hand, the fleshy one, is tilting the imaginary Naruto's face up, his own dangerously close as golden eyes stare possessively into lovely blues. Those hues turn to Tsunade, and though imaginary-Naruto's mouth does not move, she can hear words. 'This is me now' are the words she hears as a dark chuckle escapes the vampire. The eyes that she had come to admire in their vibrant color turn away and close as the two men close the distance, sealing an unspoken deal as their lips meet with near violent fervor on imaginary-Kro's end. "I...I don't know Jiraiya," she shakes her head, placing a hand on top of the sage's own, welcoming the comfort from him. She can feel another hand on her other shoulder, this one as familiar as Jiraiya's. She welcomes both even as Kakashi and Sakura stand there in respectful silence.

The third to hallucinate some sort of weird vision as their mind registers what just went down is Kakashi. A slow, careful, sigh escapes his lips from behind his navy blue face mask, black eye closed in resignation. While he despises the vampire, Kakashi realizes that there is no one but Naruto himself that can keep him from going with Kro. The bastard monster that tainted the boy's mind with the thought that this place- Konoha- is horrid enough to leave. And while Kakashi admits that the village is far darker than people tend to let on, he disagrees that it is a place worth leaving. It just needs a shove back into greatness is all; Kakashi had been silently wishing Naruto would be the one to give it that push just as his father did before him. Kakashi's imagination brings forth a far darker sight to his uncovered dark orb. There Naruto stands, beaten and battered and broken, bound by rusted chains around his neck and arms that are pinned to his sides. His clothing is ripped and his flesh bloody as behind him stands a creature whose intimidation factor could rival the Kyuubi's. Both of Kro's arms are wrapped around the boy, one for his waist and the other Naruto's torso. The illusionary Kro grins a fanged grin as he rests his chin on the younger man's shoulders, fangs easily passing his lower lip as strange white, red ringed, eyes with golden asterisk pupils and black sclera stare him down. Talons drip with Naruto's blood as wings from the vampire's back spread as though to take off. 'Mine now,' the snarling chuckle comes from the beast Kakashi's mind makes up before disappearing, a whimper coming from the unwilling blonde. This was how Kakashi saw the relationship between the two- a monster and its unwilling slave forced to appear willing. Of course, like the other two, he wanted to show Naruto how wrong he was in leaving, however first he had to find a way for Naruto to be alone without Kro near by. Why Jiraiya hadn't tried while he had Naruto and while Kro was away- the ideal situation- Kakashi doesn't know. What Kakashi doesn't realize is that Jiraiya had tried, but Naruto refused to listen through and through.

Back with the two blonds, Naruto throws his hands behind his head as he and Kro walk away from Kiba and Shino, having run into the two of them by pure accident on their way to saying goodbye to everyone. Or, on their way to Naruto saying goodbye to everyone. Kro really doesn't know any of them, nor did he ever care to, to feel the need to wish them well like Naruto did. Explaining Naruto's dislike for Konoha in simple terms was difficult to do, especially when it had seemed like Naruto loved this place with all of his being. However, regardless of whether anyone understood the explanation or not, the Uzumaki boy is leaving whether they like it or not. Both Kiba and Shikamaru were sad to see Naruto go, surprised by this new information, but willing to see Naruto's side of the story. Something those back in the Hokage's office didn't seem to bother to try to do. Neither clan heir knew Kro well- just that he was an Anbu and Naruto's guardian, and that he was a vampire known for his slaughter fests but insisted on working for Konoha- but they wished him well all the same. The part they didn't understand was Naruto's connection to Kro, and how he could over look Kro's cruelty. They, like everyone else, did not see Naruto's true out look on life. The outlook that accepts Kro's dark ways, but sees the tiny spark of light in them too. The Naruto that simply put does not approve of pointless murder, but accepts it if it has a reason for happening.

The next one Naruto says his farewells to is none other than the Hyuga heiress, the young woman whom so willingly followed Naruto around much to his slight discomfort and a hole lot of his curiosity. The girl whom he found simply by turning around a corner and nearly colliding with her head on. The girl that he hadn't realized had become so pretty in the time he was gone. And how _could_ he have noticed? He came home from training, went home to relax, only to find out that the Akatsuki had taken Gaara and were extracting his Biju. He had no time to visit let alone chit chat with his fellow rookies, all of which had moved up in the ranks while he was gone- not that he was left behind. Like her team mates, Hinata has turned out to be quite the young adult. She dresses herself modestly, still hiding her almost certainly curvy figure under a jacket and long pants, her hair now grown down to lengths he didn't think she could manage to grow and her face rid of any and all baby fat. As it had been when she was younger- from what Naruto knows seeing as he has had little one on one contact with her- her body language is soft and her eyes even more gentle. "Oh! Hinata-chan!" He greets with a broad grin, happy to cross another person of his list, "I was looking for you".

The dark haired Hyuga girl was actually not following Naruto for once, seeing as she didn't know he was out and about in the first place. Almost literally running into him came as a surprise, though to hear that her long tie crush was actually looking for _her_ sent her once steady heart rate skyrocketing. "O-Oh! Naruto-kun," she greets with as calm a smile as she can manage, mentally urging herself not to pass out. It's rather difficult, however, as her eyes take in the young man in full. She hasn't seen him in a little over three years, a duration that has been incredibly kind to him it would seem. A blush against her will works its way across her face as he grins at her still. Finally registering his words, she finds the will to ask, "Y-You w-were looking for me?"

"Yea, I was".

"M-May I ask w-why?"

Naruto's smile shrinks a little bit, both tired of grinning so wide and feeling kind of bad for doing this to the girl. In his time away from the village, he had put together just why she had followed him around so much. Admiration combined with adoration is quite the set of feelings. He realizes that she feels this way for him, most likely seeing him as a pillar of strength for her weaker willed self to hang on to and admire. A role model of sorts- which is both flattering and odd seeing as he hadn't done anything to procure such attention from her. "Well...Actually...," ahh, she's such a soft little woman, how does he break this to her gently?

Kro has the answer, "He's leaving the village for good," his blunt words startle the Hyuga woman and jolt her into looking at him for the first time. It would seem that she as so absorbed in Naruto that she hadn't noticed Kro himself. **Tch. Bitch needs to learn how to keep her eyes off of him so much** he pauses, **Where the fuck did that come from?** Why would he care if someone else has their eyes on the younger blond? Baffled by such a stray thought, he opts to shove it none too nicely into the back of his head, "He won't ever be returning".

This surprise is not one of plesant shock, such as what she felt when she learned that Naruto was looking for her. Instead, it feels like a sudden stab to the heart- so harsh is the impact that she doesn't hear Naruto telling Kro that was a rather rude way of telling the girl the truth and that he should have at least attempted to soften the blow. Nor does she hear Kro's response of 'Who cares? She'll never see you again anyways'. "Wait!" She demands, stepping forth as her hands fly to her pattering heart, pain thick in her gaze, "Please...Naruto-kun, is this true?" The nod doesn't help her sudden sorrow at all. In fact, she can feal her heart sinking further to her feet, "Can you...Will you tell me why?" In her panic to know more, know why the man she's come to love is leaving, she does not realize that her words are coming out clear without a single hitch.

But Naruto notices, and he would praise her if it weren't for the distraught look on the young woman's pretty face. **Ahh, her brows shouldn't furrow so much, it's unbecoming of her** , he groans to himself, feeling bad for making such a lovely visage contort into something not pleasant. "Well...I guess there's no point in putting it gently any more. Not since _someone_ decided to blurt it out the way he did," he looks to his companion whom scoffs and rolls his golden orbs, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning his head away. **What's up with him?** Not that Kro has the answer either. **He wasn't like this around Kiba or Shino**. This is the most human he's ever seen the vampire act around someone other than himself. Turning his attention back to the Chunin- most likely soon to be Jonin, he'd think- he explains, "You see...Simply put I really am not a fan of this place. It's not home to me; hasn't been for a long time. I wasn't treated kindly growing up, you've seen what people did to me, until Kro came along. And even then they tried to hurt me and harass me. I had hoped as I got older it would get better, but it didn't- I was just away on missions, away from here, more often. When I came back I hoped that things had changed. But that didn't happen either. I can't live in a place where the people hate me for something I didn't do or even have control over. So I'm leaving; I never want to see this place again".

Hinata pauses, unable to make a proper response to his words. She had known that his life in the village was hard- far harder than it was for other orphans. But she had never figured she'd see the day where Naruto said that Konoha is not a home to him. It was like hearing Ino say that Sasuke is not hot; an impossible thought. However, as her all seeing eyes that know the man before them far better than most would assume look up into those blue hues...She sees an emptiness that she hadn't seen before. Or, perhaps she would have seen it sooner if she could stop herself from fainting upon any sort of contact with him. This one meeting is the first time she's actually managed to hold a proper conversation with him. It is an emptiness that speaks of pain and displeasure, of past sorrows that probably only he and one other know. An emptiness that is cold and truthful, not an ounce of forcedness comes from him. She can see the hurt there too, hurt that this emptiness won't go away as long as he is in this horrid place thought by outsiders to be a utopia. Hurt that he has no choice but to leave those he cares for just to make himself feel right for the first time. Hurt that Konoha and her people did this to him in the first place. It is this emptiness and hurt that keep her from insisting that things will get better; that the people will grow to love him and he in turn will love them back. Maybe at one point she could have convinced him of that...But it's far too late to do that now.

And so, Hyuga Hinata has no choice but to hang her head and drop her shoulders in defeat. "I-I...I understand," she relents at last, tears nearly welling over the rims of her milky lavender eyes. She uses her forearm to get rid of the tears that threaten to fall, both in sorrow at his leaving and disappointment in herself for not being brave enough to help him. "I-I hope that you find somewhere where you'll be whole. And that you live a full and happy life, Naruto-kun," she does her best to offer him a strong smile, though it ends up shaky and uncertain.

Kro grunts, "I'll make sure he does," he grumbles, **I'll make him happier than any human ever cou-...The actual fuck? Again?** _ **Seriously**_ **?** What the hell is wrong with him? He spots Naruto's sharp glance and clenches his jaw, pissed at himself for saying such...Human things. Gross. He needs to get away from this girl. Around the men he was fine, therefore being around the girl must be doing something to him to set him off like this. What she is doing and why it's effecting him is unknown. Regardless, he wants to go.

Naruto looks away from his best friend and sighs before offering Hinata a small smile, "I hope you find your path, Hinata, and become an even better Shinobi than you are now. I hope you reach all your goals and asperations, and find someone who can walk at your side and encourage you- pick you up when you're down". He doesn't really realize that she wishes it would be him himself doing those things more than anyone else. Seeing her tears return and actually fall, and ignoring Kro's scoff and mutterings of 'nasty salty human tears' wraps his arms around her smaller frame. He presses her to him, comforting like a warm blanket after a long and cold night filled with troubles. He lets her lean into him, accepting his comfort, but furrows his brows when he hears a growl from his friend and then the purposefully loud footsteps walking away from them. **What has gotten into him?** Naruto questions himself one more time. After a few moments, he separates Hinata's frame from his, holding her at arm's length and bending down to look her in the eyes. "No more crying, okay? I want to hear about the great Hinata, the heiress who did the impossible, even if I'm on the other side of the world. I want to hear that Hyuga Hinata, head of her clan, did what everyone thought was impossible, and about how strong she is. I want to hear incredible stories about you. Okay? So don't look so sad, chin up and look forward. Never back down and never look back- always forward- and never forget that sometimes the hardest things are for the best". He waits until Hinata wipes away her remaining tears and hugs her again, this time as a farewell. Done with this action, he leaves her standing in that alleyway, forcing her to watch his back as he walks away from her for the last time.


	29. Why Are Women So Controlling?

Chapter 29: Fucking Bitches Man...Need I Say more?

The dead of night has hit, brisk due to the higher elevation where the setting takes place. Currently hidden by a cluster of trees is a small camp site, nothing too fancy- just a place to rest after many a day's travel. Three bundled up figures sleep in their own spots, each covered by a protective sleeping sack and nothing more. Long since used to sleeping on the ground and under the stars, none of the three sleeping figures are bothered by the rough terrain. The fourth figure of the small gathering watches the other three, having first watch for the time being. He would be relieved of his duty within a few hours, after which he would simply lay against a tree and close his eyes. While he can sleep, it is not something he needs in order to survive. In fact, he prefers not to sleep. He does not mind the solitude offered to him by the sleeping allies down on the ground while he himself is on a branch high enough up to have a good vantage point. In fact, he welcomes it seeing as it gives him some time to ponder over what is to come.

Thus far, the situation at hand is positive. He has Naruto and soon to be Sakura, two of the last additions to his team of army killers. All he needs are Sakuke and Kisame, both of which are to be gathered at later dates. He realizes that technically he hasn't finished his mission of taking care of the Akatsuki, and shouldn't leave the Elemental Nations without doing so. Not just because doing so would be against his word, but he would also like to get his fangs on the man called 'Madara'. To kill someone strong enough to even pretend to be such a formidable foe is bound to be strong himself. And if he's strong to control a group of S-class criminals from the shadows, then he's certainly worth fighting. However, after taking care of the Akatsuki as a whole- which by this point has Deidara, Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Kisame- they would be free to go to Nastafiles. Getting there- as in, getting themselves a ship that would get them there in one piece- would be an adventure in and of itself. Especially seeing as his memory of a world map is vague and those on the Elemental continent haven't really the slightest of the world outside their lands. Though it's good that they figured out that the world is certainly not flat, they haven't journeyed successfully to any other places like those from Nastafiles have.

There is a shift in the brush that doesn't belong there, catching Kro's attention swiftly. His head snaps to the left so quickly that he swears he gives himself whiplash- which, in his sealed state, is quite possible. His sharp golden eyes spot a familiar figure, their stature giving themselves away on purpose as they wait for him to make contact. Inclining his chin ever so slightly, he forms a sealless clone and leaves him in his spot for watch, leaving behind the camp grounds and following the shadow that flits from spot to spot like a ghost, careful not to be seen leading him anywhere should Kakashi have been awake. Likewise, Kro is careful about leaving, slipping through the trees as he keeps in mind that he is not nearly as naturally stealthy right now as he normally is. He holds the chains that dangle from the shakles on his wrists still so that they are silent as well, not feeling the need to use a silencing jutsu on them. Though he does take note to engrave a silencing sealing jutsu into them at a later time.

Finally coming to a stop between a cluster of four closely spaced trees, Kro finds himself leaning against the rough bark of one, ignoring the near scraping sensation on the unprotected flesh of his torso. He crosses his arms over his chest and waits. Then he speaks when the two have only a simple stare down, "What have you got for me? What's the news?"

The Itachi clone is silent, as though mentally filing what should be told first, before reporting without hesitation, "Kakuzu and Hidan are dead. They proved much stronger for either Zabuza or Haku one-on-one, thus they had to team up to take down Kakuzu himself. Sasori used a special poison that deteriorates the body into nothingness on Hidan. Although Zabuza nearly lost his arm in doing so, he and Haku managed to take Kakuzu out with an ice version of Doton: Chikyu-jo no Jigoku no Jutsu". Kro knows that jutsu well, having been impaled on the earthen pikes by Orochimaru back when he tried to invade Konoha. "They managed to kill all five of his hearts which includes his own, thus rendering him useless. Sasori has taken Hidans scythe as a weapon for one of his puppets and Kakuzu himself as a puppet as well".

Well. It would appear that his first recruits were weaker than he expected them to be. However, at the same time he isn't surprised that it took both of them to take down one S-class Shinobi. Being that those back in Nasatfiles don't use a classification or even ranking system, it's hard to say how they will do when they begin to make their move. They may very well die, for all Kro knows. However, at the very least he can guess that weaker creatures such as minotaurs and centaurs would be easy for them. Shapeshifters as well. And seeing as those three and those like them were high in abundance when he left, that means that Haku and Zabuza will still be rather useful- there's no reason to throw them away as he was prepared to do if need be. "And what of Zabuza's arm?"

"Sasori was able to apply immediate care and reattach what had been cut through; it had been nearly severed from his person. Luckily he will survive, however it is highly unlikely that he will heal without the use of your blood- even when Sasori applied what little medical Ninjutsu he knows to the wound," Itachi replies smoothly. His original had known that his friend and leader would have wanted all this information, and had thus sent a crow summon that specialized in intelligence gathering to find and stay with Sasori. After the fight was over, the crow came back to the original Itachi and reported everything, whom in turn sent the very clone in front of the vampire. "Sasuke however has killed and left Orochimaru," he states, "He has gathered followers and begun to hunt me down. A young man named Suigetsu with a type o Kekkei Genkai that allows him to become water at will, and use the water in his body to add more muscle to his person. After looking over the information left behind by Orochimaru, I've found that he was once a student of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and was due to one day get one of the swords- more specifically the Kubikiri Hochou or Samehada. He has with him Uzumaki Karin and a man named Jugo- the 'patient zero' of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal".

"Uzumaki?" Kro tilts his head, "As in family of Naruto's? As in from the clan that specialized in seals from novice to advanced?" That's interesting. He didn't know that, other than Naruto, there were any Uzumaki alive. Ushiogakure had been destroyed in the last Shinobi War. When Itachi nods, he purses his lips, "And he's begun to hunt you down...Where are you now?"

If Itachi had half the mind to be, he'd offer a slight smirk and tell Kro that he's right in front of him. But, being as these matters are serious right now, he ignores the twinge of yearning humor in him and informs, "I am currently in hiding in a small town not far from here; a place called Fuzaraki. However he is bound to find me soon, and I will have to move to a less populated place before he corners me in a town and forces me to fight".

"It will not come down to a battle," Kro assures, "Naruto and I just have to get to where we're going and then we'll be free to do as we please. That is, kill the rest of the Akatsuki, gather Kisame and Sasuke and then leave".

Itachi nods once, "What will you have me do?"

"Stay where you are. We'll be at our destination by the end of tomorrow. Afterwords, Sakura is to assist Kakashi for a little while before joining us at last. That will give us time to separate and hunt down the remaining members of Akatsuki".

There is a moment's pause before at last he inclines his head in wonder, dark eyes looking for an answer and his face shows that he's certain he'll get it. "When we separate, who is fighting whom? Do you have this planned out? Surely you understand that while soon we will stand near equal to them in number, that they are all S-class Shinobi while we do not have such ranks. Sasuke and Naruto-kun are both most likely the strongest amongst our group other than you and I. And Haku and Zabuza had a rather difficult time taking out Kakuzu".

Kro holds up a palm silencing his right hand with this mere gesture, not at all bothered by Itachi's wonderings. It was just of him to do so, seeing as he is a man of strategy- a reason why he's so useful to Kro. He sees things that not even the ancient being does, which is rather helpful when it comes to meetings, containing multiple people or just the two of them. "Deidara is the weakest of them, no?" Itachi's clone says nothing, telling him that he is correct in his statement, "Haku and Zabuza are our weakest as well; they will battle him. My eyes are set only for 'Madara' and while you are powerful you and I both know that you stand no chance against Pein- so Naruto will have him. You will be issued either Konan or Kisame- that is your choice".

"I would rather Konan," Itachi requests, "Sasuke would be best paired with Kisame, apparently having a natural lightning affinity compared to my natural fire one. Not pitting Sasuke against Kisame would be a waste of our advantage".

He understands, agreeing the instant he hears Sasuke's affinity- no wonder he had been taught Chidori. And the paper woman does indeed fit well with Konan, though he offered up Kisame seeing as they know one another so well and it is nearly a definite result that Itachi would win a fight between the two of them. "That leaves Zetsu to be taken care of by Sasori".

"What of Sakura-san?"

"I've changed my mind; we won't be taking Sakura," Kro states. He has his reasons, mainly being that he's found himself rather irritable with her around. Whether if she were just standing or so much as sneezing, he found himself ready and willing to snap her head off. And while he doesn't care that he had done that multiple times before, Naruto defended her each time- which caused him more irritation for some reason. The girl had also opted to take care of herself, standing up for herself when he insulted her. He doesn't need someone who pisses him off on his team, nor someone who most likely won't follow orders as well as the men do. "With my blood and the power at our hands there won't be an issue," he assures blandly. There's no need for bitches in is group of men.

Itachi blankly stares at his friend, feeling the displeasure in the vampire's words upon thinking about the pinkette sleeping back at the camp. Curious, the sensation the vampire is giving off through the bond they share is almost...Territorial? Yes, that would be a good way to describe it. However, what or who he is so territorial over is unknown even with the bond giving him ever so slight hints. "And Sasuke's followers?"

I don't care about what they do as long as they get in my way," Kro states offhandedly, "They will not be coming with us to Nastafiles- there's no need for more than seven of us; it will be hard enough to sneak in unnoticed with the lot of you standing out like sore thumbs. The only ones that would blend in would be myself, Sasori due to beeing an actual puppet, and Kisame whom looks like a descendant of a race of people there. While humans are not uncommon, it _is_ uncommon to see them traveling with non-humans. Those of Nastafiles are also not blind to the Elemental Nations and their people; we've known about you for centuries even before I escaped to here". With his planning complete for the time being, Kro steps forward to the clone and places a hand on his shoulder, "Remain calm," he can see it in his bound friend's eyes despite how deeply it's buried. The bond between the two of them allows him to see into even the deepest pits of Itachi's being. "You will not be forced to fight Sasuke; I promise". It is not often that he comforts people- in fact he's only ever done so for Naruto. The fact that he is currently doing so for Itachi without having even planned to is saying something about their connection. It is somewhat startling. Turning now away from the human, he silently dismisses him, hearing the tell tale poof of the clone canceling itself out to report to its original.

Two days later finds a group of four pausing on an open pathway lined by trees and stone and the other like. It looks like just about any other path they've taken up until this point. Same endless trail, same boring trees, same types of animals skittering this way and that, dashing away upon seeing the humans and the predator with them. Wolves are abundant in this place, trotting warily along the edges of the path as though determined to protect their territory and keep the new comers from hunting there, but not too keen on attacking due to the beast within their midst. The animals of this land are not stupid- specially those of lupine blood. They can both smell and see the power in the tall man's gate, knowing for certain that if they were to challenge him they would most certainly loose their lives. And while the humans were more than enough to scare off bunnies and squirrels and sent birds flying, Kro's presence was enough to terrify some of them even to the point of heart attack. It is not that he aims to do this to them, though he regrets nothing about it. It's just that the animals here are no where near as robust as the ones in Nastafiles. There, even normal horses have the balls to attack a being far stronger than they if pushed hard enough in the wrong way. They were like the Shinobi of the Elemental Nations while the animals here are like the civilians of both here and there.

"This is where we part," Kakashi states, having remained silent much like Sakura for the entire time they've been traveling. He has been stuck in a state that's a mixture of hate for Kro and sorrow to see Naruto leave them. "Sakura and I will fulfill the mission and then she will join you on your...Expedition," whatever it may be.

Before Naruto can open his mouth to say his goodbyes to his former Sensei, Kro shakes his head. "We don't need her. Change of plans; just take the woman with you when you go back to Konoha".

A single silver brow rises, surprised by the sudden change in plans. Hadn't the needed Sakura's healing abilities for something they were going to do? That's that Tsunade hinted at, at least, though she obviously didn't know what Kro had in store for himself and Naruto either. Both relief and disappointment wafts through him. If Sakura had gone with, she would have been able to report back to the Hokage about what Kro was doing with Naruto and why he went to such lengths as to take him from them all permanently. However with Sakura being thrown off of the mission without a second thought, there's no chance of her acting as something of a spy. "You're certain? What changed?" He realizes that it is against protocol to ask about a mission that is basically classified, but seeing as it pertains to Naruto and the beast he holds so dear, Kakashi really doesn't give a shit. Besides, now that the two aren't Shinobi of Konoha and therefore protocol can be shamelessly thrown out the window. For him really, it's thrown out the window and struck with a Raikiri for good measure.

"None of your business, Ningen," Kro utters low in his throat. It's easy to tell what Kakashi wants- information that he can follow up on it and keep an eye on Naruto. But that's not happening. Regardless, of course, when the Akatsuki is killed off by Kro and his people, that'll get to Konoha real fast. However, that can be used as a cover up- the fall of the Akatsuki- for their departure. "Naruto, say your goodbyes; we're leaving as soon as you're done".

Naruto blinks, caught by surprise by the sudden lack of Sakura coming along. He had honestly been looking forward to going on one last full mission- doing one last epic thing- with her. It confuses him as to why there's the sudden change in plans, but he realizes that now is not the time to ask; not in front of people Kro is especially not the biggest fan of. A pang hits his heart as he looks at his former teacher and his team mate. These two are some of the few precious people he has back in Konoha. They're the only two he hasn't said goodbye to as of yet- until now that is. Standing in front of him is the girl he at one point thought he had a strong crush on. The girl who paid little attention to him- something he came to not mind- and all of it on Sasuke in all his 'hot' glory. She had been annoying and fairly useless in their younger years, though he had been too kind to tell her such a hard truth back then. Luckily she started to toughen up after the Chunin Exams and was more helpful on the missions afterwords. Seeing her again, mature and full of all this ability, made him happy. Not only because she grew out of that 'I'll learn how to fight but worry about my looks more and not care about my skills' phase, but also doing just that helped her fill out into a lovely woman. Sure, she's still flat as a board- thank god she can't hear his thoughts- but she now looks less like a twig you use to roast marshmallows on and more like a woman that would fully bloom into someone with a to-die-for build.

And yet, he doesn't feel nearly as close as he would have to be to envelope her in a hug. He offers a hand, palm at the ready for a shake, "Well...I guess that this is it. Have a good life, Sakura-chan; take care of yourself. Okay?"

Sakura's emerald eyes are wide, a sense of shock written all over her face. What...Is Naruto doing? He's...Seriously leaving? This isn't an act, is it? It can't be real! The Naruto she knows loves Konoha, its dark parts and its light ones! The Naruto she knows dreams to become Hokage and make the village a better place; one where everyone is treated equally, with or without family. The Naruto she knows...Wouldn't leave them behind. Tears well up in her eyes, fogging her vision. She can see the resolution in his face and eyes, the certainty that this is what he wants to do. That he does want to leave and never come back. To walk at a true monster's side and stay with him, to go where the other man does. Why? What does Kro have that Konoha doesn't? She understands that the older man raised Naruto but...Every kid's gotta leave their 'parent' some time or another! Right? Even Sakura herself would be moving out soon, having finally raised the funds to do so. She dares not to turn her blurry gaze to the vampire in the distance, unwilling to see what kind of face he wears. Instead, her greens meet his blue ones and stay there, only moving to flick to his offered hand and then back to his face. Her lower lip trembles as memories of the boy flash through her mind. She remembers well the loud and obnoxious Naruto, the one who pranked even Anbu members and got away with it. The one that everyone seemed to hate for unknown reasons. The one who, one day, gained a guardian who protected him better than a mother bear. And then he started to change. He got smarter, started to mellow out, and became much stronger than she ever imagined him to be. He went from asking her out on dates and earning himself a fist of fury to near completely ignoring her in turn for his training and rivalry with Sasuke. He was so confident on missions, even during the Chunin Exams when Orochimaru attacked. He only rocketed even further ahead of her, leaving her in his dust just like Sasuke, after those exams. And after Sasuke left, Naruto went off to train too. He left a boy, and came back a man, full with a maturity that even out did his balanced attitude as a kid. She hadn't worried about his leaving back then, when she heard he was going with Jiraiya-sama to train; she knew he was coming back. But...This time...This time is the last one she'll ever see him. See his smiling face and those remarkably blue eyes.

And it's at this time that- oh Kami- she would miss him so much it actually hurt. Her eyes flick down to the offered hand again before she takes off her fighting gloves that protect her hands and lets her bare palm meet his. Instead of ending with just that, however, a whimper finally breaks from her throat. It comes out strangled and sounding like something a wounded animal would make as she wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders, burying her face into his clothing. She does not fear shedding her tears for him, though they fall faster as his arms slowly wrap around her waist. It's like saying goodbye to someone who is dying, she realizes. Because this literally _is_ the last time she'll ever hear his voice, see him and his smile, hear him laugh or even take in his natural scent of sunshine and fresh air. "You better live forever, you hear me?" she demands, "When I get old and die, I better not find you waiting for me or I'll kick your sorry ass"

Naruto laughs as her salty tears wet his shirt, though he cares not for the discomfort of the dampness. His arms just hold her tighter, welcoming the first and last hug he's ever shared with her. By Kami he would miss her, but this is something he has to do. Sad to say, but his happiness comes before hers. And if he has to leave, cut off every single tie to Konoha he has, just to find joy in life then so be it. "I'll do my best then to come after you. But you better take a hundred years to die. Got it?"

His laughter is like medicine, something that helps ease the pain that stabs her over and over. She clings to the man in front of her sightly for a moment longer, memorizing every part of him she can, before releasing him at last. Upon leaving a tender kiss to his cheek to further wish him well, she backs off and turns away- not even in the right enough mind to take not of Kro's growling off to the side, nor to wonder why he would do such a thing. Not that Kro has the answer either, as the sound had come from him out of abso-fucking-lutely nowhere.

Naruto now turns his gaze to the only other man there, his silver hair seeming darker than usual due to the depressing air about him. Having raised his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan, he puts Naruto's very face to memory to the point where that if he were to henge into him, there'd be absolutely no difference. Kakashi and Naruto just stand there for a few moments, meeting gazes of black and red with brilliant sea blue. Like Sakura, he finds himself recalling the years that have passed, and how the young man has grown up to become a fantastic person despite his source of a role model. Even before Kro started taking care of Naruto, Kakashi used most of his free time to both sit at the K.I.A stone and watch over Naruto. But that's all he could do, was watch. He could not disobey the orders of the Sandaime which were to protect the boy from the shadows. Being a top notch Shinobi meant both good and bad things for Kakashi. It was good because that meant he made more money- as he could go on harder missions- and that he could better protect those of his precious people he had left- which weren't and still aren't many. The downside however was that he had many an enemy willing to do literally anything to watch or make him suffer. That would include making poor orphan Naruto suffer and laugh at what would be his wailing face as torture was certain to be one of the ways to get to Kakashi. Not only that, but Kakshi had little free time as it was, and it was hard enough just keeping an eye on him. Thus actually raising him would have proved even harder to accomplish. Not only that, but he knew nothing about raising a boy who by then had already become at least a little emotionally scarred- although he had been a version of emotionally scarred himself until Minato-sensei brought him into the light. He watched with grit teeth as Kro took Naruto in, and did what Kakashi thought he was not capable of; protected him. He was forced to watch as Kro beat down the Shinobi that dared try to harm the boy, and right off the bat turned a restaurant owner into nothing but a dog that was shown whom was the dominant creature. He watched Naruto's loud voice quiet down, and his mind grow sharper while his body became harder. He became more confident in himself, and stopped causing so much trouble for everyone, instead opting to train with the monster.

He found himself amazed when Naruto beat Neji down in the third Exam of the Chunin Exams, and even then went on to defeat Gaara where so many others- Sasuke included- couldn't. The boy from that point on really began to bloom like a proverbial flower, showing his beautiful colors of innate talent that not even the silver haired former Anbu had seen. The definition of a diamond in the rough, the boy was. The fact that Jiraiya-sama left with him to train and then came back with a Jonin was saying something- field promotions are incredibly rare, especially in times of peace. Kakashi had always known about Naruto's heart not fully being into protecting Konoha as his parents' were. He was aware that Naruto did not feel at ease walking the streets, seeming as though ready for someone to try and jump him like they did in the past. But he never imagined in all his days that Naruto would give up hope that Konoha would become a place he could truly fight for with all his being. He never in all his twenty some odd years predicted that his Sensei's- the Yondaime Hokage's- own son would see his home village as the bane of his entire being.

"You're going then?" Kakashi confirms to the young man Kakashi had come to see as something of a son or good friend despite their age differences.

Naruto smiles to his Sensei, whom Naruto for a while had seen as very important to him. Most would think that Naruto wouldn't really have that close of a connection with Kakashi. After all, he didn't seem to teach his team much and he was constantly late. However, the silver haired man taught them something more important than fighting styles and fancy jutsu- though he most certainly did better their Taijutsu skills. He taught them what it was like to be on a team of Shinobi, and how a bond between the three of them could become so strong that it would be as though they were kin. Kakashi was a well of insight and understanding for Naruto when he felt lost and when Kro was not there to help drive him forward. He often encouraged Naruto to strive for what he felt was right and offered other ways to look at certain issues. It may not seem like to others, but to Naruto Kakashi was among one of the best Sensei one could ask for. "Yea. I'm out of here, Kakashi-sensei," the man would always hold that title regardless of how much land or even time separted them. Kakashi was Naruto's teacher through and through. Even if he'll now never know what's under those two masks he wears. "Take care of yourself, okay? And make sure you help Ero-sennin with his books. Without me around, he'll need someone to help him from time to time".

A light smile crosses the Jonin's features from under that which obscures a good portion of his face. His eyes do not turn up in that upside down U he had grown so used to giving his students and most others. Instead, he gives an honest smile where his corners of his eyes crinkle and the irises take on a soft fondness for the young man. The two clasp hands with with a clap, and then bring one another in for a manly hug that would have done Gai and Lee proud. Of course, theirs wasn't terrifying, nor did they cry one another's names- nor was there the indestructible sunset Genjutsu to deal with. "Make sure to never forget us, okay?"

"It would be impossible for me to forget you guys," Naruto assures as they separate from one another after one final squeeze. Naruto does his best to ignore the crushing feeling in his heart. I **t's only temporary,** he tells himself, **I'll get over it. I need to do this.** Finally done with the rest of his farewells, he watches as the silver haired man and the pinkette both continue down the path to the destination as their mission commands. Naruto and Kro however wait for their backs to disappear into the distance. Only once they're gone does Naruto sigh and look up to his fellow yellow haired man. "That...Was really hard. But we should get going, right?"

Kro looks down at the shorter man, easily spotting the sorrow and the hurt in his eyes but no trace of regret. None what so ever. Good. He would have ignored the regret anyways. "Yes," he answers before crossing the path and stepping into the woods along its left, not caring for the beaten down earth he leaves behind nor the two humans that have gone on without them, never to be met again. Good riddance. That pink haired bitch was all over...Where was he going with that sentence? God, he's been like that this whole freaking time, ever since he met back up with the Kyuubi container and watched him interact with the Hyuga girl. Watching him hug Tsunade wasn't an issue, it was the ones Naruto's own age; which was confusing and weird all in one go. Plus annoying as fuck. He hears the jogging of Naruto's footsteps behind him and then at his side, catching up with him swiftly.

The two are silent, both comfortable with the lack of talking and staying to their own thoughts. Neither bothers to try and talk about their three year separation; it's not relevant and though Naruto would like to know just how many innocent people Kro killed without need, at the same time he doesn't. But there is one thing that makes him utterly confused to his core. The one thing that he can't even guess the answer for. "...Why were you so mean to Hinata-chan?" he's been trying to find a reason for days now, "And just a few moments ago, when Sakura kissed me- you growled. I heard it. What's gotten into you?" He pauses, "You weren't all that nice to Tenten-chan or Ino-chan either".

Kro had been hoping Naruto was too busy with the other party to notice his reactions to the women that had been around him. He had been hoping that even if he did notice, that he set it to the side; the kid's determination and persistence just don't know when to quit though. It doesn't help that he lacks an answer as well, not understanding the actions that came from seemingly no where and had no warning at all. He's an ancient vampire, former king, and bastard who's killed hundreds of thousands. On top of that, he had only started to take care of Naruto for his own amusement. And yet he can't even control himself? What the hell kind of bullshit is that? "Don't know what you're talking about," he denies blandly, eyes forward and for the course. Having looked at a map this morning, they should get to where Itachi is by the end of the day.

"Liar," Naruto grunts, "Seriously Kro. I mean, I know it's in the past now and all but that was uncool. Why'd you do it? If you're not telling me because you think I'll laugh, I won't".

Kro rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "It's none of your business," he blocks off, lengthening his strides to pull ahead of him, "Leave it be".

Naruto is now annoyed. Since when does Kro hide things from him? Why is he suddenly lying? Kro's never hidden anything from him- not even 'classified' information on a mission. Never once has he lied to him either. So what's with the sudden change? Whatever the cause is, he doesn't like it. "Seriously? I think it _is_ my business," Naruto pushes, too stubborn to just 'leave it be', "Those were my friends you were being a jerk to, thanks. And while you didn't really know them well let alone get along with them, I kind of expected you to be at least kind of civil for once".

"I said 'leave it' Naruto," Kro demands, irritated. Why would he give a false answer if he doesn't even know if it's false to begin with? For all he knows, he could subconsciously know the answer. Blurting out whatever came to mind wouldn't be a good idea either. He hears the scoff from his counter part and former charge, though doesn't have to look over his shoulder to know that he's scowling, lips pulled into a deep frown and eyes at half mast with a seriousness to them that he normally only leaves for battles. Kro rolls his eyes. He understands that the young man is currently unstable emotionally, but that doesn't mean he has the right to go from perfectly fine to all pissy like some woman on her bleeding cycle. He also realizes that Naruto won't leave it, no matter how many times he demands, until he has a proper answer. Damn persistent son of a bitch.

However, the man whose name is an altered spelling of a type of bird is drawn from his thoughts, a sudden sound meeting his ears. His brows furrow, though he does not turn to his counterpart to see if he too hears it. It's so faint, he'd be surprised if the human a few steps behind him could hear it. Kro had never been a fan of music back before he got his memories back, however he knew how to play the violin for some reason- none of the people he ate, most of which were Shinobi, knew how to play any sort of instrument save for the occasional flute. He never questioned it, though now he knows why he could play. As it turned out, as a being boy raised on peace and with a gentle mother, he had been taught to master many an instrument- though he couldn't ever sing for whatever reason. Apparently it's incredibly rare for a vampire to be able to sing, the cause of this being forever unknown. Kro, with his memories restored, knows he can play the violin and its counter parts, the harp, the piano, the flute and the ocarina. All of these had also been part of training for fighting, as the music taught him timing, pace, how to learn things from just a glance and a few other things other than the usual. With his memories returned, he now realizes that he actually is a major fan of music, however what kind he exactly varies with his mood and he doesn't often get to listen to any for obvious reasons.

The voice is singing, this much is obvious, and actually quite gentle. It has a wispy or airy texture to it, making it all the more fragile sounding but no less enjoyable despite his irate temper at the moment. If he understands correctly, it's a song about snow and prayers and hope. A gentle song, something someone incapable of protecting themselves would sing. Or perhaps someone trying to put someone to sleep. What he doesn't understand, however is the sudden drop of temperature. This place isn't so north that snow is common, he doesn't think. Plus it's the middle of summer, so what the actual hell? The song is getting close enough for him to fully hear and understand the words, where as before he had been merely guessing as to what was going on.

Shizuka na fukai mori ni kikoete kuru deshou (Deep in a quiet forest, it can be heard)

Shinshin yuki wa tsumori toumei na oto no utagoe (Heavy snow piling up, a clear singing voice)

Sora e tsuyoku negai dare ka e no omoi (Strongly wishing towards the sky- thinking of someone)

Okay, now Naruto should certainly hear it. Looking over his shoulder he makes to question the young man, "Oi," Naruto's still rather displeased eyes meet his, "You hear that?"

"Hmm?" Naruto tilts his head, "Hear what? That singing? Sure. What about it?" He figures it's just a traveling woman looking to pass the time as she goes. "Are you going to tell that woman that she's not allowed to sing? I mean, you seem to have a thing against women now-a-days".

Kro rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Don't be a dick. I just wanted to make sure you heard it too is all. Why would a traveling woman be going through a forest filled with dangerous animals when there's bound to be another path somewhere around here?"

"I don't know," Naruto denies blandly, "Why would you be an ass to my friends?" this earns him a displeased scoff.

 **The brat's being a real prick. I'm gonna kick his ass if he keeps this up,** Kro grounds out to himself. He really isn't in the mood to deal with one of Naruto's rare but overzealous grudges. "Whatever, just be ready just in case".

 **Yea. In case she sings me to death** , he doesn't bother to make note that in this world, that's completely possible.

Namida wa yagate yuki ni te no hira e sotto hakonde (Eventually the tears gently carry the snow onto the palm)

Furi ochiru yuki no hitohira ni (To the falling snowflakes)

Inori wo komete (I include my prayers)

Hito no yo no inochi no kagayaki michiru ni

Hitotsu no negai wa ikiteku tame ni (To let a single wish to continue to live on)

Despite the confused sensation of wondering why the hell the songstress would travel through the forest instead of on a well traveled path, Kro finds himself wanting to hear more- a yearning he hasn't felt for many long years. Not since before the war in Nastafiles. He finds himself also wondering what this person looks like, and just why she is singing such a song full of so much sorrow and hope at the same time. He doesn't expect to find at least one answer when a frame appears from behind a tree slightly to his left, her voice louder than before. She is nineteen at oldest, and a fairly short woman at that. Standing at only five foot even it seems she is a creature of what normal people would call beauty. Long, slender legs carry her across the forest floor with inhuman grace, her white and blue clothing- simple in design, being a white, blue hemmed a-line skirt with a single slit up the side on the left and a matching halter top that shows a taunting amount of skin- somehow remaining clean despite her dirty surroundings. She carries nothing with her as her heeled feet pad across the forest flooring, careful not to trip.. Her long and wavy lavender-pink hair flutters behind her, the bangs and strands that frame her oval face settling down again upon her landing. She has large eyes that seem to glow an ethereal pinkish red, black lashes surrounding them and lids decorated by green eyeshadow. In the middle of her forehead, there lie four jewels embedded into her skin, seemingly a part of her, in the shape of a diamond with the bottom between her thin eyebrows. Strangely, she seems to move in slow motion, Kro's body halts to a complete stop itself.

Naruto had been working hard to ignore Kro as he lead the way through the forest to where ever they're going. He didn't explain anything to him other than that they were going to Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, whom is in hiding not far from where they are even now. It honestly annoys Naruto to no end that the vampire would just suddenly start lying to him and avoiding answering his question. It's a simple question that needs nothing but a simple answer: why was he so mean to Naruto's female friends? He had always been rather mean to Sakura- for example the journey to Nami no Kuni on Team Seven's first real mission- and while Naruto didn't approve it was just to her from what he could tell. But then he started snapping at Hinata and Ino and even Tenten, three young women whom he had minimal contact with, for no freaking reason! Thus is why he's staying silent, vowing to himself to not speak unless spoken to or unless Kro apologizes for his idiocy.

Naruto grunts when he runs into Kro's suddenly stationary form, his nose hitting the other's back unintentionally. However, before he can complain and demand an answer when he rounds around the man he finds a pink haired woman standing in front of them- and it's not Sakura-chan. She is singing a gentle song that Naruto had never heard before- not that he's heard many women sing let alone a lot of music in his time. What matters more is Kro's sudden stillness and the fact that Naruto hadn't heard her voice until she was nearly right in front of both of them. With a smile, he greets the songstress, "Afternoon! I'm Naruto and this is Kro. Can we help you? Are you lost; do you need directions?" While neither of them are locals, they do have a map with them and could direct her to the nearest town. But his brows furrow when she doesn't stop singing.

Kibou no kono uta wo (This is a song of hope)

Tokete yuku yuki no hitohira ni (To the melting snowlfakes)

Inori wo komete (I include my prayers)

Kiekakeru inochi no yukue wo mimamoru you ni (To watch over a life that is about to disappear)

Hakanai negai no ikieteku tame ni (To let a fleeting wish to continue to live on)

Kibou no knono uta wo (This is a song of hope)

Shizuka na fukai or ni uta wa saku deshou (Deep in a quiet forest, a song blooms)

Kirei na kokoro ni hibiku toumei na oto no utagoe (Resounding in a beautiful heart, a clear singing voice)

Sora e to tsuyoku negai dareka e no omoi (Strongly wishing towards the sky; thinking of someone)

Namida wa yagate yuki ni te no hira e sotto hakonde (Eventually tears gntly carries the snow onto the palm

Yasashiku(Gently)

When she is done singing, Naruto's brows furrow when Kro neither moves nor makes a mention towards her, "Miss?"

The woman's gaze meets his at last, though she says nothing. Instead, she smiles ever so slightly, a sinister look tinting her irises a shade darker than they were seconds ago. Instantly worry is brought to Naruto, a sense of dread washing through his veins like ice water. The unknown creature, as Naruto at last sees her pointed ears, something he sees as a sign of one being nonhuman for some reason, turns her attention to the silent blood sucker. Her smile becomes gentle, almost that of a silent coo as she reaches out towards him with both palms facing up and arms stretched out as though asking for him to come to her or for perhaps even an embrace. Too bad the joke is on her, Kro doesn't do hu-

Naruto is brought forcefully into a moment of bafflement as he watches Kro's body move forth and slip into the woman's waiting arms, wrapping his around her in a protective fashion that is far too out of Kro's normal actions for him to be in control. With this in mind, instantly Naruto knows that something is terribly wrong. "Hey, lady! Let go of Kro! What the hell did you do to him?" The strange woman's pink-red eyes narrow as she offers a small smile to Naruto though that gaze of hers sneers something foul. She says nothing, but her actions are more than enough to tell him that he's in trouble. "Kro? Kro what are you doing? Let's get moving, Itachi's waiting you know".

"Your name is Kro now?" Her voice itself is like a melody, musical and lilting on the air that surrounds them. More than just bells, but instead like an entire one person choir of outstanding skill and reputation. "I was told that they called you Rege Senge back home. Such a fitting title, I think. But perhaps I should call you by your first name? Vasile".

Back home? Rege Sange? Vasile? None of those are familiar to Naruto, however the woman seems to know all about his counter part. What does that mean, exactly? That the man's past has begun to hunt him before he could hunt it? That means that this woman is definitely not human. Yet what does that make her? Careful, Naruto pulls a kunai from its holster, not holding it at the ready but having it for a 'just in case' scenario. "Who are you? What did you do to Kro?"

The woman's gaze turns to Naruto once more as she ushers Kro into turning around. The look in his eyes startle Naruto, they being a bloody crimson and blank as Naruto's mind was before Kro came around. Which, he has to admit, his mind was pretty useless back when he was a kid right out of the orphanage. Shit, he didn't even know how to read nor write. "Me? You can just call me Dizeur(Bard, Singer). Though I haven't done anything to your precious Vasile. He came to me of his own volition; we're good friends after all. Aren't we Vasile?"

"Bullshit," Naruto snaps, not at all amused by the woman's game even as Kro agrees with her. "Let go of him!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," Dizeur responds, her melodic voice cooing ever so gently to him, "You see, Vasile is mine now; he's heard my song and now he's under my control. I'm a siren you see, a new species of creature between a mermaid and a succubus. My people came about after Vasile's rule and fall, and even after he left actually- we're a fairly young race. Not even vampires can fight our control once they've heard one of our songs. So now Vasile is mine and mine alone to with as I please".

That's not good. That's _really_ not good. **That's like saying that an angry and unsealed Kurama teamed up with a bored Kro** , which in and of itself would be rather bad news. Careful now, Naruto looks to the red eyes that are blank- why they are red, he isn't certain seeing as normally they only switch color upon anger or hunger. "Kro! Kro can you hear me?!" but there is no answer, not even a flicker of recognition. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Oh me? Well, not much. Just have him cause a little mayhem here and there. Have him kill a few important people and then take him back to the King for the reward of bringing him back alive," Dizeul answers smoothly with a wave of her hand. "But first...I think Ill have him kill you before you can go off and warn anyone".

 **Well shit** , is all Naruto can mentally utter as Kro's hostile yet still very empty red orbs rest on him. Naruto skids back until his feet find a place to force him to stop, having just blocked a strike to his torso from the massive man. Naruto's bones rattle and groan their protest, displeased by the situation at hand. At the same time, Naruto grits his teeth and meets those blank crimson eyes. He sees nothing but a hostility he's never been on the receiving end of before. Not only that, but that's literally the only thing that rests in his eyes. No sign of Kro fighting the control, not even the slightest flicker of realization in his eyes. "K-Kro!" He grunts, "Kro get a hold of yourself!" But the vampire's only response is to spin and slam the heel of his foot into Naruto's head. Not only does this send him flying through a tree, but it also cracks his skull like an innocent egg. Blood flows without remorse down the side of the young man's face, making his hair and skin crimson as it dribbles and flows rapidly. He lays there for a moment, stunned and in just plain pain. Kro had never hit him that hard before. The vampire had always been careful to hold back a great amount when they were training together. His natural strength would have crushed Naruto's bones into dust with just a single grip. There had always been a part of the Kyuubi container that didn't believe him when he said that.

Now he realizes it was the truth. He thanks every god out there that Kro's restraints are still on, sealing away most of his true power or else just that one heel strike would have probably lobbed off Naruto's head. Or, if his head were to stay on his shoulders, he would have been still killed by the blunt force trauma. With a shaky hand, he gently prods his cracked skull, his fingers instantly drenched with blood as he yowls his pain for doing something so stupid. He can feel the bone shifting painlessly back into place thanks to Kurama's swift healing actions, but it won't heal completely for probably a few more moments. Back before he and the fox became friends, Naruto knows for a fact that it would take far longer for the wound to heal, but luckily now is not the case. He's also lucky to be able to handle the fluctuation of Kurama's chakra through his coils without taking on a chakra cloak as he would have certainly done as a kid.

As he sits up and carefully checks the rest of his boy for injuries, he finds a large cut on his right arm which had made contact with the tree first; blood also pours from there but not nearly as profusely as from his head. If he were stupid, he would stand and scream for Kro to get a hold of himself, to break the control on his own. However, Naruto is not stupid; if Kro was able to break the control of this siren women, he would have done it and killed her the moment he felt the control in the first place. Instead, Naruto stands just in time to literally jump out of the way of a fist sailing down at him. Instead of taking his life, it crashes into where he had once been, creating a crater worthy of his strength. The vampire crouches in this dent, red eyes swirling as they rest on the blond man.

"Vasile, make sure you kill him good and dead, okay?" Dizeul coos from a tree branch, safe as can be from the destruction below. She smiles a pretty smile, a lilting giggle in her voice as she smiles down at the two men below her. Ahh, she can feel the vampire's power from where she is; so vast. Nothing compared to the King of Nastafiles, which is good, but still incredible. "We don't need anyone trying to take you from me, right?"

For the first time, the brainwashed man stops and looks, finding his mistress with ease. The hostile eyes soften immediately upon spotting her, a loving smile gracing his lips. "Of course, Dizeul," his deep voice rumbles kindly, a soft as velvet and smooth as an undisturbed pond.

Such is an effect of taking control of someone; they fall in love with the siren and her voice. Thus making the target a lasting slave that does not need to hear a song often; it's an evolutionary thing her race went through. The tone he gives to her is very welcome to her ears, having never heard such a gentle tone from a man before. A plus is that he's actually pretty damn hot, "Oh, you're so sweet, Vasile. Maybe I'll keep you as my personal toy once his Majesty is done punishing you for your treason".

The gentle smile stays on the vampire's lips, lighting up his face into something Naruto has never seen. And while it is not directed at him, his heart skips a beat or two, a faint blush dusting his tanned cheeks. Realizing his reaction, he shakes his head. Now is not the time to fall further in love with the brainwashed bastard. "Hey! You're not taking him anywhere!" he denies loudly, letting his temper speak for him. How dare this...This _bitch_ think he'd just let her take Kro back to the place where he suffered so much?! Like hell!

Dizeul's pinkish red eyes snap to the blue eyed boy, a not so attractive scoff escaping her throat. "Tch. Well aren't you a cocky little boy? Vasile, be a dear and kill him for me will you? He's trying to separate us. He's scary and I'm afraid he might hurt me".

Kro's red orbs turns dark with hostility once more, a killer's intent wafting off of him in jagged waves. "I won't allow that," he snaps, his shoulders square and his hands balled into fists. "No one will take Dizeul from me. It's a shame, kid, I'll have to kill you. I wanted to just leave with her now, but I can't have you following us and ruining my life with her".

Naruto cannot believe his ears. The bastard's talking like a love struck knight! "Are you listening to yourself?! The Kro I know would never talk like that!"

"Of course; no one is worth nearly as much praise as Dizeul. In fact, she is the only one worth my praise and affection". Kro returns, unknowingly slapping poor Naruto in the face with such harsh words. The blond Jonin's heart plummets despite knowing that the words are not anything Kro would actually say. Before Naruto can verbally retaliate, he attacks, rushing the young man and forcing him into a blur of one sided Taijutsu. It's not that the strikes are too fast for Naruto to block- well, they _are_ incredibly fast, but Naruto has enough experience fighting Kro that at the vampire's current power he can keep up with him if only barely- it's that they're filled with way too much power. Blocking the blows- especially that downward kick he barely dodged- would surely break his bones in no time. A yelp comes from the young Jonin Shinobi as he just barely skims passed a punch to his face, only for Kro's left leg to slam into his ribs, sending him rolling and sprawling to the side.

Kro blandly watches as the young human shakily makes to stand to his hands and feet, already on his hands and knees. He can tell that the boy is not fighting to his full potential, but honestly he doesn't care. If he wants to give Kro a handicap, then that's on him. Especially when he's getting his ass handed to him so badly. Rushing forward, he plants his foot into the boy's gut and ribs, sending him up at an angle. Leaping into the air to follow his path, Kro flips and slams his heel into the boy's spine between his shoulder blades. Not only effectively knocking the air out of him, but adding damage to the lungs. Using his superior speed, he lands first, letting the boy slam into his waiting fist, causing Naruto to cough up blood and bile. This fight is pathetically one sided, but he doesn't care. He throws Naruto's dangling body off his fist, and opts for a spinning turn kick that sends the boy off in a different direction.

Naruto groans as he rolls to a stop, blood dribbling from his lips as he fights to ignore the sensation of his broken ribs. He refuses to actually fight the vampire when he's not in the right mind. Not because he's afraid to hurt him- he's never been able to _really_ hurt him- but because he just wouldn't feel right doing it. Kro is his best friend, the first person to actually take action against the people being so harsh to him, and rose Naruto as best he could. Kro was not a father figure- he did not have that fatherly attribute to him- and he wasn't quite brother material despite the fact that Naruto called him 'Kro-nii' up until recently. No, Kro is simply his best friend, his role model, his guardian...His love. Naruto refuses to harm the vampire whom isn't willingly fighting him. He absolutely refuses. Knowing this to be his definite thoughts, Naruto groans and picks himself up, determination on his features. **First I need to get out of here** , he tells himself as a hoard of clones appear around him. "Let's go!" He commands, rushing with his army of hims toward the enemy, the song mistress giggling cruelly above them.

Kro tilts his head as he spots the many many blond men all rushing at him, some staying back and others coming from his sides. He raises brow as to say 'Kage Bushin? Really?'Almost lazily his hands and fingers flip through sign after sign until finally stopping on one. "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" Bringing a hand to his mouth, he charges the jutsu with a bit more chakra than is actually needed- but seeing as he wants more destruction, he doesn't care- and upping its power from C-rank to at least A. The gust rushes forth with a savage whistle, blasting into every blond Shinobi that crosses its path and then some. Huh...Why doesn't he know this guy's name?...Whatever, he doesn't care. He's trying to take him from Dizeul and that's more than enough reason to beat him into the earth. However when all of the enemy disappear, he is forced to spin around and find a foot in his face. The enemy's first real retaliation. Surprisingly enough, the kick has enough force to send Kro sprawling on the ground. However he is much faster to stand and retaliate, rushing at the stranger on light feet. An explosion goes off at his side, sending him flying into a near by tree. However, instead of crashing, he flips his body around and uses the bark as a springboard to redirect himself once more.

Naruto and his current enemy crash and roll like two wolves fighting over the last bite of the kill. Unfortunately for him, Kro is the Alpha in this fight and there isn't any getting away from it. As Kro pins the young man by his throat, his finger tips gathering to make a single point and aiming for Naruto's heart, the other blond thinks swiftly and reaches into his kunai pouch. Not wanting to but having to lest he actually killed by way of getting his heart ripped out, the kunai is stabbed into Kro's side up to the hilt and twisted. A cry of pain and surprise rips from the vampire's throat, his blood exiting his body in an ugly spurt when Naruto pulls free his weapon. This earns the poor former Konoha ninja- whose hitai-ate has fallen off at some point and lays on the ground forgotten- a broken collar bone in return and a dislocated arm. With a snarl, Kro finishes pulling Naruto's arm out of its socket, ignoring the blood that flows from him like a red river and aims for the heart again. Naruto however is prepared, flinging the bloody kunai over Kro's back with careful precision and the luck of the fox inside him to catch it in his good hand. This hand opts for stabbing Kro in the back, just barely missing his left kidney. This place, being far more tender than his side, and the new shock of pain combined gives Naruto just enough time to throw the larger man off of him and send him away with a kick. For good measure, he throws down a smoke bomb and makes a clone so that it could keep Kro busy until Naruto is a good distance away from the dangerous man that he certainly cannot win against without dipping into Kurama's chakra or using the Rasenshuriken- which are both something he refuses to do to someone he loves.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood thanks to his broken ribs puncturing a lung, Naruto springs into a spit before the smoke can go away. He takes off in the direction they had been going, praying that all he has to do is go straight in order to find the village Itachi is in. Not even two minutes later Naruto stumbles, his head throbbing with the information of his clone's rather violent death. Not that he had his heart ripped out, but Kro had decided to tear his head off with his bare hands. This just urges Naruto to run faster.

 **I have to find a way to get him free. But I can't do it on my own; no way. Kro...Don't worry, you're not going anywhere. I'll get you back to normal.**


	30. Playing Skip Rope Is Fun

**_Well hello all! No, I'm not dead, just wrapped up in all sorts of other stories. To be honest, for the longest time I was wondering whether or not to make this the chapter where Naruto gives his big confession. I've also been rolling with some other things in my head about this story that has to do with Itachi(AKA my favorite Naruto character of all time)_**

 ** _So! I'll be taking a vote. While it needs to be looked for, there is some ItachixKro stuff here and there that's hinted at. Especially at the end of chapter 33- which is part of the chapter bundle I'm posting now. I think the two go well together. Calm and logical Itachi with brute strength and blunt Kro. I know I've been building up a bunch for the whole NarutoxKro thing however an idea that would support ItachixKro is the theory of imprinting._**

 ** _If some of you don't know what imprinting is, it's basically when something is 'imprinted' into someone's memory and helps to build their personality. Kind of like getting a tattoo in your skin, this 'imprint' never goes away or is very hard to get rid of as it is a pillar that makes up the person's way of thought, personality and even life. It occurs in a small window of time for both children and animals in their first couple years._**

 ** _Applying it to Naruto however would mean that he imprinted on Kro later because he gave him the attention and 'love' he's always wanted, making Naruto come to believe that he cannot live life without Kro, and therefore in a long term basis causing Naruto to fall 'in love' with Kro. Of course, Kro would have to explain this to the thick headed goof ball, but it would give room for Itachi's and kro's relationship to develop._**

 ** _Of course, Itachi could be the same way. Not with Kro being imprinted on him, but rather Itachi being eternally grateful towards Kro for not only curing him of his illness but saving him and Sasuke from a tragic ending between brothers. Is gratefulness has already led to high amounts of loyalty and trust and a world of devotion, but I could allow these to be love related instead of just gratefulness._**

 ** _I don't want to do a love triangle, as I want to try and focus on one couple only. It started out with NarutoxKro, yes, but just like in real life, Oc fanfic can throw you a curve ball- as I'm sure most if not all of you know._**

 ** _On another topic, I'm sorry for not really replying to any reviews- I'm a horrible person, I know :/. However, I want you all to know that I_ do _read them and I_ do _enjoy reading your reactions. As such, I'll give a brief shout out to the most recent and those that have reviewed the most at the end of this chapter._**

 ** _Anyways, have fun reading about Naruto getting some :3_**

* * *

Chapter 30: Naruto Finally Gets Some...Kinda

"You're a very lucky man, Naruto-kun," his voice blandly drones as he stares at the young man in front of him. Beaten, battered and bruised, young Uzumaki nurses his slowly healing wounds as well as a warm cup of tea. Or rather, Kurama and his chakra are kind enough to nurse his wounds, though the fox doesn't appreciate having to do so just because Kro went and got himself brainwashed. "I never imagined that someone of Kro's stature could actually fall under the control of someone else. However, when I think about the Kyuubi, I can see the correlation if only by a small amount".

Naruto had run for three hours straight in escaping a mindless Kro and his new mistress. Three hours of aimless, madman, running despite the fact that his ribs ached so and his lung wanted to collapse- probably would have if it weren't for his partner in crime. He had found the elder Uchiha all through backwards luck, having passed out from pain and blood loss in the middle of a town, attracting quite the amount of attention. It just so happened that a Henged Itachi clone had gone out for food for his original when he spotted the bleeding blond. So, he collected the boy as discretely as he could- which wasn't very discrete at all- and brought him back to his hotel room. Which is where they are now. Naruto woke up to Itachi binding the younger male's side to support his ribs that now are only fractured rather than shattered but still incredibly painful. "We need to save him as soon as possible," he groans. He can't just leave Kro like that. Not when it's already been a day apparently and rumors of Kyuketsuki Kro wrecking havoc in the area are already spreading far and wide. Dizeul works swiftly, apparently. Word has it that three large villages have already been raised to the ground in no time at all.

Silently Itachi agrees, nodding only once to show this. He too worries for his friend. The bond between them is...Muddled. On one side, there is the sensation of devotion and nothing but. He had been confused upon feeling it at first but Naruto's explanation makes everything clear. This side must be the result of Kro's fall. The other side is filled with rage and frustration; knowledge and anger at foolishness. Somewhere, trapped in his own mind, is the murderer Itachi has become nearly brothers with. Kro realizes that he's been caught and he is trying to break his way free, however the Siren and her voice are keeping him at bay with horrifying ease. "That is correct. It would be best for everyone if we were to stop his actions sooner rather than later," the world has grown used to a calm Kro, one who doesn't kill as much. With the Kro from the past returning for no reason, it would seem, the Elemental Nations would fall into silent fear again whether they wanted to or not. However, Itachi's priority is not to save the Elemental Nations, but instead to save Kro. Even if it requires them to fight- something Itachi never imagined he'd have to do.

Standing, Itachi brings Naruto from his thoughts whatever they may be and makes his way towards the door of his hotel. Room Best to make a move before Kro get himself further into trouble. "Do you know where he is?" the unfortunate news is that no, Naruto doesn't seem to know where Kro is. However, he shouldn't be so far away that Itachi can't sense him through their bond. As luck would have it, Itachi can indeed sense him, and therefore he's not too far away. Before, however, he can step further than just outside the room, however, his brows furrow in confusion. What? The connection had told him that Kro was relatively far away- at least half a day's travel. However now...Now he's-

"Oh...My...Kami. Itachi, you need to see this".

"Do not tell me he's here," but he knows the answer all too well. It is a feeling that terrifies even the young man whom within the Akatsuki has a stoic level that rivals Pein's own. Itachi's heart hammers in its cage erratically for the first time in...Kami knows how long. He hasn't felt this kind of sensation, the feeling of his heart dropping into his stomach, since his first mission. The sense experience coming to him from across the bond is...Well to say the least he isn't at all comfortable. Blood lust. So much yearning for death and the destruction of everyone around him. The feeling of relishing at the sound of someone screaming for mercy. A shiver rolls through him as suddenly a tugging sensation comes to his person, almost like someone is trying to pull his heart from his chest but not quite. Something...Even more a part of him is being tugged on, and not too gently either. Where as he had been ready to go down the stairs of the hotel's hall and to the ground floor and then outside, he now stands stuck at the top of these stairs, motionless and unable to move a single muscle. Another tug to his...Something...Is felt, this time far stronger as mayhem echoes in his ears. Hardly does he hear Naruto's calls of Itachi to 'snap out of it' and come back to reality. He barely hears it, and doesn't even register it let alone try. He is much too fixated on the pulling on what he can only describe as his very being- his soul for lack of a better term. The Uchiha's breath hitches in his chest, his lungs refusing to work as a rather particular pull makes his vision swim only to clear and show him something that is not the staircase that had been in front of him.

His face twists into a snarling smile as he tips his head back, bringing with him the disembodied head that pours blood onto his waiting tongue. He does not drink it all, finding no need to. Instead, he merely zests in the feeling of the cooling body in his free hand. When the head has nothing left to offer to his slowly dimming hunger- that which had once been deeper than the pit to Hell itself- he turns and throws it at a fleeing child. Yes, he throws a head at a child. With sick delight does he watch as the child falls and screams upon realizing just what had made him collapse. The little boy's scream of 'daddy!' rings in his ears, making his sensitive sense twinge in slight irritation. No regret finds him as he takes what seems to be a single step forward, only to find that he's crossed the three yards that had separated him and the child. The little one has no chance to scream again, to surprised by the sudden arrival to really do anything. He had just seen her precious father die right in front of him only to watch as his terrified face was turned upside down and turned into a red bearing cup. A hand clamps onto his tiny ten year old face, clawed fingers digging into her tender flesh with a mere squeeze. Itachi nearly giggles as his handsome amber eyes widen and then squint in pain as his skull begins to crack. Until finally, in a gruesome explosion of bone, blood and brain matter, his head gives way to the harsh hold. Only once he's released what's left of his neck and head does his body finally fall with a sickening thud to the blood soaked earth.

"ITACHI!" The voice at last pulls the Uchiha male from his horrid vision, something that seems to be a promise of the future. Salty water falls from his eyes, tears staining his face with no remorse as he stares ahead of him blankly. What...How...? "Itachi, pull it together! I know it sounds horrible out there- it really is- but we need to beat him so that this doesn't happen to any other town!" The voice insists, though Itachi knows that such whistful thinking is useless. Because it's already happened to two towns before this one. At such a rapid pace, too. That is so _scary_.

Blinking, Itachi hears real-time screams as they hit his ears, pandemonium something new in this little town that had been peaceful up until now. His dark orbs that have stopped their crying due to the surprise he feels widen. "...He's here".

Naruto nods once, refusing to look out the window, for he knows he will see walls of buildings and the entire street alike painted a horrid crimson. "She's using him to slaughter everything in his path. We need to stop him now," he insists. He will not stand for this, this pointless killing. He has always tolerated and accepted that murder is a common occurrence within a Shinobi's life. However, he cannot and will not accept pointless slaughter. He will _always_ stand against those that just walk into a village and begin killing. Even if that person is the most precious one of them all. Kro must be stopped.

Itachi pauses, before he forces himself to come into a cold calmness, his lips shifting from that terrified gape he had been wearing to that of a blank frown. He did not imagine that he would be fighting his friend, but there is no stopping him otherwise. "...We will need to lure him away from this place. In hopes of saving those that have yet to die," he elaborates after a moment. A slow, further calming sigh escapes his lips, "Let us go".

Naruto rolls his shoulders, clenching a fist in his other hand to crack his knuckles in preparation and in an attempt to calm his own nerves. He truly wishes that there was an alternative; he knows of the pain that is to come their way, and the mockingly gleeful grin the vampire will be wearing. But he needs to go down. He does not know if it will be death that breaks the bind, but honestly he hopes not. Even bound to a weaker shadow of himself, Kro is more than capable of defending himself from them. Roaming down the stairs, he is first to exit, only for the horrid stench of the dead to slam into his nostrils as though having been contained in a single room rather than outside. His stomach lurches in protest, his legs stumbling to touch the main pathway through the village. It's far more than he had gotten a glimpse of when looking out the window. If this is what Hell looks like, he dare not ever go there.

Blood taints the ground a crimson that Naruto wasn't sure existed until now. A red so thick that it should be black, however with it constantly spreading out to new places, it remains the former color. Bodies of men, women and children litter the ground and buildings. Some bodies have been thrown into buildings. With no blood left in their veins, they are but husks of what they once were. The faces that have not been mangled into tattered, unrecognizable, messes scream their terror even in death. Intestines hang from a near by fallen tree's branch, an arm flies through the air and nearly slaps the blond in the face. Off to the right is what used to be a child, their body in perfect condition though it would seem that a wild animal went and tore their entire chest cavity open. The lungs have been torn from their home, turned inside out. Around them spattered this way and that is the remains of what they had eaten earlier in the day, while in their open jaws is stuffed their torn open stomach.

A tornado of carnage has made its way through.

"This is horrible," Naruto shutters as Itachi stands at his side, his toes drenched already by the smelly aftermath of Kro's 'play time' in search of Naruto himself. "I...I never knew Kro was capable of such...Destruction". Well, he _did_. It's just that it never really clicked. Kro had only ever been his version of kind to Naruto- looking out for him, raising him, training him- and while he was cruel to everyone else he didn't lay a hand on them other than picking them up and tossing them to the side at the worst. Things that he could get away with while under his contract with Sarutobi. Free, however, he has no leash. What's worse, is that it's not true freedom, just that he is under the command of a much more blood thirsty master.

Itachi stares ahead and dares not look around. The less he sees, the better. He reminds himself that, while definitely capable of this on his own, Kro wouldn't bother. It's not that he feels for humans, he most likely never would. But instead, he has never seen most humans- civilians- worth his time. Worthy of acting as his meal let alone his toys. It was always random bandits and various missing Ninja that he could easily get his hands on that were his disposable play things. And thus he reminds himself of this, in order to not hate the friend he has grown to hold dear. "He's this way," Itachi states, taking off, silently shivering at the feeling of blood sloshing onto his pants. It's a far different feeling than water getting on him; he would rather that over this any day. Turning a corner and thanking his fast reflexes lest he run into a fat man whom had been torn asunder and strung up from one house to across the walkway to another building by using his intestines as string, he spins around the hanging foot still dripping with blood. Where as the other bodies had finished bleeding out, these kills are still fresh. Faster. Itachi runs faster with Naruto hot on his tail, his dark eyes ignoring the tunnel vision created as he skids around a corner to make a left turn, running on the wall of a building when his momentum is too much to handle said turn. He does not stop as he hears a child screaming mercy and instead pushes his body harder.

Naruto's eyes widen when he spots Kro standing, playing skip-rope with a little girl's small intestines- it would seem in his boredom, that he has decided to see how creative he can get with that particular organ- while she somehow is still alive. Upon closer inspection, it is not a little girl, but a young woman who cries for mercy, her hand impaled by a sharpened light pole and glass in her legs to keep her from running away. He ignores Kro chiming something and instead rushes passed his counter part, releasing a battle cry as his body slams into Kro's full force, sending them flying. Fortunately or unfortunately, just before they made contact the woman decided to let go, and join her family in the afterlife. The two tumble and roll in the form of flailing limbs. When he stands, he finds a foot sending him crashing into a near by building, eliciting a gasp of pain from him. Blood escapes his mouth, though he pays it no mind as he lays in the small pile of rubble his crash landing has left behind.

"... _Owwwwww_ ," he whines, his head pulsing as apparently he whacked it on the way down real good. He holds the back of his head and hisses as he feels a bruise already forming there. His eyes look up as he does so, only to find a frowning Kro in front of him. Those red eyes haunt him, causing his shoulders to stiffen and his skin to crawl. He stands, brushing off broken wood and glass, grateful that none of it decided to enter his person. That wouldn't have been fun. "Kro," escapes his lips before he is forced to spit out the blood that settled in his mouth. "You need to stop this. Do you realize that she's controlling you? I get that you've been bored forever but the Kro I know doesn't bother with civilians because they're not enough of a threat- they're no fun to you!"

"Bored? A threat? Fun?" Kro utters, cracking is neck and bringing forth the sound of air escaping from between his vertebrae. "You think I'm any of those things? You're not wrong; I am bored. Bored of this place, bored of everything. But most of all...Bored of the fact that you're not dead yet". He had come here with the intent to slaughter the other blond, but seeing such a happy little village pissed him off. So, why not make them all sad? It was fun until this little bastard ruined it. Rushing forth, Kro forces Naruto into a bout of rapid Taijutsu, not giving him the chance to draw a kunai like before nor wasting time with those little clones of his. Cheep parlor tricks is all this kid has. They're annoying as all hell, but they're unfortunately also what have kept the boy alive.

In the mean time, Itachi stands upon a roof, staring down the odd looking woman with threatening dark orbs. He can feel it through the bond between himself and Kro- this is the woman who put a leash on him. The woman who drained him of what makes Kro, Kro. Dizeur smiles a charming smile, "My, what a handsome man you are. Come to propose to me have you?" The black eyes with black hair and alabaster skin is something she has always been a fan of. Such looks is surprisingly difficult to find on someone worth her time. This one may be human but...Well there are ways to make him something different. When the man says nothing, but instead keeps a steady blank stare on her, she frowns. "Oh, I see," it is not hard for her to tell, "You're with that boy. What a shame".

If he kills this woman, perhaps Kro will be free? It's possible. His eyes narrow as he brings forth his chakra, wanting to waste no more time that already has been. A metaphorical glaze is lifted from his eyes, sharpening his vision further as around him strands and wisps of chakra surround him. Chakra left from those that have been killed, from where Kro has been, from where Naruto took off from. He gathers more chakra in his eyes, easily switching to the Mangekyou Sharingan and letting her curiously gaze into now bloody red irises. "Tsukiyomi!" He demands, dispersing his chakra as needed...However, nothing happens. What? That doesn't make sense! Why hasn't the jutsu come to life? The last time he ever failed at using it was...When he first was learning how to control the power. So _why_ is it that the woman stands with a risen brow and her lips pouting questioningly. Why is she not breaking? Why is she not trembling? Wh-

"Did you just try to put an illusion on me? One of those famed Genjutsu?" The woman demands, her full lips parting into an amused smile. "Sorry to say, buddy, but those things don't work on Sirens. We are the mistresses of illusions and misguiding other beings. You're going to have to try a different meth- Ah!" Dizeur screams as she is forced to leap back, hardly missing a swiping punch that would have most likely caused a lung to collapse. Her eyes wide, she looks to the man standing there. And then he's not! She stumbles to the side as her sharp eyes and strong instincts scream for her to _move_ , get out of the way- do anything! When she gets a glimpse of his eyes, she sees cold determination. Combined with his blank face, it is a mask of danger. **This human is making me scared?** She demands to herself, baffled. Yes, while she is indeed young, she does not frighten easily. She is a confident woman and knows her limits and power well. Both of which, she realizes, could be out done by this man with relative ease. A kick sends her flying into the blood below, caking her hair and ruining her clothing with glee. It feels slimy, the blood that is now cold and growing more rotten. The smell of oxidizing blood does not please her. In fact it makes her blood do flips and flops that are obviously not good for her. "Oh- _Ewwwwww_ ," she whines as she lifts an arm, strings of icy crimson falling from her person like strands of drool from a canine's mouth. Her face contorts into that of a sneering shiver, her upper lip twitching and her brows furrowing. Before she can stand, however, a foot finds her jaw, sending her sprawling down the road, unable to defend herself as a hand picks her up by the collar of her tunic and slamming an upset punch into her gut three times before the third sends her flying again. Dizeur whimpers from the pain, having not realized that humans could hit so _hard_. Are the humans back home capable of such power? She is uncertain, and she does not have the ability to go and see.

Itachi watches her as she scrambles to her feet, his face a mask of harsh stone. He does not mind that she has yet to fight back, however by the sounds of battle off in the distance- Naruto seems to have lured Kro out of the mostly destroyed village- her control on the beast has not broken. Death is a must, then. Stringing his hands together, he is silent in his command, breathing out a large plume of fire in the form of Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu. He watches as the woman stammers to her feet, eyes wide at the sight of the inferno screaming her way, boiling away the blood around, and drying soaked wood and earth. He is swift to follow its line of attack, hiding his person behind the inevitable danger headed her way. And he ignores her scream as he and his jutsu get closer. It was a stupid move on his part.

With the force of one of Tsunade's punches, a foot is found slamming into the massive fire ball, knocking it off course and further damaging the village- killing a civilian whom thought it would be safe to hide under their bed and pretend that this was all a nightmare- the foot collects itself again before slamming into Itachi's face faster than he could register. The result being Itachi's body sent careening into the ground with a sloshy flop of limbs rolling over another as he rolls to a stop. Itachi is lucky that his reaction time is so fast, seeing as otherwise his sternum would have been crushed by that downward kick that his hands hold back with the help of his trembling arms. He takes this moment to catch his breath, the last attack having left him slightly winded, before he shoves the attacker away. It is not the woman.

His clothing is in tatters and he is caked by blood both his own and not, the battle with Naruto having been very intense. Empty crimson irises stare at the human as he stands. His black hair has now been turned to bloody ink, his face splotched with blood spots as though a bad version of war paint. His clothing also drips with the stuff, having been laying there a moment or two ago. Fearless, Kro turns his head back to the siren, "Are you okay?"

"You idiot!" Dizeur snaps, "Do I _look_ okay?! My outfit has been ruined no thanks to you! Where were you?! It was just that human boy you had to kill; he got away while half dead so how is it that he kept you so long?!"

"He's strong," Kro replies, caring not for the insult, "In fact he is still alive; it would appear he has some sort of healing ability".

"Whatever! Just kill this guy!" the woman snaps, "Make him pay for ruining my clothes!"

Kro pauses, as though registering the command. Revenge for clothing? Whatever. Anything for her, really. "Very well," a soft smile flits across his face to her before he turns and faces the black haired 'stranger'. Something tells him he will be more of a challenge than the boy whose leg he left shattered back in a clearing they forcefully made during their duel. No matter. The vampire wastes little time making his way to the stranger, swinging a fist first only for it to be blocked. Legs and arms begin to fly this way and that, jabs and reverse punches or kicks thrown this way or that. He spins as the stranger uses his shoulders as a platform so that he may flip over him, only for a foot to be planted into his gut. The stranger's arms come up just in time to block the devastating blow, chakra obviously allowing him to not go flying all the same. Kro's attack is returned swiftly, a kick placing itself under his blocking arm with careful precision. This is where the evenly matched battle begins.

The up side of Kro having limited his power, is that it would appear that in his current state he does not know how exactly to undo the seals- or, for that matter, that they even act as such. Itachi realizes this, and makes great use of it. Another upside to the seals is that it downs the vampire's power all the way to Jonin level, instead of to the point of godhood as some have called his might in battle. Kro cannot regenerate as quickly, his strength is downed quite a bit, and are his speed and chakra levels. At the most, Kro stands as an A-class Shinobi. Itachi, however, is at full strength and of Anbu power at the very least, S-class at the most. Having no qualms about hurting the vampire, Itachi slams his heel into the other's ribs, breaking them and sending him sprawling. Again Itachi brings forth his hands, calling chakra to his hands for molding. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon)," he commands spitting out the blob of fire the shape of a dragon's head, it rushing the vampire attempts to stand from his stunned position. It would appear that Itachi went and broke his ribs. Being sealed away, Kro takes longer to heal from things such as broken bones and bad internal injuries. Gashes and cuts however heal rapidly still.

Kro grunts as he lands away from the ball of fire before it could hit him head on. The heat of the fire irritates his skin and makes him sweat- yes, even vampires sweat, they are after all composed of water- making his fingers slick and salty liquid dribble off his nose and chin. When the heat, though, does not go away, he turns and finds that the head is following him. It continues to follow him through Itachi's manipulation as Kro leaps from building to building, anything in the dragon head's path being turned to cinders. He does not allow the jutsu to heard him in Dizeur's direction as the black haired stranger seems to have planned. No way in hell is he going to let the woman get further hurt- this jutsu could possibly kill her even. However, becoming tired from all the running- the broken ribs hindering his movements, he snarls and takes his turn to retaliate. "Suiton: Daibakuryuu (Water Release: Great Exploding Current)!" He snaps, shoving it in the fire's direction. He watches as the vortex gathers, taking a second to do so as Kro must gather from the water within the air, everything in its path as it rushes the fire head, blood and bodies included as it turns into a watery crimson color, dousing the fire with ease.

The down side of fighting Kro, regardless of his power, is his stamina, Itachi notes, his body rather tired. He realizes that while the battle has been incredibly fast paced- including the new round of Taijutsu they enter now- they have been fighting for a few hours. The sun has begun to go down, shadowing the rivers of blood and further making the scene look more like something from Itachi's memory rather than reality. It disturbs him, but he does not let this get to him. He cannot waste time hating himself for things he was forced to do. Especially when fighting Kro. He ducks under a raging knuckle punch, swinging his foot under the larger man only for him to jump and kick Itachi in the face. Exhaustion equals slower reflexes. And Itachi is certainly exhausted. Kro however, despite the broken fleshy arm that is only half healed, is still very much ready to go. Itachi's arms come up to block a reverse turning kick that would have caused him to go flying...If it weren't for the fact that he is special type of Shadow Clone. The explosion of the clone has enough power behind it to create a large dent in the ground, blood that has not yet fully stained the ground flowing into it as though water filling a hole. The real Itachi appears from around Kro's massive frame, shoving a kunai into his gut and pulling it out with a heavy twist. A cry of both surprise and rage escapes the beast, ushering him into landing a heavy back fist into Itachi's already cracked cranium.

The murderer of his clan lands in a pool of blood both his own and that left over from the earlier slaughter. A low sigh escapes him as Kro stands and waits for Itachi to stand, but the Uchiha has no energy left. Literally, by this point a day has passed; the sun has begun to rise. Even though the bond Kro had placed onto Itachi in order to cure the illness that had been killing him had given him a monumental boost in stamina...Itachi is only human. He is not a human with a Bijuu, he is not a human who has been genetically altered, he is not a human with some sort of seal that when broken can increase his power. He is simply a human whom had been given advantages through a bond with a vampire, the energy and power having been turned into his own. Even with Kro weakened, Itachi cannot stand against the raw stamina pitted against him. Not only that, but his left leg _is_ nearly shattered and therefore for the last few hours he has been hoping around on one leg hoping that Naruto recovers swiftly from whatever kept him from coming to help. Yes, Itachi is only human, and given the fact that he cannot use Amaratasu or Susanoo without possibly killing the vampire in his current state, he hasn't been able to truly deal the final blow.

"What, are you done?" Kro demands as he stares at the downed human. He has to admit, the guy _did_ put up a rather impressive fight. After all, it is not every day one can say that they survived a whole day of full out fighting with him and survived. Then again, the inky haired stranger won't be able to say that either. "Hmm. What a shame. You're pretty interesting though. Maybe I'll drink you dry," he smirks, a long fang gleaming in the morning rays of light. Looking up at the spectator that has been watching them like some sort of all powerful goddess, Kro questions the siren, "What do you think?"

"Just kill him either way," Dizeur demands with a wave of her hand, long since bored. How long does it take to kill _one_ man? Ugh! "Make sure that you do it fast though. I want to get moving to the next village". She plans on having him kill a few more hundred or so people before they leave.

"Yes love," he answers, and makes his way towards the downed man whom has no choice but to lay there and pray Naruto decides to show up at the last minute. Scooping the exhausted Uchiha up by his necklace as his shirt and cloak have been long since destroyed, exposing his torn up torso to the elements, he licks his lips. "You smell good," he licks his lips, and prepares to duck down and begin the process for feeding.

However, his fangs do not enter skin.

"RASENGAN!" The battle cry yells, the swirling chakra ball grinding into Kro's ribs and sending him flying. Itachi is sent nearly crashing to the ground, and would have if it weren't for a Naruto clone catching him and carefully dragging him to a safer spot on the battle field. The original Naruto grits his teeth harshly as he follows through with his attack, his preferred finisher jutsu tearing through skin and bone, grinding both harshly and drawing blood. Both blonds crash to the ground, Rasengan finishing its job and dispersing when Naruto allows it to. The blue eyed blond stands, panting. His body is physically flawless- there is no sign of earlier wounds that Kro had left him with the day before. Instead, it is only his clothing- of which only his tattered pants are left- denoting the act that he has been hurt.

Itachi, sighs as Clone Naruto watches the battle intensely, "Where have you been?" He questions, dark eyes narrowing into a classical Uchiha glare.

Naruto frowns and grimaces, "Kro shattered a good number of my bones by the time the lady called for him. And by that point, I was already hit pretty good in the head; I was knocked out. I'm just happy I woke up and got here when I did". And that Kurama was kind enough to heal the damage done to him.

"...I see," the other responds, and only just has enough energy to watch the outcome of the squabble.

In the mean time, Original Naruto stands, panting as he glares down at the floored vampire, "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"What was that?" Kro demands, red eyes growing irritated. **Why won't these people just die?** He snaps to himself. The kid should be dead from blunt force trauma if not blood loss and internal injuries via shattered bones. So what the fucking hell?

"You heard me," stubborn Naruto replies, "You're pathetic. Letting that bitch take control of you like this. I don't want to have to go all out on you- it could kill you. So could you just do me a favor and break this control yourself? You're so strong; you should be able to do it. Shouldn't you?" Targeting Kro's ego has never been a good idea. The vampire is a very proud creature- I wonder why?- and as such has been known to lash out when provoked by insult to that pride. He has an idea. He just prays that it works. In his intense battle- the last one- with the vampire, Naruto had attempted to remind him of the truth again like the first time around. Telling him about himself during their fight, reminding him of the times they spent together. All sorts of things Naruto knew about him, he told Kro of them. And while Kro denied knowing any of that 'bullshit', of remembering it, Naruto could tell that he did in fact somehow recall bits and pieces. Of course, it had come to confuse the out of character vampire, so much to the point that he decided to deck the back of Naruto's head with a tree he uprooted via muscle and chakra. But still, Naruto has a plan- highly sketchy and damn it, it would piss him off if it didn't work- that he made up about five seconds ago. **Please let this work...Please don't let him remember any of this when it's over.**

"She's not fucking controlling me," Kro denies.

"Yea?" Naruto blinks, "Prove it. Do something that you _know_ that bitch wouldn't like. Then I'll let you kill me; I'm done with all of this anyways".

This stops the anger, the displeasure, as Kro's battered form slackens in its surprise. From above, his goddess is also surprised, and interested. It's obvious that the human is trying a different way of breaking her spell over the vampire, finally understanding that violence is not the answer in this case. The songstress does not bother to intervene, certain that her hold will stand no matter the boy's attempts at freeing Vasile. Kro in the mean time steps forward, ignoring the fact that half his side is ground into a gaping wound that could very well kill him should he not release the seal that holds back his regenerative powers- not that he realizes this. Limping being the only sign of his weakness, Kro now towers over the other blond, staring at him with deadly crimson eyes. "If it doesn't work you'll die huh? Sounds good to me," he smirks. But then that smirk falls. What could he do that she wouldn't like? Honestly he knows nothing about Dizeur, making this choice rather difficult.

"You can't think of anything, can you?" Naruto prompts, taunting smirk on his blood covered lips. "It's because you're not really in love with her. You don't know anything she wouldn't like".

"Shut up," Kro demands, "You think you do?"

"I _know_ I do," Naruto retorts. Adrenaline brings to life his once calm heart, sending his body aflame internally. He is warm and jittery now, though he dare not show it even as his pupils dilate as though walking into the dark and searching for more light. The disbelieving look on Kro's face is almost laughable, if not for the sudden nervousness in his veins he would be chortling. "Here, I'll prove it," the tells the out of character vampire. **God, a hypnotized Kro is so stupid. I'm really glad this isn't the real him** , Naruto realizes offhandedly. He means, Not even Naruto would have fallen for a trick like this when he was stupid. Gripping Kro's jaw as there is no shirt to pull on, Naruto jerks the man's face down, and presses his lips tot he other male's. The eyes that had been shut closed in hope that this works open in alarm and surprise. Not the bad version of either, mind you, in fact the feeling he has is _very nice_ _ **.**_ Kro's lips are soft, like two feathers pressed together to make one mouth, the blood on this portion of his body does not drive Naruto away. Instead, he focuses on the feeling of kissing the man, or just kissing in general. He cannot help himself, his arms wrapping around the taller man's neck, pulling their mouths closer together. **So good.** He utters to himself. Kissing the man, hypnotized and his enemy or not, feels amazing. When Naruto pulls away, he is the only one panting, the only one who needs oxygen. Seeing those red eyes, he feels his eyes jolt. **I'll try again before he has a chance to realize what just happened** , Naruto tells himself. His lips again meet Kro's, pressing firmly as he makes to copy the movements he's seen in movies and from couples he's passed by- recalling scenes he's been forced to read in Ero-sennin's novels. Kro's body is tense and his blood is getting all over Naruto from that wound, but he cares not. Instead, he continues, creating a clone to fend off the woman whom has had enough and is trying to get to them. Naruto just focuses on Kro. It's just him and the vampire. Only them. He holds the taller man as tight as he can, standing on tippy toes in order to keep close.

It had been dark. It was like he had never left the Darkness, like the Light never wormed its way to him and brought him to reality. He felt nothing, however, which was different from what he remembered the Darkness was painful. He could think in the Darkness. But in this space that mimics it, he cannot think. It's like he's sleep walking but that is all he knows. He doesn't know what is going on outside the darkness, nor what exactly is going on. One moment there was a woman in front of him, singing, and then the next there was darkness. What does that mean? What happened? Did she take off his head? Was he dead?...No, he couldn't be dead; not even in his weakened state can he die that easily. So, then...What happened? **Hmmmm?** A light sensation, the first thing he has felt in some time. It is kind and gentle, tasting faintly of blood. Familiar blood at that. It is intoxicating blood. But...Whose is it? He cannot seem to remember. Wanting nothing more of it, he attempts to pull away, but fails. A moment later, the sweet feeling is gone, making him regret. He didn't want it to go away _that_ fast. A scent. A smell like that of fresh air. He welcomes it, it and its familiarity. The soft feeling is back, it centering around his mouth a second time; the familiar blood makes his tongue feel tingly, his body alive. The darkness also seems to be fading away, like fog under the might of a clear sky's sun. it filters its way away from him. Sound. It is a tone of shrill screaming that grates against his poor sensitive ears. Maybe if he responds to the sweetness, tries to get more of the intoxicating blood on his tongue, the screaming will stop. A muffled gasp, something far closer to him than the screaming.

The darkness lifts, Kro's blank eyes having shifted from blank crimson to the normal intense golden they're supposed to be. A splotch of sun yellow meets his gaze, honestly surprising him. A familiar tanned face also is right in front of him. **The hell?** Naruto is kissing him. Naruto. Is fucking. Kissing. Him. Before he knows what to do, adrenaline shoots through his person, shocking him. His blood rushes through his veins and out the wound in his side though he pays little attention to it. He separates his mouth from Naruto's, pushing away though not hurriedly. He is surprisingly very tired- exhausted even- too much so to just shove the boy away. Oddly, he does not wish to just push him to the ground and demand why the boy was being gay with him. Instead, he meets sky blues, confused. "What the hell?"

"Oh thank Kami," Naruto praises, thanking everything both all powerful- regardless of whether it is pure good or evil- and of average strength that his plan worked. "I didn't know what I would do if that ended up not working".

Kro blandly looks to the shorter man hanging off his neck as though he were a tree ornament. "Explain why you were kissing me?" At the same time, he analyzes the fact that he wants more. Huh. Weird. "Like your damn life depended on it at that," he adds, unable to ignore the fact that something has badly hurt the young man. What did? He'd murder it. **It fucking better not have been one of the Akatsuki**. He snaps, in no mood to deal with their bullshit.

Naruto blinks, and sighs before pointing to the woman his clone currently has pinned to a wall, kunai at her throat. "She's a siren. Apparently she's from your home land".

"The hell is a siren?" Kro demands. Never in his years has he ever heard of a siren.

"Apparently something that can hypnotize even you with just one song," Naruto blandly tells the beast. He dead pans at Kro's simple confusion. He's not certain of whether he should be impressed or annoyed at the level of emotionless confusion the other is portraying right now. "You went berserk, claiming that you loved her. You tried to kill me twice and Itachi's over there in his own pool of blood. Before that even happened, you came here and killed everyone- for some reason you had a fixation on the intestines". He shutters upon remembering the skip rope scene he came upon. "I figured that if I couldn't beat the control out of you, I'd shock it out of you". He dares not mention the fact that it was a rather _enjoyable_ gamble on his part. "As luck would have it, that worked and now you're here". After a pause he adds on as though it were no big issue, "Oh, and I shoved a Rasengan in your side".

"...You shoved a Rasengan into my side?" He looks down, spotting the gaping hole in his body, the obvious work of said jutsu. He's had it used on him before, he knows what wounds caused by it look like. He sighs, muttering 'asshole' before weaving his hands through a short string of seals. "You may want to move closer to me- tell your clone to bring Itachi- because this isn't going to be pretty". He pauses, waiting for Naruto as he shuffles ever closer to the taller man, his clone standing with Itachi's limp frame on his back as he takes to Kro's other side. He sighs again, preparing for who the hell knows what- hopefully he won't kill them all with the power output- and tapping the right shackle twice.

It is like breaking the world's largest dam. The power that surges forth floods his system, turning his world white with euphoria. He hears the surprised yelp of Naruto, and the dying scream of the bitch that hypnotized him as a dome of silver colored _energy_ \- not chakra, but just pure energy- surrounds them. Kro tilts his head at the sight of the silver color, but decides that since there was probably so much being released at once, it was given a physical manifestation. Kind of like when there's so much heat, fire is made. He cares not for it as it destroys everything in its path violently, creating a crater in the ground as it does so. Having no idea how to control the energy, he just lets it do its thing, causing mass destruction and the like. When the energy settles, spreading out into the air after the first few seconds that the destruction lasted, Kro looks around and whistles low. There isn't a village there any more. There isn't even nearly as many trees as there probably were. He was right to get Itachi and Naruto nice and close, because if they were outside of the dome, they would have died for sure. It's nice that he got to kill the slut that caused the entire problem in the first place without even trying to- or meaning to for that matter. It feels nice to have his power back, but the second his wounds are healed, he goes through the problem of putting the shackle back on. A shuttering feeling runs through his person, comparable- he supposes- to diving into water that is much too cold for swimming just yet. His muscles tense and spazz, but settle after a moment or two.

Naruto blanches, though he knows he shouldn't be surprised. "...At least everyone was dead before hand," he mutters to himself although morbidly. Looking to Itachi, whom has passed out due to exhaustion and the wounds he sustained, Naruto nudges the taller blond. "I think you should probably help him".

Blinking, Kro too looks to the downed Uchiha before supposing that his counter part is correct. "True," he admits. Naruto's clone sets Itachi down before dispersing himself with a short wave as Kro crouches. Multiple lacerations, a rather broken leg, a cracked jaw...Yes, Kro certainly did a number on him. Which is surprising, because right now- and then- he is weaker than the former Anbu. Unless...It may have come down to stamina. Even as he is, he has the stamina of seven race horses so to speak. He bites his tongue, ignoring the pinching pain in his mouth as he kneels, only to lower his head and place his mouth on Itachi's. Hearing the shocked yelp from Naruto, Kro waits until there is a decent amount of blood in the black haired man's system before he stands. He ignores Itachi's violent flailing, the pain of his previous injuries hitting him all at once as they heal. He'd hold the man down, but again Kro is considerably weak in this state. "What?"

Naruto can't believe his eyes! **He just** _ **kissed him**_ **!** He exclaims, utterly surprised and certainly hurt. **What the quite literal hell?!** He demands silently now, more than just a little miffed that he had to see that happen. "Couldn't of- oh, I don't know- bitten your _wrist_ or something?" he grumbles, voice low and jealousy leading a glare Itachi's way. Lucky bastard got kissed by Kro. Sure, that happened to Naruto too, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be jealous. How else is he supposed to feel when the man he freaking _loves_ kisses another guy? A guy that's _not him_?

"What? Jealous?" Kro raises a brow, "I'd of done it to you too if you were hurt. You know that".

"I can heal myself thanks," the other replies. It's not like he can just up and admit that he's jealous that Itachi just got kissed by him. He understands it was for healing purposes, but _still_ the mouth part wasn't needed on Kro's part. There's plenty of other ways to transfer blood to the target's mouth- pressing a cut wrist to it for example. It doesn't help that he dare not tell Kro the truth. **'I'm jealous because I'm in love with you and you just kissed another man,' yea that'll go over just fine** , he tells himself sarcastically. "Anyways...Now what?"

Kro pauses as he gathers up Itachi, throwing him over his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then some. Shifting the smaller man so that he's more comfortable to carry, Kro pauses, "...We find a place to stay until Itachi wakes up. Then we'll move". Turning, Kro makes his way up the side of the crater his power made, silently quite pleased. As a lover of destruction, this is quite the random treat. All the same when he does not hear Naruto following him, he turns to look over his shoulder, "Coming".

Naruto sighs, honestly trying not to pout, "Yea yea. I'm coming". He turns and makes his way up the side as well.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so let's get this shout out ball a rollin'~_**

 ** _xFarxAwayx-_** _I'm sorry for tricking you a few months back with that whole 'not a chapter' crap. But it's thanks to you and some others that I was able to make up my mind. I will not be doing a spin off- not yet at least- of this story. Maybe in the future, but I've got enough on my plate as is. As to your reaction to Chapter 23...XD...Is all I have to say. Feel free to set fire to people but don't explode, I like hearing from you :) And I know Chapter 29 was a shit-ton to take in. I would have done it in two or three chapters, but figured that doing it in one go was best._

 ** _Elihim-_** _You my friend are absolutely stunning. Your long ass reviews make me laugh or smile- normally both- all the time. I love that you've been following the story all the way through and am flattered that you'd buy something if I were to publish it. I greatly agree with you that a lot of amazing things are underrated, such as the cliche stuff. It is cliche, and yes it can get boring if not tinkered with properly, but it's the tinkering and getting the results you want that make it all the better. I AM a horrible person for thinking of keeping this to myself, this I realize in full. I hope to see what you think about this next series of chapters. :D_

 ** _bunnyguest-_** _Thanks for spotting out Kro's mello-ness. He is calming down from that raging murderer phase to someone who has maybe a few important people. He won't become a do-gooder in that he has to protect everyone, but he does have a few people that he wants to keep alive. And as for Naruto's blood and the siren, I hope that these newest chapters answer your questions. This last one should make that hope of yours come true._

 ** _Ougley-_** _I wanted to kill the bitch too. I'm glad I wasn't the only one though, because I wanted to make her out to be a basic enemy worthy of someone's dislike._

 ** _LemmeSuckYoDick-_** _First off, nice name XD. Second off, I'm glad my shit's pretty dope. It's what I aim for. I loved writing Kro getting jealous, though, imagining his confused and pissy face was funny to see. I wish I could draw well enough to actually show it to the lot of you, but unfortunately that's a no go._


	31. Aww I Did Good

Chapter 31: Kro Is Kind of A Man Whore and Kurama Is a Pervert

"This is the base then?" Kro tilts his head, curious.

At the vampire's side is Itachi, his body crouching low on a high up branch. It has been about a week and a half since those passed few days during which Kro had been under the siren's control. The Uchiha could only see it as luck that a simple answer came to it all, and that Naruto's little trick managed to work. When he had woken up, he was in a bed, covered by the blankets to hide his decency as he could feel all he had on was his underwear. It was somewhat alarming, to say the least, however when he found Kro at his bedside he felt somewhat more comfortable. Apparently his clothing had been deemed useless, thus Naruto had been sent out to get him new clothes while Kro waited for him to wake up. It was an act of kindness that he appreciated from his friend. Once he had gotten dressed, they set off for their destination- Orochimaru's hideout where Sasuke should be. Word was that Uchiha Sasuke- liberator of those forced to work under Orochimaru and freer of those whom had been turned to experiments- was in this area. With no villages near by and Sasori's (passed on) intel saying that an abandoned base belonging to Orochimaru is around this area, it makes sense that he would be here. They are positioned on the eastern lands of Kaminari no Kuni, just before the mountains holding Kumogakure begin. As is with most of the areas of the Elemental Nations, this space is foresty, with tall trees related to both oak and redwood alike. Like most of his other bases, Orochimaru has situated this one to be hidden under ground, the entrance to be the hollow of a large oak tree, hidden by its roots. "Yes," Itachi nods. As an Akatsuki member, it was common that they knew where most of Orochimaru's hideouts were, that way they could track him down if need be after he fled and before he joined. Wich his Sharingan activated, his eyes tell him facts he would have otherwise been forced to not know. "Sasuke and his followers are here," he can see the trail of chakra leading into the hollow, but not out. Assuming that there is no other exit, Sasuke is still in the hiding place.

Kro nods as he stands tall on the branch, hands shoved into his pockets with little care. On another branch higher up, Naruto stands upside down, his hair standing on end thanks to the pull of gravity. "Good. I'll go in first. You two follow after me shortly; wait about five minutes then follow my trail". Stepping off of the branch as though merely taking a step forward, Kro ignores the falling sensation in his stomach, opting for focusing on his near silent landing. He stands from his landing crouch before walking into the hollow as though nothing were wrong with doing so. Abandoned, this place is, thus there should be no prying eyes. Even if there were...He cares not. Upon entering the hollow, he finds himself a set of well made earthen stairs, just hidden enough by the shadow of the tree's innards to not be shown by the light of the sun that breaks through the canopy. Without care he walks down these stairs and into the first hallway. With this being obviously the main one, Kro focuses his chakra to his nose to make up for his lack of his normally strong sense of smell. He remembers the boy's scent well, and will be able to find him this way. He of course could always just release the right shackle, it sealing away his vampiric attributes and speed but sees no point. Besides, he would end up killing Sasuke rather than finding him by doing that. It'd be a repeat of a week and a half ago. Thus, doing it the hard way it is. He trails his fingers along the wall, allowing his chakra to fill the entire hallway with little care, creating an obvious trail for Itachi to follow with ease. He takes a seemingly random left, and then a right into a hallway that seems to run parallel to the first hallway. After walking for five more minutes, he takes another right, goes down another set of stairs, and enters a third hallway. From there he takes another two lefts before appearing in front of a door. It is here that Sasuke's scent stops and is at its strongest.

He knocks, and smirks his amusement when he can practically feel the young Uchiha's tenseness. There is no answer- smart boy. "It would seem you've learned some street smarts in my absence. Probably so that you wouldn't get raped by the snake pedophile". On the other side of the door, he can hear shuffling, and the soft murmur of his own name. "Open up already, Uchiha," he demands, bored with the young man's cautiousness. When the younger male does as commanded, Kro is met with a handsome face that couldn't look any more like Itachi's than it did before. The only difference is that where as Itachi's face has a regal look to it- having a thinner face- Sasuke's jaw is broader making him look more like a knight rather than a prince. He dresses simply, a gray-white kimono shirt tied closed with a purple rope-sash-thing as well as black pants that sit under a purple-gray cloth that wraps both around his waist and part of his abdomen. On the small of his back rests a wakazashi. His hair has flattened out a bit, helped by the fact that he does not wear a forehead protector like he did last time he saw him.

"Kro," Sasuke's voice has also gotten deeper, smoother even. Fitting for an Uchiha heir, Kro figures.

"Sasuke," he returns blandly.

"What are you doing here?" There is a wariness to his black gaze, as seen by the dim light provided by the lit torches in the hallway.

Kro smirks, "Did you not hear? Naruto and I defected from that trash heap," surely a week and a half is enough time for word to spread. And spread it would, regardless of how tightly that Hokage bitch kept her mouth sealed. Someone would find out- or figure it out- and then it would spread like wild fire that Kyuketsuki Kro and Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuriki defected together and are running wild.

"I did," Sasuke admits, word indeed traveling fast, "I didn't believe it". Not completely at least. He knows that Naruto does not like Konoha, but he never figured the blonde would grow a pair and defect. "What are you doing here?" He repeats, "In this base?" and then clarifies so that the other male cannot skip around the answer Sasuke seeks. Don't get him wrong. After so long of not seeing him- two and a half if not three god damn years even- if there's one thing he wants it is to jump the vampire then and there. Show him a side that Sasuke honestly didn't even know he had. He takes a moment to look the vampire over, curious. As opposed to having his blond locks slicked back like they had been when Sasuke last saw him, his bangs are permitted to frame his face and eyes, being as long as the middle of his nose even. The rest of his hair is layered, though the longest of it is in the back, reaching the nape of his neck and the ends lay gently across that skin. He wears no shirt, something Sasuke can appreciate, and instead his abdomen is wrapped in bandages stained by blood that does not look to be his own. He wears simple, battle fit pants. Oddly, two thick banded shackles rest around either wrist, a few links of chain hanging from either almost as though he had once been a prisoner and never got the shackles off. And of course, he is as tall as ever. Certainly he doesn't seem as large due to Sasuke's own growth spirt, but he is still smaller than the blood sucker.

"Looking for you," Kro states, watching with a small amount of lingering amusement- left over from when he still wanted to suffer in order for Kro to have revenge- he spots a flash of shock and excitement spark in those dark depths. "Is that so wrong? I can leave you know if you don't want me here. I just figured that I'd check on someone whom has gotten my interest; I hear you killed the snake bastard, good job".

Sasuke's eyes widen. **I...Interest him?** It makes an odd sense of adrenaline course through his veins. Almost like what he feels like when he is fighting. Almost. Yet so different. Enjoyable- it makes his innards feel warm as though slowly being baked in a good way. Electricity tingles his fingers in his excitement. To say that he is highly pleased is an understatement. Yes, Kro is still with Naruto, but for him to hunt him down because he made him interested is still saying something. That he did something right. He does not notice the subtle step of Kro's form coming closer until he finishes thinking. Slightly surprised, Sasuke backs up but does not feel alarmed nor frightened. Just...Aware. "I see. I suppose I should thank you," he replies smoothly. Kro takes another step forward, and he a step back.

"Of course," Kro smirks, showing white teeth. "Though I did come here with a different purpose". Another step back, and Kro steps another forward.

"What would that be?" Step back.

"Are you curious?" Step forward.

"Yes. What other reason brings you here?" Step back.

"I'm not certain I should actually tell you that," step forward.

Step back. **Shit**. Too focused on the gold of Kro's eyes, Sasuke stupidly had not noticed the wall of his room closing in on him as well. He is now backed into a corner...And the door to his room is closed. Though he has never willingy seen one- having to listen to Karin blabber about them to Jugo during their travels- this sounds like a scene from a bad romance movie. Of course, Sasuke is not a woman, and Kro is also male. However the situation implies the same thing. Sasuke is uncertain of whether to be wary or excited; his body settles on a little of both, starting with warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. "I believe you should," he ignores the hands that now place themselves on the wall on either side of his head. **Very much like a cliched romance movie.** "Tell me".

"I want you to come with me, Sasuke. Assist me in my endeavor. Do so, and I will help you solve the issue you have with Itachi," he states.

"How do you know him?" Of couse Kro knows about Itachi. The information is not hard to get to as an Anbu, and he was in Konoha at the time of the murder. Sasuke's want for revenge wasn't exactly a secret either. But Kro had said his brother's name instead of 'your brother', implying that he _knows_ Itachi in person.

"He and Kakashi were my keepers before I started to live with Naruto. I care not if he lives or dies for that matter; he is nothing but another person," Kro states simply, "Come with me, Sasuke. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours". He pauses, and brings his face closer to the younger male's voice dropping into a seductive whisper that causes Sasuke to involuntarily gulp, "Or, perhaps, you would like something else to trade?" He smirks in the darkness, gaze never leaving the other's for a moment. His eyes intensely bore not the blackness, "Name your price". Another gulp comes from the young man.

Finally, Sasuke allows, eyes narrowing carefully. "I will come with you. However I will take my payment on my own". He fights to stay strong rather than fall onto his knees and ask to pull down the older man's pants then and there. He will not bend over and take it, not yet. He wants to continue to seem dominant, though for Kro alone he would not mind submitting.

"Very well, Uchiha. Take your price," Kro states, knowing all too well what is to come. He braces himself as Sasuke is still, and then suddenly attacks, yanking the vampire down by his jaw only for lips to innocently yet feverishly meet his own. Kro's eyes narrow in mirth as he finds Sasuke to be _very hungry_ for attention that any woman would give him should he just ask. Ah, such is the 'curse' he put onto the boy all those years ago. It's almost a shame that he'll be lifting it, because the man despite his inexperience certainly knows what he wants. Kro does not fight as Sasuke dominates the embrace, pushing the vampire back into the door and pinning him there with strong large hands wrapped around his upper arms. He lets Sasuke hungrily explore his mouth, run his tongue on Kro's own as though demanding that he play back as part of payment, and run the muscle along his teeth and currently short fangs. The vampire retaliates, seemingly jumping to life as he breaks the younger male's hold and wraps his own around him, pulling him flush to his larger frame. Their mouths battle, Sasuke's breathing coming in hitched gasps as his trembling fingers fist into golden locks of hair and pull. In response, Kro reverses their positions, spinning them and slamming the young Uchiha not so gently against the door, placing a knee between his legs and growling as he wins the tongue-war and plunges into the wet cavern that is his prize. He explores as he pleases, over the boy's teeth, along the top and bottom of his tongue, the insides of his cheeks. If he didn't know better, he would call that grunt a cover up for a whimper of bliss. When finally Sasuke pulls away, nearly hyperventilating from lack of oxygen, Kro decides to take a chance and play a little bit more. His lips brush against the younger man's jaw, up to the ear whose shell he tempts and then down his neck all the way to the clavicle. And then he pulls away.

Sasuke's eyes snap open as he rights his head, it having turned to the side to show more of his neck in his bliss. His insides now burned, no longer baking but roasting. Electricity- as though he were about to perform a lightning jutsu- races up and down his skin, making everything feel numb yet tingly at the same time. His normally thin lips are full of life now, his neck slightly wet thanks to Kro's 'kindness'. The sudden stop, however, was not so nice. "That's enough," he agrees, though the rest of him would very much like to continue. He finally got what he wanted, after all, in a sense. Why stop? But he knew, he _knew,_ that he wouldn't be satisfied until Kro was completely his. Something that would not happen with Naruto around. He would have to settle for what he's gotten so far. He will ask for a later payment after the agreement has been fully hashed out. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes," Kro nods, letting Sasuke exit fist after wiping his pit off of his neck. He follows after the young Uchiha, coming the way he came, all the way to the very first hall until the young Uchiha stops. He can see the young man's frame trembling with rage- all that good feelingness gone with the wind. "What's the matter Sasuke?" He questions, voice bland, "Didn't you want him? I got him for you," he assures. Kro's eyes now fall to the elder Uchiha, though he need not tell his friend what to do.

"You tricked me," Sasuke dare not look back at the vampire, though he would very much like to run his blade though him. He has nowhere to go; it's either straight or backwards and neither is a good idea. That's why he let Sasuke lead the way; so he could not turn and run or attack without worrying about his blind spot.

Kro chuckles, leaning down to whisper into his ear, breath ghosting over the very shell he had teased about ten minutes ago. "Oh, I can't deny that. However, I assure you everything else was the truth. I suppose while I'm here...Uchiha Sasuke, I release you from my control," he whispers further, his voice taking on an ethereal sound to it- seeming to echo despite the thin hallway they stand in. As he speaks, he snaps his fingers in the other ear. He never really has been quite certain just what allows a vampire to hypnotize and release their puppets. However, in a way that satisfies himself he chalks it up to it being due to natural manipulation of the spiritual part of chakra that everyone has- even those in Nastafiles. A natural manipulation that is made stronger through practice, that is. Kro has had much practice. Itachi takes his chance, Sharingan shifting to Mangekyo and bringing forth Tsukiyomi without hesitation. In the few seconds he has, Kro makes his way forward and repeats the process, uttering, "Uchiha Itachi, I release you from my control," without fear of breaking the bond as well. It is a different process to break the bond, after all. While Itachi may be focused on the Gentjutsu, Kro knows that for certain he will hear it. It is not a bodily signal or a sensation that tells Kro that his commands worked, just the knowledge that he knows that he's never failed to release someone before in the past.

Kro watches with some sort of fascination as Sasuke's face contorts from rage, to confusion, to sorrow, back to rage mixed _with_ confusion, once more to sorrow, then a facial expression that would seem to be absolute misery and then finally acceptance. And to think all these things cross his features in only a few moments. Kro looks over to the other blond whom has been silent, and smirks, "Certainly changed, hasn't he?"

Naruto blinks and then nods once, "Yea...He looks so much more grown up...It's kind of sad to watch what's going on without knowing what's going on but I guess this is a family thing so it's not my right to pry afterwords, right?"

"That's correct," Kro allows before a grunt comes from either brother. Turning to Itachi, Kro tilts his head, "How was your little talk?"

However it is not Itachi whom answers, but instead Sasuke, "I understand everything know," he drones.

"And? Did he tell you of my plans?"

"I want to be as far away from this entire continent as possible," Sasuke states, "Itachi does too". It is an odd sensation, to no longer feel an ounce of what hate he has been surviving off of, at all. But he welcomes it at the same time, now knowing the absolute truth. He is certain now that he would have hated himself for the rest of his days if he had killed his brother without knowing the real story- not what Itachi had made him remember in hopes that he could be killed for his horrid- forced upon- deeds. "I have to thank you," he continues, "...You brought Itachi and the truth for me. And you healed him," albeit oddly but no matter. Kro is interested to see affection in those eyes, though he knows that he had released the human from that spell. "I owe you my brother's life. We're both in your debt; I'll help you in any and every way I can". Kro's actions, Sasuke realizes, have only made Sasuke feel stronger for him. He cannot quite see why he held such an affection for the man before the moments spent in Itachi's Tsyukiyomi, but he honestly does not care. All he cares for is the fact that he holds romantic feelings for this all powerful creature, and that he accepts these feelings all the same. It will be different, getting used to the though of loving another male, and hiding such feelings from him, but he is certain he can adapt- it's one of the things Shinobi are best at.

Kro pauses, looking the younger Uchiha over after a moment before shrugging. It was a little too easy for his taste- he was hoping for more of a fight- but he supposes he as a beggar cannot be a chooser. Or rather, it's not worth his time to worry over it. "And what of your little group?"

"Have you no use for them?" Sasuke intones, a brow risen high as though to depict slight disbelief. However, despite this when Kro shakes his head, Sasuke in turn nods his. "Fine; I'll leave them. I don't need them anyways either". Though he does feel somewhat bad for Jugo, he has no intention just to stay and baby sit a man his own age. With no need to kill his brother- no desire is more like it- there is no need for them to follow him around like children following a role model. Before he can turn and insist that he tell them that he no longer needs them, his attention goes to a different blond for the first time that evening. It has been a very long time since he last saw Naruto- the last time was at VotE- but he hasn't changed too much to be honest. His hair is longer, and with no hitai-ate to hold his bangs from his face he looks a tad bit more mature; long sideburns frame either side of his visage. **Interesting** , he notes as he realizes just how much the young man looks like the face of the Yondaime back in Konoha on Hokage Mountain. Sasuke is not a stupid man; there has to be a relation between the two for them to look so similar. He wouldn't be surprised if they were father and son.

Naruto purses his lips, "Wait," Naruto interjects, having grown tired of being silent, "Can't we ask them for one more favor?" Upon the others' curious look he offers, "Maybe we can ask them to help us with the remainder of the Akatsuki? Or maybe make sure no one is following us before we attack?" They _are_ leaving their backs open for attack after all, not bothering to fully cover their tracks. And having any possible amount of back up is good, right? Even if it's only just a little. "They're pretty strong, right Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha pauses, thinking. Honestly, he had not thought of their over all value as fighters. He had chosen them because of their special abilities that would allow him to have help in opening a path to Itachi. That, and because he knew he could easily win them over without so much as a real fight- the things he had thrown were not pretty promises, but they were simple deals that he knew he could get away with 'forgetting' or have an easy time fulfilling. Letting Suigetsu have Kisame's Samehada, for example. Keeping Jugo in check, is another. Tricking Karin was a different way of persuasion but no matter. He knew he could lead the three around with no complaints from any of them- even from the water master whom actually is fairly intelligent. But are they strong?...Suigetsu, yes. He has potential, Sasuke thinks as he ponders on it. He has a mind of his own, can think strategy and he does have excellent skills with and without a sword. However would he be able to hold his own against an Akatsuki member if he acted as back up if one of them went down...? Most likely not. Jugo is strong yes, however when he goes berserk it is easy to defeat him. The power boost he gets from his abilities, in control or not, is nothing compared to what he expects a Jinchuriki to be capable of. And as Jinchuriki are what the Akatsuki apparently hunt, Jugo would go down in moments as well. Karin is not a fighter; she is meant for tracking and the healing of others. Even then, her healing abilities are no where near what may be needed to be healed should the worst happen. In the end..., "Not really," he denies, "Compared to what I have heard about the Akatsuki," whom his brother had been part of until recently, which is saying something, "They would only be cannon fodder".

Naruto is hesitant to believe him. Sasuke wouldn't have picked weak people to help him...Would he have? He purses his lips, meeting the eyes that blend in with their own pupil, but finds no lie coming from Sasuke. Why he would, Naruto doesn't know, but he had to check all the same. "Oh".

Kro looks to the younger blond as he tries to gather more help than what Kro believes they need. He shakes his head. Already does he have it mapped out in his head- whom will go against whom and whether or not a duo will fight or not. He wants a small group for mobility as it is; traveling with four is already pushing it let alone seven. And that's even before they meet up with the others. In the end, they don't need to be more noticeable than they already are; Naruto doesn't seem to realize this. By now, Kro would not be surprised if Zetsu had managed to spy on any of them and report back to Pein and Madara, allowing them to get ready for what could be considered a small war. Two groups of army killers pitted against one another is not exactly just some small squabble. "We don't need them all the same," he assures, "Just leave them, Sasuke- if you must tell them, leave a note- we're wasting time. If we continue to stop and talk about everything it will be winter in Nastafiles". Which is something he would like to avoid, arriving there during the cold season. It wouldn't bother him, but the others are a different story.

Naruto's brows furrow as Kro turns and makes for the first staircase, the hollow waiting for him to exit through it. As Itachi turns to follow his leader, Naruto turns his head back to the other Uchiha. "Maybe you should at least leave a note or something?" He really feels bad asking Sasuke to just abandon the people he has been leading in turn for following someone else himself. It would hurt them, wouldn't it?

"No," Sasuke denies and clasps the kind blond on the shoulder, urging for him to follow the older two, "Knowing them, they would attempt to follow us. If they end up trying to fight, they'll just get in our way. It would endanger us and ruin Kro's plans". And they both know how important spot-on planning is needed. Especially for something like this. He releases the blond, his shoulders stiff from the contact with someone he basically betrayed- even if Naruto had let him go at the time, Sasuke still counts it as such- and is now working with again.

Two full weeks pass the four by, two blonds and two blacketts- quite the set. They did not need to travel far, in order to meet up with the other three, however it is those three that need the time for Zabuza to be capable of traveling without any help Those two weeks passed by they all like a blur, as though one moment it was summer, and the next it was autmn again. They gather in a private place, needing no one listening in on their conversation nor their planning. Not only this, but it would be the next day that they would truly be making a stand. Kro couldn't be any more excited to make his final move before going back to where it all began. He felt like a child on a sugar high, like a man about to confess to his best friend his love for her, a girl about to go shopping for the first time in a very long time. Most of all, he feels like himself, a man revenge-bound with not even death able to stop him.

They sit in a circular formation before him, while he stands and looks down upon his small army of men for him to command. Not a single woman, just as he likes it. He cares not if it makes him sexist, however it would appear that he is not because he knows women can fight as well as men, if not better. That they are not frail creatures who cry all the time- though they do produce tears an annoyingly large amount of that time. No. Kro hates women because of his past, that's literally the only reason. Most recent events have only further rooted the hate for that sex in his heart. Thus he is pleased, to see only masculine faces- even Haku's slightly effeminate one- and builds before him. Six- soon to be seven if at all possible- followers loyal to him each in their own way. All of them in debt to him all the same- it is what they all have in common. Two of them he finds he cares for. A third he would regret finding dead but would not loose sleep over. The final three are tools and nothing more, beings for him to throw away should they be broken.

"Tomrrow we go to war," he states, his fingers visibly trembling with excitement. He cannot help it, the trembling of his fingers, the constant smirk on his face and the gaze as hot as fire. His blood sings with anticipation; he cannot _wait_ to sink his fangs into 'Madara's' corpse and find not only information, but power and whether or not this man _is_ indeed Madara. Tonight, we will feast and get a good night's sleep. I'll assign you whom you'll be fighting. You are to win; I expect nothing less from any of you," he states lowly. The irradiation of the Akatsuki, Madara's precious creation, goes along with his revenge. It also fulfills his last deal with Konoha. Recall the information supplied to you over the weeks via clones of Itachi and I, be certain that you cover all bases and possibilities for tomorrow's fight".

Sasori, curioius, inclines his head, "I'm assuming that some of us will be paired off, then. There are only four of them, and seven of us," he includes the leader before him.

"Yes," Kro nods, "Some of you will be paired off in order to ensure victory". He takes a note of their faces, of how they sit and of how they seem to be taking the conversation. He is pleased to find stony, emotionless, faces. They are prepared; they know what is expected of them. And they will give it. It is not a heartfelt bond that they all have- they are not all friends who will go to the ends of the earth for one another. No. as mentioned, they all owe him, and only two of them he actually cares if they are harmed. A third is infatuated with him. One is under his hypnosis still, the other two owe him their very lives- that being the only reason for them being there. "I will be fighting Madara; I will accept no offers for help pleading or otherwise," he shoots Naruto a look, keeping him from opening his mouth and insisting that Kro may need help. If he had been beaten once by Madara, who is to say he can't do it again? Or rather, who is to say the man pretending to be Madara cannot do it too? "You will only get in my way; my power is not meant to be wielded around allies. Naruto, you will have Pein. Itachi and Sasuke, you have Konan. Sasori, Haku and Zabuza, you three have Kisame".

The first to raise his hand is Haku, a frown marring his gentle features. When permitted, he puts his hand down as though a teacher in school had just called on him. "Would it not be safer if Naruto had someone with him? He _is_ a Jinchuriki and Pein, from what I understand, is the strongest Akatsuki member other than Madara".

"Naruto will not need the help. He is a Jinchuriki, yes. However you do not see the positive side of this. Currently, he has full control of the Kyuubi's power; every ounce of the fox's power is Naruto's now. It took two Akatsuki members to capture the Nanabi Jinchuriki- they were heavily wounded in the battle". Kro turns his gaze from the gentle voiced boy to the young man whom is currently the subject. His eyes meet curious blue as he continues. "Granted, Pein his much stronger than the average Akatsuki member, however Naruto has both the stamina and the power to make up for his lack of experience. You also forget that his adaptability is beyond normalcy and as such he is highly unpredictable".

Naruto blinks as he registers the vampire's words, a pause coming to him before his tan cheeks become warm with warmth from both embarrassment and the feeling of being very flattered. It's not every day Kro praises him, let alone anyone else and Naruto has grown used to that long ago. However, this is the first time he's ever praised Naruto in front of other people whom in their own right are geniuses. Itachi, Sasori and Haku are all considered prodigies, and Sasuke and Zabuza have the natural kill to be as such as well. Naruto on the other hand has had to work for his skill- there were numerous times where he worked himself literally into passing out or heaving up his previous meal. Oh, and don't forget the blood and sweat- those two things were a must. Don't even get him _started_ on the frustra- **Getting off topic** , he corrects himself. Needless to say, a broad but sheepish grin spreads across his face. "Gee, thanks Kro," he allows a small chuckle as well.

In an odd bout of fondness, Kro offers the younger male a small and lightning fast smile meant only for him and sent only his way, "I say nothing but the truth".

"So riddle me this, then," Zabuza demands, "Why are three of us going against Kisame? Or rather, why is Itachi not with Haku and I? Hoshigaki is basically a tailed beast in and of himself- we all know that he's not called the No Tailed Beast for nothing. Sasuke and Sasori can take the woman".

"It is because Itachi knows him so well that he cannot fight Kisame. The knowledge of one another is mutual; meaning that while Itachi knows Kisame inside and out, the other can read Itachi just as well in a battle. A puppet master of Sasori's caliber is needed for your fight with Kisame as he can move you himself rather than warn you potentially too late. His skill with poison will also play a large factor in the game. Poisoning Haku's senbon as he does his own will most definitely over ride Kisame's ability and metabolism. He may be called a Biju, but he in fact is merely _human,"_ Kro explains with little care. "Kill him if you must; but only after you have offered him my deal".

Sasori nods once, "I understand. I can also take a hold of him, as well," he continues looking to the swordsman. "With his massive reserves, he does not have chakra control as refined as my own, meaning that he would be forced to use strength alone to get himself free. I highly doubt he would be able to".

The shark toothed man smirks to the puppet master, the information provided to him making sense. "And since I also am from Kiri, that means we have an even better chance, especially when Haku here can turn his water into ice". He pats his student's shoulder confidently, "I'm really beginning to like this whole plan". It has been revised and thrown to the wind over the course of the team's separation, but it seems that Kro finally has something that is certain to work.

Sasuke pauses, "That leaves Konan with Itachi and I. While she has that weird paper jutsu Kekkei Genkai, Itachi and I being Uchihas have high affinities for fire and lightning. Both can be used against the paper with ease". He hadn't thought that Kro had put _that_ much thought into it, though it would appear at first glance that he hadn't planned at all. At a glance, it would appear that he drew straws to match who with whom. However, in each battle it is their side that has the advantage. Even Naruto against Pein...It would be shaky but he has faith in his knuckleheaded former rival. If anyone can beat any odds that are against him, it's Naruto. And then there's Kro whom has Madara to take care of. That is the only fight that he honestly worries about. Madara was the one to lob off his arm and leg, right? He need not think more.

Itachi smiles to his younger sibling, proud that he had seen the connection between them and the advantage they have opposed to Konan's disadvantage. She is crafty, that woman, however compared to Pein and Madara she is honestly not much to deal with. Pitted against two of the last three remaining Uchiha, she stands no chance. Looking to his friend, he knows from the bond between them that there is more to the reason why it is set up like it is. "Should someone finish early- out of the five of those who are not fighting someone one on one- they can join someone else and finish a battle quicker. It would be a sneak attack, however, so keep an open mind for any of us that are coming to help. On the off chance that it is Naruto-kun or Kro that need us, we will have to be particularly careful; remember that Madara is an Uchiha- a legend amongst our clan and the man to have unintentionally helped Shodaime Hokage-sama create Hi no Kuni's Valley of the End. Pein is the only known wielder of the Rinnegan, most certainly the most powerful of the three Dojutsu. Naruto-kun, specifically remember that you will not be against just one man, but instead seven people total. It is an ability of the Rinnegan, and each of them has a special ability of their own".

Naruto pauses. He _had_ honestly forgotten about that part. Having done so makes him gulp in guilt. "Thanks Itachi", he smiles, embarrassed to have done so though no one else may realize it. "I think I'll be okay, though," he assures, "I have some tricks of my own". This earns him an amused smile from the older Uchiha. **You ready Kurama?** He silently questions the beast within, whom he knows for certain has been listening as well. They do not often talk to one another, still getting used to their new friendship, but then again they don't have to converse to know what the other is feeling. Their new bond is simply that strong. If they knew about it, they could compare it to Kro's bond with Itachi.

" _ **Kid, I was born ready. I'd really like to sink my claws into the bastard who put us through hell, but...,"**_ he grins, knowing that his keeper would sense rather than see it, the confidence wafting off his pelt in waves, **_"Your man has got him covered"._** He does not deny that there is a teasing hint to his last words, already sensing the young man's embarrassment- which is why he said it.

 **K-Kurama!** It is truly a task keeping the heat in his face down as to avoid any odd looks. **H-He's not my man damn it!**

The low rumbling chuckle of the Kyuubi Kitsune no Yoko rings long in Naruto's mind, drifting from the much more spacious cage- as opposed to the cramped barred box it had been before hand- and along the caverns of the sewers of the seal's spiritual manifestation. _**"Not yet at least. Don't worry Naruto, you'll get him. I'm certain he'll 'reward' you when we're done winning".**_

 **KURAMA!**

" _ **Just helping you settle down, kid,"**_ he assures, sobering up, **_"You were already starting to freak out; I could feel it"._** As Naruto realizes this, only half registering any other questions sent Kro's way, Kurama smirks when he senses gratitude and a calm mind. Much better.


	32. Battle Royal

Chapter 32: Annnnnd Fight!

They had been waiting for them.

This Kro realized shortly after when they got to one of the Akatsuki's hide outs, seeing as everyone whom is a target was there. To say that there was a short stare down it an understatement, the larger group containing traitors and mere enemies alike. But the last loyal members of the Akatsuki were ready.

And so was Kro's small army.

They branched off, the Akatsuki members leading the way to territory where they obviously would have the advantage no matter who challenged them. And yet, no matter who challenge them, there would be no issue to be had with the territory. It was a mute point. The members of Kro's small army left him behind without so much as a word, following after their target in pairs or a group of three just as had been planned. It left him alone with Madara in a cave not unlike the one that Kro had captured Sasori in after they extracted the Ichibi from Gaara. Large, spacious, tall roof. Nothing extravagant of course for it is a cave with only the purpose of being the home of death and planning.

Neither ancient being dare make the first move, two golden eyes staring into the hole that contains a lone red Sharingan orb. They simply stand there, still and in mock relaxation despite the tension in the air being tangible. Yes, so tangible that one could take a dull blade and break it against the air itself. Thick with blood lust and hate, with determination and a yearning for victory and death. Bot realize that the fight is going to be long and gruelling, neither would be worthy of their names if it were anything but. Only one of them however looks forward to the carnage that is soon to come.

"Long time no see," Kro speaks, his tone of voice casual though the excitement that coats his words is thick and sweet like syrup combined with sugar. "You're looking mighty youthful for a man who should be over one hundred years old".

Madara is silent as he looks down at the only partially clothed blond, the lone red eye of his taking in and studying the beast's stance with little hesitation. Every single detail that can be analyzed, is by the man on his perch. "Coming from a heathen such as yourself, that's not much of a compliment".

"Oh please," Kro returns, "You know it's at least something. And by the way, I'm a fuck mothering vampire, I killed _a lot_ of people to get that title and I deserve to be called as such". Some where in his life, thus has become a phrase he rather likes. It does make sense after all. None the less he reaches out with his hands, almost gesturing for the smaller male to come and give him a hug, fingers splayed and seemingly welcoming. "What say you take off that mask so I can see that ugly fucking mug of yours one last time?" He'd _adore_ the vision of Madara's features twisted into pain and discomfort with each sickening break of his bones or perhaps tear of his flesh.

Madara however refuses, dragging a gloved hand across his face as though brushing his fingers along something fragile or delicate- something precious. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. Why don't we just go ahead and begin our battle, shall we?"

What a shame. Expected none the less, though. "Ah~," Kro chimes, "Just the words I was looking for! But first, a little entertainment for the man whom changed my life forever. I really _must_ thank you, Madara. The day you cut off my arm and leg was the day my life changed forever. A hermit gave me a new arm and leg, I got stronger and then I met the most _interesting_ child I've ever seen in my entire life. Oh. If it weren't for the fact that I began working for Konoha, I would have never met Itachi, I would have never eventually joined the Akatsuki and I would have never ultimately regained my memories. You truly are a wonderful man".

"And I must thank you," the masked Akatsuki member utters in turn, walking around with them as trophies, and then giving them to Orochimaru for experimentation was quite the honor. It was like giving candy to a baby when he saw those".

Well, that's where they went off to. And here he thought they got washed away by the river and were already gone and decayed. But no, they became a gay rapist's play things. Good thing he doesn't want them back, because if he did he wouldn't any more. Who knows what the snake-dick did to them. A smile rests on his lips, his eyes holding nothing but satisfaction as he speaks. "Allow me to deliver to you a pair of gifts".

Taking his chance, Kro's left hand flies to his right, tapping the shackle there twice. Much like only a few days ago, white euphoria hits him hard. His muscles tense and then relax, energy flashing from every pour of his body as though a massive dam had been broken and freed of its duty. He watches in the center of the silver dome of pure power as it obliterates stone walls and the roof above their heads, expanding and not even allowing rubble to fall to the ground as it ultimately rushes for the man in the mask. Kro is forced to watch as the air around the Uchiha's eye distorts, his body seemingly being sucked into that distortion until there is no longer a man there. Just an empty space and a portion of a crater the energy that left his body created. Distortion of the fabric of space and time occurs a second time, however now directly in front of the vampire. Kro ducks around a fist that, while not seeming solid, certainly is enough to cause air to gust across his flesh when it misses. Kro's retaliation is to tap the second shackle twice, releasing the other bind on his power. The dome that slams into the barren earth this time is a self satisfying crimson, the color his eyes turn as adrenaline and power course through his veins that sing their pleasure a second time. The red rage explodes as the dome expands, nothing short of a Bijudama- or five- being the blast of the power. Again Madara is forced to contort his body into that odd space-time cheat code, an action that Kro is more than certain will become rather annoying to him.

Though then again, he is prepared for this. Having an Uchiha like Itachi on your side is more than just a small advantage that you can use here and there and win a battle even if only just barely. He believes he knows just what jutsu Madara is using, and he has a rather good idea of how to get around it. The battle begins for real with the two war gods slamming into one another like a pair of lions, both attempting to tear the other into oblivion. The exchange of taijutsu is more than just swift or fast, or even speedy. A pace that no average human- let alone Shinobi- could ever dream one being capable of. Faster they move, however, as either of them realizes that their current speed is not fast enough to get the best of their opponent. Kro swings around the kick that dares to threaten to take off his head, only to retaliate by attempting to run a kunai of his own through Madara's back and abdomen. The blade phases through the flesh and blood target, however Kro's quick reflexes keep him from moving any further forward as he supposes most idiots would. A foot however slams into his head, sending him flying off to the side and into the rubble left behind by the domes of power that were released upon his shackles falling to the ground.

Before he can get back onto his feet, a fist connects with his gut, further burying him into the charred dirt where trees used to be. Around them is now a barren waste land. Not even the blood of the wild life that couldn't get away is there, vaporized by the energy and chakra alike. Hell, not even the mountain that the cave had been part of is there, having been utterly obliterated thanks to Kro's destructive release. Blood, his own, flies into his vision as next he is blinded by a kunai to the eyes. However he rolls to the side just before the sound of a kunai to the heart can make him meet his apparent doom. His eyes heal far faster than he could have hoped, and they allow him to spot his target as a thrusting kick snaps forward in an attempt to shatter Madara's rib cage on both sides. However, again, the attack phases through the target, annoying him **Very well** , he allows at length as he flips over an arm that makes to strike him in the spine of all places. The bastard is looking to make him suffer, or die doing so at the very least. That kick would have paralyzed him for sure if he hadn't dodged.

But if physical techniques don't work on the man whom likes to play 'ghost' and phase through everything like asshole, then it's probably best that Kro up his game. With a grinning face and excited crimson eyes, Kro's hands fly through a series of signs. He does not bother with anything lower than S class in his mental library of jutsu at hand. Not only does he not care if the crust of the planet at hand is battered and beaten, but also he doesn't give a shit if this fails. There's plenty more options to try before he succeeds. And he most certainly _will_ succeed at hitting the bastard that took his limbs. "Suiton: Suishouha (Water Release: Rising Blast)!" The chakra that had caused so much destruction rapidly pulls water from the air around the two of them, collecting all in one place. Upon his command, the wave is released, thrusting forward like an angry mother bear looking to protect her cub. It roars its rage, lashing out with sharp particles and deadly speed, plowing through anything and everything that dare stand in its way. He watches as Madara stands his ground, and prepares to watch the water get thrown into where ever it is things go when he uses that space-time jutsu on anything. However, just as the liquid begins to distort, he triggers the second portion of it. The waves that had been created explode as though they were suicide bombers, catching the Uchiha by surprise and actually sending him flying back and into the ground under him. The waves, free of the space-time jutsu that had been canceled due to Madara's broken concentration, land upon his body and explode with each resounding crash with his person.

Kro chuckles as he spots blood in the water. Not a lot, but enough to matter. He had lied about that jutsu. It wasn't Suiton: Shishouha, but rather Suiton: Daibaku Shishouha (Water Release: Great Exploding Collision Waves). The difference is small, being only the end result and a singular hand sign, but enough for him to switch the names of the attacks. It allowed him to trick the- He looks down suddenly, finding a blade completing the action of shoving a blade through his gut. Blood trickles off the blade, causing him to cock his head, "Oh good, you survived that," he praises, "I would have been worried otherwise". He doesn't get an answer, however he knows that the faux Madara isn't at all pleased with the situation. No one likes being lied to, after all. But Kro isn't at all finished with his little tricks, not yet at least. "Oh, by the way?" he looks over his shoulder and feels pleasure wafting through his body, "Boom". The Bushin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) snickers as his life comes to a not so calm end.

Madara's eye widens as he realizes the truth, though he had been far too slow to do anything about it. His Sharingan spins as the result of the exploding clone is warped into his Kamui, resulting in saving him from some pain. His muscles smart from those last blasts that he had been lucky enough to partially dodge by rolling to the side each time a wave crashed. Though the damage had been done. Now maskless, he is forced to greet the world not as Madara as they all think him to be, but rather as someone else. And as he spins around and dodges the kick that had been aiming for his ribs, he shows the truth to Kro as well.

"Oh," the vampire utters, "You're not Madara. You don't even look a thing like him other than the basics of what you all look like," that is, Sharingan in his possession and black hair and basic Uchiha body structure. "I'm guessing he's dead then?"

The young man who couldn't pass for anything older than Hatake but no where near as young as Naruto nods. "My name is Uchiha Obito; Madara was my teacher".

Obito...Obito...Okay, where did he hear that name before? Not recently, of course, but rather, back in time. Was it before or after he joined Konoha? Probably. And so as they rush one another, literally aiming for one another's throats, Kro shuffles through his memories. In his time, especially before he joined Konoha, he had heard hundreds if not thousands of names. Not even he can remember them all, and he only bothered to take note of those that were significant. Fortunately or unfortunately, as he stares the scar faced man down, he doesn't recall ever hearing a name like that. And he would have heard it at least in the last twenty years, what with him appearing to be around Hatake's age.

"Well, Obito," Kro utters with a grin as he spits out blood. He had just been clocked real well by the younger male, "Student of Madara, I'm going to have to kill you in your teacher's stead. I hope you don't mind". This is stated just before his head is cut off, surprising him as his grin falls from his lips and his cranium falls to the ground uselessly.

In the mean time, Naruto screams as a rod is sent through his shoulder, blood coming forth to meet the weapon involuntarily as it attempts to close the gaping wound. It's a little bit of an issue, however, seeing as the rod stand there in the grip of both Naruto himself and his attacker. Whiskered cheeks fight passed the grimace in order to instead snarl up at the orange haired male above him. Pein's Akatsuki cloak has been forcefully put into tatters and shreds, the right half missing and giving way to show the necklace around his neck and the pieces of chakra rods sticking out of his person like piercings. Thanks to Sage Mode, Naruto thus far has managed to kill off, literally, the other paths that attempted to kill him along with this original one. However, this one appears to be the strongest out of all of them.

"I will show you true pain, Uzumaki Naruto," the orange haired man assures blankly, his multi-ringed eyes staring darkly down at him. "I will keep you here and alive until Madara brings us Kro's severed head and his officially dead body. And I will force you to watch as we further tear him limb from limb. Konan will then bring us the bodies of Itachi and his younger brother. You will listen to their screams, powerless to save them as we take their lives as well. We will then bring you the others' bodies as well. And once more you will be forced to watch the light fade from their eyes".

Naruto defiantly glares death at his elder, currently orange colored eyes staring defiantly up at the man whom currently forces the warm blood to fade from his shoulder and drip onto the ground below. "I won't let you do that," he vows, "You'll be long dead before any of that happens. In fact, it won't ever happen. I won't let it, and neither will Kro. He'll kill Madara and then come for you. Itachi and Sasuke are probably already done with that bitch Konan, and Sasori, Haku and Zabuza are probably almost done with Kisame". Normally he wouldn't stoop so low as to call a woman a bitch, but honestly right now Naruto doesn't care.

"It would appear that you are already delusional from blood loss," Pein utters in turn as he twists the pipe sticking out of Naruto's shoulder joint. The grunt of pain and small spurts of blood, one of which hits his face, are neither horrid to hear nor music to his ears. It just further ensures his victory. Madara is absolute. Konan's skills out do even both Uchihas combined and that traitor along with those other two stand no chance against Kisame. Face it, Uzumaki, your precious Kro miscalculated our power. The Akatsuki cannot be stopped, it cannot be brought to its knees. Especially when it has God on its side".

Such confident words make the Jinchuriki laugh ruthlessly as he grips the pole in his shoulder. He is waiting, drawing out the moment in order to strike. Certainly it means blood loss on his side, but since when has that ever stopped him from doing something? He must sacrifice blood and sweat in return for pain just to get what he wants? At the end of the day, that's all his life has been about. Even with Kro around, Naruto has been forced to both literally and figuratively fight for what he wants. Now is no different. He only needs a few moments longer before he can strike, and that's when the true fun begins. "If you're God," he taunts, "If you're the being that created man kind and claims to love everyone equally, then where the _hell_ were you when Madara killed my parents? When he enslaved Kurama and forced him to kill hundreds of Konoha villagers? When I was beaten nearly to death for something I didn't even know about _and_ that wasn't my fault? Where were you when Kro's brother betrayed and tortured him? When the woman whom he thought loved him just turned out to be some whore who tricked him? When he had to fight day in and day out just for his survival? When _his_ parents were killed? Where were you when he and I needed you _most_ huh, 'God'?"

Pein's gaze does not bother to change, nor does his point of view. What is the point of this mere child mentioning all the loss he and his blond mentor went through? Why mention all these things when they in comparison don't even measure up to what has happened to him? War. His own parents' death. Yahiko. Himself. No. This boy doesn't understand the half of anything. "Silence," he rejects, "I am not some savior like you all think I am. It is up to you all to save yourselves, and prove to me that you are worthy of a more peaceful world".

"That doesn't even make sense!" Naruto rages. There. Just enough time for him to kick things up a notch. He closes those eyes of his, horizontal pupils disappear behind lids of flesh as he concentrates. **Are you ready Kurama?**

" _ **Kid, I've been waiting to do this all day. Let's do this thing!"**_ the fox within the cage utters as he spots a Sage Mode Naruto in front of him, standing before the doors of the bars that keep him in check. He watches as with confidence that would do both his parents and Kro proud Naruto reaches forth and undoes the lock of the cage that keeps Kurama's power at bay. Crimson chakra washes over the boy like a tidal wave, however it is no longer harmful to the boy. With Kurama's trust in the small human, it is merely warm and welcoming and best of all powerful. His simple clothing is changed, turned into a glowing orange-red that flickers like fire, two 'horns' appearing on the boy's head within his hair. The once orange eyes become more so a burnt version of that color, the hue surrounding his eyes taking on the same shade. Over lapping with the bar of his pupil is a thin line of black, while his once normally thin whiskers becomes thick and rectangular.

Outside of Naruto's inner world, this change also occurs with a burst of hot and dangerous chakra. At last, the boy seems to be entering Bijuu Mode, however it would appear to have mixed with Sage Mode somehow. He can only just prepare himself as a fist connects with his face. The boy had literally pulled himself off of the pole in favor of striking, it would appear. However, no wound is left behind, it closing immediately upon the young Uzumaki's freedom.

Else where, in a place that hasn't been quite nearly as much of a deserted waste land, Konan leaps back as she avoids yet another attack from the Uchiha duo before her. She pants as her orange colored eyes stare both of them down. She is battered and bruised, but it is through tact and skill alone that have allowed her to continue living. Unfortunately, she is not stupid enough to think that just because she has gotten this far that she will beat them. In all honesty the team work of the two brothers is impeccable and borderline terrifying. Where one brother is not, the other is, and when she thinks she has covered her bases, more often than not it is both of thm that point out all the open spots in her guard.

That is not so say that they have gone unscathed. No, despite their superior affinities that stand strong against her paper, she has done quite the number on either of them. She wings her body around as she just misses getting caught by the younger brother's tanto, only for the elder's kunai to nearly sever her arm. She retaliates by forcing the elder into a duel of taijutsu, her paper in the mean time splitting her attention as it takes on the younger. Sasuke's lightning however is swift to cut through her clone, forcing it to disperse only to reform without the charred paper in place and instead replaced with new leaves of the stuff. She screams as fire hits her on the side, causing her body to go sprawling against the harsh stone and rock under foot. However, instead of skipping along the ground as she would have, she roughly places a hand down and forces herself to her feet, skidding to a halt before throwing a jutsu their way. Her mind for the most part is blank yet determined. She has no need to think about Madara or Pein or even Kisame; she is confident in their victory.

The brothers in the mean time are of a similar mind set. Confident in their own allies' victories. Though it would be a long and grueling battle for Kro and Naruto specifically, there is little chance that either of them would lose. Not a man like Kro, and most certainly not an unpredictable Shinobi like Naruto. Which means that they just up hold their own side of the deal in take Konan's life. Although Itachi is reluctant to force the light out of the woman's eyes, enemy or not, he realizes that it's that or such a result would come to Sasuke or even himself. More than anything, he fights to make certain his baby brother does not fall under the blade so to speak. Sasuke in the mean time has no intention of letting Itachi die either. He had nearly killed the selfless man with his own two hands, had spent more than half of his life training to do so, all because he had been tricked by that very man so he wouldn't be executed just for the foolishness of their family. He dare not see his brother wither away in his arms, not when there's so much to make up for, to do and see for him. And it is because of Kro that they have the possibility to do so. To live on with one another side by side, supporting the other in a way that only brothers can accomplish.

Sasuke's Sharingan mentions to him of Itachi's future plans, his mind's eye receiving a short flash of what's to come and in return he too makes to work with him. He stops and weaves his hands together, his over powered and over grown Katon: Gokyako no Jutsu meeting Itachi's Fuuton: Daitoppa with languid ease. He watches as the jutsu explodes not on Konan's body like planned but rather close to her. The impact still hits though not as great. However, before he can act and discover whether they've at last killed her after two hours of dancing around and having her fed them off, battering them with paper and being wounded in turn, a foot meets his face.

Itachi's attention is brought to the figure that suddenly appears on the battle field, though he dare not look away from Konan's position completely. She's not dead but she is certainly close to it. As he watches her body slowly stutter to a standing position, her arms hanging limply in front of her, he is forced to pull his attention away from the figure that dare surprise attack his precious baby brother. Seeing the potential of this new comer, his eyes narrow. He had best end this fight swiftly. With grace only a seasoned Uchiha Shinobi could have- unless your name is Shishaue Kro- he races forward, grabbing up Sasuke's dropped tanto and clashing it against her trembling kunai. "You called him here in advance, didn't you?"

Konan's daring orange gaze stares into the Sharingan orbs that used to cause this man so much pain to use even just once. No trace of that pain, oddly enough, stands before her any longer. Normally he would have had to turn those eyes of his off by now, and yet they still spin rapidly even as she looks away before she can be pulled into his dreaded Tsukiyomi. To do so would mean certain death. Shifting her eyes to his feet and waist, she weaves her way off of the tanto that threatens her life and lashes out with a spinning attack comprised of two kunai in hand. She lashes out aiming for his ribs and his back, looking to at least sever his spinal chord if not bring damage to his liver. However, as his foot lifts and kicks her to the side, she is sent sprawling. She can feel it, the life liquid escaping the burns and cuts left over from that last conjoined jutsu between the siblings. It was perfectly performed, not that she expected less from the two of them being Uchiha brothers and all. "And if we did?" She dares, spitting out blood in the least feminine way possible. She cares not for the fact that her clothing is in tatters, her bra shown to the world and her hair a mess, the flower normally there long since gone. Instead she focuses on more important matters at hand. Survival and getting the gash in her leg healed up.

The man that stands in front of Sasuke is not unfamiliar. Not completely at least. He recognizes the man's basic bodily structure and the voice that chuckles his amusement upon seeing Sasuke stand his ground against him. He recognizes the hair as well. However the rest of what he sees does not belong to him. Seeing new things added to his appearance is odd and confuses him. What had he done to himself? "Kabuto," he grounds the name out, both surprised and not that he has appeared at the worst of times. Why wouldn't he? After all, Sasuke _did_ kill his mentor slash lover...Or whatever kind of relationship the two had. Honestly, the young Uchiha had been with the two for three years and even now with one of them dead he doesn't understand what kind of thing was going on between them. What he has always known, however is that Kabuto has never liked him, and Orochimaru had always wanted more than just Sasuke's body in the take over jutsu sense which was honestly scarrier than death itself.

Kabuto's sly chuckle literally hisses from his lips, his now golden serpentine eyes staring the young man down. Much about him has changed, both in terms of physical attributes and power. Where as his skin had once been pale with ever so slight the tan, it is now a silvery-white, covered in hard scales that seems to glimmer in the sun and drink in the shadows. His once gray eyes, as mentioned are now serpentine and of a golden color, a purple hue surrounding them and traveling down his nose identical to how it had been for his master. Replacing his tongue is a forked one, and his jaw has become wider and capable of unhinging itself, fangs have also replaced canines and claws have come to his finger tips. A literally hissing tail swings from his back side, the head of a live snake at the end, it carefully scenting they air every now and then. "Long time no see, Sasuke-kun," he taunts, feeling big before the child. "How are you doing?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "You're not here for idle chit chat and neither am I. You're sided with the Akatsuki, aren't you?"

Another chuckle escapes the older youth, "You caught me," hands and shoulders shrug in a fashion as though to say 'what is there for me to do?'. "Yes. You see, Madara kindly promised me Kro's body when he was done with it. And in addition to the eyes I'll be taking from either your or your brother- preferably both- I'll be able to transfer myself into an invincible body come a few years".

This hits Sasuke hard, gaining his full attention and his instant rage. He could care less about his life compared to the lives of the two most important men in the world. Kro and his brother? Being killed? Bull shit. But still the threat is powerful and brings tension to his entire being. His red eyes swirl with rage, the black markings spinning as though on over drive. "You won't have them".

"Oh but I will. See, we're not even to the climax of the fight just yet," Kabuto utters, "We all have a few aces up our sleeves. Though I wouldn't be surprised-" he is cut off by the sound of a massive explosion off to the west. That is the direction Sasuke had come from with Itachi when everyone separated in order to fight. Kro is there. "Oh, maybe he just used it. How nice. Anyways, shall we begin?"

Sasuke's lips purse and his eyes narrow with new determination. This is an enemy he knows nearly nothing about. Before this sudden change, Kabuto was an expert at using the chakra scalpel to do just about anything. It made as many wounds as it helped to fix them. His precision with it was beyond deadly as well. However, this new and supposedly improved Kabuto is foreign soil, so to speak. His sharp ears hear the twirling-whipping sound of something flying through the air end over end. His right hand reaches out, as though prepared to catch something, only for the blade of his tanto to slip between his grip harmlessly and for the hilt to be held not even a second later. "Try your worst," he challenges, Sharingan flaring to life anew.

Sasori purses his wooden lips as he ducks his way around a fist aimed for his head. It should not have come to this, not really, however as luck would have it, it did. Things had been going well, the plan he and the other two had put together shortly before the fight running along smoothly. Haku's ice was excellent against Kisame's water, and Zabuza's experience in frighting someone of his own level of swordsmanship only helped more so. Sasori had been acting as support at the time, as per the plan, his chakra stings and his faster reaction time keeping the two alive when they should have died at least three times over. The goal was to tire Kisame out and then permit Sasori inject copious amounts of poison into his person via blade cuts and senbon needles. They had been going on for a good while, and surprisingly his allies were holding up strong. They stuck to mostly kenjustu and taijustu only dipping deeper into their chakra reserves when the opening was ideal.

Their plan had been working.

However, that was until an attack from absolutely nowhere came at them. The person that attacked should be dead. However, there he was, standing and attacking him as though he had never lost that battle. It forced Sasori to split up from the duo whom pitted themselves against Kisame with no other choice but to be thankful that their plan had worked enough to slow him down if only a little. It was just enough for them to work with, it would seem. And with Haku having senbon covered with Sasori's poison at the ready when needed, they would be able to take him down. The goal with Kisame was to maim, not kill, and perhaps bring him to Kro in an attempt to get the No Tailed Bijuu to join them in their goal. However, they have their leader's permission to kill if there is no sign of Kisame going down via the paralyzing poison once in his blood stream. Which, being honest, there is a large possibility of that happening.

Swinging his body around before a shower of sand can complicate his movements, Sasori retaliates with his own movements, his current puppets at hand, his army of one hundred, lashing out with clacking and clicking, their expressionless faces intent on taking the life of the man their master bids them to murder. This man, once known as the Yondaime Kazekage, is a stoic fellow with auburn hair and narrowed dark eyes. Currently dark rings rest around his eyes as a sign of the golden dust that lashes out at the puppet master at present. Of course, Sasori realizes that Rasa is not in full control of his body- not that he wouldn't attack Sasori for what he has done and the dishonor he had brought to Suna due to his actions despite no longer being affiliated with that place- if the shadows that cover his eyes and sclerosis are any sign. Being a part of the Akatsuki means that he knows well of many a thing, including Orochimaru's reanimation jutsu. He also realizes the signs, and has even seen it in action unknown to the snake. He knows how the jutsu works, and just how to defeat Rasa.

However, that is the hard part. Defeating him will not come easy, unfortunately. Rasa had always been praised as a rather exceptional Shinobi, capable of doing something- for example forcing the Ichibi to its knees on multiple occasions- that hundreds of others only dreamed of doing. As fifty of Sasori's puppets are made to crumple under the pressure, the red haired former Suna nin prepares to up his anty and bring forth something that would have a better chance a standing up to the once dead leader of his former village. But not yet. He realizes that his poison will not work on Rasa, being basically undead the man does not have blood flowing in his veins. Physical blows do not work, as his body is more like Konan's in that it's made up of something similar to paper and regeneration is easy for him. And that brings Sasori to another fact as to why beating him will be taxing if he cannot find the opening he needs. He'll have to seal Rasa away, seeing as death cannot be dealt. Luckily, in order to up the efficiency of his puppets and their weapons, Sasori is a practitioner of Fuinjutsu. Meaning, that as long as he can get the opening, then he will be able to win this battle in seconds.

But finding the opening is the hardest part.

In the mean time, Haku grunts as he is sent flying back, a cry escaping his lips along with spittle and blood. The side of that damn blade had hit him good and hard in the chest, and now his entire body hurts. The plan to tire the fish-esque man down was working well until someone came and forced Sasori to separate from them. However, he is swift as to dodge the next attack, his body replaced by Zabuza's blade as he dives to catch Samehada on his Kubikirihochou. A struggle of physical strength is wrought between the two master swordsmen, however it is at this point that Haku takes his chance to strike bake. He lashes out with careful but swift movements, sliding expertly on the frozen ground below them. Not long ago Kisame had attempted to change the territory into his utmost advantage, only for Haku's ice based justu to freeze the waves in place. Those were again turned to water, and again to ice. It was a constant war between the two when it came to the territory. Currently, its Haku's domain.

Using the momentum the slippery ice offers him kindly, and in turn that adding to his already rapid speed, Haku delivers a solid series of kicks onto Kisame's body, sending him flying to the side before he could break Zabuza's guard. Because after all, though Zabuza could stand strong against him it is Kisame who's muscle power is far more likely to win. He almost feels bad for harming the blue skinned man, but then again he reminds himself that if he hadn't Zabuza would have gotten shredded by Samehada even if Kubikirihochou was there. As though seeing the opening that wouldn't happen for a while longer, Zabuza rushes his way forward, literally throwing his Executioner's Blade at the target and following after it into the dust kicked up. However, his body only comes flying back just for Haku to grab him and swing him aroud in a circle to help slow him down and land him in a standing and unharmed position.

"This bastard needs to go down fast," Zabuza snarls, crossing his arms across his chest. "Got any ideas, Haku?"

The inky haired teen pauses, pursing his lips and contorting his pretty- though scratched up- face into a mask of thought and pondering. "I think I do, actually".

"Good kid. Let's hear it". Though there is an explosion back from where they left Kro- an explosion large enough to even waft air and smoke their way despite being at least ten kilometers away from the site- that causes his shoulders to tense. "And let's hope that that doesn't get any closer to us".

"Agreed".


	33. Yeaaaa Fuck You Go Die

Chapter 33: Finally I Can Leave This Shitty Place For Real

A silver kunai.

That had been Obito's hidden weapon, the ace up his sleeve. Seeing it, and feeling it cut into his flesh, made him laugh even as his blood flowed. Silver? _Just plain silver?_ Surely the Madara wanna be isn't so stupid as to think that that would lead to his triumph over the vampire. Ha! Kro is a freak of nature; silver doesn't work on him in the slightest. That's why the all powerful silver toxin was made, after all. It had been developed by the enemy during the war in Nastafiles with the thought that his father was the one that was immune. But that turned out to be a lie, and it was revealed that Kro was the immune one. Silver doesn't work on him, and it never will. The fact that Obito just cut his stomach wide open, though his wound heals in mere seconds, is more than enough evidence to punctuate this.

"You really thought _silver_ would take me down? Let me guess, it's blessed too," he mocks, throwing his head back and honestly beating out laughter as though conversing with an old and missed friend. However, in return for mocking his opponent, his eyes widen as in a flash his left arm is gone the metal torn from his person none too gently and swiftly obliterated into useless little pieces. The grin drops off his face as he turns to look at where Obito stopped, only for his eye to widen as his leg is literally taken out from under him. The surprise and speed at which this happens leaves him to collapse to the ground, falling onto his side.

Obito, done with the duty of destroying the metallic limbs, glares a red and black rage down at the grounded blond. "You don't have time to laugh and joke around me," he threatens, obviously insulted by the vampire's actions. Taking this chance, because he isn't certain when he'll have another, he lashes out with the silver kunai, it laced with wind chakra as to make it even sharper. The blue glow that illuminates the silver is actually fairly pretty- on a side note- but neither male pays attention to this nor do they care. He watches as Kro attempts to stand on his single hand and knee, making to kneel first and then struggle to his foot. However, he doesn't give the vampire his chance, instead cutting briskly down at a drastic angle. The sight of blood splashing this way and that, including Obito's scarred face, and the rolling of Kro's head is what greets him next.

The eldest of the remaining Uchiha stares at this lifeless head as the body slumps back to the ground without a fight, life liquid flowing like a river from the neck hole that Obito in all his kindness made for the vampire. However, he knows well that this is not the end of the fight. In no way, shape, nor form is Kro actually dead. He claimed to be immune to silver, and Obito believes him. So, it's only a matter of time before the great beast awakens again and strikes. As the body begins to grow cold, however, a trail of uncertainty comes to him. Had the fight truly been that easy? Was Kro merely all talk, or is this just the prologue to what is actually to come? Was it a warm up, in other words? Or was that the real deal? The fight an SS class Shinobi could put up? Part of Obito wants to believe that it is over, and that he should take his head to each of Kro's followers and kill them all off himself regardless of whether his own subordinates were winning or not. This part also claims that of course even someone thought to be invincible would fall to his powers, because in all honesty he knows well that it would take more than even an army of the world's strongest to take him down. Another part of him, the cautious part that has kept him alive over the years when he most certainly should have died, the side that has allowed him to carefully plan out the Akatsuki's movements from the shadows and only known as the true leader of the group by three others, tells him otherwise. It tells him to be wary, to carefully observe, to question where the first side says not to. To ponder things such as- Where did Kro's body go?!

In his momentary thought process, Obito had allowed his eye to unfocus, to dull in order to let him ponder to his heart's content. A stupid move, the second part of him deduces swiftly. **He is not dead** , he realizes as his heart hammers in his chest. Something feels very wrong. Each and every one of his instincts- those that have been honed to something just short of perfection- scream for him to jump. And so he does. And just in time too, as a raging fist made of just earth slams into where he had once been with rumbling power and an explosion to follow. As the fist, one that could pass off as the disembodied limb of a giant, sits there while the ground below it continues to tremble, Obito lands a good ten yards away, just far enough keep steady footing under himself despite all the shaking. However, he finds his only eye widening in more than just a little surprise as the earthen fist suddenly explodes into thousands if not millions of shards, all shooting towards him like an angry flock of birds or a school of pissed off fish. Realizing that he will not be able to absorb this let alone phase through it, from his inner world of Kamui thousands of kunai and shuriken come to meet the stoney wraiths. Unfortunately, breaking up the earth is a bad idea. In retaliation to being broken, the spikes of earth only reform themselves instead of falling to the ground useless.

The spikes and shards and other such pieces of what once had been a massive fist collide with his waiting body which curls in on itself in an attempt to protect his vital organs. The rain of terror and savagery continues for a total of five minutes before finally stopping as though merely a passing storm. The body that belongs to Obito is not all that pretty to look like. Downed and impaled by many a brown tool, it lays there as red liquid pools around him, growing in size as though spilled ink. Though it is seconds later that the blood stops, the dust clears, and the body shown at last to only be a mere log. Obito stands off to the side, away from the result of the terrorizing attack that had nearly taken his life. A low sigh escapes his lips as he focuses his attention on his Kamui whilst bringing forth Madara's iconic gunbai. As he hefts it onto his shoulder, his eyes widen as a waft of air comes from behind his person, and it's not made by him. Lifting the odd weapon off his shoulder to inspect it, he is utterly surprised to find it sliced into mere portions of what it had once been. The rest of it lay on the ground more than just slightly useless.

"It would appear you're alive," Obito grounds out, turning to face the man that now stands before him again. However, as opposed to seeing the blond man with two metallic arms- as the disappearance of his body made Obito think of Substitution but then again there was no log or anything in place of it- vermillion chakra wafts from his shoulder and hip joints, writhing as though an excited animal all too happy to go outside and play. He purses his thin, colorless lips, "I must ask; how in the world-"

"You done goofed," Kro utters, a confident smirk on his lips. Tilting his head side to side, he cracks his neck and stares the shorter male down. Ignoring the explosions that have come to life off in the distance in various spots- signs of his underlings' own fights picking up the pace- he takes a step forward. "Didn't you know, only a strike to the heart with silver can kill a vampire?...Unless you're me," and not unless it's a stake in shape, not just some little blade that could be used as a tooth pick. "So, how'd you like my Doton: Taigun no Kyojin Ohayari (Earth Release: Swarm Giant's Rage)? Made it myself".

"I believe it was lacking in ability to kill me," Obito blandly berates, "It's a shame, for that will be your-" his words are cut off, however, as suddenly vermillion wraps around his throat, crossing the distance between him and Kro all on its own, and brings him to its master. His flesh crawls and burns as though being slowly and painfully burnt as though to get information out of him.

Kro's currently crimson gaze stares up at him as his chakra arm lifts him high into the air, "Sorry, it's not over". With his free hand, he snaps. As though responding to the whistle of a master, the shards that had impaled and obliterated the log Obito used to substitute his person with lift themselves from the ground and swiftly become once again a massive fist. "I've got one more use out of this big guy; I'm gonna have fun watching you get of of this one" He tosses his opponent high into the air, allowing the fist to hone in on Obito as though he were a toy and it a playful pup. Not so happily though does the fist take off all on its own, feeding off of Kro's seemingly limitless supply of chakra. The fist makes contact with Obito's falling body, the male having not been given any sort of time to remove himself from the position. He watches as the earth slams into his slender body, a resounding 'snap!' coming from it, and then become a swarm of angry stone pikes and needles that rain down on him as he flies towards the edge of the crater their dispute has left them to have.

However Kro finds his body flying at a rapid pace forwards, his frame contorting mid-flight to land and skid to a stop. It is here that a new marathon of Taijusu comes to pass, with the two monsters fighting as though their lives depend on it...Or, well, they kind of do. All the same, Kro and Obito make to go for the kill each time, setting up and planning as they desire to break one another into nothing but bone and dead tissue. Wild red eyes meet a spinning black and red one, and as the two bear snarls at one another, blood is forced to fly this way and that. To say that it is astounding that Obito is currently surviving the injuries he's gotten, is saying something for his will to survive and fight. Kro on the other hand is another story, his skin constantly healing itself as he begins to for-go blocking and instead just striking and dodging. They dance around the field of nothingness left behind from their battle. And as they go, though Kro decides to wait for the final result, he realizes that Obito is up to something what with his planting of flames through out the area.

Eventually they resume battling in the center, a certain Uchiha lifting his body from the downed position he earned for making a small miscalculation in his step and attack. However, that is okay, as his trap is ready to be sprung. Having set the flames and having 'harmlessly' performed 'needless' hand signs, all is set. Even more so now that he's lured the vampire into the center of their stage. Neither of them are anything really pretty to look at. Their hair es-cue, their clothing all but gone what with all the tears and rips, and their bodies covered in both blood and dirt that belongs to them and doesn't at the same time. "Katon:," Obito exclaims as the two separate, lions fighting for the right to lead a pride, "Daikonran (Fire Release: Pandamonium)!" He cries his attack, the flames that had been building in heat and power turning to large flaming balls. Theses balls swiftly shoot through the empty space and Obito's target, Kro, making the air around the creature hotter and hotter as they get closer.

Kro's brows furrow as his body begins to produce sweat, his skin boiling as he looks around. He spots these balls of inferno, but far too late for him to react. The lot of them, all twenty four, encircle him without his permission, causing the air around him to become so hot that his skin boils. Pain is not enough to describe that sort of attack as he feels his blood burning and soon evaporating even in his own body. His heart dries out, his stomach and its acid turned to ash. As his flesh literally melts off his bones as though we were the perfect meal, the heat wells up in his center. Growing. And growing until- BOOM! With a splash of what blood was left in his body that is immediately evaporated, his entire person explodes. Obito releases the jutsu, panting as the heat had been enough to make its way towards him though harmless to his person due to the distance all the same. The large balls of fire disappear, allowing the air to become ice in comparison, chilling his skin and allowing him to breathe normally.

"Perhaps I got him this time," Obito mutters, searching for any trace of the vampire. One cannot regenerate from nothing, right? However, he finds himself dreading his early words as the hairs on the back of his neck and his arms raise in alarm. "Or perhaps not".

"Perhaps not is right, you little bastard. What do you think you're doing, turning me into popcorn like that?" He lets Obito look abruptly to his left, where Kro stands, and takes a moment to snarl as his chakra arm's elbow slams into the younger male's face. "Bastard, that fucking hurt you know".

Obito is sent flying, only for a fleshy palm to wrap around his throat and squeeze. But his Sharingan had been kind enough to tell him of Kro's second attack, giving him time to weave the hand signs needed in order to perform is next S-ranked jutsu. His chest expands even as Kro grinds his body into the ground, his back opening up in the form of shredded flesh and dripping blood. His ribs scream their protest, but he truly could care less. "Futon: Hirogari Tei Ihen (Wind Release: Spreading Air Disaster," he manages to get out before opening up his mouth and letting the all powerful blast of wind slam right into Kro's person, forcing his own to sit up to better aim his breath. He watches with determination as the blast slams into the immortal creature, buffeting him as though multiple condensed tornadoes releasing all their rage on one spot. Kro's body is again obliterated, and a new trench opens up in the earth. Steam rises from the ground, hinting at the fact that the two of them are actually getting abnormally close to the magma under the crust. After all, the trench that was initially made by Kro's releases has now been turned into something of its own circular valley, the walls high and steep, smooth even.

Okay, Kro has had enough. Enough of the fight. Enough of bouncing from place to place. This guy isn't Madara. It would seem he lost his chance to gain full revenge- though his student will do just as fine. Young Obito is a powerful and talented lad, but Kro won't have any more of it. He's grown tired of it all, it's time to end this. Besides, the bastard and that Sharingan are getting around his best freaking jutsu! He isn't about to waste more of them on him either he can hear the explosions from the other fights still going on strong, but Kro is ready to end this and relax. Or rather, Kro is ready to end this, go find Naruto and the Uchiha brothers and _then_ relax. For all he cares, Sasori, Zabuza and Haku can find their way to them. It is only the first trio that serve some importance to him in more ways than one. More so Naruto and Itachi than Sasuke, but he's fairly certain that the youngest Uchiha will grow on him much like his brother did. Having friends is so weird.

Never the less, he grunts, "Okay, I'm done".

"You're what?" Obito demands. His brows furrow.

"You heard me, I'm done. Time to end this. It's not that you're exactly boring me- okay, maybe a little- but I don't feel like dying any more times today. You've already done it more times than anyone else could ever hope to. What are you doing, trying to reach a world record or something? Because trust me when I say you've reached and beaten it," Kro explains. "So, I'm going to end this. Be happy that you get to see this form; it's rare that anyone sees it". Closing his eyes, the vampire lord focuses, digging deep into what some would claim to be his soul. But, being a No Soul, he doesn't have one of those, and thus he merely calls it 'his reserves'. Where his chakra and vampiric energy dwell and flow from like a spring of water. He digs, grasping at the power he knows lies dormant there, having waited for far too long to come and play. It is stubborn though, and demands to be let loose completely, to be allowed to run free and slaughter each and every little speck of life on the continent. Surely it's capable of that, no? However, included withing the grouping of 'each and every little speck of life' includes his three important people all of whom he is certain are exhausted from their own fights. They wouldn't be able to stand up against his full might at this point. And although he can only imagine managing to stand against him at his strongest when he himself is at his strongest, he honestly doesn't feel like testing that theory.

Obito is honestly wary. There is a level _beyond_ what Kro has been offering? In other words, the vampire has not been trying his damnedest to kill him out right? To say this is something he half believes to be a bluff. However as Kro pauses and concentrates, Obito's curiosity- or maybe it's his stupidity or perhaps even a mix of both- demands he wait to see the results. He watches as the whites of Kro's eyes bleed into a black darker than pitch, his red irises shifting to pure white, a ring separating the two spectrums and his pupils taking on the shape of a lightning-gold asterisk. His hair oddly enough grows to a length down to his butt, and the small storm that's begun to shift around the vampire whips it this way and that thanks to the release of energy. It kicks up dust and large stones, and even dares to whip against the ground as though an actual flexible weapon were being bashed against it, leaving indents. His ears, once round, extend and become pointed, the tips peaking out of the hair with little care. The fangs that had once just barely fit behind his lips, now over lap his lower one savagely and claws come to extend from his finger tips, taking on the look of talons. Dread hits Obito as he is forced- thanks to the furious winds and the stones that ward him away- to watch as two leathery wings appear from the monster's back, far larger than what is necessary to take him to the air, but not so large that they are unmanageable. Dread only further taunts him as the eldest Uchiha spots something that he was certain wouldn't happen.

Madara had assured him that because Kro was too weak to regrow limbs when his arm and leg were taken from him, that they would never regenerate. Oh yes, he had heard many a time the story of Madara versus the savage Kyuketsuki Kro, whom even then was a terror. It was both a warning and assurance to the- back then- young Uchiha not to go against him until he was ready. And that when he _was_ ready, to aim for whatever fake limbs Kro used to replace his old ones. However, now, many years later, Obito watches the left over springs and bolts and chunks of metal left over in his person spring from his skin as though pressured to do so from the inside out. The chakra limbs scream- literally- as they scramble and lash, seeming to bubble as slowly yet surely skin stretches to cover the energy that is becoming bones and muscle and other needed tissue. Obito choses now to attack. However, rather than being able to appear in front of Kro with Kamui, his singular ocular orb widens when the wind suddenly stops, the screaming of chakra is no more, and the tiding earthen debris drops to the ground.

Kro stands, inspecting his two new fleshy limbs with no small amount of amusement. "Huh," his voice seems to echo, "Who would have guessed that this was the answer to regrowing my arm and leg?" Not him. His oddly colored eyes lift to look at his opponent, and he stares down the young man with malice. His wings, not yet needed, tuck themselves close to his back. "Good night Uchiha Obito," he farewells. With a boom of sonic, the vampire breaks the sound barrier, far too fast for even the talented man's eye to follow. His freshly made hand clamps around the unprotected throat, the human having had no time to react at all. One moment he was far away, the next he is up close. "Hmm, it would appear this arm doesn't need training. How nice," he praises, silently ecstatic with the situation at hand- no pun intended. The sensation of unknown hands gripping his new fleshy left arm irritates him. "Who said you could touch it, you little fuck?"

But all he gets is a defiant glare. These hands charge themselves with intensely heated chakra, causing the feeling of fire to run up his new arm and into his nerves. As the heat gets hotter and hotter and _hotter_ , Kro realizes what the man is doing. He's trying to do a miniaturized version of that fire attack from earlier. However, Kro will have none of it. Though instead of doing something extravagant or amazing, he opts to keep to simplicity. Through his body runs electric based chakra and like an eel he shocks the ever living shit of the one eyed human. He watches as muscles spazz and twitch, the voltage of Kro's simple attack high enough to bring froth to the other's mouth. He knows brain cells are dying at a rapid rate, and as Obito's only eye rolls into the back of his head, that foamy spit dribbling from his face-hole, the vampire decides that that's enough. He crushes the Uchiha's throat as though crunching up a can, and then tears it from his person to ensure death. As blood spatters his front and face only gently, he notes that it would appear that Obito would have died of blood loss soon anyways. He does not bother to lap up what blood is on his person, instead opting to wipe his face and nearly bare body of it as best he can. This Uchiha's blood- as someone whom associated with Madara- is not worthy of his fangs.

His attention is given to the settling rumbles in the distance, as though a massive storm had decided to turn tail and run away upon seeing Kro's power. However, he realizes it to be another battle coming to an end. Spreading his wings and flapping them twice to measure their strength, he turns and uses one to cut in half the dead Uchiha's body. He wants to make certain that the fool is indeed gone from this world. Satisfied, he takes to the sky, letting the wind gently buffet him and his new limbs that he very much is pleased to have back. High up from where he is, he can at last see the earthen damage that has been done to the area. The place that had once been a mountain with trees covering and surrounding it and a cave within it, is now nothing but one hundred miles wide in radius and only god knows how deep. It would appear that a meteor decided to crash there, however this is not the case. Leaving the barren wasteland, he opts to find Naruto first, following the dying rumbles and searching for a mop of golden yellow. By the time he gets there, though, he doesn't get to see a show. It would appear that Naruto was putting the last bits of Pein's body into various holes in the ground. Or, rather, simply making sure the Pein is dead. Kro watches from on high as burnt orange eyes look directly up at him, honestly surprising him. Since when was Naruto ever a sensory type?

Never the less, he makes his way to the ground, not bothering to humor Naruto's stiff frame as his echoing voice praises, "Good job, Naruto". He realizes that he looks mighty different, but he could really care less. Searching the young man over for injuries but finding none thanks to Kurama's healing abilities being put to use, he nods his head as though pleased.

Naruto's brows furrow at the sight of the strange man, however his body is telling him that this winged creature is Kro. Which confuses him. Kro doesn't have a real left arm and leg, and he certainly doesn't look like the devil incarnate. But, he will go with his senses for the time being, they having never been wrong about the vampire before. "...Kro?" The smirk is what gives him the answer he was searching for. "What happened to you?"

"I could say the same to you, kid. This is my stronger form. Ya know, like an upgrade".

"...And the new arm and leg?" Finally releasing his Bijuu Sage Mode, his own person returns to normal, blue eyes alight with curiosity that he cannot hold back. Not that he wants to hold back. Honestly, while looking truly demonic there is a rather sexy appeal the vampire has to him that he doesn't normally show. Though he wonders what it is.

" _ **You're attracted to his power, kid,"**_ Kurama's voice snickers within the boy's head. **_"Can't say I blame you. I'd want a big piece of that if I were you too. Actually,_** " he corrects, _**"I'd want the whole thing".**_

 **Kurama, shut up. It's not that!** Naruto admonishes with a light blush on his tanned cheeks. However, part of him realizes that maybe the fox is right. Which is kind of scary. Him? Attracted to power? Since when? He tilts his head harmlessly as he continues to meet the white red rimmed irises, "So...About your arm and leg?"

"This form's regenerative powers are apparently even stronger than my normal ones," though he hadn't realized that was possible. "Seeing as Obito- the Madara wanna-be- chopped off my metal limbs I was working with chakra limbs for a while. But then I got tired of killing me so I opted to end it".

Naruto's brow twitches. He's not certain whether to take the casual air about having his limbs cut off- again- or about just up and killing this Obito fellow as something good or bad. Kro's echoing voice sound actually pretty bored with the matter. As though he could have ended it at any point in time. Just like with any other fight. A random thought enters his mind. Does Kro feel...Lonely? He means, the vampire is insanely powerful, so to be at the top of the world all the time with no one at his side, Kro _would_ eventually want someone to stand equal to him...Right? It's kind of a disturbing thought, one that he shoves tot he side to ponder later. Or not ever again, he's not quite certain. "I see," he accepts. There's no point in being surprised, after all. "Anways, by the sound- or lack there of- around us, it seems like the other fights are coming to a close".

"Ah," Kro agrees. Reaching out with a long clawed hand, he offers his rough left palm to the young man. "I'll take us to Itachi and Sasuke; we can relax there".

"...You're going to fly?"

"That's what these wings are for, idiot," Kro returns.

The stupid question and the fact that Kro's bland echoing voice points this out makes the battered blond blush. **Duh. Of course we're going to fly!** He berates himself. Never the less, he takes the elder's hand with his own, a slow shiver running down his spine at the fresh contact with someone none hostile for the first time in hours. He would be lying if he didn't admit or say that the deadly dance with Pein left an after shock of adrenaline that now sings though his system, making him more alert to almost everything than he normally is. For example, the way Kro's fingers curl around his hand and how easily he is pulled to his bare chest Or the sensation that chest presses against Naruto's own hardly clad frame and the warming of his body from it. His blue eyes flicker to the strong arms that wrap around his waist to hold him secure, and he has to close his eyes in order to focus on the fact that he should not be imagining the vampire holding him in bed after doing something that isn't _at all_ fight related. And yet, the vision comes to him anyways, further warming him. The cooler air that hits him and embraces the both as they fly high through the sky stings slightly because of his current body temperature. However, luckily, this is swiftly taken away from him as he spots the ground far below him. He grins, the sensation of flight rather endearing.

Kro chuckles down at his long term charge, amused by the boy's odd antics with no explanation behind them. Whatever he's thinking, it's certainly not about the fight he just had, that's for sure. But he does not prod, feeling no need to. If Naruto wants to tell him, though he does want to know, he will. Oddly though, it feels...Nice?...Yes, nice is a good way to describe it...It feels nice to hold the young adult in his arms. He hadn't realized that the boy has become so well built- well, he did but it didn't register. If any of them were to see him shirtless, those girls from Konoha would probably jump him. However, upon thinking that up, Kro's multi-colored eyes narrow dangerously. His wings flap harshly against the wind, causing them to speed up in his disturbance. Why the hell he's disturbed by the fact that Naruto would get some, he isn't certain. Probably because it'd be Konoha bitches trying to suck his dick... **No** , he realizes, **It's because any female would be touching him. No female is even worthy of looking Naruto's way in that fashion. I'll kill anyone who does**. Although he could kill anyone who looks at Naruto, but then that would mean a lot of pointless murder and really he doesn't feel the urge to go that far- pointless is pointless and he doesn't like pointless bullshit. Still, it's a wonder why he would even think of such a thing. Of killing women that look at him with lust. **No, I know why. It's because women are whores only looking for power and money** , he is instantly reminded of that harpy bitch that tricked him, **Naruto doesn't deserve to suffer that way. And there ain't any woman out there who'd stand up to my standards to be his lover**. But then, why is he setting standards? **…...My brain's fucked up in the head. Why the hell am I thinking such things?** He can't find an answer.

The moment he touches down, he releases Naruto, Kro finds Itachi approaching him. His body is covered in cuts and bruises, but nothing compared to what he's had in the past. He then inspects Sasuke, and finds pretty deep wounds, but again nothing that could warrant him needing some of Kro's blood. Itachi's lips pull into a smile, his stature immediately relaxing upon seeing his master. "Your fight went well then for the both of you," Itachi assumes with ease. He is not as confused as the younger blond about Kro's new appearance. Not because he's seen it before, but he could feel it there in Kro's person through their shared bond. He just didn't know what it was until now. His black eyes flash to Naruto's battered frame and dub him healthy as well.

Naruto bobs his head once and then twice to confirm Itachi's words, "Yea". Though his eyes catch something interesting, "...Is that Kabuto? What happened to him?" he looks like some sort of snake freak. Even more then Orochimaru.

Sasuke grunts as he rolls his right shoulder, it feeling a little sore still having had to pop it back into its socket not too long ago after it was dislocated. "He absorbed Orochimaru's DNA in order to become that," he gestures.

"Sounds annoying as fuck," Kro grunts.

Itachi nods with a light smile on his face. Turning he makes his way towards the only standing tree within the area, providing shade that his still worn body needs. As the other three make to follow him, with Sasuke on his right and Kro his left, Naruto on Kro's left, he leans against its bark. So, 'standing' probably isn't a good enough word for the tree. It did fall. But it's not separated from its roots completely like the others. No matter; shade is shade. "I assume we'll be waiting for the other three to join us?"

"Damn right," Kro utters. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, letting his body relax. Not out of exhaustion, but in order to lock away his power. It reverts, causing his muscles to twitch and groan however the pain is swift to disappear. He'll have to cut his hair, as it does not return to its usual short length, but he'll do that later. His golden eyes open back up as he stares up at the peaceful blue sky, the distant explosions telling him that the last fight is still going on. His once more golden hues do not focus on anything until he feels a head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, it is not Naruto but instead Itachi. The now eldest Uchiah's black locks have been stolen from their hair tie, allowing them to splay every which way as his bangs flutter of her his face, his long dark lashes dusting his cheeks. Kro can feel through the bond that while Itachi is not exhausted- Konan was a fairly easy person to beat it would seem- but instead tired. He's taking this chance to sleep while he still can. Looking off to the side, he finds Sasuke's head to be in his brother's lap. And when he feels another weight on his other shoulder, he rolls his eyes in mild annoyance.

Does he look like a damn pillow to them? Tch. Spotting Naruto's slightly parted lips, again he rolls his eyes and begins to damn the other blond should he decide to drool on him. Sure as hell he'll be throwing the kid the moment spit touches his flesh. However, he does nothing for the time being. He guesses this is okay, letting them rest like this. They need some kind of praise from him and if words aren't enough then letting them use him as a pillow had better be. Leaning further back into the bark behind him. He tilts his face to the sky.

"Keh," he scoffs, "Weaklings". However, there is no hostility in his voice, and in fact there is a fondness. Yea. He guesses this is okay...Though they better be wide awake when it's time to go.


	34. At Fucking Last

**_Okay! So, this time around there's only one chapter, but within good reason._**

 ** _First off, I'd like to say that there will be NO ItachixKro. I mulled it over and have decided that they'll remain merely close friends._**

 ** _Second off, and here's the main reason I'm only doing one chapter this time around, Kro's story will be coming to an end in the next few chapters. I'd say one or two. Now, I know that some of you may think the end to be a bit abrupt. That some of you may have been anticipating Nastafiles to be this magical world with beautiful descriptions and for the whole group to go from various towns gathering information and meeting new people, saving lives here and there. But you see, that's not how Kro operates. If you haven't noticed by now, I'd be a little disappointed, but Kro is a very impulsive man. He follows his instincts without much thought on many things. Changing plans that he throws up into the air at a moment's notice, sometimes going back to the original plan just because he realized that it was better than the new one he replaced it with. Of course, he can be patient and he does have the ability to plan- hence why he was able to force Sarutobi into the whole deal and manipulate it as such, let alone raise Naruto into the fine man he is. But think of it like this, my dear readers, if it were_ you _who were forced to live for hundreds of years, not knowing who you really are or where you really came from, and then suddenly the truth is given to you on a silver platter, would you wait long? If you were forced to take multiple round about paths just so you could get what you wanted whilst remaining a person of your word, would you wait any longer when your goal is right within reach?_ Or _would you take the bull by the horns and rush in despite the fact that doing so could take your life from you?_**

 ** _Kro is done waiting, and he wants his god damn revenge. So no, he's not going to go from town to town playing hero. And no, he's not going to relax and sit down and try to figure out his feelings for Naruto- he doesn't have to, he knows what the feelings are and what they mean, but they're not less confusing and frustrating- because he has something else that at the moment matters more. And no, he's most certainly not going to bother with finding a rebel army looking to down the current King. All of these things are a waste of his time, keeping him from getting what he wants- what he fucking_ deserves _._**

 ** _Anywho, that's why this story will be a bit faster paced, and seem rushed from the next chapter to the end. Don't worry my lovelies, there will be NarutoxKro that happens before the end, but it's not going to be extremely fluffy or angsty._**

 ** _Alright, I'm done. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 34: Of Blowing Chunks and Disappearing Acts

"Kro," the bland voice cuts into what had at one point been his dreams. However, from dreams to moments of black silence is what it's turned into. It's not like he can dream with the situation at hand anyways. He does not open his eyes as he addresses the fearless person.

" _What?_ "

"Naruto is throwing up again," the voice returns, "Isn't there something you can give him that will get him to stop? Hearing his retching is annoying" However, when the voice gets no answer, it tries again. "Kro are you listening? Oi". The owner of the voice finds himself scowling deeper than he normally does, more than just a little annoyed by the situation. He's really going to ignore him? Seriously? Again? A pale, slim fingered, hand reaches forward to grip the larger man's shoulder with the intent to rudely jostle him and further pull him from his rest. If there's anyone, it's the hand's owner that really deserves sleep. Having his room suck next to that idiot's while he's freaking sea sick is more annoying than when he was stupid and loud. And that's saying something.

However before his hand can make contact with the body part mentioned, a new one comes into play. A larger palm wraps around his wrist, halting any other movement. Fleshy and warm despite one not expecting it to be, the hand's grip on the wrist is tight and unyielding. The shackle around the wrist makes no noise even as the few chain lings attached brush against one another. The silent command for the owner of the first hand to not try that action again is absolute as an annoyed golden eye opens and looks over the once targeted shoulder. It can easily see in the darkness that greets it, daring such ink to try and take its vision away. "Do I look like a medical ninja to you? Sasori gave him the best treatment he could and the idiot's system runs too fast through actual medication for it to take affect. He'll have to deal with it".

"I don't care if _he_ has to deal with it," the first voice replies a little too blandly, "I care if _I_ have to deal with it. I'm bunking right next door to him and hearing him dry heaving and cursing his own existence every hour or two is grating on my nerves".

This golden eye now narrows, "So you decided to wake me up when I still have no solution to his plight? You're an absolute idiot, Sasuke".

Sasuke's left eye twitches, the only sign of his actual annoyance. "I figured you may have actually managed to find something to help the dobe. Is that so bad?"

"Yes".

It has been only a day since the Akatsuki was brought to its knees, though no one- the former members, that is- saw hide nor hair of Zetsu. Whether he went into hiding to wait for the next great mastermind to appear or if he simply died in the blasts of the multiple fights, it is unknown. Though really, none of them care. As the results were, Kisame had up and decided that dying was better than becoming a vampire's slave- not that he would realize he was such, but still- and nearly took Zabuza down with him. The fatherly swordsman had used his body to shield Haku from Kisame's final, suicidal, attack. It caused him to loose his legs, though Haku had managed to freeze the wounds closed before he could bleed out. Kro's blood could heal just about anything on a human, from gashes to lacerations to mere paper cuts. However, this is only because that kind of healing would have happened eventually anyways. His blood can only make stronger what is natural for a human. Luckily, though, Zabuza's legs were not a lost cause. The pain of the wounds themselves and then the wounds healing over rapidly was enough to put him out for a while, however. The master swordsman is currently under Haku's diligent care, rotating between himself and Itachi as they took turns sleeping. Sasuke and Sasori have kept to the basic duties of sailing a ship through the ocean, keeping an eye on the direction Kro had set their course for. Naruto, apparently having horrid sea legs- or rather, none at all- has been throwing up and dry heaving since shortly after they left the Elemental Nations.

Kro however has been attempting the chore of sleep. For the first time in a very, _very_ , long time he has found himself in actual need of rest for his entire person. It would appear that taking on that other form is extremely taxing on his body regardless on how long he holds it up for. Although, 'attempting' is the key word in this situation. Due to Naruto's current issue, Sasuke has decided that he take every chance he can to whine about it to Kro regardless of the orders for him to be left alone. It would appear that Sasuke doesn't give a shit about the vampire's exhaustion due to his own.

"Either fix it or deal with me bothering you more," the raven haired boy demands with narrowed obsidian orbs.

"Go bother your brother," Kro returns.

But Sasuke's eyes roll, "He's placed a barrier of sorts around himself. A genjutsu ring that protects him is warding me off. I don't want to have to deal with genjutsu at the moment but I do want to sleep". His damn brother had set that up after Sasuke had so kindly woken him up for the fifth time that evening. And don't get him started on Sasori.

"Go sleep in the crow's nest," he issues then. However, Sasuke doesn't move. His presence in the room, and knowing it's there, bothers the exhausted vampire. All he would like to do is sleep and go back to being his ever powerful self. At the moment, his entire body hurts, it aches and groans even when he breathes- thus he stopped breathing- and yet even then it still hurts. Talking is an issue too. It would appear that the blood cells themselves seem to be in pain, and he hates it. He feels human, a sick and disturbing feeling that angers him to the core. Him? Human? Never. He should never feel this way. And yet. **This is fucking ridiculous** he grounds to himself. He knows the source of it all, that change of forms, and dislikes the surprise of it. He should have known that there would have been a drawback for all that intoxicating power. He should have, and yet he didn't. He was so focused on killing Madara- Obito rather- off that he didn't pay attention to what may happen to him. If someone were to come and stake him with silver, it probably would actually work, his body is so weak. Or, if it didn't, then silver toxin certainly would instead of just knocking him out or making him sick. A weakness. The aftermath of changing into that form is a weakness. He listens with finely tuned ears as Sasuke becomes bored with just standing there and leaves, shutting the door silently.

In the mean time, Kro focuses again on the matter at hand while he still can. He'll be awake for a few more minutes at most before exhaustion takes him away again. A weakness, as mentioned, this result is. No one must know about it. Not even Naruto. For even one person to be knowledgeable that he, Shishaue Kro- Vasile, Rege Sange or Niciun Suflet, whomever he is- has a weakness is more than just taboo. His lip curls up to expose white teeth and fangs that extend in his silent rage. He is not God, he knows that, and therefore he is not invincible. However he is the closest thing to it damn it. And he likes it that way, to be thought of as an all powerful creature that cannot be stopped by one man or even an army of men. Because, shit, it's almost the truth. Call it insecurity, call it his ego- which mostly it is- but he refuses to be referred to as someone with any sort of weakness. And thus a secret it shall remain.

Kro's yellow eyes bare their gaze up at the ceiling of the Captain's quarters and do nothing but stare. There is nothing else for him _to_ do. Itachi is currently asleep, and Naruto is heaving his guts out- or trying to- for what would appear to be the thousandth time since they've set to sailing. It would be at least half a year to Nastafiles, where they would have to find a port town to dock and get their land legs before continuing on. He isn't worried about having to stop at other islands along the way, what with all of them having the ability to seal things away into scrolls and with him having opted that 'borrowing' food and clothing that would last them a good two and a half years without rationing. If they had had to stop, it would have taken at least a year and a half if not more to travel to the far away land. However this is not the case, obviously. He pauses in his thoughts, focusing on their arrival. He supposes that he should take on a different appearance once they get to Nastafiles. He has no mind for being discovered as the current King's long lost and very wanted older brother whom is out to kill him and his family for revenge. No, that would be no good. And so, he'll have to think of a new look. Something drastic from his own, but not so drastic that it's hard for the others to recognize him. He groans verbally, cursing in a language unknown to the humans on his ship, as he rolls onto his back and flings his arms over his head in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"What I wouldn't do for a fucking coffin," he utters lowly, his jaw aching and pulsing with each word. It is something that actually _does_ fit with the Vampire stories that people have heard through out the years back in the Elemental Nations- and probably else where as well. In fact, it's probably the only thing other than the information about silver that is true. Vampires prefer to sleep in coffins tailored carefully to their size, and which change as they grow from child to adult. Even babes of their kind sleep in coffins, not bothered by sleeping in a box. He does not know if it is a habit that had just been passed down from generation to generation, ingrained into their very beings, or if it is because of something else. There are multiple ways as to how a Niciun Suflet can remain strong, drinking fresh blood being one of them. Another is to maintain a coffin with the land of their birth grounds within it. Not even he knows why this works, however it does and that's all he really cares about. That, and the fact that it gives him back his strength far faster than draining multiple bodies of blood does. All he has to do is sleep for a few hours, and he's good to go. Blood does give him an energy boost, however going through the trouble of drinking all that blood- which changes in amount depending on how much energy and power one must recover- is something not even he can do all in one sitting. Far more effort is required.

The downside, though, about maintaining a coffin is that one must lug it around where ever they go. Even sealing and unsealing it into a scroll is more of a hassle than its worth. One of the reasons why he didn't bother to make himself one upon regaining his memories. While he still had amnesia, he hadn't the slightest clue about coffins. Shit, even if he _did,_ he didn't have the dirt of his home land available to him. He does not mean merely his country, either, but literally the very town- or where ever he was born- where he had taken his first human-esque breaths. He wonders, then, what it will be like to sleep in a coffin for the first time in hundreds of years. Will he like it? Will he take time to adapt? Will he hate it? Or perhaps it will be like walking into an old friend's embrace? Deciding that it is okay to try and sleep again, with Sasuke having opted to give up for now, he closes his eyes for a third time that evening.

Finally, rest takes him.

(Skip forward 10 months)

Atop the crow's nest, a beaming figure laughs upon spotting something he thought he would never see again in his life. It brings more joy to him than the thought of free all you can eat ramen, which if one knew him well like the other passengers of the ship do they'd realize that it's something worth great value to him. His happy blue eyes gleam in the sun's sinking rays, it having opted to shift to the other side of the planet for morning duties rather than stay up above his head the whole time. "Land! I see land!" He cries down for all to hear before his gaze once again turn to the mass of earth. Unlike the others, Naruto did not adapt to the ways of sea life very quickly. It had taken him four days to get over his sea sickness, and then another three to get used to the constant shift of the boat when it was time for bed. Add one more week to getting his sea legs and you get a rather frustrated young man. On top of that the others had made the mistake of believing him when he insisted that he knew where they were going upon being given the helm. That was the worst of ideas ever, as he had been given the duty of taking first shift and assuring their course to be clear. Not only did he forget to get Sasori up in order to trade shifts, but he also had somehow managed to get them turned so far around that they lost a good four months. Kro had nearly caved his head in, in his anger, at that. And then there was the part where he nearly tore the main sail when a particularly strong storm was coming, and he was taking too long to furl it up to keep it protected. And _then-_ Oh, well, it's best not to continue down the list. For the first number of months, easily half of the ten that they've been traveling, he had been a complete mess. The only jobs he could do well was cook- surprisingly- for the 'crew' and help keep the deck clean. He wasn't permitted to do anything else until Kro could beat into him the ways of working a ship. That took an additional month.

The young Uzumaki leaps his way down from the crow's nest, landing nimbly and lightly on his feet on the lower deck, the air around him causing his clothing to ruffle and shift. He stands to his full height, a total of six foot two, his broad shoulders rolling in his excitement to go see his 'Captain'. His hair, which is only a bit longer than it had been and now fully resembles his own father's style, is shifted out of his eyes as his bangs lightly tickle his vision as he goes. He passes Sasuke, whom in their time of travel has also had something of a final growth spurt, how towering over his elder brother by a few inches and standing at equal height to Naruto himself. The young Uchiha is sparring said brother, exchanging blow for blow with the elder one and smirking while doing so. These past ten months have given the two once torn by Obito's- Madara's- plans and the doings of their former village much time to catch up on lost years. Sasori is no where to be found, probably below the deck working on his puppet stuff as he tends to stay away from the others, keeping to himself but every now and then seen playing shogi against Itachi or Kro- where they got a shogi board, Naruto will never know. He didn't pass Haku nor Zabuza either, but he knows that they are at the very front of the deck, Haku training with his father figure in order to better support the stronger fighters.

He makes his way up the steps to the higher deck that holds not only a second mast, but also the kitchen- his kitchen- where food for all is kept. Kro's blood supply, though dwindling, is kept in the far back of the fridge where it dare not get too close to the food that Naruto and the others eat three times a day. He then makes his way around the kitchen, around the second mast, and to the back of the ship where the shade is at its darkest. He grins upon finding the very man he had been looking for. Laying on the wooden surface with a distinct look of relaxation, the young blond stops to look at the man before him. He had changed his appearance a few days ago, giving the lot of them the chance to get used to the new look, in order to not be found out right away by the authorities or anyone else that would be out to get them upon realizing that Kro- or Vasile, as he is known as to them- has returned for his revenge at last. In place of familiar golden locks, Kro now bears silver hair situated similarly to his normal hair style. Horns of obsidian protrude from atop his head, hinting at the 'fact' that he may be anything other than vampire. His skin is still pale, and he still does not wear a shirt, however he does wear a thin black fur-lined hooded jacket, it being kept open to show off the red 'dyed' bandages around his abdomen. His pants are black, and around his wrists are still the shackles that hold back his awesome power. Sensing Naruto's presence, a single neon purple eye opens, the pupil slitted and the waterlines black by nature rather than makeup. The figure sits up, drawing his hands from behind his head to show two inch long claws, all black in color like his horns. Apparently this is what demons from Nastafiles can look like, horns and all, far different from the 'demons' back home which were really just suffering tailed beasts.

"Naruto," his voice, like his hair style and his basic way of dress, has remained the same. The unfamiliar visage is deemed familiar the moment Naruto hears that baritone sound come from the disguised vampire's lips. He stands, "You've spotted land?" He had heard the young man cry out his glee, but he might as well as confirm the information.

Naruto nods, "Yea! Come see!" He grabs the elder male's wrist and drags him fearlessly. This is something that has changed between Naruto and Kro. In the time that they've spent together living close quarters again, Naruto has grown brave. Far more brave than he had been after meeting up with him in Konoha for the first time in about three years. Back then, he hadn't known how to handle himself around his crush, to say the least, though he did his best to not be phased. However, once more used to him, if not more so, Naruto has begun to actually touch the vampire here and there. Simple brushes of the fingers against the other's palms or arms, the casual knocking of their shoulders or bumping of their feet when sitting together, these things he has done in hopes that maybe he would get some sort of reaction. He had only gotten one once, however it was minimal and honestly could have been a fluke. But if there's one thing that Naruto will never fail at being, it's persistent. He's yet to give up on the man who he used to only think of as his brother.

Kro stares down at the smaller hand around his thick wrist, grunting as he's drug from his sitting position to his feet and towards the front of the ship. He had planned on going there in a few moments anyways, but it would appear that Naruto didn't feel like waiting for him to arrive on his own. Where as Naruto, unknown to Kro, feels more confident in himself with the time they've spent constantly around one another the vampire does not feel the same. Strangely, thoughts that hadn't once been there have begun to show their ugly heads rather often. Thoughts of Naruto that should not be popping into his head. For example, there are times when he trains with Sasuke or Haku. Often times, Kro finds himself closely watching the mock battles that they run through- be it one on one or two on one or even an all out brawl- carefully watching their movements. Not Naruto's but Sasuke's and Haku's. Watching where their hands go, specifically, and how close their faces get when in a dead lock or when their fingers lace when wrestling over who is stronger. Each time either young Shinobi got too close to the blond Kro would have to turn himself away from watching lest he tear out the humans' throats.

Such sensations were unknown and confusing to Kro. Why would he care if their spars got to rather close quarters, or if Haku or Sasuke touched far too low for Kro's liking due to a missed or dodged or blocked blow? Why would he care that Naruto's attention was on anyone else but him? It confuses him to this day, even. And then there's the alarming bouts of gentle...Emotions he feels towards the young blond. The urge to hold the kid when a storm hits and brings back his sea sickness, or the want to simply pin him by sparring as well, and stay there. The urge to run his hands through those spiky locks when they are dozing together, or simply watch over the boy while he sleeps? He doesn't understand why his blood rushes when, like now, Naruto touches him in any way. Simple contact like the brushing of hands or bumping of shoulders, all of these things make his blood boil but not in a bad way- or, he doesn't believe it to be negative. And this frightens him. _Why_ isn't it a negative sensation? _Why_ does he feel these urges? One time, he had even dared to actually start a pure wrestling match- no blows thrown or anything- as though they were a pair of pups in a litter. It was out of fucking nowhere that that happened! Shit, at that time he had even been chuckling in time with Naruto's grunting and laughter.

Recently, he has has the urge to do something he hasn't had the desire to do in a _very_ long time. He dares not follow through with it, and he dares not admit that it's a frightening aspect, actually doing the action. But still, even as he is pulled wordlessly to the helm instead of the front of the deck, the yearning is there. The strong _desire_ to step back, put is weight into a pull towards himself and drag the blond against his chest. From which point he would mesmerize the boy with merely a gaze and drag him back to the shadows and then...And then kiss the human senseless. Such an urge grows stronger as he takes note of it, sending a shiver down his spine and through his legs as though attempting to lock them in place to begin that little plan.

Confusion, dangerous thoughts indeed.

He had tried to distance himself from the kid, pretend to be sleeping every time Naruto came to ask him for a spar, or to be working on plans for the up coming infiltration of his former home. He has even gone so far as to grab Itachi and randomly spar him, focused only on the man with whom he shares a different kind of bond with, just so Naruto would take the hint and leave him alone. He doesn't _want_ to feel these strange, yet frighteningly familiar, urges for the boy he raised into a man. He doesn't _want_ to have these feelings. Not now, when such a large issue in his life is going to be taken care of soon, or ever really. They alarm him and honestly he has no need for them, he doesn't think.

"See?" Naruto urges. There he goes again, knocking elbows with him to get his attention as he points straight forward, "Land!" And it's gotten surprisingly close since he turned to get the 'Captain'. He looks at the neon purple eyed 'demon' and questions, "Is that Nastafiles?"

Kro's eyes narrow as a massive amount of energy washes over him, his senses having spread far and wide in search for anything not human but not animal either. He finds what he is looking for, finding hundreds if not thousands of different creatures within his range before releasing his focus. "Yes," though he doesn't recognize the port town they're coming upon. Then again, he _had_ fallen off a cliff when he left and was out cold for who knows how long until finally waking up in a cave with amnesia. Before then, he had yet to explore all of Nastafiles plus this could be a new port town- as new as it can get for him- so that is why he had searched like he did. And one of those reasons is why he doesn't recognize the place. "We'll dock at this port here and rest for the evening and then set out for gathering information".

"What kind of information is it we'll be looking for?" Itachi questions, appearing at his friend's free side as Naruto stands on the 'demon's' left.

Kro glances to his black eyed best friend, looking the man over to find him a bit roughed up from the spar with his little brother but no worse for wear. "Anything pertaining to the King of these lands. How the people are treated, what the government itself is like. What the economy is like as well will be a help. Are the people happy? Or is there a rebellious army we could side with before killing my baby brother? Or maybe it'll be an army looking to protect him from my wrath".

"Sounds easy enough," Zabuza, from leaning on one of the railings, allows, "Are we going to split up again?" It'd be easier if they did, that much is certain. Given the fact that they are a group comprised of seven men unknown to these lands. Being Shinobi- highly ranked ones at that- each and every one of them, adapting to the new environment and learning the laws there will be simple. Smaller groups will be harder to spot and track, even if more vulnerable.

Sasori had come to the surface of the ship shortly after Naruto had made a cry of good news. How could he miss that shrill voice of his that made his ear drums ring? Never the less, he is situated along the side of the mast, the way down into the hull where most of their belongings and their rooms are situated being near to there. "I agree," he nods, "Smaller groups of two or less would be best, Kro".

Kro looks to the light brown eyes of the puppet master, before looking ahead again, his eyes trained forward and his hands keeping them on course. "I understand your reasoning. However before we go, I will have to provide you with what knowledge I can". He pauses, and then admits, "However it may be out dated, so I will have to find a different source".

"As in draining someone, right?" Sasuke states blandly as he sits on the stairs that lead to the higher deck, "Think you can do that just after we arrive? People will suspect us if you do that". His onyx gaze turns up to his leader, looking over the silver haired male carefully to once more make certain that he remembers the new look upon a moment's notice if need be.

At this, Haku speaks up, "Are you suggesting a less obvious way of interrogation?" He can't think of one, to be honest. "I also believe that splitting up after being given the ways of these lands is best. We will also be able to further turn people in our favor if need be, or simply gather more knowledge before attacking the King and his men".

"Tsukiyomi would do just fine. Right Itachi?"

The elder Uchiha agrees, "Yes, but we don't know who or what can avoid the abilities of the Sharingan. We're in a new land with new creatures. If there is a beast out there that can hypnotize vampires with merely their voice, then certainly there is a being who can cause our Sharingan to be useless".

It is at this point that Kro interjects, "There is. They're simply called Illusionists, but they're a type of demon that specialize in just that- illusions. I wouldn't be surprised if they can make the Sharingan and its Genjutsu look like child's play". Even more, they could probably throw the jutsu back into Itachi's face- what with him being the only one capable of using the Tsukiyomi. His purple gaze turns to the land that they've swiftly come upon, and issues orders for the sails to be furled as they take position at the nearest open dock. There, he and the others make certain that the ship won't go anywhere- actually, _he_ could care less if it goes somewhere, but Naruto had insisted on tying it up- and officially hitting land. His hand, before he knows it, is reaching out to grab the blond boy's shoulder before he can tip over. After having sea legs for so 'long', of course it'd take a moment for him to adapt again.

The port town is actually more like a city, a place with tall buildings made of concrete and metal, glass windows covering the sides, that spot the land here and there, and shorter ones that are merely shops or fish markets. Further into the city he can assume that some of the shorter buildings are other places like cafes or stores and other such things. The sight makes him narrow his eyes, displeased with the industrial outlook his home had adopted. What further angers him, is the spotting of vehicles running on things like oil and the like. Something that his parents and the other older beings of Nastafiles had vowed never to let touch the continent. What the _fuck_ happened to that method of thought? He can only assume- or rather, he only wants to assume- that it was his brother's doing. After all, the war had brought forth Kro's full over the whole continent, and then his brother stole that throne from him. His upper lip curls in displeasure even as his feet hit concrete and Haku just barely misses getting run over by a car.

Just like the ones from a certain other place- one which is filled to the brim with nothing but humans and normal animals, nothing supernatural- these cars work on fossil fuels, something he knows his former home to be filled with. The cars are sleek and shinny, silent in their movements. With a sigh, Kro shakes his head and treks forward when the way is clear, ignoring Naruto's curious cries of 'what the hell was that thing?!' and heading for a bar. He doesn't feel like explaining technology to the lot of them, he really doesn't. And so, he won't. Each of them is smart in their own right; they'll figure it out eventually. And if they don't, that's on them. He leads the way forward, not caring for any one member of his small army if they get lost. If they're smart, they'll stay focused. Goliath. That's what the sign at the docks had called this place. Thinking back, he recalls it to have been nothing but a small gathering of houses and shacks for fishermen and their families. Some farmers lived there, but other than that it was a quiet place. When had it become so bustling? His shoulders draw back, tense as he fees fingers brushing against his left fleshy hand, warm and inviting though he dare not reach out and grasp the owner of that hand. His currently violet eyes slide to the side to find Naruto walking evenly with him despite the curious glances his throws this way and that, taking in as much information. Kro can see the questions roaving around in his head, though he doesn't dare ask.

The streets, once dirt but now made of asphalt, are well taken care of despite the constant water spray that hits them for being so close to the shore. Markings divide the long strip of black into two sections, cars passing one another on either side of these lines whilst going in different directions. There are men, on the actual docks, loading and unloading other ships, getting them ready to sail to some unknown destination. People of all species and genders pass him without a second thought, not seeing him as his real self- because right now, this new form _is_ his real self, not a simple illusion like a Henge or anything of the sort- which pleases him. On his left are some of the skyscrapers, between which are nestled fish and clothing shops, stores for actual fishing and others for recreational activities on the beach not far from the actual port. He looks over his shoulder to make certain that he hasn't lost anyone, finding the Uchiha brothers walking directly behind Naruto and Kro, while the other three bring up the rear. All are carefully taking in their surroundings, adapting the best they can without having any real information. Which is impressive but not surprising. A Shinobi's job half the time is to be able to adapt and expect the unexpected. While shoving them into a city like this may be a little much for even his top notch warriors to handle in one go, they're not even letting him see them sweat. A pleasing sight.

He picked a good batch.

Turning forward again, Kro's eyes zone in on what he had been looking for. A bar that doubles as a small in. He assumes that they're no longer that popular, and instead hotels with bars instead of the other way around are far more easily found. However, he doesn't want a place with high security that even he isn't familiar with and filled to the brim. He wants a place where drunkards crash, where tired men from the sea beg fore boarding, and where eyes do not linger out of strict mistrust of everything around them. Plus, he doesn't have the currency of this place, even if it were the same as it had been, and therefore it'll be on him to make certain that they get rooms to rest in via hypnotizing the poor bar master. The shack is a simple place, one comparable to the simpler bars back in the Elemental Nations rather than those in popular towns.

Before he enters, however, he stops and turns to his small army, addressing them, "We'll be bunking here tonight. Make certain not to draw eyes to you. Hide in the shadows, talk with strangers, do whatever it is you must in order to make certain that you are not suspected of being someone hostile. Understood?"

"We understand," Sasori allows blandly, "When do we begin our information gathering?"

"Immediately. Fuck waiting until tomorrow. Gather information like you normally would, use whatever subtle methods necessary. I'm tired of waiting," he admits with a grunt, shoving his hands into his pockets, "If it comes down to it, we attack the castle as soon as the day after".

Surprised, Itachi interjects, "Is that not a bit risky? You had first wanted to do things slowly. You wanted to gather information and corner your brother bit by bit, did you not? What changed?"

"Does it really matter what changed?" Sasuke disagrees, seeing Zabuza nod once to agree with him, but it would appear that Haku doesn't like the idea of rushing in basically blind. "Think abut it, Itachi, the sooner we attack, the sooner we can live peacefully. The sooner we can find a place to settle down and restart the Uchiha family- continue on with our lives and put the past behind us. Why wait when we're here, we're strong, and we're ready?" He doesn't care if he's blind when he goes into a fight. Again, it's a Shinobi's job to adapt, and half the time when on a mission- from what he remembers of when he was with the Leaf Village- you end up going in mostly blind anyways. Oh sure, you have all this information that you can use to make dozens of plans with, and all of them could go perfectly if you plan them correctly. However, no plan goes perfectly, there is always a surprise lurking around the corner. So what's the point of planning? He had had a plan for killing Itachi, yes, however it was nothing full proof and he expected it to go right out the damn window the moment the fight actually began.

"We are in a land that not even Kro is familiar with any more," Haku points out, "We don't know if his brother has an army waiting for us, or if we're being watched even as we speak. We don't know if there's already an army waiting to attack the King in a few hours. We don't know, so it is unwise to act. Even the barest of plans would be nice. We don't even know how large Nastafiles is. How long will it take to get to the castle? What will we do for food, shelter, and water while we travel? Will we go as one large group, or as multiple small ones? Who will go with whom? Which way do we go? There is too much that is unknown for us to act and _know_ that we will come out alive".

It is at this point, that Sasori speaks and directs all attention to something vital that it would appear that each of them forgot to think about. "When do we ever know when we will come out of something alive?" It's a valid question, and one that lingers in the air like a poisonous mist. And it's true, he notes, that they never know if they'll come out of something alive, battle related or not. Death is easy to come by, even for men like the lot of them. At any given moment, they could drop dead for unknown reasons- or known ones- without any sort of notice. Certainly, having a plan for something is always good, but at the same time not all plans are perfect. Death is the most unpredictable thing one can come across, seeing as even if you plan for it you could still end up having to wing it. And in all honesty, "Did any of us come alone thinking we would _certainly_ survive through this?" he didn't, and he's fine with that.

Surprised by the normally silent red haired puppet master's morbid words, Haku's gentle brown eyes are wide with shock. "...I...I had at least hope that-"

"You hope, not know. Those are two entirely different things," Sasori continues. Out of all of them, other than Kro he is the oldest- the one with the most life experience- death and life are never certain. You, a powerful Shinobi, could be downed by mere weakling fresh out of training simply because you had underestimated them. Or, you could crush them. However, I know that you and your master are both familiar with the former statement," it is at that point that his eyes flicker to Sasuke and Naruto. It was they whom had stopped the swordsman and his apprentice in their tracks in the first place. Zabuza had nearly been killed by Kakashi for underestimating the men who at that time were mere brats. He had underestimated his grandmother and Haruno Sakura while they were fighting him for the Godaime Kazekage's sake, and look where that landed him. Alive, yes, but only because someone stronger than he intervened at the last moment.

"Well I don't really care," Naruto utters loud enough for the bickering others to hear, his blue eyes determined to make them- Kro most of all- listen. "I'm not really one for plans myself. Every time I make one, it ends up being thrown away the moment the fight starts anyways. But _this_ time, I really do have to agree with the thought that we _need_ one. And contingency plans too, just in case something goes wrong".

Itachi smiles to the blue eyed male, "I agree completely with you, Naruto-kun".

Sasuke however shakes his head and scoffs, "I don't". This earns him a look from his former team mate. What, you wanna say something, runt? Got a problem with me for agreeing with Kro? I'm not surprised you don't understand his method of thought; you've never hated someone so much that you want to kill them even when they're your own _brother_ ".

This makes Naruto's eyes widen, "No, I don't understand. Because Kro- the man I called brother- was never forced to do anything like that to me. But so what? It's _because_ he's important to me that I want to make sure that he makes it out of the fight _alive"._ This causes the young Uchiha to twitch. Kro is that important to Naruto? So what? Kro's important to Sasuke as well. He's the man who saved him from killing his own sibling, and Sasuke doesn't mind going through with what he wants to do without question. He's _that loyal_ to the vampire. "I want to make sure all of us do, so that one day we can meet up again celebrate our victories later".

Haku smiles, "I too would enjoy finding peace and later celebrating with you all. It would be a wonderful way to look back and see just what hardships we've pulled through to make us stronger".

Zabuza, having for the time being taken Sasori's job of being the quiet one, finally speaks, "Man Haku, you're so sappy. Seriously?" But alas, he digresses, intending to speak the words he has in his mouth in the first place, "We can argue about having a plan or not later. Right now, we better go inside because Kro did that about seven minutes ago". He points, and watches comically as Naruto screams his surprise. Apparently no one but Zabuza noticed the hidden vampire leaving with a scowl on his lips.


	35. Because Fuck Waiting

Chapter 35: Hello Brother

The following day and evening played out as such: Kro procured them rooms to rest in for the evening, and then each one of them was released to investigate not only the bar, but the city itself. They had been told the basics of Nastafiles and then set free. They had paired off, the lot of them, although perhaps Itachi forcing Naruto and Sasuke together wasn't a good idea, considering the fact that not even a block away from he and Sasori he could hear them arguing. About what, he didn't honestly care enough to check about, but the fact that they were before they even really got to work was saying something. He wondered, had they been like that before Sasuke left Konoha? All the same, each pair had opted to scour the city for information, each gathering bits and pieces that allowed them to figure out the basic laws of Nastafiles, how the economy worked, and what the people were like. It also gave them the chance to sight see a little, taking in the large buildings and attempting to ignore the burning in their lungs. Having been used to clear air for so long- coming from a place that doesn't have cars- the fumes of industry make it hard for the humans to breathe and seems to suck the energy out of them, figuratively speaking.

When they returned to the bar, they got food and then gathered in Kro's room, where he had opted to lay down after fulfilling his own information gathering mission. It hadn't taken him long, having just decided to drain a few people- a centaur, a lamia and six humans- in order to gain not only their memories and their abilities- though he cared not for that, tough now knowing how to smith himself a sword may be useful at some point since the others were literally civilians with no real talent or skill to call their own- but also give himself fresh blood for the first time in literally years. He had at first thought that he was going to go on a blood rampage after his first bite, the tasty of fresh- if not tangy due to lingering alcohol- life liquid being more than a little addicting. However he managed to keep his cool and continue on. Thanks to those four victims whose bodies he had carefully disposed of as to not draw attention to the fact that there's a vampire in town, he's learned much.

Such as the fact that most of his precious Nastafiles has been industrialized under his brother's command. Alin had apparently made a deal with the higher ups of the Mortal Continent: share with Nastafiles their technology, or perish. Such a threat, when he found out about it, did not bother Kro in the slightest though he did find it cliché. Like something some poorly constructed villain- and Alin is most definitely poorly constructed in the head at least- from a novel or sappy movie directed towards women who cannot stomach violence. 'Or else'? _Really?_ But, it worked apparently, as now they have cars and sky scrapers and apparently much much more. Another thing he learned is that, as predicted, the people of Nastafiles did not find King Alin to be a very good leader. Most, apparently, disagreed with the industrialization of Nastafiles, missing the clear air and the lack of smog that seems to settle above the cities of the once lush and green land. They are tired of having to cut down trees, and to destroy what were once homes of innocent animals and creatures alike. They were tired of the high taxes, the number of taxes, and of King Alin himself. However, the king is apparently rather powerful, and to boot he has powerful underlings coupled with a massive army of men and women alike ready to kill in his name. Which is why no one has dared to try and kill him just yet.

When the others returned, Kro listened to the information they had to give them. He listened and added in his own thoughts here and there, but other than that he was silent. And when he had all information he could give, he let the others return to their own temporary dorms. That is, save for Naruto as the boy demanded to bunk with him. And, before Naruto had opted to get loud whilst begging, he had given Kro this _look_ that he couldn't deny. Something between looking like Kro just kicked his puppy and pouting. It was a weird expression, but one that Kro couldn't say no to- which was both frightening and surprising all in one go. Still, the result was the same: he told Naruto to go to bed early so that they could start early when everyone was up. He himself would be wide awake the whole time, however.

It had taken time, but once Naruto was asleep, Kro made his move.

Time Skip- Five hours

Kro's long legs rush him forward at such a fast pace, the colors have become one. He crosses the earth as though having never touched it in the first place, and his eyes only stare forward. He races over grassy lands, and through six more cities by the time the sun rose from behind the horizon, greeting him with its warm rays and welcoming embrace. He ignores this though, focused on his goal at hand. He's done waiting. Done pondering. Done planning, and more than finished doing anything else other than taking his fucking throne back. And, as luck would have it, he has the perfect idea of how to do it. If anyone would be around to watch it, it would be a spectacle to see, something worth one million words rather than a picture's original thousand. His body trembles with honest excitement at the thought of pulling through with this little plan of his, urging him to go faster. The shackles around his wrists shift and move, soundlessly clanking with their chains in the wind. He taps either twice, ignoring the fact that he had just left a city, and leaves the massive domes of his full power released all at once. All he feels is the after math- the rush of air and debris- that tries to catch and topple him over. He probably destroyed that city, but then again he could care less. Not really something a King should be saying, but then again it wouldn't be _his_ city anyways, but one of the many places Alin had created for some stupid reason. Besides, the less shit cluttering his territory the better.

With a heave, Kro throws himself over the river that dare attempt to block his way. Ha! A vampire can't cross moving water? Bullshit! He lands on the other bank, not missing a single step as he relishes in his leap and the fact that his new fleshy leg held up against the might of that very landing. He now makes his way through a swampy area, ignoring the humidity and taking to the trees, bounding from either one branch after the other, his landings and take offs far too powerful for the branches to hold him for longer than only the barest of seconds. He ignores the smell of the marsh, of the blood it has consumed due to various reasons, and he even ignores the colony of ogres that grumble at the fact that something strong is coming their way. They can sense him huh? Impressive for a grouping of complete and mindless mostly naked baboons. The swamp is left behind within fifteen minutes at most as he continues to go. Alin is staying in the very same castle they grew up in, the one they defended during the war, which means that from Goliath is about a day and a half away by horse. By car, it'd be minimized to something else. But by Kro's legs? He should be there _very_ soon. Hell, he recognized that marsh, kind of, and he realizes that he shouldn't be far from the castle.

It takes another hour and a half of constant high speed running before Kro finds himself stopped in front of the massive building. It all alone remains broader than any of the sky scrapers he'd seen, though it's not nearly as tall. It also seems to be the only thing that hasn't changed in terms of size or design. It looks as old and loved as it once did, if not in even better condition than before. He can feel and smell guards of different species milling around the parameter, searching for intruders and finding none much to Kro's amusement. They probably haven't had any issues with enemies for a rather long time, which means that this guards will be easier getting passed than Naruto those hours ago when he left after the boy fell asleep. His confident smirk falls, his purple gaze casting towards the direction he knows Goliath to be from his standing. He probably has noticed his absence by now. Which means that Kro will have already started and finished his fight by the time they get there.

Naruto.

Kro sighs as he runs a hand through his silvery locks, only stopping when one of his horns gets in the way. Yes, those thoughts and feelings are not unknown- he knows what they are, what they mean, and why they are happening. However, _why the fuck_ they're happening now just before he decides to kill his baby brother, he's not certain. _Why the fuck_ he feels this way for another guy is another question he doesn't have an answer to. He had always figured that he was straight- figured being the key word. Perhaps it wasn't until now that a man struck his fancy? Weird, but he accepts it all the same. Being a creature that by human standards shouldn't exist, he finds it easy to accept sudden changes and the like. So, if he likes guys-...No, wait, that's not right. If he were in the least bit gay, then he would have found some attraction to Itachi and Sasuke too, no? Granted, he _did_ make out with the younger Uchiha and the older one _is_ bound to him for life, but that doesn't mean he finds them attractive. They're good looking men, yes, but not to him. So is it that he just has the hots for Naruto alone? How strange.

With a grunt, he resolves to claim the boy when all of this is over. And, if Naruto doesn't feel the same way, then he's just going to have to _make_ him realize that he is also romantically attracted to Kro in turn. Like shit he's just going to take a simple rejection of 'sorry, I like girls'. No, it'd be a 'war' before Kro gives up on the young blond he rose into an all too fine man. He cares not if that makes him seem like an ass, be cause that's just what he is. Softer edges than what he used to have or not. And he cares not if anyone else reacts poorly. If anyone dare judge his way of capturing the blond's heart, they can just go fucking die, friend or not.

Focusing again, Kro makes his way forward, his strides purposeful and slow at first but speeding back up after a few paces. The world becomes a blur again as he cuts his way across the distance between himself and his old home. His body brushes between two rotating guards, leaving behind nothing but a gust of wind and confusion in his wake; he'd be surprised if either of those two saw him. He only stops for a second before making his way into the castle, his senses telling him of four hardly familiar creatures, one of which is immensely powerful and the other three are weak but all the same important. A cruel, savage, grin spreads across his face. There are no guards patrolling the halls- what a foolish little brother he has- and so he has free roam to do whatever he pleases. He is careful to mask himself as best he can, taking careful care to keep his chakra pulled in close to him. He doesn't remember anything about two of those three remaining signals of energy other than that they exist. He remembers hardly what they used to look like, yes, but that won't help to track them down.

So, he merely follows the sensation of the closest one, his strides calm and confident if not determined.

Back in Goliath

The sound of a fist frantically banging on a wooden door can be heard loud and clear through out the two halls that hold up to ten rooms within a certain bar in Goliath. The hurried knocking, if one can call it that, rattles the innocent wooden and currently closed portal on its poor hinges, shifting back and forth and grinding the metal. The fist is persistent, a voice accompanying it, calling for one of the occupants of the room to wake up and open up so that they can talk. Their face is scrunched and marred with an expression of hyper worry, their shoulders tense and their heart hammering. This can't be happening!

"Itachi, wake up! Wake up Itachi! Itachi we have a problem! Itachi! Come on Itachi, I know you're awake by now so open up! Ita-"

"What the _hell_ do you _want_?!" Sasuke demands, opening up the door and just barely catching the fist that comes flying down at his head in time to not get a black eye. A terrific snarl rests on his tired visage, his white teeth bared and threatening to maim the other teen, tear him limb from limb if his purpose for waking him up isn't good enough. "What the _fuck_ has you so worried at _two in the god damn morning_?! Did you only just figure out that they don't have ramen here or something?!

"Shut up! I got over that hours ago," although it really does suck that it would appear that in this country, ramen doesn't exist. How it can do that, he hasn't the slightest. But that's not the issue at hand, and so he slips his way passed Sasuke, dragging him along with him using brute force as he shoves his way into the room and to the foot of Itachi's bed. There, the elder Uchiha sits calmly, a frown on his lips and his eyes tired. "Itachi, tell me you noticed!"

Before Itachi can answer, a growl errupts within the room, signaling that a new comer has joined them. "I'm going to flay you, brat," Zabuza snarls, sharp teeth on display as he's removed them for the night. "What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Ah, I'm sure it's something within good reason, Zabuza," Haku offers with a gentle smile sent Naruto's way. He too is bothered, but he believes that Naruto wouldn't have done this if it weren't for a good reason. He had gotten over the ramen issue before they met up for their information exchange, so it shouldn't be that. Or, he hopes it's not or he just might have to freeze the poor bastard's balls to the nearest pole.

Sasori sighs, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks the frantic blond over. "Let me guess," he announces his own arrival, being the last one to enter the room and close the door behind him for their privacy, "This has nothing to do with food and you're legitimately worried. If you're here, that means Kro is not, and therefore this is about him. Am I correct?"

Before Sasuke can insist that he had seen the 'demon' like the others just before bed, he closes his mouth and stops to think. So what if they saw him before bed? He's a fucking Shinobi vampire with skills coming out of his ears. If there's one thing he can do, it's get away from them all without noticing. His eyes fall to Itachi, whose eyes are closed though he can see them moving around under the lids. He's looking for something, possibly Kro himself. Itachi sighs and turns, grabbing the hair tie he had placed on the nightstand of his bed, silently putting his hair up in a low ponytail as is per usual for him and standing at last. His black orbs meet no one's gaze but Naruto's, now understanding his worry. "He's not here. In fact, he's not within the range of our bond, meaning that he's been gone for a decent time," which isn't good. He should have stayed up with the vampire. He had felt it, the impatience boiling Kro's blood, the yearn to strut his way to his former home, rip his brother's possible army a new one, and then slaughter said other vampire. He felt it, but he had believed that Kro could wait. At least until they could start moving in their separate groups. The plan that they had decided on before going to bed was a multi-sided pincer attack. Kro would attack from the front with Naruto and Itachi backing him up, freeing him to go straight for Alin. Sasuke and Sasori were to come in from the south west and Haku and Zabuza from the north east. It would force the army to focus on multiple enemies of great power, and therefore give Kro plenty of time to do and finish the deed. Kro had even approved of this plan, this idea that was carefully thought out and nearly assured the entire group's survival if everything went perfectly.

Apparently him agreeing had been a lie.

Naruto's eyes are wide, the pupils spread across most of his iris due to adrenaline. "We need to get moving! We need to leave now if we want any chance of catching up with him or anything! We need to-!" A rough smack on the back of his head causes him to shut his jaw unexpectedly and bite his tongue nearly in half. "What the hell Teme?!" He whirls on his young Uchiha of a rival, blue hotly glaring into cool but not completely calm black.

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Sasuke grunts, " _Now_ we r _eally_ need a plan," though he had been against it earlier, he knows when plans are honestly needed and when they're not. Before he didn't think that one was needed. Now? Most certainly. "Itachi, what do you think?"

Itachi rises a brow, slightly surprised but not astonished that the others are looking to him for directions. Other than Naruto, he's spent the longest with Kro, and he knows him best- knows his past best. Seeing as Naruto is not of the right mind- nor can he plan something as wide scale as this- it's his turn to be the leader. That, and he has nearly the most experience with that very position. Sasori left before he really got a shot at leadership, though he had taken part in the Third Shinobi War. Sasuke is still technically a Genin, and Naruto only had recently come to his rank before leaving Konoha as well. Zabuza, while having been an Anbu himself, also has the experience, but it would appear he would rather Itachi lead. And then Haku of course doesn't have a rank, not being a registered Shinobi despite having the skills. With all of this in mind, Itachi in takes a large breath, closing his eyes in order to collect his thoughts. Upon opening them, he decides, "It's unlikely Kro and Alin will fight at the castle. I believe Kro will go there to kill Alin's wife and daughters, and then draw him to the place where Kro had suffered the most himself while he was still Vasile. While I do not know Alin," obviously, "What I do know about him is that he most likely will not allow any members of his army to assist him in 'defeating' his brother. Therefore he will have no back up, and therefore his army will be left at the castle and their barracks. In essence, we should attack the castle ourselves with the plan issued last night. We should try not to damage it, for it is precious to Kro- it is the place he lived with his parents- or at least keep damage to a minimum".

There is silence that follows before Haku speaks, voicing his worries, "Then we are not going to back Kro up at all? What if Alin is too powerful for even him? Kro is not a god, we all know that. What if Alin has a secret weapon that mortally wounds Kro and we're not there to help him? What if the army follows anyways and he's out numbered? What if-"

"No," Sasuke denies, his dark eyes narrow, "I agree with Itachi. We shouldn't interfere with something like this. I know when I was hunting my brother, I planned on getting no help at all; I _wanted_ no help and I would have been enraged if someone came to my rescue". His eyes slide to Naruto now, whose shoulders tremble and whose head hangs low, eyes shadowed by his long bangs, "Even if we wanted to help, we wouldn't be able to. Not without finding ourselves on the receiving end of his wrath next. Or worse, getting caught in the crossfire or becoming a liability to him". Sasuke pauses before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Especially you, of all people, should keep this in mind, idiot".

Blue eyes snap to red for a moment, showing his frustration and anger despite the logic in the words used, "I can't go help him? I _shouldn't?"_ He grumbles lowly to himself, "Kro would get angry at me? So what?! If that means it increases the chance that he lives, then I'm _fine_ with him a hating me until I die!" Because god knows that being human, Naruto won't be able to outlive the vampire.

At this, Zabuza scoffs, "Oh _please_. Don't lie out your ass, kid. We know as much as you do that you _wouldn't_ be okay if Kro up and started hating you for helping him kill his brother".

"Oh?" the blonde challenges, turning his red slitted gaze to the mist Shinobi now, "And why is that?"

"Because he is precious to you," Haku answers gently.

"All of you are-"

"Not like that, Naruto-kun," Itachi denies, understanding Haku's meaning. "We can all see it every time you look at him. Your honest love for him. We are not particularly close- the group of us- but we all understand emotions and what it's like to feel them. We know what it is like to love, and fear losing those we hold dear," he of all people knows this best perhaps. He loved his family dearly, and _yet_ he was the one who had to end their lives. Looking over to his little brother, his only beloved relative left by his own hand, "And we all know that we would be in a similar situation as you if it was our loved one that had gone off to fight all on their own". Itachi knows for a _fact_ that he would have gone after his brother regardless of whether he would be hated again or not. However, that is because he knows what it's like to be hated by his baby brother for one, two he knows Sasuke would eventually forgive them- so close has their bond become once more- and three, that Sasuke would do the same for him. Naruto however was _raised_ by Kro. From a mere child to now a grown man, and has even fallen in love with him. Naruto has felt the scorn of hundreds of people, yes, but being hated by someone you love is a completely different game- it's on a level of its own. He doesn't think someone like Naruto, whom has survived off of Kro's 'affection for so long could handle that one most important person rejecting him completely. Itachi is certain that that's what will happen if Naruto tries to help the former King.

Naruto is silent, hearing Itachi's words and trying to process them. Is the eldest living Uchiha trying to tell him to just...Let Kro do this on his own? Risk his life in hopes of him coming out on top? But that doesn't make any damn sense! **Gah! I'm wasting time here! I have to find a way to Kro before he and Alin get into it too deep. Kro's life could be at stake here!**

" _ **Ugh"**_ a familiar voice inside his head- because that's healthy to address it as- echoes with a resounding sigh. _**"Would you quit freaking out? It's giving me a headache, Naruto".**_

" **Kurama?"**

" _ **Who else would it be? Kro? You were hoping it was him, weren't you? You totally were, idiot,"**_ the powerful Biju grunts with a roll of his crimson orbs, not at all impressed with his host. He dislikes it when Naruto gets like this, almost reverting to that thoughtless boy he had been before Kro came along and taught him how to use his mind instead of the instincts that don't naturally come to him. No, Naruto is an excellent fighter, but none of it comes naturally; it had to be beaten into him. That's why when he's shaken, like now, he resorts to what _is_ natural to him, jumping in without a second thought on what the consequences may be. _**"Calm down and think. You know Kro best out of anyone here. Better than his damn brother, I'm willing to bet. How do you think Kro would react if you came to help him?"**_

" **Hah? He'd thank me and-"**

" _ **Wrong! You're not thinking! Gaki, use the damn brain that blood sucker spent so much time hammering into a tool you can use! What would Kro do? He's not a normal person. He wouldn't say 'thanks, I was afraid I wouldn't have won if you hadn't come along'. He's not one of the little wanna be heroes that you've supported over the years. You know that better than anyone. So what would Kro do? Would he hate you or thank you?"**_

Naruto's brows furrow as he takes no notice of the others staring at him. Hopefully they figure he's talking to either himself or Kurama. Hopefully the latter because he doesn't need to be seen as insane. **"...He would hate me. Kro...Vasile...Both sides of him would hate me with every fiber of their being. Both the current him, and the past him".** This is his conclusion, though swiftly made. His eyes, which had faded from red to blue once more, focus again. "Okay...So...The castle. We attack that and leave the rest to Kro. Right?"

Itachi's dark orbs narrow gently, a small smile coming across his face as the others relax again. He can spot a smirk on Sasuke's and Zabuza's faces, while Haku also lets both sides of his mouth lift up. Sasori's shoulders relax ever so slightly, a pleased look entering his brown gaze. "Correct, Naruto-kun". **You couldn't have picked a finer man, Kro** he silently praises the vampire.

Back at the castle

He found one of them. The twin with the pretty blond hair and olive colored eyes- both colors that she does not deserve to bear, being the daughter of the ones who ruined his life. How dare she have wavy hair like his beautiful mother? How dare she have olive colored eyes like his powerful grandfather? How dare she bear the same hair color as himself? And how dare she be the result of his brother and the woman he thought he loved joining together? She could not control any of these, this he knows well, but honestly he doesn't care. Kro watches as the girl sighs and relaxes on a balcony along the side of the castle on the third floor, her olive eyes gazing out at the maze made of lilies that had been carefully planted and tended to by Kro's mother and the servants when she was still alive. The girl that had been trembling before his blood covered might hundreds of years ago no sits in an outdoor throne fit for a Princess like herself, now a woman of no small beauty. Her build is slender and she has proportionate breasts to her body, and of course her legs are long and graceful as a harpie's can be. Her hair, the color of wheat, is long and flowing down her back- some strands spill over her shoulder- pooling in the seat to signify that the locks must be rather long.

Kro smirks as he continues to hide his presence from her, creeping upon her carefully as he stalks forward. Slowly, ever so slowly as to not alarm her certainly sharp senses, he stands to his full height behind her and places his large hands over her eyes gently. Recalling his brother's voice is easy for him- how could it not be?- and as he leans down he whispers as though a loving father would. "Guess who?" He smiles as he stares ahead at the maze, feeling her not stiffen but instead relax. Good.

The girl- or woman rather- smiles as her eyelashes flutter against the rough palms over top her ocular orbs. His hands feel a bit more rough than usual, and they also seem larger, but she thinks nothing of it. She's been drinking wine all day to pass the time, so she's a bit tipsy. If she were a full blooded vampire, she wouldn't be able to get drunk, as it were it requires a lot to even get a little inebriated, but that's the good thing about being only a half breed. "Papa?"

"Ah, got it in one," Kro's false voice coos gently, chuckling as he pulls away as though given up on playing the game. He watches with no small amount of glee as the woman stands to her feet to turn and face the man she believes to be her father. The bright grin that lights up her pretty face and seems to make her olive green eyes glow disappears as she gasps and finds not her vampire father but a silver haired demon instead. She backs up, knocking into the side table that holds her glass and the mostly finished bottle of wine, knocking over the red colored liquid and causing the white cement to be stained red. "Just kidding," he chortles in his own voice, reverting to his true blond form. He doesn't mind if she sees his real self- he prefers it this way- as she'll be dying in a few moments anyways.

"Who are you?!" The young woman demands, taking in the blond hair and golden eyes. So familiar, this man seems to be, and yet so unknown. The memory of a nightmare flashes through her mind's eye as she takes in his physical features, causing her already large eyes to widen even more. It...It can't be! Can it?! No! He's gone! All the way in the Elemental Nations still, with no memory of who or what he really is! That's what the information board told her father years ago. Regardless of whether or not those assassins never returned, the beast from _that day_ is certainly still with the humans! However, as he silently stands there, staring down at her with a menacing gleam to his golden irises, she cannot help but wonder. The young woman wets her lips carefully, her feet taking her back to the railing of the balcony as he takes a few steps forward, herding her into a corner where she cannot flee. The thought of jumping over the edge crosses her mind, but his deadly look keeps her locked in place as though controlling her body with nothing but his mind. The Princess attempts to answer her own question, lips trembling and hands clutching the railing for all she is worth. She can feel her heart beat in her temples and wrists, threatening to break the veins then and there with how fast her blood is moving. "Unchi(Uncle) Vasile?"

Kro's lips slowly turn further up, his eyes falling to a complete half mast position, "Ah, I haven't heard anyone say that name with the proper accent in so long. How refreshing". He takes steps further forward, watching as like a frightened animal she presses herself more against the railing. Her green eyes, filled with fear, do not tear themselves from him and instead stare at his blazing gaze. "I'm afraid that the last time we met, I forgot to ask you for your name. Indulge me, my beloved nepoata(niece), what is your name?" It feels strange to speak his native tongue so fluently, his sultry voice seeming to deepen with each word spoken. It is a nice sound to even his ears, and though they are blood and it would be weird if he were to pursue her romantically he would be able to win her over with his voice alone. Pathetic little whore.

The half harpie, half vampire, Princess bites her lip, her uncles voice smooth and welcoming, gentle despite the danger that lingers there. She can smell it on him practically, his power, and it is overwhelming to say the least. She's never met someone whose power she could actually _smell_. Biting her lower lip, she feels a shiver roll down her spine, his voice strangely enough causing these thrills that against her mind's judgment are making her body crave to hear it more. When she was just a child, he had been a monster made of blood and guts and gore. As a woman now, and as he is cleaned up, she realizes that her uncle is certainly her type. Truly it's a shame they're related...And that she's absolutely terrified of him. She shakes her head. Now is not the time to be thinking these things! Not only are they gross for obvious reasons, but right now she should be screaming for her Papa! And yet her voice doesn't pick up at all. Instead she answers him with a soft quivering voice, her palms cracking the cement railing ever so slightly. "Sorina(Sun)," she gasps as he now stands a mere foot from her.

"Sorina," he repeats, careful to say her name nice and slow. Calming, soothing, caressing. Truly it's a disgrace for the girl to be attracted to him, a family member; harpies are an inbred species while vampires do their best to branch out, seeing familial sex as nothing but immoral and wrong. It ruins the bloodline rather than strengthening it. Harpies however thrive off of inbreeding, for them it _does_ make the blood stronger. But the fact that she's tainted herself by showing him ever so subtle hints that her body wants him- obviously against her mind's orders- it angers him. As if he would ever touch her- let alone any other woman ever again. "Sweet, beautiful Sorina," he coos as he comes closer to her, grinning as her fear begins to take over. At last. He watches her lungs expand for what he knows to be a scream, and acts fast. His hand lashes out, catching her around the throat and cutting of her air. A cough comes from her as he continues to meet her fearful gaze. "...A muri(die)". His hand around her throat clenches, crushing the wind pipe swiftly and causing blood to exit through her mouth and spatter across his face. With a swift pull, he takes the pipe out of her person, leaving her to gurgle her last words as she slumps down, his free hand keeping her from falling over the railing and alerting near by guards to her death and his attendance. "Fata buna(Good girl)," he praises, brushing his bloodied hand through her hair, staining the wheat red as her wind pipe is placed into one of her hands. He stands and backs up, watching her and sensing for her life force. However, like a candle it's been put out, snuffed before it could even begin to truly live. "Calatorie sprancenata(Good riddance)," he rumbles when he finds her officially dead.

And now he must work faster.

With Sorina's blood spilled, and more than just say a paper cut or two, he knows for certain that everyone will smell it and come running. So now he'll have to- ah! There's the other one. Having returned to his silver haired self, he dashes down the hallways but is still careful about any maids that could potentially give him away. He rushes to the first floor, following his senses before finally he spots the second daughter of the two. With her vermillion eyes and green colored hair, she looks more even more like her mother now that she too has grown into a woman. He spots her scenting the air, and whistles sharp and loud just for her. She's inside what looks to be a recreation room, complete with games and things he's never seen before. Some weird object is in both hands as she looks his way, finding him leaning against the frame of the room's door. He twiddles his fingers at her, blood covered and knowing that she'll recognize the scent as Sorina's. Her vermillion eyes snap to crimson faster than anything as she leaps from her seat and rushes at him with rage. It would appear that this twin is far smarter, realizing what Sorina's blood on his hand means.

"You killed her!"

"I did?" Kro blinks as he blocks a swiping kick from the half vampire that looks more like a pure harpie than anything. Well, save for the fangs and now pointed ears. "Huh. I don't seem to remember".

This bastard killed Sorina! She knows it even as she makes to take the demon's life, wondering how the _fuck_ he got passed the guards and actually into her sister's room. She searches for her twin's energy, but finds it nowhere. Not even as though she were hiding for some reason. No, it's more like she had been wiped off the face of the planet. And with her blood on this fucker's hand, he has to be the culprit. Combined with his mockery, and she is made certain. This sister has always been the hotter tempered one out of the two of them, but she's also less bird brained than her sister- the mind of a true No Soul, so to speak. "Fuck you, bastard! Who the hell are you?!"

Kro weaves around the girl, her talons missing him by inches to ensure his safety as she screams her rage. My, this one is far louder than her sister, he can't say he exactly likes that. But still, he doesn't bother with the game any longer, shifting back to his original form for good, taking her shock for granted as his foot slams into her sternum, sending her flying into the near by couch and destroying it. That same foot plants itself onto her chest pinning her in place. "I'm just your dear old unchi Vasile. You remember me, don't you?"

How could she not, when Sorina often had nightmares about him? When she herself occasionally remembered him in all his bloody destructive glory leaving her horrified as a child. "Fuck you, ass wipe," she snarls, gripping at his ankle in an attempt to either break or lift it up. Whichever frees her first. "I, Stela(Star), will kill you for taking her from me!" She thrashes, feet kicking up and attempting to catch him in the back. However, her eyes widen when the foot on her chest promptly shoves itself _through_ that very cavity. Her eyes widen and blood comes to her lips after a moment...What?"

"Ah, sorry about that Stela," he grins broadly, not sorry at all. In fact, he's rather happy to have her blood on his pant leg and face, joining her sister's there. "But I really don't have time to play around. I have things to do- you know, like killing your mother and father. Anyways, tell Sorina I said 'hello'". His other foot promptly crushes her face, brain matter spilling from its enclosure like spilled oatmeal. Hearing the broken shriek that is sent his way, he tilts his head to find a familiar beautiful woman standing there in the doorway. "Hmm?" He ponders, looking and finding that the next thing he knows is that there's a black wing shoved through his entire torso. He coughs up blood as she stands in front of him, seething as charka sharpened her feathered arm in order to do what she just did. While she is not a master of the art of using chakra, she is familiar enough with it to do this. Livid blue eyes snarl up at him, flashing black completely in her rage. "Ah, the famed harpie berserk," he acknowledges, "Simply put, it's when a harpie is pissed off beyond all recognizion, and is putting ever ounce of power into their movements making them faster and stronger, as well as more durable at the cost of shortening their own lives. When'd you learn to do this, Nepsis lubirea mea(my love)?"

Nepsis in all her beauty, growls as she pants, the tole of the harpie berserk already having effect on her body. "Vasile," she snarls up at him, pulling her wing-arm from his torso and back side piercing kicking him through the nearest wall. Oddly enough, the room on the other side is in fact a massive bathroom. With a splash she listens to him land, turning the once clear water red. "You've returned at last". But he's nothing like he was before. He's far more crude, this she can tell just by looking at the way he holds himself. Crude and with a love for blood driven by revenge. A horrid combination and the opposite of the Vasile she had 'fallen in love' with. The man she had tricked hundreds of years ago is no longer there, now replaced by the monster that called her a cunt just before leaving and disappearing into the ocean. It sets her on edge even as she groans due to the effects of her ability.

Kro chuckles as he stands, the wound in his torso closing up as water ripples down his toned chest, beading its way around and over the muscles before getting soaked up by the wet bandages around his abdomen. "That I have. I'm back. Why don't you give me a kiss?" This seems to set the Queen off as she rushes at him, har arm-wings spreading to let her fly at him at top speed, legs at the ready to- Oh, oops. "Sorry about that," Kro chuckles as his hand clenches. He has no words for the woman that broke his heart so long ago. And instead of so much as saying anything else, he crushes her skull in his massive hand. She releases a scream before with a crack and a spatter, blood and brain matter hit the water he stands in, staining it further when he drops the body into the liquid. His eyes tart to the doorway, this time finding someone whom is not panting but rather standing strangely calm. He hasn't changed much- or at all really- his baby brother Alin. Though a murderous look has entered those vermillion eyes. Kro grins broadly, showing his fangs and spreading his arms wide as though asking for a hug. "Aren't you going to hug your big brother? I've finally returned". He mocks shamelessly the King of Nastafiles.

Alin stares at the creature that had threatened him with war so long ago. To find him standing there now, he is in utter shock. He had thought that the threat or the like was something done out of merely adrenaline. But now, he can see that his soft big brother, the former King that he had basically downed all by himself, has changed an exponential amount. The only thing that can rumble from his throat is...

"Hello...Brother".


	36. At Last

_**Ahh here it is! The final chapter of Guardian Monster. Holy shit, this baby is 210,507 words long. That's FREAKING LONG damn it! This chapter alone is 11,027 words long, not including this blurb. Shit, I seriously don't want this to end, but as I mentioned an abrupt ending fits Kro the best. He's not a mushy guy kind of either, which as you can see is why there's not a whole lot of fluff. I was thinking about putting a crap tone into here but I decided against it as again that's just not how Kro rolls. What I've put down is probably as mushy as Kro gets.**_

 _ **I wanna thank everyone for following Shishaue Kro's story, I know he loved the attention the whole time(freaking attention whore). I don't know if there will be a sequel, probably not, but if one does happen then it'll be a bit more fluffy and perhaps a bit more angsty, and it'll be even more of an AU than this was. That's a big IF though. I'm pretty happy where I've ended it even though I don't want it to be over.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the last chapter of Guardian Monster- Look At What You've Made Me In To**_

* * *

Chapter 36: Look At What You've Made Me In To

The arena is far too familiar for either of their liking. In fact, both would have preferred to never see this place again if they could help it. However, neither of them could, in fact, help it. It was a given that this place be their battle ground considering the circumstances. No other place could hold them. Or, rather, they were not willing to harm any other place. Especially not the castle in which they both grew up in, a place sacred to both male No Souls for entirely different reasons. For one, because he values the fact that at one point he lived there as a happy man. It brings back pleasurable memories- memories that he had been without for hundreds of years- that he would like to continue making in that very place. For the other, that castle is a place of victory, a place where he had fought against the odds and won with cunning and underhanded tricks. It is where he started a family of his own, became is own man, rather than stand in his brother's shadow. This arena, however, is different. For both brothers, this arena is a place of negativities For Kro, it is a place where he suffered to the point of becoming a broken man, a creature rather than someone worthy of the word power and honor. It is a place where he had no choice but to succumb to the ways of his younger brother, fighting in order to survive off of barely anything. For Alin, it is a place of blunder. A place where his brother had escaped due to Alin not planning for him to break. He had thought his brother unbreakable, but apparently shattering him caused him to become something far stronger, and as a result he escaped. As a King, no one should know of any blunders he makes. However, all of his subjects know of this mistake, of letting Vasile get free and openly declare war on him and his.

Kro spreads his arms wide, a grin across his face as his golden eyes bleed to crimson, his blood boiling in excitement and his power shifting warmly under his skin making him feel as though he's being cooked from the inside out. Fangs jut from his upper gums, hardly fitting into his mouth. "Ahh, this brings back memories, doesn't it fratior(baby brother)? It's been how long since we were both in this building? Two hundred, three hundred years?"

"Try more. And you're no brother of mine," Alin grumbles, his lips pulled into a snarl. His own fangs flash as he talks, his vermillion eyes having lost the lively purple tint, sinking just to brilliant crimson to match his sibling's. His messy fading hair from pitch black at the roots to gold at the tips shifts in an unseen air, just as Kro's flat tresses do. "Brothers don't kill family".

"Oh, they don't? I guess they just poison and torture them then, huh?" Kro snickers darkly, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind for next time. Say! Why don't you find yourself a pretty little lady, and this time _I'll_ play the bad guy!" the energy jittering from nerve to nerve is almost enough to upset his stomach, to be honest, but god _damn_ does it feel good to mock the bastard like this! He wants nothing more than to start the fight already, but trash talking is just as good. "And _I'll_ torture you day in and day out until you break, become a monster, fall into the ocean, loose your memories, wake up in an unknown land, become even _more_ of a monster, lose an arm and a leg to some fucktard because you can't remember how to regenerate limbs, run into a kid who is thought to be a monster even though he's innocent, raise the kid _while_ bending to human wills just so you can remain around said kid, leave the kid for a few years, regain your memories, gain a best friend, see that kid from before once he's grown up, and decide that then is the perfect time for revenge against me only to realize that you're in love with the fucking human boy you raised over the years!" He chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest, "Yes. In the mean time, I'll stay in a castle that represents all of your happiness, take that happiness and destroy it by alternating it to the point where when you return for your revenge, you don't know where the _fuck_ you are, and then die! Oh! And not to mention, to begin the breaking process, I'll take that pretty lady of yours, fuck her senseless till she's pregnant, and get her to trick you into thinking you're the father of her child all for the sake of my plans!" Taking a deep breath though he doesn't need to breathe, he finishes up, "Yesssssss. That sound like the most fun _ever"._

Alin stares at his older sibling, astonished. Did he just take the past couple years and ramble it off like it was one massive game to him? The King's hands clench, "Enough!" He barks, though does his best to deliver a witty reply, "It sounds like everything turned out good for you. You found love again, right? Your arm and leg ar back, are they not? Your memories are filled with all sorts of adventure! You should be kissing my boots to thank me!"

Kro chuckles, "Ah, yes, because I was just so _fucking bored_ of being a peace loving King whom had brought joy to the land and thought that he was going to spend the rest of eternity with his beautiful wife, his beautiful children and his brother. It was so _irritating_ to not have to fight for my life, tear others limb from limb, struggle and fight to survive only to in the end find that fighting and slaughtering is the only thing I've ever done best other than cry". His words are ice, next, "I just _wanted_ my life to turn into one massive shit storm". A shit storm that only turned out well because of some twisted fate diety that decided to be kind to him...Or whatever.

"Tch. _Exactly_. See? I showed you your true calling!"

Done playing around, Kro's lips turn into a snarl themselves, mirroring his little brother's expression. The two, despite their different appearances in both eye and hair color, as well as height with Kro being taller, look like two men in the mirror. Their stances the same, their expressions the same, their facial structures the same. "I was happy not knowing what it fucking was," he snaps darkly before nails become lengthened claws. "No matter. I'll put this 'calling' of mine to good use".

It is with that said, that the two clash, rushing one another and slamming into the other fighter as though a pair of starved lions fighting over a single slab of meat. The sounds that erupt from within the arena could be compared to sounds those lions would make as well...Times five or six. The speed at which the two vampires move cannot be tracked by the untrained human eye, trained human eyes would also have a hard time keeping up. Anything nonhuman would have to concentrate hard if they were lucky. Kro ducks around a punch that swings around to make contact with his head in an attempt to crush it then and there, countering the blow with an uppercut of his own which is redirected thanks to Alin's swift thinking. Being smaller of the two, Alin has to worry about momentum when lifting his older brother, but this uppercut gives him plenty of just that, allowing him to slam his sibling into the ground behind him. Kro's mouth opens in a voiceless gasp, only to find a knee crunching his teeth into his skull. Even despite this damage, Kro's hand reaches up to grab the neck of his younger brother, slamming him face first into the dirt. The impact is more than enough to leave heavy dents in the ground, scarring the floor without remorse. On that ground, the two roll, scrabbling and tearing at one another, their wounds healing just as fast as they're dealt, not even allowing a single drop of blood to fall onto the dirty floor below them.

Kro slams his knee into Alin's rib cage, shattering it and causing the other night walker to groan but not spit up blood as the ribs fix themselves the moment the knee is removed. In retaliation, Alin decides that the best thing he can give Kro is the gift of missing a jaw. And so, with powerful hands he takes a hold of his brother's face and literally rips that body part from its hinges, not giving Kro the slightest chance to respond. The jaw is thrown to the side, leaving Kro's tongue to dangle uselessly from his bleeding mouth, only for the jaw to reform itself, that which had been thrown to the side turning to a blood goop substance before literally sinking into Kro's flesh. A roar escapes the former King as he lashes out at the current one, slamming his fist straight into the other's face and breaking not only his nose, but the entire visage. Alin goes flying back into the wall of the stand, creating a gaping crater there as the wall reinforced with steal and another layer of concrete for fights just like this. He pulls himself from the crater, pausing to catch his bearings only to leap out of the way just in time for Kro's heel to make yet another ditch in the flooring. Alin lands swiftly, slipping around his elder brother's latest attack and using the tips of his fingers to jab them under Kro's ribs and up into a lung. There, he curls his fingers viciously, claws ripping through organs and causing Kro to release a roaring scream not unlike the wounded beast he is.

Alin takes this moment to pull free Kro's lung, his liver and a good portion of his intestines before using that very digestive organ to wrap around Kro's neck and send him flying into a different portion of the wall. He ignores the urge to use chakra, something he had picked up in the past for various reasons, only intending to use his brute strength against someone like the monster he admits he created. If this were the old Vasile, he would be currently on the ground crying, begging for Alin to see the error of his ways. And Alin would be laughing while kicking his spine in. Error? What error? The only error he sees is the fact that Vasile has been blessed with immunity to silver where as Alin is like everyone else. Normal and very weak against the metal. As Kro picks him self out of the hole his body made, he tears apart his own intestines, ignoring the pain that crosses his features as the organs go back inside his body on their own, healing the wound and taking away the pulsing urge to sit there and bitch about pain. The two brothers pause to stare one another down, but find themselves disappointed. While roughed up, neither Kro nor Alin have sustained real wounds, wounds that won't heal for whatever reason. Silver toxin and silver itself respectively would end the small war then and there, but neither male thought to bring such things in their rage. This woul be a battle only solved by their hands and feet.

Kro groans as Alin appears in front of him using that graceful speed of his, palm wrapping around the vampire's throat and guiding him 'gently' along the wall around the whole arena. The steal enforced concrete whines and groans, meshing with Kro's muffled out gasps and curses before finally he decides that enough is enough and that he doesn't feel like being given ta tour of the wall the hard way. Using flexibility that someone his size shouldn't have, Kro's right leg curls up and back, held in place by his abdomen as that very leg hooks around Alin's throat and pushes back, forcing him to stop in his tracks. This gives Kro plenty of time to glance at their mother whom is not really just that, and then to the groaning blood beast- it would appear that that had hurt. He cares not as he rushes towards his younger sibling, tackling him wth everything he has, driving a knee home into his sternum as well for good measure. He never thought he would, but he certainly misses his metallic limbs as they would leave a stronger impact. All the same, he flips before a fist can find its way into his middle, having been rolled over a moment earlier. In place of his body, the ground takes the impact, another hole in it being created. Kro flips his way onto his feet nimbly, leaping up and slamming his heel into his sibling's head just in time to miss getting his knees broken. He lands as Alin is sent tumbling to the side, only for his hand to help him leap to his feet and rush Kro once more with a snarl on his lips. The two exchange fang filled glares as the sound of their impacting blows resonds through out the massive arena, through the halls of the building to the torture chambers, and further down into the building to bounce off the walls of the holding cells.

Anyone outside would assume that explosives were going off rather than blows being met evenly with such a savagery that no normal man would be able to withstand even just one straight forward blow. Kro releases a yowl, jaws opening wide when his brother's own fangs sink into his teeth as though he really were a lion. With his oral weapons in there deep, Alin takes this moment to animalistically shake his head back and forth, ripping skin and muscle from Kro's being, tearing a massive chunk from his shoulder ad causing blood to dance across his face. He spits the hunk of flesh out, disgusted by the taste of anything having to do with his elder sibling only to find a hand shoved through his gut without remorse. "That fucking hurt," Kro snarls before promptly tearing the other man's spine out of him, hooking his hand around the connected bones and tissue and with a simple jerk shedding it free o his body. With nothing to support him or make his body move, Alin screams his pain and flumps to the ground useless, smacking his face on it with no chance at all to stop the fall in the slightest. He groans and then cries painfully again as his ribs are then torn from his person from the outside, Kro pulling out the bones with his bare hands and tossing them to the side. To make sure that his dear baby brother is in pain- and lots of it- he punts the smaller man into the wall, watching him helplessly bounce off of it and lay there in wait for his spine and ribs to regenerate.

Alin in turn lays there, waiting for the pain to stop. He can feel his spine and the nerves reconnecting as though nothing were wrong. His ribs are the last to come, and in that time Kro had taken the pleasure of beating the ever living _fuckin_ hell out of him. As a foot comes down to smash his throat in, Alin's hand reaches up to meet it, gripping Kro's calf and using that powerful grip of his to tear the muscle out of the other's leg with a harsh if not sloppy jerk. He watches as Kro throws his head back with a cry of pain, music to his sensitive ears. Unable to use his lower leg now, and by extension his foot, Kro opts instead to slam his fist into Alin's face, only to find a boot in his own which sends him flying into a new wall. He rolls and twists around the slab of stone thrown at him for good measure, his muscle returning to him as he does so. A second slab comes hurtling towards him like an asteroid is jumped over, only for a hand to wrap around his head and usher him into the ground. He makes contact, the bone that protects his brain cracking and skin tearing to release blood that spatters the ground. Yet another hole in the flooring is made.

With the others

It had taken some time, however Itachi and the others had managed to get enough information to find the way to Kro's old home. They had approached a few civilians to ask for directions, telling them that they wanted to see the castle from afar if possible due to personal interests. Luckily, those they asked didn't give two fucks about whether or not the group wanted to just visit or perhaps tear the building down. The bad news was that they would have to travel at full speed the whole time if they wanted to make it there before nightfall. And while Itachi nor Naruto really recall Kro mentioning if his kind are stronger at night or not, they would rather not risk it. As humans, they can only see so well in the dark, dojutsu or chakra to the eyes or not. Plus, as the army would have a territorial advantage. Also, if Alin's army knows about Kro and is planning on backing up their King, then the Shinobi had best hurry. Surely the fight between brothers is hard enough without an army taking advantages of whatever openings Kro has in his stances and blows. With an army at his back, the chances of their vampire leader winning are slim. Taking off, the group of six Kro-devoted men rush forward, their legs working fast and their bodies becoming a blur even to trained eyes as they rush to make it to their destination before the sun falls. They dash in a diamond formation with Itachi at the front point, Sasuke and Naruto flanking him on either sides, behind them are Zabuza and Haku respectively with Sasori taking up the rear.

With the long distance to cover, the group has time to swiftly further flesh out the pincer attack. They would pair off as planned, however the pairs have been changed. Itachi and Sasuke would be switching partners. It had taken a moment but it came to the elder Uchiha's mind that it would work best this way. Naruto and Sasuke were on a team even if for a short while, and work best as front line fighters. They do not need to communicate in order to read the other's movements, capable of adapting to one another far better than Itachi could with his baby brother at this moment in time. They could also hold off the army easiest while the other two pairs made to go around the army to attack propperly. Itachi, while he hadn't been paired with him while a part of the Akatsuki, knows well how Sasori works and can in turn battle at his puppets' sides with ease. Haku and Zabuza would be staying paired with one another, however, already a stable duo as it were.

It took them seven hours to get to the castle. Seven whole hours of running and using chakra to make their bodies even stronger. However, none of them find themselves tired even as they had to travel through a swamp just to get to where they were going. This is why Kro had chosen each of them, as they all have the ability to travel so far and for so long without stopping, and remain powerful. Honestly, Itachi would have needed to rest if it weren't for his bond with Kro keeping him healthy and strong. And years earlier Haku would have dropped from exhaustion if he hadn't spent all those years training for something like this. He and Zabuza wanted to be prepared for when Kro called upon their services as those indebted to him. But as it were, they do indeed make it to the massive castle that had served as Kro's home for who knows how long before he had been sabotaged.

" _ **I know that this is a bad time to mention this, but just how old**_ **is** _ **Kro?"**_ Kurama murmurs blandly in Naruto's inner ear.

" **Yea, now really isn't the time to be wondering that...But you have a good point. I mean, he was already a few hundred years old by the time I met him".**

" _ **He could be as old as me,"**_ Kurama utters, not caring for the fact that he just admitted that he's fairly ancient himself.

Naruto grunts as he stares the army down. There has to be at least ten thousand of them. He wonders just how they all lived around the castle, only seeing a building about half the size of said home, but doesn't bother to investigate. Little does he know that the barracks has under ground floors, enough to handle the army in whole. The building is merely the entrance. The tall building looks old yet somehow graceful in its own way, standing proud despite the tenseness in the air as an army stands at its front not too far away. It would appear that Alin's men _were_ indeed ordered to stay behind in case Kro had back up, just as Kro figured would happen. The six men enter their pairs, Naruto and Sasuke taking the front of the line up as the other four take off to the sides, beginning their running anew. Naruto's blue eyes narrow with determination, trying to figure out whether or not he'll need to pull out the big guns right away or not.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" He looks to his long time rival and friend, spotting the nearly impassive face that stares down the army as they approach it. Coming closer to it, he realizes that the army is not just made up of human looking people, but those that look like animals as well, and animals themselves. He thinks there's a cheetah in there somewhere, oddly enough. Each man and women is dressed in armor designed to protect their bodies. Those shaped like humans have more familiar metal plates on their person, however, he spots that snake people have armor that protects their serpentine lower bodies, curling around the back but not the bottom. For horse people- centaurs- he sees armor over their backs and long legs in addition to the familiar human armor. That cheetah he spotted a moment ago is dressed similarly, a helmet allowing for its ears to protrude and move. A minotaur shifts as Naruto and his counter part continue to get closer. By now he can hear whisperings in a language he cannot understand. He's heard Kro utter some words from that language, he thinks, but he never taught Naruto it so he can only assume they're wondering why just two men are coming at them as though they can win.

Sasuke's black eyes sweep carefully over the legions that have been neatly lined up, row after row and column after column. At the very front stands a proud warrior, a centaur armed to the teeth with even spikes on his knees to impale the enemy on should he so choose it. He looks bigger than the other centaurs that Sasuke can see in the cluster of flesh, protective plates and weaponry. He must be the commander of the army, then, if he's at the very front, standing at the ready with his specially made broad sword. He'll have to die first- take out the leader and you have a better chance at causing mayhem and confusion. And against this many people, they'll need as much mayhem and confusion as one can get. He eyes Naruto, pursing his lips. To go all out, or not? It's a good question that he doesn't need to voice to know that his fellow former Team Seven member is wondering the same thing. In the ten months that he spent on that ship with his brother and the others, Sasuke had managed to become much stronger than he had been ever before. He had been training in an attempt to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan in preparation for this very battle. And it worked. It is not the loss of a loved one, nor of your best friend, that causes the new version of the Sharingan to awaken, but rather high levels of physical and emotional stress. Levels that would drive a normal Shinobi mad with rage or sorrow, forcing him into insanity. However, Sasuke is no normal Shinobi. His brother had tortured him with Sasori's help, much to the dismay of Naruto and Haku who had fervently pleaded that he not go through with such horrid training. It had worked, however, the torture and the physical abuse. Because as he meets blue eyes, he watches them snap to slitted crimson and realizes that yes, they should at least bring forth a good portion of their full power first thing. They'll be keeping an army of at least ten thousand busy after all.

With the brothers

The two men that look so alike and yet so different stare one another down, panting as sweat and dirt covers their bodies. It was the first time for Kro for his wounds to stop healing themselves, his energy actually dipping so low to the point where he is fatigued and just about ready to collapse. His exhausted crimson eyes are dark with exhaustion, as he's been at it with his little brother for the passed few hours. He had attacked the castle early that morning as the sun just rose, and now his internal clock is telling him that that very same ball of fire is high in the sky. They've been at it for probably six hours or so. By now, he realizes, Naruto and the others should be either taking Alin's army on or almost there. He knew that Naruto would notice his absence even in the dead of night- the boy is far too perceptive for his own good sometimes. Normally, fighting for six hours would not tired Kro, being the beast he is. However, fighting at nearly full strength for six hours is something else completely. It has a toll of its own, and his body is tired of regenerating every few moments. Gashes riddle his body, blood slipping to the ground sloppily and in amounts that probably should have killed him by now. The fact that he's alive still though is a good thing- it means that he's ready for more.

Across the arena from him, Alin's entire body hurts and aches with the pain of battle. But much like his older sibling, a grin is on his face, his white fangs bared to the air to show his excitement. This is what he's been wanting all these years! A true battle to the death, much like the war he had been born into. And to think, his own older brother, the man whom used to be called the Plâns Secerător- the Weeping Reaper- is giving him just what he wanted. He sees the grin on Vasile's face- even now he refuses to call him by that stupid new name of his, Kro- as well. The blond monster he had created is enjoying himself just as much as Alin is. How glorious. He's glad he had ordered his men, horrified as they were to see that Vasile is still very much alive and had killed his nieces and sister-in-law with such ease and so little care. If they were here, not only would the building have collapsed by now- though by the rumbling and shaking it's making, it's currently on its last legs as it were- and Vasile would probably be dead, killed by some stranger. No, Alin doesn't want that. He wants to kill his dearest big brother with his own two hands. He wants to slaughter the man he had admired and envied for his power during the war, but hated for his softness. He wants to slaughter the bastard who took his beloved wife and daughters from him.

"Ready for round two, frate mai mare(big brother)?" Alin challenges as he huffs out another breath. He too is littered with gashes, his own life liquid trickling from a rather savage cut on his forehead that leaks over his left eye. He doesn't close that eye, however, not caring for the stinging sensation the blood causes when making contact with the ocular organ. "I know I am".

Kro stands and chuckles, only for a fist to be found being shoved down his throat. It would seem that Alin wasn't willing to wait for an answer. Kro's broken jaw is jammed closed by his own hand, his teeth cutting through bone and flesh as Alin retreats with a cry, his hand being bitten off by the beast. However, as Kro spits out that appendage, a new one replaces it completely a moment later. "I'm ready when you are," he replies before once more clashing with his younger sibling by four hundred years. He slides back as a foot connects with his crossed arms that are used to block, however, he's sent flying to the side and through the reinforced wall rather than being stopped by it. As he pulls himself from the hole, he finds himself looking at something astounding. He cannot help but laugh, pleased by the sight. The sound is slow and dark, like a distant thunderstorm looking to spread and begin to pour upon those below its might. And then the sound grows as Kro's realization sets in. he throws his head back, his jaw and teeth having finally fixed themselves though the pain is still there. Hysteria comes over him as he arches his person back, his hands thrown to the side as his chortles cause his chest to spasm. Now instead of distant thunder, the arena is in the eye of the storm, the cracking sounds of his laughter bouncing off what remains of the walls even as the building has begun to finally give way. Funny how they simply keep throwing each other at the walls and ground rather than at the ceiling too, for that is completely intact.

Alin now stands more ready than ever, different from what he had been before. With completely red sclera and irises, he has taken on something of a transformation of sorts. Nothing as drastic as Vasile's own, but he doesn't need to change drastically in order to kill his sibling. His once rounded ears now sit, pointed and proud, his messy and naturally wind swept hair standing on end as though he had been struck by lightning. His fangs hang from his mouth, too large to be hidden by his lips, and four inch talons dangle from his fingers. His completely red eyes narrow at his brother's laughter, as though the sight before him is something he had been waiting for. As though Vasile were the man to have broken his brother instead of the other way around. "What's so funny, brother? Have you become so mad that laughter is the only way you can show your fear?" Where as Vasile's voice had sounded to be doubled over or gurgling something at the same time in that other form of is, Alin's sounds to be deeper and echoing without the help of the battered arena.

Kro snickers, pulling himself up right as his madness ebbs away. Indeed, he is a mad man, a creature whom thrives on this battle alone, having been waiting for it for hundreds of years whether he realized it or not. "Perfect Alin!" He praises with a face splitting grin, his eyes nearly squinted closed his smile is so large, "You're absolutely astounding!" Vampires don't have auras or anything of the sort, but they do have energy within them that powers their bodies. It cannot be turned into a weapon or anything of the sort, it cannot be controlled or honed as some may believe. However it _can_ be sensed. And right now, Kro is sensing that a massive amount of energy has been released from his brother. "I could ask for no better an opponent than you, my frate iubit mai tanar(beloved younger brother)! It's perfect for my revenge, for me to tear you down as you are now!"

"As if you could ever hope to lay a finger on me!" Alin snarls, taking the challenge as a death threat and rushing his brother. Faster than ever, he leaves a sonic boom behind has he breaks the sound barrier, another sounding off right in Vasile's ear as he appears and shoves his hand through his older sibling's gut. With the claws of his other hand, he decapitates his sibling, the head's visage broken from glee and having turned to surprise at the very last moment. As Vasile's body is pulled off of Alin's forearm, he watches the body slump down to the ground, motionless as blood stains the ground in the from of a pool. "Sper ca se bucura de iad, frate(I hope you enjoy hell, brother)," he utters as he watches the blood continue to pool. For an hour, he stands like that, waiting to find if his sibling actually lived through that final decapitation. When two hours pass, Alin turns and decides that victory is his, a surge of pride and gleeful vengeance rushing through him as he maintains his stronger form. He has little doubt by now that his army has defeated Vasile's followers. Wanting nothing more than to return home and ready a funeral for his wife and children, he walks his way towards the entrance of the building. He looks over his shoulder one last time as he opens the door, looking in the direction of the arena before closing his eyes and readying to drop the transformation. However, before he can do so, a feeling of foreboding comes over him. His all red eyes snap open as a hand plants itself on his shoulder, the sensation of a tall being looming behind him causing his senses to scream.

"We're not done here quite yet, brother," Kro utters, nearly giggling like a child as he whispers into his sibling's ear as though telling a childish secret. The hand on Alin's shoulder clenches tightly, claws of his own digging in deep and causing the vampire to cry is pain out despite not wanting to. "Come play with me, we haven't spent time together in _so long_ ". Kro moves out of his own way as he pulls and pushes Alin towards and then passed him, forcing him to go flying back and through the walls of the place he had called hell for so long.

Alin groans as he sits up, finding himself in an empty room for something- though he remembers not- only to cough blood as a foot slams into his gut. Before his body does, the floor gives way, sending him back into the underground arena that they had been working on demolishing. How?! How the _fuck_ had Vasile managed to survive being decapitated?! Not even Alin himself can do _that_! "This is going to be harder than I thought," he groans snappishly as he picks himself up, dusting himself off. He hacks, however, throwing up blood despite the regenerative properties of his more powerful form. Hearing the sound of large flapping wings, he looks up from his hunched over position, only for his crimson eyes to widen. **Shit**. He had forgotten just how utterly terrifying Vasile looked when he first entered that second form of his, but now with that very body in front of him the memory is all too clear. Standing in front of him is a creature of his nightmares.

Kro's second form- that which contains the white irises rimmed with red and golden asterisk pupils, black sclera, wings, long blond hair and fangs far too large for his mouth including talons for nails and pointed ears- in all its beastly glory stands before the younger sibling with a frown on his features. No more playing around. He's getting tired. Tired of the fight being drawn out, and tired in general. The damage done to his body has been massive, and even though he had been basically a god in the Elemental Nations, here in Nastafiles he has a harder time seeming as such- his brother has shown him that. His strange eyes stare at his younger sibling before suddenly he is gone, disappearing with not even a sonic boom, simply _no longer there_ until just as abruptly he is at his brother's side and slamming a fist into his ribs.

The fight begins anew a third time, however this time it's rather one sided. There is nothing Alin can do other than block and dodge Vasile's wrath, crying out his pain when he fails and groaning as the building finally starts to collapse. It would seem that his back just took out the main support beam of the dreaded arena's housing. Not wanting to be crushed. Alin leaps to his feet and begins the task of dodging debris and escaping the situation at hand, only for a chunk of steel to be thrown at him. Luckily he had been hit by the flat side, but it was enough to force him to stay under the collapsing building as things seem to fall in slow motion. Before he can sit up and leap into action again, a hand slips around his throat, fingers curling around the body part and claws digging in painfully. Alin is forced to stare at his brother as they meet eyes, Vasile's haunting Alin's before suddenly he finds himself being impaled on a pole sticking up. His brother then drags him through the pole, bisecting his body and ignoring the pain that comes from his throat. A pained cry of someone being tortured- and that's exactly what's happening here. The pole had entered his chest, and exited through his groin, ripping flesh and muscle and breaking bone as slowly as dragging a person through a blunt metal pole can be. It hurts. It hurts so bad that his mouth can only hang open in a silent scream as his wound makes to heal itself. His all red eyes are open wide, bloody tears leaking from them as his form trembles.

Kro smiles a dark, haunting smile that no sane person would be wearing at any point in time. However, Kro has never been sane. Not since he woke up from his coma, and probably not since he first accessed this second tier of his power. Aware of the building crumbling, he scoops up his younger sibling and flies, his wings carrying him swiftly through the air and helping him to dance around the debris that falls around him. He makes certain to slam Alin into anything and everything he can find, going so far as to shove sharp stone through the boy's throat as his whimpers of pain annoy him. It takes a moment, but his eyes adjust to the brightness of the sun high in the sky as he now watches the destroyed arena crumble and fall into itself. A sense of completion hits him, if only slightly, upon seeing his version of hell fall. What a beautiful sight, really it is. Kro holds his younger brother up by his good arm, his wound from that pole still trying to heal and now newer wounds- such as the stone to the throat- working to close as well. Because these wounds are still very open, Kro watches as his brother's blood rains down on the ground, painting it like spilled red ink from a faulty pen. Alin is truly a mess. In addition to the pole wound and the shard of concrete in his throat, the arm he doesn't hold the fool by dangles from his shoulder by mere threads of skin and tendons, useless. He had lost a foot at some point in Kro's attempt to bash him around on the arena's infrastructure on the way out. His lungs are obviously collapsed if not punctured by ribs, some of which stick out of the other vampire's side. Blood runs over both eyes thanks to a cracked skull, and Alin's jaw is set at an odd angle, hinting that it is probably both unhinged and broken.

"You make a very lovely picture, Alin," Kro coos as slowly his brother's all red eyes drift to him. He's basically dead in Kro's hold, just barely hanging on out of sheer will power. "But now it's time for you to die. Maybe if you were stronger, like me, you'd be able to survive this. But you're weak and pathetic. You never were all that strong when compared to me; you were always in my shadow. I know now that that's why you did this to me". When Alin's eyes begin to roll back, Kro growls and jostles the mute vampire, "Look at me! Look at what you've turned me in to! _This_ is the beast you made! _I_ am the creature that had at one point been gentle and loving and a man of peace, and now you've broken me forever! You better be _fucking_ proud of yourself, because I can _never_ go back to being that pathetic crying little shit". He would be lying if he said he didn't miss that softer part of him. The part that loved live, and desired for true equality amongst all living creatures. The side of him that cried with each life he took for the sake of keeping his loved ones safe. However, there is no going back. He doesn't _want_ to go back, but it's regretful that he had lost that part of him, as someone like the man he had been are so rare. "All because you wanted out of my god damn shadow, you did this to me. I suppose I should be thanking you, because otherwise I probably wouldn't have become this strong, and I wouldn't have met Naruto". Or Sasuke and Itachi for that matter. He shakes Alin a second time when the eyes begin to roll back again. "Don't go giving in on me now. You've got one last injury to handle," Kro issues.

It is with that said, that Kro wraps his arms around his younger brother in an embrace that some would possibly think to be kind and loving. As though to say goodbye. However, a gurgle of pain and a faint struggle of desperation comes from the certainly dying Alin. His energy has run out, no longer able to heal his wounds. The pole wound is mostly healed, however the concrete impaling his esophagus is still very much there. Kro's massive wings take them higher into the sky, towards the sun as though he were Icarus. However, unlike the foolish boy who did not heed his father's words, Kro is not downed by the ball of fire in the blue around him. Though he does stop after passing the clouds, finding this height to be perfect. His legs now wrap around Alin's kicking ones, his arms lowering to pin the flailing limbs that weakly struggle for freedom. And then Kro's wings fold against his back, furling tightly and causing them to fall. The wind in his ears causes the heightened sense to ring almost painfully in his head as they hurtle towards the ground below. As they begin to get closer, Kro spins their bodies, forcing them to become something of a massive drill headed for the ground.

Pain explodes in his body, everything rupturing and breaking as he makes contact with the earth, digging into it with pure blunt force. The sound of Alin's head crunching against the surface of the planet is one that Kro will never forget. And while he had to take about an hour to let his own body heal from the damage done to him, once healed he looks to his brother's obliterated form. A slow, grin cracks across his face as he picks himself up from the massive crater their bodies had made. His wings help him keep his balance and upon finding himself too tired to use his arms and legs to climb he flies his way out. Landing with a stumble, Kro walks forward, aiming for the direction of the castle that is now certainly his and his alone. His domain once more. His path is jagged and really he doesn't get all that far before his transformation gives way. His wings slither their way back into his skin, his claws and fangs shrink, his distorted eyes turn to red and then finally gold again, his pointed ears become rounded and his hair return to its original length. His clothing is torn to the point that it's a wonder he's not naked, the bandages around his abdomen had been lost hours ago and are now most likely buried within the rubble of the arena. He manages to stumble a few steps forward before falling to his knees limply and then slamming face first into the ground. So riddled with exhaustion, he doesn't even register the fact that slamming his visage into the unforgiving earth actually hurt.

His golden eyes haze over, tired and hardly able to stay open. A weak, soft chuckle escapes him, a smile on his lips. Or, he thinks he's smiling. The chuckling continues as he stares at nothing in particular, just the grass that tickles his nose and threatens to poke his eyes. He laughs and lightly chortles before finally, he realizes that he's...Crying. Bloody tears tail down his face as relief washes over him, a sense of absolute completion replacing the pain. He did it. He. Freaking. Did it. His revenge, that which he had been clueless about until perhaps a year ago, is done. Both revenges, actually, seeing as he had killed Obito, Madara's apprentice and the replacement for Kro's vengeance against him, and now this one. He cares not if he's the last surviving member of the Fane family now. All he cares is that he got his revenge. It feels like for the first time since he woke up from that coma, that his heart is as light as a feather. Pure glee, happiness, joy, whatever...It feels so damn _good_. He continues to cry and laugh until finally his world turns black, far too exhausted to pick himself up and go back to the others. Itachi will track him down when they're done, and either he or Naruto can carry him home.

 **Now there's only one thing left to do.**

One month later, Fane Castle, Medical Bay

He curses the light that hits his eyes, disturbing his slumber. He was having an excellent dream that he isn't so certain actually was a dream. Opening his eyes, Kro grunts as the sunlight nearly blinds him, making him release a string of curses in his native tongue, the words flowing from him smoothly and naturally as though he had never forgotten how to speak the language in the first place. He's going to flay whomever decided that keeping the curtains open was a good idea. Collecting his thoughts, Kro takes note of everything around him. It's all white, much to his annoyance, and the bed is stiff as all fuck. It smells like ass- cleaning agents- in the room, telling him just where he is. He's never actually had to be in a hospital room before, not for himself at least. And now he knows that he never wants to be in one ever again, regardless of who it's for. Pausing for a moment, he realizes that if he's in such a place, that means that Itachi found him and brought him to safety- or one of his followers did at the very least. He wonders how long it took them, considering the fact that the arena is fairly far away from the castle.

Kro makes to sit up, pulling himself into a comfortable position with ease, pleased to find himself back to full health and strength as he clenches and unclenches his hands. He can feel that his energy has been returned back to normal ready to supply him with power at a moment's notice and his chakra levels are also normal- they had better be, seeing as he hasn't used chakra since his fight with Obito. Realizing that he is fine, he grins a small grin as this supports the dream that really wasn't a dream. It's over. His revenge has been had, and with that in mind he must be back in _his_ castle. With that in mind, Kro decides that it's time to get up and stretch out his stiff body. How long has he been out for? If he's this stiff, it has to have been at least a week. However, when he makes to slip his legs over the edge of the bed and begin his trek to some place with real clothing rather than the stupid gown he's wearing, he is brought to a stand still.

Naruto is laying there asleep, draped across the portion of the bed he himself had not been using, his mouth hanging open as drool pools under his face.

Kro's nose scrunches at the sight of the drool, but then simply stares at the obviously tired face of the boy at his bedside. He can see the dark, sleepless, shadows under his eyes, and the fatigue that comes through his long and slow breaths. He looks no worse for wear, other than that, meaning that he and the others declared victory over Alin's army. Kro finds himself staring at the handsome young man at his bedside, contemplating. He recalls having admitted the emotion he feels for the boy to be love. And he does not second guess himself. He knows what love feels like, having felt it towards Nepsis in his cluelessness. And he did love that harpie woman with all that he had until he found that it had all been a lie. Hence why he hates women- not that he realized it until he got his memories back. But Naruto is not a woman. Yes, he rose the boy from a stupid child to an admittedly brilliant fighter and smart man. Yes, it is because of this that he probably should only feel some sort of brotherly feelings towards the child, but that is not the case. And he knows why.

Naruto, a boy that had been scorned as a 'monster' had accepted Kro- a _real_ monster- with such little thought. Of course, he realizes that it was probably mostly done out of a yearning for attention and for someone to care for him for once. However, the impact was the same on Kro. On top of that, he had gone behind his village's back and offered him his own blood at the risk of Kro possibly draining him of every last drop. He had trusted Kro not to kill him, despite having only known him for a short amount of time. He believes now that that was when he had fallen for the child. He had spent so many years thought of as a monster by everyone including himself. Even to this day, he calls himself a monster- a beast, in the form of a man- and does not care for that is what he is. But Naruto...Naruto has always treated him like a person, someone worth his time and someone not to be feared. He cannot remember a single moment in the time he's known the boy that he was frightened by him. And that had been touching Kro's heart over the years without him even taking notice until recently. Kro had been betrayed by those he thought loved him, and as such a deep wound had been placed onto his person. A wound that, through Naruto's loyalty alone, had been mended slowly yet surely. Naruto had left his Village for Kro, even if he didn't really like the place in the first place, and he didn't question Kro's motives or actions but one time when he met Itachi and Kisame during the month of training for the Chunin exams.

Naruto, due to these things, his kindness, his loyalty, and his open mindedness, had allowed Kro to fall in love with him without really realizing it until recently. And that is why he gave the boy hugs and smiled every now ant then at him. That is why he constantly thought of him while he was with Itachi, and that is why even now he finds his hand running through the young man's surprisingly soft spiky tresses. Uzumaki Naruto had, in a sense, tamed him without even seeming to try. Kro is a monster, yes, but he is not emotionless or just a creature who only lusts for battle like some seem to think. He is capable of feelings, even the softer ones, like everyone else so it's no surprise to him that the wounds on his heart did manage to heal. It's just that he's surprised that Naruto healed them with such ease.

Ahh, thinking of all this sappy shit makes Kro feel gross. It makes his skin crawl, however he supposes that it's okay so long as he only thinks these things about Naruto. He refuses to think sappy, friendship crap, about say Itachi or Sasuke. They're his precious friends and that's all he needs to know other than the fact that he'd kill for them in less than a heart beat. He'll save the sappy, mushy bullshit to pertain to Naruto alone.

A groan escapes the boy underhand, the rubbing of his hair being enjoyable but new and slightly unfamiliar. So, he supposes that it's time to wake up. Opening his azure eyes slowly, he finds with shock that he had fallen asleep while waiting to see if Kro would wake up finally. It's not something he hasn't done before, but it's no less alarming. And seeing as the hand is much more familiar now that he's fully awake, his shoulders tense and he thinks about pulling away. He doesn't need to think long, though as the palm removes itself much to his chagrin. Naruto sits up, blue eyes blinking away any and all sleep to make sure that what he sees is not a dream. Sitting there, as though he had not been in a month long coma, is the man he had been begging to wake up for just that long ever since finding him. While Itachi had been to track him down, the bond between he and vampire just barely strong enough for him to follow the trail of pain and relief, Naruto had been the only one to carry Kro. In fact, he wouldn't let anyone save Itachi and occasionally Sasuke touch him. He had ignored his own wounds, including his still healing ribs, whilst carrying the behemoth of a man back to the castle and to the medical ward. There, the poured blood down the bastard's throat once every hour, hoping that this would help him to recover faster. And yet, the fight still took a toll on him, keeping Kro in a sleep like state for a whole month. Naruto took to the duty of watching over the vampire, where as Itachi- still acting as leader- told the others to spread the word of Alin's death and of Kro's return.

"You're awake," Naruto breathlessly smiles out, enthused by the sight of a healthy vampire in front of him. "I thought you'd be asleep forever".

Kro raises a brow, curious, "How long was I asleep for?"

"A month," Naruto reports, "Itachi and the others have been spreading the word about your victory and return to the throne. Most of the people are happy, according to what I've heard from Haku and Sasuke the other day, but there are some that are putting up a fight".

A _month_? Shit. That's the longest he's ever been out since waking up from his last coma. But then again, the fight had been something astounding. Kro rolls his shoulders, but nods. "I see".

Naruto nods and stands, "I'll go get Itachi. He returned late last night; I'm sure you'll want to talk to him about-" as he turns, he feels a hand lock around his wrist, forcing him to pause. Curious, Naruto looks over his shoulder to see Kro now standing on stable feet, as though he had never been out to begin with. "What's up? You want me to get you some clothes or something? Or maybe I can find some blood for you; I think there's some in the kitchen," he just wants to spread the good news. Kro is awake and well. Better yet, he's standing and seems as strong as ever. He flashes the vampire a broad grin, "I'll be right back so you can just wait here".

Kro tilts his head, staring at the beaming smile on the bo- no, Naruto is a man now. So the smile is beaming on the _man's_ face, far brighter than the sun that woke him up, it would seem. "I've got a better idea," he utters. Impatient. He's impatient and he knows it, but damn he doesn't care. With a gentle tug that easily brings the other blond to him, Kro stares into those azure orbs, searching.

But Naruto doesn't know what it is Kro is searching for. This gaze is intense, more intense and filled with something the blond cannot place. What is it? What is he looking for? What is that gaze filled with? A bit embarrassed by the staring contest and the confusion, Naruto looks away and now offers a sheepish smile, "What's your uh...Idea? Do you want to go find Itachi yourself? I mean, it'd be easy and all with that bond of yours. I'll go get you that blood". Although honestly he would much rather he just go get the blood and find Itachi later. He wants to spend time alone with Kro, basking in his awake presence and telling him about how he and the others obliterated ten thousand men. Naruto doesn't know how they survived doing that, but they did and he's proud of himself for it. He wants to hear Kro's story too, of how he finally got his revenge and killed the brother that ruined his life.

"I have a better idea," Kro states as he pulls Naruto closer to him, feeling the young man's body heat flow through his cooler frame. He takes note of Naruto's odd stillness as he holds the young man around the waist, his other hand tipping his chin up as Kro lowers his own. He continues to stare into those blue eyes, searching and strangely finding the yearning that seems to sit there whether Naruto realizes it or not. If the kid doesn't realize it, then this should wake him up. If Naruto is aware of his feelings, then this should make him aware of Kro's own emotions. And, if he ends up getting punched or something, then he finds he'll merely laugh it off. It's a gamble, and honestly it would probably be smarter if he waited and gently showed Naruto how he feels. However, the vampire has never been a very patient being when pertaining to getting what he wants. Even more so now that he _knows_ what he wants what with his revenge taken care of. His cool breath ghosts over Naruto's lips and face, he can feel the younger blond tense, his slightly parted lips sounding off the hitching breath as now Kro is only a few inches away from getting what he wants.

Naruto doesn't dare ask what Kro wants, understanding as the vampire slowly descends on him. He can feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest and he's near certain that Kro can hear it. He waits, and waits as the cool breath of the man that had risen him all those years ago ever so slowly brings himself closer. He can feel his body warming up with desire, though he dare not plunge in just in case this isn't what Kro wants for real. And then it happens. The sensation that had only happened one other time about ten months ago. A kiss that takes his breath away due to merely the contact. Instead of Naruto kissing Kro to get him out of a trance, it's Kro kissing him just because he can. The vampire's mouth is softer than he remembers as a thrill runs through his body and up his spine to tingle at the base of his head. The lips coax his to dance with them as golden eyes stare coolly into surprised blue and hangs guide Naruto's arms into wrapping around Kro's neck, bringing the two closer together and deepening the kiss. A tongue breaks between his slightly parted lips that tremble as they react to the invitation, not really certain as to what they should be doing but trying to respond all the same. Now closer together, Naruto's hyper aware senses allow him to feel a hand at the back of his head, pushing his lips even closer and the tongue further into Naruto's oral cave.

It's better than he had expected, the sensation of kissing young Uzumaki Naruto. Tasting him of his own choice, he finds the young man's flavor to be unique and highly addictive like the blood in his veins. He _can_ hear Naruto's heart puttering three times faster than it should be, and actually it pleases him. He can feel that Naruto's body heat has also risen and the shock in Naruto's eyes has turned from that to nothing but pleasure and the desire for more as his inexperienced mouth attempts to return the attention with just as much slow fervor. Naruto's arms around his neck pull them even closer together, causing Kro to take a deep breath in from his nose, the hard plains of their chests touching. He grins as he pulls back to see Naruto's tan cheeks blushing. He's never seen the Shinobi blush before. It's rather endearing.

Huffing from the surprising assult of his mouth, Naruto's now slightly swollen lips manage to sputter, "K-Kro...Wh-What?"

"If you can't tell how I feel about you then I'm just going to have to show you again," Kro rumbles low and husky as he steps back and sits, pulling the younger male onto the bed with him. To think that kissing another man would be so...Enthralling. The Jonin is addictive in more than one way now, and he wants more. He'll always want more.

"A-Ah, but-," Naruto tries, flailing as he's placed onto the large man's lap, his longer arms trapping Naruto by encircling his waist. This is so new and sudden and... _Nice..._ That he doesn't know what to do with himself. Words won't form as his eyes only switch between golden orbs and the lips that seem like they could be far more sinful if they wanted to be. "I- Uh-," he can form no words.

The vampire rolls his eyes and shakes his head, scoffing. "Fine, I'll just say it since you won't sit still long enough for me to kiss you again," though he'd very much like to, "I love you Naruto. Be mine". The shock of his confession is enough to stun the young man into stillness, and it is at this point that he plunges forward again and steals another oral embrace. This time his eyes are closed and the kiss is filled with far more than the first one had been. Thankfulness, desire, lust, yearning...Love. He won't be giving a long winded speech about how Naruto stole his heart just by accepting him as the monster he is, or how he just realized that that is why Kro has been transfixed on Naruto even after he became an adult. That's why he insisted on taking Naruto from a place that he didn't really like. Instead he'd just show him.

Naruto understands this, he realizes, as the second kiss is something he can better understand. Somehow, he can pick out the things the vampire is trying to say other than what he did. He realizes that what the vampire uttered moments before the second kiss was not his ears being faulty or anything like that. And the cheering of Kurama further supports this fact. Kro loves him. Has loved him for a long time but hadn't realized it until recently, and isn't willing to wait to tell him. Naruto does not mind as he clings to the larger man, doing his best to hold his own as he deepens the kiss, rewarded with a pleasured growl from the King of Nastafiles. And he realizes that this is in place of some long winded speech about his feelings. Naruto decides that it's best to convey his own emotions in the same manner. When they separate so that Naruto may breathe, the kiss broken by the Jonin so that he can huff heavily through now swollen lips, he looks up into those eyes the color of the sun and grins the brightest grin he can muster. He can feel his heart swelling with joy as he admits, "I'll only be yours if you be mine forever".

Kro smirks and presses his forehead against Naruto's own, meeting his eyes. The smirk slowly turns into a smile that appears to take Naruto's breath away. "Shut up, meat sack," he whispers as though it were an endearing coo. Though this time, it actually is as he steals a third and final kiss, one that again conveys how he feels, with him not giving a damn that it's mushy and stuff.


	37. Good News!

_**Ahh, man that was a good run! I can't believe I actually made it to the very end- there were times when I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to continue or not. Keeping Kro to character was hard as hell at times too because I found myself wanting to make him soften up towards a few of the others faster than he actually did. Describing Kro's deeper emotions- the fondness for Naruto that was growing in the beginning, and the confusion towards his memories coming back during that flash back, was honestly my bane. I didn't know how exactly to portray what Kro was feeling at the time.**_

 _ **I'm truly glad that I wrote this story; I think it's the best one yet. Originally Kro was going to be very different- a man of unrequited love and an obsession with Naruto whom was going to be Kro's past lover's distant descendant. It was going to have a Betrayal Knows My Name vibe to it in that way. But I didn't like that, so I changed Kro into a complete manipulative ass. I dunno where I got the name 'Kro' either. I was just trying to think up a unique name that I'd never seen before in any other fanfictions. I also wanted something short. For those of you who are interested, I'm putting a Bio of sorts below.**_

 _Name: Shishaue (Dead Hunger) Kro (No meaning), Vasile Romanian for King) Fane (Romanian for Crown)_

 _Alias: Kyuketsuki Kro, Rege Senge, Niciun Suflet, Bastard, Asshole, Dead Man, Vampire, Beast, Monster, King, Lord_

 _Age: At least 600 years old_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Species: Vampire- More specifically, in Nastafiles his race is called 'Niciun Suflet' meaning 'No Soul'_

 _Appearance: Kro is a very tall man, with a build akin to a basketball player's in that his person is wrapped in muscle made from constant running and arm work. His back and abdomen are also well kept. One could say that they could grind meat on his abs, but he could care less. His hair, is blond and only just long enough to reach the base of his neck in the back. Depending on certain circumstances, his hair is either swept back with three stubborn bangs dangling over his forehead and slightly into his eyes or permitted to lay naturally with bangs meeting his cheekbones to frame either side of his face and a few more strands running down the middle of his face and falling over the right side of his nose to frame that eye. His eyes are, normally, a liquid gold color. When angered, hungry or even excited his eyes are crimson- fangs are also there when he is going through these emotions though he can control when they are and are not seen. His complexion is pale, and over all he doesn't look a day older than twenty five. Kro's outfit changes through out the story, by the end he prefers to go shirtless with battle worthy pants and red 'stained' bandages around his abdomen. on either wrist are shackles with a few links of chain on each though not connected, restraining his mighty power. In the beginning of the story, he has an automail arm and leg on his left side for both. After his fight with Madara, however, these limbs become flesh._

 _Kro has a secondary form only used against the most powerful of his enemies. In this form his hair becomes very long, his fangs become far too long to stay in his mouth, his claws get longer, his ears taper off, he grows wings and his eyes change completely- white, red rimmed, iris, black sclera, golden asterisk shaped pupil. Many could attest to him looking like the devil himself in this form._

 _Height: Kro is actually 6'10"_

 _Personality: Put simply, Kro is an ass. He cares only for himself and loves to exploit weakness when he sees it. He is manipulative, and is smart enough to make even the Sandaime and Godaime Hokages bend to his will through bribery and blackmail respectively. Kro can be deep thinking some times, though often he takes things at base value. if that value is interesting, however, he doesn't mind to delve further into it. Kro doesn't like people. They are weak and predictable and over all not worth his time. He sees himself as above humans in every way possible. After getting over his amnesia, he finds that he loathes women and isn't afraid to show it if he feels the need. They are creatures not even worth breeding with in his eyes. Kro is very proud of his lineage, and save for his bastard of a brother he cares deeply for each and every one of them even in death. As time moves on through out Kro's time in the Elemental Nations, he becomes a bit less crude to the few people that have earned his respect however he treats everyone else as though they are tools or merely trash for him to dump over for fun. In the past, Kro was the opposite of how he is now. He was a peace lover and hated to fight- he loved to cloud watch and he was gentle towards even the lowest of beings. He cried easily, and wept for all the lives he took while doing so. One of the only things that transferred from his old self to his new self is his love for his family._

 _History: Kro comes from the illustrious Fane family, a noble clan. His parents were King and Queen of their territory, thus making him a Prince and first in line to the throne. Somewhere along the lines of his younger years- him being around 200 to 300 years old- a war broke out within the land. During which Kro- Vasile at the time- had become something of a star. He was, to say the least, his father's strongest soldier, capable of taking out enemy after enemy even with his vision impaired by bloody tears. It was during this war that his brother, Alin, was born. Vasile loved his brother as much as he loved his parents if not more. He personally taught Alin to fight, and in turn had him follow after his trail of blood during battles, letting him pick off the weaker enemies while he was still learning. Eventually, with the help of the army whose side he fought at, he brought peace to the land and unified it becoming its only King. In that time, he had visited towns and villages in order to further allow the people to know him and hopefully come to like him. In one village, he met a Harpie women with whom he fell in love with. He had later been told that she would bear him mix-breed twins. This is when his story took a turn for the worst. Alin had plotted for the Harpie to seduce Vasile, and it had worked. Having been poisoned by a special mixture called Silver Toxin, Vasile was knocked out and caged. It was in this cage that Vasile learned of Alin's hatred for him and the fact that the twins to be born were actually Alin's own offspring. Alin went on to torture and break Vasile, using him and many prisoners of war to hold underground- literally- gladiator battles. The reward for Vasile was blood with small doses of Silver Toxin in it to keep him nice and weak. Eventually, the beatings that came with constantly fighting for one's life broke Vasile mid-battle. He entered a berserk mode and killed everyone, guards included. After doing so, he left his brother and 'wife' with the promise of coming back to kill him personally. He then escaped the facility, only to stumble his way off a cliff and into the ocean below. The ocean carried his 'corpse' with its tides for an unknown amount of time. However eventually he was washed into a cave where he regained consciousness but had amnesia. After discovering what he was through experimentation, the at-that-time nameless Vasile terrorized what he later found out to be the Elemental Nations. In that time, he had been through all of the Shinobi Wars, merely slaughtering all and anyone in his path, until one day he came upon Uchiha Madara. he had demanded a fight with the powerful man, and was bested after a day straight of fighting. It was due to this fight that he lost his left arm and leg. After narrowly escaping with his life but lost limbs as at the time he didn't know how to regenerate them, the nameless vampire was washed upon a shore by the river he had fallen in to. An old man and, in his delusions, thinking he was his sun nursed him back to health while using a combination of mechanics and Fuinjutsu to give him new limbs. Upon successfully getting the limbs, he ate the old man. Later, the man came upon Naruto's birth and his Jinchuriki situation. He took interest in the human that was thought a monster despite being genuinely not, and bribed the Sandaime into letting him become the boy's guardian and in exchange he would become willing cannon fodder. As the years went by, the man grew fond of Naruto, and eventually became he legal guardian. He taught the boy to survive- how to fight, cook, read and right even- and protected him from the humans who didn't understand anything. Eventually, he ran into Itachi with whom he bound to him for his own uses and also Itachi's well being. This was through a mission to 'become' an Akatsuki member in hopes of taking the group down. Three years later, Kro regained his memories, and realized that he still had a revenge to take care of. It took about a year and a half, but eventually he succeeded, having gone back to Nastafiles to kill his brother and the offspring of his, as well as the cunt that tricked him. Afterwords, he took the throne as King over the land of Nastafiles._

 _Abilities: Perfected chakra control, heightened senses, super strength, super speed, immediate regeneration, enhanced accuracy, hundreds of jutsu of different elements, original jutsu, the ability to hypnotize, the ability to phase through things, near immortality, immunity to silver, high resistance to Silver Toxin, immunity to sunlight, immunity to holy water, ability absorption through blood drinking, the elements through chakra, illusions through chakra, secondary form, gravity defiance, limited flight through gravity defiance, weaponry skills_

 _Likes: Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, blood, killing_

 _Dislikes: Humans that are not the above people, women human or not, human food and drinks, Alin and his also dead family, bastards who bore him, Madara for taking his arm and leg, Obito for pretending to be Madara, Orochimaru because he thought he was immortal and because he was a pedophile. Plain stupid people piss him right off, as do 'do-gooders' or people who have a strong and blind sense of justice. People who insist killing is bad when death is natural and murder is only a way of helping something natural happen_

 _Dreams for the future: Kro likes to think of dreams for the future to be a load of bullshit. He likes to live in the now._

 ** _Now, I'm fairly certain a lot of you are wondering just why the shit I put down a bio at the very end of the story. One, because I felt like it. Two, this may have answered some questions lingering in your head. And lastly but the most important- drum roll please..._**

 ** _I'm currently in the process of making a sequel! This is a continuation of Guardian Monster set 1,000 years in the future. Some of you may recall me thinking about making an AU of this AU. The sequel is it, in a sense. All that will be in the sequel is original save for the characters (other than anything/anyone that seems to be an OC of course, those guys are MINE). This will be based more around Naruto's and Kro's relationship rather than Kro's revenge. The sequel, whose first chapter I'll hopefully have up before I go to sleep tonight, will be called 'Guardian Monster: Sealed'. So! If anyone was as sad as I was that this story came to an end, go ahead and give it a look-see._**


	38. Kro Says I'm An Asshole

p style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongAttention All Readers!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hello all! It's been a VERY long time since I last posted anything at all. Save for posting my One Piece fic, I haven't come on here for much really. But, enough about that nonsense. I have some news that may make some of you sad, some displeased and others indifferent. As you all know, there is the beginning of a sequel to Guardian Monster featuring the distant future and new adventures for Naruto and Kro. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"However, given that I simply cannot keep up with all of the stories I have in mind and am working on at once, I have come to a tough decision. As of today, 9/14/17, I will be span class="hiliteStyle"discontinuing/span that sequel until I can get myself under control, and therefore will be taking down the sequel. I just simply cannot include it in my many many stories currently in progress. I thank my imagination for this. Kro in all his glory span class="hiliteStyle"may/span return, however I cannot guarantee anything for certain. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I won't ask that you all keep an eye out, because even I don't know what may happen. So please just keep on reading amazing stories as you see fit!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lastly, I want to thank everyone who has been so kind to read about the vicious Vampire King and his story. For watching him go from thoughtless beast who murders without a care, to a brilliant beast who murders upon a mere whim. The basis of his character came to me in a dream, and without a doubt he is still the most interesting person I've created thus far. He was a blast to create and develop, and I really do hope I can get things under control enough to continue his journey. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
